Von Mördern und Verrätern
by Lilithakaducky
Summary: Wird Snape die Folter Voldemorts überleben? Und wird Harry endlich seinen Frieden wieder finden? Warnungen vor dem ersten Kapitel
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von Harry Potter gehören nicht mir. Würden sie, dann wäre ich J.K.Rowling, was heissen würde, dass ich REEEEEEIIIICH!!!!!! wäre. Seufz Da ich aber nicht sie, und auch nicht reich bin, bringt es nicht viel mich zu verklagen, so lasst es besser sein :-P

Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte stammt von mir, aber ich werde sie in Zusammenarbeit mit meinem guten Bekannten Dinu schreiben.

WARNUNG: in dieser Geschichte wird Folter sehr grafisch beschrieben und einige Themen angedeutet, mit denen einige Leser Probleme haben können. Wenn ihr sensibel auf Gewalt und Vernachlässigung (auch von der eigenen Seite) reagiert und nicht mit Kindermorden oder andeutungen von Vergewaltigung reagiert, lest diese Geschichte bitte nicht. Auch ist sie sehr lang und der hurt - Faktor wird erst mal für eine lange Zeit schlimm und schlimmer, bis der Comfort Teil endlich richtig zieht. Obwohl die Geschihcte unbeendet und die Updates nicht sehr regelmässig sind, wird sie auf jeden Fall fertig gestellt.

Die Geschichte wurde vor Veröffentlichung des fünften Bandes angefangen, doch von Informationen die danach noch auftauchten und sich ohne grosse Veränderung der Fic einbauen liessen, wurden freizügig Gebrauch gemacht.

**Von Mördern und Verrätern**

Prolog:

Sirius Black und Severus Snape waren nie Freunde gewesen. Im Gegenteil; seit sie sich erinnern konnten, hatte eine tiefe Abneigung, ja fast schon Feindschaft zwischen ihnen geherrscht. Doch als sie sich nun gegenüberstanden; beide mit angespanntem Körper, geballten Fäusten und kaum zurückgehaltenem Zorn, lag purer Hass in ihnen Augen.

„Beruhigt euch..." versuchte Dumbeldore die beiden Zauberer zu beschwichtigen. Snape und Black standen beide zwei Meter voneinander entfernt hinter dem Lehrertisch und sahen aus, wie zwei Kampfhähne, die kurz davor waren aufeinander loszugehen. Die Grosse Halle war mucksmäuschenstill, als Hunderte im Schock aufgerissene Augenpaare das Schauspiel verfolgten, das sich dort oben abspielte.

Doch das schienen weder Snape noch Black zu bemerken, genauso wenig wie sie Dumbledores Mahnung zu erreichen schien.

„Ich wusste es vom Anfang an, Snape. Du bist nichts weiter als ein öliger verräterischer Opportunist," fauchte Black.

Snape starrte ihn für einige Sekunden weiterhin mit hasserfüllten Augen an, bevor sich plötzlich ein böses Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl und sich seine Postur leicht entspannte. Ein unheilvolles, siegessicheres Glitzern stahl sich in seine Augen und seine Stimme war weder scharf noch laut als er antwortete. „Und du Black, bist ein entflohener Mörder, der vom Ministerium gesucht wird--Tod oder lebendig."

Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatte Snape sein Zauberstab gezückt und auf Blacks Brust gerichtet. „Avada Kedavra."

Black hatte noch gerade genug Zeit um die Augen fassungslos aufzureissen, bevor er von dem gleissend-grünen Strahl getroffen wurde.

T.B.C.

Was habe ich gesagt? Ich bin fies? Ja, das bin ich. Und stolz darauf :)

Dinu und ich werden Kapitel eins schreiben, sobald wir die ersten fünf Reviews haben :-P

(Mann ist es schön gemein zu sein)

P.S: Ich, Dinu bin nicht wirklich damit einverstanden, dass Sirius stirbt aber wir werden sehen wie es weitergeht. Vielleicht kann ich mich das nächste mal gegen Lilith durchsetzen-


	2. Der Streit

Kapitel eins:

_Eine Woche früher:_

„Ich hasse ihn."

Harry sah noch nicht einmal von seinem Pergament auf. Er wusste genau, wen sein Freund meinte. Und er war versucht Ron vollkommen recht zu geben. Mit einem Seufzer machte er sich daran den Abschnitt aus „Heiltränke und Salben", den er soeben schon durchgeschaut hatte noch einmal zu lesen. Seine Konzentration liess ihn vollends im Stich, wenn es darum ging, welche Wirkung Wallwurz hatte und welche Unterschiedliche Resultate es ergab, wenn die Pflanze gehackt, getrocknet, geschnitten oder geräuchert wurde. Und wenn das nicht schon kompliziert genug wäre, dass die Pflanze ihre Wirkung mit jeder Zubereitungsart wechselte, war dieselbe auch von Farbe, Reifungsgrad und dem Zeitpunkt der Ernte abhängig. Und dann verlangte Snape auch noch, dass sie davon eine Abhandlung schrieben. Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen warf er seine Feder auf das Pergament und knallte das Buch zu.

„Das bringt doch nichts. Ich schnall das einfach nicht."

Er sah hinüber zu Ron, der noch nicht einmal den Ansatz machte Notizen zu nehmen und die Ellbogen auf dem offenen Buch aufgestützt hatte, den Blick auf die Seiten unter ihm gerichtet und die Hände an beiden Seiten seines Kopfes in den roten Haaren verkrampft, so dass es schon fast schmerzhaft aussah. „Ich hasse ihn," wiederholte er nur jämmerlich. „Je nachdem wie man Wallwurz benutzt, hat er über dreihundert verschiedene Wirkungsweisen. Welcher normale Mensch, Zauberer oder nicht, sollte das bloss alles im Kopf behalten können. Niemand." Er hob leicht seinen Kopf und schielte Harry unter Seinen Wimpern hindurch an. „N.i.e.m.a.n.d. sage ich."

„Hallo ihr beiden," begrüsste sie eine fröhliche Stimme von der Treppe zu dem Mädchenschlafsaal.

Sie drehten beide den Kopf um eine weit grinsende Hermine auf sie zukommen zu sehen.

„Okay," sagte Ron. „Streich das. Es gibt doch jemanden."

Als Hermine bei ihnen ankam und sah über welche Bücher die beiden Jungs brüteten, änderte sich allerdings ihr sorgloses Gesicht in einer Sekunde in eine entrüstete Miene. „Sagt mir nicht, dass ihr Snapes Aufgaben noch nicht erledigt habt? Die müsst ihr Morgen abgeben."

„Wissen wir selbst," murrte Ron, seinen Blick wieder auf das Buch schwenkend. Er starrte kurz blicklos darauf, seufzte kapitulierend und legte seinen Kopf auf die offenen Seiten. „Ich hasse ihn."

Harry konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Ron alles was der Zaubertränkelehrer sagte oder tat als schrecklich empfand. Selbst wenn der Mann ihnen plötzlich fair gegenübertreten und nicht extra Hausaufgaben und Nachsitzen aufbrummen würde, würde Ron darin bloss eine weitere Bosheit vermuten.

Aber Hermine schien dem Ganzen nichts amüsantes abgewinnen zu können. Empört stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüfte. „Ron Weasley. Gib nicht immer anderen die Schuld, wenn du deine Hausaufgaben bis zum letzten Moment aufschiebst. Wir wussten schon vor zwei Wochen, dass wir den Text hier schreiben sollten." Ihr Blick wandte sich von dem rothaarigen Jungen zu Harry und ihr Blick ihm gegenüber war nicht minder streng. „Dasselbe gilt auch für dich Harry. Anstatt euch rumzutreiben und die ganze Zeit über Quiddich zu verhandeln, hättet ihr lieber gelernt, dann würdet ihr jetzt den Stoff beherrschen.

„Quiddich ist wichtiger als Wallwurz," trotzte Ron matt, den Kopf noch immer auf dem Buch gelehnt.

„Vielleicht könnt ihr Snape ja auch davon überzeugen. Ihr wisst genau dass ihr Nachsitzen und mindestens fünf Punkte Abzug bekommt, wenn ihr ohne Hausaufgaben bei ihm erscheint. Ausserdem wird er in zwei Wochen einen Test über die Wirkung von Wallwurz halten, wie er uns gesagt hat."

Bei dieser neuen Ermahnung machten Ron und Harry ein Geräusch, das verdächtig wie ein Stöhnen klang.

„Kann mir ja auch egal sein wenn ihr bei Zaubertränke durchfallt. Ich habe auf jeden Fall die verschiedenen Wirkungen der Pflanze genau studiert." Hermines Stimme gewann deutlich an Begeisterung, als sie über ihr ungewöhnliches Hobby, das Lernen, redete. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie mit genauso soviel Begeisterung drangehen würde über die Farbe des Windes oder die Nässe des Wassers zu lernen.

„Wallwurz ist eine faszinierende Pflanze, wisst ihr. Meine Arbeit ist schlussendlich sogar so doppelt so lang geworden, wie benötigt."

Diesmal war das Stöhnen der beiden Jungs laut und deutlich.

Hermine bemerkte es natürlich auch und dies kühlte ihre Begeisterung ein wenig und jagte den stolzen Ausdruck von ihren Augen. „Schön, macht nur so weiter. Ihr werdet schon sehen, was es euch bringt wenn ihr durchfallt. Ich gehe jetzt auf jeden Fall zum Abendbrot. Kommt ihr auch?" fragte sie knapp.

Ron warf Harry einen bitteren Blick zu und wie auf Kommando knurrte sein Magen hörbar.

Harry seufzte noch einmal. „Ich fürchte dass wir nie fertig werden, wenn wir jetzt weggehen. Wir gehen später in die Küche etwas holen."

„Ich hasse ihn," stöhnte Ron noch einmal, aber er protestierte nicht gegen Harrys Vorschlag.

„Ihr seit vollkommen selber Schuld," wiederholte Hermine schnippisch, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zu dem Eingang eilte.

„Psst, Harry. Sei jetzt ruhig. Wir kommen ins Kriegsgebiet."

Unwillkürlich zog Harry den Tarnumhang etwas enger um sie beide, als sie die Kerker betraten. Der Geheimgang zur Küche hatte nur einen Fehler. Er lag nahe den Gängen, wo auch Snape hauste und keiner der beiden hatte Lust auf den mürrischen Zaubertränkemeister zu treffen. Das letzte Mal als dies passiert war, hatte er sie beinahe enttarnt.

Sie gaben sich extra Mühe, keinen Laut zu machen, als sie sich Nahe des Schulraumes für Zaubertränke befanden, als sie plötzlich eine bekannte und gefürchtete Stimme innehalten liess.

„Raus aus meinen Kerkern, aber sofort, oder ich werde richtig wütend!"

Sie wirbelten herum, oder versuchten es zumindest unter ihrem Umhang, aber hinter ihnen konnten sie nichts als den leeren Korridor sehen.

„Du kannst mir gar nichts vorschreiben, Snape."

Harry atmete überrascht ein, als er die neue Stimme erkannte. Auch sahen sie beide jetzt, dass die wütenden Stimmen von einem Raum weiter hinten im Korridor, die ein Spalt offen stand, kamen. Harry und Ron warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich leise in die Richtung des Raumes schlichten und hineinspähten. Harry erkannte das Zimmer sofort als Vorratsraum für Zutaten der Zaubertränke. Er hatte die Wandregale und die Tausende Einmachgläser und Flaschen, die die Wände auf den Regalen bis unter die Decke füllten, schon mehr als einmal geputzt, während er wieder einmal Nachsitzen musste.

Aber was ihre Blicke auf sich zog, waren die beiden Männer, die sich in der Mitte wütend gegenüberstanden.

Snape war in seine gewohnte schwarze Robe gehüllt, sein Haar so fettig wie immer und seine schwarzen Augen aus Wut verengt. Ihm gegenüber stand Sirius Black, und einem dunkelbraunen, abgewetzten Gewand, sein bleiches, vom schweren Leben gezeichnetes Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzogen.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass dich Dumbledore hier behält, Black. Wenn das Ministerium von dir wüsste, hättest du den Dementors Kuss erhalten, bevor du sagen könntest ‚Ich bin unschuldig'." Snapes Stimme war nicht sehr laut, aber die Schärfe in ihr gab Harry eine Gänsehaut. Snape war am gefährlichsten wenn er nicht laut war, das war etwas was jeder Erstklässler bald begriff.

„Der Schulleiter ist auch etwas klüger als ein gewisser öliger Slytherin, den ich kenne," antwortete Black mit einem Schnauben.

„Du warst schon immer ein arroganter Bastard, Black. Erwachsen zu werden hat daran nicht viel geändert."

„Mindestens hab ich mich nicht von Voldemort brandmarken lassen und kann ich noch immer in den Spiegel schauen, ohne mich zu schämen. Du scheinst das ja ohnehin völlig aufgegeben zu haben. Sonst würdest du sehen wie abstossend du bist. Hast Du eigentlich auch schon mal was von Seife oder Shampoo gehört?"

Harry stiess Ron mahnend den Ellbogen in die Rippen, als dieser leicht gluckste.

„Verschwinde von meinen Kerkern, Black. Ich sage es nicht noch einmal." Snapes Stimme war noch eine Oktave tiefer und ruhiger geworden. Alarmstufe rot, wie jeder Schüler wusste, Aber Black schien sich nicht davon beeindrucken zu lassen. „Und was willst du machen, wenn ich nicht gehe? Dich bei dem Schulleiter beschweren? Oh warte mal, hast du das nicht auch schon versucht. Zweimal sogar. Und beide Male beinhaltete die heulende Hütte. Und beide Male hat nicht viel gebracht. Dumbledore hat mich weder das erste, noch das zweite Mal verjagt oder verraten. Ausserdem weiss er, dass ich hier bin. Er hat mich und Lupin selbst hierher eingeladen."

„Lupin ist auch hier..." flüsterte Ron aufgeregt, aber Harry brachte ihn mit einem weiteren Stoss in die Rippen zum Schweigen und legte den Finger auf die Lippen in einer Geste ruhig zu sein.

Snapes Augen hatten inzwischen einen klar mörderischen Ausdruck angenommen. Schneller als es Harry erwartet hatte, war der Zaubertränkelehrer bei Black und packte ihn beim Kragen, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter vom dem gegenüber. „Ich warne Dich ein letztes Mal, Black. Ich brauche den Schulleiter nicht um mit dir fertig zu werden. Der dunkle Lord wird immer stärker und das Ministerium hält nicht viel von Dumbledore. Hier leben Hunderte von Schüler. Schüler die alle glauben dass Sirius Black ein Massenmörder ist und deren Eltern jeden als Helden feiern würden, der diesen Mörder beseitigt. Fordere mich nicht heraus, Black. Ich kann dich in einer Sekunde vernichten wenn ich will."

Black lachte laut bellend, auch wenn das Lachen irgendwie gezwungen wirkte. „Wenn du das tust, dann macht dich der Schulleiter fertig."

„Der Schulleiter hat Dich damals nicht von der Schule gewiesen und hat sich dafür in meine Schuld begeben. Ich habe zu jener Zeit über Lupin geschwiegen und habe später für Dumbledore spioniert, indem ich mein Leben für ihn und die Sache riskiert habe. Dumbledore ist mehr als nachsichtig, was meine Handlungen angeht. Und selbst wenn er nicht tolerieren würde, dass ich dich umbringe, ich habe noch andere Möglichkeiten als diese Schule. Also sei lieber vorsichtig."

„Du bist ja komplett verrückt Snape. Was meinst du damit. Was für andere Möglichkeiten?"

Snape liess Black los als er einen Schritt zurücktrat. Er zuckte nur die Schultern mit einem teuflichen Grinsen. „Verschwinde, Black," sagte er in einem fast freundlichen Tonfall.

Black starrte ihn noch eine Minute ungläubig an bevor er sich wütend umdrehte und zur Tür ging. Harry und Ron konnten gerade noch ausweichen, als Black an ihnen vorbeilief und im Korridor um die nächste Ecke bog.

„Ich brauche den Schulleiter nicht unbedingt."

Die geflüsterten Worte liessen sie zurück in den Raum sehen. Snape hatte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, während seine rechte Hand seinen linken Unterarm hielt. Genau dort wo Harry schon einmal das dunkle Mal gesehen hatte.


	3. Wiedersehen

Kapitel 2:

Wiedersehen

Harry spürte Rons Hand auf seinem Arm, als sein Freund ihn leicht von der Türe und dem Vorratsraum wegzog. Ohne grossen Widerstand liess er sich wegführen und zusammen liefen sie hastig zurück Richtung Schlafsaal. Komischerweise schienen sie beide auf einmal keinen Hunger mehr zu haben.

Erst als sie einen gesunden Abstand zu den Kerkern hatten, hielten sie inne.

"Snape kann solch ein Idiot sein. Aber wenigstens sind Lupin und Black hier, die ihn etwas in Schach halten können", flüsterte Ron.

Harry nickte. "Ich frage mich nur, warum mir Sirius nicht geschrieben hat, dass er kommt. Oder sich gleich bei mir gemeldet hat, nach seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts."

"Mann, Harry. Es ist halb zwölf Uhr Nachts. Wenn sie erst angekommen sind, kannst du nicht erwarten, dass er dich um diese Zeit im Schlafsaal aufsucht. Immerhin sollten wir schon längst im Bett sein."

"Und was machte Sirius dann dort unten zu dieser Zeit? Und Snape?" zischte Harry.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht musste Sirius was für Dumbledore holen und es ist keine Neuigkeit, dass Snape gerne in der Nacht herumstreicht um eventuell Schüler zu erwischen, die nicht in ihren Räumen sind. Der Typ ist ein griesgrämiger Sadist, der nur dann einen Anflug von Freude hat, wenn er andere leiden lassen kann."

"Genau", bestätigte Harry. "Komm, lass uns zum Gryffindorturm zurückkehren. Wir gehen besser ins Bett."

"Ja. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl, wenn ich weiss, dass dieser ölige Vampir auch hier herumschleicht."

Eine Stunde später, während ein leises Schnarchen schon anzeigte, dass Ron schlief, lag Harry noch immer wach und starrte nachdenklich zu dem roten Stoff des Himmels seines Bettes. Eigentlich sollte er froh und aufgeregt sein, dass sein Pate hier im Schloss war und dass er ihn Morgen früh sicherlich sehen würde, aber es war nicht allein das, was ihn wach hielt. Tief in seiner Magengegend hatte sich ein ungutes Gefühl eingenistet; irgendetwas störte ihn, aber er konnte nicht sagen was es war. Snapes Drohungen gegenüber seinem Paten beunruhigten ihn auch mehr als es ihm lieb war. Nun war es ja kein Geheimnis, dass die beiden nicht auf gutem Fuss zueinander standen. Aber sie hatten auf Dumbledores Wunsch hin eine Art Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Sie waren ja immerhin auf der selben Seite. Der Schulleiter hatte das gesagt, und doch... Voldemort wurde immer stärker, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnten. Durch Harrys unfreiwillige Mithilfe hatte er sogar seinen Körper zurück gewonnen. Das Ministerium ignorierte mit Fleiss aber noch immer seine Existenz, und die Lage sah mehr als bedenklich aus. Und schon seit einer Weile war Snape noch unausstehlicher geworden als üblich. Er schnauzte die Schüler bei jeder Gelegenheit an und war ihm gegenüber noch feindseliger geworden als zuvor. Ausserdem kam er des öfteren zu spät zu seinem Unterricht, was es zuvor nie gegeben hatte. Eher wäre die Hölle zugefroren. Und wenn er in der Klasse war, dann schien es, als wolle Snape die Stunde so schnell als möglich hinter sich bringen, wobei er gehetzt und kurz angebunden wirkte.

Harry verdrängte diese Gedanken, drehte sich mit einem Seufzer auf die linke Seite und schloss die Augen. Es hatte keinen Sinn über das alles nachzudenken. Morgen würde er mit Sirius sprechen können. Sein Pate würde ihm sicher helfen, seine wilden Gedanken zu ordnen. Er hatte immer gute Ratschläge und neue Informationen, die Licht in das Dunkel brachten. Ja, Sirius würde seine Sorgen aus dem Weg räumen können.

Mit diesem Wissen kuschelte er sich etwas tiefer in die Decke ein und ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht, das aber abrupt wieder verschwand, als er sich an etwas erinnerte. Seine Augen flogen auf und plötzlich wusste er, was ihn so gestört hatte. Snape hatte Voldemort den dunklen Lord genannt. Nicht seinen Namen oder Du-weißt-schon-wer, oder Der-der-nicht-genannt- werden-soll. Nein. Er hatte ganz deutlich gesagt: Der dunkle Lord wird immer stärker, und in seiner Stimme hatte keine Abneigung oder Angst gelegen. Eher etwas das wie... Hoffnung klang.

Bei dieser Erkenntnis sass Harry stockgerade im Bett auf. Das war nicht möglich. Sicher hatte er sich verhört. Snape war zwar ein Todesser gewesen, aber er war auf ihrer Seite. Dumbeldore vertraute ihm und der Schulleiter war über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Er würde es wissen, wenn Snape nicht ehrlich war.

Mit diesem Wissen legte sich Harry wieder hin und hielt eisern daran fest, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser Gedanke das ungute Gefühl in seinem Innern vertreiben konnte.

Zwei Stunden später lag er immer noch wach.

"Hey Harry", begrüsste ihn am nächsten Morgen Ron, seine Worte durch ein langes Gähnen in die Länge gezogen, als er sich ausgiebig in seinem Bett streckte. "Gut geschlafen?"

"Ja", log Harry und setzte sich müde an den Bettrand. In Wahrheit war er erst vor knapp zwei Stunden eingeschlafen und sein Körper verlangte danach sich wieder hinzulegen und weiterzuschlafen, aber er wusste, dass er es niemals rechtzeitig aufschaffen würde, wenn er jetzt, da er wach war, liegen blieb. Er hatte bei den Dursleys gelernt mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen und früh aufzustehen.

"Sieht aber nicht so aus", kommentierte Ron und sah zu ihm hinüber. "Du siehst aus wie eine animierte Schlafleiche."

"Witzig", erwiderte Harry trocken. Er schwang sich vollends aus dem Bett und schlurfte Richtung Badezimmer. Eine Dusche würde ihn sicher aufwecken.

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, warteten Ron und Hermine dort schon auf ihn.

"Sag mal, stimmt das was Ron erzählt hat? Dass ihr Snape und Sirius belauscht habt?"

Harry nickte. "Ja. Sirius und Lupin sind scheinbar beide hier in der Schule."

"Das ist wunderbar, Harry", rief Hermine begeistert und klatschte die Hände zusammen. "Ich hoffe sie können ein wenig bleiben. Du siehst deinen Paten viel zu selten", fügte sie gedämpft und mit einem mitleidigem Blick hinzu.

Harry lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Hermine hatte einen enorm grossen Gerechtigkeitssinn und dass Black vor dem Ministerium auf der Flucht war, für etwas das er nicht getan hatte, ging ihr gewaltig gegen den Strich.

"Das wird toll werden. Auf jeden Fall solange uns Snape in Ruhe lässt." Rons Stimme war mürrisch und sein Blick nachdenklich.

Harry sah zu Hermine und konnte an ihrem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sehen, dass ihr Ron schon von dem Streit und den Drohungen Snapes berichtet hatte.

Plötzlich schob sich das Portrait der Fetten Dame aussen an der Tür zur Seite und herein stürmte ein grosser Hund, der sich sofort auf Harry stürzte, ihn niederriss und mit offensichtlicher Begeisterung anfing dessen Gesicht zu lecken.

"Ist das nicht Si ... Schnuffel?" fragte Ron, was eigentlich offensichtliche.

Harry versuchte derweil den bärenartigen Hund von sich runterzuschieben, sodass er aufstehen konnte. Er schob und zog für eine Weile vergebens am zottigen Fell, wobei sein breites Grinsen und Glucksen seine Bemühungen eher halbherzig aussehen liessen, bevor er den Animagus endlich von sich geschoben hatte. Erst als er wieder auf den Beinen stand, die eine Hand noch immer auf dem Kopf des Hundes, bemerkte er die andere Person, die beim Eingang stand und die Szene mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht beobachtete.

Ron folgte seinem Blick und erkannte den Mann in dem heruntergekommenen Umhang sofort.

"Professor Lupin. Sie sind auch hier?", fragte er schauspielernd.

Der noch immer lächelnde Mann winkte wohlwollend ab. "Bitte lasst den Professor und nennt mich bei meinem Vornamen. Ich bin schliesslich nicht mehr euer Lehrer."

"Okay", bestätigte Ron gedehnt.

"Prof... ahem, ich meine Remus", sagte Hermine. "Was führt euch beide denn hier nach Hogwarts?"

'Überlass es Hermine, einer Lüge oder auch nur einer Überspielung auszuweichen und doch die richtige Frage zu stellen', dachte Harry. Weder sein Pate noch der Werwolf mussten wissen, dass Ron und er gestern nach der Sperrstunde rumgeschlichen waren und Sirius und Snape belauscht hatten.

Doch bei Hermines Frage verschwand das Lächeln auf Lupins Gesicht und auch der grosse Hund winselte fast unhörbar. Besorgt runzelte Harry die Stirn als sich Lupin mit einer müden Geste den Nasenrücken zwischen seinen Augen mit Daumen und Zeigefinger massierte.

"Dumbledore hat nach uns geschickt. Die Zeiten sind unruhiger geworden und die Zeichen der dunklen Seite... beunruhigend. Dumbledore will seine engsten Mitstreiter versammeln, um über unser weiteres Vorgehen zu diskutieren."

Der grosse Hund sah erst zu seinem Freund und richtete dann seinen massiven Kopf zu den Treppen der Schlafsäle. Er hob kurz die Schnauze in die Luft, sog testend die Luft ein und richtete gleichzeitig ein wenig seine Ohren auf. Erst dann, als er beruhigt schien, alleine zu sein, änderte sich seine Form zu seiner menschlichen Gestalt.

"Es muss bald etwas geschehen", sagte er mit düsterer Stimme. "Voldemort wird von Tag zu Tag mächtiger und die Reihen seiner Gefolgsleute wachsen ständig. Viele, die schon vorher unstabil waren, wenden sich von der Seite des Lichts ab."

Bei den letzten Worten seines Paten drängte sich das Bild in Harrys Gedanken, wie Snape sein Mal umfasst hatte und gemurmelt hatte, dass er Dumbledore nicht brauchte. Mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln verjagte er diesen Gedanken allerdings wieder. So wie es aussah, war die Lage ernster als er es gedacht hatte und Snape oder seine leeren Drohungen waren weder sehr wichtig, noch interessierte ihn der Zaubertränkemeister und die Dämonen die ihn verfolgten sonderlich.

"Und hat Dumbledore schon eine Idee was zu tun ist?", fragte Hermine.

Lupin seufzte schwer. "Das ist das beunruhigendste an der ganzen Sache. Auch er scheint diesmal am Ende seiner Weisheit zu sein. Deshalb hat er auch ein Meeting für nächste Woche mit den Führern des Ordens beschlossen. Dabei werden wir unser Wissen und unsere Ideen austauschen und hoffentlich eine neue Strategie entwickeln."

Eine betretene Stille zog sich eine Weile über den Raum, bevor sich Sirius räusperte. "Aber das ist kein Grund, warum ihr das Frühstück verpassen solltet. Macht am Besten weiter wie immer und gebt acht, dass keiner etwas erfährt. Einige Todesser haben Kinder hier und es ist besser niemandem zu vertrauen."

Die drei Teenager nickten leicht besorgt, aber machten sich auf, zur Großen Halle zu gehen.  
T.B.C

P.S. Lieben Dank an Shelley, für das Korrekturlesen


	4. Die schlimmste Zaubertränkestunde aller ...

Kapitel 3: 

Die schlimmste Zaubertrankstunde aller Zeiten

Beim Frühstück machte Dumbledore eine Ankündigung, dass der Verdacht bestehe, dass sich ein tollwütiger Werwolf im Verbotenen Wald aufhielt und er darum nach Remus Lupin geschickt hatte, der zusammen mit Hagrid nach dem Untier suchen würde. Da Lupin ja schon ein Werwolf war, würde ihn ein Biss nicht verwandeln, aber Dumbledore mahnte jeden mit düsterem Gesicht, nicht zu dem Wald zu gehen und vor allem bei Vollmond die Schule nicht zu verlassen.

Die Tarnung war gut, musste Harry zugeben. So würde es keinen Tumult und Fragen geben, warum der ehemalige Lehrer hier war. Und Sirius konnte sich ja sowieso als normaler Hund ausgeben. 

Während des Frühstücks legten sich seine Sorgen ein wenig. Er war sich sicher, dass er von den neuen Plänen des Ordens erfahren würde, wenn er nicht sogar bei der Sitzung anwesend sein durfte. Immerhin hatte er ja eine Verbindung zu Voldemort, die niemand anderes besass und hatte bis jetzt schon mehr als einmal mit dem dunklen Magier gekämpft.

Erst als er und seine Freunde zu ihrer nächsten Stunde unterwegs waren, verdunkelte sich seine Stimmung wieder. Zaubertränke bei Snape. Er und Ron hatten es gestern mit Mühe und Not und einer immer grösser werdenden Schrift noch fertiggebracht ihre Abhandlung zu beenden. Wenn er ehrlich war, wäre er nicht überrascht, sollte er eine miese Note bekommen, nur wegen der Schrift. Snape war ein penibler Ordnungsfanatiker und Arbeiten die nur dahingesudelt waren, kriegten meistens keine sehr guten Noten. Hermine hatte sie, als sie ihre Arbeiten gesehen hatte, sogar gewarnt, dass sie mit einer solch schmuddelig geschriebenen Abhandlung, und um Snapes Charakter wissend, ein F kriegen würden, die schlechteste Note überhaupt die gleichbedeutend mit ‚ungenügend' war. Ron und er hatten nur gleichmütig mit den Schultern gezuckt. Sie hatten am Ende eine recht gute Abhandlung hinbekommen, wie sie dachten, und wie es mit einem solch langweiligen Thema überhaupt möglich war, und das einzige was es daran auszusetzen gab, war die Schrift und dass sie damit ein wenig gemogelt hatten, weil der Bericht zu kurz ausgefallen war. Okay, wenn Harry ehrlich war, waren sie zu hungrig und müde gewesen um noch eine weitere Stunde an den Aufgaben zu sitzen und hatten beide etwas abgekürzt. War nicht das erste Mal, und weder er noch Ron hatten Hermines Ambitionen, überall gute Noten zu bekommen. Es war ihnen nicht so wichtig, wenn sie in Zaubertränke eine schlechte Note erhielten. Mit einer vier oder fünf für diese Arbeit konnten sie leben. 

Als sie nun ins Klassenzimmer kamen, war von Snape nichts zu sehen. Harry setzte sich an sein Pult, wie auch der Rest der Klasse die üblichen Plätze aufsuchte. Es war zwar unüblich dass der Zaubertränkemeister zu spät war, aber niemand war in dieser Klasse lebensmüde genug, nicht ordnungsgemäss am Pult zu sitzen, wenn er kam. Seine Laune war in letzter Zeit immer schlechter geworden.

Harry hatte sich auch gerade erst hingesetzt, als der Lehrer wie ein riesiger Schatten förmlich in das Zimmer glitt. Harry hatte sich oft gefragt, wie der Mann dies schaffte. Manchmal erinnerte er in seinen Bewegungen an einen menschlichen Dementor. Harry schauderte leicht bei dem Gedanken an diese schrecklichen Kreaturen. Doch nie hätte ein Dementor solch ein bitteres, gehässiges Gesicht hinbekommen, wie Snape in diesem Moment.

„Hausaufgaben auf mein Pult, sofort", knurrte er, noch während er an den Bänken entlang zu seinem Lehrerpult ging. Und sofort erhoben sich die ersten Schüler eingeschüchtert, um ihre Arbeiten bei ihm auf das Pult zu legen. 

„Er ist wieder einmal eine wahre Freude diesen Morgen", flüsterte Ron hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Harry kicherte leise.

„Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für unaufgefordertes Sprechen im Unterricht", kam sofort Snapes schneidende Stimme.

Harry warf Ron ein missmutiges Lächeln zu, woraufhin Ron mit den Schultern zuckte und die Augen verdrehte. 

Als letztes brachten sie auch ihre Pergamente nach vorne und legten sie auf die übrigen und als sie wieder zu ihrem Pult gingen, erhaschten sie einen vorwurfsvollen Blick Hermines.

„Ihr werdet heute den Unsichtbarkeitstrank brauen, den wir vor einer Woche in der Theorie durchgenommen haben." Snapes Miene verdüsterte sich noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, als er seinen Blick über seine Schüler schweifen liess. Harry war es gewohnt, dass Snapes Blick für gewöhnlich kalt war. Wenn er jemals eine Emotion zeigte, war es Wut oder Hass. Aber jetzt schwor Harry, dass er in diesen schwarzen Augen unverhüllte Abscheu sah. „Und ihr werdet das Ganze auswendig machen. Wird Zeit dass ihr lernt im Unterricht aufzupassen."

Alle Schüler sahen den Lehrer entgeistert an, okay, alle ausser Hermine, und Harry meinte ein entsetztes Quieken aus Nevilles Richtung zu hören.

Einen Trank ohne Vorlagen zu brauen, den sie nur einmal durchgenommen hatten, war nicht nur unmöglich, es war extrem gefährlich und noch nie war es vorgekommen, dass sie Tränke auswendig herstellen mussten, ohne vorher mindestens Zeit gehabt zu haben, sich die Vorgänge und Zutaten noch einmal einzuprägen. Es war ansonsten zu riskant. 

„Ahem...Professor", begann Malfoy zögernd.

„Zwanzig Punkte von Slytherin", schnitt ihm Snape das Wort ab und starrte ihn mit einem Blick an, der Malfoy entsetzt etwas zurückweichen liess. 

Harry war sich sicher, dass das dumpfe Geräusch, das er glaubte gehört zu haben, sein Unterkiefer gewesen war, der am Boden aufschlug. Noch nie hatte Snape den Slytherins für einen Einwand oder eine Frage Punkte abgezogen. Eher im Gegenteil. Und dann noch Draco Malfoy, dem goldenen Jungen der Slytherins, der sich in Zaubertränke für gewöhnlich alles, aber auch alles erlauben konnte.

Niemand wagte es darauf, noch eine Pieps zu machen, oder auch nur laut zu atmen. Snape griff nach dem ersten Pergament mit der Hausaufgabe und nahm eine Feder und ein Fässchen mit, wie jeder wusste, roter Tinte. Doch bevor er anfing die Abhandlung zu lesen, sah er plötzlich zurück zu den stocksteif dasitzenden Schülern.

„Das hier ist Zaubertränke, nicht Verwandlungen. So sehr ich es auch begrüssen würde, wenn einige von Ihnen ihren Tischpartner in die Zutaten für den Trank verwandeln würde, würde es nur zur Folge haben, dass ich mich mit hysterischen Eltern abgeben müsste."

Den Wink verstehend, begannen die Schüler aufzustehen, um zu den Regalen mit den Zutaten zu gehen. Harry allerdings besah sich neugierig das Pergament in Snapes Händen. Da er die Abhandlung als letzter auf den Stapel gelegt hatte, konnte er sicher sein, dass dies die seine war. Und in der Stimmung, in der sich Snape heute zu befinden schien, war es immer wahrscheinlicher, dass Hermine mit ihrer Vermutung, dass er eine ungenügende Note bekommen würde, doch recht bekam.

Snape senkte den Blick auf den Text und besah sich missmutig den Anfang, bevor er die drei Seiten lange Rolle ganz öffnete, und mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen etwas auf das untere Ende schrieb

 „Potter", sagte er in einer tiefen, öligen Stimme. Sofort hielten alle Schüler inne, wo sie gerade standen und sahen interessiert und neugierig zu Harry. Snape hob das Pergament vor sich in die Höhe.

„Ein F und zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für eine unzumutbare Hausaufgabe", kommentierte er trocken.

Zum zweiten Mal in fünf Minuten war Harry sprachlos, dafür meldete sich Ron um so wütender zu Wort: „Das können Sie doch nicht machen. Sie haben das Ding noch nicht einmal durchgelesen. Und dann zwanzig Punkte? Das ist viel zuviel!"

Snape bedachte Ron mit einem Blick, als wäre der rothaarige Junge nur ein besonders abscheuliches Insekt. Demonstrativ griff er nach dem nächsten Pergament und überprüfte kurz den Namen, bevor er auch auf dessen unteres Ende etwas mit seiner roten Tinte hinkraxelte.

„Ron Weasley, ein F und vierzig Punkte von Gryffindor für eine unzumutbare Hausaufgabe." 

Diesmal schluckte Ron eine entrüstete Antwort herunter, und starrte den Lehrer genauso fassungslos an wie Harry.

„Und wenn Sie nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren möchten, meine Herren, schlage ich vor, dass Sie sich endlich von Ihrem Pult erheben und anfangen den Trank zu brauen."

Als sie bei den Regalen standen, kochten sie beide förmlich vor Wut und Rons Gesicht sah so aus, als wäre es in Wettbewerb zu seinen Haaren getreten, so rot angelaufen war es.

„Ich habe euch gewarnt", zischte Hermine, als sie in ihre Nähe kam.

„Miss Granger", ertönte nun wieder die Stimme des Lehrers, und wie schon zuvor hielten alle inne und sahen zu Hermine, doch wo vorher Neugier in den Gesichtern gewesen war, lag nun Mitleid in den Augen der Gryffindors und nervöse Erwartung in denen der Slytherins.

Hermine sah zu dem Lehrer, der nun zwei Pergamentrollen gleichzeitig in die Höhe hielt, und Hermine atmete hörbar auf. Ihre Arbeit war perfekt und wenn sie auch heute kaum Punkte von Snape bekommen würde, was ohnehin nur dann passierte, wenn es unumgänglich war, dann hatte er sie nicht aufgerufen, weil er gehört hatte, dass sie gesprochen hatte.

„Ich dachte ich habe gesagt, Miss Granger, dass die Abhandlung so lang sein sollte wie das ausgehändigte Pergament. Wieso schreiben sie dann zwei? Sie halten sich doch immer für so intelligent, wie kommt es dann, dass Sie nicht einmal eins und zwei unterscheiden können. Ein F und fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." 

Hermines Mund klappte ein paar Mal auf und zu, wie ein Fisch, der nach Sauerstoff schnappte, aber kein Ton kam aus ihrer Kehle. Ihre Augen waren geweitet in ungläubigem Entsetzen und Harry hatte die Befürchtung, dass sie gleich aus Schock in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

Endlich schaffte sie etwas zu äussern, das sich anhörte wie ein gequietschtes ‚Was?', bevor ihr Mund zuschnappte und sich ihre Augen verhärteten.

„Aber das...Das ist unfair", keifte sie schliesslich ausser sich.

Snape schien sich von ihrem empörten Ausbruch nicht irritieren zu lassen und starrte Hermine nur finster an. „Weitere fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", brummte er eisig. 

Diese Ankündigung stahl alle Widerworte von Hermine, und Harry war sich diesmal sicher, dass sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Sie hätte nicht erschütterter aussehen können, wenn ihr jemand erzählt hätte, dass die Erde flach, alle Bücher der Welt zerstört, und sie Klassenschlechteste war. Sie stand nur da, leicht vor Wut zitternd über die ungeheure Ungerechtigkeit und starrte Snape an, der sich dem nächsten Pergament gewidmet hatte.

Die meisten Schüler machten sich schleunigst wieder an die Regale. Snape war in seiner übelsten Laune und jeder versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten. Heute war es noch übler drauf als gewöhnlich, wenn Snape auf jemanden aufmerksam wurde. Und diesmal schienen selbst die Slytherins Ziel seiner miesen Laune zu sein.

Harry und Ron traten einen Schritt vor und zogen die noch immer auf Snape starrende Hermine an den Armen leicht zu den Regalen zurück. „Mach dir nichts draus, Hermine", flüsterte Ron.

Der rothaarige Junge hatte versucht so leise zu sprechen, dass es Snape nicht hörte, aber kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, erschütterte ein gewaltiger Knall den Raum. 

Die schon angespannten Schüler zuckten zusammen und ein paar Mädchen kreischten kurz vor Überraschung auf.

Alle sahen zu dem Ursprung des Lärms. 

Snape sass noch immer auf seinem Stuhl, den Kopf gesenkt, aber das Pult lag übergestülpt, auf seiner Seite liegend vor ihm auf dem Boden, die Pergamente, Federn, Töpfe und Bücher, die darauf gelegen hatten, waren wild auf dem Steinboden vor dem Pult verstreut. Das Tintenfass, das auf seiner Seite lag, ergoss gerade seinen blutfarbenen Inhalt über einer der Hausaufgaben. 

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, hob Snape seinen Kopf und aus seinen Augen sprach purer Hass. Bedächtig und unheilverkündend erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl. Seine Augen waren halb zusammengekniffen und seine Nasenflügel bebten, als er versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Alle Hausaufgaben ungenügend und hundert Punkte Abzug für beide, Slytherin und Gryffindor. Klasse entlassen."

Niemand zögerte länger als eine Sekunde, bevor alle zu ihren Pulten eilten, ihre Unterlagen einsammelten und so schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenzimmer eilten. Und kein einziger wagte es, auch nur einen Pieps des Protestes hören zu lassen.

Erst als sie aus der Tür des Klassenzimmers waren und einige Meter zwischen sich und den Ort des Schreckens hinter sich gebracht hatten, wagte Harry es wieder richtig zu atmen.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Hermine und lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Korridors. „Das war... das war..."

„Das war die schlimmste Getränkestunde, die wir je hatten", beendete Ron ihren Satz.

„Was zur Hölle ist in Snape gefahren? Er war ja schon immer unausstehlich, aber das eben...", sagte Harry.

„Das kann er doch nicht machen. Meine Arbeit war perfekt", jammerte Hermine. 

„Snape ist jetzt komplett durchgeknallt", bestätigte Ron.

„Und wir werden das auch nicht so einfach akzeptieren. Kommt, wir gehen zum Schulleiter."

***********

T.B.C


	5. Dumbledores Sorgen

Kapitel 4:

Dumbledores Sorgen 

Als Harry und seine Freunde bei dem Wasserspeier ankamen, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte, sahen sie, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren, die den Weg dorthin gefunden hatten. Fast ihre ganze Klasse hatte sich im Korridor vor Dumbledores Büro versammelt und Harry konnte sogar Draco Malfoy mit fünf anderen Slytherins sehen, die etwas abseits standen und versuchten feindselig die Gryffindors anzustarren, was ihnen aber nicht so recht zu gelingen schien, da ihre Gesichter echte Besorgnis zeigten. Harry konnte das sehr gut nachvollziehen. Snape war zwar ihr Hauslehrer aber dass er ihnen ungerechterweise hundertzwanzig Punkte abgezogen hatte, war auch für die Slytherins schwer zu verdauen und sie würden es wohl nicht so einfach akzeptieren. Snape oder nicht.

In den Gesichtern der Gryffindors stand allerdings nichts ausser offener Entrüstung und sie unterhielten sich laut und wild gestikulierend in kleinen Gruppen.

Als Harry und die beiden anderen jedoch näher kamen, erstarben die Gespräche und Neville eilte zu ihnen. 

„Harry, weißt du das Kennwort?"

„Wenn es Dumbledore im letzten Monat nicht geändert hat, ja. Ich musste vor drei Wochen mal zu ihm, weil er sich um meine Sicherheit Sorgen gemacht hatte."

Neville nickte verstehend und auch etwas eingeschüchtert und der Rest der Gryffindors machte eine Gasse frei, sodass Harry, Hermine und Ron zum Wasserspeier kamen. 

„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir nicht alle zum Schulleiter gehen", warf Lavender Brown ein. „Eine kleine Gruppe bringt sicher mehr."

Von der Richtung der Slytherins klang ein schnaubendes, verächtliches Lachen. „Dann schickt Potter. Der alte Mann frisst ihm sowieso aus der Hand. Da kriegen wir unsere Hauspunkte garantiert zurück." Die Miene und Stimme Dracos war geringschätzend und giftig, als er mit verschränkten Armen die Gryffindors von oben herab ansah.

Ein betretenes Schweigen legte sich über die Gruppe und alle Augen wanderten zu Harry. Dieser wusste nur zu gut, dass der Schulleiter ihm schon viel hatte durchgehen lassen. Aber was die wenigsten von den Schülern wussten war, dass Dumbledore Harry und seine Freunde als Kämpfer für das Licht erlebt hatte und ihnen daher auch Geheimnisse anvertraute, wie sonst niemandem der Schüler. Es lag wohl nicht so sehr daran, dass er ihn bevorzugte, sondern viel mehr daran, dass er versuchte die anderen Schüler zu schützen. Etwas, wozu er in Harrys Fall nicht in der Lage war, und ihm deshalb mehr zugestand und damit auch zumutete. Harry hätte sofort mit den anderen getauscht, denn seine ungewollte Berühmtheit ging nun leider damit einher, dass ihn Voldemort tot sehen wollte.

„Dafür hat sich Harry auch mit Du-weisst-schon-wem angelegt und überlebt, während du sogar nach einem Kratzer von einem Hippogreif schon den Halbtoten markiert hast", giftete Ron Draco an.

Der blonde Slytherin liess einen wütenden Aufschrei hören und bewegte sich auf die Gryffindors zu. Harry erkannte die nahende Prügelei und wandte sich schnell an den Wasserspeier. „Lollipop", rief er und die grosse Statue sprang zur Seite und gab den Blick auf die rotierende Treppe frei. Harry griff Ron, der kampfeslüstern Draco entgegen sah, am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich durch die Öffnung. Hermine folgte den Beiden und der Rest der Gryffindors blockte Draco ab, bis sich der Wasserspeier wieder an seinen alten Platz zurückbewegt hatte.

Glücklicherweise schien Ron nicht allzu übel zu nehmen, dass er dem Kampf mit Draco entrissen wurde, da er breit grinste. „Geschieht diesem Slytherin recht, dass er nicht mitdarf. Wette der ärgert sich grün." Er war eine Sekunde ruhig, bevor er laut loskicherte. „Dann passt er sogar noch besser in sein Haus."

Harry lachte und sah hinter sich. Ron kicherte noch immer und auch Hermine grinste breit.

Als sie am oberen Ende der Treppe ankamen und vor der grossen Eichentür zu Dumbledores Büro standen, verflog ihre gute Stimmung allerdings schlagartig, als sie sich wieder erinnerten warum sie hier waren. Und als Harry anklopfte und der alte Schulleiter nach einer Weile die Tür öffnete und sie mit fragenden, leicht funkelnden Augen über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg musterte, sah Hermine schon wieder fast genauso empört drein, wie unten im Kerker.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte Dumbledore, als er zur Seite trat und die drei Schüler hereinwinkte. „Kommt doch erst einmal herein und setzt euch. Möchtet ihr gerne eine Tasse Tee? Ich habe etwas, was ihr unbedingt ausprobieren müsst."

Harry und seine Freunde nickten höflich, als sie das grosse, runde, mit etlichen Büchern und Krimskrams vollgepackte Büro betraten und setzten sich auf ein blaugeblümtes, bequem aussehendes Sofa zur Linken des massiven Schreibtisches beim Fenster.

Dumbledore verschwand durch eine Tür in ein anliegendes Zimmer und kam kurze Zeit später wieder zurück. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er auf ein Tablett mit vier silbernen Tassen und einer bauchigen Teekanne gerichtet, das hinter im herschwebte wie ein Hund an der Leine.

Mit einem Schwenken des Zauberstabes liess der alte Magier das Tablett auf einen kleinen runden Tisch vor dem Sofa senken und zeigte dann auf den teppichbelegten Boden vor dem Tisch, den Kindern gegenüber. „Apparere sedile." Sofort teilte sich das Muster auf dem bunt gewebten Teppich vor ihnen, und ein Sessel, passend zu dem Sofa auf dem sie sassen, schoss aus dem Boden. Dumbledore setzte sich hinein und griff nach der schön verzierten Teekanne mit dem elegant gebogenen Hals und schenkte jedem die Tasse mit noch dampfenden, dunklen Flüssigkeit voll. „Das ist eine alte Familienmischung. Mein Urgrossvater war ein wahrer Meister im Teezubereiten. 

Es erschien etwas absurd, sich den Urgrossvater von einen um die 150 Jahre alten Mann vorzustellen, aber die drei Schüler nahmen alle wortlos eine Tasse und nippten höflich daran. Harry musste zugeben, dass der Geschmack sehr ungewöhnlich war. Der Tee roch nach Zimt, aber wenn er ihn trank hatte er eher das Gefühl, dass er nach Vanille schmeckte, allerdings mit einem leicht erfrischenden, fruchtig-samtenen Geschmack.

„Erdbeere?" fragte Hermine, als sie einen Schluck genommen hatte.

„Nein, Schokolade", widersprach Ron entschlossen.

Dumbledores Augen glitzerten amüsiert und er lächelte freundlich. „Dieser Tee ändert seine Aroma ständig. Es ist immer ein Abenteuer. Fast wie Berty Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass der Tee nie einen unangenehmen Geschmack hat. Wenn jemand zum Beispiel keine Schokolade mag, dann bekommt er dieses Aroma auch nie, obwohl es bei anderen, die gerne Schokolade haben, sehr wohl danach schmecken kann.

Harry räusperte sich und stellte seine Tasse mit Bedacht auf den kleinen Tisch. „Professor Dumbledore. Wir, damit meine ich unsere ganze Klasse, haben ein Problem."

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, während er Harry interessiert musterte. „Was gibt es denn für ein Problem, das die ganze Klasse betrifft."

„Snape... Ich meine Professor Snape", schoss es aus Hermine heraus. „Er war unmöglich im Unterricht heute."

Der Schulleiter konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ich glaube schon gehört zu haben, dass das nichts ungewöhnliches ist."

„Diesmal war es aber anders. Er hat Gryffindor allein 280 Punkte abgezogen. Und das völlig unberechtigt." 

„Er hat Harrys und meine Hausaufgabe als ungenügend bewertet, obwohl er sie noch nicht einmal durchgelesen hatte, und Hermines Hausaufgabe hat er ebenfalls mit der Note F bewertet, weil sie zu lang war", mischte auch Ron sich ein. 

„Ausserdem hat er sein Pult umgeworfen und uns verjagt, als wir auch nur einen Pieps gemacht haben", ergänzte Hermine.

„Und er hat sogar Slytherin hundertzwanzig Punkte abgezogen", endete Harry.

Die Miene des alten Zauberers hatte sich während ihrer Aufzählungen deutlich geändert. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen war erloschen und er war in sich zusammengesunken und starrte traurig vor sich hin.

Nach einer Weile stellte er seine Tasse langsam auf den Tisch und erhob sich wortlos. Er ging zu dem grossen Fenster und starrte hinaus, während er ihnen den Rücken zukehrte.

„Ich werde euch und den Slytherins natürlich die Punkte zurückgeben und ich werde auch mit Severus reden. Ich verspreche euch, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommen wird. Ihr könnt das den anderen auch sagen."

Die Stimme des Schulleiters klang diesmal nicht jugendlich und schelmisch, sondern gebrochen und traurig.

Harry warf Hermine und Ron einen sorgenvollen Blick zu. „Was ist los, Professor?"

Dumbledore seufzte tief aber er drehte sich nicht um. „Ich denke, dass ich mich verschätzt habe, das ist alles."

„Verschätzt?" echote Ron.

„Severus ist im Grunde kein schlechter Mensch, wisst ihr", sagte Dumbledore abwesend. „Er hat es sich selbst bloss immer so schwer gemacht. Das Leben war auf seine eigene Weise brutal zu ihm, aber er hat gelernt zu überleben, indem er stark und unbeugsam war. Er hat nie etwas anderes gelernt. Ihm wurde praktisch in die Krippe gelegt immer den Kopf hoch zu halten. Es war schon so in der Schule und dann, nach dem ‚Unfall' mit Lupin, hat ihn genau dieser Stolz zu Voldemort geführt. Er war immer etwas zu selbstbewusst für sein eigenes Wohl, wie es so manche von den Slytherins leider so oft sind. Männer wie Severus wurden erzogen nie Schwäche zu zeigen und zu dominieren. Weil er sich Voldemort unterstellte, hatte dieser ihm doch sehr viel Macht und ein Gefühl der Genugtuung verschafft, das ich ihm verweigerte. Ich habe damals die Sache in der Heulenden Hütte vertuscht und Severus dadurch ein zweites Mal zum Opfer gemacht. 

Sich von Voldemort abzuwenden, bedeutete für ihn, diese Macht, sein Selbstwertgefühl und einen grossen Teil seines Stolzes zu verlieren, und sich willentlich vor anderen Menschen, vor allem den Leuten vom Ministerium, zu erniedrigen. Das hat Severus tief verletzt und seine Art, wie er heute ist, ist nichts als ein verzweifelter Versuch, das bisschen Stolz, das er noch hat, zu festigen und zu spüren. Alles andere wäre Schwäche und war in seinem Leben nie geduldet."

Er drehte sich wieder und sah die drei Schüler eindringlich an.

„Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich vertraue ihm mit meinem Leben und er hat so viel für uns getan und so wenig dafür bekommen. Aber leider denke ich, dass dies ein Teil des Problems ist. Er weiss, dass nur ich ihn wirklich hier haben will. Von all den anderen wird er bestenfalls geduldet. Und selbst bei mir denkt er, dass ich seine Tätigkeit als Spion mehr schätze als seine Person. Er wird gebraucht aber nicht gewollt. Weder von der einen Seite, noch von der anderen. Das Ministerium würde ihn wahrscheinlich sofort nach Askaban schicken, wenn es Hogwarts und mich nicht gäbe, und das weiss er. Auch Voldemort benutzt sein Wissen zwar nur, aber im Gegensatz zu unserer Seite kriegte er dort Macht als Gegenleistung. Und nun sieht es so aus, als würde Voldemort den Krieg gewinnen. Das reisst Severus geistig entzwei. Ein Teil von ihm kämpft gegen die dunkle Versuchung, während der andere mehr als verunsichert ist." Wieder machte der Direktor eine nachdenkliche Pause, bevor er fortfuhr. „Die dunkle Macht ist stark und wenn sie jemanden einmal im Griff gehabt hatte, wird derjenige für immer gegen sie ankämpfen müssen. Die Macht über andere ist ein starkes Gefühl und wird fast zu einer Sucht. Die dunkle Seite ruft nach Severus. Und je stärker Voldemort wird, desto stärker wird auch Severus' Drang nach Gerechtigkeit. Seiner Gerechtigkeit, die ihm zurückgeben kann, was er verloren hatte, das einzige was er jemals wirklich besessen hatte, seine Würde."

Die Schüler hatten teils fasziniert, teils verängstigt zugehört.

„Wollen Sie sagen, dass Snape wieder zu Voldemort zurückkehren könnte?" fragte Harry.

Dumbledore atmete tief ein. „Ich hoffe nicht, dass es dazu kommt. Ich habe mich damals vor Gericht für ihn verbürgt und ihm so das Leben gerettet. Ich habe ihm einen Job und einen Sinn zum weitermachen gegeben, deshalb steht er, nach seinem eigenen Ehrgefühl, in meiner Schuld. In Wahrheit beruht dies jedoch auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber er hat seiner Schuld mir gegenüber immer mehr Gewicht gegeben. Dies hält ihn auch auf unserer Seite. Denn sein Ehrgefühl ist genauso stark wie sein Stolz. Ich hoffe nur, dass das genügt, dass er nicht gegen meinen Willen handeln wird." 

„Und wenn er es doch tut?" fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

Dumbledore lächelte gequält. „Dann beweist das, was für ein schlechter Menschenkenner ich bin, und ich werde die Konsequenzen ziehen und ihn dem Ministerium ausliefern."

Harry schluckte schwer. Es war eine allgemein vertretene Meinung, dass der Schulleiter zu vertrauenswürdig war. Dumbledore hatte Severus immer blind vertraut, und Harry wagte nicht zu denken, was es brauchte, dass der alte Zauberer dieses Vertrauen in Frage stellte. Unwillkürlich dachte er zurück an die Szene, als er Snape und Sirius belauscht hatte. 

„Professor Dumbledore.." Er zögerte. Sollte er wirklich davon erzählen? Aber er wollte, dass Dumbledore alle Informationen hatte wenn Snape begann zu schwanken. Snape war immer ein griesgrämiger, wütender Mensch gewesen, aber Harry zog es vor Punkte von dem Mann abgezogen zu bekommen, als einen dunklen oder sogar unverzeihlichen Fluch von ihm aufgehalst zu kriegen. Ausserdem würde es Dumbledore das Herz brechen. Harry hatte zwar nie begriffen warum, aber der alte Zauberer schien tatsächlich so etwas wie Freundschaft für den anderen Mann zu fühlen.

„Ja, was ist Harry?" fragte Dumbledore sanft. 

Harry wechselte kurz einen Blick mit Ron, bevor er tief einatmete und anfing zu erzählen. „Ron und ich haben belauscht, wie Snape Sirius gedroht hatte."

Der alte Zauberer nickte aufmerksam. „Ja, Sirius hat mir von der Begegnung erzählt. Er hat gesagt, dass Severus ziemlich...ahem...bitter war."

Das war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, fand Harry, aber er war froh, dass Dumbledore nichts über die Tatsache sagte, dass er und Ron so spät noch aufgewesen waren. Denn wenn Sirius ihm von dem Streit erzählt hatte, dann wusste der Schulleiter auch, dass es mitten in der Nacht gewesen war.

„Da war noch mehr", fuhr Harry fort. "Nachdem Sirius fort war, hielt Snape seinen Arm und sagte, dass er Sie nicht unbedingt brauchte. Und, nun ich weiss nicht ob es wichtig ist, aber er hat Voldemort dunkler Lord genannt."

Daraufhin ging Dumbledore zu seinem Pult und liess sich schwer in seinen hohen Bürostuhl fallen, sodass dieser unter seinem Gewicht leicht knarrte. Der Schuldirektor schloss kurz die Augen und sah dann zu den drei Jugendlichen auf. „Geht jetzt bitte zurück und sagt den anderen, dass sie ihre Punkte zurück bekommen. Ich werde gleich nach Severus schicken. Ich habe einiges mit ihm zu besprechen."

Harry und seine Freunde nickten bedrückt, standen aber auf und verliessen das Büro des Schulleiters.

***********

      T.B.C.


	6. Auf Messers Schneide

Kapitel 5:

Auf Messers Schneide 

Weder Harry noch seine Freunde sahen Snape an diesem Tag noch einmal - noch nicht einmal im Grossen Saal erschien er und sein Platz am Ende des Lehrertisches blieb leer. Harry konnte nicht behaupten, dass er dies bereute, und Ron hatte sogar vehement gehofft, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer von Dumbledore so zur Schnecke gemacht worden war, dass er es nicht mehr wagte seine übergrosse Nase in nächster Zeit sehen zu lassen.

Dafür war zu Dumbledores Linken ein weiteres Gedeck aufgetischt worden, hinter dem ein gutmütig lächelnder Remus Lupin sass. Unter dem Tisch neben Lupins Füssen lag ein grosser, schwarzer Hund, der den Kopf auf die verkreuzten Vorderpfoten gelegt hatte und sich die Schülerschar an den Tischen mit mässigem Interesse besah.

Die meisten Schüler beachteten den braunhaarigen Mann nicht weiter aber ein paar von ihnen, vor allem aus der Slytherin Ecke des Raums, bedachten ihn mit ablehnenden Blicken. Der ehemalige Lehrer war ein Werwolf und dies war für viele Menschen schon Anlass genug, ihn zu hassen und zu fürchten. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum Lupin nicht mehr unterrichtete. Ein weiteres Übel, dachte Harry, für die Snape verantwortlich war. Hätte der Zaubertranklehrer nicht ‚aus Versehen' den Schülern über Lupins Zustand berichtet, wäre dieser sicherlich auf seinem Posten geblieben. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung sah Harry auch freundliche Gesichter, die sich zu freuen schienen den Lehrer, der damals recht beliebt gewesen war, zu sehen und die wohlwollend zurücklächelten.

Das gewaltige Rascheln von Dutzenden von Flügelpaaren, die durch die Luft flatterten, liess alle aufsehen. Durch das offene Fenster hoch oben unter der magischen Decke schoss ein weisser-brauner Schwarm, der sich gleich darauf in duzende individuelle Eulen auflöste, die kreuz und quer durch den Raum einige Kreise zogen, bis jede ihre Zielperson gefunden hatte und vor ihr auf dem Tisch landete.

Auch vor Harry hatte sich eine ihm unbekannte braune Eule mit schwarzgesprenkeltem Brustgefieder niedergelassen und streckte ihm ihr Bein entgegen, an der ein kleiner, aufgerollter Brief angebunden war.

Etwas überrascht nahm er ihr das Pergament ab und fütterte sie mit einigen kleinen Brocken seines Essens, woraufhin der Vogel zufrieden schuhschute, sich vom Tisch abstiess und davonflog.

„Von wem ist denn der Brief?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Ja, genau", fiel Ron ein. „Die einzigen, von denen du sonst Post empfängst, sitzen an bzw. unter dem Tisch dort oben.

Harry zuckte kurz ahnungslos mit den Schultern und öffnete das Pergament. Es war eine kurze Notiz aber Harry kannte die Schrift sofort.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Triff uns heute Abend zusammen mit Hermine und Ron um acht im Astronomieturm. Remus und ich haben euch etwas Wichtiges zu sagen._

_S._

Die drei Freunde konnten kaum erwarten die wichtige Neuigkeit zu erfahren, und kurz vor acht stiegen sie die enge Treppe in dem hohen Turm hinauf.

Sie erreichten die dicke, von der Zeit gezeichnete Holztür, die zum Eingang des Astronomiezimmers führte, und traten in den runden Saal, der Mit Modellen verschiedener Sterne, Astronomie- und Sternenkarten und unterschiedlichen Messgeräten vollgestopft war. Vor der riesigen Glasfront, neben dem fünf Meter hohen Teleskop stand Remus Lupin neben Sirius, letzterer noch immer in seiner Hundegestalt.

Als sie im Raum waren kam Lupin zu ihnen und lächelte sie an, bevor er einen Zauberstab auf die Tür hinter ihnen richtete und diese mit einem Zauber verriegelte.

„Ich kann mich noch erinnern, dass dieser Raum oft und gerne als Liebesnest für hormonell übersteuerte Teenager gebraucht wurde. Und wir wollen ja nicht gestört werden", sagte er entschuldigend.

Erst als die Tür gesichert war, verwandelte sich Sirius zurück und kam ebenfalls zu den Freunden.

„Was ist denn los? Was wollt ihr uns so Wichtiges sagen?" platzte es aus Harry heraus.

Sirius' Miene verdunkelte sich unmerklich. „Wir wollten euch warnen, vor allem dich Harry. Du bist in Gefahr."

Harry sah den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck seines Paten, aber er erschrak nicht. Mit einer Spur von Bitterkeit dachte er, was für ein verrücktes Leben er führte, dass ihn eine solche Warnung nicht mehr erschreckte. Dass er in Gefahr war, war in seinem kurzen Leben leider schon zur morbiden Gewohnheit geworden.

„Und wer ist es diesmal? Wieder Voldemort?", seufzte Harry gleichmütig. Ron konnte sich ein leises Glucksen nicht verkneifen und selbst Sirius und Lupin schmunzelten anflugsweise ob seiner fast gleichmütigen Antwort.

Doch die Heiterkeit aus ihren Augen verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war. „Nein. Diesmal ist es nicht Voldemort sondern Snape."

„Snape?", wiederholte Hermine verdutzt.

Aber Ron schnippte mit den Fingern und hatte sein Ich-habs-ja-immer-gesagt Gesicht aufgesetzt. „Wusste ich's doch. Der Kerl hat Dreck am Stecken."

Harry allerdings sah eher zweifelnd aus. „Snape? Bist du sicher? Der ist doch bloss ein Hund der bellt aber nicht beisst." Noch bevor er fertig geredet hatte, kam ihm Dumbledores sorgenvolle Aussage in den Sinn und ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus.

Remus schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Das war bis jetzt immer so. Er schuldet Dumbledore etwas, genau wie Dumbledore ihm etwas schuldet, aber Snape hat sich sehr verändert in letzter Zeit. Er ist unruhig und schläft, nach Dumbledores Aussage, kaum noch. Er hat absolut keine Toleranz gegenüber Sirius und heute Morgen haben wir beide gehört, wie er sich mit Dumbledore gestritten hat."

„Das war recht unschön gewesen", bestätigte Sirius. „Bis jetzt hat Dumbledore immer gewusst wie er zu Snape durchdringen konnte, und der Giftmischer hat auch jedes Mal am Ende den Schwanz vor ihm eingezogen. Diesmal hat er allerdings laut schreiend und Albus verfluchend dessen Büro verlassen. Als er uns auf der Treppe begegnete, hat er uns angeschrieen. Er hat gesagt, dass es genauso sei wie damals bei den Herumtreibern. Dass Dumbledore seine heissgeliebten Gryffindors immer bevorzugte, aber das er dafür sorgte, dass es diesmal anders ausgehen und Dumbledores Liebling den Preis, dafür, dass er ihn lächerlich gemacht hatte, zahlen würde."

„Was meinte er damit?", fragte Hermine.

Der Animagus wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Lupin. „Ihr wisst, was damals in der Heulenden Hütten geschehen ist, nicht?", wandte sich Lupin wieder an sie. Die drei Schüler nickten stumm.

„Es war ein blöder Streich gewesen", Remus ignorierte den leicht beleidigt-wütenden Blick Sirius'.

„Er hat es verdient gehabt. Das einzige das blöde daran gewesen war, war dich damit hineinzuziehen", knurrte Black.

Lupin schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Er hätte sterben können, Sirius, und egal wie sehr er dich immer aufgeregt hatte, ich bezweifle, dass du damit hättest leben können. Aber wie dem auch sei, Severus hatte damals den Schrecken seines Lebens davongetragen und war vollkommen überzeugt, dass wir alle für den Mordversuch – denn genau das war es in seinen Augen - nach Askaban kämen, oder aber zumindest von der Schule verwiesen würden. Stattdessen hat uns Dumbledore noch eine Chance gegeben und bloss Sirius Nachsitzen aufgebrummt. Er hat uns nicht einmal Punkte abgezogen, weil er den anderen Lehrern nicht den Grund dafür erklären wollte. Er versuchte mich damals wohl vor allem vor dem Ministerium zu schützen, aber Severus hat es hart getroffen. Und um das Ganze noch schlimmer zu machen, hat Dumbledore ihn auch zum Schweigen verpflichtet. Sirius musste sich bei ihm entschuldigen und dann wurde die ganze Sache unter den Teppich gekehrt und vergessen. Dumbledores Handeln hat wahrscheinlich mein Leben gerettet, aber es hat Severus noch mehr verbittert. Seine Wut hat sich über die Jahre immer mehr angestaut, und ich fürchte, dass, was auch immer heute Morgen passiert ist, das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat."

Am nächsten Tag, achteten die drei Freunde besonders auf Snape und waren sehr angespannt. Remus' und Sirius' Warnung hatte sie hellhörig gemacht und die Beobachtungen der beiden ehemaligen Herumtreiber stimmten komplett mit denen Dumbledores überrein. Sie hatten noch am Morgen den Schulleiter aufgesucht, aber er war nur sehr traurig gewesen und hatte ihnen versprochen, auf Severus zu achten. Aber er wagte nicht, den Lehrer jetzt zu bedrängen oder zu ermahnen, oder er würde ihn garantiert ganz verlieren. Harry erinnerte sich nicht gerne an das Gespräch mit dem Direktor. Noch nie hatte er den alten Zauberer so geknickt gesehen. Dumbledore hatte ihre Warnung zwar ernst genommen, aber er hatte auch gesagt, dass er eine Schuld gegenüber Snape trug, und er um ihn kämpfen würde. Aber er hatte Harry versichert, dass er sie drei vor dem Lehrer beschützen würde, wenn es wirklich soweit kam.

Sie sahen jedoch für zwei Tage gar nichts von dem Zaubertränkemeister, noch nicht einmal zu den Mahlzeiten erschien er und die Gerüchte häuften sich, dass er nicht oder zu spät zu seinen Stunden erschien und total desinteressiert am Unterricht war. Harry hatte Mühe, das zu glauben, bis er selbst im Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer sass, und Snape eine Viertelstunde zu spät hereinstolzierte, ohne die Klasse auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Lest irgend etwas in euren Büchern", befahl er kalt, bevor er sich an sein Pult setzte, im Stuhl zurücklehnte und blicklos gegen eine Wand sah, als ob er tief in Gedanken versunken wäre.

Die Schüler wechselten verständnislose Blicke bevor sie ihre Bücher hervorholten und so taten, als ob sie lesen würden. Jedoch schielten alle immer wieder spannungsgeladen zu dem Lehrer, als ob sie jeden Moment erwarten würden, dass er explodierte. Aber nichts geschah. Er sass nur da und beachtete sie nicht.

Die Stunde verging und noch immer regte sich Professor Snape nicht, aber niemand wagte es den Lehrer darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass der Unterricht vorbei war. So sassen sie eine Viertelstunde später immer noch stumm da, bis es Hermine scheinbar zu blöde wurde.

„Ahem...Professor", piepste sie.

Snape sah auf und fixierte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, ohne jedoch etwas zu sagen.

„Ahem...Die Stunde, Sir", sagte Hermine zögernd, „sie ist zu Ende..."

Die ganze Klasse starrte von Hermine zu dem Lehrer, erwartend dass diesmal der Ausbruch sicherlich kam. Stattdessen winkte Snape nur gelangweilt ab. „Und was macht ihr dann noch hier? Verschwindet."

Kaum waren sie aus dem Zimmer, starrten sich Hermine und Harry an. „Was sollte das denn?"

Aber Ron schien keine Zeit zu haben um überrascht zu sein. „Er hat uns keine Hausaufgaben gegeben", jubelte er, als wäre er soeben Zeuge eines Wunders geworden.

Und dies sollte nicht das letzte Mal sein. Scheinbar gab Snape überhaupt keine Hausaufgaben mehr auf. Er liess den Unterricht teilnahmslos über sich ergehen, als würde es ihn gar nicht mehr interessieren und keiner der Schüler beschwerte sich darüber, ausser vielleicht Hermine, die in dem Unterricht gerne etwas gelernt hätte. Harry machte sich keine Illusionen. Dumbledore würde früher oder später eingreifen müssen. Immerhin war das hier eine Schule, aber im Moment schien er Snape in Ruhe zu lassen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister begann wieder zu den Mahlzeiten zu erscheinen, doch auch da zeigte er kein richtiges Interesse an irgend etwas, was die Schüler oder Lehrer sagten oder taten. Und anstatt seiner üblichen bohrenden und mürrischen Blicke, die er immer gezeigt hatte, war immer klarer etwas in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, das aussah wie überhebliche Langeweile. Je länger, je mehr gewann sein Gesicht einen Ausdruck, den Harry schon einmal gesehen hatte. Den selben blasierten Gesichtsausdruck, den Lucius Malfoy auf sein Gesicht gemeisselt zu haben schien.


	7. Avada Kedavra

Kapitel 6:

_Avada Kedavra_

Eine Woche später hatte sich an Snapes Verhalten nicht viel geändert. Ron genoss die ungewohnte Ruhe vor dem verhassten Lehrer und Hermine versteckte sich entrüstet in der Bibliothek, um selber nachzulesen, was ihnen Snape verpasste beizubringen.

Harry dagegen war etwas beunruhigt. Er dachte oft an Sirius' Warnung zurück. Wobei er sich keine allzu großen Sorgen um sich selber machte. Er hatte Snape schon so oft dunkler Machenschaften beschuldigt, was sich jedes Mal als falsch herausstellte, dass er sich jetzt nicht mehr wirklich von dem Lehrer bedroht fühlte, außer um Punkte abgezogen oder Nachsitzen aufgebrummt zu kriegen. Aber was ihn beschäftigte, war die Möglichkeit Snape wieder an die dunkle Seite zu verlieren. Egal wie sehr der Mann auch im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich versagte, war er doch ein talentierter Zauberer und Getränkebrauer, was man sich so erzählte. Aber vor allem hatte er wichtige Informationen über den Orden und Dumbledores Pläne, die in Voldemorts Händen verheerend wären.

All seine Befürchtungen wurden jedoch beim Frühstück, eine Woche nach der schlimmen Zaubertränkestunde, übertroffen.

Harry konnte später nicht mehr genau sagen was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte zu dem Lehrertisch hinaufzusehen. Aber irgendwie war er auf einmal am beobachten, wie Snape und Dumbledore über etwas zu diskutieren schienen. Dumbledores Ausdruck war einer von gequälter Ruhe, während Snape offensichtlich sehr wütend war und dem Direktor, mit zu einer Grimasse verzogenen Gesicht, etwas zu sagen schien, das Harry aber durch den allgemeinen Lärm in der Großen Halle und seiner Distanz zum Lehrertisch nicht hören konnte.

Sein Blick wanderte zu den anderen Lehrern, die ebenfalls mit besorgten Gesichtern die Diskussion verfolgten, die sie, da sie am selben Tisch saßen, ohne Zweifel voll mitbekamen. Nur Sirius lag als Schnuffel unbeeindruckt am Boden und schlabberte gelangweilt ein wenig Wasser aus einem Geschirr.

Erst als Snape, noch immer Dumbledore wütend anstarrend, von seinem Platz so plötzlich aufschoss, dass sein Stuhl scheppernd nach hinten fiel, sah der große Hund auf. Gleichzeitig verstummten alle Schüler und das Klappern des Geschirrs hörte abrupt auf. Der Lärm des umfallenden Stuhls hatte die Aufmerksamkeit von allen zu dem Lehrertisch gelenkt, und durch die plötzliche Stille war es nun auch gut zu hören, als Snape Dumbledore anherrschte.

„Ich lasse mich von Ihnen nicht mehr so behandeln Dumbledore. Sie haben mir nichts zu sagen."

"Können wir das nicht später besprechen, Severus?" sagte Dumbledore in einem versöhnlichen, leicht unbehaglichen Tonfall. „Das hier ist kaum der richtige Ort für diese Diskussion."

Doch Snape wollte davon nichts hören. Sein Gesicht verzog sich bloß noch mehr zu einer wütenden Fratze. „Sie wollen wohl nicht, dass Ihre ‚unschuldigen' Kinder etwas davon mitbekommen? Aber mir ist es gleichgültig, ob sie dies hier sehen. Ich lasse mich nicht mehr von Ihnen herumkommandieren, benutzen und erniedrigen, haben Sie gehört?"

Ein lautes Knurren lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Zaubertränkemeisters von dem Direktor ab und Harry konnte unter dem Tisch hindurch sehen, wie sich Schnuffel Snape genähert hatte und ihn mit gebleckten Zähnen anknurrte.

„Verzieh dich, du flohverseuchtes Biest", zischte Snape den Hund an, der allerdings nicht zurückwich, sondern einen weiteren Schritt auf den Zaubertränkemeister zumachte und ihn drohend anbellte.

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und deutete mit seiner Spitze auf den Animagus. „Verschwinde, habe ich gesagt."

Dumbledore stand nun ebenfalls vom Tisch auf. „Schnuffel, zurück. Und du, Severus, lass den Hund in Ruhe."

"Hund?" fragte Snape erhitzt. Dann lachte er kurz freudlos auf. „Schöner Hund ist das." Er wandte sich wieder dem Animagus zu. „Repercuti condicio humana!" Ein weißblauer, sternespritzender Strahl löste sich von seinem Stab und traf den Hund, der sofort von dem Licht eingehüllt wurde. Die Gestalt des Tieres begann sich zu verändern und zu einem Menschen zu werden.

Ein kollektives, überraschtes Keuchen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler und neben ihm hörte Harry Ron flüstern: „Dieser Idiot hat Sirius enttarnt."

Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, denn nun sprang Sirius Snape an und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Du dreckiger, mieser..."

„Das reicht", fuhr Dumbledore dazwischen und schob die beiden mit einer Kraft, die man dem alten Mann nicht zutraute, auseinender.

„Sirius, zurück. Und du Severus, steck den Zauberstab wieder weg."

Mit noch immer wütendem Gesicht trat Sirius zwei Schritte zurück, aber Snape weigerte sich eisern, seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand zu geben.

„Severus. Entweder steckst du ihn weg, oder ich nehme ihn dir weg." Dumbledores Stimme war leise aber enthielt einen warnenden Unterton.

Mit einem weiteren wütenden Blick auf Sirius reagierte der Zaubertränkemeister schließlich und steckte seinen Zauberstab zögernd zurück in seinen Ärmel.

Die Situation erst einmal unter Kontrolle, wandte sich der Schulleiter an die noch immer starrenden Schüler, von denen einige anscheinend, obwohl er jetzt anders aussah als auf den Anzeigen und Plakaten, Sirius Black sofort erkannt hatten und angstvoll miteinander tuschelten.

„Kinder, bitte beruhigt euch. Habt keine Angst, die Situation ist vollkommen unter Kontrolle."

Doch das aufgeregte Tuscheln ging weiter und wurde noch lauter, als die Neuigkeit, dass dieser Animagus Sirius Black war, von Schüler zu Schüler durch den ganzen Saal eilte. Aber Harry beachtete seine Mitschüler nicht, sondern fixierte lediglich seinen Paten mit seinem Blick. Black sah sehr wütend aus. Ein Gefühl, das Harry mit ihm teilte. Snape hatte alles zerstört. Nun war Sirius noch mehr auf der Flucht als zuvor, da er nicht einmal mehr in seiner Hundeform sicher war.

„Schau was du getan hast, Black. Du hast die Kinder erschreckt", verspottete Snape Sirius mit einem fiesen Lächeln. „Und diesmal kann dir keiner helfen."

Die Geräusche im Saal verstummten wieder, als die Neugier über die Angst siegte und alle angestrengt lauschten, was oben gesprochen wurde.

„Ich bring dich um, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue Snape", knurrte Sirius.

„Vorausgesetzt du schaffst es dem Ministerium zu entkommen, meinst du wohl."

Die beiden fixierten sich für eine Weile mit hasserfüllten Blicken, und Dumbledore wandte sich wieder ihnen zu. „Beruhigt euch...", sagte er in einem beschwichtigenden Tonfall.

Doch die beiden gifteteten sich bloss weiterhin an.

„Ich wusste es von Anfang an, Snape. Du bist nichts weiter als ein öliger verräterischer Opportunist", fauchte Black.

Snape starrte ihn für einige Sekunden weiterhin mit hasserfüllten Augen an, aber als er antwortete war es in dieser Tonlage, die Harry nur zu gut kannte. Die Stimmlage, die er noch nie bei jemandem ausser Snape gehört hatte. Diese Stimme war leise, fast schon geflüstert und hatte doch die Macht auch den hintersten Winkel eines Raumes zu erreichen. „Und du Black, bist ein entflohener Mörder, der vom Ministerium gesucht wird, tot oder lebendig."

Harry begriff nicht wirklich, was Snape vorhatte, aber auf einmal schlugen all seine Instinkte Alarm, und in Panik, von der er nicht wusste woher sie kam, schoss er von seinem Stuhl hoch, nur um zu sehen, wie Snape blitzartig seinen Zauberstab zückte und auf Sirius richtete.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Die Zeit um Harry schien auf einmal stehen zu bleiben und alles bewegte sich wie in Zeitlupe als er den grünen Strahl sah, der Snapes Zauberstab verliess und wie eine tödliche Schlange, unaufhaltsam auf seinen Paten zuschoss, bis er ihn inmitten der Brust traf.

Sirius blieb noch einen Sekundenbruchteil stehen, die nichtsehenden Augen weit geöffnet, bevor seine Beine nachgaben und er wie ein Klotz zu Boden sackte.

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry hörte den Schrei in der Großen Halle widerhallen, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass dieser schreckliche, unmenschliche Ton voll von Verzweiflung und Schock aus seiner eigenen Kehle gekommen war.

Er bekam kaum mit, wie einige der Schüler ebenfalls aufsprangen und wie Dumbledore und Remus sofort zu dem gefallenen Zauberer eilten. Seine Gedanken schwirrten wirr in seinem Kopf herum, ohne dass er einen davon fassen und so lange zurückhalten konnte, dass er Sinn ergab. Satzfetzen drangen in sein Bewusstsein ein. Sie verschwanden aber zu schnell wieder im tauben Tumult in seinem Gehirn, als dass er sie hätte zu Ende denken könne. „Nein, nicht Sirius, wie Cedric, Avada Kedavra... Sirius Black ist soeben von Snape umgebracht worden."

Dieser letzte Gedanke durchbrach plötzlich das Chaos in seinem Kopf und gleichzeitig wie sein Hirn zu diesem einzig logischen Ergebnis kam, sträubte sich Harrys Herz dies zu akzeptieren. „Nein...", flüsterte er. „Nein, nein, nein..." Er war sich vage bewusst, wie Ron und Hermine an seine Seite gekommen waren und bestürzt auf ihn einredeten, aber er hörte ihre Stimmen nicht. ‚Er ist nicht tot. Er kann nicht tot sein. Das ist bloss ein weiterer Alptraum und ich werde bestimmt gleich aufwachen', behauptete eine energische Stimme irgendwo in Harrys Hinterkopf, immer und immer wieder, während seine Augen auf die Menschen geheftet blieben, die dort oben hinter dem Pult über Sirius, dessen Körper von dem Tisch und den Menschen um ihn herum vor seiner Sicht versteckt blieb, gebeugt waren.

„Hagrid, Minerva, schafft die Kinder hinaus", hörte er beiläufig Dumbledores Stimme über den allgemeinen Tumult rufen und einige Sekunden später begannen Schüler um ihn herum widerwillig zum Ausgang zu gehen, als sie von den Lehrern dazu aufgefordert wurden. Harry bemerkte kaum, wie sich die Schüler an ihm vorbeischoben und ihn von Zeit zur Zeit wegen mangelnden Platzes anrempelten. Er war sich kaum bewusst, dass Hermine und Ron bei ihm blieben und ihn so gut wie möglich von den Massen abschirmten und ihn immer wieder mit bestürzten und mitleidigen Blicken bedachten.

Erst das Gewicht einer prankenhaften Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte, holte ihn ein Stück in die Realität zurück. Er sah auf, um in Hagrids erschüttertes Gesicht zu sehen. „Komm Harry. Der Direktor hat gesagt ihr drei sollt in seinem Büro auf ihn warten."

Harry starrte den Wildhüter distanziert an. Dann erst sah er, dass die Augen des Halbriesen verdächtig glitzerten, obwohl er sich sichtliche Mühe gab, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Tränen? Nein, sagte sich Harry. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Wildhüter etwas im Auge, denn wenn dies Tränen waren, dann würde das bedeuten, dass etwas schreckliches geschehen war. Dass jemand gestorben war.

Dass Sirius tot war.

‚Er ist nicht tot', mahnte die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf erneut. ‚Hagrid würde nicht um Sirius trauern. Er hatte ihn ja nicht gekannt.' ‚Aber Hagrid hat ein solch weiches Herz, dass er um jeden weinen würde, der vor seinen Augen umgebracht worden ist', beharrte eine andere Stimme .

Harry wollte diese Stimme nicht hören. Er schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Nein", hauchte er, die ganze Kraft aus seiner Stimme gestohlen vom Schock, der ihn noch immer gefangen hielt.

„Komm Junge", ermahnte ihn Hagrid wieder und steuerte ihn wortlos in Richtung Ausgang. Harry hatte nicht die Kraft sich zu widersetzen.

Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie er in Dumbledores Büro kam. Irgendwie saß er einfach auf dem blauen Sofa zwischen Hermine und Ron.

Hagrid hatte sich ein paar Meter entfernt und sah mitfühlend und hilflos zu ihm hinunter.

„Vielleicht hat er nicht getroffen", ermunterte Hermine. Auch wenn sie überhaupt nicht zuversichtlich klang.

„Oder Snape hat den Fluch falsch betont. Du weißt ja wie sehr es auf die Aussprache ankommt", ergänzte Ron.

Harry sah nicht zu ihnen auf. Er blieb bloß still auf dem Sofa sitzen, leicht nach vorn gebeugt und die Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt.

Doch irgend ein Teil seiner Seele hatte ihre Worte gehört und er hielt daran fest, als gäbe es nichts anderes mehr auf der Welt.

T.B.C.


	8. Avada Kedavra, Teil 2

Kapitel sieben:

_Avada Kedavra, Teil 2:_

Als das leise Knarren der Tür zu ihn hinaufdrang, sah Harry ruckartig auf. Dumbledore trat etwas bedächtig in den Raum und hielt kurz die Tür für Professor McGonagall. Das Gesicht der Lehrerin war angespannt und in ihren Augen brannte so etwas wie versteckte Wut.

Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Dumbledore von den Begebenheiten um Sirius und sein hier sein erzählt, stellte Harry desinteressiert fest. Doch als die ältere Lehrerin sich zu ihnen umdrehte und Harrys Blick traf, änderte sich ihre Wut in trauriges Mitleid. Harry fühlte wie sich seine Nackenhaare in einer furchtbaren Vorahnung aufstellten und er sah schnell von ihr weg zu Dumbledore, der ihn allerdings mit einem nicht minder traurigen, bedauernden Blick musterte und langsam näher kam.

Harry fühlte, als würde der Boden unter ihm weggezogen und ihm wurde schwindlig. Ein Blick in Dumbledores ausdrucksvolle Augen, und er wusste was der Direktor ihm zu sagen hatte, aber er wollte es nicht hören. Sobald die Worte laut ausgesprochen wären, würde seine letzten Hoffnungen zu Nichts zerfallen.

„Harry...", begann der Direktor, als er vor dem Sofa stand, doch seine Stimme brach ab und ein betretenes Schweigen füllte den Raum. Mit einem fast schon verzweifelten Gesicht kauerte sich der alte Zauberer vor dem Sofa nieder, sodass seine Augen auf selber Höhe waren wie Harrys.

„Es tut mir unendlich leid, dir das sagen zu müssen..." Wieder brach Dumbledores Stimme und der Direktor schüttelte stattdessen langsam bedauernd den Kopf.

Harry bekam dies jedoch nur noch verschwommen mit, als seine Umwelt um ihn zu verwischen drohte. Er wollte nicht weinen. Doch die Tränen, die beißend gegen seine Augen drückten, liessen sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sirius Black war tot. Sein Pate - der einzige Erwachsene, der so etwas wie ein Vater für ihn hätte sein können, war tot. Ein dicker Klumpen bildete sich in seiner Kehle und machte es unmöglich etwas zu sagen. Das Ding in seinem Hals schwoll nur noch mehr an und drohte ihn gleich zu ersticken. Erst als sich die ersten Tränen von seinen Augen lösten und nass seine Wangen herabglitten löste sich der Klumpen mit einem lauten Schluchzer. Und als ob dieses eine Geräusch einen Damm geöffnet hatte, begann plötzlich etwas in Harry zu zerbrechen und ein weiterer Schluchzer folgte dem ersten. Harry versuchte noch sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er war kein Kind mehr und er wollte nicht hier vor all den Menschen zusammenbrechen. Doch als Dumbledore in einer plötzlichen Bewegung seine Schultern packte und ihn nah an sich zog, verlor Harry den Kampf und weinte haltlos gegen Dumbledores Schulter. Der alte Zauberer hielt ihn fest und strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken. „Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Bitte glaube mir. So unendlich leid." Harry hörte die traurigen Worte und erschrak, wie gequält und brüchig die sonst so starke Stimme des Direktors klang, aber auch sie vermochte den verräterischen Strom von Tränen nicht zu stoppen und Harry schluchzte nur noch heftiger.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Stunden geweint hatte, bis die Tränen endlich zu versiegen schienen, und auch dann wurde sein Körper noch immer von unregelmässigen Schluchzern erschüttert.

„Ist schon gut mein Junge. Ist schon gut. Du schaffst das schon." Dumbledores Stimme war noch immer traurig und Harry schaffte es, sich etwas aufzurichten. Er war noch nicht einmal überrascht, als er Tränen auf dem Gesicht des Direktors sah.

Jetzt wurde er sich auch bewusst, dass Ron und Hermine ebenfalls ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern gelegt hatten und auch ihre Gesichter tränenüberströmt waren.

„Geht es einigermassen?", fragte Dumbledore leise.

Harry vertraute seiner Stimme nicht und er nickte nur schwach.

„Warum?", brachte er schliesslich gebrochen hervor. Na also. Ein ganzes Wort ohne wieder zusammenzubrechen.

Der Direktor seufzte müde. „Wir werden es herausfinden, Harry."

„Wo ist er?", fragte Harry weiter, die Augen auf den Boden richtend.

„Wer?"

Si...Sirius." Diesmal schaffte Harry nicht, ein erneutes schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

„Im Krankenflügel."

Harry richtete nun seinen Blick auf Dumbledore mit einer Entschlossenheit, die er sich selbst, in dieser Lage, nie zugetraut hätte.

„Ich will ihn sehen!"

„Harry...", sagte McGonagall zweifelnd, doch Harry fixierte sie entschlossen. „Ich. Will. Ihn Sehen!"

„Ist schon gut Minerva. Er hat das Recht dazu", antwortete Dumbledore müde.

Mit soviel Entschlossenheit, wie es ihm möglich war, stiess sich Harry von dem Sofa ab und stand auf. Auch seine beiden Freunde und der Direktor kamen auf die Beine und er fühlte die stützende Hand des Schulleiters zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, als er sanft aus dem Büro gesteuert wurde.

Harry war dankbar, dass sie niemandem in den Gängen begegneten. Er könnte jetzt nicht damit umgehen, flüsternde und ihm Blicke zuwerfende Mitschüler zu treffen.

Als sie in den Krankenflügel traten, bemerkte Harry mit Unwillen, wie hell und freundlich es hier aussah. Es erschien ihm wie eine Verhöhnung. Es sollte nicht hell sein hier, sondern bedrückt und düster. Genauso wie es in ihm aussah. Er fühlte erneut Tränen in seinen Augen, doch blinzelte sie weg.

„Direktor, was machen die Kinder hier? Ist jemand verletzt?", holte ihn die Stimme von Madame Pomfrey aus seinen Gedanken. Die ältere Hexe eilte schnell auf sie zu.

„Wir wollen Sirius Black sehen", antwortete der Direktor.

„Black?" Pomfrey liess ihren Blick perplex über sie Schüler schweifen. „Aber Albus. Die Kinder haben hier nichts verloren."

„Poppy, bitte. Es hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit", wandte Dumbledore ein.

Nach einem weiteren zweifelnden Blick nickte sie jedoch und ging zu einer weissen Tür an der einen Seite des Raumes. Die Gruppe folgte ihr schweigend, Dumbledores Hand noch immer beruhigend auf Harrys Rücken.

Die Türe führte sie in ein kleines fast leeres Zimmer, in dessen Mitte ein schmales Bett stand. Auf diesem Bett, das schon mehr wie eine Pritsche aussah, lag der stille Körper von Sirius Black, bis zur Brust mit einem weissen Leinen verdeckt.

Fast automatisch trugen Harrys Beine ihn an die Seite seines Paten und er starrte einige Sekunden dumpf auf die leblose Gestalt. Seit er Sirius kennengelernt hatte, hätte er seinen Paten nie als gutaussehend beschrieben. Die Jahre in Askaban hatten den Mann zu schwer gezeichnet, und nur noch einen Schatten des ehemalig gutaussehenden Mann übriggelassen. Als er jetzt so dalag, kein Funkeln in seinen Augen oder ein freundliches Lächeln, das seine Züge belebte, wirkte er noch ausgemergelter als jemals zuvor.

Zögernd hob Harry eine Hand und berührte federleicht eine der eingefallenen Wangen des Mannes, zuckte aber sofort zurück, als er die Kälte der Haut spürte. Die Kälte des Todes hatte sich über Sirius ausgebreitet. Seine Brust war unnatürlich still und in seiner Miene war nicht die geringste Emotion zu sehen. Selbst sein Gesicht wirkte surreal still -- leblos. Dies war nicht mehr sein Pate. Dies war nur noch ein leblose Hülle. Ein Ding, leer und kalt, das bald auch vergehen würde, verrottend in einem Grab.

Harry sah dumpf auf seine Hand, mit der er den Körper berührt hatte. Sie zitterte leicht, aber es war nicht nur die Hand. Sein ganzer Körper begann leicht zu beben und am liebsten wäre er fortgelaufen, aber etwas hielt ihn gefangen. Eine krankhafte Faszination hielt seinen Blick auf der Leiche vor ihm. Leiche – nicht Sirius. Nie mehr Sirius...

Mit ungeheurer Willenskraft riss er seinen Blick von dem toten Körper und wandte sich zu den anderen um. Hermine weinte ungehemmt und Ron hielt sie fest gegen sich gepresst. Doch auch er, Dumbledore und Hagrid hatten noch immer tränengefüllte Augen. McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey weinten zwar nicht, aber auch sie sahen ihn voll Mitgefühl an.

Diese mitfühlenden Gesichter aber brachen etwas in ihm. Sirius Black war tot. Severus Snape hatte ihn getötet. Snape. Die betäubende Trauer in Harry begann in ungebremste Wut umzuschlagen. Sie mutierte, änderte sich erst und wuchs dann wie ein heisses Feuer in ihm. Das Beben in seinem Körper wurde stärker und er ballte die Fäuste, um die Wut, die in ihm brannte, unter Kontrolle halten zu können. „Wo ist Snape?"

„Harry", begann McGonagall wieder. „Du solltest nicht..."

„WO ZUR HÖLLE IST SNAPE?! ICH BRINGE IHN EIGENHÄNDIG UM!", unterbrach sie Harry in einer Lautstärke, dass Hermine erschreckt zusammenzuckte und mit geschockten Augen zu ihm hinübersah. Auch die anderen im Raum sahen ihn an, als hätte er ihnen soeben eröffnet, dass er der nächste dunkle Lord zu sein wünschte. Alle ausser Dumbledore, dessen Gesicht bloss noch trauriger wurde.

„Harry. Bitte überlass Professor Snape uns. Ich habe seinen Zauberstab konfisziert und er ist für den Moment in seinen Gemächern eingesperrt. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass er hierfür zur Verantwortung gezogen wird."

„Bullshit!", fluchte Harry lauthals und nicht minder aufgebracht. „Ihr habt ihn ja gehört. Sirius war ein gesuchter Verbrecher und niemand wird ihm etwas vorwerfen. Das Ministerium wird ihm allerhöchstens gratulierend auf die Schulter klopfen und ihm noch einen Orden verleihen. Und Sie beschützen ihn ja auch andauernd, Direktor. Sie werden ihn nicht wirklich bestrafen. Für sie war dieser elende, schmierige Ex-Todesser immer wichtiger als Sirius."

Die Trauer in Dumbledores Augen wich einem verletzten Ausdruck und Harry fühlte einen Anflug von Reue ob seiner Worte. Aber nicht genug, um die Wut auch nur ein wenig zu besänftigen.

„Harry, das ist nicht wahr, und du weißt das auch. Professor Snape hat etwas Schreckliches getan und er wird dafür gerade stehen müssen. Du hast mein Wort."

Harry lachte freudlos auf. „Und was wollen Sie tun, Direktor? Ihn von der Schule verweisen? Dann rennt er geradezu zu Voldemort und plaudert all Ihre Geheimnisse aus. Oder wollen Sie ihn nach Askaban schicken? Für den Mord an einem Verbrecher? Er würde nie verurteilt."

„Da liegst du falsch, mein Junge", flüsterte der Zauberer und wirkte auf einmal, als würde jedes seiner vielen Jahre sehr schwer auf ihm lasten. „Severus hat einen unverzeihlichen Fluch ausgesprochen. Das wird vom Ministerium nicht so einfach übersehen."

Harry schnaubte nur skeptisch.

„Wer's glaubt... Ich will Gerechtigkeit. Egal auf welche Weise, und ich werde sie auch kriegen", schwor er bitter, bevor er sich an den anderen vorbeischob und aus der Tür rannte, so schnell er konnte.

T.B.C

Special thanks to: Shelley, die sich uns als Beta-Leserin zur Verfügung gestellt hat und dies auch sehr gut macht.


	9. Ausser Kontrolle

Kapitel 8: 

_Ausser Kontrolle:_

__

__

Harry hatte sich nicht darauf konzentriert, wohin er lief. Eigentlich hatte er in seinen Schlafsaal gehen wollen, oder nach draussen zum See. Irgendwo, wo er allein sein und, bestmöglich etwas zertrümmern konnte. Er war so wütend, wie er es nie in seinem Leben für möglich gehalten hätte. Noch nicht einmal, wenn er von seinen Verwandten misshandelt wurde, fühlte er solch hilflosen Zorn; selbst Pettigrew, der seine Eltern verraten hatte, hatte er nicht so sehr gehasst, wie er jetzt Snape hasste. Diesmal hatte er den Mord mit ansehen müssen. Er war dabei gewesen, als sein Pate absolut sinnlos umgebracht worden war. 

Es war merkwürdig, aber noch vor einer Stunde war er weinend zusammengebrochen. Jetzt fühlte er sich jedoch nur noch hohl. Alles schien in ihm gestorben zu sein. Genau wie Sirius. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als wenn es sich zu einem harten, schweren Stein verformt hätte, der von innen gegen seine Brust drückte und bloss die Wut brannte noch immer heiss in ihm. Wut auf Snape, der Sirius getötet hatte, aber auch Wut über sich selbst, der im selben Saal gewesen war und doch nichts hatte tun können, und über Dumbledore, der die Anzeichen nicht erkannt hatte und nichts unternommen hatte, um Snape schon vorher aus dem Weg zu schaffen. 

Irgendwo in sich wusste Harry, dass weder er und Dumbledore etwas dafür konnten, aber er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er wollte jemandem die Schuld geben. Er wollte nach Möglichkeiten suchen, wie alles zu verhindern gewesen wäre. Jede Möglichkeit, die er fand schmerzte, und jeder neue Schmerz verstärkte seinen Hass, der die unerträgliche Trauer erstickt hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begrüsste Harry den Hass. Lieber hassen als leiden. Es war so viel einfacher, so viel genugtuender.

„Mr. Potter. Was tun Sie hier unten?"

Mit einem Ruck sah Harry auf und blickte geradewegs in die misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen von Mr. Filch, dem Hauswart. 

Harry sah sich um. Er befand sich in den Kerkern, geradewegs vor Snapes Quartier. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hierhin gelangt war. Hatte er nicht nach draussen gewollt? Sein Blick schwenkte zu der dicken Holztür, in deren Mitte eine sich windende Schlange eingeschnitzt war und wieder umschloss ihn der Hass wie ein wärmender Mantel.

„Ich will zu Snape", sagte er drohend.

Mr. Filch schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Der Direktor hat das Zimmer abgeschlossen und ich wurde beauftragt, niemanden hinein oder hinaus zu lassen."

„Und wie wollen Sie ihn da drin behalten, wenn er ausbrechen will?!", schrie Harry ausser sich. „Wie konnte der Direktor denn bloss _Sie_ mit Snapes Bewachung beauftragen? Sie beherrschen noch nicht einmal Magie. Aber es sollte mich nicht überraschen. Ich hab es ja gewusst, dass diese Schlange ungeschoren davonkommt."

Die Augen des alten Mannes verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und als er antwortete, war seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein giftiges Zischen. „Mr. Potter. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie für diese Frechheit bestraft werden. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass irgendein Schüler so mit mir redet. Professor Snape hat keinen Zauberstab und ein Schutzzauber hält jeden, der in dem Raum ist, gefangen, bis Dumbledore es ihm gestattet herauszukommen."

Harry war das egal. Er wünschte sich er wäre zusammen mit dem Zaubertränkemeister in diesem Zimmer. Snape hatte Sirius getötet und Harry schwor sich, dass er nicht tatenlos zusehen würde, wie der Zaubertränkemeister ungestraft davonkam. In dieser Beziehung war Dumbledore zu weichherzig. Nein, wenn er den Mörder bestraft sehen wollte, dann musste er es selber machen. Ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf einen überraschten Filch. 

„Petrificus Totalus."

Die Arme des Hausmeisters schnappten an seine Seiten und seine Beine klappten zusammen, bevor er langsam, steif wie ein Klotz nach hinten fiel und dort bewegungslos liegen blieb.

„Ich brauche nicht aus dem Zimmer rauszukommen, Filch. Ich will nur hinein. Alohomora!"

Die schwere Holztür sprang mit einem lauten Knarren auf und ohne Filch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, oder auf die ihn anfauchende Mrs. Norris zu achten, betrat Harry das Zimmer.

Harry hatte noch nie zuvor eines der privaten Lehrerzimmer betreten, aber er interessierte sich nicht für den Raum, der mit Bücherrealen und antik ausschauenden Möbeln ausgestattet war.

Alles was ihn interessierte, war der, in dunkle Roben gehüllte Mann, der in einem der gepolsterten Sesseln sass und ihm mit gehobener Augenbraue, erstaunt entgegensah.

„Potter." 

Harry wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber kaum diese überhebliche Langeweile, die in Snapes Stimme lag. Dieser Mann hatte noch vor keiner Stunde seinen Paten umgebracht, und nun sass er da. Relaxed und selbstgefällig, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert. Dies traf Harry wie ein Hammer. Snape bereute noch nicht einmal was er getan hatte. Kein Funken von Bedauern war in seinen Augen zu sehen. Im Gegenteil, als er Harry, der mühsam um Fassung rang, musterte, kräuselten sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln.

„Hast du ein Problem, Potter?"

Wie eigenständig hob sich Harrys Arm und er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den älteren Zauberer. „Stehen Sie auf, Snape. Ich will Sie nicht im Sitzen töten."

Harry war ernsthaft entschlossen Sirius zu rächen. Er hatte einmal Gnade walten lassen, als er Pettigrew verschont hatte. Und es hatte nur zu noch grösserem Übel geführt. Diesmal würde er nicht zögern. Er würde Snape dasselbe antun, wie auch Sirius erfahren hatte. Auge um Auge, wie sein Onkel sagen würde. Er war entschlossen und zeigte nicht die geringste Schwäche. Sein Arm mit dem Zauberstab zitterte nicht und seine Stimme war scharf und drohend. Er hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass seine Drohung das hämische Grinsen von Snapes Gesicht wischen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Snape stand nur langsam, mit Bedacht auf und fixierte Harry für einen Moment, scheinbar äusserst amüsiert, bevor er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und laut loslachte.

Harry blinzelte verblüfft und unbewusst senkte sich sein Arm mit dem Zauberstab ein wenig. Snape lachte, er lachte laut und dröhnend. Da war keine Angst getötet zu werden und keine Wut ob der Drohung. Nur ein irres, schallendes Lachen.

Harry war für einen Moment so perplex, dass seine Verwirrung die Wut für einige Sekunden überdeckte. Aber nur einige Sekunden, bevor sie wieder da war, noch gesteigert von Snapes Gelächter.

„Hören Sie auf damit! Hören Sie verdammt noch mal auf zu lachen, Sie Bastard."

Tatsächlich schien sich Snape ein wenig zu beruhigen und er sah ihn nur mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Was ist denn los mit Ihnen, Mr. Potter? Waren Sie nicht immer einer der Schüler, die dachten ich hätte keinen Sinn für Humor?"

„Seien Sie endlich ruhig." Harry hob seinen Arm wieder und richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf den Zaubertrankmeister. Allerdings hatte er nun seine Kontrolle verloren und seine Hand zitterte leicht vor Wut.

„Sie sind irre!", presste er schliesslich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, versuchend, seine zitternde Hand willentlich zum Stillsein zu zwingen.

„Bin ich das, Potter? Ist es so irre zu überleben? Ich lasse mir nichts mehr von Dumbledore vorschreiben. Genug von frechen Schülern und stinkenden Kerkern." Ein erneutes Grinsen zog sich über Snapes Gesicht und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich abwesend. In seinen Zügen lag etwas, was Harry noch nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte. Purer Wahnsinn.

Diese Erkenntnis nahm Harry vollkommen die Luft aus den Segeln. Snape war verrückt. Komplett durchgeknallt. Und er war zurück auf Voldemorts Seite. Der Zauberstab sank wieder ein wenig tiefer, als Harry Snape nur anstarren konnte.

Doch sein fassungsloses Gesicht schien Snape nur noch mehr zu erheitern. „Was ist los, Potter? Du siehst aus wie ein kleiner Junge, dessen Hund gestorben ist."

Diese hämische Bemerkung war wohl das falscheste, dass Snape in diesem Moment hätte sagen können, denn mit einem hasserfüllten Aufschrei, sprang Harry auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Kragen. Der Zauberstab fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Harry wollte Blut sehen und er wollte fühlen wie Snape litt. Der Todesfluch war zu gut für dieses Monster.

Snape versuchte sich zu fangen, als er von der Wucht von Harrys Angriff einige Schritte rückwärts taumelte. Doch Harry war es ziemlich egal, ob sie beide umfielen, er holte bloss aus und hieb seine Faust so heftig er konnte nach Snape. Da er um einiges kleiner war als der Zaubertränkemeister, traf er ihn mit voller Wucht in die Magengrube und irgendwo registrierte er genugtuend das schmerzvolle Stöhnen, als sich der Körper des älteren Mannes leicht nach vorne beugte.

Harrys bewusstes Denken hatte sich jedoch zu dieser Zeit fast gänzlich ausgeschaltet und er schmetterte seine Faust wieder und wieder gegen seinen Gegner. So heftig war seine Attacke, dass Snape keine Zeit hatte sich zu sammeln und einen Gegenschlag zu zielen. Er taumelte nur und versuchte mit seinen Armen seinen schmerzenden Unterleib zu schützen. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei holte Harry ein letztes Mal aus und schmetterte seine Faust gegen Snapes Gesicht. Der grosse Mann stolperte noch zwei Schritte rückwärts, seine Miene schmerzverzerrt und sein Blick glasig, bevor seine Beine nachgaben und er auf die Knie stürzte. 

Harry genügte dies jedoch nicht und er machte sich daran, zu dem gefallenen Zauberer zu gehen um ihn tot zu prügeln, als plötzlich zwei starke Händen seine Oberarme packten und ihn zurückhielten.

„Lass mich los. Ich bringe diesen Bastard um!", schrie er ausser sich, noch immer im Fieber des Angriffs.

„Harry, beruhige dich. Du kannst ihn nicht umbringen. Komm, mach dich nicht unglücklich."

Die drängende, beruhigende Stimme des Direktors durchdrang schlussendlich den Nebel von Wut um Harry und er hörte auf, gegen die Hände, die ihn hielten, anzukämpfen.

Er sah verzweifelt zu Dumbledore auf, der hinter ihm stand und ihn noch immer festhielt. Wenn der Direktor doch nur verstehen würde. Snape musste ausgeschaltet werden. „Direktor, er hat Sirius umgebracht. Er ist..."

„Ich weiss, Harry", beruhigte Dumbledore in einer sanften Stimme.

Ein hämisches Lachen, das in einem Husten endete, unterbrach die Beiden. „Welch hübsche Szene Albus. Du warst schon immer zu gutherzig. Zu schwach. Aber die Schwachen werden in diesem Krieg nicht überleben. Sie werden untergehen. Sie und diese ganze Schule. Alle werden untergehen. Alle..."

Wieder lächelte der Zaubertranklehrer nervös. 

„Er ist vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden", flüsterte Harry.

Mit sichtlicher Mühe und einem noch immer schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rappelte sich der Zaubertränkemeister wieder auf. Ein schmaler Rinnsal von Blut lief aus seiner Nase und er wischte es abwesend mit dem Ärmel weg, wobei er das Blut allerdings nur noch mehr verschmierte. Mit einem Schlag verschwand sein Lächeln und machte einer düsteren, unheilverkündenden Miene Platz. „Ihr werdet alle untergehen. Voldemort wird siegen und euch alle verdammen. Doch ich werde dann nicht mehr bei euch sein."

Harry sah zu Dumbledore hoch und sah in die traurigen Augen des Direktors, aus denen jeder Funke Lebensfreude verschwunden war. „Severus. Du weißt was dir bevorsteht. Deine Aktionen und deine jetzigen ruchlosen Worte werden dich vor Gericht bringen."

„Na und?" trotzte Snape. 

„Du kennst die Verfügungen, die dir beim letzten Mal vor Gericht aufgelegt worden sind. Eine der Bedingungen, warum die Klage fallengelassen worden ist. Keine Unverzeihlichen Flüche, egal unter welchen Umständen, oder du kriegst sofort den Kuss der Dementoren."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Er fühlte gleichzeitig eine genugtuende Wärme in seinem Innern, als er dies hörte, wie auch einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Doch dieser Schmerz der Reue war nicht für Snape, sondern für Dumbledore, der aussah, als würde er die Trauer nur schwer unterdrücken. Wenn Snape hingerichtet würde, dann würde das den Direktor sehr hart treffen.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir, Severus. Der Mann, den ich kannte, ist nicht der Mann, der hier vor mir steht. Es bricht mir das Herz, mein Junge, aber ich kann dich diesmal nicht schützen. Nicht mehr. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich werde das Ministerium benachrichtigen müssen. Du wirst bis zu deiner Verhaftung hier in deinen Räumen eingesperrt bleiben."

Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Dumbledore tat es wirklich. Er lieferte Snape dem Ministerium aus. Eigentlich hätte Harry darüber jubeln können. Snape würde bestraft werden. Wirklich bestraft, mit dem schlimmsten möglichen Urteil, das viel schrecklicher war als der Tod, aber die Trauer, die bei seinen Worten in Dumbledores Augen lag, dämpfte Harrys Freude beträchtlich.

**************

T.B.C.


	10. Aftermath

Kapitel 9

_Aftermath:_

Dumbledore schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich und versiegelte sie mit einem, Harry unbekanntem Zauber.

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, Potter?", hatte er jedoch auf einmal einen sehr wütenden Hausmeister im Gesicht. Filch war allem Anschein nach von Dumbledore aus seiner Erstarrung befreit worden und nun war sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von dem Harrys entfernt und er wetterte und tobte, ausser sich vor Wut.

Harry sah ihm teilnahmslos zu und achtete nicht einmal auf die Worte des Mannes. Was kümmerten ihn die Tiraden des Hausmeisters oder eventuelle Strafen? Sein Pate war heute umgebracht worden. Keine Strafe konnte so etwas noch übertrumpfen.

„Lass den Jungen für den Moment, Argus. Wir reden später über das, was er getan hat."

Der Hausmeister verstummte sofort, auch wenn er noch immer höchst feindselig Harry anstarrte. Selbst dieser bittere, alte Mann hatte genügend Respekt vor Dumbledore, um ihm ungefragt zu gehorchen. Dumbledores Wort war ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Unerschütterlich und über jeden Zweifel erhaben und jeder hier im Schloss schienen sich an diese stille Regel zu halten. Alle bis auf einen, auf jeden Fall.

Harry fühlte bei diesem Gedanken wieder Tränen in seine Augen schiessen. Das Gewicht von Sirius' Tod, die Schuld nichts dagegen getan zu haben und die Wut auf Snape schienen auf einmal tonnenschwer auf ihm zu liegen; drohend, ihn unter ihrem Gewicht zu erdrücken. Er fühlte sich auf einmal so hilflos und schwach und gegen seinen Willen, begann er wieder zu zittern.

Dumbledore kam zu ihm und legte tröstend einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Komm, Harry. Ich bringe dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Am besten legst du dich ein wenig hin."

„Ich kann mich nicht hinlegen. Snape, Sirius... Es würde nur noch schlimmer -- realer." Harry hasste den verräterischen Unterton in seiner Stimme, der all seine Gefühle offen legte.

Dumbledore begann ihn dennoch sanft von Snapes Quartieren und Filch wegzuführen. Dabei fasste er in eine Tasche in seiner Robe und zog eine kleine Phiole heraus, die er Harry reichte. „Das wird dir helfen zu schlafen, mein Junge."

Harry beäugte das kleine Glasgefäss mit der klaren Flüssigkeit skeptisch. „Es wird auch so gehen, Direktor, es ist auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich jemanden verloren habe, der mir nahe steht. Ich bin kein Kind mehr."

Dumbledore ignorierte seinen, zugegebenermassen, schwachen Protest und schob ihm die Phiole in die Hand, noch während sie liefen. „Das ist auch Remus Lupin nicht mehr, aber dennoch hat er es auch gebraucht."

Überrascht sah Harry zu Dumbledore und dieser schaffte sogar so etwas wie ein klägliches, gezwungen Lächeln. „Warum, denkst du, war er nicht bei Sirius? Es war sehr hart für ihn, den letzten seiner verbleibenden Freunde zu verlieren. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die für einen Werwolf gemacht hätten was die Herumtreiber für Remus getan haben. Werwölfe haben, ihrer Natur halber, überhaupt selten Freunde. Remus ist nun in seinen Räumen, und wie ich hoffe, schläft er. Es wird schwer werden für ihn, die Situation zu akzeptieren."

Nicht nur für ihn, dachte Harry, aber er fühlte sich zu betreten um auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, so nickte er nur wortlos. Zuviel war heute passiert. Zuviel um damit einfach fertig zu werden. Weder für ihn noch für Lupin. Wieder sah Harry zu Dumbledore auf, der neben ihm ging, noch immer seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern gelegt. Der Schulleiter wirkte so alt. Jede Furche in seinem Gesicht schien umso ausgeprägter, seine Augen waren stumpf und seine ganze Haltung sprach von bitterer Resignation. Für ihn wäre die Sache wahrscheinlich auch nicht einfacher. Er hatte eine Person verloren, die er sehr gemocht hatte, und würde den Untergang einer anderen Person, die ihm ebenfalls lieb und teuer war, in die Wege leiten.

„Und wie geh es Ihnen?" hörte sich Harry auf einen Impuls hin sagen. Der Direktor seufzte tief und stoppte, bevor er den Schüler mit schmerzlichem Blick ansah.

„Die Zeiten sind schwierig, wie es ist. Der Krieg gegen Voldemort ist in vollem Gange. Opfer wurden dabei schon gebracht, und werden auch weiterhin passieren. Menschen werden getötet oder verletzt. Die Gefühle eines einzelnen können zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht in Betracht gezogen werden. Wir sind gezwungen, Dinge zu tun, die sonst undenkbar wären. Ich habe keine andere Wahl, als das zu Ende zu führen, was ich begonnen habe. Auch wenn es schmerzhafter ist, als alles was ich bis jetzt in meinem Leben getan habe." Dumbledore sah ihn noch eine Weile schweigend an, bevor er wieder dieses gezwungene Lächeln aufsetzte. „Was mich wiederum daran erinnert, dass ich besser in mein Büro gehe, um dem Ministerium einen Brief zu schicken. Wirst du alleine zurückkommen?"

Harry wusste, dass Dumbledore nicht seine wegfinderischen Fähigkeiten in Frage stellte und nickte nur verstehend. „Ich habe mich beruhigt, Direktor. Snape wird dem Ministerium übergeben und seine Strafe erhalten. Damit kann ich leben."

Dumbledore klopfte ihm noch einmal beruhigend und wohlwollend auf die Schulter. „Das ist gut, Harry. Du bist nicht der Typ, der Selbstjustiz führt. Solch eine Aktion wäre eine Dehnung der Regeln, die das Licht von dem Dunkel trennt, und somit ein erster Schritt in Voldemorts Richtung."

Harry schauderte innerlich bei dieser Anspielung, oder war es eher eine Warnung gewesen? Bei Dumbledore war dies schwer zu erraten. Doch als der Direktor um die nächste Ecke in Richtung seines Büros verschwand, fühlte sich Harry auf einmal erleichtert, dass er Snape nicht doch umgebracht hatte.

Als Harry zu dem Portrait der fetten Dame kam, atmete er erst einmal tief durch. Sicherlich hatten Ron und Hermine den Rest der Gryffindors schon von Sirius erzählt. Es gab nun keinen Grund mehr, alles was geschehen war geheim zu halten. Es gab niemanden mehr zu beschützen. Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal um die verräterische Feuchtigkeit in seine Augen zu vertreiben. Soviel Würde wollte er noch behalten, dass er nicht vor den gesammelten Gryffindors weinend zusammenbrach.

„Quiddich", nannte er das Kennwort und trat durch das Loch, das das Portrait sofort freigab als es zur Seite schwang.

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah er den Aufenthaltsraum voll besetzt. Alle Gryffindors sassen in den weichen Sesseln und Sofas oder standen in kleinen Grüppchen herum und unterhielten sich gedämpft. Einige der Schüler sahen zu dem Eingang, als sie die Bewegung des Portraits hörten und sofort erstarben ihre Diskussionen. Von den abrupten Gesprächsunterbrechungen aufmerksam geworden, sahen nach und nach die anderen Schüler auf und verstummten auch. Eine unerträglich - ungemütliche Stimmung erfüllte den Raum, als Harry Dutzende neugierige und auch mitleidige Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet sah. Ron und Hermine hatten also, wie erwartet, erzählt, was es mit Sirius auf sich hatte.

„Harry, wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht", durchbrach Hermine die Stille. Sie eilte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn kurz. Ron folgte ihr dichtauf und musterte ihn besorgt. „Ja, wo warst du?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich lief herum."

Seamus räusperte sich etwas verlegen. „Harry, Hermine und Ron haben uns erzählt was in unserem dritten Jahr mit Black passiert ist. Er ist wirklich dein Patenonkel und hat diese Muggel nicht umgebracht?"

Harry funkelte den anderen Jungen streng an. „Er WAR mein Patenonkel. Und er war zu Unrecht in Askaban." Sein Blick war eisig und forderte alle Anwesenden nur heraus, ihm zu widersprechen. Niemand tat es. Bloss die sensibleren unter ihnen sahen betreten zu Boden.

„Snape wird nicht damit durchkommen Harry. Der Direktor wird das nicht zulassen", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen und zu trösten.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", widersprach Ron, was ihm einen vernichtenden Blick Hermines einbrachte. Dennoch vokalisierte er seine Bedenken: „Dumbledore mag diesen Kerl. Was, wenn er es ihm wirklich durchgehen lässt, wie Harry vermutete?"

„Das wird er nicht!" unterbrach Harry bestimmt und scharf.

„Ahem, Harry", begann Ron einen ihm sichtlich unangenehmen Einwand einzubringen.

„Ich war vorhin bei Snape!"

Diese Worte stahlen den Widerspruch von Ron und auch alle anderen sahen ihn ungläubig und erschrocken an.

„Ich wollte ihn eigenhändig umbringen", fuhr Harry unbeirrt fort. „Aber Dumbledore stoppte mich. Ihr hättet Snape hören sollen. Der Typ war komplett irre. Er hatte über alles nur gelacht, als wäre es bloss ein kleiner Scherz gewesen. Und danach hat er noch Dumbledore verflucht und ihm gesagt, dass Voldemort siegen würde." Er machte eine lange Pause, bevor er verzweifelt die Hände hochwarf. „Dass Snape nicht offen seine Treue zu Voldemort beschworen hat, ist auch alles. Snape war nie ein Idiot. Ein unausstehlicher Bastard vielleicht, aber nicht dumm. Er ist eher der Typ, der täuscht und Dumbledore still hintergeht. Sogar der Direktor selbst hat gesagt, dass er nicht er selbst ist. Snape benahm sich komplett verrückt. Dennoch hat mir Dumbledore versprochen, dass er bestraft würde. Für den Gebrauch eines unverzeihlichen Fluchs, wird er den Kuss der Dementoren erhalten.

Ein allgemeines Keuchen ging durch die Menge, als Harry kalt das schrecklichste mögliche Urteil für den Professor vorhersagte. Harry konnte sagen, dass dies die anderen erschreckte. Obwohl wohl keiner von ihnen den Lehrer für Zaubertränke mochte, waren sie doch über das Schicksal, das er erfahren würde, entsetzt. Harry war das egal. Die anderen hatten Sirius nicht gekannt. Sie hatten nicht ihren letzten lebenden Angehörigen verloren, durch den Fluch eines bösartigen, irren Mannes.

„Ich gehe nach oben", sagte er energisch. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Ron. „Und ich will allein sein, verstanden?"

Ron nickte nur stumm. Harry wusste, dass er nicht sehr fair war, seine Freunde anzuherrschen, die sich ja nur um ihn sorgten, aber er wollte sie im Moment nicht sehen. Sie konnten ihn nicht verstehen, wie sehr sie sich auch bemühen würden. Sie wussten nicht wie es war, wenn die Wut und Trauer einen fast auffressen wollten, ohne dass man sagen konnte, welches Gefühl das stärkere war. Beide waren überwältigend und konkurrierten um die Vorherrschaft, wobei das eine das andere nur noch vorantrieb und stärker erscheinen liess.

Er bewegte sich auf die Treppe des Jungenschlafsaals zu und die anderen Schüler traten sofort aus dem Weg und liessen ihn durch; ihre Gesichter ein Spiegel von Bedauern und Sorge. Harry beachtete sie nicht weiter und ging stur geradeaus, seine Hand unbewusst um die Phiole, die ihm Dumbledore gegeben hatte, gekrallt. Nun war er doch froh, dass der Direktor so weitsichtig gewesen war, ihm den Trank zu geben. Es war egal, dass es mitten am Tag war, er wollte schlafen und vergessen, sei es auch nur einige Stunden.


	11. Snapes Verhaftung

Kapitel 10:

_Snapes Verhaftung:_

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen entwickelte sich für Harry zu einem wahren Spiessrutenlauf. Er war absichtlich früh am Morgen aufgestanden und ins Badzimmer gegangen, wo er sich in einem Toilettenabteil eingeschlossen hatte, um zu warten, bis alle seine Klassenkameraden verschwunden waren. Er hatte keine Lust in den Grossen Saal zu gehen und wieder die selben mitleidigen und neugierigen Blicke zu ertragen wie am Abend zuvor. So sass er mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Klodeckel und lauschte, wie ein Schüler nach dem anderen den Raum betrat und sich für den Tag bereit machte. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er es sich nur einbildete, aber die Geräusche, die die anderen Jungs diesen Morgen veranstalteten, schienen irgendwie gedämpft. Niemand lachte oder alberte herum wie üblich. Als wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass er hinter der geschlossenen Tür wartete und Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle nehmen wollten. Aber das war kaum möglich. Selbst wenn Ron erraten hätte, warum er diesen Morgen fehlte und wo er sich versteckt hielt, würde sein Freund wohl kaum einen Kreuzzug durch die anderen Räume starten, um auch die anderen Schüler davon zu unterrichten. Dennoch wurde die geschwungene Messingklinke zu seinem Abteil kein einziges Mal berührt.

Während der ganzen Zeit, als Harry hörte wie sich die anderen leise unterhielten, war er ziemlich angespannt. Er versuchte nicht hinzuhören, was sie sagten. Er wollte bloss alleine sein, und erst als die Badezimmertür hinter dem letzten Schüler zugefallen war und sich eine eigentümliche Stille über den fliesenverkleideten Raum senkte, atmete Harry erleichtert durch und gab seine verkrampfte Haltung auf. Er liess seine Füsse auf den Boden fallen, erhob sich von dem Klo und öffnete die Abteiltür.

„Da bist du ja endlich."

Überrascht fuhr Harry herum. Gegen die Tür des Nachbarklos gelehnt stand Ron, Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und die rechte Schulter gegen die Tür hinter sich gelehnt.

„Oh!", rief Harry aus, zu perplex um etwas intelligenteres hervorzubringen. Er schluckte und versuchte die Überraschung zu unterdrücken. „Wa...was machst du hier?"

Ron zuckte lässig mit der rechten Schulter. „Ich warte hier schon, seit du dich vor einer Stunde hierhin verkrochen hast."

„Ich will allein sein", knurrte Harry.

„Das ist mir bewusst, aber ich wäre ein schlechter Freund, wenn ich dich alleine lassen würde." Ron stiess sich von der Klotür ab und legte eine Hand freundschaftlich auf Harrys Schulter. „Nun komm schon mein Freund. Du kannst dich nicht für immer verkriechen. Spätestens für den Unterricht musst du wieder unter andere Leute. Oder hattest du vor, die Stunden auch sausen zu lassen?"

Diesmal war es Harry, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Er hatte nur allein sein wollen. Doch nun musste er zugeben, dass es mehr als gut tat zu wissen, dass er nicht allein war. Ron würde ihm helfen und ihm den Rücken stärken, egal was auch passierte. „Ich weiss auch nicht", gab Harry schliesslich zu. „Ich wollte bloss alleine sein."

„Lass uns nach unten gehen Harry", munterte ihn Ron auf. „Du hast Freunde. Ausserdem war Sirius auch Hermines und mein Freund, lass uns helfen."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger und keine Lust mich von allen anstarren zu lassen", sagte Harry verbittert.

„Harry, du bist ein Sturkopf. Komm nach unten, es wird dir gut tun unter Leuten zu sein. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dich keiner dumm anmacht. Ausserdem habe _ich_ Hunger und ohne dich gehe ich nicht." Rons Stimme verriet, dass er langsam die Geduld verlor.

„Okay, ich komme mit. Aber ich werde nichts essen", gab sich Harry geschlagen.

Trotz Ron, der dicht hinter ihm ging, betrat Harry den Essenssaal mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Dadurch, dass er so lange im Badezimmer gewartet hatte waren all die anderen Schüler bereits an ihren Tischen versammelt. Doch als er nun den Raum betrat, verstummte ein Grossteil der Gespräche und Harry fand sich wieder unfreiwillig im Zentrum des allgemeinen Interesses. Doch die Blicke, die er bekam, beschränkten sich nicht nur auf den Gryffindortisch. Die Hufflepuffs sahen ihm bestürzt, die Ravenclaws neugierig und die Slytherins mit unverhüllter Abscheu entgegen. Allerdings, und zu seinem Erstaunen war auch so etwas wie Sorge und Unwohlsein in den Blicken der letzteren. Die alte Weisheit stimmte also doch, dachte Harry bitter. Nichts war schneller als das Licht in diesem Universum -- ausser Gerüchte. Es war unübersehbar, dass Hermines und Rons Erklärungen um Sirius und seine Ansprache später im Gryffindorturm schon die Runde durch alle Häuser gemacht hatte.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Platz am Gryffindortisch. Er bemerkte wie verschiedene Leute versuchten ihn anzusprechen. Doch Ron erstickte diese Versuche bereits im Keim, wofür Harry ihm mehr als dankbar war.

Harry setzte sich an seinen Platz gegenüber Hermine, dicht gefolgt von Ron, der sich neben ihm auf seinen Stuhl fallen liess.

„Harry ich finde es gut, dass du trotz dieser Geschichte herunter gekommen bist." Hermine hatte von der ganzen Diskussion zwischen Ron und Harry nichts mitbekommen, da sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Mädchenschlafsaal aufhielt, worüber Harry froh war, denn, obwohl sie eine liebe Freundin war und immer sein Bestes wollen würde, er hätte Hermines schnippische Art nur schwer ertragen.

Das Frühstück ging auch etwas unruhiger vonstatten als üblich. Eine unangenehme, angespannte Aura hing über der Grossen Halle, von der anscheinend noch nicht einmal die Lehrer verschont blieben. Lupin hatte ein finsteres Gesicht aufgesetzt und sah selten von seinem Teller auf. McGonagall, Sprout und die anderen Lehrer versuchten zwar normal zu erscheinen, aber auch sie schienen seltsam nervös. Der schlimmste war allerdings Dumbledore. Er sah aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Er stocherte wohl in seinem Essen herum, aber nicht ein einziges Mal sah Harry, dass der Schulleiter seine Gabel zum Mund führte und tatsächlich etwas aß. Auch ihm war nicht zum Essen zumute. Er war schon stolz auf sich selber, dass er es schaffte, einigermassen gerade zu sitzen und nicht auf die, meistens Sirius- und Snape-orientierte Kommentare zu reagieren, die zu ihm hinüberdrangen.

Doch dann schnitt ein lautes Knarren der grossen Holztür am Eingang die Gespräche auf einen Schlag ab. Die beiden schweren Holzflügel waren zur Seite geschwungen und drei Personen betraten den Raum mit festem Schritt. Harry, Ron und Hermine erkannten den jungen Mann, der in der Mitte der beiden anderen ging, sofort.

„Percy?" riefen alle drei wie aus einem Munde.

Harry störte es nicht im geringsten, dass seine Stimme am lautesten war und dass die ganze Schule ihm zuhörte. Er sah zu wie Percy und die beiden anderen, ihm unbekannten Männer, entschlossen zu dem Lehrertisch schritten und vor Dumbledore stehen blieben.

Die beiden unbekannten Männer, ein dicker, kleiner Mann mit einer Halbglatze und ein anderer, elegant aussehender, mit einem übergrossen Schnauzer, der Harry unangenehm an Onkel Vernon erinnerte, blieben einige Meter vor dem Lehrertisch stehen und bloss Percy trat bis direkt vor den grossen Tisch und sah zu Dumbledore auf.

„Mr. Weasley", begrüsste ihn Dumbledore mit mühsam gefasster Stimme.

"Professor Dumbledore. Ich wünschte ich würde Sie unter glücklicheren Umständen wiedersehen. Sie haben dem Ministerium gestern eine Eule geschickt und die Auroren Mr. Mayweather und Mr. Bruce sind mit mir hergeschickt worden um Professor Snape zu verhaften."

Von der Seite der Slytherins erklangen vereinzelte laute Proteste, doch weder Percy noch die beiden Auroren zuckten auch nur mit der Wimper.

„Er ist in seinen Räumen eingeschlossen", sagte Dumbledore mit gebrochener Stimme. „Kommen Sie bitte mit mir mit." Er stand langsam auf und ging um den langen Lehrertisch herum zu Percy.

Die anderen Lehrer sahen sehr betroffen dem Direktor hinterher, aber niemand folgte dem alten Zauberer. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dumbledore es so gewollt, und dies störte Harry mehr als ihm lieb war. Als die kleine Gruppe auf ihrer Höhe den Mittelgang entlangging, sprang er auf. Hermine und Ron folgten seinem Beispiel und beäugten ihn besorgt und auch Dumbledore stoppte und sah zu ihm hinüber. „Harry?"

„Ich will mitkommen." Harry wusste, dass der Direktor ihn sicherlich auch nicht dabei haben wollte, wenn selbst die anderen Lehrer nicht bei Snapes Verhaftung dabei sein sollten. Doch zu seiner Überraschung, nickte der Direktor nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens nur leicht und lächelte ihn verstehend an. „In Ordnung, Harry. Ihr drei könnt mitkommen, aber haltet euch im Hintergrund."

Wieder ertönten einige entrüstete Aufrufe, vor allem von den Slytherins, doch auch diesmal wurden sie nicht beachtet. Harry fühlte einen Anflug von Betretenheit, aber auch nur einen Anflug. Er hatte das Recht, zu sehen, wie Snape für den Mord zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurde.

Noch als sie den Erwachsenen zielstrebig zu dem Ausgang folgten, lehnte sich Ron zu ihnen hinüber. „Das wird doppelt peinlich für den fettigen Bastard. Sein am meisten gehasster Schüler ist bei seinem Absturz dabei." Ron wirkte sehr selbstgefällig und auch Harry fühlte warme Genugtuung bei dem Gedanken.

„Danke, dass Sie die Dementoren nicht mitgebracht haben, Mr. Weasley", wandte sich Dumbledore an Percy, als sie die Grosse Halle verlassen hatten und durch die weiten geschwungenen Gängen Richtung Kerker gingen.

„Sie haben in Ihrem Brief ausdrücklich gesagt, dass Sie die Dementoren nicht auf dem Schulgelände dulden. Ich kann mich ausserdem noch gut erinnern, welches Fiasko es das letzte Mal gegeben hat, als die Dementoren hier platziert wurden um Black zu fangen."

„Irgendwie ironisch", meldete sich der kleine, dicke Mann, Mr. Mayfeather zum ersten Mal zu Wort, „dass wir nun hier sind, um den Mann zu verhaften, der den Mörder beseitigt hat."

Harry wollte bei dieser Bemerkung schon nach vorne stürmen und den Mann angreifen, aber Ron und Hermine, die dies hatten kommen sehen, hielten ihn an den Armen zurück. „Dumbledore lässt uns nicht mitkommen, wenn wir uns nicht zurückhalten", brachte Ron zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Das ernüchterte Harry ein wenig und er entspannte seinen Körper leicht, dennoch hielt er aber einen wütenden Blick auf dem Mann, der durch den kurzen Fussmarsch schon langsam ausser Atem kam und sich mit einem weissen Taschentuch immer wieder den Schweiss von der Stirn tupfte. Wie konnte ein so unsensibler Mann, der so untrainiert aussah, überhaupt Auror werden, schoss es beiläufig durch Harrys Gedanken.

Bald darauf betrat die Prozession die Kerker und Dumbledore blieb kurz vor Snapes Tür stehen und schloss die Augen, als ob er innere Kraft sammeln würde, das hier durchzuziehen.

Dann atmete er tief durch und sprach einen Gegenfluch für die Versiegelung und öffnete die Tür dann. Er betrat den Raum ohne weiteres Zögern. Die drei Männer vom Ministerium zückten erst vorsorglich ihre Zauberstäbe und folgten ihm dann mit strengen Gesichtern. Harry wechselte einen Blick mit seinen Freunden, bevor auch sie in das Zimmer traten.

Snape sass, wie das letzte Mal, in dem gepolsterten Sessel, bequem zurückgelehnt und ein offenes Buch in den Händen. Und wie letztes Mal sah er relativ unbeteiligt auf die Menschen, die in sein Zimmer traten. Erst als er auf Percy sah, hoben sich seine Augenbrauen geringschätzend. „Weasley? So, dann hat der alte Mann wirklich das Ministerium eingeschaltet? Aber scheinbar bin ich nicht wichtig genug, dass man mehr als einige rangniedrige Angestellte schickt, um die Sache zu klären."

Percy wirkte unangenehm berührt unter Snapes dunklen Blick. Auch er hatte sieben Jahre lang gelernt die Blicke und Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters zu fürchten. Snape hatte es zu einer Kunst entwickelt, dass die Schüler um ihn herum immer das Gefühl hatten, etwas sehr schlimmes getan zu haben. Scheinbar verlor sich dieses tief eingenistete Gefühl auch nicht, wenn man die Schule abschloss.

„Severus...", begann Dumbledore gequält, aber Percy schien sich wieder zu fangen und unterbrach den Direktor mit wütender Stimme und funkelnden Augen.

„Severus Snape. Sie haben sich schuldig gemacht, einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen einen Mitmenschen angewandt und somit den Tod eines anderen Zauberers herbeigeführt zu haben. Sie stehen daher ab sofort unter Arrest und werden bis zu Ihrer Verhandlung in Askaban in Haft genommen."

Diese Worte aber durchbrachen endlich die kalte Maske des Lehrers und er sprang wütend aus seinem Sessel auf; das Buch fiel in einem Haufen von geknickten Blättern zu Boden. „Wie können Sie es wagen, mich zu verhaften. Ich habe der Zaubererwelt einen Gefallen getan. Black war ein gesuchter Verbrecher. Ihr könnt mich dafür nicht nach Askaban schicken."

Percy zeigte sich nicht von Snapes Ausbruch beeindruckt. Er hatte seine Angst scheinbar überwunden und nun war ein Ausdruck von Genugtuung in seinen Augen. Er langte in seine Robe und holte ein Pergament hervor, das er gewichtig aufrollte und ablas. „Auf Beschluss des Ministeriumsausschusses vom 13.11.1981 wurden Sie von dem Vorwurf freigesprochen, ein aktiver Todesser gewesen zu sein. Es ist allerdings zweifellos bewiesen worden, dass Sie mit dem dunklen Lord involviert gewesen waren, deshalb wurde Ihnen auferlegt unter keinen Umständen einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche anzuwenden. Sie hätten Black auch ohne weiteres auf eine andere Art festsetzen können."

Die Wut fiel auf einen Schlag wieder von Snape ab und er lächelte kalt. Harry schluckte schwer. Jetzt erinnerte er ihn wieder an den Mann, der gestern angesichts eines Mordes nur irre gelacht hatte. Harry fror plötzlich. Er hatte schon immer Abneigung und manchmal sogar Furcht gegenüber Snape gefühlt, doch nun machte er ihm höllisch Angst.

Snape lächelte noch immer schief und kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. „Ich kenne diese Vorlagen, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die ‚gute' Seite so schnell vergisst, wer ihr einen Gefallen tut." Snape hatte das Wort ‚gute' verächtlich ausgespuckt und einen bedeutungsvollen, geringschätzigen Seitenblick auf Dumbledore geworfen, dessen Blick sich noch mehr verdüsterte ob der Anspielung.

„Dass die Umstände ungewöhnlich sind, ist uns auch bewusst. Leider wird die ganze Geschichte sich nicht vor der Öffentlichkeit verbergen lassen. Deshalb, und weil Dumbledore dazu gedrängt hat, werden Sie den Kuss der Dementoren nicht sofort erhalten, sondern werden eine faire Verhandlung kriegen."

„Oh wie gütig von Ihnen Albus", lachte Snape sarkastisch.

„Severus, bitte. Ich weiss, dass ich dir etwas schulde, deshalb werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du fair behandelt wirst. Aber mehr kann ich nicht tun. Du hast etwas zu schreckliches getan und musst dafür gerade stehen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, mein Junge."

Das war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, fand Harry. Dumbledore wirkte am Boden zerstört.

„Treten Sie bitte vor!" befahl Percy mit fester Stimme. Seine Wut schien wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle, aber der genugtuende Blick in seinen Augen blieb. Snape starrte ihn erst nur hasserfüllt an, trat aber dann einen Schritt nach vorne.

Mr. Mayfeather und Mr. Bruce flankierten ihn sofort und richteten drohend ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn. Percy trat hinter ihn und fasste Snapes Handgelenke, um sie auf seinem Rücken zu fesseln, stutzte aber, als er ein weisses Taschentuch sah, das wie ein Verband um den rechten Handballen des Zaubertränkemeisters geknüpft war. Er hob die Hand und drehte sie leicht, sodass Harry einige rote Flecken auf dem Stoff auf der Handinnenseite bemerkte. „Sind Sie verletzt? Brauchen Sie medizinische Behandlung bevor wir aufbrechen?" Percy schien nicht wirklich besorgt um Snapes Wohlbefinden, aber es war ersichtlich, dass er seine Pflicht ernst nahm und den Gefangenen heil abliefern würde.

Snape schnaubte nur. „Ich brauche sicherlich keine medizinische Hilfe wegen einem Geplänkel mit einem Schüler." Dabei sah er hochnäsig zu Harry. Dieser erwiderte den Blick kalt. Snape war schon unglaublich, fand er. Selbst in dieser Situation behielt er seine Überheblichkeit noch. Dennoch wunderte er sich. Er hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er Snapes Hand auch verletzt hatte, so wütend war er gewesen, als er ihn angegriffen hatte.

Doch Percy wandte sich nun wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Er fasste Snapes Handgelenke und überkreuzte sie auf dessen Rücken, bevor er den Zauberstab auf die Gelenke richtete und mit einem Spruch zusammenfesselte. Während der ganzen Handlung zuckte Snape aber nicht mit der Wimper und fixierte bloss Harry weiterhin hasserfüllt. Harry erwiderte den Blick eisern.

Erst als Percy seinem ehemaligen Lehrer einen leichten Stoss in Richtung Tür gab und dieser kurz stolperte, bevor er mit erhobenem Kopf Richtung Tür ging, als wäre er weder gefesselt noch unter Bedrängnis von drei Ministeriumsabgesannten, löste Snape den Blickkontakt.

Auf dem Weg durch die Gänge begegneten sie niemandem, aber das änderte sich, als sie in die Eingangshalle einbogen. Es sah so aus, als hätte sich die ganze Schule dort versammelt um zu sehen, wie der Lehrer abgeführt wurde. Sie bildeten eine breite Gasse vom Korridor zu dem Eingangsportal, aber Harry sah die Schüler die Wände und Treppen in mehreren Reihen säumen. Sogar Lupin und die anderen Lehrer standen neben dem Eingang, wobei Hagrid sie alle weit überragte. Auf ihren Gesichtern war Bestürzung zu lesen, genau wie auf den Gesichtern der Slytherins. Zusammen mit kaum zurückgehaltener Wut. Snape selber allerdings wirkte mit jedem Schritt wütender. Doch wanderte sein Blick weder nach links noch nach rechts. Erst als das Portal geöffnet wurde und grelles Tageslicht in die alte Halle strömte, drehte sich Snape plötzlich auf der Sohle um und starrte Dumbledore mit blitzenden Augen an. „Ich hoffe, Sie sind jetzt zufrieden, Direktor. Sie sind mich vielleicht los geworden, aber ich schwöre, dass Sie dafür büssen werden. Ich habe mein Leben für Sie riskiert und Sie haben mich verraten. Aber Sie werden irgendwann an meine Warnung denken, glauben Sie mir. Ich kann Sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr selber bestrafen, aber Sie werden untergehen. Und an dem Tag, an dem der dunkle Lord über Sie siegt, werde ich lachen. Egal wo ich mich dann befinde, ob in meiner Zelle oder in der Hölle."

„Der ist ja wirklich durchgeknallt", bemerkte Ron entgeistert. „Total ausser Kontrolle."

„Er muss aus irgend einem Grund den Verstand verloren haben. Sonst würde er sich nicht selber so belasten", bestätigte Hermine. „Ich frage mich nur was passiert ist, das ihn hat durchdrehen lassen."

„Interessiert mich nicht", knurrte Harry. „Er hat Sirius umgebracht und egal warum er es getan hat, Sirius wird nichts mehr zurückbringen können."

Dumbledore, obwohl er direkt bei ihnen stand, reagierte nicht auf sie, sondern starrte weiterhin nur mit wässrigen Augen Snape an. „Severus...", schaffte er es gerade noch schmerzvoll hervorzubringen, aber der Zaubertränkemeister hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht und lief mit hoch erhobenem Kopf seinen drei Bewachern voran aus der Tür.

T.B.C.


	12. Der mysteriöse Brief

Also, die nächsten Kapitel respektvoll den Hut zieht und ihn gewichtig gegen Brust drückt werden wir uns ausgiebig von Sirius Black verabschieden. Ich erwarte, dass ihr zahlreich zu der Beerdigung erscheint und ihm die nötige Ehre erweist. Anstatt Blumenspenden gedenke man meinem verhungernden Bankkonto :-P _nur Spaß_

Und wieder einmal ein Riesendanke an Shelley, die nicht nur einen wundervollen Job macht, unsere Fehler auszumerzen und das Ganze dann und wann ‚einzudeutschen' (Schweizerdeutsch kann ne echte Last sein :-P) sondern, die auch superschnell ist. Sonst wäre es mir nicht möglich so rasch zu uploaden. _Hugz_

Kapitel 11:

_Der mysteriöse Brief:_

Es schien, als wäre die Zeit für einige Minuten eingefroren, nachdem die drei Ministeriumsmänner mit ihrem Gefangenen von dem blendenden Tageslicht, das wie ein Kegel in den vorderen Teil des Raums fiel, verschluckt wurden. Eine Totenstille lag über den Menschen im Eingangssaal - niemand bewegte sich oder atmete auch nur laut. Erst als sich Malfoy von einer Gruppe Slytherins, die links neben dem Portal standen, trennte und sich vor Dumbledore aufbaute, fiel die unheimliche Starre von allen ab.

„Wie konnten Sie nur zulassen, dass er verhaftet wurde", spie der blonde Junge außer sich und mit offener Abscheu. „Er hat bloß einen gesuchten Verbrecher umgebracht. Niemand wird Black nachweinen. Aber Sie mussten natürlich wieder Ihr eigenes Haus beschützen, nicht?"

Malfoys Worte schürten Harrys Wut auf ein neues und er wollte schon zu dem blondem Slytherin stürmen und ihm mit einer guten Rechten nahe legen, was er von seiner Bemerkung hielt, aber noch bevor er diesen Entschluss in die Tat umsetzen konnte, fühlte er auch schon Rons und Hermines Hände wie Schraubstöcke um seine Oberarme. Die beiden schienen seine Absicht sofort erkannt zu haben und hielten ihn ein zweites Mal innerhalb einer halben Stunde zurück -- doch diesmal schien Ron genauso wütend wie er und wollte soeben etwas heftig erwidern, als Dumbledore, der einen Schritt vor ihnen stand, und sich nicht einmal umgedreht hatte, die Hand aufhaltend hob. Ron blinzelte verblüfft und auch Harry war leicht eingeschüchtert. Diesem Mann schien nichts, aber auch nichts zu entgehen.

„Draco, ich weiß, dass Severus Ihr Hauslehrer ist -- war, und dass Sie sich für ihn verantwortlich fühlen, aber er hat gewusst, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch gegen einen anderen Menschen einsetzt." Er hielt einen Moment inne und als er wieder sprach, war seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Der Severus, den ich kannte, hätte es auf jeden Fall gewusst."

Er sah von Draco weg und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge gleiten und seine Augen verhärteten sich entschlossen. „Bitte begeben Sie sich alle in Ihre Klassen. Der normale Schulbetrieb wird durch die letzten Ereignisse nicht unterbrochen. Zaubertränke wird für heute abgesagt. Ab Morgen werde ich das Fach unterrichten, bis ich einen Ersatz für Professor Snape gefunden habe."

Seine Stimme klang bestimmt und es war klar, dass damit für ihn die Diskussion über den ganzen Vorfall beendet war. Folgsam, wenn auch bedächtig, begannen die Schüler scheu flüsternd die Eingangshalle zu verlassen, als sie in den verschiedenen Gängen verschwanden.

Malfoy sah Dumbledore noch einmal hasserfüllt an. „Sie...Sie Gryffindor", fluchte er, bevor er sich brüsk drehte und den anderen Slytherins mit steifem Schritt folgte.

Auch die anderen Lehrer drehten sich und gingen, mit einem letzten schmerzvollen Blick zu Dumbledore, den Schülern hinterher.

Am Schluss blieb nur noch der Direktor im Raum zurück, zusammen mit drei Gryffindors, die sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatten. Müde drehte sich Dumbledore nun auch zu ihnen um. „Ihr solltet auch gehen, Kinder."

„Hören Sie nicht auf Malfoy, Sir", sagte Hermine. „Er will Ihnen nur ein schlechtes Gewissen machen."

Der Direktor lächelte bitter. „Dazu brauche ich ihn nun wirklich nicht, das schaffe ich auch alleine. Aber nun verschwindet", fuhr er fort, bevor sie etwas darauf erwidern konnten.

Doch kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, als das Flappen von schlagenden Flügeln ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das noch immer offene Portal lenkte. Langsam schälte sich eine kleine Gestalt aus dem Licht und eine weiße Eule flog in den Raum, direkt auf Dumbledore zu. Dieser hob automatisch einen Arm und die Schneeeule landete zielsicher auf seinem Vorarm. Mit gerunzelter Stirn band ihr Dumbledore einhändig das mit einem roten Siegel verschlossene Pergament von ihrem Bein. Sofort erhob sich die Eule wieder und verschwand auf dem selben Weg, den sie gekommen war.

Dumbledore brach das Siegel hastig und öffnete den Brief. Sorgfältig las er den Text, wobei er das Schreiben in einem Winkel hielt, dass die drei Teenager die Worte nicht entziffern konnten. Die Veränderung in Dumbledores Gesicht sagte ihnen allerdings mit Klarheit, dass in dem Stück Pergament nichts erfreuliches stand. Die Falte auf Dumbledores Stirn vertiefte sich und seine Augen wurden hart. „Verdammt noch mal!" fluchte er auf einmal donnernd, und schaffte es, dass Hermine einen erschreckten Satz zurück machte. Harry und Ron wechselten ungläubige Blicke. Dumbledore fluchte nicht. Niemals. Oder? So hatten sie bis jetzt immer gedacht.

Der Direktor beachtete die Schüler, die ihn jetzt ausnahmslos mit offenem Mund anstarrten, jedoch nicht weiter und stürmte wortlos und mit wütendem Blick in Richtung seines Büros.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht", sagte Hermine. „Aber ich für meinen Teil möchte zu gerne wissen, was in diesem Brief steht."

„Ich weiß nur, dass ich Dumbledore nie wütend machen will", erwiderte Ron eingeschüchtert.

Hermine seufzte,„Lasst uns besser gehen. McGonagall mag es nicht, wenn wir zu spät sind. Vielleicht können wir den Direktor später fragen."

Harry und Ron nickten stumm und folgten ihr zum Verwandlungs-Klassenraum.

Das nächste Mal als sie den Direktor sahen, saß er an seinem normalen Platz am Lehrertisch in der Grossen Halle. Es sah so aus, als hätte er sich wieder beruhigt, aber noch immer wirkte er abwesend und stocherte mehr in seinem Essen herum, als dass er etwas aß.

Der ganze Morgen war schlimm gewesen. Obwohl sich die Lehrer alle Mühe gaben, so zu tun, als sei nichts passiert, waren die Schüler nicht bei der Sache und tuschelten immer wieder untereinander. Die ganze Atmosphäre war schon angespannt gewesen, seit Snape Sirius umgebracht hatte, aber nun war niemand mehr auch nur halbwegs am Unterricht interessiert. Harry hatte mit Genugtuung die verwirrten, wütenden und auch beleidigten Blicke der Slytherins beobachtet. Snape würde untergehen und diese schleimigen Slytherins würden einen ganz schönen Knacks in ihre makellose Fassade bekommen.

Doch dieser Brief, den Dumbledore heute Morgen erhalten hatte, beschäftigte ihn und seine Freunde weiterhin. Sie hatten den Morgen lang immer wieder davon geredet und hatten Theorien durchgekaut, was darin stehen könnte. Sie hatten ein ungutes Gefühl, dass dieser Brief etwas enthielt, das sie sowenig mögen würden wie der Direktor. Vielleicht hatte Voldemort ja wieder einen Überfall gestartet und Leute getötet. Oder er war noch mächtiger geworden.

Als das Mittagessen vorbei war und die ersten Schüler aus der Großen Halle herausströmten, achteten die drei Freunde sehr auf Dumbledore, und als sich der alte Zauberer ebenfalls erhob und in Richtung Ausgang ging, folgten sie ihm.

Sie holten ihn im Korridor vor der Grossen Halle ein.

„Professor Dumbledore", rief Harry. Der Direktor hielt an und drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Ja?"

„Nun...wir wollten nur..", stotterte Harry plötzlich sehr verlegen. Fremde Leute einfach nach dem Inhalt ihrer Post zu fragen, war schon etwas was in die ‚Frech'- Kategorie gehörte, aber Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich entschlossen, es trotzdem zu tun. Sie machten sich ja auch bloß Sorgen, sagte sich Harry. Das rechtfertigte ihre Neugier bestimmt. Ein Hieb in seine Rippen von Rons Ellbogen holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, wegen dem Brief heute früh", schoss es aus ihm heraus, bevor die Gewissensbisse ihn wieder am Fragen hindern konnten.

Aber Dumbledore schien ihm die Frage nicht übel zu nehmen. Er beobachtete ihn nur aufmerksam und sogar ein amüsiertes Glitzern fand seinen Weg zurück in die hellblauen Augen.

"Das ist nett von euch. Mit dem, was in dem Brief stand, habe ich nicht gerechnet und es hat mich einfach überrascht."

Obwohl er seine Stimme zu einem freundlichen, unbefangenen Ton zwang, hörte Harry die versteckte Wut in ihr. Außerdem schien der Direktor seltsam nervös, in dem Gedanken, über den Brief mit ihnen zu sprechen.

"Und was stand in dem Brief?" entfuhr es Ron.

Dumbledore sah zu ihm hinüber, aber Harry entging nicht der besorgte Seitenblick, den der Direktor noch einmal auf ihn warf. "Das ist nicht von Belang für euch."

Wieder hatte er sein ich-werde-nichts-weiter-darüber-sagen-Gesicht aufgesetzt und sah sie streng über seine halbmondförmigen Gläser hinweg an.

Mit einem fragenden Blickwechsel gaben sich die drei Teenager damit zufrieden -- vorerst.

„Da kannst du dir nicht sicher sein", protestierte Hermine gedämpft.

Sie war normalerweise die einzige, die während Geschichte der Zauberei noch einen Anflug von Interesse für den Unterricht zu zeigen fähig war, doch heute war ihre Aufmerksamkeit eher auf die beiden Jungs in der Bank vor ihr gerichtet. Harry und Ron hatten ihre Stühle soweit zurückgerückt, dass ihre Rückenlehnen Hermines Pult berührten.

„Ich bin sicher, dass der Inhalt des Briefes etwas mit Sirius und dem Mord zu tun hat."

„Aber warum?" fragte Ron.

„Wegen dem Blick, den mir Dumbledore zugeworfen hat."

„Welchen Blick?"

„Mann, Ron. Wie blind bist du eigentlich? Diesen Ich-weiss-etwas-was-ich-dir-zu-deiner-Sicherheit-lieber-nicht-sage-Blick."

„Ich habe keinen solchen Blick bemerkt."

Harry verdrehte leicht verärgert die Augen. Ron war sein bester Freund, aber manchmal hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit eines Turnschuhs.

„Das Siegel auf dem Brief sah von weitem tatsächlich aus, wie das Ministeriumssiegel", wandte Hermine nachdenklich ein.

„Und woher willst du so gut über die Siegel des Ministeriums Bescheid wissen Mine? Deine Eltern sind Muggel, die kriegen wohl selten genug Post vom Ministerium. Anders als meine. Immerhin arbeitet mein Vater dort und kriegt des öfteren Notizen oder dergleichen zugeschickt."

„So? Oh, du großer Experte. Dann sag _du_ uns doch, wie die Siegel des Ministeriums aussehen", fauchte Hermine leicht pikiert.

„So wie das auf Dumbledores Brief", antwortete Ron unschuldig dreinblickend und mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Hermine gab ein abfälliges grunzendes Geräusch von sich. „Idiot", brummte sie.

Ron antwortete nur mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen, bevor er wieder ernst wurde und Harry etwas schuldbewusst ansah. „Sorry, Harry. Was willst du unternehmen wegen dem Brief?"

Harry gab sich Mühe, seinen Freund anzulächeln. Ron meinte es nicht respektlos Sirius gegenüber, wenn er rumalberte. Harry wusste das. Auch sein Freund hatte seinen Paten gemocht, aber Sirius war nicht seine Familie gewesen, wie dies für Harry der Fall war, und die ganze Situation traf Ron deshalb nicht halb so stark wie ihn. Ein Teil von Harry war sogar froh darüber, dass sein Freund sich benahm wie üblich. Es zeigte ihm, dass nicht alles zuende war. Gewisse Dinge waren noch wie zuvor und er würde diese Dinge brauchen in der nächsten Zeit, das spürte er. Sie würden ihm den Halt geben, dies alles zu überstehen. Zusammen mit dem Wissen, dass mit Snapes Verurteilung Gerechtigkeit geschehen würde.

„Wir holen den Tarnumhang und schleichen in Dumbledores Büro. Er wird den Brief sicher dort haben."

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", widersprach Ron.

„Und warum nicht?" fragte Hermine noch immer leicht schnippisch.

„Weil Dumbledore uns kennt. Außerdem scheint er uns auch unter dem Tarnumhang zu sehen. Ich erinnere dich nur an den Zwischenfall in Hagrids Hütte, Harry. Du weißt, wo uns Hagrid gesagt hatte, diesen..", er schauderte übertrieben," widerlichen Spinnen zu folgen, die uns wiederum zu der noch widerlicheren Monsterspinne geführt haben."

Harry erinnerte sich daran. Sie hatten sich unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt, als Cornelius Fudge den Halbriesen verhaftet hatte. Dumbledore war damals ebenfalls in der Hütte gewesen und hatte direkt in ihre Richtung gesehen, als wenn er klar wüsste, dass sie da waren. Sie hatten davon Hermine erzählt, nachdem sie aus ihrer Versteinerung befreit worden war.

„Ron hat Recht", erwiderte sie nun langsam. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ohne sein Wissen in Dumbledores Büro kommen, selbst wenn wir das Passwort kennen."

Harry nickte. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann hatte Dumbledore nie überrascht gewirkt, ihn in seinem Büro anzutreffen, selbst als er das Denkarium entdeckt hatte, sah der alte Zauberer so aus, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet.

Wie er das machte, war ein Geheimnis, aber der Schulleiter schien zu manchen Zeiten fast allwissend und Harry zweifelte irgendwie gar nicht daran, dass er es in seinen eigenen Räumen auch war.

„Und wenn wir ihm eine Zeit folgen?" schlug Ron vor. „Wir verstecken uns unter dem Umhang, legen einen Unhörbarkeitszauber über uns und halten genügend Abstand zu ihm."

„Und was soll das bringen?" fragte Hermine. „Denkst du, er stellt sich irgendwo vor einen Spiegel und liest den Brief laut vor?"

„War ja nur eine Idee", schmollte Ron.

Mr. Potter, Mr.Weasley und Miss Granger. Würden Sie sich bitte auf den Unterricht konzentrieren", drang Professor Binns' Stimme, der seine schlafwandlerischen Erzählungen unterbrochen hatte, zu ihnen, als er endlich auf die Gespräche der drei aufmerksam geworden war.

Harry und Ron rückten ihre Stühle zurück an ihren Platz hinter ihrem Pult und ließen den Rest der Stunde über sich ergehen, wobei ihre Gedanken mehr bei dem mysteriösen Brief, als bei Geschichte der Magie waren.

T.B.C.


	13. Der Wert eines Toten

Kapitel 12

_Der Wert eines Toten:_

Snapes Verhaftung war an diesem Abend Gesprächsstoff Nummer eins im Gryffindorturm und die meisten der Schüler waren in wahrer Feststimmung. Snape, der verhasste Slytherinlehrer, der sie schon so oft heruntergemacht und verhöhnt hatte, war unter den Augen der ganzen Schule wie ein Schlachtvieh abgeführt worden. Oh, das musste den stolzen Slytherin so was von erniedrigt haben. Die Mehrheit der Schüler im Raum war der Ansicht, dass sein Ausbruch und die Drohungen Dumbledore gegenüber nur ein verzweifelter Versuch gewesen waren, zu überdecken wie sehr er sich dafür schämte, gefesselt und wehrlos vor den Schülern und dem Kollegium präsentiert zu werden.

Die Stimmung wurde erst recht ausgelassen, als Fred und George mit einigen Fässern Butterbier und einigen Dutzend Tassen im Zimmer auftraten und den Tag offiziell als neuen Feiertag, den ‚Snapefreitag', erklärten und groszügig Butterbier ausschenkten.

Zum ersten Mal, seit dem Tod von Sirius, fühlte sich Harry einigermaßen gut, auch wenn die wirkliche Freude bei ihm ausblieb und ein leicht melancholisches Stechen in seinem Herzen blieb.

Ron jedoch ließ sich von der Stimmung mitreißen und erzählte bald davon, wie er und Harry Snape in den Kerkern belauscht hatten und wie dieser schon damals Sirius bedroht und Dumbledore verleugnet hatte. Und von der Verhaftung selbst, als sein eigener Bruder den fettigen Bastard gefesselt und abgeführt hatte. Und natürlich erzählte er davon, dass Harry Snape zusammengeschlagen hatte, wobei er seiner Fantasie freien Lauf ließ und das ganze ein wenig ausschmückte, so dass er Harry plötzlich sehr ehrenhaft, und Snape als kauernden Feigling darstellte. Harry hatte seinen Freunden genau erzählt, was in den Kerkern passiert war, aber er beschwerte sich nicht, als Ron jetzt übertrieb. Es tat so gut, dass andere seinen Hass auf den Zaubertränkemeister teilten und dies auch lauthals mit Beschimpfungen kund taten. Alle Schüler im Raum hingen gespannt an Rons Lippen und erst als er erzählte, dass Snape für den Gebrauch eines Unverzeihlichen eigentlich sofort hätte den Kuss der Dementoren erfahren sollen und ihn nur Dumbledore davor gerettet und ihm einen fairen Prozess verschafft hatte, explodierten die Schüler in heftige Diskussionen. Einige waren wütend, dass sich Dumbledore in diesem Fall eingemischt hatte, und andere argumentierten, dass niemand den Kuss verdiente, da er unmenschlich und schlimmer als der Tod war. Und die Weasley-Zwillinge gründeten kurzentschlossen ein Wettbüro, wo jeder auf das Strafmass, das Snape kriegen würde, tippen konnte.

Dies wiederum war Harry dann doch zufiel. Ihm wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass noch jemand an der Situation Geld verdienen konnte. Nicht wegen Snapes Strafmass, aber deshalb, weil er überhaupt nur darum verurteilt würde, weil er Sirius ermordet hatte.

Ron war mitten im Gewühl um seine Brüder, willentlich, einige Sickel auf das Urteil „Kuss" zu setzen. Harry ignorierte ihn. Er verabschiedete sich stattdessen leise bei der etwas abseits stehenden Hermine, die ihn besorgt musterte.

„Geht es Harry?" Sie deutete auf die laut Wetten zurufende Menge. „Soll ich das da unterbrechen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass sie nur feiern, Hermine. Ich gehe aber auf jeden Fall zu Bett." Er lächelte sie gezwungen an, als er ihr zweifelndes Gesicht bemerkte. „Es geht schon, wirklich."

Danach drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Schlafsaal. Irgendwie bereute er es, dass er nicht noch mehr des Trankes von Dumbledore hatte, der ihn hatte schlafen und vergessen lassen.

Zum wohl hundertsten Male sah Harry auf seine Armbanduhr. Die Leuchtziffern zeigten zehn nach zwei an. War wirklich erst eine Viertelstunde vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal darauf geschaut hatte? Es kam ihm eher wie ein paar Stunden vor. Unruhig drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und wickelte die Decke um seinen Körper, aber nach weiteren fünf Minuten kam ihm auch diese Position schon fast schmerzhaft unbequem vor.

Mit einem frustrierten Schnauben warf er die Decke ganz von sich und setzte sich an den Bettrand.

Er machte sich nichts vor. Ohne den Schlaftrank, der ihm vorige Nacht geholfen hatte, würde er die Bilder von einem toten Sirius und einem verrückten Snape nicht von seinem geistigen Auge vertreiben können. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihn Alpträume plagten, aber in letzter Zeit hatte er in solchen Nächten immer einen Brief an seinen Paten geschickt um ihm davon zu berichten. Obwohl er keine unmittelbare Antwort bekommen, hatte, war es immer sehr beruhigend gewesen, seine Sorgen mit Sirius zu teilen. Diese Augenblicke waren nun für immer vorbei.

Schon wieder fühlte er den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Dumbledore würde sicherlich bald mit ihm die Beerdigung besprechen wollen, und danach wäre Sirius auch körperlich für ihn verloren.

Seine Entscheidung gefasst, schlüpfte Harry leise in seine Schuhe und warf sich seine Robe über das Nachthemd. Er würde diese Nacht bei Sirius Wache halten. Ihm nah sein, solange dies noch möglich war.

Er verließ den Schlafsaal lautlos und schloss die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich. Dann stieg er die Treppe hinunter zu dem nun verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum und trat durch das Portrait der fetten Dame, die ihn schlaftrunken und unzufrieden anblinzelte.

Harry beachtete sie nicht weiter und lief ohne Umschweife zum Krankenflügel.

Er war noch einige Wegbiegungen von seinem Ziel entfernt, als wütende Stimmen zu ihm drangen und ihn inne halten ließen.

„Ich hoffe Sie sind jetzt zufrieden, meine Herren."

Die Stimme gehörte zweifellos dem Direktor, doch selten hatte Harry ihn so aggressiv gehört. Eine andere, ebenso wütende Stimme antwortete ihm und was sie sagte, weckte Harrys Interesse noch mehr.

„Wir machen nur unseren Job, Dumbledore. Es ist, wie ich soeben gesagt habe. Black ist ein zu gefährlicher Mörder. Die schlimmste Sorte, die es gibt. Wir mussten sicher gehen."

So leise, wie er konnte, schlich sich Harry näher. Als er um eine weitere Ecke bog, sah er Dumbledore mit Madame Pomfrey gegenüber zwei unbekannten Männern.

„Ich hätte Ihnen seine Identität auch so versichern können. Es war nicht nötig, eine solche -- Leichenfledderei zu begehen."

Einer der Männer, ein unscheinbar aussehender Mann mit Brille, antwortete etwas herablassend: „Wohl möglich. Aber bei allem nötigen Respekt, sind Sie weder ein Arzt noch qualifiziert, alle Eventualitäten zu berücksichtigen. Das Ministerium ist Ihnen schon sehr weit entgegengekommen, indem wir die Untersuchungen mitten in der Nacht vollzogen, sodass die Schüler nicht von noch mehr Ministeriumsleuten verunsichert werden. Seien Sie dankbar dafür."

Harry hatte sofort beschlossen, dass er diese Männer nicht mochte. Und was meinten sie mit Untersuchungen?

„Das Ministerium sagt von sich, dass es die gute Seite ist, dennoch arbeitet es mit Dementoren zusammen, die die abscheulichsten Dinge mit Menschen anstellen, und das mit dem Segen von Leuten wie Ihnen. Das Ministerium heißt gut, dass ein Verstorbener so respektlos behandelt wird. Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, um eine Identität zu bestimmen, als den Körper als Testobjekt für die verschiedensten Flüche zu missbrauchen, die, wie ich stark vermute, nichts mit Ihrer Aufgabe zu tun hatten. Das Ministerium lässt bloß seinen Frust an einem Toten aus. Warum sonst sollte man eine Autopsie durchführen? Das sind schlichte Muggelpraktiken, die wir durch wirksamere Methoden ersetzen können. Methoden, die den verstorbenen Menschen nicht entwürdigen und verstümmeln."

Harry konnte einen entsetzten Ausruf nicht unterdrücken, als er dies hörte. Diese Leute konnten doch nicht mit Sirius... Er weigerte sich, den Gedanken zuende zu denken. Das durften sie doch nicht einfach. Doch plötzlich machte der Brief des Ministeriums und Dumbledores Reaktion darauf Sinn. Der Direktor würde so etwas nie gutheißen.

„Harry? Was machst du hier zu dieser Zeit?"

Dumbledore war durch seinen Ruf auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und nun fand er sich im Interesse aller Anwesenden wieder.

„Er sah zu den beiden unbekannten Männern. „Was haben Sie mit Sirius gemacht?"

„Was macht dieser Junge hier, Direktor", fragte der Mann, der schon vorher mit Dumbledore gesprochen hatte.

„Das geht Sie nichts an. Sie haben getan, wozu Sie hergekommen sind. Verschwinden Sie endlich von meiner Schule. Poppy, zeigen Sie diesen _Herren_ bitte den Weg nach draußen."

Sofort schob sich die Medi-Hexe mit einem grimmigen Blick an den beiden vorbei und lief den Korridor entlang. Mit einem letzten abfälligen Blick auf den alten Zauberer verschwanden die beiden, hinter Madame Pomfrey herlaufend, um die nächste Ecke.

„Direktor? Stand in dem Brief, dass die beiden Männer kommen würden?"

Dumbledore atmete schwer durch. „Das hättest du nie erfahren sollen, Harry. Ich wollte es dir ersparen. Zumindest das hier wollte ich von dir fern halten."

„Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?" verlangte Harry zu wissen.

„Sie haben Tests an ihm durchgeführt, unter anderem, um seine Identität zu bestätigen."

„Sie haben etwas von Flüchen und einer Autopsie erwähnt."

Dumbledore schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Darüber brauchst du wirklich nichts zu wissen." Harry öffnete den Mund für einen Protest, doch Dumbledore erstickte die Worte mit einer erhobenen Hand. Er sah tief in Harrys Augen, als wenn er in sein innerstes Ich sehen wollte. „Vertrau mir einfach Harry."

Darauf konnte Harry nichts erwidern. Er vertraute dem Direktor womöglich mehr als jedem anderen Menschen, seine Freunde mit eingeschlossen. Er nickte zögernd.

„Komm mit in mein Büro, mein Junge. Ich gebe dir wieder von dem Trank, damit du schlafen kannst. Sirius' Körper ist vom Ministerium freigegeben worden und wir werden ihn morgen beisetzen."

Bei diesen Worten lief es wieder kalt Harrys Rücken hinunter. Morgen schon? Dann würde Sirius für immer weg sein. In Geist und Körper. Er wollte sich schon umdrehen, um zurück zur Krankenstation zu gehen, doch Dumbledores Hand auf seiner Schulter hinderte ihn daran. „Harry, du brauchst den Schlaf. Du musst morgen stark sein. Du bist das, was Sirius' einzigem Verwandten nahe kommt. Er hat sonst niemanden."

Niedergeschlagen ergab sich Harry den Begründungen Dumbledores und folgte ihm zu seinem Quartier.


	14. Leb wohl, Sirius Black

Kapitel 13:

_Leb Wohl, Sirius Black:_

Der Moment gleich nach dem Aufwachen hatte schon immer die Barmherzigkeit, dass ihm die Erinnerungen ein wenig hinterherhinkten, und so erlebte auch Harry eine herrliche Minute, in der er es einfach noch genoss, mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen, seinen Kopf schlaftrunken tiefer in das Kissen unter ihm sinken zu lassen.

Doch dieser Moment verflog allzu schnell wieder als sein Bewusstsein sich vollends aus dem tiefen, traumlosen Schlummer löste. Mit einem Mal war die Erinnerung da und das wohlige Gefühl verschwunden. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und setzte sich auf dem Sofa auf, auf dem er die Nacht verbracht hatte.

Als er vor ein paar Stunden mit Dumbledore in seinem Büro angekommen war und von ihm eine weitere Phiole mit dem Trank erhalten hatte, hatte Dumbledore vorgeschlagen, dass er den Rest der Nacht auf dem Sofa verbringen würde, dann müsste er sich am Morgen nicht mit seinen Schlafraumgefährten auseinandersetzen, die sicher noch von der Party erzählen würden.

Wieder einmal war Harry überrascht gewesen, dass Dumbledore davon gewusst hatte, aber der Schulleiter hatte ihm gesagt, dass es nur eine Vermutung seinerseits gewesen war, da er die Gryffindors und ihr angespanntes Verhältnis zu dem Zaubertränkemeister kannte. Der Direktor hatte sehr traurig gewirkt als er dies gesagt hatte und Harry hatte daraufhin nur zu gerne eingewilligt hier zu bleiben. Er machte sich um Dumbledore genauso viel Sorgen, wie sich dieser seinetwegen zu machen schien. Wieder verfluchte er Snape innerlich. Warum musste dieser Mann soviel Leid den Menschen um ihn herum bringen? Selbst jetzt, da er im Gefängnis sass.

„Du bist wach?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah einen lächelnden Direktor von einem angrenzenden Raum kommen, dessen Tür ein zur Seite geschobenes Bücherregal zu sein schien, das vorher die Wand gesäumt hatte.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, mein Junge?"

Harry nickte stumm. Schlafen war immer gut. Auf jeden Fall, wenn er dadurch den Erinnerungen entfliehen konnte und von Alpträumen verschont blieb.

Der Direktor hob kurz seinen Zauberstab und ohne dass er etwas laut sagte, erhoben sich Kissen und Daunendecke vom Sofa und schwebten, den Bewegungen des Zauberstabs folgend, zu einer grosse Holztruhe an einer Wand, die sich folgsam öffnete um sie aufzunehmen. Danach schloss sich die Truhe wieder wie von Geisterhand.

„Angrenzend an mein Schlafzimmer findest du das Badzimmer. Du kannst dich dort frisch machen. Dobby hat Ron und Hermine einen Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass sie uns hier zum Frühstück treffen, ausserdem hat er frische Kleider für dich geholt."

„Gehen wir nicht zur Grossen Halle?" fragte Harry.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute ist Samstag und die meisten Schüler werden am frühen Nachmittag nach Hogsmeade gehen. Was uns anbetrifft..."

Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, aber Harry verstand auch so.

„Sirius' Beerdigung", flüsterte er.

„Geh dich waschen Harry. Hermine und Ron werden bald kommen."

Eine halbe Stunde später sassen Hermine, Ron und Harry an einem reichlich gedeckten Tisch, der in die Mitte von Dumbledores Büro hingezaubert worden war. Die Hauselfen hatten ein wahrlich ausladendes Mahl herbeigebracht, doch keiner der Anwesenden brachte richtig Appetit auf.

"Wo ist eigentlich Remus Lupin", erkundigte sich Ron nach einer Weile.

„Ja, will er nicht dabei sein?" fragte auch Hermine.

Dumbledore hatte ihnen kurz erklärt, warum er sie zu sich gerufen hatte, aber er war nicht näher darauf eingegangen, wieso Harry die Nacht nicht in seinem Bett verbracht hatten. Und keiner der Beiden war taktlos genug, Harry zu fragen, als sie sein niedergeschlagenes Gesicht sahen.

Dumbledore stellte die Tasse, an der er genippt hatte, bedächtig zurück auf den Tisch und schien sich kurz geistig auf eine gut bedachte Rede einzustellen.

„Ihr wisst, das Sirius noch immer für den Mörder gehalten wird, der er immer zu sein hiess."

Die drei Teenager nickten aber sagten nichts.

„Man wird ihn nicht auf einem normalen Friedhof beigesetzt haben wollen. Niemand will seine verstorbenen Angehörigen neben einem verurteilten Mörder beerdigt wissen. Und das ist leider, was die Leute in ihm sehen. Aus demselben Grund können wir ihn auch nicht auf dem Schulgelände beerdigen, wie er es sicher gerne gewollt hätte. Selbst wenn wir uns über die Wünsche der Eltern hinwegsetzten, würde das Grab nicht sicher vor Verwüstungen sein. Oder schlimmer noch, jemand könnte Sirius wieder ausgraben und ihn vom Schulgelände schaffen. Das will und kann ich ihm nicht antun."

„Was wollen Sie dann tun? Ihn irgendwo namenlos verscharren?" fragte Harry etwas erbittert.

„Aber nein doch, mein Junge. Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Remus nicht hier ist. Er besitzt eine kleine Waldhütte, in der Sirius des öfteren gelebt und sich auch in der letzter Zeit versteckt hat. Er hat diesen Ort sehr gemocht und Remus und ich haben uns gedacht, dass er sich unter diesen Umständen diesen Platz ausgesucht hätte. Remus hat ihn heute vor Morgengrauen zu seiner Hütte gebracht. Wir werden ihnen dorthin folgen, um uns von Sirius zu verabschieden und ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Sie materialisierten inmitten einer kleinen Lichtung, neben einem Holzhaus, das aussah wie eine Mischung zwischen einer Blockhütte und einem Bungalow. Das Haus war zwar nicht sehr gross, aber zweistöckig und etwas langgezogen. Harry liess seine Hand sinken, die er auf Dumbledores Arm gelegt hatte, als der Direktor mit ihm, Ron und Hermine hierher appariert war.

„Kommt mit mir", sagte Dumbledore gedämpft. Ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass sie seiner Anweisung folgten, begann er um das Haus herum zu gehen und trat, mit den drei Schülern hinter sich, in den Wald hinein.

Sie gingen nur etwa fünf Minuten, bis sie an einer anderen Lichtung ankamen, welche jedoch um einiges kleiner war als die, auf der sich das Haus befand. Nur wenig Licht schaffte es hier durch das Blätterdach, in wirren fleckigen Mustern, bis zum moosigen Grund zu gelangen. Zwischen einigen Felsen, die aussahen, als hätte sie ein Riese nur achtlos hingeworfen, hatte sich eine kleine Quelle gebildet, aus der sich ein Rinnsal wie ein silbriger Faden zwischen zwei Felsen bis auf den Boden zog, um dort vom dicken Moos aufsogen zu werden. Links am Rand der Lichtung stand eine uralte Eiche majestätisch in die Höhe ragend, ihr ebenfalls moos- und efeubewachsener Stamm war so dick, dass ihn zwei erwachsene Männer nicht hätten umfassen können. Zwei Meter vor diesem Baum hockte Remus Lupin, ihnen den Rücken zudrehend. Als sie sich näherten sahen sie, dass er am Fussende eines schlichten Sarges kauerte, die eine Hand geistesabwesend auf dem rauen Holz. Keinen halben Meter daneben klaffte ein tiefes, gestrecktes Loch, gross genug um den Sarg aufzunehmen.

Erneut fühlte Harry, wie die Tränen in seinen Augen heiss brannten und er biss sich schmerzlich auf die Unterlippe.

„Remus?" fragte Dumbledore sanft.

Der Werwolf fuhr herum, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Als er Harry sah, lächelte er schmerzlich. „Ihr seit also da."

Harry ignorierte ihn und ging neben dem Sarg in die Knie. Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf Brusthöhe auf das Holz. „Sirius", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Als Sirius diesen Ort hier zum ersten Mal gesehen hat, hat er sich sofort darin verliebt", erklärte Lupin leise. „Er hat gesagt, dass dieser Ort etwas Unschuldiges, Reines hat und dass hier einer der wenigen Orte ist, wo er Askaban vergessen und sich richtig frei fühlen kann."

Harry blickte zu dem ehemaligen Lehrer auf. Lupin wirkte recht gefasst, wenn man bedachte, dass er mit Sirius den letzten seiner ehemaligen Freunde verloren hatte. Die Herumtreiber waren nun endgültig Vergangenheit. Doch Harry wusste auch, dass dies nicht das erste Mal war, dass Remus von Sirius verlassen wurde. Das letzte Mal hatte er gedacht, dass sein ehemaliger Freund Harrys Eltern und Peter verraten respektive umgebracht hatte. Damals schon hatte er Sirius in dem dunklen Loch, dass man Askaban nannte, begraben müssen. Nun würde er ihn in einem anderen Loch begraben. Wahrscheinlich waren die Tränen irgendwann versiegt und hatten Resignation Platz gemacht. Harry fühlte tiefes Bedauern mit Remus Lupin. Geschlagen vom Leben in jeder möglichen Form, gab es für ihn wohl kaum noch Glück; bloß Schmerz, Einsamkeit und Trauer in verschiedenen Stufen. Irgendwann wurde der Schmerz wohl ein so treuer Begleiter, dass man sich daran gewöhnte.

„Er wäre sicher glücklich gewesen, hier beerdigt zu werden", fiel Hermine ein, doch ein verräterisches Schluchzen liess ihre Stimme gegen Ende ihres Satzes brechen. Ron legte tröstend seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Das wäre er sicherlich." Doch auch seine Stimme war kraftlos und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Harry sah von ihnen wieder zurück auf den Sarg. Sirius war in dieser dunklen Kiste und würde in ein paar Minuten für immer in der dunklen Walderde beerdigt werden. „Remus?" begann er gedankenvoll.

„Ja, was ist Harry?"

„Kannst du den Sarg noch einmal öffnen? Ich will Sirius ins Gesicht sehen, wenn ich mich von ihm verabschiede."

Die Pause, die auf seine Bitte folgte, ließ Harry aufsehen. Remus starrte ihn mit einem Gesicht an, in dem entsetzte Überraschung geschrieben stand. Was sollte das denn?

„Remus", sagte Harry wieder gedehnt. „Öffne bitte den Sarg!"

Remus warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Dumbledore, bevor er betreten den Kopf senkte, und Harrys Blick mied.

„Harry", warf nun Dumbledore ein und seine Stimme war zögernd und weich. „Bitte verlange das nicht von uns. Behalte Sirius so in Erinnerung, wie du ihn gekannt hast."

Diese Worte jedoch schürten erneut die Wut in Harry. Was sollte dieses Benehmen von Dumbledore und Lupin? Er hatte das Recht seinen Paten noch einmal zu sehen. Wütend sprang er auf die Füße und lief zu Dumbledore. „Was soll das? Öffnen Sie den Sarg. Ich will ihn sehen. Warum wollen Sie es mir verbieten?"

„Wir wollen es dir nicht verbieten, Harry. Es ist nur..."

"Es ist nur, was?"

Dumbledore wirkte sehr aufgewühlt und schien mit sich um die nächsten Worte zu kämpfen. Doch dann seufzte er, als hätte er entschieden, Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Die beiden Männer, die du diese Nacht gesehen hast. Du weißt, dass sie an Sirius gewisse Tests durchgeführt haben."

Harry nickte scharf. Natürlich erinnerte er sich noch an diese Männer, die Sirius' Körper mit allen möglichen Flüchen belegt und sogar eine Autopsie hatten durchführen sollen. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zuende geführt, überkam ihn eine grauenvolle Befürchtung. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht das war, was Dumbledore ihm gleich erzählen würde.

„Die Flüche, die die beiden Ministeriumsmediziner an Sirius durchgeführt hatten..." Der Direktor zögerte kurz, als ob er nach Worten suchen würde. „Was ich sagen will; Sie haben keine Rücksicht genommen auf Schäden, die sie seinem Körper -- seinem Gesicht zugefügt haben..."

Er sprach nicht weiter. Es war auch nicht nötig. Harry konnte sich nun ein perfektes Bild davon machen, warum der Direktor und Lupin ihn Sirius nicht mehr sehen lassen wollten. Die Flüche, die einen Menschen auf der Suche nach tief sitzenden Verhexungen wortwörtlich auseinander nahmen, waren zwar nicht unverzeihbar, da sie nur an Toten durchgeführt wurden, dennoch wurden sie so gut wie nie eingesetzt, weil sie erstens nicht mehr zu Tage förderten, was ein paar harmlosere Flüche auch vollbringen würden, und zweitens von dem Toten nur noch ein verstümmeltes Stück Fleisch übrig ließen.

Harry wurde übel bei dieser Vorstellung. Er senkte den Kopf und kämpfte dagegen an, sich nicht auf der Stelle zu übergeben. „Oh Gott, nein. Das dürfen sie doch nicht tun. Sirius... Sirius hat so etwas nicht verdient."

Er sah flehend zu Dumbledore auf. „Er hat doch nichts Schlimmes getan. Haben sie ihn nicht schon genug bestraft?"

Harry wusste, dass es auf seine Frage keine faire Antwort gab und er erwartete auch keine. Dumbledore sah ihn nur traurig an. „Ihr solltet euch nun von ihm verabschieden", sagte er nur leise.

Verabschieden? Harry wollte sich nicht verabschieden. Endgültig Lebewohl sagen und Sirius damit für immer loslassen? Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Dumbledore seufzte erneut, legte einen Arm um seinen Schüler und zog ihn an seine Seite, dem Sarg zugewandt. Er hielt ihn dabei fest, als wolle er ihm etwas von seiner Kraft geben. Remus erhob sich und trat ebenfalls auf seine andere Seite, sein Gesicht genauso düster wie das des Direktors. Dumbledore nickte Hermine zu, die sich als erste nach vorne bewegte, sich neben dem Sarg hinkniete und die Hand auf das Holz legte, dort wo schon Harry seine zuvor gehabt hatte.

„Es war eine Ehre, dich gekannt zu haben und ich wollte mich noch entschuldigen, dass wir dich zuerst verdächtigt hatten. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Zeit gehabt, dich richtig kennen zu lernen. Bitte wache weiterhin über Harry, von wo auch immer du jetzt bist."

Sie erhob sich wieder und Ron nahm ihren Platz ein, wobei er ihr aufmunternd mit der Hand auf die Schulter tätschelte, als sie sich kreuzten.

„Ich habe mich nie wirklich für Pigwidgeon bedankt. Nun ist es zu spät. Ich denke wir leben zu oft in dem Glauben, dass wir alle Zeit der Welt haben. Aber wir sollten nicht so denken, vor allem in den Zeiten, die jetzt herrschen. Ich werde das nicht noch einmal vergessen, Sirius. Leider kann ich mich bei dir nur noch jetzt bedanken, an deinem Grab, in der Hoffnung, dass du mich irgendwie doch hörst. Danke für alles."

Auch er erhob sich wieder und trat an Hermines Seite.

Dumbledore verstärkte kurz seinen Griff an Harrys Schulter um ihm Mut zu machen. Harry aber fühlte sich schrecklich. Ihm war übel und seine Beine schienen sein Gewicht kaum tragen zu wollen, während ein dicker Kloß sich in seinem Hals eingenistet hatte und die Tränen frei über seine Wangen lief. Dennoch schafft er es, zu dem Sarg zu gehen und wieder an dessen Seite zu knien. Sanft, fast zärtlich wischte er ein Blatt von dem Sarg, das von der großen Eiche daraufgefallen war und versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals zu vertreiben, indem er schluckte. Dies schmerzte allerdings nur und sein Umfeld verschwamm erneut durch den Schleier von Tränen. Er brauchte einige Minuten, um genügend Kraft zu sammeln, um die Worte, die in seinem Kopf herumpurzelten auch aussprechen zu können, selbst wenn seine Stimme dabei alt und heiser klang.

„Sirius, du hast leider keine Chance mehr, den Tag zu erleben, an dem Pettigrew verhaftet und du freigesprochen wirst. Obwohl du Askaban entkommen bist, warst du nie frei. Immer auf der Flucht. Gehasst und verfolgt. Jetzt brauchst du nicht mehr zu fliehen. Jetzt bist du wirklich frei und niemand kann dir mehr Schmerzen zufügen. Aber ich schwöre hier und jetzt, dass dein Tod gerächt und dein Name reingewaschen wird. Dein Mörder wird seine Strafe erhalten, genauso wie Pettigrew. Wenn nötig, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen. Ich hoffe, dass du dort, wo du jetzt bist, glücklich bist. Lebe wohl Sirius Black. Du warst der beste Pate, den ein Junge sich wünschen kann."

Harry blieb einfach sitzen. Er hatte weder den Willen noch die Kraft, den Sarg zu verlassen.

Er sah zu den anderen. Ron und Hermine weinten beide noch immer lautlos und Lupin hatte betroffen den Kopf gesenkt. Dumbledore jedoch sah ihn verständnisvoll an, bevor er einige Schritte näher kam, die Augen gedankenvertieft schloss, und schwach lächelte. „Ich wette, alter Freund, du hättest nie gedacht, dass dein Tod soviel Schmerz auslösen könnte. Du hast Freunde gewonnen, Sirius. Wahre Freunde." Er schien die Worte an die Luft selber gerichtet zu haben, als ob er erwarten würde, dass Sirius' Geist sich dort befände.

Dumbledore öffnete die Augen wieder und richtete den Zauberstab auf den Holzsarg, der sich unter Harrys Hand langsam erhob und darunter herausglitt, nur um sachte in das Loch zu gleiten und in dessen Schwärze zu versinken. Ein leise gesprochener Fluch von Dumbledore und die Erde begann sich darüber zu schließen, als das Loch zuwuchs, wie wenn eine Wunde mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit heilte. Die beiden Ränder links und rechts wanderten aufeinander zu und Wurzeln schoben sich an ihren alten Platz als das Loch verschwand und es so aussah, als hätte nie irgendetwas den grünen Boden berührt. Bloß ein silbrig glitzerndes etwa zehn Zentimeter großes **_S.B._** war in den Fuß des Stammes der alten Eiche eingebrannt, als einziges Zeugnis von dem Grab unter den Wurzeln.

T.B.C.

Okay, Leute. In er zweiten virtuellen Schublade von link findet ihr einige virtuelle Taschentücher. Jetzt würde es mich natürlich brennend interessieren, ob ich es geschafft habe, Sirius Ehre genug zu tun und eine würdige, tränenreiche Beerdigung zu organisieren, oder ob euch das Ganze kalt gelassen hat.


	15. Der Artikel

Kapitel 14: 

_Der Artikel:_

Harry war den ganzen Rest des Samstags kaum ansprechbar, und hatte sich, sobald er und die anderen wieder in Hogwarts waren, auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, wo er sich nur rücklings auf das Bett fallen ließ und den Stoff des Himmels anstarrte. Er fühlte sich hohl und hatte keine Tränen mehr übrig, die er vergießen konnte. Er bekam zwar mit, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Ron ebenfalls hereinkam, aber er sah nicht auf. Sein Freund allerdings ließ sich bloß auf sein eigenes Bett fallen und begann in einem Buch zu lesen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ein warmes Gefühl von Dankbarkeit ergriff Harry. Seine Freunde ließen ihn nicht im Stich, und obwohl Ron ihn in seinen Gedanken nicht stören wollte, war seine Präsens doch beruhigend und tröstend.

Selbst als die anderen Schüler aus Hogsmeade zurückkamen und sich bereit machten in die Große Halle zu gehen, rührte sich Harry noch immer nicht. Ron kommentierte dies nicht weiter und erhob sich bloß von seinem Bett, um den anderen zu folgen.

Als er alleine war, schlüpfte Harry aus seinen Kleidern und unter die Bettdecke, bis etwa eine Stunde später die Tür wieder aufging und sich seine Mattratze leicht beugte, als sich jemand an deren Rand setzte.

"Ich habe dir etwas zu essen gebracht."

Harry setzte sich auf und sah auf einen lächelnden Ron, der ihm ein Stoffbündel hinhielt. Harry lächelte zurück. Er war nicht wirklich hungrig, aber Ron zuliebe würde er versuchen etwas herunterzubringen.

"Danke Ron", sagte er, während er das Stoffpaket auseinander knüpfte und einige Sandwichs zu Tage förderte.

Ron verwarf Harrys Dank mit einem Wink. "Ist schon gut. Möchtest du reden?"

Harry hielt zögernd zwischen zwei Bissen inne. Wenn er ehrlich war, würde er gerne mit jemandem reden, der ihn nicht sofort verdächtigen oder bemuttern wollte. Ron hatte Sirius und die ganzen Umstände um ihn gekannt. Außerdem wusste Harry, dass sein Freund ihn nie verraten und sein Vertrauen missbrauchen würde, wenn er ihm etwas privates sagte. Und so begann er zu erzählen. Von den Briefen, die er immer geschrieben hatte, wenn ihn irgendetwas bedrückt hatte und von den Träumen die er so oft gehabt hatte, dass sein Pate irgendwann freigesprochen würde und er fortan bei ihm leben konnte und endlich eine richtige Familie bekam. Er redete leise und lange mit Ron, und sie legten sich erst schlafen, als Neville gegen Mitternacht schüchtern in das Zimmer trat, als ob er nicht wusste, ob er etwas Wichtiges störte.

Harry verbrachte auch den Sonntag zurückgezogen in Begleitung Hermines und Rons, bis sie ihm am Abend sagten, dass er sich nicht ewig verkriechen konnte. Harry musste ihnen, wenn auch unwillig, recht geben. Das Leben würde weitergehen. Irgendwie, auch wenn diese Aussicht im Moment weder verlockend noch einfach umzusetzen schien.

Sobald er jedoch die Grosse Halle betrat, bereute er seinen Entschluss. Die Schüler begannen hinter vorgehaltener Hand miteinander zu flüstern und starrten ihn schamlos an, jedoch nur solange, bis er ihren Blicken begegnete. Jeder, den er direkt ansah, senkte sofort verlegen den Kopf.

Natürlich hatten die Informationen sich vom Gryffindorturm wie ein Steppenbrand über die ganze Schule ausgebreitet. Das war auch zu erwarten gewesen. Harry war die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit zwar nicht sehr angenehm, aber immerhin bestand nun zumindest das Gemunkel, dass Sirius unschuldig gewesen war, wenn dieses Detail auch aller Wahrscheinlichkeit kaum jemand ohne gehörigen Zweifel aufnahm. Viel eher würde es so aussehen, als hätte Harry mit Voldemorts Getreuen gemeinsame Sache gemacht. Es war einfacher mit dem Finger auf ihn zu zeigen, der, wie jeder wusste, oft mit Voldemort zu tun hatte, als den Gerüchten so einfach zu glauben.

"Wusste gar nicht, dass du-weißt-schon-wer's Freund dein Pate war, Potter. Der Held der ganzen Zaubererwelt ist vielleicht auch Voldemorts Kumpan und macht mit ihm gemeinsame Sache."

Draco Malfoy, wie immer von Grabbe und Goyle flankiert, stand mit über der Brust gekreuzten Armen am Fußende des Slytherintisches und sah ihn mit leicht gerümpfter Nase abfällig an. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen kam er näher und warf eine Zeitung vor Harrys Füße.

Sofort bückte sich Ron mit entsetztem Blick um die Zeitung hochzuhalten, doch Harry war schneller und hielt eine Kopie vom 'Tagespropheten' in den Händen. Die ganze Vorderseite schien nur von einem einzigen Thema zu handeln und es waren zwei Fotos, eines von Snape und das Fahndungsfoto von Sirius abgebildet.

"Harry", sagte Ron warnend. Harry ignorierte ihn und begann zu lesen

Am letzten Freitag hat der Hogwartslehrer Severus Snape den schon so lange gesuchten Mörder Sirius Black gestellt und getötet. Sirius Black schien ein unregistrierter Animagus zu sein und ihm ist sicherlich auch dieser Tatsache halber die Flucht aus Askaban gelungen. Augenzeugen zufolge hat er sich in der Form eines wilden Hundes getarnt. Wie uns Draco Malfoy, einer der Schüler von Hogwarts, mitgeteilt hatte, hatte der Mörder sicherlich vorgehabt den gesamten Schülern die Eingeweide herauszureißen. Es würde einen Mann, der kaltblütig ein knappes Dutzend Muggel und einen seiner Freunde umbrachte sicherlich keine Gewissensbisse bereiten, unschuldige Kinder zu töten. Was allerdings sehr merkwürdig ist, ist die Tatsache, dass er von dem Zaubertranklehrer Severus Snape getötet worden ist, der, wie allgemeine Gerüchte verbreiten, ein ehemaliger Todesser sein soll. Diese Gerüchte werden noch dadurch unterstützt, dass Professor Snape vor den Augen all der unschuldigen Schüler einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch ausgesprochen hatte. Scheinbar ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, wie uns Quellen im Ministerium mitteilten, hat er den Todesfluch auf Black gerichtet. Wie uns diese sicheren Quellen ebenfalls berichteten, wurde Severus Snape beim ersten Fall von dem-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, von dem Vorwurf der Zusammenarbeit mit diesem mit der Auflage freigesprochen, niemals einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen einen Mitmenschen einzusetzen unter der Androhung des sofortigen Kusses der Dementoren. Warum das Urteil nicht sofort ausgeführt worden ist und Snape eine Gerichtsverhandlung erhalten wird, ist fraglich und dient wahrscheinlich bloß dazu, dem-der-nicht- genannt-werden-darf zu zeigen, wie wir mit seinen Männern verfahren. Doch dass sich dessen Gefolgsleute untereinander umbringen, zeigt klar und deutlich, dass seine Macht am zusammenbrechen und all die Warnungen, er sei wieder so stark wie früher, nur übertriebene Ängstlichkeiten sind.

Deshalb wird der Prozess wohl auch nur Formsache sein und Severus Snape sicherlich nach der Verhandlung sofort den Kuss der Dementoren erhalten. Wobei die ganze Sache sich zum Guten wenden und die Welt von einem angeblichen Todesser und einem gemeinen Mörder befreien wird.

Der Tagesprophet wird Sie natürlich über den Verlauf der Verhandlung, die für kommenden Donnerstag festgesetzt worden ist, informieren.

Rita Kimmkorn für den Tagespropheten

Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er dort las. Rita Kimmkorn hatte eine wahre Verschwörungstheorie aufgestellt und bauschte den Mord und Snapes Verhaftung zu einer Karikatur der aktuellen Ereignisse auf.

Nicht dass er etwas gegen das gehabt hatte, was sie über Snape schrieb, aber Sirius hatte dies alles wirklich nicht verdient. Er war ein guter Mensch gewesen und sollte eigentlich eine Entschuldigung erhalten für die Jahre, die ihm unschuldig geraubt wurden, und nicht noch mehr Anschuldigungen.

"Dass er sich in einen wandelnden Flohsack verwandeln konnte, hat Black auch nicht gerettet." Harry sah nicht zu Draco auf, aber er konnte die Wut spüren, die langsam in ihm anwuchs. "Snape sollte einen Orden bekommen, anstatt im Gefängnis zu sitzen, und wenn ihn diese Idioten im Ministerium wirklich zum Kuss verurteilen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er dies auch tut."

Plötzlich trat Draco ganz nah zu Harry und flüsterte, so, dass nur er ihn hören konnte. "Weißt du, Potter. Mein Vater hat mir bestätigt, dass Black nie in den Diensten des dunklen Lords stand und auch diese Muggel nicht umgebracht hat, wie du überall herumerzählt hast. Leider gibt es keine Beweise und niemand wird deinen Worten jemals glauben."

Das war's. Mehr war Harry nicht bereit einzustecken. Bevor er überhaupt erst nachgedacht hatte, holte er aus und schmetterte seine Faust schnurgerade in Malfoys Gesicht. Dieser schrie auf und stolperte einige Schritte zurück, seine Hände über seine Nase haltend. Blut quoll unter seinen Fingern hervor und tropfte von seinem Kinn.

"Das reicht!" fuhr McGonagalls Stimme drakonisch dazwischen. Die Lehrerin hatte sich scheinbar schon zu Beginn des Streites vom Lehrertisch erhoben und trat soeben zwischen zwei Tischreihen hervor. "Mr. Goyle, bringen Sie Mr. Malfoy bitte in den Krankenflügel. Mr. Potter. In mein Büro." Sie sah streng zu Hermine und Ron. "Allein."

Ohne noch weiter auf sie zu achten, drehte sie sich brüsk um und stolzierte zum Ausgang.

Mit einem ergebenen Blick auf die mitfühlenden Gesichter Rons und Hermines, folgte Harry ihr.

"Ich wurde unterrichtet, dass Sie ein enges Verhältnis zu Sirius Black hatten und er Ihr Pate war. Aber obwohl ich Ihre Trauer verstehe, kann ich Ihr Benehmen nicht gutheißen."

Professor McGonagall hatte ihre Hände auf die Tischplatte ihres Pultes gestemmt und sah ihn leicht vorgebeugt mit hartem Blick an. Harry saß relativ gelassen auf dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Pultes und erwiderte stur den Blick der Lehrerin, die über ihm ragte.

"Malfoy hat angefangen", trotzte er.

Die Lehrerin atmete tief durch, bevor sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck etwas entspannte und sie sich ebenfalls in ihren Sessel setzte.

"Harry", begann sie ruhig und nicht unfreundlich. "Mir ist Ihre Situation vollkommen bewusst, glauben Sie mir. Sie haben schon zu viel Tod gesehen und zuviel Menschen verloren für Ihr kurzes Leben. Auch ist mir bewusst, dass Ihre Umgebung hier nicht immer verständnisvoll reagiert."

"Sie meinen wohl Malfoy und seine Slytherins mit dieser Umgebung", unterbrach Harry barsch.

McGonagalls Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass sie diesen Ton von ihrem Schüler nicht duldete und verhärtete sich wieder.

"Mr. Potter. Die Situation ist für die Slytherins auch nicht einfach. Egal was sie tun, sie stehen immer unter dem Vorurteil mit einem Bein schon auf der dunklen Seite zu stehen, von dem Tag an, an dem sie als Erstklässler vom Hut eingeordnet werden. Nun wurde ihr Hauslehrer wegen Gebrauch eben solcher dunkler Magie verhaftet und es besteht die reelle Chance, dass er den Kuss der Dementoren erhalten wird. Ich weiß, dass Sie nichts für Professor Snape übrig haben, aber es mag Sie überraschen, dass sich einige Leute hier um ihn Sorgen machen, selbst nachdem er ein solch schlimmes Verbrechen begangen hat. Für uns Lehrer und die Slytherins ist das Ganze auch schwierig und schmerzhaft. Überlegen Sie mal, wie es Professor Dumbledore in diesen Tagen gehen muss."

Bei diesen Worten senkte Harry schuldbewusst den Blick. Er wusste natürlich, dass Sirius' Tod und Snapes Verhaftung den Direktor mitnahm, und das Letzte was er wollte, war, ihm das Ganze noch schwieriger zu machen, aber er hatte auch ein Recht auf Gerechtigkeit. Er litt auch und wenn Malfoy ihm in die Quere kam, dann musste dieser halt damit rechnen, dass er sich wehrte. Bei diesen Gedanken, kam ihm wieder etwas in den Sinn, was ihn, seit er den Artikel gelesen hatte, gestört hatte.

"Professor", wechselte er das Thema. "Im Tagespropheten stand, dass am Donnerstag die Verhandlung ist."

McGonagalls Gesicht überschattete sich und ihr Mund wurde zu einer schmalen Linie als sie brüsk nickte. "Das ist richtig. Der Prozess ist auf Nachmittag, zwei Uhr angesetzt. Verwandlung und Zaubertränke fallen an diesem Tag aus, da der Direktor und ich zu dem Prozess gehen. Warum fragen Sie?"

"Ich will auch dabei sein."

McGonagall schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Kommt nicht in Frage. Der Direktor hat extra darauf hingewiesen, dass Sie nicht zu dieser Verhandlung kommen werden."

Harry spürte wieder die Wut in sich hochsteigen. "Ich habe ein Recht darauf, zu sehen wie Snape bestraft wird!"

"Nein!"

Harry sprang von seinem Stuhl hoch und starrte die Lehrerin herausfordernd an. "Sie können es mir nicht verbieten. Wenn Sie und Dumbledore mich nicht mitnehmen, dann frage ich Mr.Weasley oder schreibe dem Ministerium, dass ich als Zeuge auftreten werde um gegen Snape auszusagen. Die Erfahrungen, die ich in den letzten Jahre mit ihm als Lehrer gemacht habe, werden ihn bestimmt nicht entlasten, das sage ich Ihnen. Ich will sehen, wie dieser Bastard seine Strafe bekommt."

Auch die Lehrerin war aufgestanden und starrte ihn entschlossen an. "Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeit mit Filch für den Rest der Woche, Mr. Potter. Ich toleriere nicht, dass Sie gegenüber einer Lehrkraft einen solchen Ton anschlagen."

"Sie können mir bis Schulschluss Strafarbeit geben und so viele Punkte abziehen wie Sie wollen. Ich gehe zu dieser Verhandlung", flüsterte er gepresst, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ türknallend das Büro der Lehrerin.

T.B.C.


	16. Die Verhandlung 1

Kapitel 15

_Die Verhandlung 1:_

Das erste Mal, dass Harry den Gerichtssaal in Askaban besucht hatte, war es in Dumbledores Erinnerungen gewesen, die der Direktor in einem Denkarium abgelegt hatte. Schon damals hatte er den großen, runden Saal, der wie eine mittelalterliche Arena ausgestattet war, als düster und nicht sehr einladend empfunden. Doch als er den Raum nun in Wirklichkeit betrat, fühlte er sich von dessen Ungastlichkeit fast erschlagen.

Als er mit den anderen Menschen durch den steinernen Eingangsbogen trat, fühlte er eine seltsame Unruhe in sich. Fast so, als ob ihm ein Lehrer bei einem besonders schwierigen Test direkt über die Schulter schauen würde.

Er hatte die Arena durch den selben Eingang betreten, durch den er im Denkarium die Angeklagten hatte hereinkommen sehen und nun stand er im Zentrum des Raumes. Knapp einen halben Meter vor ihm befand sich schon der schlichte Holzstuhl mit den Ketten, auf den Snape festgebunden werden würde. Davor erhoben sich etwas erhöht die Tische, die für die Gerichtsdiener, Juroren und den Richter bestimmt waren, und der Rest der runden Wände war von übereinanderangelegten Bänke gesäumt. Auf diese Bänken strömten nun langsam immer mehr Menschen von verschiedenen Eingängen herein. Einige von diesen Menschen waren unschwer als Ministeriumsmitglieder zu erkennen. Sie trugen uniformelle Roben, die zum Teil in Farbe und Aufmachung sehr an Onkel Vernons Anzüge erinnerten, obwohl sie deutlich keine Muggelkleider waren. Andere der hereinkommenden Zauberer und Hexen sahen aus wie Zivilisten, und Harry war sich sicher, dass es etliche Auroren unter ihnen gab, die schaufreudig die Verurteilung eines Todessers mitbekommen wollten.

In letzter Zeit war es immer schwieriger geworden, Voldemorts Lakaien zu finden und die Erfolgsmeldungen im Ministerium waren rar, wogegen das Morden an Muggeln und Zauberern immer weiterging und nach und nach schlimmer wurde.

Ein blendendes, kurzes Leuchten, das er aus den Augenwinkel wahrnahm, ließ ihn den Kopf drehen. Ein diamantener Ring hatte den Schein einer Fackel zurückgeworfen und einen Lichtblitz durch den Raum geworfen. Harry erkannte den Träger des Ringes sofort. Es war kein anderer als Lucius Malfoy, der zu Harrys Linken in der untersten Bankreihe, auf gleicher Höhe zum Stuhl saß, sein Blick anmaßend neutral. Obwohl der Mann schon saß, schaffte er es doch, die Menschen um ihn klein und unbedeutend erscheinen zu lassen. Er war selber war wie ein heller Kristall in einer Flut dunkler Kieselsteine. Doch Harry wusste, dass der Schein trügerisch war. Lucius Malfoy war so nobel und gutaussehend, wie er bösartig war. In Harrys zweitem Schuljahr hätte Dracos Vater den Todesfluch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken gegen ihn angewendet, hätte sich Dobby nicht dazwischen gestellt.

In diesem Moment drehte der weißblonde Mann den Kopf und sah Harry direkt an. Die einzige Veränderung in seinem Gesicht war eine leicht angehobene Augenbraue und ein kaum merkliches zurücklehnen des Kopfes, sodass sein Blick noch herablassender schien.

„Komm, Harry", riss ihn Rons Stimme von Malfoys Blick los.

Harry sah seinem Freund nach, der mit Professor McGonagall, Direktor Dumbledore und Hermine soeben auf der untersten Sitzreihe hinter dem Holzstuhl platz nahmen. Dumbledore wirkte unglaublich niedergeschlagen und gleichzeitig wütend, als er sich an seinen Platz setzte.

Harry biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe. Die Niedergeschlagenheit des Direktors war wegen dem Prozess und Snapes sich näherndem Urteil, aber sein Zorn war voll und ganz seine Schuld, und das wusste er auch. Er hatte den Direktor und McGonagall erpresst und war von ihnen nur deshalb mitgenommen worden, weil er gedroht hatte, gegen Snape auszusagen. Harry war nicht glücklich, was er dem Direktor mit dieser Drohung antat, aber er hatte die Drohung vollkommen ernst gemeint und es brauchte auch Überwindung seinerseits, nicht doch auszusagen.

Snape musste bestraft werden.

„Bitte begeben Sie sich auf Ihre Plätze! Der Angeklagte wird in wenigen Minuten hereingeführt." Die Stimme des Gerichtsdieners, kalt und teilnahmslos, hallte von den weit geschwungenen Wänden wider und verlieh diesem Ort eine noch beklemmendere Atmosphäre.

Harry schauderte unmerklich. Obwohl im Moment keine Dementoren in dem Gerichtssaal waren, hatte dieser eine ähnliche aussaugende Ausstrahlung. Erst recht inmitten der unteren Arena, wo man den Blicken aller Anwesenden ausgesetzt war. Dieses Gefühl musste übermächtig sein, wenn man erst recht noch gefesselt in einem Stuhl saß und vollkommen wehrlos war. Harry hoffte nur, dass er sich nie in dieser Situation befinden würde.

Er stieg zwischen einer Lücke an dem untersten Geländer zu ihrer Sitzreihe und nahm zwischen Ron und Hermine Platz. Die Spannung, die von Dumbledore und McGonagall zu seiner Rechten ausging, war fast greifbar und er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel dieser Spannung von der Situation um Snape oder seiner Erpressung herrührte. Wenigstens hatte er Ron und Hermines komplette Unterstützung. Dumbledore hatte nur unter der Bedingung seinen Forderungen nachgegeben, dass die beiden auch herkommen würden, um ein Auge auf ihn zu halten. Der Direktor hatte ihm gesagt, dass er genug mit der Verhandlung zu tun haben würde, und nicht auch noch auf ihn achten konnte, und hatte es damit wieder geschafft, Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen zu verschaffen. Aber auch diesmal überwog seine Schuld Sirius gegenüber, bei der Verurteilung seines Mörders anwesend zu sein. Er würde sich danach bei dem Direktor entschuldigen, aber dies war etwas, was er einfach tun musste, auch wenn Dumbledore es nicht verstehen würde.

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzer, richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf den, nun einsam dastehenden, schlichten Holzstuhl und fühlte schon wieder die Wut in ihm aufflammen. Snape erhielt alles, was er verdiente.

Er ließ seinen Blick wieder über die Menge auf den Bänken gleiten. Malfoy saß noch immer selbstgerecht an seinem Platz, beide Hände auf den Knauf seines immer präsenten Gehstockes gelegt. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, rechts neben den Pulten der Juristen, saß eine eifrig dreinschauende Rita Kimmkorn, eine Rolle Pergament in einer Hand und ihre magische Feder, die sie zurzeit spielerisch zwischen den Fingern wirbeln ließ, in der anderen. Harry dachte noch immer, dass es ein Fehler von Hermine gewesen war, dieser unmöglichen Person die Freiheit wieder zu schenken, aber die Monate, die die Reporterin in Hermines Einmachglas verbracht hatte, schienen sie doch soweit beeindruckt zu haben, dass sie seit diesem Moment nie wieder ein schlechtes Wort über ihn oder seine beiden Freunde schrieb.

Eine Bewegung in einer schattigen Ecke der obersten Ränge, gleich neben einem der oberen Eingänge zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Dort stand, von den Schatten versteckt, eine Gestalt in einem abgewetzten Umhang.

Remus hatte ihnen schon gesagt, dass er anwesend sein, aber nicht bei ihnen sitzen würde. Er hatte ihnen keinen Grund genannt, aber Harry konnte es sich auch so lebhaft vorstellen. Werwölfe waren keine gern gesehenen Kreaturen und seit Snape Lupins Geheimnis vor den Schülern verraten hatte, konnte Remus froh sein, wenn er überhaupt noch in öffentliche Gebäude durfte.

Wieder richtete Harry seinen Blick auf den Stuhl. Snape, immer wieder Snape. Dieser Mann hatte in Harrys Leben und den Menschen die er mochte fast genauso geschadet wie Voldemort selbst.

Eine weitere Seitentür öffnete sich und ein paar offiziell aussehende Männer kamen herein und setzten sich an die Plätze der Jury. Auch Cornelius Fudge trat mit strengem Gesicht herein und setzte sich an einen erhöhten Tisch, gegenüber dem schlichten Stuhl.

Die Gespräche im Raum erstarben und alle Anwesenden sahen erwartungsvoll zu dem Minister. Dass Fudge selbst den Vorsitz über die Verhandlung führte, zeigte, wie ernst es dem Ministerium mit diesem Fall war. Vielleicht hatte Rita Kimmkorn ja diesmal wirklich Recht gehabt und der ganze Prozess war nur ein Statement um Voldemort zu zeigen, dass ihm und seinen Todessern gegenüber keine Gnade gezeigt würde.

„Bringt den Angeklagten herein!" rief Fudge mit fester Stimme.

Die selbe Tür, durch die Harry vor ein paar Minuten hereingekommen war, öffnete sich wieder und sofort schien eine unheimliche Kälte den Raum zu füllen und sich in Harrys Knochen festzusetzen. Er hatte dies schon erwartet und schob sich schnell ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund. Dennoch konnte er die Kälte und die schrecklichen Bilder, die sich in seinem Geiste abspielten, nicht ganz vertreiben. Wie in einem Film sah er, wie ihn Cedrics offene, leblose Augen anstarrten, und beobachtete, wie der grüne Strahl von Snapes Zauberstab Sirius traf, die grausamen Bilder vertont mit den Schreien seiner Eltern, als sie getötet wurden. Er versuchte sein Bestes, diese Bilder und die Schreie zu ignorieren.

„Das ist nur die Wirkung der Dementoren und wird vergehen, sobald sie wieder aus dem Raum verschwunden sind", murmelte er so leise, dass ihn niemand hören konnte.

Wie auf Kommando schwebte eine große, vermummte Gestalt in den Raum, dicht gefolgt von zwei weiteren, die einen mitgenommenen Snape zwischen sich führten. Ein vierter Dementor bildete das Ende der kleinen Prozession.

Snape sah schrecklich aus, dachte Harry. Der Zaubertränkemeister schien sich nur mühsam auf den Beinen zu halten, als wäre seine gesamte Kraft geraubt worden. Seine Haut wirkte wächsern und spannte sich scharf über seine Wangenknochen. Die sonst so hochmütigen, stechenden Augen waren stumpf und gehetzt, und eine tiefe Stressfalte hatte sich auf seiner schweißgebadeten Stirn gebildet. Nichts mehr war von seiner üblichen stolzen Haltung geblieben und er sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend.

„Bei Merlin, Severus", stöhnte Dumbledore.

Hermine beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte hinter vorgehaltener Hand: „Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass man vier Dementoren für die Bewachung eines Gefangenen einsetzt. Sieht wirklich so aus, als wollten sie ein Exempel an Professor Snape statuieren."

Snape leistete nicht den geringsten Widerstand, als ihn die Dementoren, die ihn mehr stützten als führten, auf den Stuhl setzten. So wie der Mann aussah, wäre er zu Protest auch kaum in der Lage gewesen. Die beiden Dementoren mussten sogar seine Arme auf die Lehnen des Stuhls platzieren, wo die Ketten sofort golden aufleuchteten und seine Arme umschlangen, während identische Ketten sich um seine Unterschenkel und die vorderen Stuhlbeine wickelten und diese zusammenbanden. Snapes Kopf hing kraftlos auf seiner Brust und erst als die Dementoren sich zurückgezogen hatten und aus dem Raum verschwunden war, hob er ihn mühsam, während er vergebens ein Zittern unterdrückte.

„Severus Snape! Sie sind heute hier angeklagt, einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen einen Mitzauberer angewandt und ihn damit umgebracht zu haben. Was haben Sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?"

Snape holte schaudernd Luft und richtete seinen Blick auf Fudge. Er blinzelte zweimal und schaffte es tatsächlich, im Stuhl seinen Rücken gerade zu drücken und die Schultern zu straffen.

„Ich habe mit dem Fluch keinen meiner Mitzauberer umgebracht", flüsterte er heiser, „sondern Sirius Black. Er war nur Abschaum, kaum mehr etwas, was ich als Menschen bezeichnen würde. Ich habe mit dieser Tat dem Ministerium einen Gefallen getan und sollte garantiert dafür nicht hier sitzen."

Harrys Fäuste ballten sich, als er versuchte seine erneute Wut über Snapes Worte zu unterdrücken und ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihm.

„Harry", drohte daraufhin Hermine, „ich habe Dumbledore versprochen, dass du dich nicht daneben benehmen wirst und wenn es sein muss, werde ich dich auch magisch am Stuhl fesseln."

"Ist schon gut", zischte ihr Harry wütend zu. „Ich halte mich ja zurück." Stattdessen starrte er hasserfüllt auf Snapes Rücken, willens, ihn mit seinen bloßen Blicken umzubringen. Und die Vorstellung, wie er Snape in seiner Fantasie langsam mit einem Messer die Finger – und Zehennägel ausriss tat Wunder, seinen Hass zu besänftigen.

„Das ist korrekt", kommentierte nun Fudge Snapes Aussage. „Das Ministerium sucht Black schon seit langem, aber das rechtfertigt nicht den Gebrauch eines Unverzeihlichen Fluches. Wenn wir diese Flüche freigeben und bei jeder Gelegenheit damit um uns werfen, dann sind wir nicht besser als der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Was uns zu dem nächsten Punkt dieser speziellen Situation bringt. Es ist uns bekannt, dass Sie einst ein aktiver Todesser waren und nur Albus Dumbledores Verbürgung für Sie hat Sie damals vor Askaban verschont. Dennoch wurden Ihnen einige Auflagen auferlegt, so wie die, sich dort aufzuhalten, wo Sie unter konstanter Beobachtung stehen konnten und vor allem nie mehr einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche anzuwenden. Sie sind damals gewarnt worden, dass jeglicher Verstoß gegen die beiden Auflagen die sofortige Verhaftung, und im Fall der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, den Kuss der Dementoren nach sich ziehen wird."

Ein überraschtes Murmeln ging durch die Menge. Beipflichtende Stimmen waren zu hören, wie auch entrüstete. Nach wie vor war die Strafe des Kusses umstritten, wenn auch die befürwortenden Stimmen viel zahlreicher waren. Harry lächelte hart. Egal ob Snape diesen Tag hier überlebte oder seine Seele verlor, seit Rita Kimkorns Artikel war sein Name für immer verpönt. Er sah zu der Reporterin, deren magische Feder unaufhaltsam über das Pergament huschte, während sie ihre Augen abwechselnd auf Fudge und Snapes Gesicht heftete.

Snape verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas im Stuhl und Harry bemerkte mit Missbehagen, wie gut er noch fähig schien, sich in den Ketten zu bewegen. Egal wie hilflos der Lehrer im Moment auch wirkte und zu welchem Punkt Harry ihn verabscheute, Snape schaffte es immer noch ihm zu einem gewissen Punkt Angst zu machen, vor allem, seit er einen kaltblütigen Mord begangen hatte, um danach einfach darüber zu lachen.

Hermine schien seine Gedanken zu erraten und schon wieder beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber. „Die Ketten sind magisch verstärkt worden. Er kommt da nicht von selber raus."

„Na hoffentlich", sagte Ron von der anderen Seite her. „So gefällt er mir noch immer am Besten. Zusammengeschnürt wie ein Sonntagsbraten."

Dumbledore hatte ihren Austausch entweder nicht bemerkt oder er ignorierte ihn einfach, denn er erhob sich nun gewichtig, seinen Blick von Snape zu Fudge schweifend. „Ich würde gerne etwas zu dem Fall vortragen, wenn Sie erlauben."

Fudge sah den Schuldirektor für eine Minute misstrauisch an. Er schien nicht erfreut darüber, dass Dumbledore sich einmischte. So wie es aussah, befürchtete er, dass Snape durch Dumbledores Fürsprache wieder der Gerechtigkeit durch die Lappen ging. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass Snapes Schicksal schon vor dem Beginn der Verhandlung beschlossene Sache gewesen war.

„Sie haben eine Minute, Dumbledore", gab er schließlich nach.

Der Direktor nickte kurz zum Dank und ließ seinen Blick forschend über die Gesichter der Juroren gleiten, bevor er ihn wieder auf Fudge fixierte.

„Ich habe mich vor all den Jahren für Severus Snape verbürgt und er hat damals mir und dem Ministerium wertvolle Informationen über die Aktionen von du-weißt-schon-wem verschafft und damit vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet. Ich unterstütze ihn in der Sache, die wir hier verhandeln in keiner Weise, aber wir dürfen doch die besonderen Umstände nicht aus den Augen lassen und das Strafmass gemäss dieser Faktoren fällen. Ich bitte die Jurymitglieder das ganze Bild zu betrachten, und nicht einfach nur den Gebrauch des Unverzeihlichen Fluchs."

Harry fiel beinahe vom Stuhl, als er Dumbledores Worte begriff.

„Vergiss es", zügelte ihn Ron, als er und Hermine ihn vorsorgehalber an den Armen festhielten, dass er nicht auch aufsprang und den Direktor anherrschte. „Du kannst nach der Verhandlung mit Dumbledore reden."

„Sicher hatte auch Dumbledore schon gesehen, dass diese Verhandlung nur Schau ist. Du kannst es ihm nicht verübeln, dass er Snape vor dem Kuss bewahren will", argumentierte auch Hermine. Doch Harry brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, denn es war Snape selbst, der Dumbledores Bemühungen wieder zunichte machte, indem er heiser aber laut auflachte. Der Mann im Stuhl vor ihnen drehte andeutungsweise den Kopf, obwohl er sie von seiner Position nicht direkt ansehen konnte.

„Versuchen Sie jetzt meinen Kopf zu retten Albus? Wie überaus Gryffindor von Ihnen. Leider wäre ich ohne Ihre Hilfe gar nicht hier, nicht wahr? Black war wie ein Geschwür in meinem Leben und dem Leben jedes anständigen Zauberers und ich habe bloß dieses Geschwür ausgemerzt. Egal, was ich für eine Strafe dafür erhalten werde, es war es wert und ich würde jederzeit wieder einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch anwenden, um solchen Abschaum, der mir nur auf die Nerven geht und mir im Weg herumsteht zur Seite zu räumen!"

Harry war absolut versteinert, und auch dem Rest des Raumes schien es so zu ergehen. Im Raum war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. Die Menschen im Saal schienen selbst das Atmen vergessen zu haben, so geschockt waren sie von Snapes versteckter Drohung.

„Severus!" rief Dumbledore schließlich und eine scharfe Warnung lag in seiner Stimme.

„Mister Snape", donnerte nun auch Fudge. „Sind Sie sich bewusst, was Sie soeben gesagt haben? Sie würden weiterhin einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch anwenden um jemanden, der Ihnen im Weg steht, zu beseitigen?"

Snape sah wieder nach vorne und schien für einen Sekundenbruchteil nachzudenken und als er wieder sprach, war seine Stimme wieder zum heiseren Flüstern geworden. Seine Erheiterung und Aufgebrachtheit von vorhin schien wie weggewischt. „Nein, Sir. Ich habe bloß die Schüler vor Sirius Black beschützt. War es nicht das, was Sie wollten? Den entflohenen Sträfling, lebend oder tot? "

Fudge starrte Snape daraufhin nur mit offenem Mund an. Vor noch einer Minute hatte Snape wahrlich Gift verspritzt und nun, wie wenn jemand einen Schalter umgelegt hatte, wirkte er wieder gehetzt und schuldbewusst. Als der Mann sich der langgezogenen Stille jedoch bewusst wurde, räusperte er sich laut. Er beugte sich leicht vor und blickte Snape direkt an, als würde er etwas in dessen Augen suchen. Schließlich, als hätte er seine Bestätigung in Snapes Gesicht erhalten, lehnte er sich mit wütendem Gesicht zurück „Mister Snape. Ich glaube es bringt nichts, wenn wir die Befragung weiter fortsetzen. Wir haben alles gehört und gesehen, was wir für die Urteilsfindung brauchen werden." Er wandte sich an die Zuschauer. „Die Juroren und ich werden uns zur Besprechung zurückziehen. Wir schlagen vor, dass Sie in der Empfangshalle warten, da die Dementoren in der Zwischenzeit den Angeklagten bewachen werden und es dadurch in diesem Raum hier recht unbehaglich sein wird. Der Gerichtsdiener wird Sie aufrufen, wenn wir das Urteil bestimmt haben.

Harry hatte Fudge zwar zugehört, aber sein Blick war immer noch auf Snapes Rücken gerichtet gewesen. Dieser hatte seinen Kopf wieder kraftlos sinken lassen und nur als Fudge die Dementoren erwähnt hatte, hatte sich sein Körper versteift und ein Zittern war durch seinen Körper gefahren.

T.B.C.


	17. Die Verhandlung 2

Kapitel 16

_Die Verhandlung 2:_

„Das wird wohl kaum sehr lange dauern, bis sie uns wieder rufen. Snape ist seine Seele so gut wie los", sagte Ron vergnügt, als sie durch die Eingänge an den oberen Rängen herausgeführt wurden.

Hermine drehte sich heftig um und zischte ihm zu, ruhig zu sein, wobei sie mit dem Kopf in Dumbledores Richtung nickte. Ron schien zu verstehen, dass den Direktor, der neben McGonagall direkt vor ihnen lief, seine Freude über Snapes Verurteilung traurig machen würde. Er lief rot an und senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

McGonagall warf ihnen ebenfalls einen vorwurfsvollen Blick über ihre Schulter zu bevor sie sich an Dumbledore wandte. „Severus ist nicht er selbst, Albus. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Du hast seine Stimmungsschwankung gesehen. Genau wie auch die Juroren. Wahrscheinlich war alles, was er in seinem Leben durchgemacht hat, einfach zuviel für ihn. Er ist krank und Fudge hat das auch gesehen. Er ist schon bestraft genug und sie werden keinem...", sie zögerte und schloss dann kurz die Augen, als sei sie soeben zu einer traurigen Erkenntnis gekommen, „sie werden keinen Menschen zu dem Kuss verurteilen, der geisteskrank geworden ist und das Verbrechen, für das er angeklagt worden ist, aus diesem Wahnsinn heraus begangen hat."

Harry wollte schon laut protestieren, dass dies keine Entschuldigung sei und Snape schuldig wie die Sünde selbst war, doch Dumbledores Gesicht schnellte bei Minervas letzten Worten in die Höhe und er sah sie mit einem Glitzern der Hoffnung in den Augen an. „Meinst du wirklich? Ja, ja du könntest tatsächlich Recht haben."

Ob Dumbledores plötzlich wieder zuversichtlichem Gesicht, konnte Harry nichts erwidern. Doch der hoffnungsvolle Ausdruck verschwand genauso schnell wieder vom Gesicht des Mannes, wie er gekommen war. „Severus sieht schrecklich aus. Er hat die Präsens der Dementoren noch nie gut vertragen und sie scheinen ihn unter konstanter Bewachung zu halten."

„Es könnte schlimmer sein", beruhigte ihn McGonagall. „In seiner jetzigen Situation ist es eine Barmherzigkeit, wenn er verrückt geworden ist und seine Gewissensbisse, die ihn immer belastet haben, abgelegt hat. So können die Dementoren nicht noch mehr Schäden anrichten."

„Was meinen Sie damit?" fragte Hermine.

Die Lehrerein drehte sich leicht zu ihnen um, ohne anzuhalten. „Severus hat immer große Schuldgefühle gehabt. Er hat schlimmes vollbracht unter Voldemort und hat dies sehr bereut. Er hat zwar auch schon viel Gutes getan und viele Menschen gerettet, und dies gibt ihm unter normalen Umständen eine gewisse Balance und Seelenfrieden, aber genau diese guten Erinnerungen würden ihm von den Dementoren ausgesogen. Das sind auch so schon nicht allzu viel gute Gefühle, die ihm ein Polster geschaffen hätten und die Dementoren würden sie ihm in einem Sekundenbruchteil entreißen und seine gesamten Selbstvorwürfe und Schuld frei legen. Für Leute die bereuen, sind die Bilder und Geräusche einer gewaltvollen Vergangenheit nur schwer zu ertragen. Wenn Snape aber entweder verrückt wird oder keine Reue mehr empfindet, ist er nicht mehr so empfindlich diesen Bildern gegenüber. Sie treffen dann nicht mehr so hart."

Harry dachte einen Moment über McGonagalls Worte nach und wollte etwas erwidern, als die Menge, mit der sie durch einen Korridor gingen auf einmal stockte und begann, sich durch eine Tür in einen großen ovalen Empfangssaal zu quetschen, wo sie sich in kleinen Grüppchen versammelten und anfingen zu diskutieren, während einige Angestellte Gläser mit Erfrischungen herumreichten.

„Aber er hat verdient zu leiden", erwiderte Harry McGonagalls Kommentar hitzig." Er hat meinen Paten umgebracht." Er drehte sich zu Dumbledore, der nun etwas neben ihm zu stehen gekommen war. „Und wie konnten Sie nur versuchen, dies auch noch zu beschönigen?"

„Mr. Potter!"

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Ist schon gut, Minerva. Ich habe eine solche Frage erwartet." Er sah Harry über die Gläser seiner halbmondförmigen Lesebrille ernst an. „Ich habe die Sache nicht beschönigt, Harry. Wie ich im Gericht gesagt habe, verurteile ich den Mord an einem Menschen genauso wie du, aber ich werde mein möglichstes tun, dass das Ministerium den Mord nicht mit etwas bestraft, das weitaus schlimmer ist, als der Tod selber. Dabei spielt es noch nicht einmal eine Rolle, dass Severus mein Freund ist und ich ihn um nichts in der Welt als seelenloses Stück Fleisch sehen will, es geht darum, dass das Ministerium im Namen von Gerechtigkeit zu fast genauso schlimmen Verbrechen fähig ist wie jeder Todesser. Und dann ist da immer noch das Risiko, dass sie mit den Dementoren Geister gerufen haben, die sie eines Tages nicht mehr los werden. Außerdem schien das Urteil von Anfang an klar zu sein und die ganze Verhandlung stand nur noch unter dem Deckmantel, gerecht zu sein. Auch das geht gegen meine Prinzipien. Ich habe schon oft erlebt, dass zweifellos schuldig aussehende Menschen unschuldig sind und hochangesehene Mitbürger wahre Monster sind. Denke nur an Dracos Vater, oder erinnere dich an dein erstes Jahr, als du Severus verdächtigt hast, und Quirrel nie im Leben beschuldigt hättest. Damals hat dir Severus sogar das Leben gerettet und das solltest du auch nicht vergessen. Die Dinge sind viel zu oft nicht so, wie sie erst erscheinen. Jeder hat die Chance verdient, sich zu erklären. Jeder."

Harry antwortete nichts darauf, doch er hielt den Blick des Direktors trotzig. Snape hatte ihm damals nur das Leben gerettet, weil er in seines Vaters Schuld stand, und nicht aus Herzensgüte. Er war zwar auch nicht begeistert von den Dementoren, doch in diesem einen Fall war er gerne bereit eine Ausnahme zu machen.

Dumbledore unterbrach den Blickkontakt schlussendlich, als ein Angestellter mit einem Tablett bei ihnen vorbeikam und ihnen frischen Kürbissaft anbot. Dumbledore winkte das Angebot dankend ab und auch Harry und seine Freunde schüttelten ablehnend den Kopf, worauf der Mann zu dem nächsten Grüppchen weiterging.

„Bitte entschuldigt mich kurz Kinder, aber ich glaube ich habe Alastor gesehen und möchte einige Worte mit ihm wechseln." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Dumbledore in der Menge, dicht gefolgt von McGonagall.

„Wie lange wollen die sich eigentlich noch besprechen?" rief Ron nach einer Stunde sinnlosem und gelangweiltem Warten aus. „Das braucht doch nicht so lange, sich darüber einig zu sein, dass Snape den Kuss verdient hat." Ron hatte sich von Dumbledores Rede überhaupt nicht beeindrucken lassen und vertrat nach wie vor die Ansicht, dass der Zaubertränkemeister die höchstmögliche Strafe erhalten sollte. Dann würde Snapes Verurteilung noch eine gute Seite haben, hatte er erklärt, indem er seine Wette gewinnen und sich ein Buch über Quidditch kaufen können, das er schon so lange wollte. Hermine war auf diese Aussage hin natürlich förmlich explodiert und hatte ihn angeherrscht, wie er nur Profit mit dem Leben eines anderen Manschen machen konnte und hatte sich dann mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen demonstrativ von ihm abgewandt. „Aber es ist ja bloß Snape", hatte Ron verwirrt erwidert, doch Hermine hatte ihn von diesem Moment an links liegen lassen.

Dumbledore war noch immer mit den verschiedensten Zauberern am diskutieren, die immer wieder auf ihn zukamen, und Harry wunderte sich kurz, wo Remus Lupin wohl war, sodass er und seine Freunde ihm Gesellschaft leisten konnten. Aber Harry hatte ihn seit dem Gerichtssaal nicht mehr gesehen. Der Werwolf hielt sich sicherlich abseits der Menge und wartete in einer dunklen Ecke irgendwo. Das Warten zerrte auch an Harrys Nerven, aber er beschwerte sich nicht laut wie Ron und begnügte sich nur damit, nervös von einem Bein auf das andere zu treten.

Dies wiederum schien Hermine auf die Nerven zu gehen, bis sie es irgendwann nicht mehr aushielt und ärgerlich zu Harry sagte: „Mann, Harry, beruhige dich endlich. Du machst mich noch ganz kribbelig!"

„Tschuldige", sagte Harry knapp und lehnte sich mit einer Schulter gegen die Wand hinter ihm.

Ein kleiner Mann trat in diesem Augenblick durch die Tür, durch die sie selber in den Raum gekommen waren, und räusperte sich laut, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf seine Kehle richtete und „Sonorus" murmelte. „Bitte begeben Sie sich zurück in den Gerichtssaal. Das Urteil wird in wenigen Minuten verkündet!"

Als die magisch verstärkte Stimme über die Anwesenden hallte, sah jeder, interessiert und erleichtert, dass es endlich weitergehen sollte, auf.

„Na endlich. Typische Bürokraten; brauchen eine Ewigkeit um ein so klares Urteil zu fällen. Jeder normale Mensch hätte das in einer Minute geklärt." Mit diesen Worten schob sich Ron an dem etwas verdattert dreinblickenden Gerichtsdiener vorbei aus der Tür.

Harry und Hermine eilten ihm nach, wobei Hermine dem Mann einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf.

Sie erreichten den Gerichtssaal als erste und stiegen zwischen den Bänken zu ihren Plätzen durch. Harry war sehr erleichtert, dass die Dementoren schon wieder verschwunden waren. Er hatte keine Lust, auch nur eine Minute länger als nötig im selben Zimmer mit diesen seelsaugenden Monstern zu sein.

Der Durchgang zwischen den Bänken, durch den sie in die erste Reihe gerieten, lag etwas seitlich, und Harry bemerkte, dass Lucius Malfoy scheinbar seinen Platz gar nicht verlassen hatte, selbst als die Dementoren hier gewesen waren. Er saß noch immer stocksteif an seinem Platz, die Hände gelassen auf dem Knauf seines Stockes und seine ausdruckslosen Augen starr auf Snape geklebt. Auch konnte er nun Snape fast von der Seite sehen. Der Mann schien noch immer von der Anwesenheit der Dementoren von vor ein paar Minuten gezeichnet zu sein. Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und seinen Kopf gesenkt, während seine Fäuste so fest geballt waren, dass sie fast zitterten.

Die rechte Hand war nicht mehr länger verbunden und Harry glaubte einen Tropfen Blut zu sehen, dass den Handballen herabtropfte, als Snape so viel Druck auf die kleine Verletzung ausübte.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass wir zusehen dürfen, wenn er den Kuss erhält", sagte Ron, als sie wieder an ihrem Platz saßen, gerade so laut, dass Snape ihn sicherlich hören musste.

„Ron, sei endlich still", fuhr ihn Hermine wütend an.

Snape reagierte kaum auf Rons Bemerkung, außer, dass seine Schultern kurz zuckten. Harry lächelte unwillkürlich. Er wollte Snape leiden sehen und dankte Ron in Gedanken. Dieser schleimige Hurensohn sollte bloß wissen, was die Leute von ihm hielten, bevor er starb. Dass sein Tod keinen trauern lassen würde, außer vielleicht Dumbledore, der nicht wirklich zählte, da zwischen den Beiden noch immer diese Sache mit der Schuld stand. Er bedauerte bloß, dass der Kuss der Dementoren so schnell und schmerzlos war. Sirius hatte unschuldig zwölf Jahre gelitten und war von Snape jeder Chance beraubt worden, jemals glücklich zu sein. Snape sollte für seine Tat mehr leiden. Leider würde er seinen Wunsch nicht bekommen. Das Ministerium folterte nicht. Harry war normalerweise auch kein Mensch, der solche Gedanken hegte, aber dies war auch keine normale Situation.

In diesem Moment kamen Dumbledore und McGonagall auch zu ihren Plätzen und setzten sich auf ihre Bänke. Der Rest des Raums füllte sich auch schnell und als die Juroren und Fudge sich wieder hinter ihren Tischen einreihten, setzten sich die letzten Zauberer und Hexen rasch hin und der Raum verstummte. Rita Kimmkorn griff wieder nach dem Pergament und sah sensationslüstern zu Fudge hoch, der sich, wie auch die Juroren nicht hingesetzt hatte und streng auf Snape hinuntersah.

„Ich bitte alle Anwesenden, mit Ausnahme des Angeklagten, sich zu erheben. Ich werde das Urteil verkünden."

Harrys Puls begann zu rasen als er die Worte Fudges vernahm. Ein Rauschen von Roben ging durch den Raum, als sich alle Zauberer und Hexen erhoben.

„Schauen Sie mich an Angeklagter", befahl Fudge und Harry sah, wie sich Snapes Kopf hob.

„Wir haben Ihren Fall lange diskutiert und sind schlussendlich zu einem Urteil gelangt." Er machte eine gewichtige Pause.

„Severus Snape, Sie werden wegen dem Gebrauch eines Unverzeihlichen Fluches zu lebenslanger Einzelhaft im Hochsicherheitstrakt von Askaban verurteilt. Eine Begnadigung oder frühzeitige Entlassung ist nicht möglich. Sie dürfen die ersten zehn Jahre keinen Besuch empfangen und Ihnen steht nur eine Eule pro Halbjahr zu. Gegen dieses Urteil kann kein Einspruch eingelegt werden. Der Rechtsspruch tritt ab sofort in Kraft."

Es schien Harry, dass ein Teil der Spannung von Snape abfiel. Hatte der Mann wirklich Angst gehabt? Es erschien unmöglich, dass dieser kalte Mann überhaupt Furcht verspürte, aber wer konnte keine Angst davor haben, seine Seele an die Dementoren zu verlieren.

Neben ihm hörte er ein erleichtertes „Merlin sei Dank" von Dumbledore, aber aus der Menge waren einige protestierende Rufe zu hören.

„Ruhe im Gerichtssaal!" rief Fudge und langsam erstarben die Ausrufe. Der Minister sah über die Menge, wobei in seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand, dass er auch lieber ein anderes Urteil gefällt hätte, aber nicht konnte. Er heftete seinen Blick wieder auf Snape und sein Blick verhärtete sich merklich.

„Sie gehören zu der schlimmsten Sorte Verbrecher, die es gibt, Mister Snape, und wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wären Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt Ihre Seele schon los. Leider gibt es einige Punkte, die dagegen sprachen. Zum ersten war Black tatsächlich ein gesuchter Verbrecher und es ist nicht zu sagen, wie viele Menschen er noch umgebracht hätte."

Harry ballte wütend die Fäuste. Sirius hatte niemals jemanden umgebracht, weder vor, noch nach seinem Ausbruch. Fudge fuhr jedoch fort: "Außerdem haben alle Juroren und auch ich den Eindruck, dass Sie nicht im Vollbesitz Ihrer geistigen Kontrolle sind."

„Sag's doch gleich wie's ist. Der ist komplett durchgeknallt", schnaubte Ron.

„Aus diesem Grund ist es gut möglich, dass Sie sich der Tragweite Ihrer Tat zu dem Zeitpunkt derer Durchführung nicht bewusst waren und das Ministerium ist nicht brutal und kennt im Gegensatz zu der dunklen Seite Gnade. Wir werden keinen kranken Mann dem Kuss der Dementoren aussetzen. Dennoch macht Sie genau diese Labilität aber gefährlich. Sie waren schon immer ein Zauberer mit Hang zur dunklen Seite, wie mir berichtet worden ist, und nun haben Sie scheinbar die Kontrolle verloren, auf der richtigen Seite zu bleiben. Sie müssen von der Welt ferngehalten werden und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie für immer weggeschlossen werden und keine Gefahr mehr für die Zauberergemeinschaft oder die Muggelwelt darstellen." Er sah von Snape auf. „Schickt die Dementoren herein um den Verurteilten zurück in seine Zelle zu bringen."

Die Türe seitlich an der Arena öffnete sich erneut und die vier Dementoren schwebten abermals in den Raum, wie zuvor brachten sie mit sich die selbe Kälte, die einem jede Lebensfreude raubte.

Die vier Gestalten glitten zu dem Stuhl und zwei von ihnen fassten Snape mit weißen, knochigen Händen bei den Armen. Die Ketten glühten erneut golden auf und fielen schlaff von ihm ab, genauso wie seine Kraft von ihm abzufallen schien, als die Kreaturen ihn berührten. Sie hoben ihn förmlich auf die Füße und führten den schwankenden Mann aus dem Raum.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür wieder geschlossen, erhoben sich Fudge und die Juroren und verließen den Raum ebenfalls.

Auch die Zuschauer standen auf und einige strömten sofort zu den Ausgängen, wie auch Lucius Malfoy, während andere noch mit Freunden oder Bekannten über das Urteil diskutierten.

Dumbledore und McGonagall erhoben sich ebenfalls und Harry, Hermine und Ron folgten ihrem Beispiel und traten vor den beiden Erwachsenen in die Arena. McGonagall bewegte sich mit sicherem Schritt zum Ausgang und Ron und Hermine folgten ihr, während sie sich heftig über das Urteil und Rons Wette stritten.

Bloß Dumbledore war auf einmal nicht mehr da. Suchend drehte sich Harry um und fand den Direktor bei dem Stuhl mit den Ketten. Der Mann sah schwermütig auf den nun leeren Stuhl und strich fast liebevoll und unendlich traurig über eine Lehne, wo Snapes Arm vor noch einer Minute gewesen war.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Boden und dann bückte er sich und strich mit den Fingerspitzen nachdenklich über den kalten Stein. Harry trat einige Schritte näher und sah, wie die Hand des Direktors auf dem Boden ruhte, während er einige Tränen zurückzuhalten versuchte. Nach einigen Sekunden schien der alte Zauberer sich jedoch Harrys Anwesenheit bewusst zu sein und er erhob sich langsam, während er seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen schien. Jetzt sah Harry auch, warum Dumbledore die Hand auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Er hatte damit einige Bluttropfen bedeckt, die auf der rechten Seite des Stuhls von Snapes Hand auf den Boden getropft sein mussten.

„Komm, Harry", sagte Dumbledore mit belegter Stimme, während er zu ihm kam und ihm seinen Arm um die Schultern legte. „Gehen wir nach Hause."

T.B.C.


	18. Das Ende der Ferien

Kapitel 17

_Das Ende der Ferien:_

Harry lehnte sich gemütlich im Gras zurück und beobachtete mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen die Wolken über seinem Kopf, als sie sich gemächlich über den dunkelblauen Himmel schoben.

„Das war ein Superrennen Harry", bemerkte Ron, der in identischer Pose neben ihm im Gras lag, seine Worte leicht undeutlich wegen dem Grashalm, auf dem er wie auf einer Zigarre herumkaute.

„Ein Rennen, das ich gewonnen habe, Ron", antwortete Harry belustigt.

„Spielt keine Rolle. Heute Abend werde ich dich dafür haushoch im Schach besiegen."

War es möglich ein Schulterzucken in einer Stimme zu hören? Denn obwohl Harry seinen Blick noch immer auf den Himmel über ihn gerichtet hatte, war er sicher, dass Ron diese Gestik soeben vollführt hatte. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass er seinen Freund so gut kannte, dachte Harry verwerfend. Er lächelte dankbar. Über drei Monate waren inzwischen vergangen, seit sein Pate tot war und obwohl er es zunächst nicht geglaubt hatte, hatte Harry seine Lebensfreude wiedergefunden. Natürlich, der Gedanke an Sirius und die Tatsache, dass er ihn nie mehr wiedersehen würde, schmerzte noch immer. Vor allem die ersten vier Wochen bei den Dursleys hatten ihn seinen Paten sehr vermissen lassen.

In der ersten Zeit nach dem Mord in Hogwarts hatten ihn die Abschlussprüfungen abgelenkt, und die gemeinsamen Beleidigungen gegen die Slytherins von allen Gryffindors hatten geholfen den Schmerz zu verarbeiten. Mit Snapes Verhaftung und seiner Verurteilung hatten sie perfekte Munition, die sie auf das verfeindete Haus abschießen konnten, und Dumbledore hatte zwei Wochen vor den Prüfungen, als wieder zwei Schüler nach einem Kampf vor der Zaubertrankstunde im Krankenflügel gelandet waren, resigniert entschieden, dass die beiden Häuser keine Klassen mehr teilen sollten.

Die ersten beide Tage nach der Verhandlung waren Ron und Harry oft in laute Tiraden verfallen, über das, in ihren Augen milde Urteil. Doch dann hatten sie angefangen Dampf abzulassen, mit Vorstellungen, was Snape in Askaban alles angetan werden konnte. Von ununterbrochenen Überwachungen der Dementoren, die den Mann idiotisch geifernd in einer Ecke hocken ließen, während er vollends den Verstand verlor, bis zu allen möglichen Foltermethoden, die sie Abends im Bett erfanden.

Solche Spiele taten Wunder, um den Schmerz zu besänftigen. Rons Präsens tat Harry gut in dieser Zeit, weil dessen Hass auf den Zaubertränkemeister fast genauso groß zu sein schien wie sein eigener. Hermine war zwar nach wie vor ihre Freundin, aber sie konnten solche Sachen nicht mit ihr teilen. Sie würde nur wütend werden, und so hielten sie ihre Ideen vor ihr geheim.

Harry verjagte diese Gedanken für den Moment und drehte sich auf den Bauch, die Ellbogen aufgestützt, um auf seinen Freund herunterzusehen, der mit geschlossenen Augen die warme Sonne zu genießen schien.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, dass ich einem Schachspiel zugestimmt habe."

Ron öffnete die Augen nicht, aber er lächelte ein wenig. „Hast du auch nicht. Aber wenn du dich mit mir nicht auf meinem Spezialgebiet triffst, dann stelle ich meinen Besen für den Rest der Ferien in den Schrank."

„Das würdest du nicht wagen. Wenn ich nicht trainiere, dann gewinnen wir den Pokal im nächsten Jahr nicht."

„Laß es doch drauf ankommen."

„Das ist Erpressung!"

Wieder dieses Ron-typische Schulterzucken.

„Na gut", knurrte Harry schlussendlich.

Ron öffnete nun die Augen, grinste ihn an, sprang auf die Füße und hob seinen Besen vom Rasen auf. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen. Mom sucht uns sicher schon. Du weißt ja, wie versessen sie ist, dich aufzupäppeln."

Harry konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Rons Mutter war eine sehr liebevolle Frau. Fast zu liebevoll in Harrys Augen. Die Frau schien es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, ihn für all die Jahre fehlende Bemutterung zu entschädigen. „Man sollte meinen, dass sie nach sieben Kindern nicht mehr so gluckenhaft ist", jammerte er, als er auch aufstand.

„Das wird mit jedem Kind nur noch schlimmer, glaube ich. Als sie mich zum Ferienanfang vom Bahnhof abgeholt hat, wollte sie doch gleich mit ihrem Taschentuch in meinem Gesicht herumfummeln, weil ich etwas Dreck an der Wang hatte. Kannst du dir die Katastrophe vorstellen, wenn Malfoy das gesehen hätte?"

Harry zuckte theatralisch zusammen. „Autsch!"

„Genau", bestätigte Ron.

„Da seit ihr ja endlich. Ich hätte schon fast Ginny losgeschickt, um euch zu suchen."

„Wir waren mit den Besen draußen, Mom. Wir gehen schon nicht verloren", sagte Ron und verdrehte die Augen.

„Dann setzt euch mal hin, Jungs. Das Essen ist gleich auf dem Tisch. Ich hoffe ihr habt euch die Hände gewaschen."

„Ja Mom", seufzte Ron ergeben.

Harry verkniff sich ein Kichern. All diese kleinen Dinge, die Ron an seiner Familie nervten, waren Dinge, wie sie in jeder Familie vorkamen und die Harry selber nie erfahren hatte, bis er die Weasleys kennen gelernt hatte. Gott sei Dank hatten die Dursleys aufgegeben, ihn davon abzuhalten, die letzten Wochen seiner Ferien bei Rons Familie zu verbringen. Harry vermutete, dass sie froh waren ihn früher loszuwerden und ihm war es nur recht so. Er hing auch nicht besonders an der Zeit, die er im Dursleyhaus verbringen musste.

„Ich frage mich, wo Percy und Arthur bleiben. Die arbeiten doch sonst nie so lang." Molly Weasleys Blick war auf die magische Küchenuhr geheftet und Harry folgte ihrem Blick. Die Zeiger von Percy und von Mr. Weasley waren nach wie vor auf ‚Arbeit' festgefahren.

„Vielleicht gabs wieder Ärger mit du-weißt-schon-wem, schlug Fred, der lässig zwischen Ginny und seinem Zwillingsbruder schon am Tisch saß, vor und sofort legte sich Mrs. Weasleys Stirn in eine steile Sorgenfalte. „Meinst du? Ich hoffe nicht. Die Übergriffe auf Muggel und Zauberer sind in letzter Zeit immer zahlreicher geworden."

„Und dieser Vollidiot Fudge behauptet noch immer, dass der alte der-dessen-Name-sich-anhört-wie-eine-Crackersorte, nicht wieder da ist", sagte George gleichmütig.

„George Weasley. Ich dulde keine solche Sprache an meinem Tisch."

Ron und Harry glucksten beide ob der neuen Umschreibung Voldemorts, und ignorierten Mrs. Weasleys entrüstetes Gesicht.

„Aber Mom, der hört sich wirklich so an", sagte George unschuldig dreinblickend.

„Ich meinte nicht das, George, aber wie du den Minister genannt hast."

„Wieso? Der heißt doch Fudge, oder nicht?" erwiderte Fred mit genauso unschuldigem Blick wie sein Bruder.

Diesmal kicherte auch Ginny laut. Nur Fred und George sahen beide völlig ernst und ungerührt drein.

Mrs. Weasley schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Ich gebe es auf mit euch beiden."

Sie begann die verschiedensten Töpfe aufzutischen und sagte, sie sollen mit dem Essen schon beginnen, da nicht abzusehen war, wsnn Percy und ihr Mann endlich auftauchen würden.

Sie waren auch schon fast mit essen fertig, als die Haustür knarrend aufging und die Stimmen von Percy und Mr. Weasley in die Küche drangen.

„Diese Kimmkorn ist eine echte Plage. Ich frage mich, wie stark sie diese Sache wieder aus den Proportionen schlagen wird."

"Vater, egal, was sie schreibt. Sie KANN es gar nicht schlimmer darstellen, als es ist. Es ist eine wahre Katastrophe. Dies ist nun schon das zweite Mal, dass so etwas passiert. Das Ministerium wird inkompetent dastehen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Vertrauen, das man in uns setzen wird im Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite."

„Sei jetzt ruhig Percy. Es ist nicht nötig, dass die anderen, vor allem Harry es erfahren sollten, indem sie uns hören."

Unbewusst setzte sich Harry in seinem Stuhl auf. Von was sprachen die beiden und was hatte das mit ihm zu tun?

Percy und Mr. Weasley traten nun durch die Küchentür und als sie die gespannt-erwartungsvollen Gesichter sahen, die ausnahmslos auf sie gerichtet waren, spannte sich Percys Gesicht an, während sich Mr. Weasleys leicht überschattete. Harry entging nicht der flüchtige Seitenblick, den ihm Rons Vater zuwarf und eine gigantische Hand schien sich um seine Brust zu krallen und zuzudrücken, als Harrys sechster Sinn anschlug. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung, und es hatte in irgend einer Weise mit ihm zu tun.

„Ihr habt uns gehört." Es war keine Frage, die Mr. Weasley an seine Frau richtete.

„Was ist passiert Schatz?" fragte Molly Weasley nervös. „Sind weitere Menschen getötet worden?"

Mr. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf, und er und Percy ließen sich auf zwei Stühle am Tisch sinken. „Nein, das nicht. Niemand wurde verletzt aber es hat sich etwas ereignet, was sich als noch schlimmer herausstellen könnte, wenn auch vielleicht nicht direkt."

„Was ist passiert?" hakte Ron nach, und er schien sehr interessiert zu sein.

„Es gab einen weiteren Ausbruch aus Askaban", antwortete Percy düster. „Das erste Mal war schon schlimm genug, doch ein zweites Mal in so kurzer Zeit wird die Sicherheit des Gefängnisses erheblich in Frage stellen."

Die Hand um Harrys Brust schien den Druck noch zu verstärken und plötzlich machte der Seitenblick Mr. Weasleys Sinn. Die Antwort auf seine nächste Frage, kannte er schon, aber dennoch hörte er sich fragen: „Wer ist ausgebrochen?"

Mr. Weasley sah ihn an und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das unglaublich sauer herauskam. „Severus Snape."

„Verdammte Scheiße!"

Eine kleine Fontäne aus staubiger Erde wurde hochgewirbelt, als der Stein, den Harry in Wut weggeschleudert hatte, auf dem Boden auftraf.

„Harry, bitte beruhige dich."

„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen, Ron. Dieser Hurensohn ist raus. Sirius' Mörder ist wieder frei." Harry war stinksauer und er wollte es auch sein. Er war gleich nach Mr. Weasleys Verkündung nach draußen gestürmt, weil er sich selber nicht traute, aus Wut auf den Haushalt der Weasleys loszugehen. So begnügte er sich, mit Steinen nach Grasbüscheln und anderen ähnlich offensiven Sachen zu werfen. Snape war seiner Strafe entkommen. Gerade jetzt, wo Harry sich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, dass Snape in Askaban schlimmer bestraft wäre als durch den Kuss.

„Snape ist nicht frei. Jeder Auror in England wird ihn suchen. Er wird immer auf der Flucht sein und kann nirgends hin. Sie werden ihn schneller wieder geschnappt haben, als du denkst."

Harry fuhr wütend zu Ron herum. „Du meinst genauso schnell wie Sirius?"

Ron verzog das Gesicht. Daran hatte er offensichtlich nicht gedacht.

„Und was wenn Snape zu Voldemort zurückkehrt? Er kennt zu viele Geheimnisse des Ordens."

„Ich fürchte, dass keine Zweifel über diese Möglichkeit besteht", sagte eine neue Stimme hinter ihnen.

Mr. Weasley war ihnen aus dem Haus gefolgt und stand nun einige Meter weiter hinten am schiefen Gartenzaun des Fuchsbaus. Sein Gesicht zeigte den selben Ausdruck wie ihn ein Mensch hatte, der jemand anderem eine schlechte Nachricht überbringen musste, die er lieber für sich selber behalten würde.

„Lucius Malfoy, der wie ihr wisst, dem Ministerium öfters mal hilft, ist mit einem Pergament in Askaban erschienen. Es war eine Überstellungsurkunde, nach der Snape zu weiteren Verhören in das Ministerium nach London hätte überführt werden sollen. Unterschrieben war das Ganze von Fudge selber. Nur ist Snape nie im Ministerium angelangt. Und natürlich wusste Fudge auch nichts von einem Verhör."

"Malfoy ist selber einer von Voldemorts Männern. Warum haben ihm die Wachen geglaubt?" schrie Harry fast.

„Malfoy hat ausgesagt, dass er das Pergament mit einer Eule und der Bitte, die Sache zu übernehmen, bekommen hat, und Snape ein paar Auroren übergab, die ihn in London erwartet haben. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er solche Post erhalten würde, hatte er gesagt. Sein Name wäre schon des öfteren behilflich gewesen, um heikle Aktionen schnell und ohne Aufsehen über die Bühne zu bringen. Er hatte, nach eigener Aussage, bloß gedacht, dass er gebeten worden ist, um die Presse, die zurzeit ihre Ohren überall im Ministerium hat, nicht aufmerksam zu machen."

Rons abfälliges Schnauben zeigte deutlich, was er von dieser Entschuldigung hielt.

„Natürlich erinnerte Malfoy sich nicht mehr an die Namen der Auroren, die ihm Snape abgenommen haben", knurrte auch Mr. Weasley.

„Voldemort hat Snape aus Askaban geholt", legte Harry fest.

„Aber warum sollte er das?" fragte Ron. „Er hat sich zuvor nie um Todesser gekümmert, die in Askaban saßen, und der fettige Idiot war ihm noch nicht einmal loyal. Voldemort hat sicherlich inzwischen mitbekommen, dass Snape für Dumbledore spioniert hat."

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht – überraschen würde es mich auf jeden Fall nicht, vor allem, da Malfoy ja auch im Gericht war, aber Snape kennt Geheimnisse über Dumbledore und den Orden. Das schon allein ist Grund genug ihn zu befreien, um an dieses Wissen zu gelangen. Außerdem scheint Snape Dumbledore, dafür dass er ihn dem Ministerium ausgeliefert hat, nun fast genauso fest zu hassen, wie Voldemort es tut. Ich zweifle keine Sekunde daran, dass er dieses Wissen ausplaudern wird."


	19. Wieder in Hogwarts

Kapitel 18

_Wieder in Hogwarts:_

Seit seinem elften Lebensjahr hatte sich Harry immer auf den Schulbeginn Ende des Sommers gefreut. Doch diesmal war die Vorfreude beträchtlich gedämpft. Snape war nicht wieder eingefangen worden und seit seiner Flucht vor einer Woche war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Der Tagesprophet hatte einen riesigen Bericht gedruckt, indem man die Theorie aufstellte, dass er selber für den Notfall einen solchen Plan entwickelt hätte und ein unbekannter Hintermann das Dokument mit der gefälschten Botschaft zu Malfoy geschickt hatte. Dieser hatte in einem Interview natürlich sein größtes Bedauern ausgedrückt, dass er gegen sein Wissen einem Verbrecher zur Flucht verholfen hatte und hatte als Zeichen seiner Bereitschaft, den Schaden beheben zu helfen, eine stattliche Summe an das Ministerium gespendet, das sie zur Wiederfindung des Flüchtigen brauchen sollten. Danach wagte niemand mehr, ihn auch nur schief anzusehen und er bekam sogar eine offizielle Entschuldigung des Ministeriums, in die Sache mit einbezogen worden zu sein.

Mr.Weasley hatte daraufhin eine gehörige Standpauke über die Ministeriumsoffiziellen gehalten, die noch nicht einmal eine Bestechung erkennen könnten, wenn sie nackt vor ihnen einen Samba tanzen würde.

Mrs. Weasley schien sich allerdings in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, diese ganze Sache nicht allen die Freude zu verderben zu lassen und so hatte sie Snapes Flucht die ganze Woche nie erwähnt und hatte sich so normal wie möglich verhalten, obwohl Harry sie manchmal dabei ertappte, wie sie ihm besorgte Blicke zuwarf.

„Ich erwarte, dass ihr euch alle anstrengt und ich keine Beschwerdeeulen von Direktor Dumbledore erhalten werde", sagte sie nun streng, mit in die Seite gestemmten Armen, als sie alle auf dem Bahnsteig vom Hogwarts Express standen.

„Mom, du verwechselst uns mit Fred und George", piepste Ron auf. „Und die sind nicht mehr in der Schule."

Mrs. Weasley atmete tief durch und in ihrem Gesicht war maßlose Erleichterung zu lesen, dass die Zwillinge tatsächlich die Schule im letzten Jahr abgeschlossen hatten. Harry hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass die arme Frau nicht am Ende der Beschwerden über die beiden angekommen war. Noch immer verfolgten die Zwillinge ihren Traum von einem eigenen Scherzartikelladen und beide hatten Hilfsjobs in der Winkelgasse angenommen, um das nötige Startkapital zusammenzubekommen.

„Zumindest bekam ich bei den beiden nur Reklamationen über zerstörtes Schuleigentum oder Streiche, die sie anderen Schülern gespielt hatten. Bei euch bekomme ich regelmäßig Post, dass ihr bedroht, gekidnappt oder verletzt werdet", antwortete sie mit vorwurfsvollem Blick.

„Als wenn wir etwas dafür könnten", murrte Ron.

„Ron, Harry, Ginny!" rief jemand aus der Richtung des Zuges. Hermine hatte ein Fenster heruntergezogen und winkte ihnen nun fröhlich vom Innern eines der Waggons entgegen.

„Wir müssen los, Mom", sagte Ron grinsend. „Bis in einem Jahr dann." Er drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und war auch schon mit seinem ganzen Gepäck in der Menge untergetaucht.

„Dieser Junge", seufzte Mrs. Weasley mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Na dann verschwindet lieber auch mal, sonst fährt am Ende der Zug noch ohne euch ab."

Ginny umarmte ihre Mutter herzlich, bevor sie Ron folgte und dann wandte sich Mrs. Weasley an Harry. „Pass gut auf dich auf, Harry. Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist noch immer hinter dir her, und auch Snapes Flucht ist besorgniserregend. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um euch alle."

„Keine Sorge, Mrs. Weasley. Mir wird schon nichts passieren und ich verspreche auch ein Auge auf Ron und Ginny zu halten."

Die ältere Frau lächelte und umarmte Harry ebenfalls kurz, während sie auch ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „Sei vorsichtig Harry."

Harry hatte das Abteil, das Hermine für sie freigehalten hatte, recht schnell gefunden. Er schob seine Truhe unter den Sitz neben Rons und hob Hedwig mit ihrem Käfig auf die Ablage über dem Fenster. Er war gerade von der Ablage zurückgetreten, als er auch schon einen Armvoll Hermine am Hals hatte.

„Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen Harry", lachte sie. Sie schob ihn eine Armlänge von sich weg und beäugte ihn kritisch. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte. Gleich nach dem Artikel im Tagespropheten hatte sie ihnen eine Eule geschickt, um zu fragen, ob Rons Vater nähere Informationen hatte und was von dem Schriftstück überhaupt stimmte. Hermine hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, dass Rita Kimmkorn einen Hang zum Ausschmücken ihrer Artikel hatte und es mit der Wahrheit nicht so genau nahm. Harry und Ron hatten ihr daraufhin in einem Brief alles mitgeteilt, was sie auch wussten.

„Mir wird es wunderbar gehen, wenn die Snape wieder gefangen haben, Hermine", antwortete er bitter. „Und ich hoffe, dass er diesmal für den Ausbruch den Kuss erhält."

Hermine nickte bedrückt. Die Tatsache, dass sie Harry nicht widersprach machte deutlich, dass sie sich erheblich um ihn sorgte.

Die Ankunft in Hogwarts war nicht anders wie jedes Jahr und verhöhnte in ihrer Normalität die Ereignisse, die sich hier vor ein paar Monaten abgespielt hatten. Hagrid rief alle Erstklässler zu sich und der Rest der Schüler stieg in die Pferdelosen Kutschen, die sie zu der Schule brachten. Die Große Halle war mit tausenden schwebenden Kerzen geschmückt, wie jedes Jahr, und die Lehrer saßen schon am Lehrertisch versammelt, mit Ausnahme von McGonagall, die die Erstklässler hereinführen würde. Am linken Ende des Tisches, dort wo bis jetzt immer Snape gesessen hatte, saß ein weißhaariger kleiner Mann, der noch älter als der Direktor aussah, so verrunzelt war sein Gesicht und er war in seinem Sitz leicht übergebeugt als Zeugnis eines vom Alter durchgebeugten Rückens. Zu Harrys Erstaunen sah er Mrs. Figg zwischen Direktor Dumbledore und Remus Lupin sitzen. Natürlich hatte Harry seit letztem Jahr gewusst, dass sie zum Orden gehörte, doch sie hier zu sehen, überraschte ihn doch etwas.

Dumbledore saß gerade und mit erhobenem Kopf da und blickte mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns über die Schüler, die sich unter lautem Geplauder in die Halle drängten. Er schien genauso wie immer, aber Harry bemerkte, dass er ein wenig angespannt wirkte, wenn man genau hinsah.

Als sich sämtliche Schüler gesetzt hatten und Dumbledore die Hand hob, um die Kinder zum Ruhigsein zu ermahnen, trat McGonagall mit ihrem typisch strengen Gesicht in die Halle, gefolgt von einer Horde interessierter, aber auch etwas eingeschüchterter Erstklässler. Auch die Auswahlzeremonie zeigte nicht viel Neues, und Harry besah sich das Ganze mit mäßigem Interesse.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wuchs erst wieder, als die neuen Schüler an ihren jeweiligen Tischen saßen und sich Dumbledore von seinem Sitz erhob.

„Liebe Schüler." Er wartete einen Moment, bis die noch immer andauernden Gespräche erstorben waren und er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler hatte. „Ich möchte euch alle ganz herzlich in Hogwarts willkommen heißen. Vor allem diejenigen, die zum ersten Mal hierher kommen." Er ließ seinen Blick über seine Lesebrille hinweg bedeutsam über die vorderen Enden der Tische gleiten, wo die Erstklässler ihren Platz gefunden hatten.

„Wie die Schüler, die schon länger hier sind, bereits wissen, haben wir zwei offene Stellen im Lehrerkollegium. Deshalb möchte ich euch Arabella Figg vorstellen, die dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wird."

Die ältere Frau erhob sich kurz und nickte den Schülern lächelnd zu.

„Da seit gewissen ... Umständen gegen Ende des letzten Jahres auch der Zaubertränkelehrer und Hauslehrer der Slytherins ausgefallen ist, habe ich kurzfristig Professor Benjamin O'Malley verpflichten können, der vor fast fünfzehn Jahren hier schon unterrichtet hat. Er wird auch die Kontaktperson für die Slytherins sein. Dieses Arrangement ist allerdings nur vorübergehend, bis wir einen permanenten Ersatz für Professor Snape gefunden haben."

„Na hoffentlich auch", flüsterte Ron. „Der sieht so aus, als könne er ohne fremde Hilfe nicht einmal einen Kessel anheben."

Harry antwortete mit einem Anstandslächeln, aber achtete nicht sonderlich auf Ron, sondern beobachtete weiterhin den Direktor. Dieser wirkte wirklich etwas unter Druck und angespannt, vor allem wenn er Snape erwähnte, wenn er es auch sehr gut verbarg. Harry nahm sich fest vor, so schell wie möglich mit dem Mann wegen Snapes Flucht zu reden. Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, sollte Dumbledore mehr Informationen haben und Harry war entschlossen alles zu tun, dass Sirius' Mörder seiner Strafe nicht entkam.

„Außerdem wird dieses Jahr Remus Lupin hier im Schloss wohnen. Die Zeiten sind unsicher und er wird Hagrid bei der Überwachung des Verbotenen Waldes helfen."

Harry lächelte zufrieden bei dieser Ankündigung. Er hatte mit Remus Lupin über den Sommer in regem Briefkontakt gestanden und war somit auch über seine Pläne informiert. Der Werwolf hatte ihm geschrieben, dass Dumbledore sehr besorgt war wegen Voldemorts größer werdendem Einfluss und fürchtete, dass er vielleicht sogar versuchen würde, sich der Schule zu nähern. Da auch der Orden geschwächt war, weil er zwei Kämpfer verloren hatte, wollte Dumbledore die Wachen für die Schüler verstärken.

Harry hatte sehr wohl zwischen den Zeilen gelesen. Dumbledore würde auch erfahren haben, dass Snape von Voldemort aus Askaban befreit worden war und sich sicherlich Sorgen machen, ob der Informationen die der Mann hatte.

Für den Rest des Tages versuchte Harry vergeblich, den Direktor allein zu erreichen. Nachdem er mit seinen Freunden ihre Schlafsäle bezogen hatte, machten sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Mann.

Als sie schlussendlich vor dem Wasserspeier standen und verschiedene Süßigkeiten auf der Suche nach dem Passwort ausprobierten, schwebte der fast kopflose Nick den Korridor entlang.

„Sir Nicolas!" rief Hermine sofort.

Der Geist kam näher und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Hallo ihr drei. Hattet ihr schöne Ferien?"

„Ja", antwortete Hermine gleichgültig. „Kennt Ihr das neue Passwort für das Büro des Direktors?"

„Natürlich. ‚Pfefferminzbonbon' aber im Moment wird euch der Wasserspeier nicht durchlassen, selbst wenn ihr das korrekte Passwort sagt. Das Lehrerkollegium ist in einer Besprechung und der Direktor hat dem Wasserspeier gesagt, dass er nicht zu sprechen ist."

„Das gibt's doch nicht", wand Ron ein. „Und was wenn es ein Notfall ist? Die Schule könnte brennen oder so was."

„Wenn es wirklich ein Notfall ist", der Hausgeist der Gryffindors schielte zweifelnd auf die Schüler hinunter, „dann wird er es auch sonst wissen, oder man kann einen Hauselfen zu ihm schicken, die kommen um alle Hindernisse herum."

Harry seufzte laut. „Dann kommen wir halt später zurück."

„Das wird auch nichts bringen. Der Direktor muss, soviel ich weiß, später noch ins Ministerium. Ihr müsst schon bis morgen warten. Oder wendet euch doch einfach an Professor McGonagall. Sie ist schließlich eure Hauslehrerin."

„Ja, ist gut. Danke Nick." Und mit diesen Worten machte sich Harry und seine Freunde leicht enttäuscht davon.

Nachts lag Harry noch lange wach in seinem Bett, seine Gedanken um Snape, den Ausbruch und Dumbledores eventuelle Pläne kreisend. Mit diesen Überlegungen schlief er gegen zwei Uhr Morgens endlich ein.

T.B.C.


	20. Der Traum

Kapitel 19

_Der Traum:_

__

Der grosse Salon mit den hohen, buntglasverzierten Fenstern war taghell erleuchtet, dennoch schien sich eine beklemmende Düsterheit hier eingenistet zu haben und das Licht in Unterdrückung zu zwingen, so dass es seine ganze Kraft zu strahlen zu verlieren schien. An einem Ende des langen, grossen Raumes sass eine gebieterische, dunkle Gestalt mit einem Aussehen, das kaum mehr etwas menschliches an sich hatte. Die spinnenhaften, langen knochigen Finger waren um die Lehnen gekrallt und der Mann hatte sich in seinem Thron leicht vorgebeugt und starrte auf eine andere Gestalt zu seinen Füssen. Neben dem in graue Hemd und Hose gekleideten Mann, der zusammengekauert am Boden lag, stand ein weiterer Mann mit silberblondem, langen Haar. Lucius Malfoy hielt den Kopf hoch, aber seine Augen ruhten mit Abscheu auf dem Mann am Boden.

„Steh auf und schau mich an, Severus."

Der Mann am Boden schien die Worte erst nicht gehört zu haben, denn es vergingen einige Minuten, bis er sich endlich regte und sich mit sichtlicher Mühe in eine kniende Position manövrierte. Als er seinen Oberkörper jedoch vom Marmorboden abstiess, liess ihn ein tiefes, keuchendes Husten innehalten und er fasste sich mit einer Hand an seine Brust, als würde ihm das Husten schlimme Schmerzen bereiten. Als er es dann endlich doch geschafft hatte auf die Knie zu kommen, hielt er den Blick noch immer gesenkt und rang röchelnd nach Atem. 

„Severus, Severus", tadelte Voldemort leise. „Askaban ist dir scheinbar nicht sehr bekommen, wie ich sehe." Ein bösartigen Lächeln schlich um seine dünnen, durchscheinenden Lippen. „Das ist gut."

Severus Snape antwortete nicht, sondern war noch immer damit beschäftigt, genug Sauerstoff in seine Blutbahn zu bekommen.

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst mich ansehen", zischte Voldemort nun wieder wütend und hob seine Hand andeutungsweise in einem stillen Befehl. Lucius griff sofort nach Snapes Haar und riss dessen Kopf gewaltsam zurück, ohne dass er jedoch den Ekel aus seinem Gesicht verbannen konnte, den er dabei empfand, das fettige, strubblige und mit Dreck versetzte Haar anzufassen.

Snape hatte die Augen offen, aber er schien kaum mehr fähig zu atmen und sog die Luft ratternd durch halbgeöffnete Lippen. Dennoch heftete er den Blick auf den Mann vor ihm, der sich nun von dem Thron erhob und nur Zentimeter vor ihm niederkauerte, so dass ihre Augen auf fast derselben Höhe waren.

„Mein lieber Severus. Mein bester Mann, wenn es um Zaubertränken geht", raunte Voldemort nun mit einer theatralisch führsorgenden Stimme. „Du hast mir schon viel geholfen, aber du hast mich auch verraten, nicht?" Noch während er redete, zog Voldemort seinen Zauberstab. „Crucio!"

Der kranke Mann wurde von der Wucht, die die Nähe des Fluchs bewirkte, einige Meter zurückgeworfen und wand sich dort unter unsäglichen Schmerzen am Boden. Die gurgelnden, jappsenden Laute, die aus seinem Mund kamen, waren kaum Schreie zu nennen. Snape hatte nicht genug Luft in seinen Lungen übrig, um noch zu schreien.

Voldemort schien sich auch vollkommen bewusst um den Zustand des ehemaligen Todessers und er hielt den Fluch nur ein paar Sekunden. Es reichte jedoch, um Snape röchelnd und kaum bei Bewusstsein am Boden liegen zu lassen, sein Körper immer noch von gelegentlichen Zuckungen gepeinigt.

„Enervate!" rief Voldemort und ein leises Stöhnen löste sich von Snapes Kehle. Der dunkle Lord erhob sich wieder und trat nahe an den gefallenen Mann heran. „Du hast für Dumbledore spioniert."

Snape nickte. Zu Worten schien er nicht mehr fähig. „Und du hast Sirius Black umgebracht", fuhr Voldemort lauernd fort.

Snape versuchte sich etwas zu fassen, aber bei dem Namen Blacks lachte er leise, was allerdings wieder in einem Hustanfall endete. „Kein grosser Verlust", brachte er schliesslich hervor.

„Es hiess, dass er einer meiner Männer war, und dann hättest du einen Todesser umgebracht und solltest dafür sofort hingerichtet werden. Ich hoffe, das ist dir bewusst."

Diesmal unterdrückte Snape ein Lachen, aber ein fieses Grinsen lag über seinen Zügen. „Das war er nicht. Er hat es mir selber gesagt."

„Und was, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass er mein Spion gewesen war um Dumbledore auszuhorchen?"

Snape zuckte nur andeutungsweise die Schultern. „Dann werdet Ihr mich wohl gleich umbringen, was keinen grossen Unterschied machen wird, da Ihr es ja sowieso tun werdet."

„Warum hast du ihn umgebracht."

Snapes Lächeln vertiefte sich und seine Augen begannen seltsam zu glänzen. „Er hat mich genervt."

Wenn Voldemort Augenbrauen gehabt hätte, wären sie ob dieser Aussage wahrscheinlich in die Höhe geschossen, so allerdings weiteten sich bloss Voldemorts Augen. „Er hat dich genervt?"

„Ich glaube er hatte Flöhe. Ausserdem hinterliess er überall seine Haare."

Voldemort ging nicht auf diese Aussage ein. „Und wenn er mein Spion gewesen wäre?"

„Unwichtig. Er hat einfach genervt."

„Severus, wirst du uns sagen, was du über den Orden weißt?" fragte Voldemort langsam.

Snape sah Voldemort direkt in die roten Augen und das Glitzern in seinen verschwand wieder. „Warum sollte ich? Ihr werdet mich ja sowieso töten."

Voldemort lächelte. „Das stimmt, aber es würde deinen Tod schnell und schmerzlos machen. Und wer weiss, wenn die Informationen gut sind, dann lasse ich dich noch so lange am Leben, wie du uns nützlich sein kannst."

Der dunkle Lord dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er sich wieder zu dem am Boden liegenden Zauberer hinkniete und ihm an den Schultern fassend half, in eine sitzende Position zu kommen. Seine Stimme wurde wieder sanft und fürsorglich, wie die Stimme, die eine Mutter für ihr verängstigtes Kind gebrauchen würde. „Severus, wenn du noch einen Wunsch frei hättest bevor ich dich töte, was würdest du dir wünschen? Sag es mir."

Snape hob erneut den Kopf  und er antwortete leicht keuchend und heiser. Dennoch lag ein scharfer Ton in seiner Stimme. „Ich will Gerechtigkeit, die ich nie erfahren habe. Rache für ein Leben das ich nie leben konnte. Ich habe für Euch gearbeitet, mein Bestes gegeben und wurde dafür benutzt. Dann habe ich für Dumbledore gearbeitet und wurde dafür verraten!" In einem Sekundenbruchteil verschwand der scharfe Ausdruck jedoch wieder und Snapes Stimme wurde fast weinerlich. „Ich will meinen Wille zurück und ich will für einmal in meinem Leben gewollt, anstatt gebraucht werden. Ich will tun was ich will, und nicht was andere wollen das ich tue. Ich will nie wieder benutzt werden."

Voldemort besah sich das Häufchen Mensch vor ihm, das einmal ein stolzer Zauberer gewesen war und nun wieder abwesend nach Luft rang und weder weinerlich noch wütend klang, so als hätte es die letzte Minute und sein Geständnis nie gegeben. Doch dann kräuselten sich Voldemorts Lippen zu einem Lächeln und er zog Snape an sich und umarmte ihn fast liebevoll. „Ich werde dir dein Leben und deine Rache geben. Nie wird dich je jemand benutzen, mein Severus." Der dunkle Lord lächelte noch immer, als er seinen Zauberstab an Snapes Schläfe hielt und „Dormus" murmelte.

Fast sanft legte er den nun schlafenden Zauberer auf den Boden und erhob sich.

„Lucius, sieh zu, dass er gesäubert und geheilt wird." Sein Lächeln wuchs ein bisschen breiter und wurde eine Spur bösartiger. „Sieht aus, als hätten wir ein neues Mitglied."

„Mein Lord", begann Malfoy. Er zögerte kurz, als ob er abschätzen würde, ob sein Einwand das Risiko eines Crucios wert war, aber dann atmete er einmal tief ein und sprach: „Ich bin mir sicher, das Ihr Eure Gründe habt, mein Lord, aber ist es nicht gefährlich, ihn bei uns zu behalten? Er hat alle noch vorhandenen Zweifel selber ausgeräumt. Er hat für Dumbledore spioniert. Ausserdem ist er eindeutig nicht mehr bei Sinnen."

Voldemort sah ihn lange an, als ob er überlegen würde, seinem Todesser für die Zweifel an seinen Entscheidungen zu bestrafen oder ihm seine Gedanken zu erklären und entschloss sich schlussendlich für letzteres.

„Dass Snape seine Situation irgendwann zum Verhängnis werden würde, war unverkennbar. Er ist ein Mensch und alle Menschen haben ein Selbstwertgefühl und gewisse fundamentale Bedürfnisse. Sie wollen akzeptiert werden. Snape war auf beiden Seiten verfolgt, gehörte nirgends dazu und der einzige, der ihm immer so etwas wie persönliches Interesse entgegenbebracht hatte, war Dumbledore. Der hat aber schon einmal Snape in meine Arme getrieben, als er die Sache mit Black unter den Teppich gekehrt hatte. Sonst wäre unser Zaubertränkemeister nie zu uns gekommen. Er hatte es nicht in sich -- ein zu starkes Gewissen hinderte ihn. Aber Snape ist stolz und an dem Abend, wo er fast von Black umgebracht worden war, hat man seinen Stolz mit Füssen getreten. Dumbledore hat es geschafft, Snapes Vertrauen in ihn wiederherzustellen, aber das Gefäss des Vertrauens zu Dumbledore hat, bei aller Wertschätzung, schon damals einen Sprung erhalten. Nun ist es in Millionen Stücke zerborsten. Snape ist vielleicht wirklich ein wenig verrückt geworden, doch so kann ich ihn formen. Ich gebe ihm was er will und er wird für mich über Leichen gehen. Er hat bestimmte Talente und ein Wissen, das uns nützlich sein kann. Lebend ist er viel wertvoller als tot. Nun geh und kümmere dich darum, dass ihn jemand versorgt. Danach kehre nach Hause zurück. Das Ministerium wird sicher bald Antworten von dir haben wollen."

Voldemorts Stimme hatte eine Endgültigkeit an sich, die Malfoy alle Widerworte raubte. Er verbeugte sich tief und zückte seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Snape, um den bewusstlosen Zauberer anzuheben und hinter sich herschweben zu lassen, als er aus dem Raum verschwand.

Erst als die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war und Voldemort alleine zurückblieb, lachte dieser laut auf. „Zwei zu eins für mich, lieber Dumbledore. Du hast ihn schon wieder zu mir getrieben. Und dieses Mal werde ich keine Fehler mehr machen, das schwöre ich dir."

Harry erwachte schweissgebadet in seinem Bett, das diabolische Lachen Voldemorts noch immer in den Ohren.

*****************

T.B.C.


	21. Dumbledores Geheimnis?

Kapitel 20

_Dumbledores Geheimnis?:_

So leise und hastig er konnte schlüpfte Harry unter der Decke hervor und zog die Schuhe an. Er war sich sicher, dass dies kein normaler Traum gewesen war. Viel zu deutlich war die Szene gewesen. Die Bosheit von Voldemort und Malfoy war förmlich greifbar gewesen und Snape hatte zu krank und verrückt ausgesehen, als dass es nur ein Traum gewesen sein konnte. Zumal es ja nicht das erste Mal war, dass Harry Visionen von Voldemort hatte, und das letzte Mal war es die Wahrheit gewesen, davon war er überzeugt. Genau wie diesmal. Und die Konsequenzen, die sich aus der Vision erschlossen, machten Harry Angst. Wenn Snape wieder zu Voldemort überlief und dieser den Zaubertränkemeister manipulierte, wie er es plante, dann würde nicht die kleinste Information geheim bleiben, die Snape besaß. Nein, Dumbledore musste Bescheid wissen.

„Was'n los, Harry?" murmelte Ron schlaftrunken.

„Nichts, schlaf nur weiter", flüsterte Harry.

Ron ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und drehte sich mit einem grunzenden Geräusch auf die andere Seite, um sofort wieder weiterzuschlafen.

Harry warf noch einen Blick auf die fluoreszierenden Ziffern seiner Uhr. Halb fünf Uhr morgens. Egal. Er musste Dumbledore informieren. Der Direktor hatte ihm ja selber gesagt, dass er zu ihm kommen sollte, wenn er erneute Visionen hatte.

So erhob er sich und warf sich schnell seinen Umhang über, bevor er sich aus dem Schlafsaal und dem Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Dumbledores Büro aufmachte.

„Pfefferminzbonbon", flüsterte er nervös. Sofort sprang der Wasserspeier zur Seite und Harry stellte sich auf die rotierende Treppe, die ihn bis vor Dumbledores Tür brachte. Er hob die Hand und klopfte erst zögernd, doch als sich darauf für einige Minuten nichts regte, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und polterte laut gegen das dicke Holz.

Es vergingen diesmal keine zwei Minuten, bis ein verschlafen aussehender Dumbledore in einem grauen Nachthemd und zerwuselten Haaren und Bart die Tür öffnete. „Harry? Was machst du denn hier zu dieser Stunde?" fragte er überrascht.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden Direktor. Ich hatte wieder einen Traum."

Mit einem Schlag wich alle Verschlafenheit aus Dumbledores Gesicht und er winkte Harry energisch herein. „Komm herein, mein Junge."

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" frage er höflich, wenn auch sein Gesicht einen ungeduldigen Ausdruck angenommen hatte, den Harry nur selten an dem Mann gesehen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte eine Vision von Voldemort, Sir."

„Voldemort? Was hat er getan? War er allein?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Lucius Malfoy war bei ihm... und Snape."

Zu Harrys Erstaunen erblasste der alte Mann ein wenig und seine Augen wurden weit. „Severus? Wie ging es ihm?"

Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er aus Dumbledores Reaktion machen sollte. Was für eine Verbindung war zwischen den beiden, dass der alte Schuldirektor den mürrischen Ex-Lehrer so sehr mochte, dass er sich selbst jetzt, wo er verurteilt, geflohen und wahrscheinlich wieder auf Voldemorts Seite war, noch so um ihn sorgte. Es war nicht fair, dass Dumbledore noch immer an Snape hing, obwohl dieser Sirius umgebracht hatte. Ein Teil von Harry sagte ihm, dass Dumbledore sich all seinen Schützlingen gegenüber verantwortlich fühlte, fast wie ein Vater, und deshalb wohl keines seiner Kinder hassen könnte, nur weil es einem anderen wehgetan hatte und nur das der Grund war, aber ein anderer Teil von ihm, ein Teil, der langsam wütend wurde, sagte ihm, dass Dumbledore aus irgend einem undefinierbaren Grund Snape wichtiger war, als es Sirius jemals gewesen war. Aus irgend einem Geheimnis heraus hatte Dumbledore eine so starke Bindung zu dem Zaubertränkemeister, dass er ihn, obwohl er ihn hatte bestrafen lassen, doch vor dem Kuss der Dementoren hatte bewahren wollen. Er benahm sich mit seiner ganzen Art viel loyaler Snape gegenüber, als Crouch es jemals seinem eigenen Sohn gewesen war.

Eine verrückte Idee begann sich bei diesem Gedanken plötzlich in Harrys Hirn einzunisten und er besah sich Dumbledore genauer. Die Hackennase und die Körpergröße stimmte, auch wenn Haut und Augenfarbe komplett verschieden war. Aber konnte es trotzdem sein, dass Snape und Dumbledore auf irgend eine Weise verwandt...? Nein, das war unmöglich. Dumbledore würde so etwas wohl kaum geheim halten. Oder vielleicht doch?

„Harry?" riss ihn Dumbledore aus den Gedanken.

Harry schüttelte den verrückten Gedanken ab und besann sich wieder auf den Traum. „Snape schien krank zu sein, Sir", begann er, und erzählte dann die Vision so genau wie möglich, bis zu dem Befehl von Voldemort an Malfoy.

Dumbledore fuhr sich nachdenklich über den Bart und in seinen Augen lag ein befremdendes Glitzern, das Harry wieder ein wenig wütend machte, denn er interpretierte den Gesichtsausdruck als klare Erleichterung.

„Sie scheinen diese Nachricht nicht als besorgniserregend anzusehen. Snape hat Informationen über den Orden und er wird diese auch ausplaudern. Voldemort ist kein Idiot und er wird wissen, wie er Snape wieder auf seine Seite ziehen wird. Was wollen wir nun machen?"

Dumbledore klopfte ihm zerstreut auf die Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht verstehen wirst, Harry, aber fürs Erste bin ich froh, dass Severus lebt. Egal was auch passiert ist und welche Strafe er erhalten hat, ich wollte ihn nie tot sehen. Was die Informationen angeht, so wissen wir schon, dass dieses Risiko besteht, seit er aus Askaban geholt wurde. Damit sind alle Informationen, die er Voldemort nennen kann, irrelevant. Wir haben bloß einige Daten und in manchen Fällen Wohnorte und Treffpunkte geändert. Er kann keinen wirklichen Schaden anrichten."

„Aber Sir", protestierte Harry.

„Nun, nun Harry. Es kommt schon alles irgendwie wieder in Ordnung. Du gehst jetzt besser zurück in dein Bett und versuchst noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen." Mit diesen Worten und einem Lächeln schob der Direktor Harry aus seinem Büro und auf die erste Stufe der Treppe. „Und denke daran mir zu sagen, wenn du weitere Träume hast."

Die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu und ließ einen verdutzten Harry allein auf der Treppe. Solch ein brüskes Verhalten war er sich von dem Direktor nicht gewohnt und ungewollt rückte sein Gedanke von vorhin wieder nach vorne. Dumbledore zeigte eine Sorge um Snapes Leben, die er nur einem Vater zutrauen würde. Aber wenn das Unglaubliche wirklich wahr wäre, warum hatte ihn Dumbledore dann überhaupt ausgeliefert? Doch dies war absolut nicht verwunderlich, schalt er sich gleich darauf. Dumbledore hatte eine Verpflichtung allen Schülern und dem Orden gegenüber und Harry glaubte ihn genug zu kennen um zu wissen, dass Dumbledore jedes Opfer bringen würde um der Gerechtigkeit und der Seite des Lichtes zu helfen, ohne jedoch das Leben desjenigen zu gefährden, den er aus dem Weg schaffen würde. Vielleicht hatte er Snape am Ende sogar nur ausgeliefert um ihn zu schützen, da er klar angefangen hatte verrückt zu werden. Obwohl diese Gedanken absurd schienen, würden sich mit einer solchen Möglichkeit die Reaktionen des Direktors erklären.

Nachdenklich machte er sich zurück zum Schlafsaal, ohne in die Illusion zu verfallen, dass er auch nur eine Minute Schlaf finden würde.

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht, Harry." Ron war, um es gelinde auszudrücken, jenseits von skeptisch. An diesem ersten Schultag, hatte Harry so gut wie nichts von dem Unterricht mitbekommen und hatte weder beim Frühstück, noch beim Mittagessen etwas heruntergebracht. Seine beiden Freunde hatten dies natürlich auch bemerkt, doch Harry hatte sie vertröstet, bis sie eine Chance hatten, allein zu sein.

Sobald jedoch die letzte Stunde vorbei war, hatten die drei sich zum See abgesetzt und im Schutz eines Busches hatte Harry ihnen von dem Traum, Dumbledores Reaktion und seiner Vermutung erzählt.

„Snape ist niemals Dumbledores Sohn", protestierte Ron.

„Das kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen", warf Hermine ein. „Die sind komplett verschieden."

Plötzlich blitzte es triumphierend in Rons Augen. „Der kann gar nicht sein Sohn sein. Die habe nicht den selben Nachnamen."

„Mann, Ron, bist du eigentlich wirklich solch ein Idiot oder benimmst du dich nur so? In welchem Jahrhundert lebst du denn?" stöhnte Hermine

Harry ging schnell dazwischen, bevor Ron einen weiteren Streit mit Hermine anfangen konnte. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass Snape sein Sohn ist. Vielleicht aber irgend ein anderer Verwandter. Dumbledores Benehmen spricht jedenfalls dafür."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine es ist ja bekannt, dass Dumbledore Snape mag. Ich denke deine Theorie ist sehr weit hergeholt."

„Und warum vertraut er ihm? Der Mistkerl war ein Todesser und hat Leute umgebracht. Niemand ohne tiefere Beweggründe würde ihm so viel Menschlichkeit entgegenbringen."

„Du vergisst, dass er Snape selber ausgeliefert hat. Hast du dafür auch eine Erklärung?" argumentierte Hermine weiter, entschlossen nicht so einfach klein bei zu geben

„Verdammt, wer weiß das schon... Vielleicht wollte er ihn nur vor Voldemort schützen, um ihn später aus Askaban zu holen und in eine geschlossene Anstalt zu verfrachten."

„Na, da hatte der Direktor nicht viel Erfolg mit", schnaubte Ron. „Du-weißt-schon-wer hat Snape trotzdem.

T.B.C.


	22. Befürchtungen bewahrheiten sich

Kapitel 21:

_Befürchtungen bewahrheiten sich:_

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen recht ereignislos, wenn man übersah, dass der Tagesprophet nun fast täglich Meldungen von Übergriffen auf Muggel und Zauberer berichtete. Die Muggel waren auf der Suche nach einem verrückten Serienmörder und befanden sich in höchster Alarmbereitschaft und bloß das Ministerium spielte die ganze Sache weiterhin herunter als das Werk einiger verstreuter Todesser. Dumbledore hatte Harry gegenüber die Vermutung geäußert, dass Fudges Verhalten mehr als verdächtig war. Mehr hatte er nicht gesagt, aber Harry und seine Freunde waren nicht dumm und hatten selber schon lange den Verdacht gehegt, dass Fudge auf Voldemorts Seite stand. Der Direktor, McGonagall, Lupin und Hagrid jedoch schienen mehr und mehr nervös zu werden.

Zum Beweis für Voldemorts wachsender Kraft, hatte Harrys Narbe schon einige Male wieder angefangen zu schmerzen.

Nicht sonderlich stark, Gott sei Dank, doch genug um dem Direktor Sorgen zu bereiten. Dumbledore hatte Harry einen Schlaftrank gegeben, so dass er wenigstens in der Nacht Ruhe bekommen würde, ansonsten hielt er ihn auf Distanz und sagte ihm nicht viel über die Pläne des Ordens. Als Harry dagegen protestierte, hatte Dumbledore nur gesagt, dass er ihn nicht involviert haben wollte um ihn zu schützen und ihn aus der Gefahrenzone heraushalten.

Weder Harry selbst, noch seine Freunde waren sonderlich glücklich darüber, dass Dumbledore sie auf Armeslänge hielt und abzuschirmen schien. Lupins Vorwände, dass sie immerhin nur Kinder waren und schon viel zuviel im Krieg mitgemischt hatten und dabei in Gefahr geraten waren, besänftigten sie nicht sonderlich. Harry wusste, dass dies alles mit Cedrics Tod zu tun hatte und dass der Mord an Sirius' wahrscheinlich den entscheidenden Punkt gebildet hatte, ihn aus dem direkten Krieg herauszuhalten, aber er fand es trotzdem unfair. Er, von allen Menschen, hatte ein Recht involviert zu werden. Und die Tatsache, dass Mitglieder des Ordens immer häufiger in der Schule auftauchten und sich in Dumbledores Büro fast die Klinke in die Hand gaben, machte Harry nur umso ärgerlicher.

So verfolgten die Freunde nur recht missmutig die verschiedenen Unterrichtsstunden. Arabella Figg stellte sich als interessante Lehrerin heraus, die die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse locker fesselte. Harry hatte schon fast befürchtet gehabt, dass sie im Unterricht das Fotoalbum ihrer Katzen hervorholen würde und die Klasse zwingen würde, die Lebensgeschichte von Muschi, Burly, Mitzi und all den anderen Vierbeinern, die sie je gehabt hatte, zu hören.

Auch Professor O'Malley war anders, als es seine gebrechliche Gestalt vermuten ließ und schon nach der ersten Zaubertrankstunde bei ihm, hätten sie auch selber erraten, dass dieser Mann Snapes Vorgänger gewesen war. Gegenüber dem Zynismus und der Feindseligkeit dieses alten, griesgrämigen Mannes, erschien Snape selber wie ein freudestrahlendes Herzchen. Aber zumindest schien er sein Leben so sehr zu hassen, dass er seine miese Laune an allen Schülern ausließ, und nicht nur an den Gryffindors.

Nach der zweiten Woche mit dem neuen Lehrer waren alle Häuser sich soweit einig, dass dieses Jahr das Haus mit den wenigsten Minuspunkten siegen würde.

Leider verstimmte diese Tatsache die Slytherins umso mehr und wenn es Dumbledores strenge Hand in der Angelegenheit nicht gegeben hätte, wäre wohl ein richtiger Bandenkrieg in den Gängen Hogwarts zwischen den Gryffindors und den Slytherins entstanden.

Durch die häufigen Schmerzen seiner Narbe war Harry darauf gefasst, eventuell wieder eine Vision zu erhalten. Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, dass er auf eine bestimmte Weise mit dem dunklen Magier verbunden war und je stärker dieser wurde, desto mehr fühlte Harry dies. Doch als es soweit war und die Vision kam, traf es Harry dennoch recht unvorbereitet.

Er stand gerade unter dem Strahl der Gemeinschaftsdusche, nachdem er ein wenig alleine auf dem Feld trainiert hatte, als ein scharfer, spitzer Schmerz durch seine Narbe fuhr, stärker noch, als die vorigen Male. Mit beiden Händen gegen die schmerzende Stelle gepresst glitt er stöhnend, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, auf den Fliesenboden. Die Umwelt begann um ihn zu verschwimmen und er versank für einen Moment in einem See von herunterrieselndem Wasser, Dampf und Hitze.

Nach einer Sekunde war die Welt um ihn aber plötzlich wieder klar, doch sah er um sich nicht den Duschraum, sondern denselben salonartigen Raum, mit den hohen bunt gearbeiteten Fenstern. Diesmal waren mehr Männer anwesend. Etwa zehn dunkle, verhüllte Gestalten standen in einem unregelmäßigen Halbkreis vor dem Thron, auf dem Voldemort gebieterisch saß. Neben dem hohen Stuhl des dunklen Zauberers stand Severus Snape in der selben Robe wie die anderen Todesser, die Kapuze jedoch in seinen Nacken geschoben. Der Zaubertränkemeister sah im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal als Harry ihn gesehen hatte wieder vollkommen gesund aus, als er teilnahmslos in die Mitte der Todesser blickte. Irgendwie hatte das ganze eine unwirkliche Aura an sich und schien die Wut in Harry, die er beim Anblick Voldemorts und Sirius' Mörder verspürte, weit weg erscheinen, obwohl Harry sie spürte. Eben nur so, als würde selbst diese Wut nicht zu ihm gehören, so körperlos sein, wie sein Bewusstsein hier. Genauso konnte er nicht sagen, von wo aus er das Ganze beobachtete. Es war, als ob er seine Position ändern würde, ohne sich zu bewegen. Wie in einem Traum sah er alles was er sehen wollte auf einmal.

Erst ein leises Wimmern jedoch, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu den Todessern und er sah, dass sie zwei, in zerrissene Roben gekleidete Menschen in ihrer Mitte hatten. Es war ein junges Paar, wohl so um die Mitte Zwanzig. Der junge Mann hatte rotblondes Haar und ein Gesicht voll Sommersprossen, die Harry erstaunlich an Ron erinnerten und die Frau hatte kastanienbraune Haare, die über ihre Schultern fielen und große rehbraune Augen. Der Mann, wurde an den Armen von zwei Todessern festgehalten und er fluchte und spuckte in Richtung Voldemorts. Die Frau jedoch hockte schluchzend auf dem Steinboden, einige Fetzten von dem, was einmal ihre Robe gewesen war, um den sonst nackten Körper gepresst. Sie, genauso wie der junge Mann waren von kleineren Wunden und Quetschungen übersäht und der Terror und die Angst in ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen, zusammen mit den Beschimpfungen des Mannes ließen keinen Zweifel, was die Todesser sonst noch mit ihr angestellt hatten. Etwas Blut war auf dem Boden um sie verschmiert und Harry hoffte inständig, dass dies nicht bedeutete, dass das Kind, das sie offensichtlich in ihrem übergroß geschwollenen Bauch trug, verletzt war.

Irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl eines déjà-vus als er das junge Paar so sah. Die beiden waren kaum älter als seine Eltern gewesen waren und ihr Baby war noch nicht geboren, dennoch gab es unverkennbare Parallelen. Harry schauderte innerlich, dennoch blieb sein Blick in einer morbiden Faszination auf dem Unglück unter ihm hängen.

„So, mein lieber Charles", zischelte Voldemort. „Bist du sicher, dass du keine weiteren Informationen für uns hast?"

„Bitte", flehte der rothaarige Mann. „Lasst Emma da heraus. Sie weiß von nichts."

Voldemort fasste sich mit der rechten Hand ans Kinn als würde er über einen imaginären Bart streichen. „Wahrscheinlich hast du sogar recht, aber sie ist trotzdem von Nutzen. Vielleicht würde es deine Zunge lösen, wenn ich meine Männer sich noch ein wenig mehr mit ihr amüsieren lasse?"

Ein keuchender Aufschrei ertönte aus der Kehle der Frau und der Mann sträubte sich vehement gegen die Todesser, die ihn hielten. „Ich habe doch schon alles gesagt was ich weiß." Die Verzweiflung stand offen im Gesicht des jungen Mannes und vertrieb die Wut, die er vor einer Minute noch gezeigt hat. „Ich arbeite nur in Askaban. Ich weiß nicht, wie das Ministerium die Dementoren kontrolliert. Bitte lasst wenigstens Emma gehen. Sie ist doch schwanger und kann nichts dafür, wo ich arbeite."

Voldemort schien sich die Bitte für einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er sich leicht zu Snape hinüberbeugte.

„Was meinst du, Severus? Hättest du Interesse an ein wenig Spaß mit unserer kleinen Emma hier. Ich schenke sie dir, wenn du willst." Voldemort lächelte. „Oder soll ich mich von meiner netten Seite zeigen und sie freilassen? Was meinst du?"

Snape zuckte nur teilnahmslos mit den Schultern, aber bewegte sich langsam, als ob ihn das Ganze nichts anginge zu der Frau hin. Er sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die noch immer weinende Gefangene hinunter, so als wisse er nicht genau, was mit ihr anzufangen. Nach einer Minute des stummen Starrens sah die Frau unter Schluchzern zu ihm auf. „B...bitte lassen sie mich gehen. Tut mir nicht mehr weh."

Bei ihren Worten änderte sich etwas in Snapes Blick. Es war als hätte sich eine dunkle Gewitterwolke über seine Züge gelegt und seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich drohend. Harry zuckte mental zurück. Snapes Augen waren voll von Hass, geboren aus einem Harry unbegreiflichen Grund und sprachen von einem drohenden Unheil. Noch nicht einmal wenn Neville mal wieder einen Kessel zum Explodieren gebracht hatte, hatten Snapes Augen so gefährlich geglitzert. Er senkte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und verengte die Augen.

„Bitte verschonen sie mich. Denken sie an mein Baby. Sie dürfen meinem Kind nichts antun."

Und dies waren ihre letzten Worte. Schnell wie der Blitz hatte Snape einen Zauberstab gezückt und auf die Frau gerichtet. „Avada Kedavra!"

Der grüne, Harry schon viel zu bekannte Strahl schoss aus der Spitze des Stabes und traf die Frau mitten in die Brust. Mit weit geöffneten Augen brach sie zusammen und blieb tot liegen.

„Niemand befielt mir was ich zu tun habe!" donnerte Snape mit irrem Blick, die freie Hand als Faust geballt vor sich schwingend.

"Du verdammter Bastard. Ich bringe dich um, Snape!" schrie der gefangene Mann nun, sein Blick voll Hass und gleichzeitig tiefer Verzweiflung und Trauer.

Snape wirbelte herum. „Avada Kedavra!"

Der zweite Gefangene Voldemorts sank zwischen den Armen seiner Bewacher tot zu Boden.

Die Todesser nah um Snape machten einen überraschten Schritt zurück, scheinbar mehr als beeindruckt von Snapes Ausbruch. Dieser wirkte im Moment wie ein wildes Tier, so wie er mit leicht gesenktem Kopf dastand. Das strähnigen Haar war ihm ins Gesicht gefallen und verdeckte teilweise die wild glitzernden, schwarzen Augen. Er atmete schwer und noch immer waren seine Lippen in einem lautlosen Knurren gekräuselt.

Der einzige, der von Snape in diesem Moment nicht beeindruckt schien, war Voldemort. Er lachte nur leise. „Was für ein Temperament, mein lieber Severus. So wie es scheint, werden wir nun doch den Boss von unserem verstorbenen Freund Charles hier befragen müssen, auch wenn dieser unter stärkerer Bewachung stehen wird, nicht wahr?"

Als wäre nichts geschehen, wandte er sich an die übrigen Todesser. „Avery, du wirst den lieben Mr. Meaby beobachten und mehr über ihn herausfinden. Bis zum nächsten Neumond will ich wissen wann er arbeitet, schläft, isst und wer ihm wichtig ist. Malfoy, bleib noch hier. Ihr anderen könnt gehen.

Die Todesser bewegten sich auf den Ausgang zu, wobei sie sorgsam bedacht zu ein schienen, dem noch immer düster dastehenden Mann namens Snape nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Erst als sie weg waren, wandte sich Voldemort an den Zaubertränkemeister. „Würdest du bitte in deinen Räumen auf mich warten Severus? Ich möchte noch etwas mit dir besprechen."

Voldemorts Stimme war freundlich aber belanglos, als er mit Snape sprach, anders als die Stimme mit dem befehlenden Unterton, den er den anderen Todessern und selbst Malfoy gegenüber angewandt hatte.

Snape nickte knapp mit dem Kopf und verließ den Raum mit den ihm typischen wehenden Roben.

„Du hast noch immer Zweifel, Lucius. Ich spüre das", sagte Voldemort, als die Tür hinter Snape zugefallen war. Er sah den blonden Zauberer nicht an, doch dieser verbeugte sich trotzdem andeutungsweise. „Verzeiht mir, mein Lord, aber Snape ist unberechenbar geworden. Was wenn er sich wieder gegen uns wendet?"

Wieder lachte Voldemort amüsiert. „Mein lieber Lucius. Versuch nicht von etwas zu sprechen, wovon du nichts verstehst. Ich bin ein direkter Nachkomme von Salazar Slytherin und verstehe die Kunst der Manipulation sehr gut. Snape ist durch den in ihm wachsenden Wahnsinn leicht zu steuern und zu durchschauen. Ich gebe ihm Brocken von dem was er braucht und mit den richtigen Worten lenke ich ihn genau dorthin, wo ich will, ohne dass er es sich jedoch bewusst ist. Behalt bloß im Kopf, dass du ihm nie offene Befehle gibst. Auf jeden Fall bis ich ihn aus seiner jetzigen Verwirrung herausgeleitet habe und er vollkommen unter meiner Macht steht. Wenn du verstehst wie er denkt, dann hast du ihn unter Kontrolle und kannst ihn formen in was du willst, und das gedenke ich zu tun. Ich nutze all seine Schwächen und Ängste gegen ihn und füttere ihn mit genug Abhängigkeit, um ihn mir gefügig zu machen. Nach und nach wird er sich in meinem Spinnennetz verfangen, bis er nicht mehr unterscheiden kann, was er will und was ich von ihm verlange."

Der große Saal schwand und machte weißen Fliesen, heißem Dampf und Wasser Platz, das noch immer auf ihn hinunterprasselte. Harry fühlte sich miserabel und zog seine Beine eng an seinen Körper, während er sich bemühte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, die nun, als er aus der Dumpfheit der Vision zurückgekehrt war, mit voller Wucht über ihn hereinbrachen. Snape hatte wieder kaltblütig zwei Menschen umgebracht. Voldemort würde ihn gebrauchen und der ehemalige Lehrer würde in seinem Wahnsinn eine willenlose Marionette ohne das geringste Gewissen sein. Voldemorts eigenes Haustier, seine Killermaschine.

T.B.C.


	23. Neue Warnung an der Wand

Kapitel 22

_Neue Warnung an der Wand:_

Als Harry seine Geschichte dem Direktor zuende erzählt hatte, sank dieser müde und äußerst traurig in seinen Sessel hinter dem Pult. "Charles McGregor und Emma Mithbury. Sind vor zwei Tagen als vermisst gemeldet worden. Sie sind beide hier zur Schule gegangen und waren seit der ersten Klasse das Traumpaar Hogwarts; der eine war nie ohne den anderen anzutreffen." Ein melancholisches Lächeln spielte um Dumbledores Lippen und sein Blick wanderte zu einen entfernten Punkt irgendwo über Harrys linker Schulter, als er sich erinnerte. "Es ging sogar das Gerücht um, dass sie ihre Hände mit einem Fluch zusammengehext hatten, da sie selbst in der Klasse nur schwer voneinander lassen konnten." Das Lächeln verschwand wieder. "Emma hatte ein unglaubliches Talent für Zaubertränke, wie Severus mir mal erzählt hat"

"Und was werden wir jetzt tun, Professor?"

Dumbledore sah Harry wieder an, doch sein Blick blieb traurig. "Wir werden natürlich Mr. Meaby beschützen. Du hast ihm und seiner Familie wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, Harry."

"Und was werden wir gegen Voldemort unternehmen, und Snape?"

Harry entging nicht der schmerzliche Ausdruck in Dumbledores Augen bei der Erwähnung des Zaubertränkemeisters. "Wir wissen, dass sie sich beim nächsten Neumond wieder treffen. In einem Monat. Mit dem Zeitpunkt der Entführung der beiden ist es kein Problem den genauen Termin auszurechnen."

"Und was willst du tun, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore sanft. "Wenn du nicht weißt, wo sich dieser Treffpunkt befindet?"

"Sie werden sich wahrscheinlich wieder in dieser Halle treffen. Ich habe sie schon zweimal gesehen."

"Und weißt du, wo diese Halle ist? Nach deiner Beschreibung könnte es ein altes Kloster sein, oder ein offizielles, verlassenes Gebäude oder auch ein privates Herrenhaus."

Harry senkte frustriert und wütend den Kopf. Er wusste zwar vernunftmäßig, dass der Direktor recht hatte, dennoch ärgerte er sich über dessen Bereitwilligkeit, es unversucht zu lassen etwas zu unternehmen. Und ohne dass er es wollte, schoss ihm wieder der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass seine Vermutung von der Verwandtschaft Snapes und Dumbledores doch nicht so abwegig sein könnte.

Der Direktor schien seine Bedenken zu spüren. "Falls du wieder eine Vision hast, Harry, achte auf Details wie Wandmuster, Einrichtung und Bilder in den Fenstern. Vielleicht hilft uns das ein wenig."

Harry sah wieder zu Dumbledore auf und dessen Blick war eindringlich und sehr ernst. "Der Krieg gegen Voldemort ist an einem entscheidenden Punkt angelangt und wir dürfen nicht unüberlegt handeln. Wenn wir eine Chance sehen, werden wir sofort eingreifen, aber wir müssen sicher sein, verstehst du das? Zu viele Opfer wurden schon gebracht. Es sollen in Zukunft auf keinen Fall mehr so viele sinnlose dabei sein."

Schon wieder diese Trauer in der Stimme, als hätte Dumbledore selber ein solches Opfer gebracht. Was wiederum Harrys Theorie untermauerte. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil empfand er Mitleid mit dem alten Zauberer, und er wollte geradeheraus fragen, ob Snape sein Sohn oder Enkel war, doch dann besann er sich darauf, dass auch seine Familie grundlos geopfert worden war. Erst seine Eltern und dann sein Pate. Egal, wie Dumbledore zu Snape stand, der Mann war ein Monster geworden und musste genauso dringend gestoppt werden wie Voldemort selber. Immerhin waren auch die McGregors sinnlose Opfer gewesen, deren Familien jetzt allein gelassen waren, und Snape hatte sie auf dem Gewissen.

Harry stand entschieden von seinem Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch auf. "Wenn Sie erlauben, Direktor, würde ich jetzt gerne gehen. Ich habe noch recht viele Hausaufgaben, an denen ich arbeiten sollte."

Dumbledore nickte. "Aber denke daran, Harry..."

"Ich weiss", unterbrach dieser wieder etwas versöhnlicher. "Ich werde zu Ihnen kommen, wenn ich wieder eine Vision habe."

Es ist schon merkwürdig, dass, wenn man etwas Schlimmes erwartet, von dem man weiss, dass es jederzeit eintreffen könnte, sich die Tage, Stunden und Minuten in denen nichts passiert zur angespannten Tortur auswachsen. So dass man schon fast hofft, dass dieses erwartete, schlimme Etwas eintritt, nur um die Spannung zu lösen.

Genau dieses Gefühl hatte Harry in den folgenden Tage. Er wartete rund um die Uhr in nervöser Erwartung, dass ihn eine weitere Vision von der Sicherheit Hogwarts und in die bösartige Brutalität von Voldemorts Welt wegriss, wohl wissend, dass es nichts gab, was er dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Doch nichts passierte, vielmehr wurde er Zeuge von etwas, das viel schlimmer und beängstigender war, als eine simple Vision.

Sie kamen gerade vom Abendbrot und waren auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, als eine Traube von Schülern vor ihnen den Gang verstopfte, ihre verwirrten und verängstigten Augen auf die linke Steinwand des Korridors gerichtet.

"Was soll das bedeuten?", flüsterte eine Stimme nahe vor ihnen in der Menge.

"Ich weiss nicht. Hört sich an wie eine Drohung", antwortete eine andere.

"Aber was soll das mit der Kröte?"

"Patil ist den Direktor holen gegangen."

"Denkt ihr die beiden S stehen für Severus Snape?", piepste ein Mädchen angstvoll und brachte mit der Frage alle anderen murmelnden Stimmen zum Schweigen.

Harry benutzte seine Ellbogen um sich durch die momentan baff dastehende Menge zu arbeiten, dicht gefolgt von Hermine und Ron.

Als er jedoch einen Blick auf die Wand warf, die alle gefesselt zu haben schien, blieb er mit einem Keuchen stehen und merkte kaum, wie sich seine Freunde neben ihm durchzwängten und ebenfalls mit offenem Mund auf die Wand starrten.

Die Situation hatte eine beängstigende Ähnlichkeit mit der Zeit, als Tom Riddle Ginny Weasley dazu gebraucht hatte, Warnungen an die Korridorwände zu schreiben. Wie damals war eine Nachricht in grossen blutroten Buchstaben an die Wand gemalt.

DER SKORPION WIRD DIE KRÖTE IMMER STECHEN, DUMBLEDORE. PASS BLOSS IMMER AUF  
DEINEN RÜCKEN AUF.

S.S

"Snape war hier im Schloss?"

Rons Stimme war kaum mehr als ein terrorgeladenes Flüstern und es stand überhaupt nicht eine Spur des Zweifels in seinen Worten.

"Macht bitte Platz", erklang eine strenge Stimme hinter ihnen und sofort traten einige Schüler gassebildend zur Seite und sahen einem sichtlich aufgebrachten Dumbledore, McGonagall und Parvati Patil im Schlepptau, auf sie zuwehen.

Dumbledore hielt jedoch wie vom Blitz getroffen inne, als er sich durch die Schülerschar bewegte und die Schrift auf der Wand sah. Nachdem er den Text sorgfältig gemustert hatte, schloss er kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch.

"Minerva, schaffen Sie die Kinder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und sagen Sie Filch, dass er dieses...", er schien für einen Moment nach Worten zu suchen, "das hier beseitigt."

Ohne auch nur einen Kommentar über die offene Drohung, oder über die Tatsache, dass allem Anschein nach Snape sie hier deponiert hatte, wandte sich der Direktor ab und verschwand mit eiligem Schritt, als könne er es gar nicht erwarten hier wegzukommen.

"Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen. Bitte zieht euch jetzt zurück." McGonagall hatte ihr typisch drakonisches Gesicht aufgesetzt und sprach in ihrer besten dies-ist-keine-Frage-und-ich-dulde-keinen-Widerspruch-Stimme.

Unter missmutig raunendem Geflüster und mehr als widerwillig, begannen sich die Schüler zurückzuziehen.

"Wie zur Hölle ist Snape hier herein gekommen?", fragte Ron, als sie sich etwas hinter den anderen Schülern hatten zurückfallen lassen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, doch schaffte es nicht, seine Wut gänzlich aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Die Sache wurde langsam ein wenig zu persönlich für ihn. Nicht nur, dass Sirius' Mörder seiner Strafe entronnen und wieder zu Voldemort übergelaufen war, nun bedrohte er auch noch Dumbledore, den einzigen Menschen, der überhaupt einen Mist auf ihn gab. Harry hatte sich in dem Moment, als er Dumbledores überraschtes Gesicht, beim lesen der Drohung, gesehen hatte, geschworen, dass er alles tun würde um den irren Mann von dem Direktor fern zu halten. Snape hatte schon einen Menschen getötet, der Harry nah stand, aber nicht noch einmal.

Er hatte schon Voldemort die Stirn geboten und Snape würde am eigenen Leib erfahren, was er alles auffahren konnte, wenn er oder seine Freunde bedroht würden. Mit dieser Warnung hatte ihn sich Snape endgültig zum Todfeind gemacht und Harry spürte eine abgrundtiefe Feindseligkeit in ihm erblühen, die sogar seine Wut auf Pettigrew und Voldemort übertraf. Wenn er den ehemaligen Lehrer jemals in die Finger bekam, dann würde er ihn nicht verschonen, wie er es mit Pettigrew getan hatte. Er würde Dumbledore irgendwie schützen, wenn es der Mann aus irgend einem verdrehten Gefühl hinaus nicht selber tat.

"Sirius ist auch hier eingedrungen. Vielleicht kannte Snape einen anderen Geheimgang. Dieses alte Gemäuer ist sicher voll von ihnen und Snape hat ja über die Hälfte seines Lebens hier gelebt."

"Aber wenn er einen Geheimgang kennt, warum hat er dann nur die Warnung hinterlassen und nicht Voldemort hergeführt?", fragte Ron.

Hermine, die bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt, aber auch nicht widersprochen hatte, was bewies, dass auch sie nicht an der Identität des Verfassers der Warnung zweifelte, meldete sich zum ersten Mal.

"Die meisten Geheimgänge, vor allem, wenn sie noch immer geheim sind, wären sicherlich nicht groß genug um eine Armee durchzulassen und ich zweifle, dass Voldemort Dumbledore auf seinem Terrain offen angreifen würde."

Harry nickte. "Ja, Dumbledore ist der einzige Zauberer, dessen Macht Voldemort fürchtet. Dennoch ist es gefährlich, wenn er einen Zugang kennt. Er könnte sonst was versuchen."

Hermine warf Harry einen besorgten Seitenblick zu. "Vor allem da wir wissen, wie gerne er gewisse Menschen hier aus dem Weg haben will."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dumbledore das auch weiß und die entsprechenden Maßnahmen einleiten wird", sagte Ron bestimmt.

Harry war auch davon überzeugt. Er machte sich nicht um seine Sicherheit Sorgen. Dumbledore würde alles tun um ihn zu beschützen. Was ihm mehr Sorgen machte, war, dass der alte Zauberer nicht durchgreifen würde um Snape endgültig aus dem Weg zu schaffen, wenn es soweit war. Falls der Zaubertrankmeister wirklich mit Dumbledore verwandt war und dieser ihn so sehr schätzte, dann fürchtete Harry, dass sich Dumbledore aus falschem Ehrgefühl eher umbringen lassen würde, anstatt Snape zu töten, und das machte ihm unendlich Angst.

"Und was sollte eigentlich der Spruch mit dem Skorpion, der die Kröte sticht?", fragte Ron weiter und sah dabei Hermine an, als würde er erwarten, dass sie auch darauf eine Antwort hatte. Er mokierte sich zwar manchmal lautstark über ihre Affinität mit Büchern und nannte sie des öfters ein wandelndes Lexikon, aber auch er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass ihr breites Wissen oft sehr nützlich war. Und auch diesmal bekam sie diesen Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre sie eine Mutter, die einem kleinen Kind etwas vollkommen logisches erzählte, mit dem sie Harry und Ron oft zur Weißglut trieb, doch keiner der beiden sagte in diesem Moment etwas, sondern sie ließen sie erzählen.

"Das ist leicht. Es gibt eine berühmte Fabel unter den Muggeln über einen Skorpion und eine Kröte", begann sie. "Ein Skorpion wollte einmal einen Fluss überqueren, doch er konnte nicht schwimmen, so fragte er eine Kröte, ob sie ihn hinübertragen würde. Die Kröte sagte nein, denn sie fürchtete den Stich des Skorpions. Da sagte der Skorpion, dass er, wenn er die Kröte auf der Überfahrt steche, auch ertränke und es deshalb nicht tun würde. Daraufhin stimmte die Kröte zu und trug den Skorpion auf ihrem Rücken über den Fluss. Als sie mitten im Wasser waren, stach der Skorpion aber doch zu. Die Kröte sagte, dass sie nun beide sterben mussten und fragte den Skorpion, warum er dies getan hatte, wenn er doch genau wusste, was passieren würde. Der Skorpion antwortete, dass er es getan hatte, weil es in seiner Natur liegt."

Daraufhin war es einige Minuten still, als sie weitergingen. Ron kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Wange und schien irgendwie nervös. Harry verstand ihn nur zu gut. Mit dem Satz an der Wand hatte Snape selber gezeigt, dass er wieder in seine alten Bahnen zurückgefallen war. Gut dann. Wenn der fettige Bastard das Spiel auf dieser Seite kämpfte, musste er damit rechnen, dass ihn jemand tottrat.

Unweigerlich erinnerte er sich, dass er als Kind einmal im Fernseher gesehen hatte, wie ein grosser Ochsenfrosch einen Skorpion gefressen hatte und dieser Gedanke trieb ein schiefes, drohendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Snape würde seine Überraschung noch erleben.

T.B.C.


	24. Ein Plan wird geboren

Kapitel 23

_Ein Plan wird geboren:_

Das Chaos begann mit etwas Verzögerung am nächsten Morgen, während alle beim Frühstück sassen und, wo man auch immer hinhörte, über denn Sinn und Zweck der Warnung spekulierten. Harry entging natürlich nicht das selbstgefällige, zufriedene Grinsen auf den Gesichtern einiger Slytherins. Besonders Draco und Goyle schienen ihr Frühstück so zu geniessen wie schon seit vor Snapes Verhaftung nicht mehr. Bloss Crabbe hatte ein Gesicht aufgesetzt, das zwischen Freude und Sorge hin- und herkippte, so als ob er selbst nicht wüsste, was er empfinden sollte.

Der Rest der Schüler und auch der Lehrer schien aber sehr nervös zu sein. Sogar Dumbledore hatte während des ganzen Frühstücks ein ernstes Gesicht aufgesetzt, der Schalk, der für gewöhnlich in seinen Augen glitzerte, war seit, wie es schien, einer Ewigkeit weggewischt und dies schmerzte Harry fast genauso wie Sirius' Tod. Es war als hätte Snape es fertiggebracht, neben seinem Paten auch ein gutes Stück des Direktors umzubringen.

Die Miene Dumbledores verdüsterte sich sogar noch, als das grosse Eingangstor aufsprang und Fudge persönlich mit steifem Schritt und geradeaus gerichtetem Blick an den Schülertischen vorbeirauschte.

„Dumbledore, kann ich bitte mit Ihnen reden?"

Die Frage war dem Tonfall und Fudges saurem Gesicht nach alles andere als eine Bitte.

„Aber natürlich Cornelius", antwortete Dumbledore freundlich, den harschen Ton des Ministers vollkommen ignorierend.

Bedächtig legte er das Besteck nieder und tupfte sich mit einer Serviette in aller Seelenruhe den Mund, bevor er aufstand und um den Lehrertisch schritt, um den Minister auf dem selben Weg, den er eben gekommen war hinauszugeleiten.

Erst als die Tür hinter den beiden wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, erhoben sich die raunenden Stimmen im Saal wieder, die alle bei Fudges hereinplatzen erstorben waren. Die Schüler begannen nach und nach wieder zu essen, wobei die Gerüchteküche seit diesen zwei Minuten noch um eine gehörige Portion angereichert wurde.

„Was will denn Fudge hier?", fragte Ron neben Harry.

„Das hat sicher mit Snapes Warnung zu tun, meinst du nicht Harry?", antwortete Hermine.

„Garantiert", sagte Ron. „Snape war unbemerkt hier eingedrungen. Sie wollen bestimmt Sicherheitsmassnahmen treffen, falls er wieder hier auftaucht. Erinnert ihr euch, als sie dachten, dass Sirius Harry töten wollte, da hat das Ministerium sogar Dementoren hier postiert um ihn zu fangen."

Bevor er darüber nachdachte knurrte Harry wütend Ron an. „Vergleiche diesen Hurensohn nicht mit Sirius."

Ron errötete verlegen. „Sorry, Harry. War nicht böse gemeint."

Harry seufzte, als sich ein schuldbewusstes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete. „Ich weiss, Ron. Tut mir auch leid dich angefahren zu haben. Es macht mich bloss verrückt, dass der Mörder meines Paten frei herumläuft und weiter tötet, während Sirius unschuldig zwölf Jahre in Askaban gesessen hatte und am Schluss anstatt einer Entschuldigung nur den Tod gekriegt hat. Es ist einfach so unfair."

Hermine legte eine Hand tröstend auf seine Schulter. „Sie werden ihn schon wieder einfangen, Harry. Hab Vertrauen."

Harry schnaubte abwertend. „In das Ministerium? Kaum. Und selbst wenn sie ihn fassen. Malfoy und Voldemort haben ihn das erste Mal auch ohne Probleme wieder herausgeholt. Sie könnten es wieder tun. Der einzige Weg Voldemort daran zu hindern, wäre der Kuss, aber das wird Dumbledore nicht zulassen. Er ist zu involviert in die Sache, durch die geheimnisvolle Verbindung, die er zu Snape hat."

Darauf schien Hermine keine Antwort zu haben, aber sie wurde gerettet durch einen Schwarm Eulen, der in diesem Moment in die Grosse Halle flatterte.

„Post!", rief sie und ein Hauch Erleichterung, dem Thema Snape entkommen zu sein, schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Eine mittelgrosse Schleiereule landete auch schon vor ihr auf dem Tisch und streckte ihr ein Bein mit der neuesten zusammengerollten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten entgegen. Das Tier schaffte es doch tatsächlich einen gelangweilten Ausdruck aufzusetzen und Hermine entging dies nicht. „Du siehst richtig bürokratisch aus", kicherte sie die Eule an, während sie ihr die Zeitung abnahm. Die Eule klapperte eingeschnappt klingend mit dem Schnabel, bevor sie sich wieder erhob und davon flog.

„Die Eule sah aus wie Fudge aussehen würde in Animagusgestalt", kicherte auch Ron.

„Vielleicht war er es ja? Diese Eule hat mir die Zeitung noch nie gebracht."

„Kann nicht sein. Fudge ist bei Dumbledore", widersprach Ron.

Hermine lächelte ihm zu bevor sie die Zeitung entrollte und fast sofort laut aufstöhnte. Harry lehnte sich herüber um einen Blick auf das zu werfen, was sie zu dieser Reaktion veranlasst hatte, doch Hermine zog die Zeitung schnell aus seinem Blickfeld, in einem offensichtlichen Versuch sie von ihm zu verbergen.

Harry griff wütend an ihr vorbei und riss ihr das Ding mit, wie er selber zugeben musste, unnötiger Gewalt aus den Händen. Aber im Moment war ihm das egal. Wenn sie es vor ihm verstecken wollte, stand sicher etwas drin, was ihn aufregen würde, und er liess sich nicht von Hermine wie ein kleines Kind behandeln.

Mit einem letzten finsteren Blick in Hermines Richtung, rollte er die Zeitung auf und sofort schossen ihm die fett gedruckten Schlagzeilen entgegen.

GANZE FAMILIE VERGIFTET 

Harry hatte schon eine böse Vorahnung und las hastig den Abschnitt unter dem Titel.

Da stand, dass eine Muggelfamilie, zwei Erwachsene und drei Kinder gestern durch einen dunklen Zaubertrank umgebracht worden waren. Die Muggel hätten natürlich keine Ahnung und schoben es auf ein unbekanntes Gift, das die Körper entstellte und förmlich von innen nach aussen drehte, doch die Ermittler des Ministeriums hatten herausgefunden, dass es das Ergebnis eines uralten, und sehr schwer herzustellenden dunklen Zaubertrankes war.

Mehr musste Harry nicht lesen. Ihm war schlecht und er kämpfte damit, das Frühstück, das er soeben gegessen hatte, nicht wieder herzugeben. Voldemort hatte wieder einen Zaubertränkemeister und er schien auch davon Gebrauch zu machen.

„Was'n los? Du siehst nicht gut aus, Harry. Was steht in der Zeitung?"

Harry reichte das Pergament an seinen Freund, der es kurz überflog und dann leise fluchte. „Dieser schmierige, schleimige Bastard!"

Harry war so wütend, dass er am liebsten seinen Teller an die Wand geschmissen hätte. Snape tötete fröhlich vor sich hin, einem sowieso stärker werdenden Voldemort helfend, und was machte man dagegen? Nichts. Aber er würde nicht mehr mitmachen. Wenn die Erwachsenen schon nicht durchgreifen wollten, dann würde er es halt tun. Aber wie?

Er überlegte einen Moment, einige Ideen durcharbeitend und wieder verwerfend. Er musste herausfinden, wo der grosse Saal war, den er in der Vision gesehen hatte. Er hatte nicht sonderlich auf Details des Raumes geachtet, leicht abgelenkt von den Personen darin und ihren Handlungen. Und leider hatte er seine Visionen auch nicht wenn er wollte. Theoretisch könnte er eine in jedem Moment haben, oder in Jahren, oder nie. Und selbst wenn er herausfinden würde, wo die Todesser sich trafen, und wenn er das Ministerium informieren würde und diese dann auch tatsächlich Auroren dorthin schickten, war es gut möglich, dass sie den Kampf verloren oder die Todesser einfach apparierten, oder Snape gar nicht bei der Gruppe war. Und wenn sie Snape doch irgendwie schnappen würden, dann war er in Askaban nicht sicher verwahrt und konnte genauso leicht herausgeholt werden wie schon einmal. Im Endeffekt; viel zu viele Wenn's. Aber was konnte er sonst tun?

Noch immer überlegend verfolgte er den Landeanflug einer verspäteten Eule, die weiter hinten bei Neville landete und ihm einen Brief brachte. Hermines Unterhaltung mit Ron vor ein paar Minuten kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und plötzlich formte sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf.

„Sag mal Ron. Wieso findet eine Eule eigentlich immer den Menschen für den der Brief bestimmt ist?"

„Weiss nicht. Ist einfach so. Sag ihr den Namen und die Adresse und sie bringt die Post", sagte Ron, während er auf einem Stück Brot herumkaute.

„Aber wie kann eine fremde Eule in einem Raum wie diesem hier", er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung die die ganze Grosse Halle einschliessen sollte", mit hunderten von Schülern den richtigen."

„Ich weiss nicht", gab Ron zu.

Harry schaute zu Hermine, die auch die Schultern zuckte, sichtlich nicht glücklich darüber, dass sie so etwas nicht wusste.

In dem Moment ging die Eingangstür wieder auf und Dumbledore kam, verschlossen dreinblickend, herein und ging zurück an seinen Platz. Er setzte sich jedoch nicht und schaute über die Schüler. Er brauchte nicht um Aufmerksamkeit zu bitten, denn jedes Auge war sowieso gespannt auf ihn gerichtet in Erwartung von Erklärungen.

„Meine lieben Schüler", begann er. „Die gestrigen Geschehnisse haben das Ministerium sehr beunruhigt. Ein offizielles Statement wird heute noch an die Öffentlichkeit abgegeben und um der Besorgnis einiger Ihrer Eltern zuvor zu kommen, werden ab heute Auroren ununterbrochen hier Wache halten. Es wird in jeder Klasse und in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum ein Auror rund um die Uhr Wache halten und jede Klasse wird mit einem Appell gestartet." Er drehte sich zu den Lehrern um. "Auch wird eine Wache vor jedes Lehrerquartier gestellt."

Entrüstete Ausrufe wurden laut und auch einige der Lehrer waren erzürnt aufgesprungen und redeten auf den Direktor ein. Dieser hob allerdings bloss still eine Hand und obwohl er nichts sagte, legte sich ein seltsamer Druck über den Raum und jeder hörte auf zu reden, als wären ihm plötzlich die Worte ausgegangen.

„Ich verstehe, dass diese Situation sehr unangenehm ist, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dass die Schule nicht zur Sicherheit aller geschlossen wird. Ausserdem werde ich keine Dementoren mehr auf oder um das Schulgelände dulden, und dies war die einzige Alternative in die das Ministerium eingewilligt hat. Diese Sache ist nicht diskutierbar."

Mit diesen abschliessenden Worten setzte sich der Direktor wieder und das Raunen hunderter Stimmen startete von neuem.

Harry fasste sich recht schnell wieder. Diese dämlichen Auroren würden eh nichts bewirken. Das musste er schon selber tun.

„Hermine", wandte er sich wieder an das Mädchen neben sich. „Denkst du es ist möglich eine Eule auf einen Menschen anzusetzen, so dass sie ihn findet, auch wenn man keine Adresse hat?"

Hermine wirkte sehr skeptisch. „Ich weiss nicht, sollte eigentlich kein Problem sein. Ich müsste erst einiges nachlesen. Wieso? Auf wen willst du sie denn ansetzen, und warum?"

Harry lächelte unheilverkündend. „Auf Snape. Ich will ihm einen kleinen Brief schreiben." 'Und wenn alles so läuft wie ich es mir vorstelle', dachte er, 'dann wird sich Snape wünschen nie aus Askaban ausgebrochen zu sein.'

T.B.C.


	25. Der Brief

Kapitel 24

_Der Brief:_

„Mann, Harry", murrte Ron, als er missmutig in dem alten Buch herumblätterte. „Kannst du uns nicht mindestens einen Tipp geben, warum wir uns dies hier antun."

Harry hatte sich bisher geweigert, Ron und Hermine die Details seines Planes zu erläutern. Es hing alles damit zusammen, ob es möglich war eine Eule ohne Adresse zu schicken. Sirius hatte ihnen damals Pigwidgeon geschickt und gesagt Hedwig wüsste, wo man ihn findet, also war er für normale Eulen nicht auffindbar.

War ja auch logisch, da ja sonst das Ministerium bloß eine Eule zu ihm abschicken müsste und ihr dann nur zu folgen bräuchte.

Dennoch war es schon unglaublich, dass die Tiere Adressen von Orten, wo sie nie zuvor waren und vor allem Menschen, die sie nicht kannten, fanden und dies zeugte von einerseits großer Intelligenz und andererseits von Magie. Nicht einmal ein Mensch wäre dazu in der Lage.

Es gab bestimmt eine Möglichkeit eine Eule zu blockieren, aber Harry musste erst wissen, wie und ob es auch auf Snape zutreffen würde. Vielleicht genügte es, nicht gefunden werden zu wollen. Doch solange er nicht sicher war, wollte er nicht zuviel verraten. Er wollte Rons Hoffnungen nicht wecken und Hermines...nun ja. Hermine würde wahrscheinlich nicht gerade begeistert sein, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment egal.

„Tut mir leid, Ron. Ich erzähle euch alles, wenn wir's gefunden haben."

In diesem Moment kam Hermine wieder an den kleinen, runden Bibliothekstisch und setzte ein riesiges ledergebundenes Buch darauf ab.

„Wenn es nicht hier drin ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter", schnaufte sie und setzte sich um das Buch aufzuschlagen und anzufangen zu lesen.

Zwei Sunden später waren sie noch kein bisschen klüger und so langsam nistete sich ein Gefühl der Resignation ein, bis plötzlich Hermine laut jauchzte. „Ich hab es gefunden!"

Sie drehte das Buch ein wenig und Ron und Harry spähten hinein.

„Hier steht es, seht ihr?" Sie hatte ihren Zeigefinger auf eine Passage gelegt und begann leicht übergebeugt vorzulesen: „Die ersten Vögel, die zur Beförderung von Post gebraucht wurden, waren nicht unbedingt Eulen, sondern konnten jede Vogelart sein, die mit einem Fluch auf ein Ziel fixiert wurden, das sie dann anflogen. Jedoch waren dies alle wilde Tiere gewesen und die Anbringung und Entnahme eines Briefes war eine Unternehmung, die oft mit Kratzern und Bissen endete. Deshalb haben das Zaubererehepaar Alina und Romano DellaPiazza aus Sizilien 1553 eine eigene Eulenzucht aufgemacht. Da damals Hexen und Zauberer verfolgt und die allgemeine Bevölkerung sehr abergläubisch gewesen war, hatten die Della Piazzas Eulen für die Zucht ausgesucht, da diese nachtaktiv waren. Die ersten Generationen dieser Briefeulen waren nur für Strecken zu brauchen, die sie schon kannten und auch nur in zwei Richtungen, doch Alina Della Piazza hat einen Zaubertrank erfunden, der die Intelligenz und Orientierungsfähigkeit der Tiere stark erhöhte und ihnen einen überaus starken Sinn gab, den Empfänger eines Briefes instinktiv zu erfühlen. Diese Fähigkeiten haben die Tiere dann an ihre Nachkommen weitergegeben.

Trotzdem ist es einfach, sich durch einen einfachen Schutzzauber wie zum Beispiel dem ‚Anima sumere ex,' diesen Instinkt der Eulen zu entziehen. Manchmal will jemand nicht gefunden werden und die DellaPiazzas haben diese Wünsche immer respektiert."

Harry überlegte für einen Moment. Hatte Snape einen solchen Schutzzauber über sich gelegt? Vielleicht tat das Voldemort ja automatisch bei jedem seiner Leute, aber welchen Grund sollte er dazu haben? Die meisten Zauberer schienen nicht sonderlich über die Eulenpost nachzudenken, und hatten keinen Grund sich zu verstecken. Voldemort hatte wohl einen, aber sein Einfluss wuchs beständig und er hatte seine Quellen überall. Es wäre sicher gewagter, allen seinen Männer Zugang zum Flohnetzwerk zu geben, als Eulenpost zuzulassen um Informationen zu bekommen. Harry war sich allerdings im klaren, dass er sicherlich andere Warnsysteme hatte, die ihn über die Ankunft einer Briefeule informieren würden. Harry zählte sogar darauf. Natürlich war es ein Risiko, aber eines, bei dem er höchstens etwas Zeit verlor. Wenn es nicht klappen sollte oder die Todesser und Voldemort am nächsten Neumond nicht bei Snape waren, dann würde er eben eine zweite Eule zu Malfoy schicken. Das wäre zwar unlogischer und es wäre auch schwieriger, seine Geschichte glaubwürdig zu machen, aber es wäre möglich.

„Sagst du uns jetzt, was du vorhast?" fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Ihr wisst, dass Snape von Voldemort wieder befreit werden kann, wenn er in Askaban landet, richtig?"

Die beiden nickten verständnislos, nicht wissend worauf Harry hinaus wollte.

„Also sorgen wir dafür, dass Voldemort den fettigen Bastard nicht mehr will. Wenn Snape, nachdem was ich vorhabe, nicht selber von Voldemort getötet wird, hat er sehr viel Glück, aber er wird für immer auf der Flucht sein, vorm Ministerium und vor Voldemort. Er kriegt alles, was Sirius durchlebt hat, nur hundertmal schlimmer."

„Was willst du in dem Brief schreiben?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch. So wie es aussah schien sie sich langsam sein Vorhaben zusammenzureimen.

„Ich werde einen netten Brief an Snape schicken und mich bedanken für die Warnung, die uns hat die Meabys schützen lassen, und ihm die besten Grüße von seinem Großvater Dumbledore ausrichten, der für seine erneute Spiontätigkeit dankt und ihn bittet vorsichtig zu sein."

„Aber was soll das bringen, abgesehen davon dass es nicht die Wahrheit ist? Snape wird das wohl kaum erschüttern."

„Der Brief ist auch nicht für Snape gedacht, Ron."

„Aber du sagtest..."

Ich adressiere ihn an Snape, das ist richtig, aber ich schicke ihn so ab, dass er ihn am nächsten Neumond erhält. Wenn das Timing stimmt, dann wird Voldemort bei ihm sein."

Jetzt erhellte sich Rons Gesicht deutlich, als er eins und eins zusammenzählte. „Hey das ist ein Superplan. Du-weißt-schon-wer wird den Brief sicher sehen wollen und damit ist Snape geliefert."

„Ich weiß nicht", unterbrach Hermine. „Wenn das wirklich klappt, dann wird Voldemort Snape wahrscheinlich ohne großes Zögern umbringen, was uns verantwortlich für seinen Tod macht."

„Na und? Es ist ja nur Snape."

Hermine warf Ron einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Harry aber hatte diesen Einwand schon erwartet. „Hermine, ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Snape zwei Menschen, das ungeborene Kind nicht mitgezählt, umgebracht hatte, und das Gift, das die Familie getötet hat, ist sicherlich auch von ihm. Er tötet, Hermine. Und Voldemort wird ihn benutzen, um immer weiter zu töten. Wenn wir diese Chance nicht nutzen, dann sind wir an zukünftigen Opfern auch mitschuldig. Außerdem ist Snape nicht dumm, auch wenn er verrückt geworden ist. Vielleicht schafft er es zu entkommen. Du weißt wie schlüpfrig diese Slytherins sein können."

Hermine seufzte und ihr Blick sagte, dass sie Harry recht gab, auch wenn sie trotzdem nicht glücklich darüber war. „Aber wie willst du wissen, wann du die Eule losschicken musst? Du weißt nicht wo sie sich treffen und wie lange die Eule dorthin braucht, abgesehen davon, dass du den genauen Zeitpunkt des Treffens nicht kennst."

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß. Es ist sehr unsicher. Das letzte Mal als ich eine Vision hatte, schien es gegen Abend gewesen zu sein, so flach wie die Sonne in den Raum strahlte, außerdem macht es Sinn, da die Todesser ja auch normale Jobs haben. Natürlich bleibt das Risiko, aber wenn's schief geht, können wir noch immer eine Bemerkung fallen lassen, die Draco hört, oder eine Eule zu Malfoy Senior schicken. Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, wenn auch nicht so wirksame. Ich schicke die Eule etwa um drei Uhr los und hoffe, dass sie es schafft, bevor das Treffen zu ende ist."

„Und was genau willst du schreiben?" fragte Ron." Dass Snape seine Tat bereut hat und dann zu Dumbledore übergelaufen ist?"

„Ron hat recht, Harry, das Ganze muss gut durchdacht werden. Snape hat Sirius vor Hunderten von Zeugen kaltblütig getötet und dass er danach weinend zu Dumbledore läuft, glaubt Voldemort sicher nicht."

„Und wir können auch nicht behaupten, dass Sirius nicht richtig tot ist, weil der Spruch falsch ausgesprochen wurde oder so. Wie Hermine gesagt hat, gab es zu viele Zeugen und Du-weißt-schon-wer hat sicher auch Spione im Ministerium, die die beiden Medi-Zauberer ausgefragt haben, die Sirius untersuchten. Vielleicht war ja einer davon sogar korrupt und arbeitet für den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-soll. Das würde die Grausamkeiten erklären, die sie mit Sirius' Körper angestellt hatten", fuhr Ron fort. „Und dann ist da immer noch Askaban? Wenn Snape wieder für Dumbledore spioniert hätte, dann hätte ihn der Direktor davor bewahrt und sicherlich nicht ausgeliefert."

Harry hatte das Ganze angehört und auch er hatte sich schon seine Gedanken gemacht. „Ihr vergesst eine kleine Tatsache. Snape ist verrückt geworden, das hat sogar Voldemort gesehen und wenn ich noch schreibe, dass Dumbledore sein Großvater ist, sei das nun wahr oder nicht, dann macht alles eben doch Sinn. Snape dreht durch und tötet Sirius. Dumbledore muss ihn ausliefern, tut aber alles um ihn vor dem Kuss zu bewahren, da Snape sagt er bereue es und habe im Affekt gehandelt. Und als Voldemort ihn rausholt, will er seinen guten Willen beweisen, indem er Dumbledore Informationen zuspielt."

„Und was ist mit dem Paar, das er umgebracht hat?" fragte Hermine zögernd.

„Das war wieder unter einer Wahnsinnsattacke. Da wir davon wissen und es erwähnen werden, aber Voldemort keine Ahnung von meinen Visionen hat, kann er nur davon ausgehen, dass es Snape erzählt hat."

„Na dann lasst uns anfangen. Mir gefällt die Idee immer mehr", sagte Ron enthusiastisch und holte ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder aus seiner Schultasche.

Nach einer Stunde und einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, hatten die drei einen recht guten Brief verfasst, wie sie fanden.

_Lieber Severus,_

_Ich danke dir für deine Information, mit der wir die Meabys warnen und verstecken konnten. Ich verstehe deinen Willen, weiter zu spionieren um deine Schuld an Sirius' Tod zu sühnen, aber bitte bleib vorsichtig._

_Wenn Voldemort endlich besiegt ist, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du nicht zurück nach Askaban musst und medizinische Hilfe bekommst. Sie werden die Stimmen in deinem Kopf zum Schweigen bringen und dich heilen. Dass du die McGregors getötet hast, hat mich sehr betrübt, doch die Tatsache, dass du mir davon erzählt hast, und im nachhinein bereut hast, zeigt mir, dass nicht du verantwortlich warst, sondern die Krankheit, die dich befallen hat. Ich verstehe deine Angst vor weiteren Umnachtungen, die dich dazu bringen, schlimmes zu tun, aber im Moment, und mit Voldemorts ständig wachsender Macht, kannst du selbst in deinem Zustand mehr Gutes als schlimmes tun. Wir werden dir helfen, wenn die Sache zuende ist und wenn du jemals denkst, dass du nicht mehr die Kraft zum Spionieren hast, dann komme sofort zu mir._

_Dein Großvater_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry las den Brief noch einmal durch. Er war äußerst zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Dieses Pergament würde die Gefahr Snape endlich aus dem Weg räumen und Sirius würde gerächt sein.

Jetzt blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als auf den nächsten Neumond zu warten.

T.B.C.


	26. Des Verrates Spiegelbild

Kapitel 25:

_Des Verrates Spiegelbild:_

Die Wartezeit bis zum nächsten Neumond zog sich in die Länge wie ein gespanntes Gummiseil und Harry hatte schon so auf diesen Moment vorwärts geschaut, dass er inzwischen ziemlich nervös war. Ron ging es genauso und bloss Hermine stand dem Ganzen zweifelnd gegenüber, nicht sicher, ob sie das Recht hatten ein Leben wissentlich in Gefahr getötet zu werden zu bringen, egal ob es sich um eine Mörder handelte oder nicht. Harry hatte keine solchen Bedenken. Sie würden Voldemort einen seiner Männer nehmen und eine gefährlich gewordene Waffe entschärfen.

Dennoch war der Monat recht beschwerlich. Die Auroren waren überall und es schien ihnen genauso wenig zu gefallen ihre Zeit hier zu verbringen, wie sie die Lehrer und Schüler hier haben wollten. Harry kam sich vor wie in einem Gefängnis und man musste höllisch aufpassen, wenn man mal etwas Privates besprechen wollte.

Sie waren zwar nicht ununterbrochen unter Beobachtung und konnten sich auch relativ frei bewegen, aber die stetige Präsents der Auroren wirkte doch erdrückend.

Dennoch schafften es Ron und Harry relativ leicht, am Tag der vermutlichen Todesserzusammenkunft zur Schuleulerei zu kommen. Obwohl sie sich einredeten, dass Voldemort seine Wut eher an Snape als an der Eule austoben würde, wollten sie beide nicht ihre eigenen Tiere schicken. Abgesehen davon, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Snape eine der beiden Eulen erkennen würde.

Sie suchten sich einen kleinen, flinken Kauz aus und Harry band ihm das Pergament mit kribbligen Fingern ans Bein.

„Bring den Brief zu Professor Severus Snape." Harry besah sich die kleine Eule besorgt. „Und verschwinde sofort wieder, sobald dir der Brief abgenommen wurde, hörst du?"

Die Eule schuhuhte leise und flatterte aus dem grossen Turmfenster.

„Ich wünschte bloss wir könnten dabei sein, wenn Snape den Brief erhält", grinste Ron

Der Brief war weg und das Leben ging weiter. Nirgends gab es ein Anzeichen, ob Harrys Plan geklappt hatte. Am nächsten Abend stiegen die Beiden noch mal zur Eulerei hoch und fanden den kleinen Kauz schlafend auf einer Stange. Der Brief war weg. Leider war es unmöglich zu sagen was passiert war. War ihr Plan aufgegangen, oder hatte Snape den Brief in einem einsamen Moment erhalten.

Spät abends im Bett und für die nächsten Tage redeten Ron und Harry über nichts anderes mehr als den Brief und sie fielen wieder in ihr altes Spiel mit den Foltermethoden zurück. Harry hätte gerne gewusst, was wirklich passiert war, aber dies war zumindest etwas.

In der fünften Nacht nach Absenden des Briefes bekam Harry seine Antwort, und es war nicht das, was er sich je vorgestellt hätte, sondern ihn bereuen liess, jemals gewollt zu haben dabei zu sein.

Diesmal hatte die Narbe nicht geschmerzt und Harry war ganz normal eingeschlafen und das einzige was ihm sagte, dass er nicht träumte, war die Klarheit in seinen Gedanken und der selbe Raum, den er schon zweimal gesehen hatte. Wie bei seinem letzten Treffen waren wieder über zehn Todesser anwesend und wieder lag eine Person zitternd und keuchend auf dem Boden, doch diesmal war es ein Mann, der die selben Roben trug, wie die Männer um ihn.

Voldemort stand neben dem röchelnden, noch immer zuckenden Snape und hielt seinen Zauberstab in der einen Hand und ein zerknülltes Stück Pergament in der anderen. Der dunkle Magier bebte förmlich vor Wut und hielt den Zauberstab so fest umschlungen, dass die Finger den dünnen Stab zu zerbrechen drohten.

„Du hast mich einmal zuviel verraten und du verwehrst dir nun selber einen schnellen Tod, weil du dich weigerst mir zu sagen, was ich von dir hören will."

Snape machte keine Anstalten zu antworten und kämpfte sich stattdessen mühsam auf die Ellbogen, das Gesicht noch immer keuchend dem Boden zugewandt.

„Meister", meldete sich nun Malfoy, der bei dem Kreis der anderen Todesser stand. „Macht mir die Ehre und überlasst ihn mir. Ich kriege es schon aus ihm heraus."

Voldemort zischte wütend und liess das Pergament fallen. „Du kannst ihn haben, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, nicht vorher." Den Zauberstab steckte er zurück in seinen Ärmel und dann packte er Snape am Kragen und hob ihm mühelos auf die Füsse. Er hielt den vor Schmerzen schwach stöhnenden Mann vor sich und fesselte ihn mit einem Arm über dessen Brust förmlich an seinen Körper. Snape schien sich kaum allein auf den Beinen halten zu können und er lehnte schwer gegen Voldemort hinter ihm.

Dann, aus dem Nichts, hatte der dunkle Zauberer plötzlich ein geschwungenes Messer mit elfenbeinenem Griff in der Hand und hielt es dem jüngeren Mann gegen die Kehle, ohne jedoch seinen Griff mit dem anderen Arm zu lockern.

Auch jetzt reagierte der ehemalige Lehrer nicht wirklich und seine Hände hingen schlaff neben seinem Körper herunter.

Erst als Snape wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war, seufzte er leise, brachte die Beine unter sich dazu, sein Gewicht zu tragen und hob den Kopf. Er schien die Klinge an seiner Kehle kaum zu bemerken, als sei er sich seiner Situation gar nicht richtig bewusst.

Voldemort schien dies allerdings gar nicht zu gefallen. „Mein Severus", zischte er, seinen Mund knapp hinter Snapes Ohr. „Trotz allem noch so stolz."

Voldemort bewegte die Klinge etwas und ein dünnes, rotes Rinnsal bewegte sich träge von der Klinge über die blasse Haut von Snapes Hals.

„Du hast noch eine Chance für einen würdevollen Tod, Severus. Sag mir, was ich von dir hören will."

Harry sah, wie sich Snapes Lippen bewegten, aber er bekam nicht mit, was der Mann sagte. Jedoch schien es Voldemort umso klarer gehört zu haben, denn er ließ einen hasserfüllten Laut hören und winkelte das Messer an, bevor er die scharfe Klinge quälend langsam von der einen Seite des Halses zur anderen zog. Harry dachte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass Voldemort sicherlich nur bluffte, doch seine Zweifel hielten nur so lang, bis eine Fontäne von Blut aus Snapes Hals schoss und dieser die Augen im Horror aufriss. Weiteres Blut trat aus der blutigen Masse an Snapes Kehle und ein krankmachendes, nasses Gurgeln war zu hören, als der Zaubertränkemeister verzweifelt versuchte zu atmen und nur Blut seine Lungen füllten. Die Hände, die vorher schlaff heruntergehangen hatten, versteiften sich in abstruse Klauen. So sehr verkrampft im Todeskampf, dass sie leicht bebten.

Snape öffnete den Mund, doch alles was er hervorbrachte, war ein weiterer Schwall von Blut, der ihm aus der Nase, dem Mund und in pulsierenden Intervallen aus der Wunde am Hals quoll.

Harry wollte wegsehen, aber er konnte nicht. Ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, blieb sein Blick auf der schrecklichen Szene vor ihm hängen. Er sah, wie die Panik den Körper Snapes vollkommen im Griff hatte und er vergeblich nach Luft schnappte, seine Augen fast hervorquellend in Schmerz und unmenschlicher Angst. Der Horror in dem blutigen, zu Fratze verzogenen Gesicht erstarb nicht und schien sich stattdessen in den Gesichtszügen einzubrennen, als, nach einer scheinbaren Unendlichkeit, die quälenden Verkrampfungen im Rest des Körpers erstarben und die Augen des Mannes glasig wurden. Die Beine knickten ein und Snape kippte mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen Voldemort, der ihn noch immer hielt.

Die Intervalle, in denen das Blut aus dem Körper getrieben wurde, wurden langsamer, bis sie endlich in einen kaum bemerkbaren gleichmäßigen Strom von noch immer fließendem Blut übergingen. Erst dann ließ Voldemort den Körper Snapes zu Boden gleiten. Mitten in eine unmöglich groß erscheinende Lache von Blut.

Dies schien auch Harry aus seiner Starre zu lösen und mit einem entsetzten Schrei fuhr er zurück - - nur um sich nach Atem ringend, sitzend in seinem Bett vorzufinden.

Gleich darauf neigte sich auch schon die eine Seite seiner Matratze und er hörte Rons alarmierte Stimme neben sich. „Harry?"

„Harry, was ist los? Wer hat geschrieen?", murmelte eine andere, verschlafene Stimme.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Neville. Schlaf weiter!", rief Rons Stimme in den Raum zurück.

Harry brauchte einige Momente um sich einigermassen zu beruhigen, und er versuchte Ron neben sich im Dunkel zu erkennen, aber das Bild von der horrorerfüllten Fratze Snapes, als er vergeblich nach Luft rang und den Unmengen von Blut schien sich auf seine Netzhaut eingebrannt zu haben und verbannte für den Moment alles andere. Es spielte in dem Moment keine Rolle, dass er sich das Hinscheiden Snapes in den Monaten seit Sirius' Tod oft vorgestellt und sogar gewünscht hatte. Auch war es nicht von Belang, dass das was er gesehen hatte ein Resultat seines eigenen Planes gewesen war. Er hatte gewusst, dass Snape getötet werden könnte, doch mit einer solchen Brutalität hatte er nicht gerechnet. Obwohl Ron und er noch vor ein paar Stunden ersehnt hatten dabei zu sein, wenn Voldemort den verräterischen Brief abfangen, und Snape bestrafen würde, schien es Ewigkeit her und nun wünschte Harry sich, dass er es nie hätte sehen müssen.

„Harry? Antworte endlich. Du machst mir Angst, was ist los?", drängte Ron und seine Stimme gewann einen Hauch von Furcht.

„Ron", hauchte Harry und fixierte die Stimme neben sich. So langsam verblasste das Bild von Snape mit der durchtrennten Kehle und er sah einen sehr besorgten und verängstigten Ron neben sich sitzen. Erst als Harry endlich antwortete, entspannten sich die Züge des rothaarigen Jungen.

„Hattest du wieder eine Vision?"

Rons Stimme war mitfühlend und Harry zog die Beine an den Körper und umarmte die Knie in einem Versuch, die kalten Schauer zu vertreiben, die ihm bei der Erinnerung an den grässlichen Mord durch den Körper schossen.

„Snape ist tot", flüsterte er nur, und verpasste nicht den Hauch des Lächelns, das über Rons Gesicht schoss, bevor er wieder misstrauisch und besorgt die Augen verengte. „Und wo ist das Problem? Warum hast du geschrieen? War das nicht das, was wir wollten? Sirius ist endlich gerächt."

„Ich weiss", flüsterte Harry zurückhaltend. „Das ist es auch nicht. Es ist nur, dass ich gesehen habe, wie er starb und um nichts auf der Welt will ich jemals wieder so etwas sehen müssen. All das Blut und diese Augen. Man konnte darin die pure Panik sehen und dann das Geräusch als er zu atmen versuchte..." Ein neuer Schauer durchlief Harry als sich das Bild wieder nach vorne drängte und er brauchte seine ganze Willenskraft es zurückzudrängen.

„Was ist genau passiert, Harry?", wollte Ron nun wissen.

„Voldemort hat Snape allem Anschein nach erst mal unter den Cruciatus gestellt, da er zitternd am Boden lag zu Beginn meiner Vision, doch dann hat er ihn hochgehievt und ihm einfach die Kehle durchgeschnitten."

Rons Augen wurden weit und er fasste sich unbewusst an seinen eigenen Hals. „Autsch."

Harrys Stimme klang immer noch etwas schwach in seinen eigenen Ohren, doch so langsam schien sich der Schock abzuschwächen und das Ganze erschien nicht mehr so überwältigend. „Ja genau, autsch."

„Und nun? Der Direktor hat doch gesagt, dass du zu ihm kommen sollst, wenn du eine Vision hast..."

„Vergiss es, Ron", unterbrach ihn Harry scharf. „Du weißt was Dumbledore von Snape hält. Wenn ich ihm erzähle was passiert ist, muss ich ihm auch erzählen wie es dazu gekommen ist. Dumbledore wird nie erfahren, dass Snape tot ist. Er ist einfach verschwunden, fertig Schluss. Sirius ist gerächt, zukünftige Opfer des fettigen Bastards gerettet und Dumbledore kann annehmen, dass sein geliebter Snape geflohen und sicher untergetaucht ist und alle sind glücklich."

Ron nickte ein wenig zweifelnd. „Das ist sicher das Beste. Nur Schade, das wir keine offizielle Feier auf Snapes Ableben gestalten können."

Harry lächelte gegen seinen Willen. „Du bist eindeutig zu viel mit Fred und George zusammen, weißt du? Aber wenn du willst können wir am Wochenende in den ‚drei Besen' gehen und dort auf Sirius' Andenken und Snapes Tod anstossen."

Ron grinste glücklich und ging, nachdem er Harry gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, wieder in sein eigenes Bett zurück.

Harrys Lächeln erstarb und er legte sich auch wieder hin. Er hoffte nur, dass der Schock über das Gesehene bis zum Morgen soweit abgeklungen war, dass er normal funktionieren konnte. Im Moment war er davon nämlich gar nicht überzeugt.

T.B.C.


	27. und wo Wahrheit war

Kapitel 26

_...und wo Wahrheit war..._

Eigentlich hatte Harry sich das Ganze etwas anders vorgestellt. Es war so vorgesehen, dass sein Plan aufgehen und er die Rache für Sirius' Tod genießen würde, je brutaler, umso besser. In der Theorie hatte alles so gut ausgesehen. Sie schrieben den Brief, und Voldemort würde Snape entweder verjagen oder töten. So einfach -- theoretisch. Aber es war nicht so gekommen. Irgendwie hatte er nicht bedacht, dass um tot zu sein, Snape auch sterben musste. Nun, das war blöde. Natürlich hatte er es gewusst, aber er hätte es sich nicht vorgestellt zu sehen wie jemand noch lebte, kämpfte und dennoch unausweichlich verloren war. Diese Hilflosigkeit des verzweifelten Versuches eines Atemzuges wenn es doch so klar war, dass es sinnlos war. Der Kampf und die Angst. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Die quälende Langsamkeit, in der jemand brutal starb. Bei Cedric war es anders gewesen. Er hatte nicht gelitten, war einfach tot umgefallen. Genauso wie seine Eltern und die McGregors. Sie waren nicht wirklich _gestorben._ Sie waren einfach nur tot, ohne Schmerzen, ohne aussichtslosen Kampf um einen einzelnen Atemzug und ohne diese Todesangst in den Augen.

Und das hatte dem Ganzen die Einfachheit geraubt und in eine blutige Realität getaucht.

Während des Frühstücks aß Harry nicht viel und von dem Porridge wurde ihm speiübel, wenn er es nur ansah. Irgendwie schien sich die Farbe des hellen Breis immer wenn er darauf sah in ein dunkles Blutrot zu verwandeln.

Seine Rache hätte eigentlich seinen Hass auf Snape in Genugtuung wandeln sollen, doch nun hasste er den ehemaligen Lehrer umso mehr, dafür dass er dies hatte mit ansehen müssen. Er lächelte bitter. Es sah fast so aus, als würde Snape ihn für den falschen Brief büßen lassen. Verdammter Slytherin

Ron erzählte Hermine flüsternd und mit sichtlicher Begeisterung von der Vision und das Mädchen nahm es mit einem Runzeln der Stirn entgegen. Sie schien nicht sehr erfreut über die Neuigkeit, aber auch nicht sonderlich überrascht. Es hatte auch einiges an Überredungskunst gebraucht, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie mit ihrer Handlung Leben retten würden. Dies war auch für sie einleuchtend logisch und Hermine war ein Mensch, der sehr auf die Logik vertraute. Nur als Ron erwähnte, wie Snape getötet worden war, entfuhr ihr ein entsetztes Keuchen.

Ihre erste Stunde an diesen Morgen war ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' bei Hagrid.

Da die Herbsttage in dieser Zeit immer seltener schön und warm waren, hatte der Wildhüter beschlossen, dass sie sich alle etwas abseits des Verbotenen Waldes in das Gras setzten und den Unterricht dort abhalten sollten.

Der große Mann setzte sich hin und wies sie an, sich in einem Halbkreis um ihn herum zu versammeln. Wie öfters in letzter Zeit war auch Lupin, der sich neben Hagrid ins Gras setzte und abwesend den neben ihm liegenden Fang im Nacken kraulte, mit von der Partie. Obwohl er offiziell kein Lehrer mehr war, hatte er immer zusätzliche Informationen und die meisten der Schüler begrüßten seine Anwesenheit. Vor allem wenn Harry und seine Freunde Unterricht hatten, fehlte der Werwolf fast nie, und Harry vermutete, dass der Mann aus einem Ehrgefühl Sirius gegenüber über ihn wachte. Er war nur froh, dass sie ihre Stunden nicht mehr mit Malfoy und den Slytherins teilen mussten, so blieben böse Sprüche und Beleidigungen aus. Harry mochte ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe'. Nicht unbedingt wegen dem Stoff, aber wegen den Lehrern. Gott sei Dank hielt sich der in letzter Zeit immer präsente Auror im Hintergrund.

Harry war sehr froh über die beruhigende Präsens Lupins und seiner anderen Freunde, die ihn die grässlichen Bilder seiner Vision vergessen ließen.

Er schaffte es auch ganz gut, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, als Hagrid über Uldras, Lapplands erdbewohnende Wesen, die Tiere im Winterschlaf fütterten, oder über Nagumwasucks aus Amerika und deren markantesten Unterschieden zu den normalen Feen in Europa erzählte. Doch dann begann Hagrid von den Sphinxen zu berichten. Es gab verschiedene Arten von ihnen. Die griechische und ägyptische, oder Andro-Sphinx, und die Crio-Sphinx, eine Unterart der Andro-Sphinx. Erst erklärte Hagrid, mit Hilfe von Lupins hervorgezauberten Bildern, die äußerlichen Unterschiede der verschiedenen Arten und begann dann ihre Verhaltensweisen zu erklären.

„Die Sphinxen im Nahen Osten", begann Hagrid, „sind bekannt für ihre Weisheit, die sie jedoch selten zeigen. Die sind stolze, eingebildete Wesen, die es genießen wenn ihnen gehuldigt wird und sie bewundert werden."

„Diese Einstellung erinnert mich an einen gewissen Lehrer, den wir mal hatten", flüsterte Ron Neville zu. Ein leises Kichern entfuhr allen, die nah genug waren um es zu hören, inklusive Harry.

Hagrid jedoch fuhr ungebremst fort. „Die griechischen Arten sind jedoch ganz anders. Sie reden viel und sind sehr aggressiv. Sie sind Jäger, und Menschen sind ihre liebste Beute. Die griechischen Sphinxen haben einen raubtierhaften Charakter und wie eine Katze, oder auch manche Frau - denn Sphinxen sind vorwiegend weiblich - haben sie die Angewohnheit zuerst mit ihrem Opfer zu spielen. Mit ihm zu reden und es sogar zu beruhigen, bevor sie es gewaltsam und blutig umbringen."

Die fast sanfte Stimme --‚Mein Severus, noch immer so stolz.'-- spritzendes Blut -- Panik --Tod.

Das Bild war wieder da und ohne es zu wollen merkte Harry, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, bei der detaillierten Erinnerung. Erst nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen schaffte er es das Bild wieder zu verdrängen. Wann würden die Erinnerung endlich verschwinden? Verdammter Snape, verdammter Voldemort.

Seine Klassenkameraden schienen Gott sei Dank nichts von seiner kleinen Show mitbekommen zu haben, da ihre Blicke noch immer nach vorne auf Hagrid gerichtet waren, der ihnen gerade vom berühmten Sphinx-Rätsel erzählte. Doch als auch Harry nach vorne sah, traf sein Blick auf Lupin, der ihn nachdenklich, mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte.

„Hagrid", unterbrach der Werwolf den Wildhüter, seinen Blick noch einen Augenblick länger auf Harry gerichtet, bevor er sich zu dem Halbriesen umdrehte. „Wenn du mich hier nicht mehr brauchst, dann würde ich gerne gehen. Du weißt, dass wir noch Feuerholz einsammeln müssen und wenn wir heute Abend auf unseren Rundgang gehen, dann reicht die Zeit nicht mehr aus."

„Da haste schon Recht, Remus", bestätigte Hagrid in seiner tiefen, fast dröhnenden Stimme. Aber macht es dir nichts aus, das Holz alleine zu tragen?"

„Ist schon gut, Hagrid." Remus stand auf. „Ich kann ja einen Schüler mitnehmen und ihm unterwegs etwas mehr über die Sphinxen erzählen."

Harry schwante Schlimmes.

Hagrid wirkte für einen Moment unentschlossen und nickte dann zögernd. „Wenn du meinst..."

Lupin lächelte ihn gutmütig an und wandte sich dann an Harry. „Harry. Wärst du so nett mir zu helfen?"

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Lupin hatte also seine Reaktion vorhin bemerkt. Na toll, und jetzt wollte er sicher den Grund wissen, warum Harry sich so erschrocken hatte. Widerwillig stieß auch er sich vom Boden ab und stand auf, um zu Lupin zu gehen, der ihn von der Gruppe wegführte.

Der Werwolf ging erst wortlos zu der Hütte um einen großen geflochtenen Korb zu holen und führte ihn dann ein paar Meter in den Verbotenen Wald, bis sie gänzlich von Bäumen umgeben waren. Erst dann hielt er, stellte den Korb auf den Boden und setzte sich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm. Er tätschelte einladend den Platz neben sich. „Setz dich Harry."

Harry fühlte sich mies und nervös. Was sollte er Lupin erzählen? Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Lektionen über Werwölfe und dass diese Wesen ein so feines Gespür hatten, dass es nicht einfach war sie zu täuschen. Sicherheitshalber setzte er sich auf einen großen Stein zwei Meter gegenüber Lupin. Die Distanz gab ihm zumindest den Hauch von Sicherheit.

„Was ist los, Harry?

Harry senkte den Kopf. „Nichts", startete er einen pathetischen Versuch.

„Harry." Das einzelne Wort zeigte sehr deutlich wie sehr ihm Lupin dies glaubte, nämlich gar nicht.

Harry seufzte tief und sah den Werwolf an, der ihn immer noch freundlich studierte. „Bitte, Remus. Es ist besser wenn du nicht fragst."

„Irgendwas hat dich sehr erschreckt, als Hagrid von den Sphinxen erzählt hat. Etwas bestimmtes. Du sahst aus als hätte er dich mit seinen Ausführungen von der Art wie sie töteten sehr getroffen und ich frage mich warum."

‚Mist', dachte Harry. Zum Teufel mit den scharfen Sinnen eines Werwolfs.

Lupin erhob sich und ging vor Harry in die Hocke. „Du kannst mir sagen, was dich bedrückt, Harry. Die letzten paar Monate waren nicht einfach für dich. Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann lass mich."

Harry kaute nachdenklich auf der Unterlippe. Es war schon so, dass Lupin wahrscheinlich, anders als Ron und Hermine, verstehen würde, wie sehr ihn die Vision verstört hatte. Immerhin war der frühere Lehrer ein Werwolf und hatte, als er zu solch einem geworden war, sicher auch einiges zu verarbeiten gehabt. Wenn er mit jemandem reden konnte, der wusste wie es war so etwas mit anzusehen, dann würde es sicher einfacher werden, all das Blut und den Horror zu vergessen und sich allein auf die Tatsache zu konzentrieren, dass Sirius gerächt war. Aber dann musste er Lupin auch von dem Brief erzählen. Würde dieser seine Tat verurteilen? Aber Sirius war sein bester Freund gewesen und er hatte Snape sicherlich schon selber hundertmal den Tod gewünscht. Wenn jemand seine Motivation und sein Gefühl für Rache verstehen würde, dann Remus Lupin. Er würde ihm wahrscheinlich sogar dazu gratulieren.

Harry holte tief Luft. „Versprichst du mir, dass du Dumbledore nichts erzählst? Was ich dir jetzt sage, muss unter allen Umständen unter uns bleiben."

Lupin nickte und Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann zu erzählen. Er erzählte von seiner Trauer und der Wut auf Snape, auf die anfängliche Enttäuschung, als der zaubertränkemeister dem Kuss entkommen war und als er sich in den Wochen und Monaten darauf mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte und zu verarbeiten angefangen hatte. Er berichtete wie Snapes Flucht und die Visionen seine Wut wieder entfacht hatte und wie der Mord an den McGregors und der Artikel im Tagespropheten ihn zu dem Entschluss gebracht hatte, etwas zu unternehmen. Er erzählte von ihrem Plan und dem Brief, den sie geschickt hatten und schussendlich von der letzten Vision und den Bildern, die diese in sein Gehirn gebrannt hatten und die ihn nicht mehr losließen.

Lupin hatte während der ganzen Zeit kein Wort gesagt, aber Harry hatte wohl bemerkt, wie der Werwolf immer blasser geworden war, einen ungläubigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Auch nachdem Harry zu Ende erzählt hatte, blieb sein früherer Lehrer für mindestens zwei Minuten unbeweglich und stumm, so dass Harry schon fast befürchtete, der Werwolf sei in eine Trance gefallen. Doch dann sprach er und seine Stimme war nur ein heiseres Hauchen. „Bei Merlin, Harry. Du hast mit dem Brief Severus' Todesurteil gesprochen."

Harry hätte mit allem gerechnet. Wut auf sein Handeln, Freude, dass Sirius gerächt war oder sogar Unglauben, dass Harry das fertiggebracht hatten, was die Leute vom Ministerium seit Wochen versuchten, nämlich Snape wieder zu fassen. Doch nie hätte er mit einem solchen Schock und einer Trauer gerechnet, wie sie in den Augen des Werwolfs stand. „Aber es war Snape! Er hatte es verdient. ER HAT SIRIUS UMGEBRACHT, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!" schrie Harry wütend ob Lupins Reaktion.

Lupin schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. „Wir müssen sofort zum Direktor und es ihm erzählen.

„Aber du hast versprochen nichts zu sagen!" rief Harry entsetzt.

Lupin warf ihm einen solch strengen Blick zu, wie ihn Harry noch nie an dem Mann gesehen hatte und er schrak instinktiv ein wenig in sich zusammen.

„Ich breche normalerweise meine Versprechen nicht, aber das hier muss er wissen. Komm mit."

Er stand auf, während er Harrys Hand griff und ihn ebenfalls auf die Füße zog. Mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter wurde Harry aus dem Wald, über die Wiese und zurück in die Schule geführt.

Schneller als ihm lieb war, standen sie in Dumbledores Büro und der Mann kam mit einem gütigen Lächeln aus dem angeschlossenen Zimmer durch die Bücherregal–Tür.

„Ah, Remus und Harry. Was kann ich für euch tun?"

Harry senkte beschämt den Kopf. Dumbledore hing so sehr an Snape. Er würde Harry nie verzeihen was er getan hatte.

Er hatte auf dem Weg versucht Lupin zu überreden, Dumbledore doch aus der Sache heraus zu halten. Und es war ihm dabei nicht einmal um sich selber gegangen, aber er wusste, dass es dem alten Mann das Herz brechen würde. Umso mehr, wenn seine Theorie von der Verwandtschaft stimmte.

„Severus ist tot", informierte Lupin kühl und Harry hörte ein entsetztes Luftschnappen Dumbledores, aber er wage nicht auf- und den Mann anzusehen.

„W...wie?" hauchte der Direktor nach einigen Sekunden.

Der Griff auf Harrys Schultern verstärkte sich unmerklich in einer auffordernden Geste und so wiederholte er seine Geschichte von vorher. Nur diesmal war seine Stimme kleinlaut und er wagte nicht den Direktor anzusehen und starrte entschlossen auf seine Schuhspitzen. Außerdem beschränkte er sich darauf, die bloßen Fakten zu erzählen und die Details der Exekution auszulassen. Als er geendet hatte, vergingen wieder einige Sekunden schwerem Schweigens, bis ihn ein Schatten vor sich aufsehen ließ.

Der Direktor stand kaum einen Meter vor ihm und sah ihn mit einem Blick voll von Trauer und einer Enttäuschung, die Harrys Herz einen Stich versetzten, an. Tränen traten aus Dumbledores Augen und begannen die Wangen des alten Mannes herunterzufließen

„Harry, was hast du getan?"

Die Anklage in dem Satz, ließ Harrys Herz noch schwerer werden, bis ihn eine neue Stimme wie ein Kessel voll kaltes Wasser über den Kopf traf.

„Lass den Jungen, Albus. Er hat nur getan, was ihm sein Herz gesagt hat."

Harry fuhr hoch und sah zu der ‚Tür', die zum Seitenraum führte. Dort stand, die Arme über der Brust verkreuzt, ein sehr lebendig aussehender Sirius Black.

T.B.C.


	28. Wahrheit und andere Katastrophen

Kapitel 27

_Wahrheit und andere Katastrophen:_

Harry konnte nicht klar denken. Es erschien ihm, als wäre seine Kontrolle über die Situation von ihm gerissen worden und die ganze Sache hatte auf einmal etwas unwirkliches an sich. Er starrte nur mit hängendem Unterkiefer auf den Mann, den er hatte sterben sehen. Den Mann, dessen Leichnam er berührt hatte und den er beerdigt hatte. Den Mann der tot sein sollte, aber der nun Unmöglicherweise und sehr lebendig und dunkel dreinblickend in diesem Raum stand.

Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber er brachte nicht die Kraft auf zu atmen, geschweige denn seinen Kiefer zu bewegen.

„Sirius, hättest du nicht noch warten können?" fragte Dumbledore vorwurfsvoll.

Der lebendige Mann, der aussah wie Sirius schnaubte nur wütend. „Wir hätten es ihm schon lange sagen sollen, Albus, dann wäre unser Plan vielleicht nicht geplatzt und all die Arbeit für nichts gewesen."

Es war nicht nur das Aussehen, sondern auch die Stimme. Sirius' Stimme. Harry fühlte ein schwaches, warmes Gefühl der Hoffnung in seinem Inneren erblühen und egal wie sehr sich sein Verstand dagegen sträubte, hatte sein Herz andere Pläne.

„Sirius?" Der Kiefer funktionierte wieder und auch das atmen, aber seine Stimme verriet seine Angst, das dies alles ein Traum war und er gleich aufwachen würde.

Dumbledore wandte sich wieder an ihn, wie Harry aus den Augenwinkeln abwesend mitbekam, aber sein Blick blieb auf dem anderen Mann...auf Sirius.

„Harry. Es tut mir ja so leid. Ich weiss, wie sehr du in den letzten Monaten gelitten hast und ich hätte es dir schon lange sagen müssen, dass Sirius nicht wirklich tot ist, aber es stand viel zuviel auf dem Spiel. Ich konnte es nicht riskieren, bitte versteh."

„Sirius...lebt?" echote Harry stumpf. Zu mehr war er im Moment nicht fähig, bis auch der Rest von Dumbledores Worten in seinem Gehirn registrierten. Wie in Zeitlupe hob er seinen Kopf und starrte den Mann, dem er mehr als alles andere in der Welt vertraut hatte ungläubig an. „Sie wussten es und haben mich in dem Glauben gelassen...?"

Seine Stimme versagte, als eine gigantische Welle von Enttäuschung, Verrat und Verbitterung über ihm hereinbrach. Dumbledore hatte ihn angelogen; hatte ihm im Glauben gelassen dass Sirius tot war. Der alte Mann hatte ihn willentlich verletzt, hatte all die Zuneigung und Vertrauen Harrys missbraucht und ihn durch eine persönliche Hölle geschickt.

Die nächste Handlung Harrys war nicht durchdacht und resultierte nur auf seinen Gefühlen. Wut, Hass und Enttäuschung liessen ihn den Arm heben und seine geballte Faust mit einem wütenden Aufschrei nach Dumbledores Gesicht schnellen. Der alte Zauberer wurde auf seiner rechten Wange getroffen, sein Kopf schnellte unter dem Aufprall zur Seite und er taumelte einige Schritte zurück, bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlor und unsanft auf seinem Hintern landete.

„Harry!" riefen Lupin und Sirius entsetzt wie aus einem Mund, und Harry sah durch einen Schleier, der sich plötzlich über seine Sicht legen zu schein eine dunkle Gestalt wie der Blitz auf ihn zuschnellen. Starke Arme legten sich um seinen Brustkorb, seine eigenen Arme wehrlos gegen seine Rippen pressend.

„Sie haben mich angelogen? Sie haben... sie..." Harrys Stimme versagte wieder. Noch immer fühlte er den Verrat tief in seinem Herzen, aber etwas anderes breitete sich nun dort aus und erstickte dieses Gefühl immer mehr. Etwas heisses, fast brennendes, was er nicht identifizieren konnte und einen Kloss in seinen Hals trieb und Tränen in seine Augen.

„Ist schon gut, Harry. Beruhige dich," hörte er Sirius' leise Worte hinter seinem Ohr, als sein Pate den Griff um seinen Brustkorb leicht lockerte.

Sirius hielt ihn. Er war am Leben. Sirius war nicht tot. Und plötzlich machte dieses neue Gefühl Sinn und Harry fuhr herum und fiel seinem Paten um den Hals, als die Tränen losbrachen und er von verzweifelten Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde, das heisse Gefühl in seinem Inneren gleichzeitig drückend und befreiend.

Sirius lebte.

Sirius legte seine Arme ebenfalls um Harry und rieb ihm tröstend den Rücken. „Ist schon gut Harry." Seine Stimme war sanft, wenn auch etwas hilflos.

„Du lebst. Du lebst. Oh Gott, du bist nicht tot," murmelte Harry in Sirius' Schulter. Es war ihm im Moment egal, dass er ein sechzehnjähriger Teenager war, der wie ein kleines Kind weinte. Er bemerkte kaum, wie seine Brille verrutschte, als er sein Gesicht in die Roben seines Paten vergrub. Alles was ihn interessierte und was ihm bewusst war, war dass er die Person die er fast als Elternteil ansah, wieder zurückbekommen hatte.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass die Tränen aufhörten und nur noch vereinzelte Schluckaufartige Schluchzer seinen Körper erschütterten.

Er löste sich ein wenig von Sirius, rückte die Brille wieder gerade und sah seinen Paten lange an. „Wie ist das möglich? Ich sah wie du starbst."

Jemand räusperte sich und Harry drehte sich um, um Dumbledore zu sehen, der mit Hilfe Lupins wieder auf die Beine gekommen war und sich nun mit der rechten Hand seine rote Wange rieb, während er vorsichtig seinen Kiefer rotierte um zu testen, dass nichts gebrochen war. Harry fühlte eine seltsame Mischung von Wut und Reue.

„Ich denke ich habe das verdient," kommentierte Dumbledore schliesslich und sogar ein leichtes Glitzern war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt, wenn es auch gedämpft schien. „Setz dich, Harry, und ich werde dir alles erklären."

Sirius lenkte ihn zu einem hochlehnigen Holzstuhl Dumbledores Schreibtisch gegenüber. Harry setzte sich, war aber dankbar um die Hand, die Sirius auf seiner Schulter liegen liess. Dumbledore setzte sich ihm gegenüber hinter seinen Schreibtisch, Lupin an seiner Seite, und legte die Finger beider Hände aneinander, während er die Ellbogen abstützte und Harry eindringlich musterte.

„Es begann alles kurz nachdem du am Ende deines vierten Jahres in die Ferien gefahren warst, Harry," begann er schliesslich.

„Du weißt, dass die Situation nicht gut war. Das Ministerium verleugnete Voldemorts Rückkehr und die, die bereit waren gegen ihn zu kämpfen, waren zahlenmässig den Todessern unterlegen. Dennoch machten wir gewisse Pläne. Hagrid sollte zu den Riesen gehen und wir wollten den alten Orden, von dem ich dir nach den Ferien erzählt hatte wieder ins Leben rufen. Wir hatten viele Pläne, obwohl wir wussten, dass deren Durchführung sehr risikoreich war. Doch dann, zwei Tage nach eurer Abreise bekamen wir Besuch."

Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich werde dir nicht genau sagen, was passiert war, aber jemand kam zu uns, aus der Zukunft. Ein Jahr aus der Zukunft um genau zu sein. Dieser jemand warnte uns vor gewissen...Dingen, die passieren würden. Wir sollten dies verhindern. Unser Besuch gab uns eine Alternative. Ein Rezept für ein Gift, das jemanden die Magie entziehen würde und so stark ist, das es selbst auf Voldemort wirken würde. Der Nachteil ist aber, das die Zubereitung einige Monate in Anspruch nehmen würde und das die Substanz über einen längeren Zeitraum regelmässig mit dem Opfer in Kontakt kommen musste.

Das war unser Problem. Severus war zwar zuversichtlich, dass er das Gift herstellen konnte, aber wie verabreichen? Severus wieder bei Voldemort einzuschleusen wäre schwierig und risikoreich, und Voldemort würde ihn kaum nah an sich heranlassen. So dumm ist er nicht.

Also begannen wir einen Plan zu entwickeln, dass es so aussah, als würde er wieder komplett auf Voldemorts Seite wechseln. Wir täuschten den Mord vor und liessen Snape so aussehen, als würde er sich gegen mich stellen."

„Aber warum haben sie mich nicht eingeweiht? Warum diese Farce?" fuhr Harry dazwischen.

Dumbledore wartete geduldig und die Hand auf seiner Schulter drückte kurz beruhigend zu.

„Siehst du, Harry. Wir mussten sicher gehen, dass alles klappte und die richtigen Gerüchte kursieren. Dass du und Ron Sirius und Severus überhört haben, als sie gestritten haben, war der erste Schritt von dem Schauspiel. Wir mussten jemanden von den Schülern haben, der die Gerüchte gegen Severus schürte und da niemand so sehr wie du mit Sirius verwickelt ist, warst du unsere einzige Chance. Alles musste echt aussehen und das ging nur, wenn wir dich nicht informierten. Du musstest deine schon vorhandene Wut auf Severus steigern und im Haus gegen ihn reden, so das Gerücht weitergetragen und schliesslich bis zu den Slytherins vordrang, wo sicher einer der Schüler, die Eltern bei den Todessern hatten, die Geschehnisse weitermeldete. Und nach dem vorgetäuschten Mord musste noch Oel in das Feuer gekippt werden. Um zu überzeugen, musste die allgemeine Stimmung so liegen, das es keine Zweifel an Severus' Standpunkt gab. Er tat selber alles, um dies zu untermauern indem er sich so benahm, als würde er der Schule und dem lehren gegenüber müde werden und benahm sich unmöglich den Schülern und den Mitlehrern gegenüber." Ein leises, wehmütiges glucksen entfuhr dem Direktor. „Ich habe das Gefühl gehabt, das er dies sogar ein wenig zu sehr genossen hat."

Harry war für einen Moment sprachlos. Alles war geplant gewesen? „Aber wie?" fragte er. „Wie konnten sie wissen, das ich und Ron an diesem Abend in die Küche wollten?"

Dumbledore lächelte müde und sein Blick schweifte kurz zu Sirius hinauf um dann wieder auf ihm zu haften. „Denkst du wirklich, dass die Herumtreiber die ersten waren, die die Idee einer Karte hatten?"

Dumbledore rückte etwas zurück und öffnete eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches, von wo er einen alten, silbernen Handspiegel und einen schwarzen Zauberstab hervorholte. Den Zauberstab legte er auf den Tisch und den Spiegel nahm er in die Hand.

„Ich muss anerkennend zugeben, dass die Karte noch um einiges besser ist, als was ich vor Jahren entwickelt habe. Dieser Spiegel zeigt mir genau, wo sich eine gewünschte Person in der Schule befindet, aber sie reagiert nur auf Fragen der Aufenthaltsorte einzelner Personen und auch nur ich kann ihn aktivieren." Er legte den Spiegel wieder hin. „Severus hat euch extra viel Aufgaben gegeben; er vermutete, dass ihr sie, wenn sie schwierig genug wären sicher bis zum letzten Moment aufschieben würdet um sie dann noch spätmöglichst zu erledigen. Als ihr dann nicht zum Essen erschienen seit, schien sich diese Theorie zu bewahrheiten. Nun hat mir Dobby einmal gesagt, das ihr des öfteren in der Küche auftaucht um etwas zu Essen zu holen, wenn ihr die Mahlzeiten verpasst."

Harry senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

„Severus und Sirius haben in dem Raum gewartet in der Hoffnung, dass es auch an diesem Abend so war, und als ich ihnen das Zeichen gegeben habe, haben sie den Streit angefangen.

Alles lief perfekt bis zum verabredeten ‚Mord'. Die Gerüchte waren schon am laufen und alle Schüler Severus gegenüber misstrauisch.

„Aber wie konnte Snape den Mord begehen ohne Sirius zu gefährden?"

Der Direktor legte den Spiegel nieder und hob den Zauberstab. „Dieser Stab sieht genauso aus, wie Severus' Zauberstab, ist aber nur ein harmloses Stück Holz, das keinerlei Magie bündeln kann. Alles was er, nachdem ich ihn verhext habe, imstande war zu vollbringen, war einen einzigen grünen, harmlosen Strahl abzufeuern mit ein wenig Magie meinerseits. Der Todesfluch bedarf starker Magie und wenn er nicht wirklich gemeint ist und das Leitelement fehlt, klappt es auch nicht. Sirius hat kurz vor dem Schauspiel einen starken Betäubungstrank zu sich genommen, der ihn für einige Stunden wie tot erscheinen liess. Poppy wusste vor dem Plan und Sirius ist am nächsten Tag ohne irgendwelche Schäden wieder erwacht.

Alles lief nach Plan, ausser das ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, wie sehr dich die Sache treffen würde." Dumbledores Gesicht nahm wieder einen schmerzlichen, bedauernden Ausdruck an. „Als du in meinem Büro zusammengebrochen bist, hat es meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung gebraucht, dir nicht sofort alles zu erzählen, aber ich hatte nicht das Recht die Mission zu gefährden. Nicht nachdem wir eine so gute Chance erhalten haben und nachdem sich andere bereiterklärt hatten alles zu opfern, damit es klappte."

Bei diesen Worten meinte Harry ein paar Tränen in Dumbledores Augen glitzern zu sehen, aber der alte Zauberer atmete nur tief durch und erklärte weiter. „Wie gesagt, hat niemand mit deiner heftigen Reaktion gerechnet und auch nicht, dass du zu Professor Snape gehen würdest um ihn zu bedrohen. Severus hat mir später erzählt, dass er improvisieren musste, da du einen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hattest und auch vorhattest diesen zu gebrauchen. Er musste dich ablenken und hat sich deshalb so verhalten, wie du es nicht von ihm erwarten würdest."

„Er hat so getan als sei er verrückt," murmelte Harry, als er sich erinnerte.

„Genau," bestätigte Sirius hinter ihm mit einer knurrenden Stimme. „Und dann hat diese slytherinische Schlange dich soweit gereizt, dass du ihn mit den blossen Fäusten angreifst."

„Aber er konnte nicht wissen, ob dies funktionierte. Ich hätte ihn genauso gut töten oder ernsthaft verletzten können."

Sirius machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Unterschätze die Schlüpfrigkeit der Slytherins nicht. Die haben ein Talent dafür, sich meistens aus brenzligen Situationen zu retten. Das sind Meister der Hinterhältigkeit und der Manipulation, wenn sie wollen. Vor allem Snape hat ein Talent dafür, wenn er wirklich will, sonst hätte er nie solange überlebt."

„Severus hat genau gewusst," fuhr Dumbledore fort, „dass du aus einem Gefühl heraus gehandelt hast und kein kaltblütiger Killer war. Es gehörte zwar nicht zum Plan, aber so wie es aussieht hat Severus danach den Akt seiner Verrücktheit aufrecht erhalten, vor allem bei und nach seiner Verhaftung. Ich habe das zuerst nicht begriffen, bis Minerva erzählt hat, das man einem Geisteskranken nicht den Kuss auferlegen würde. Erst dann ist mir bewusst geworden, dass Snape dies als Waffe brauchen würde um die Verurteilung sicherlich in die richtige Bahn zu lenken und auch um seinen erneuten Wechsel der Seiten vor Voldemort zu rechtfertigen."

Harry war verwirrt. „Aber wie konnten sie sicher sein, dass er nicht den Kuss bekam? Sie haben selber gesagt, das dies ein grosses Risiko war und sie konnten sich auf keinen Fall sicher sein, dass ihr Einfluss reichte. Und überhaupt, was sollte das bezwecken, wenn er nach Askaban war. Dort würde er Voldemort sicher nicht nah sein. Das ganze war ein mies durchdachter Plan wenn ihr mich fragt."

„Das mit dem Kuss war ein Risiko, das ist wahr und als ich bemerkte dass die ganze Gerichtsverhandlung nur der Show wegen geführt wurde und das Urteil schon lange festzustehen schien, sah ich alles schon verloren. Es war Severus' schnelles Denken und sein verrücktes Benehmen, was dies wohl verhindert hatte."

Dumbledore hob ein winziges Stück Metall auf, dass er in die Höhe hielt, sodass sich die Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien kurz darauf brach und einen Blitz durch das Zimmer warf.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Verletzung an Severus' Hand?"

Harry nickte.

„Die Verletzung stammte nicht von deinem Angriff auf ihn, sondern wurde von Severus selber verursacht. Kleider werden einem in Askaban entnommen und so hat er sich die Haut unter dem Handballen aufgeschnitten und dies hier dort versteckt." Erneut hob er das winzige Stück Metall.

„Ich habe dies so verhext, dass es ein Portschlüssel ist. Lupin stand oben bei einem der Ausgänge. Wäre das Urteil trotz allem auf Kuss gefallen, hätte ich, unter dem Vorwand, mich verabschieden zu wollen Zeit zu schinden versucht, in der Remus nach draussen gerannt wäre und Sirius, der sich dort versteckt hielt ein Zeichen zu geben. Sirius hätte dann den Portschlüssel aktiviert und Severus wäre von den Dementoren gerettet. Es war noch immer ein Risiko, falls ich die Vollstreckung nicht herauszögern könnte, aber wir konnten die Gefahr mit dieser Vorkehrung mindestens schmälern."

„Aber selbst wenn das geklappt hatte, dann wäre er zusammen mit Sirius auf der Flucht gewesen," unterbrach Harry. Er hatte sehr Mühe sich vorzustellen, das Snape dieses Risiko eingehen würde.

„Erinnere mich nicht an diese wunderbare Vorstellung," knurrte Sirius hinter ihm.

Dumbledore reagierte nicht auf die Bemerkungen. „Severus hat den Portschlüssel, während der Besprechung der Juroren, mit den Fingern aus der Wunde gedrückt, und als das Urteil auf lebenslang lief, hat er ihn fallengelassen, so dass er nicht später unfallmässig entdeckt würde.

Dann kam einer der heikleren Abschnitte unseres Plans. Ich wusste, dass Voldemort Snape wollte. Um sich zu rächen und um an Informationen zu kommen. Immerhin hatte Severus für Jahre immer eng mit mir zusammengearbeitet und ich vermute auch, das er von damals erfahren hat, als ich mich für ihn verbürgt hatte und gesagt habe er hätte für mich spioniert.

Dennoch war ich mir nicht sicher. Wenn er ihn rausholte, dann würde sich alles entscheiden. Schaffte es Snape, Voldemorts Vertrauen wiederzugewinnen, dann würde unser Plan wahrscheinlich aufgehen. Wenn nicht, dann wäre dies das Ende des Planes und Severus Snapes."

Wieder dieser traurige Blick und ein tiefer Seufzer, „Es war alles oder nichts und wie du in deiner Vision gesehen hast, hat er es geschafft. Und dort habe ich den Fehler begangen. Ich hätte dich zu diesem Zeitpunkt einweihen sollen, aber ich wollte es so weit von dir fern halten, wie möglich."

Harry wusste nicht mehr was er denken sollte. So wie es Dumbledore erzählte, machte alles auf einmal einen schrecklichen Sinn. Nun, fast alles. „Aber was war mit der Beerdigung, Direktor? Und den Ministeriumsmännern, die die Untersuchung an Sirius vornahmen. Die Autopsie und die Flüche?"

Erneut seufzte Dumbledore. „Die habe ich nicht erwartet und als sie da waren, musste ich sie irgendwie loswerden. Ich habe etwas gemacht, was ich unter normalen Umständen nie tun würde, ich habe ihr Gedächtnis verändert, dass sie voller Überzeugung waren, die Untersuchung durchgeführt zu haben, obwohl sie Sirius noch nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Später hat uns aber ihr Erscheinen Merlin sei Dank sogar geholfen, als du einen Blick in den leeren Sarg werfen wolltest."

Harry fühlte sich inzwischen schon sehr schlecht aber er wollte noch nicht so einfach klein bei geben und er wurde auch wieder wütend. Wie konnten sie es wagen so mit ihm zu spielen? Wenn das alles stimmte, was sie sagten, dann... „Und was ist mit den McGregors? Snape hat sie kaltblütig getötet. Er hätte sie retten können!"

Dumbledore sah ihn nur mit schmerzlichem Blick an, aber es war Sirius, der sich vor ihn hinkauerte und ihn ernst ansah. „Du musst eines verstehen, Harry. Das Rezept für das Gift war eine einmalige Chance Voldemort ein für allemal zu brechen. Viele Menschen würden auf die Länge dadurch gerettet. Snapes Tarnung musste Wasserdicht sein. Alle, die darin verwickelt waren, also Dumbledore, Poppy, Remus, Snape und ich haben geschworen alles zu tun, was nötig ist, um es funktionieren zu lassen. Der Besuch aus der Zukunft hat uns gesagt das..." Sirius blickte kurz fragend über die Schulter zu dem Direktor, der andeutungsweise mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Sirius seufzte ergeben und drehte sich wieder zu Harry zurück. „Der Besucher hat uns gesagt, das jemand sterben wird und das wir das, wenn irgend möglich verhindern müssen. Wir mussten alles in unserer Macht tun, um Voldemort magisch so zu schwächen, das er entgültig besiegt werden kann."

„Wir haben uns keine Illusionen gemacht," fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Wir wussten, dass Voldemort solche Zeichen der Treue von Severus verlangen würde, und Severus hat es auch gewusst. Er war dennoch bereit, es zu tun und dies ist etwas was mehr Mut fordert, als das eigenen Leben zu opfern, Harry. Severus war bereit andere zu opfern für das Wohl der Mission und somit allen Muggels und Zauberer, auch wenn er sich vor dem Moment gefürchtet hatte."

Sirius ergriff wieder das Wort, und für einmal lag weder Verachtung noch Spott in seiner Stimme und in seinen Augen als er von Snape sprach. „Snape war der einzige unter uns, der zu so etwas in der Lage wäre, Menschen zu töten, obwohl er es nicht wollte. Der einzige, der seine persönlichen Gefühle in solch einer Sache hinten anstellen und das nötige tat, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Voldemort bringt das seinen Todessern sehr schnell bei."

Jetzt fühlte sich Harry wirklich schlecht. Es war alles geplant gewesen in einem verzwickten Plan Voldemort zu besiegen und er hatte diesen unwissentlich zerstört.

„Warum habt ihr mir nichts gesagt? Warum?"

Harry wusste nicht was er noch fühlen sollte. Erleichterung, das Sirius lebte, Enttäuschung über Dumbledore und Lupin, die ihm nichts gesagt hatten. Wut über Snape, dass er sich seinetwegen zum Mörder gemacht hatte?

Vor allem auf diese Wut konzentrierte er sich nun. Denn wenn er nicht über Snape wütend war, dann blieb nur die Schuld an dessen Tod verantwortlich zu sein. Snape war bereit gewesen alles zu riskieren. Seine Freiheit, seine Seele und sogar sein Leben. Vor allem sein Leben, das er nun auch verloren hatte, durch Harrys Schuld.

Harry vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. „Oh Gott. Ich habe alles zerstört. Ich habe einen Menschen getötet.

Er spürte Sirius Hände an beiden Seiten seines Kopfes und sein Pate zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. „Höre mir jetzt gut zu Harold James Potter. Du trägst überhaupt keine Schuld."

Er liess Harry wieder los und dieser fühlte wieder den altbekannten Kloss im Hals, der in letzter Zeit dort auf Untermiete zu sein schien. Dachte Sirius wirklich, das er ihm das glaubte? Er war es gewesen, der die Idee mit dem Brief gehabt hatte und die Eule losgeschickt hatte. Seinetwegen war Voldemort noch immer so mächtig wie zuvor, die einmalige Chance zerstört und seinetwegen war ein Mann gestorben, der alles für diesen Plan riskiert hatte.

Dumbledore schien seine Gedanken zu verraten, denn er sprach nun mit tiefer, eindrücklicher Stimme. „Wenn jemand für Severus' Tod verantwortlich ist, dann bin ich das, weil ich nichts gesagt habe. Ausserdem wusste Severus, was er riskierte. Weißt du, was er als Gegenleistung verlangt hatte um das Risiko einzugehen?"

Harry schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Er bat uns, ihn umzubringen, bevor die Dementoren ihm die Seele rauben konnten. Für ihn war der Tod nicht das Schlimmste was ihm im Leben hätte passieren können und er fürchtete ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil. Manchmal wünschte er ihn herbei, aber er hatte noch immer die Schuld der Verbrechen die er unter Voldemort begangen hatte im Nacken.. Es war von Anfang an klar, das es wahrscheinlich so kommen würde. Er ist weiter gekommen, als wir alle gedacht haben. Weiter als vor allem er selber gedacht hätte. Severus hat sich zuguterletzt von seinen Sünden freigekauft und das was alles, was er in diesem Leben noch wollte. Er hat nun wahrscheinlich zum erstenmal in seinem Leben wirklich Frieden gefunden."

Anmerkung von Lilith: **(Bitte unbedingt lesen)**

So, ich hab das fünfte Buch gelesen und obwohl ich eine Idee hatte, wie ich diese fic doch adäquat rüberbringen kann, gibt es einige kleine Details, die nicht stimmen werden, aber die nicht unmöglich sind mit meiner Erklärung. Ich werde sie deshalb gewissendlich ignorieren. Dass es diese bestimmte Person war, die gestorben ist (ich werde ungefragt niemandem etwas verraten, auch wenn es die meisten schon wissen werden wer es ist), kommt uns in dieser fic und meiner Idee das Ganze stimmig zu machen, irgendwie entgegen, aber dennoch hat mich diese Tatsache im Buch gestört und tief getroffen, aber nicht nur wegen dem Tod der Person, sondern wegen der Umstände.

Aber es war etwas anderes, was mich beim lesen von OotP mehr verstört hat, nämlich das es am Schluss gewisse Pararellen zu meiner Idee gibt. Auf jeden Fall in einer Hinsicht. Zufälle...seufz. Dieses Kapitel war auch schon halb geschrieben, als ich anfing das Buch zu lesen. Nun fühle ich mich aber sehr unwohl, das Ganze zu brauchen, da viele Leser sagen werden das ich nicht sehr originell bin; aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Vom ersten Kapitel an war die Geschichte genau durchgeplant und wie ihr in diesem Kapitel gelesen habt, hat alles, auch viele Kleinigkeiten einen Sinn. Deshalb habe ich auch noch dieses Kapitel fertiggeschrieben, wie geplant, auch wenn man mich dafür lyncht, aber ich schwöre, das die Idee da war, bevor ich das Buch gelesen habe. Ich möchte nun gerne wissen, ob es noch gewünscht wird, dass wir die ganze fic, (Die noch sehr lang werden wird) weiterschreiben, oder ob wir's lassen sollen.

Ich war in dem Kapitel auch vage über die Nachricht aus der Zukunft, aus dem selben Grund, das ich nichts vom Buch verraten will und auch aus einem anderen Motiv heraus, das ich noch am Ende der fic beschreiben werde.


	29. Am Anfang der Nacht

Kapitel 28

_Am Anfang der Nacht:_

_Severus wusste, dass dies das Ende war. Seine Tarnung war dahin und jetzt stand er hier, gehalten von dem Mann den er einst Meister genannt hatte und der nun ein Messer an seine Kehle hielt. Er hatte in diesem, seinem finalen Spiel alles gesetzt und verloren. _

_Nein, nicht ganz alles. Er wusste tief in ihm, das der Tod die einfachste und für ihn barmherzigste Lösung war. Das er dabei nicht die Gnade eines schmerzlosen Avada Kedavra erfahren würde, hatte er irgendwie erwartet. Gegenteilig zu was ihm Dumbledore und Lupin hatten einreden wollen, hatte er von Anfang an gewusst, das diese Mission ein Himmelfahrtskommando war. Er hatte sich erniedrigt, gelitten, gemordet und Dinge getan, die ihm ein Einwegticket zur Hölle verschafften, egal aus welchen Beweggründen er auch immer hatte handeln mögen. Severus hatte mit dieser Mission nicht nur sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, sondern seine Seele verkauft. _

_Er bezweifelte, dass die Opferbereitschaft seiner letzten Taten die Brutalitäten, die er in der Vergangenheit vollbracht hatte wettmachten. Zuerst als Todesser und auch später, als er seine Tarnung nicht gefährden konnte, hatte er schlimmes getan. Er war ein Killer. Egal aus welchen Gründen auch immer; er hatte Männer, Frauen und Kinder umgebracht ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Nur jemand, dessen Seele schon lange verdorben war, konnte so was tun. Und nun würde er die Quittung seiner Handlungen erhalten. _

_Er seufzte und hob den Kopf in ergebenen Erwarten und lehnte sich sogar etwas in die Klinge, die Voldemort gegen die verletzliche Stelle unterhalb seines Linken Kieferknochen hielt. Er spürte den scharfen, brennenden Stich, als die Haut verletzt wurde und sich die Klinge in die oberen Hautschichten ritzte._

_„Mein Severus," zischte Voldemort hinter ihm, seine Stimme voll Genugtuung, während er Snape mit einer fast zärtlichen Umarmung noch näher gegen seine knochige Brust zog, und sein Gesicht an die Wange seines erkorenen Opfers schmiegte. „Trotz allem noch so Stolz." Severus konnte das Beben Voldemorts Brustkorbes spüren als er sprach und der Atem des dunklen Lords streifte sein Gesicht in einer spöttischen Intimität. Der Druck auf die Klinge wuchs sachte und Severus spürte etwas warmes, dickflüssiges seinen Hals herunterfließen, ein unangenehmes, juckendes Gefühl hinterlassend._

_„Du hast noch eine Chance auf einen würdevollen Tod, Severus. Sag mir, was ich von dir hören will."_

_Severus wusste, was Voldemort wollte. Sein Tod war in dem Moment beschlossene Sache gewesen, als der dunkle Zauberer den verrückten Brief abgefangen hatte. Voldemort wollte ihm Angst machen und ihm zeigen, dass er der Stärkere von Beiden war. Er hatte, zwischen wiederholten ‚Cruatiusflüchen immer wieder von ihm verlangt, Voldemorts Überlegenheit anzuerkennen. _

_„Ich werde euch nie wieder Meister nennen. Ich werde als freier Mann sterben. Ihr habt keine macht mehr über mich," flüsterte Severus so leise, dass ihn nur Voldemort hören konnte, die verhöhnende Vertrautheit des dunklen Zauberers imitierend. Alles was ihm noch geblieben war, war sein Stolz, und dieser kleine Egoismus wollte er sich bewahren. Auch wenn er wusste, was dies bedeutete. _

_Ein leiser, wütender Laut von Voldemort ertönte hinter seinem rechten Ohr, und dann explodierte sein Hals in heißem Feuer. _

_Instinktiv wollte er einatmen, doch fand dies unmöglich. Er hatte ein Gefühl, als würde er ertrinken, und obwohl sein Bewusstsein die nötigen Informationen kannte und wusste, dass es nicht möglich war, mit aufgeschlitztem Hals zu atmen, dass sein Leben mit jedem Schlag seines Herzens aus ihm heraus gepumpt wurde und seine Roben, Voldemorts Arm um seine Brust und den Boden unter ihm blutrot färbte, begann ein instinktiver Überlebensinstinkt anzuschlagen, als Adrenalin ausgepumpt wurde und seine Herzfrequenz massiv erhöhte, in einem vergeblichen Versuch, für das schwindende Blut zu kompensieren, nur um es schneller aus dem Körper zu treiben. Er japste nach Atem, aber nur ein gurgelndes Geräusch im hinteren Teil seiner Kehle kam zustande. Severus konnte nicht die Panik verhindern, während er langsam an seinem eigenen Blut erstickte, als es seine Luftröhre hinunterlief._

_Die Sekunden zogen sich in endlose Agonie aus Schmerz, Horror und Panik dahin, in denen sich der Druck wie ein Schraubstock um seine Lungen verengte, bis endlich ein barmherziger Schleier sich über ihn zu legen schien und die Panik und den Schmerz abebben ließen. Seine Sicht trübte sich und er spürte wie in einem Traum, wie seine Beine nachgaben und er gegen die Person hinter ihm sank, und auf den Boden gelegt wurde. Dann verschwand auch dieses Gefühl und eine dunkle Wärme umschloss ihn._

Er war gestorben. Da letzte woran er sich noch erinnerte war ein überwältigender Schmerz gewesen und die Panik als er erstickte. Und dann war der Schmerz und die Angst verschwommen als er in einem See von Ruhe und Frieden versunken war. Es war das erstemal gewesen, dass er so etwas gefühlt hatte. Das erstemal, das er nicht das Gewicht einer verteufelten und verschwendeten Vergangenheit auf sich gespürt hatte.

Dieses Gefühl konnte nur der Tod gewesen sein. Aber wenn das so war, warum war ihm dann kalt? Warum lag in seinen Knochen der Schatten eines höllischen Muskelkaters oder lingerte in seinen Muskeln eine solche Schwäche und Müdigkeit? Und warum hinterliess jeder Atemzug einen ziehenden Schmerz in seiner Kehle?

Severus versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch die Lider kamen ihm so unglaublich schwer vor, dass es eine ungeheure Willenskraft seinerseits brauchte, bis es ihm schlussendlich gelang. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber irgendwie erschien ihm der Stein , der sich einige Zentimeter vor seinen Augen befand und der ihm gegen die rechte Stirnhälfte und Wange drückte fehl am Platz.

Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und sah, dass der Stein der Boden eines dunklen Raums war, der die typische beklemmende Atmosphäre hatte, die einem sofort erkennen liess, dass man in einer Zelle war. Severus kannte solche Räume. Zu oft hatte er selbst Menschen in derartige Löcher gesteckt und sie mit Flüchen und Zaubertränken gefoltert und getötet. Er wusste zwar nicht genau wo er war -- man hätte ihn einfach an einen anderen Teil Englands bringen können -- aber sehr abwechslungsreich waren solche Zellen nie angelegt. Klein, kalt und unpersönlich.

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass selbst Todesser nicht vor Bestrafung sicher waren und die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er einmal eine dieser Zellen näher kennen lernen würde, doch im Moment war er vor allem versucht herauszufinden, weshalb er überhaupt noch lebte. Wenn sein Körper auch nicht unbeschadet schien. Er erkannte die Nachwirkungen vom Crucatius schon zu gut, aber die Müdigkeit und Schwäche waren neu, genauso wie die fast schon schmerzliche Trockenheit in seinem Mund und Rachen. Er versuchte zu schlucken, doch dies wurde mit einer brennenden Agonie quittiert, der von seiner Kehle ausging. Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, begreifend, dass dies nur in noch mehr Schmerzen resultieren würde. Gleichzeitig begann er zu verstehen was passiert war.

Zum Teufel mit Voldemorts magischen Kräften. Severus wusste nicht, welchen Fluch der dunkle Zauberer gebraucht hatte, um ihn von der aufgeschnittenen Kehle zu heilen und ihm am Leben zu erhalten, aber er zweifelte, das es weisse Magie gewesen war.

Severus spürte einen Hauch von Enttäuschung. Es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen so schnell zu sterben. Nun ja. Einfach war wohl nicht das richtige Wort. Lieber hundert Crucios als noch einmal miterleben zu müssen, an seinem eigenen Blut zu ertrinken.

So bäuchlings auf dem kalten, harten Boden zu liegen, war bei Weitem auch nicht sehr bequem, doch die Energie, sich zu bewegen war einfach nicht mehr vorhanden in Severus. So blieb er einfach still liegend und schloss die schweren Augenlider.

Als die Eule mit den Brief mitten in der Versammlung zu ihm geflogen war und er den Brief abgenommen und gelesen hatte, war er erst einmal zu überrascht gewesen, um irgendwie zu reagieren, oder sich zu fragen, wer einen solchen Blödsinn schrieb, denn dass das Schreiben von Dumbledore kam, stand ausser Frage. Erst als ihm Voldemort das Pergament abgenommen und selber gelesen hatte, hatte er begriffen, in wie grossen Schwierigkeiten er steckte.

Severus' stärkste Waffe war schon immer seine Stimme gewesen. Er war stolz darauf, gezielte Worte wie ein Messer zu gebrauchen. Doch diesmal hatte er gewusst, dass ihn nichts, was er sagen würde retten konnte. Wer auch immer den Brief geschickt hatte, hatte damit sein Todesurteil besiegelt. Voldemort vertraute niemandem bedingungslos und wenn Severus es auch geschafft hatte, sich wieder in seiner Nähe bewegen zu können, brauchte es doch nur den Anschein eines Verdachts, um den Zorn des Schwarzmagiers zu erregen.

Doch nun, in dieser Zelle, mit nichts zu tun, als sich nicht zu bewegen und der unnatürlichen Stille zu lauschen, blieb Zeit über das wer und warum nachzudenken.

Der Plan war gut gewesen, das musste Severus zugeben. Hinterhältig und durchdacht. Er wusste selbst nicht so recht, ob er wütend oder amüsiert sein sollte. Wer auch immer diesen Plan entwickelt hatte, musste einfach Slytherinblut in den Adern haben. Aber Severus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass einer seiner Schüler, aktuelle oder frühere dies machen würden. Sie hatten keinen Grund, ausser sie wussten die Wahrheit und sympathisierten mit Voldemort, wobei sie aber sicher den dunklen Lord persönlich informiert hätten und nicht einen Brief an ihn geschickt hätten. Und wahrscheinlich hätten sie dann auch keinen solchen Stuss von wegen Spionage und Dumbledores Enkel geschrieben. Dies war ein weiteres Rätsel. Es war wirklich so gewesen, dass die Meabys plötzlich verschwunden waren, so dass man sie nicht mehr kidnappen konnte. Niemand wusste davon und das ein weiterer Spion unter den anwesenden Todessern gewesen war, erschien ihm unglaubwürdig. Und selbst wenn, dann hätte dieser ihn ja wohl nicht verraten.

Wer hatte überhaupt am meisten Grund, dies zu tun? Black? Ja, dem würde er es zutrauen, aber der Mann war 1.) Eingeweiht und auf ihrer Seite, und 2.) nicht schlau genug, um so was zu durchdenken.

Wer noch? Potter? Dumbledore hatte dem Jungen sicherlich eingeweiht, als es nicht mehr nötig war, dass er die Gerüchte anheizte. Der Direktor mochte dieses verzogenen Gör zu sehr um ihn länger als nötig leiden zu lassen. Dennoch würde es Sinn machen, dass er mit Hilfe seiner superschlauen Freundin Granger und diesem unmöglichen Weasley auf so eine Idee kam. Nur woher wollte der Junge die Information über die Maebys haben? Und würde der junge Potter ihn wirklich umbringen wollen? Er bezweifelte es.

Aber er hätte ja auch den Herumtreibern nie so etwas zugetraut, dachte er bitter.

Wie dem auch sei. Es war passiert und alles was für Severus noch von Bedeutung sein sollte, war, wie lange er gefoltert würde, bevor man ihn endlich tötete.

Wie auf Kommando hörte er das knirschende Geräusch, wenn Stein über Stein geschoben wird, von irgendwo hinter sich.

Er öffnete die Augen und sammelte alle Kraft um den Kopf zu heben. Kaum hatte er ihn jedoch auch nur einige Zentimeter vom Boden hochgehoben, als sich der Raum um ihn zu drehen begann und er das Gefühl hatte, die Gesetze der Gravitation hätten ihn aus ihren Griffen gelassen. Begleitet wurde diese Empfindung mit einem heftigen Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen, das ihm den Schädel zu spalten drohte. Instinktiv entfuhr ihm ein Stöhnen, was wiederum seine Kehle unter Feuer setzte. Kraftlos liess er den Kopf wieder auf den Boden sinken, voll darauf konzentriert, keinen weiteren Laut mehr zu machen.

So bemerkte er auch nicht, wie sich jemand neben ihm niederkauerte, bis dieser sprach.

„Na, tut es weh, Severus?"

Severus würde Lucius Malfoys Stimme überall erkennen und sie brachte wieder etwas Order in seinen Purzelbäumschlagenden Kopf. Wieder unterdrückte er ein Stöhnen, aber diesmal nicht wegen der Schmerzen.

„Du sagst ja nichts, Severus. Hast du etwa Angst?"

Severus schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass Malfoy ihn nur reizte, aber im Moment konnte er das nicht brauchen. Sein Kopf dröhnte wie wenn eine Kapelle in dessen Inneren eine Fanfare spielen würde. Ausserdem hatte er keine Energie übrig, wütend zu werden. Er wollte nur allein gelassen werden, oder noch besser, vielleicht ein eineinfaches, kleines ‚Avada Kedavra'?

„Lord Voldemort hat mir die Kontrolle über dich gegeben, Severus, weißt du? Findest du das nicht äussert zuvorkommend von ihm?"

Also kein Avada Kedavra. War ja auch zu erwarten gewesen bei der Regelmässigkeit in der das Glück ihm seit seiner Geburt treu blieb.

„Ich würde mich ja gerne noch weiter mit dir unterhalten, Severus, doch leider habe ich noch andere Verpflichtungen, aber ich werde mir das nächste mal mehr Zeit für dich nehmen, versprochen."

Eine Verwirbelung der stahlen Luft vor ihm, zeigte Severus an, dass der andere Mann aufgestanden war. Kurz darauf hörte er wieder das Knirschen des Steines, als, wie er vermutete, die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde.

T.B.C.


	30. Die Strasse zur Hölle ist gepflastert mi...

Kapitel 29

_Die Strasse zur Hölle ist gepflastert mit guten Vorsätzen:_

Harrys Gedanken befanden sich noch immer in einer Imitation einer perfekten Achterbahn, als er am späten Abend auf dem Weg zu dem Gryffindorturm war, Remus an seiner Seite. Dumbledore hatte am Morgen irgendwann nach den Erklärungen Lupin losgeschickt, da er alle Stunden Harrys an diesem Tag absagen solle. Lupin hatte den Lehrern und auch Ron und Hermine gesagt, dass Harry ihm bei einer Aufgabe helfen sollte, die den ganzen Tag beanspruchen würde. Dumbledore hatte schuldbewusst eingeräumt, dass Harry Zeit brauchen würde um über den Schock zu kommen und sich ohnehin nicht auf die Lektionen konzentrieren könne.

So hatte Harry einen ganzen Tag in der Gegenwart des Mannes verbracht, der ihm so viel bedeutete und den er gedacht hatte, nie mehr wieder zu sehen.

Eigentlich wäre dies ja Grund genug gewesen zu jubilieren, aber seine Freude wurde überschattet durch den Verrat Dumbledores und dem Wissen, dass er alles verdorben und das Leben eines Menschen, für etwas, wofür er unschuldig war, ausgelöscht hatte. Seine ganzen früheren guten Gründe, die er sich zurecht gelegt hatte und die die Sache einst als richtig und gerecht erschienen liessen hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst und es hatte lange gebraucht, bis er den Worten Dumbledores und Sirius' auch geglaubt hatte, dass es nicht wirklich seine Schuld war und dass Snapes Chancen die Mission zu überleben sowieso gleich null gewesen waren. Sobald Voldemort gemerkt hätte, dass seine Macht schwand, was irgendwann passiert wäre, hätte er sowieso mit ziemlicher Sicherheit des Zaubertränkemeisters Spiel durchschaut und ihn getötet. Snape sei sich dessen von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, aber er habe dennoch eingewilligt. Auch wäre das Gift zwar eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen, aber nicht die einzige, hatte man ihm gesagt.

Dennoch fragte sich Harry immer noch, ob sie dies selber auch wirklich glaubten oder ihn nur beruhigen wollten und immer wieder kamen ihm Dumbledores Worte in Erinnerung zurück, als er ihn gewarnt hatte, die Rache in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen, da die Grenze zwischen gut und böse sehr schmal war und Harry fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal heute, ob er diese Grenze schon überschritten hatte. Und dieser Gedanke machte ihm mehr Angst als alles andere.

„Woran denkst du, Harry", holte ihn Lupins Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nichts", antwortete Harry etwas zerstreut und verwarf diese Zweifel für den Moment indem er sich auf etwas anderes konzentrierte. „Sag mal, Remus. Wie hat Snape überhaupt das Gift durch Askaban geschmuggelt, wenn ihr selbst für den kleinen Portschlüssel, aus Angst einer Entdeckung eine Wunde verursacht habt, um ihn zu verstecken? Wie konnte Snape eine Phiole mit Gift verstecken?"

„Gar nicht", antwortete Remus. „Er hatte das Gift nicht bei sich in Askaban. Er hat es sich später hier geholt."

'Natürlich', dachte Harry. Das machte Sinn. „Die Schrift an der Wand", sagte er laut.

Remus nickte. „Ja. Er hat Voldemort erzählt, dass er Rache an Dumbledore und ihn einschüchtern will. Der dunkle Lord mag solche Spielchen, wie du in deinem zweiten Jahr ja bemerkt hast. Snape hat ihm gesagt, dass er einen geheimen Gang kennt, den er benutzen könnte. Dumbledore hat das Gift zuvor hinter einem losen Stein versteckt und mit Severus abgemacht, dass er die Nachricht hinterlässt, wenn alles nach Plan läuft. Snapes wahre Natur ist nicht das Töten und als er ein Todesser war, hat er gegen seine Natur gehandelt. Nur ausser denen die eingeweiht waren, würde der Spruch für alle wie eine Warnung aussehen, während es in Wirklichkeit eine Bestätigung Snapes Loyalität Dumbledore gegenüber war."

„Aber warum hat dann Voldemort nicht einfach einen Angriff auf Hogwarts gestartet, wenn Snape doch einen Geheimgang kennt?"

„Weil der Gang, erstens zu schmal für eine Armee ist und Voldemort zweitens zuviel Respekt vor Dumbledore hat, um ihn hier anzugreifen. Pettigrew kennt ja auch einige geheime Eingänge, durch die Voldemort schon vor Monaten einen Angriff hätte starten können."

Sie liefen einen Moment schweigend nebeneinander, als Harry etwas anderes auffiel. „Aber warum hat Dumbledore eigentlich erzählt, dass du nach Sirius'... nachdem es so aussah, als sei er tot, einen Beruhigungstrank gebraucht hast, wenn du doch wusstest, dass er noch lebt?"

Remus lachte leise auf die Frage. „Er hat dich angelogen, um meine Abwesenheit zu erklären. Wenn Sirius wirklich ermordet worden wäre, wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch im Hospitalflügel gewesen."

„Und warum warst du dann nicht da?"

„Weil ich ein so mieser Schauspieler bin."

Mit der Begründung hätte Harry sicherlich nicht gerechnet. Perplex sah er den Werwolf an. Dieser lächelte verlegen. „Sirius und Severus waren für einmal beide der selben Meinung und überzeugt, dass ich die Sache vermasseln würde. Ich kann noch nicht einmal richtig lügen und dabei jemandem ins Gesicht sehen." Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Das war schon während meiner Schulzeit so und hat sich nicht geändert. Wir haben beschlossen, dass es am Besten sein würde, wenn ich so wenig wie möglich dabei wäre, wenn es um die Täuschung ging."

Wenn Remus doch die Sache verraten hätte, dachte Harry bitter, dann wäre er jetzt nicht in dieser Situation. Aber er wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, wenn er die Fragen nach dem ‚warum' noch einmal stellte. Weil man ihn wie ein kleines Kind behandelt hatte und ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, dort lag das ‚warum', dass das ganze Schlamassel ausgelöst hatte. Okay, Remus war vielleicht ein mieser Schauspieler, doch sie hätten etwas mehr Vertrauen in ihn haben können, dass er die Gerüchte selbst dann in Umlauf hätte bringen können, wenn er Bescheid gewusst hätte. Ganz bestimmt hätte er das geschafft, wenn sie ihm die Chance gegeben hätten, redete er sich selber ein, um die lautlose Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf zum Schweigen zu bringen, die ihm einredete, dass er dies nie so überzeugend geschafft hätte, wie wenn sein Hass auf Snape wirklich nicht gespielt war. Dieser Hass hatte sich so tief gefressen, dass er ihn selbst jetzt nicht losliess, jetzt, da der Mann tot war und dabei der Beweis von Harrys ungewollter Schuld, mit der er jetzt leben musste.

„Willst du, dass ich mit dir mitkomme, Harry?" fragte Remus, als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen waren.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke fürs begleiten, Remus."

Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte er das Passwort und trat durch das Loch in der Wand, nur um einen Schritt weiter abrupt stehen zu bleiben.

Sämtliche Gryffindors waren im Aufenthaltsraum versammelt und johlten und sangen laute Parolen durcheinander, die kaum verständlich waren, aber einige Leintücher waren nebeneinander an die Wand geheftet worden, auf die mit grossen Buchstaben geschrieben stand:

**_Snape war ölig, Snape war gemein, nun schmort er in der Hölle, Oh wie ist das fein_**.

„Seit mal alle ruhig", rief ein strahlender Ron über die Menge. Das allgemeine Singen erstarb und alle Gesichter drehten sich erwartungsvoll auf den rothaarigen Jungen.

„Wie findet ihr den hier?" Er sprang posereißend auf einen Stuhl, warf sich gewichtig in die Brust und räusperte sich laut.

„Wir hatten mal nen Lehrer, der war ganz schön beschränkt,

legte sich mit Potter an, hat den Boden dafür rot getränkt.

Harry Potter ist unser Held,

Hat ne Schlange beseitigt, die niemandem fehlt."

Harry fühlte sich unangenehm berührt und als er den johlenden Beifall der anderen Gryffindor hörte, wurde ihm unerwartet elend. Es war wirklich wahr, was Ron sagte. Alle Schüler hier hassten Snape, obwohl dieser sein Leben für sie riskiert hatte. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was wirklich passiert war und kannten nur Rons Version, die er ihnen augenscheinlich erzählt hatte und dass Harry für Snapes Tod verantwortlich war. Und dann wurde es Harry mit einem Mal wirklich bewusst, dass der Mann, den er seit dem ersten Moment gehasst hatte, trotz seiner armseligen zwischenmenschlichen Art nicht verdient hatte, dass er gehasst wurde. Genauso wie Sirius ungerechterweise in Askaban gewesen war, wurde Snape ungerechterweise verachtet. Natürlich war er ein unerträglicher, oft ungerechter Mensch, aber er war trotzdem bereit gewesen, mehr für die Seite des Lichts und ihre Verteidigung zu tun, als wohl jeder Schüler hier. Verdammt; mehr als wohl die meisten Menschen überhaupt. Egal wie sehr Harry ihn auch in der Schule verachtet hatte, hatte Snape es verdient, dass sein Andenken respektiert wurde. Harry bekämpfte die Übelkeit, die immer stärker wurde; er war indirekt Schuld an Snapes Tod, und auch wenn Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus ihm versicherten, dass er nicht allein verantwortlich war und es wohl auch ohne ihn so gekommen wäre. Und auch wenn sie ihm versicherten, dass für Snape sein Schicksal nicht unerwünscht war, dann machte ihn doch diese Haltung gegenüber seines Todes, diese Freude und Ausgelassenheit über den Todesfall eines Menschen, den alle gekannt hatten, fertig.

Erst jetzt schien ihn Ron bemerken und er grinste ihn offen an, bevor er vom Stuhl sprang und zu ihm eilte, ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legend. „Hey, mein Freund. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, dass ich dir vorgegriffen habe, und den anderen von Snapes Hinscheiden...", er machte eine schneidende Bewegung mit seiner flachen Hand über seinen Hals, während er grinste, „erzählt habe. Aber ich konnte die gute Nachricht nicht zurückhalten. Die anderen sollten erfahren, dass der fettige Bastard alles was er uns je angetan hat, zurückbekommen hat."

„Sei bloß ruhig, Ron", antwortete Harry wütend ob seines Freundes offensichtlichem Enthusiasmus. Ron hatte gar keine Ahnung, was er da von sich gab. Snape war ein gemeiner Bastard, aber er hatte ein solches Schicksal und all diesen Hass nicht verdient. Niemand hatte das, aber auch er hatte dies nicht bemerkt, bis es zu spät war.

„Was ist los, Harry?" fragte Ron perplex. Er hatte sichtlich erwartet, dass sein Freund anders reagieren würde, und das machte Harry noch wütender, denn vor noch nicht langer Zeit, die schon eine Ewigkeit her schien -- irgendwann, bevor er erkannt hatte, dass die Dinge nie so einfach waren wie sie aussahen und jedes Leben einzigartig war, hätte er mitgefeiert.

„Ihr macht mich alle krank!" schrie er schließlich in die Menge, die sofort verstummte und ihn verwirrt ansahen. „Ihr seit doch...Oh Gott." Harry fühlte die Tränen in seine Augen steigen. All die Personen hier waren krank, einfach nur krank und unmenschlich – genau wie er selber auch.

Er wand sich unter Rons Arm hervor, als sein Fluchtinstinkt anschlug. Er wollte nur weg hier, raus aus dem Raum mit all den anderen Schülern, die ihn an seine eigene Fehler erinnerten. So schnell er konnte, kämpfte er sich durch die Menge und eilte zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf, kaum bemerkend, dass er weinte.

Er eilte die Treppe hoch und verschwand türkrachend im Schlafsaal, wo er sich wütend auf sein Bett warf und ein Kissen eng gegen sich presste in einem sinnlosen Versuch, das Gefühl der verzweifelnden Ohnmacht zu vertreiben. Er war nicht besser als seine Mitschüler. Wie hatte er nur jemals den Tod eines Menschen so offen in Betracht ziehen können? Wie hatte er dies jemals als richtig ansehen können?

Er hörte die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufgehen und jemanden hereinkommen. Er wollte allein sein, aber gleichzeitig brauchte er jemanden, dem er alles erzählen konnte. Jemand, der verstehen würde und dessen Verständnis sein Schuldgefühl schmälern konnte, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Harry?" fragte Ron zögernd.

Harry ließ das Kissen los und setzte sich auf, mit seinem Ärmel die Tränen abwischend. Er sah zu seinem Freund, der ihn sehr besorgt und auch ein wenig verloren ansah. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wo sollte er anfangen seinem Freund zu erzählen, dass sie einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen hatten? Am Schluss kam dann nur eine einfache Frage über seine Lippen. „Wo ist Hermine?"

„Sie ist im Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie wollte nicht wirklich mitfeiern. Du kennst sie ja. Selbst wenn es Snape gewesen ist, den wir reinlegten und er es verdient hat, ist sie nicht der Typ, der so etwas offen feiert."

Bei Rons Worten setzte sich der Brocken von Harrys Schuld nur noch tiefer in seiner Brust fest und er wurde wieder wütend, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, stürmte eine atemlose Hermine in das Zimmer.

„Mine, was machst du hier? Das ist der Jungenschlafraum!" protestierte Ron.

Hermine ignorierte ihn und setzte sich zu Harry auf die Bettkante. „Patil ist zu mir gekommen und hat erzählt, dass etwas mit dir nicht zu stimmen scheint, Harry. Was ist denn los? Bist du verletzt? Ist etwas passiert als du mit Remus unterwegs warst?"

Hermines sorgenvolle Stimme schmerzte. Sehr sogar und Harry fühlte wieder, wie die Tränen über sein Gesicht strömten. „Ich war nicht mit Remus unterwegs."

Ron setzte sich nun auf sein eigenes Bett, das neben Harrys stand, seinem Freund zugewandt. "Aber man hat uns gesagt, dass du etwas mit ihm erledigen sollst und deshalb nicht zum Unterricht erschienen bist." Seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch und besorgt. „Harry, wo warst du den ganzen Tag?"

Harry hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin. Seine Gedanken hielten nicht still. Snape war tot und alle hassten ihn, und all dies war seine Schuld. Er hatte ihm nicht nur das Leben genommen, sondern ihn voll und ganz zerstört, wo Snape sie doch retten wollte. „Oh Gott, wir haben einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen. Sirius hat nicht recht gehabt. Es IST meine Schuld. Alle hassen Snape, und auch dafür bin ich verantwortlich. Ich habe ihn vollkommen zerstört. Ich allein."

„Was soll das Harry? Was redest du da?"

Harry war sich nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen, dass er laut gesprochen hatte, aber er brachte nicht die Kraft auf, Ron zu antworten und starrte bloß auf die rote Überdecke seines Bettes.

„Harry antworte uns", sagte Hermine nun in einem drängenden Tonfall. „Du machst uns langsam Angst. Was ist passiert? Wo warst du?"

Harry sah seine Freunde gequält an. „Ich war bei Dumbledore. Er hat gesagt, dass ich den Tag mit Sirius verbringen soll und hat deshalb meine Stunden abgesagt."

Die beiden wechselten einen besorgten Blick, bevor sie sich wieder Harry zuwandten. „Harry? Ich glaube du solltest am besten zu Madame Pomfrey gehen. Du bist krank", sagte Ron vorsichtig.

Harry wurde wieder wütend. Warum verstanden sie nicht? Er schmiss das Kissen, das er noch vor kurzem gegen sich gedrückt hatte, gegen die Wand hinter seinem Bett.

„Verdammt noch mal, versteht ihr denn nicht? Es war alles geplant. Von Anfang an haben sie mit uns gespielt und ich habe dafür ein Leben zerstört."

Hermines und Rons Gesichter zeigten deutlich, dass sie noch immer nicht verstanden.

„Was war geplant?" fragte Hermine.

„Alles. Der Streit, der Mord, Askaban und die Flucht zu Voldemort... Alles eben." Die beiden schienen noch immer nicht zu verstehen, oder aber zumindest nicht glauben zu wollen, was Harry sagte. „Sirius ist nicht tot. Es war alles eine Lüge!" rief er schließlich.

Rons Augen weiteten sich unmöglich groß, dass rund um die Pupillen weiß zu sehen war und Hermine schlug sich die Hände bestürzt vor den Mund, als wolle sie einen Schrei zurückhalten, der ihr sonst entwichen wäre.

„Aber wie... warum?" fragte Ron schließlich und Harry erzählte ihnen von dem Plan Voldemorts und dem Gift, das Snape herstellen und dem dunklen Zauberer verabreichen sollte. Von dem ganzen verzwickten, aber verdammt gut durchdachten Plan, der vielleicht sogar funktioniert hätte, wenn sie nicht den Fehler begangen hätten, den verhängnisvollen Brief zu schreiben.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht", flüsterte Ron nach einer Weile betroffenen Schweigens, „dass ich mich jemals schuldig fühlen könnte wegen Snape."

T.B.C.


	31. Der Wert eines Toten 2

Kapitel 30:

_Den Wert eines Toten 2:_

Severus erwachte einige Male, nur um sich noch immer alleine in der Zelle vorzufinden. Beim dritten Mal fand er auch endlich genug Kraft, um sich aufzuraffen und auf Händen und Knien zu einer der Wände zu kriechen und sich dort dagegen zu setzen. Er ahnte, dass der Blutverlust Schuld gewesen war an seiner Schwäche und scheinbar kompensierten die Nachwirkungen Voldemorts Heilfluches langsam dafür, dass seine Kräfte zurück kam. Auch wenn die Schmerzen in seiner Kehle und die Trockenheit in seinem Rachen noch immer da waren, waren die Schmerzen doch etwas in den Hintergrund getreten.

Als er gegen den Stein gelehnt sass, besah er sich die Zelle etwas genauer. Keine Einrichtung war vorhanden. Bloss ein kahler vier auf vier Meter grosser Raum ohne Fenster. Eine einsame Fackel links neben einer rechteckigen Steinplatte, die wohl die Tür war, tauchte den dunklen Stein in eine schattenwerfende, furchendurchzogene Mondlandschaft. Es gab weder Bett noch eine Toilette. Auch das kannte Severus. Wenn die Folter anfing, würden die simpelsten Grundbedürfnisse nicht mehr wichtig sein. Zumindest war es hier nicht feucht und auch nicht kalt, dachte er.

Severus kannte den Ablauf genau. Es war kein Zufall gewesen, dass Malfoy ihn besucht und ihm angedeutet hatte, dass er zurückkommen würde um ihn zu foltern. Malfoy schien zu vergessen, dass Snape auch die Kunst des Folterns gelernt hatte. Viel davon sogar unter Lucius selbst. ‚_Die wahre Kunst, Severus, ist das Opfer zu brechen‚ ohne wirklich Gewalt anzuwenden', _hörte er die Stimme in seinem Geist, als Lucius ihm die erste Lektion gegeben hatte._ ‚Es gibt einige gute Methoden, dies zu erreichen. Je nach mentaler Stärke des Opfers brauchst du es nicht einmal anzufassen. Du spielst mit deiner Überlegenheit und seiner Angst.'_

Erst die Erwartung von etwas Schrecklichem verschaffen und dann das Opfer warten lassen, war eine simple Methode. Leider für Lucius, würde dies nicht so einfach funktionieren. Severus hatte schon schlimme Schmerzen und er würde sich auch nicht dagegen wehren, den Cruciatusfluch zu erhalten. Es war zwar ein schmerzvoller Tod, aber wenn er Lucius nur genug reizte, würde er diesen schon dazu bringen, den Fluch lange genug aufrecht zu halten um ihn zu töten. Die normale Reaktion war es den Schmerzen ausweichen zu wollen. Severus würde das nicht tun. Zwei konnten dieses Manipulationsspiel spielen, und er plante, besser zu spielen als Lucius.  

Natürlich verspürte Severus Furcht vor dem was kommen würde. Kein gesunder Mensch würde keine Angst haben vor solchen Schmerzen, doch wenn er auch die Agonie fürchtete, so nicht den Tod. Seit dem Moment, als er die Bedeutung von Tod und Leben gekannt hatte, hatte er sich schon oft gefragt, wieso er überhaupt am Leben war. Nur war er immer ein zu grosser Feigling gewesen, dies aktiv zu ändern. Diesmal würde er diese andere Seite kennen lernen, und die Tatsache, dass er dies schon zu Beginn der Mission geahnt hatte, machte die Sache hier zum wahrscheinlich kompliziertesten Selbstmord aller Zeiten.

Severus hatte keine Möglichkeit zu wissen, wie lange er schon in dieser Zelle saß. Er war die meiste Zeit bewusstlos gewesen und kein Tageslicht drang hier hinein. Das Fehlen einer Rauchschwade oberhalb des Fackelfeuers zeigte ihm auch an, dass dies ein magisches Feuer war und weder richtig brennen, noch das Holz der Fackel fressen würde. Auch dies war ein Punkt um ein Folteropfer mürbe zu machen. Nimm ihm das Zeitgefühl, die Orientierung und später die Identität, und sie tun und sagen alles, was du willst. 

Man hatte ihm auch seine Roben und Schuhe ausgezogen, als er bewusstlos gewesen war, aber zumindest hatte er noch seine Hosen und das schwarze Shirt an. Es wäre nicht überraschend gewesen, wenn sie ihm alle Kleider abgenommen hätten. Einem schwachen Menschen konnte man mit den Kleidern die Verteidigung nehmen und durch eine gezwungene Nacktheit das Gefühl von ausgeliefert sein verursachen, doch Voldemort und Malfoy schienen geahnt zu haben, dass ihn dies nicht beeindrucken würde. Er war schon zu oft auf solche und ähnliche Wege erniedrigt worden, dass es ihn nicht mehr brechen würde, vor allem, wenn er die Gründe dahinter kannte.

Severus seufzte leise, dankbar feststellend, dass es nicht mehr ganz so höllisch brannte einen Laut zu machen. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühle Steinmauer hinter sich zurück und starrte gegen die Decke, während er sich damit beschäftigte, sein neuestes Experiment, einen Heiltrank, spezifisch auf die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatusfluches, in Gedanken durchzugehen. Nicht dass dies noch sehr sinnvoll war, da er den Trank wohl kaum noch zuende brauen könnte, aber es gab ihm etwas anderes zu tun als zu warten und zu fühlen, wie Voldemorts schwarzer Fluch seinen Körper stärkte und die Wunden verheilen liess. Etwas worüber er mehr als unglücklich war. Es würde nur die Zeitspanne, und somit die zu erwartenden Schmerzen erhöhen, die Lucius ihn unter Crucio halten musste, bis er starb. 

*****************

Es war, als habe die Zeit zu fliessen aufgehört, als die drei Teenager stumm in dem Schlafsaal sassen, bis ein leiser, erdrückter Schluchzer Hermines die Stille durchbrach. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich war von Anfang an nicht begeistert von der Idee. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen", sagte sie mit selbstquälerischer Stimme, während sich eine Träne der Verzweiflung aus ihren Augen löste. 

Sofort war Ron bei ihr, legte die Arme um ihre Schulter. „Es war nicht dein Fehler, Hermine. Wir alle waren daran beteiligt. Du warst die einzige, die Bedenken hatte." 

„Ich bin eine Mörderin", jammerte Hermine jedoch nur, als ob sie ihn nicht gehört hätte." 

„Nicht nur du", flüsterte Ron und Harry sah, dass auch seine Augen feucht waren, wenn er auch nicht weinte.

Auch Harrys Tränen flossen wieder. Es war doch alles so perfekt gewesen. Sein Hass auf Snape schien seine Handlung zu rechtfertigen, doch nun war alles anders. Es war, als wäre er in dem Moment, als er die Feier gesehen hatte, erwachsen geworden und all seine vorherigen Hassgefühle schienen auf einmal so pathetisch. Er hatte zuvor nur den Tod von Sirius' Killers in Kauf genommen, ohne einen Gedanken an den Menschen zu verschwenden. Einen Menschen, der Gefühle kannte und Schmerzen. Einen Menschen, der eine Kindheit gehabt hatte. Einen Menschen, der einmal ein kleines Kind gewesen war, das von seinen Eltern geliebt wurde. Jeder ist irgendjemandes bester Freund, hatte er einmal in einer Muggelzeitschrift gelesen. Jeder, auch ein unnahbarer, verbitterter und Schüler einschüchternder Lehrer war ein Mensch und hatte Ängste und Gefühle. Dieser gemeine Lehrer hatte ein Ehrgefühl gehabt, das ihn hatte sein Leben opfern lassen, nur für die Chance, das Böse zu besiegen. Der gemeine, fettige Hund hatte es ihnen nur immer so leicht gemacht, zu vergessen oder willentlich zu übersehen, dass er alles tun würde für die Seite des Lichts.

Ja. Heute waren drei sechzehnjährige Teenager brutal erwachsen geworden, dachte er sich, als er Ron beobachtete, wie dieser die schluchzende Hermine tröstete, sie fest haltend und ihr leise Worte zuflüsternd.

Sie mussten irgend etwas tun, um die Sache Snape gegenüber wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. So gut das eben noch möglich war. Seinen Entschluss gefasst, stand Harry von seinem Bett auf. „Wir gehen jetzt da runter und erzählen allen, was wirklich vorgefallen ist. Dass Snape für unsere Sache gestorben ist. Wenn wir, vor allem ich schon sein Leben genommen habe, dann werde ich mindestens dafür sorgen, dass er seine Ehre behält. Er soll nicht als Verräter, sondern als Held, der für die Seite des Lichtes gestorben ist, in Erinnerung bleiben."

Ron sah ihn geschockt an. „Aber das kannst du nicht. Willst du allen erzählen, dass Snape ein Spion war? Die Slytherins werden das auch erfahren."

„Und was sollen sie tun?" fragte Harry herausfordernd. „Ihn bei Voldemort verraten? Snape ist tot, Ron. Es ist nicht mehr wichtig, was wir über ihn erzählen. Er kann nicht mehr verraten werden. Voldemort glaubt es ja eh schon. Aber wir können ihm zumindest die Annerkennung für seine Taten geben."

„Und was erzählst du wegen Sirius? Er ist noch immer auf der Flucht. Wenn wir sagen, dass Snape ihn nicht getötet hat und er noch immer bei Dumbledore in dessen Gemächern lebt, dann sind er und der Direktor dran."

„Wir erzählen ihnen die Wahrheit und lassen bloss aus, dass Sirius noch immer hier ist. Das Ministerium wird uns wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, wie auch einige Schüler, aber den Gryffindors haben wir ja schon erzählt, dass er mein Pate war."

Ron nickte ernst und Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um weitere Schluchzer zu unterdrücken.

Als sie die Tür zu der Treppe aufstiessen, erwarteten sie, daß die Geräusche der Feier zu ihnen heraufdrangen, doch es war mucksmäuschenstill.

Neugierig stiegen sie zum Aufenthaltssaal hinunter.

Sie stoppten auf der untersten Treppe, als ihnen eine Menge Gryffindors, ihnen den Rücken zugewandt, den Weg verstellten. Neugierig versuchte Harry über die anderen Schüler hinwegzusehen, was im allerdings nur gelang, als er einen weiteren Tritt zurückging. Ron und Hermine sahen ebenfalls verwirrt in die Richtung des Einganges, wo sich alle anderen Schüler hingedreht hatten. Dort, einen Schritt vor dem Eingang entfernt, stand Minerva McGonagall, die Arme in die Hüfte gestemmt und mit einem Blick, der Blitze zu schiessen schien.

„Wie ich sehe, kann mir niemand meine Frage beantworten", fauchte sie. „Ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung, warum ihr den Tod eines Mitmenschen als einen Grund zum Feiern anseht?"

Einige der Schüler senkten schuldbewusst den Kopf und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er einen wichtigen Teil der Geschehnisse verpasst hatte.

Ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann, ein Glass Feuerwhisky haltend, näherte sich ihr. Harry erkannte ihn als Mayweather, den Auror, der damals mit Percy Snape verhaftet hatte und der seit der Nachricht an der Wand und den Beschwerden der Eltern in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum platziert worden war. Harry hatte den Mann vorhin gar nicht gesehen, aber seine ohnehin schon bestehende Abneigung dem arroganten Mann gegenüber wuchs nur noch mehr, als er das blasierte Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht sah. 

„Nun kommen Sie schon, meine Liebe McGonagall. Sie glauben doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass Voldemort Snape wirklich getötet hat? Der ist ein zu wichtiger Soldat in seinem Krieg. Er kennt Hogwarts und die Möglichkeit hier hereinzubrechen. Das Ganze war doch nur ein blöder Traum Potters." Seine Worte waren leicht verwaschen, da er deutlich schon etwas zu viel getrunken hatte. Er lehnte sich zu der Lehrerin vor und legte die Hand abschirmend neben den Mund, als ob er flüstern wollte, doch in seinem angetrunkenen Zustand wurde er nur noch lauter. „Das ist aber kein Grund, eine Feier auszulassen, wenn die Kids einen Grund dafür finden, denken Sie nicht? Wenn uns das Ministerium schon dazu verdonnert hier Babysitter zu spielen, dann sollen wir doch mindestens zwischendurch mal Spass haben. Das verstehen Sie sicherlich."

McGonagall verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als ihr der nach Feuerwhisky stinkende Atem des Mannes entgegenwehte, doch sie wich nicht zurück und schenkte dem Mann bloss einen ihrer berühmten, alles gefrierenden Blicke.

„Sie sind eine Schande für jeden anständigen Zauberer Mayweather. Sie unterstützen diese Kinder noch dabei, den Tod eines Menschen zu feiern. Was für eine Person sind Sie bloss, dass Sie es wagen den Mord an einem Menschen, Todesser oder nicht, und selbst wenn es in einer Vision war, als eine Entschuldigung anzusehen zu feiern? Diese Respektlosigkeit einem Leben gegenüber ist das niederträchtigste, was ich jemals gesehen habe. Dass jemand zu so etwas in der Lage ist, habe ich bis jetzt erst einmal erleben müssen." Sie machte eine gewichtige Pause und liess ihren Blick über die Schülerschar schweifen. „Ich beglückwünsche euch alle. Ihr habt soeben bewiesen, dass ihr genauso zu denken fähig seit wie der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf."

Diese Aussage traf tief. Einige Gryffindors verzogen das Gesicht, während andere sogar hochschraken ob der Anspielung McGonagalls und niemand schaffte es, nicht plötzlich verlegen und schuldbewusst dazustehen. Nur Mayweather grinste noch immer.

„Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf hat sich nie darum gekümmert. Warum sollten wir es tun? Solange es einen von denen erwischt, ist mir das egal."

McGonagall sah aus, als würde sie sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, den Mann ins nächste Jahrhundert zu hexen. „Verschwinden Sie in Ihren Schlafraum, aber sofort, oder ich schicke eine Eule zum Ministerium, dass Sie während Ihres Dienstes betrunken sind." 

Der Mann erbleichte sichtlich, McGonagall einen Moment anstarrend, als wolle er einschätzen, ob sie bluffte. Schnell erkennend, dass sie das nicht tat, drehte er sich um und verliess den Raum hastig in Richtung des Zimmers, das ihm während seines Auftrages hier zugeteilt worden war. Noch im Gehen, griff er aber nach der einsam auf einem Tisch stehenden, halbleeren Flasche des Whiskeys, bevor er durch eine Türe verschwand und diese hinter sich zufallen liess.

„Und ihr verschwindet auch", befahl McGonagall streng, den Schülern zugewandt. „Ich schicke einige Hauselfen hoch um diese...", sie schien nach Worten zu suchen und als ihr Blick auf die bemalten Leintücher fiel, wurde er noch eisiger, „diesen Dreck hier wegzumachen. Ihr habt mich schwer enttäuscht und wenn ich jemals wieder etwas in der Art hier antreffe, oder erfahre, dass ihr mit Freude über den Tod von jemandem sprecht, der schon zu Voldemorts erster Herrschaft und unter grösster Gefahr für sich selber, anderen das Leben gerettet hat, dann werde ich euch selbstständig so viele Punkte abziehen, dass euch der Schädel brummt. Verstanden?"

Einige Schüler nickten und alle drehten sich, um in ihren Schlafsälen zu verschwinden. Auch Harry drehte sich schon auf der Treppe, um ebenfalls wieder hochzusteigen, als ihn McGonagalls Stimme zurückhielt.

„Potter, Weasley und Granger. Ihr bleibt hier!"

Harry blieb stehen und drückte sich nur gegen die Wand, um den Jungs, die in ihre Schlafsäle verschwanden, und ihm, Ron und Hermine mitleidige Blicke zuwarfen, nicht im Weg zu stehen. Harry ahnte schon was nun kam. Er hatte die Vision Ron erzählt, der hatte wiederum den Rest des Hauses informiert hatte. Dafür würden sie beide sicherlich ein Ohr voll kriegen. Hermine hatte das Pech, dass sie ihre eingeweihte Freundin war und würde sicherlich auch einen Rüffel bekommen. Harry war bereit, die Schuld für sein Handeln zu tragen, und eine Standpauke oder Strafarbeiten schien ihm eh viel zu wenig, um das schlechte Gewissen, das ihn plagte, los zu werden. 

Erst als die letzten Schüler aus dem Aufenthaltsraum verschwunden waren, stiegen die drei die beiden Treppenstufen hinunter und gingen mit sichtlichem Widerwillen zu ihrer Hauslehrerin.

„Kommt mit", befahl McGonagall, drehte sich um und verschwand durch das Loch in der Wand. 

Draussen wartete sie auf dem Korridor, bis die drei Teenager ihr gefolgt, und das Portrait der fetten Dame das Loch wieder verdeckt hatte, bevor sie sich an die drei wandte. 

„Ich will nicht aus Versehen gehört werden, so reden wir besser hier."

„Sie wissen nicht alles", schoss es aus Harry heraus. „Wir müssen den anderen die Wahrheit erzählen. Snape hat das nicht verdient. Wissen Sie, er war gar nicht..."

„Ich weiss", unterbrach ihn die Lehrerin brüsk. „Der Direktor hat mir alles erzählt, und er hat mich gebeten, euch zu sagen, dass ihr das im Moment noch nicht verraten sollt."

„Aber warum?" fragte Ron.

„Ja, warum? Snape hat verdient, dass sie die Wahrheit erfahren. Ich bin schon Schuld an seinem Tod. Ich will nicht auch noch Schuld sein, dass die anderen nicht erfahren, was er für alle getan hat. Ich will nicht, dass sie ihn meinetwegen hassen." Harrys Stimme hatte, als er redete, einen verzweifelten, drängenden Tonfall angenommen und McGonagalls harte Augen wurden auf einmal sehr freundlich und mitfühlend.

„Ich fürchte, Harry, dass es Severus selbst war, der für letzteres gesorgt hat. Er machte es den Leuten auch immer zu einfach, ihn zu hassen. Und das Traurigste daran war, dass dies in seinen Augen die einzige Möglichkeit war, sich selber zu schützen." Sie schien auf einmal sehr unglücklich. „Ich bin auf jeden Fall froh, dass ihr zumindest wisst, was er alles getan hat und sein Andenken ehrt. Leider dürfen es die anderen noch nicht wissen. Die Auroren würden eure Geschichte wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht glauben, aber Zweifel könnten aufkommen, die Dumbledores Einfluss gefährden würden. Er steht schon seit über einem Jahr in Verhandlung mit dem Ministerium und hat Fudge endlich dazu gebracht, Voldemorts Rückkehr anzuerkennen, auch wenn dieser dies nach aussen noch immer bestreitet. Die Anwesenheit der Auroren hier zeigt aber, dass er insgeheim nicht mehr zweifelt. Und vergesst nicht Sirius, der sich im Moment relativ frei bewegen kann, da man ihn für tot hält. Er ist eine wichtige Waffe für uns, die wir verlieren würden. Seine Animagusgestalt ist nun allen bekannt. Auch Voldemort wird von Pettigrew eingeweiht worden sein.

Ausserdem ist der Direktor kurz vor einem Durchbruch, was die Bewachung Askabans betrifft. Er hat schon durchgesetzt, dass die Dementoren die Aufsicht nicht mehr alleine durchführen und immer auch Menschen anwesend sind, und er will die Dementoren ganz aus dem Gefängnis. Mit etwas Glück, schafft er es auch bald."

Harry wusste, wie der Direktor über die Dementoren dachte und dass er überzeugt war, diese Kreaturen würden sich ohne einen weiteren Gedanken von ihnen abwenden und zu Voldemort übergehen. Seine Vision von den McGregors bewies, dass Voldemort schon plante, diese Monster auf seine Seite zu bringen. Und sollte das passieren, war es sicherlich besser, die Wesen würden nicht noch eine Bande von ehemaligen Todessern bewachen.

„Versprecht ihr mir, dass ihr für den Moment nichts sagt? Ich weiss, dass es nicht fair gegenüber Severus ist, aber er wäre sicherlich nicht erfreut darüber, wenn wir all das, wofür er sein Leben gegeben hat, gefährden."

Harry konnte förmlich Snapes verachtenden Blick sehen und seine schneidende Stimme hören. ‚Der berühmte Harry Potter hat natürlich wieder einmal alles vermasselt. Nicht dass ich sehr überrascht wäre. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

Harry lächelte flüchtig, ob der Vorstellung. „Wir werden schweigen Professor, wenn es unserem Kampf hilft."

Hermine und Ron nickten bestätigend, ihr Gesicht ernsthaft gesetzt.

*******************

T.B.C.

Anmerkung von Lilith: Okay, Sorry, das in diesem Kapitel nicht so viel passiert ist, aber ich fand, dass die drei wohl kaum die Party einfach so weitergehen lassen würden, wenn sie die Wahrheit erführen. Immerhin sind sie ja Gryffindors mit einem übergrossen Ehrgefühl, nicht? Das nächste Kapitel wird sich aber um Snape und Malfoy drehen. 

Ich gebe mir Mühe, schnell zu schreiben, aber ich habe im Moment nicht so viel Zeit.


	32. Spiel um den Tod

Anmerkung von Lilith: *WARNUNG* Ich wollte die Anmerkung hier schreiben, denn ich will allen die Möglichkeit geben, nicht weiterzulesen. Ich habe das Rating aus gutem Grund auf *R* gesetzt. Ich werde in den nächsten Kapiteln eingehend auf Folter eingehen und auch wenn ich schon viele Fics gelesen haben, die dieses Thema hatten, war es oft, wenn es ausführlich beschrieben sein sollte, fast etwas tragisch/Romantisches. In meinen Augen ist die Natur von Folter, einen Menschen nicht nur körperlich fertig zu machen, sondern auch seelisch. Nun hat Shelley den Vorschlag gemacht, dass ich dies am besten mit 'Vergewaltigung' tun kann, aber obwohl ich nicht grundsätzlich dagegen bin, denke ich doch, dass dies zu schnell und zu einfach sein wird. Da Snape mit Folter vertraut ist, habe ich das Gefühl, dass dies nicht genug sein würde um ihn wirklich zu treffen. Außerdem gibt es einige körperliche Aspekte, die in Folter-fics selten berücksichtigt werden. Obwohl ich nicht sehr mag, darüber zu schreiben, werde ich versuchen mich eingehend zu informieren und so gut es mein begrenztes Wissen zulässt detailliert und realistisch zu schreiben. Das bedeutet aber, dass es einige entwürdigende Szenen geben wird. Leider ist dies nun mal die Idee einer Folter, nicht?  
  
Kapitel 31:  
  
Spiel um den Tod  
  
Das Warten zog sich dahin und Severus gab sich alle Mühe, die Ungeduld zu unterdrücken, die beharrlich versuchte Oberhand zu gewinnen, in einem starken Gefühl der Angst, Erwartung und Unsicherheit.  
  
Immer wieder redete er sich ein, dass dies alles genau geplant war um ihn noch vor der eigentlichen Folter mürbe zu machen. In Gedanken repetierte er die Lektionen, die er unter Lucius gelernt hatte, doch das Wissen um das Warum, machten die Wartezeit nur wenig erträglicher. Sein Unterbewusstsein verriet ihn wiederkehrend mit einer tiefsitzenden Angst, gegen die er nichts unternehmen konnte.  
  
So war er auch fast erleichtert, als sich die Tür abermals öffnete. Er sah zum Eingang, sehr versucht sein Gesicht in eine gelangweilte Maske zu verwandeln. Nun galt es, Lucius dazu zu bringen, ihn schnell zu töten.  
  
"Hallo Lucius. Schon wieder hier? Gibt dir der dunkle Lord denn nie frei?".  
  
Severus gab sich die größte Mühe, dem blonden Mann, der soeben, gefolgt von Crabbe und Nott hereinkam, unbeirrt zu begegnen.  
  
Die beiden Männer, die wohl bloß zu Lucius' Verstärkung mitgekommen waren, waren nicht wichtig genug in der Rangordnung und wurden ignoriert.  
  
Lucius ließ sich aber durch die Begrüßung nicht wirklich irritieren und lächelte nur erheitert. "Wie ich sehe, hast du deinen Sarkasmus behalten, Severus. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, dir diesen auszutreiben."  
  
Er ging wieder neben Severus in die Hocke, ohne ein Zeichen der Argwohn, dass sein ehemaliger Freund und jetziger Gefangener ihn angreifen würde. Er brauchte sich darüber auch nicht zu sorgen. Snape war nicht dumm und ein Angriff auf Lucius in seinem geschwächten Zustand würde nichts bringen. Obwohl der Malfoy-Patriarch sehr gesellig und in diesem Moment harmlos wirkte, konnte er sich sehr gut verteidigen, wenn es sein musste. Snape kannte seinen ehemaligen Freund und dessen Gefährlichkeit zu gut, und Malfoy wusste, dass sein Gefangener sich dessen bewusst war.  
  
"Was hältst du davon, Severus, wenn wir beide ein wenig spielen?" raunte er.  
  
Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wissend, dass das Spiel schon lange angefangen hatte. "Was willst du spielen? Schach möglicherweise? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu in der Stimmung bin, außerdem hast du dabei bis jetzt noch jedes Mal gegen mich verloren.  
  
Wieder schien die Bemerkung Lucius höchstens zu amüsieren, so bekam Severus nicht mit, dass der andere Mann seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und in einer fast sanften Stimme sagte: "Crucio."  
  
Ein heißer Strahl traf ihn in der rechten Seite und schoss von dort aus wie Tentakel durch seinen Körper, jede Zelle seines Körpers unter Feuer setzend. Severus fand es unmöglich, sich auf irgend etwas anderes zu konzentrieren und sein bewusstes Denken setzte aus, als es nur noch von dieser unerträglichen Agonie erfüllt wurde und alles was neben dem Schmerz noch Bestand in ihm hatte, war der unbewusste Drang, der animalische Instinkt, dem Schmerz zu entrinnen, ihn irgendwie loszuwerden.  
  
Irgendwann, nach einer unmöglich lange erscheinenden Ewigkeit, hörte der akute Schmerz auf, auch wenn dessen Echo noch in Severus' Knochen saß und sein Körper unkontrolliert zittern ließ.  
  
Als er wieder sich einigermaßen seiner Umwelt bewusst wurde, merkte er, dass er zu Boden gekippt war und in einer zusammengekauerten Position auf dem harten Stein lag. Seine Kehle war erneut in heißes Feuer getaucht, neben den zerreißenden Schmerzen im Rest seines Körpers, und Severus dachte sich, dass dies wohl durch das Schreien passiert war, dessen sich niemand entziehen konnte, der diesen Fluch jemals auf sich spürte. Es war eine instinktive Reaktion eines zu einem solchen Punkt gepeinigten Körpers. Doch was noch schlimmer als die Nachschmerzen war, war die Panik, dies jemals wieder durchleben zu müssen und das Wissen, dass er gegen seine Instinkte ankämpfen und Malfoy zu weiteren und längeren Attacken provozieren musste.  
  
"Na, Severus? Kein Sarkasmus mehr?" erklang Malfoys Stimme irgendwo über ihm. Der blonde Zauberer hatte die amüsierte Tonlage fallen gelassen und nun klang er wütend und abgestoßen. "Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich es dir austreiben werde. Ich werde dich langsam brechen bis du dich unserem Meister unterwirfst und mich anflehst dich zu töten. Ich werde deinen Willen brechen und dich zu einem Häufchen Elend bearbeiten, während dein Körper so gebrochen sein wird, dass du noch lebend am verrotten bist."  
  
"Fabelhaft", brachte Snape nach einigen rasselnden Atemzügen hervor, den Schmerz in seiner Kehle, der bei jedem Ton entfachte, ignorierend. Er musste Malfoy dazu bringen ihn zu töten. "Darf ich dann mein erstes Eitergeschwür nach dir benennen?"  
  
Malfoy schien nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass Snape noch genug Energie hatte, zynisch zu sein.  
  
"Du wirst schon noch aufhören mit deinem frechen Mundwerk. Crucio!"  
  
Diesmal traf der Fluch Severus in die Magengegend und er verschwendete einen kurzen Gedanken darüber, dass es noch schlimmer war, als das letzte Mal. Der Schmerz fesselte ihn, nistete sich tief in seinem Innern ein und schien jede Zelle seines Körpers brennend auseinander zu reißen.  
  
Die Attacke schien ewig zu dauern und Severus verlor, wie schon zuvor, jede Orientierung. Da war nur noch Schmerz. Sinnesraubender, alles verschlingender Schmerz.  
  
Dann hörte es auf und Snape schnappte erschöpft und kraftlos nach Luft. Die Schmerzen verzogen sich nur schleichend und er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, während sein Kopf zu explodieren drohte.  
  
Seine Kehle brannte wieder wie das erste Mal, als er aufgewacht war, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr fähig war sich zu bewegen oder zu sprechen, so stark zitterte er im Nachschock des Fluches.  
  
"Nun, noch immer so redselig?" kam Malfoys höhnende Stimme von irgendeinem unbestimmten Ort. Die Worte drangen erstickt zu ihm durch, gedämpft durch das Blut, das noch immer in seinen Ohren rauschte. Sein ganzer Körper tat so unendlich weh, so dass selbst seine Haare zu schmerzen schienen und alles in ihm schrie danach den Mund zu halten, auf dass Malfoy den Fluch nicht noch einmal werfen würde. Alles, nur dass der Schmerz nicht wiederkam. Snape schluckte und verzog das Gesicht ob der neuen Agonie in seinem Hals. Er konnte nicht aufhören. Er musste es zuende bringen. Nur noch einmal. Er musste Malfoy nur genug wütend machen, dann würde er die nächste Attacke nicht überleben. Nur ein einziges Mal noch, versuchte er seinen schreienden Selbsterhaltungstrieb zu überzeugen. Er musste Malfoy mit seinen Worten treffen. Ihn so fest beleidigen, dass dieser die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Was schätzte Malfoy am meisten? Stärke und Herrschaft über andere.  
  
Einmal mehr einatmend, bereitete sich Severus auf das erneut kommende Feuer in seinem Hals vor, als er leise und zittrig sprach: "Was ist los, Lucius? Du scheinst schlechte Laune zu haben. Hat dich deine Frau mal wieder verprügelt?"  
  
Severus war sich sicher, dass man die Angst aus seiner Stimme hören musste und es hatte allen Willen gebraucht, nicht zu stocken, doch die Worte schienen den gewünschten Effekt auf den stolzen Malfoy zu haben. "Du verdammter, doppelzüngiger Mistkerl. CRUCIO!"  
  
Der Schmerz explodierte so heftig wie zuvor und diesmal war Severus überzeugt, dass er auseinandergerissen wurde. Alles verschwamm um ihn, außer der feurigen Agonie, die ihn auf messerscharfen Schwingen fortzutragen schien, die Klingen stießen tief in seinen Körper. Bohrten, zerrissen und durchtrennten, bis endlich der Schmerz und das Licht um ihn schwand und alles schwarz und friedlich um ihn wurde.  
  
******************  
  
Irgendetwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte, war das erste, woran er dachte, als sein Bewusstsein wieder an die Oberfläche des Wachseins trieb. Harter Stein unter ihm und den schlimmsten Muskelkater, den man sich vorstellen konnte, waren das nächste, was er bemerkte.  
  
Sein Körper war noch da und auch die Schmerzen. Das hieß er war noch am Leben. VERDAMMT.  
  
"Hallo Severus. Schön dass du uns wieder beehrst."  
  
Severus weigerte sich standhaft, die Augen zu öffnen. Was machte Malfoy immer noch hier? Hatte der Mann nicht einmal den Anstand, während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zu verschwinden und vom Blitz getroffen zu werden?  
  
"Komm schon, alter Freund. Ich weiß, dass du wach bist."  
  
Snape öffnete die Augen und sah Malfoy einige Meter vor sich auf einem Holzstuhl sitzen, ihn interessiert und mit einem fiesen Lächeln musternd.  
  
Obwohl sein Körper protestierende Wellen voll Schmerz aussandte, zwang sich Severus hoch in eine sitzende Position, sich wieder gegen die Wand lehnend, wie zuvor. Er hatte noch immer seinen Stolz und würde sich nicht vor Lucius am Boden befinden, wenn es keinen guten Grund wie den Cruciatusfluch oder den Tod gab.  
  
"Du musst schon ein langweiliges Leben führen, Lucius, wenn es dich amüsiert mir beim Bewusstlos sein zuzuschauen." Severus' Hals brannte noch immer und es war schwer genug, mehr als krächzende Worte hervorzubringen, mit der Trockenheit in seiner Kehle.  
  
Mit Widerwillen bemerkte er, dass seine Hosen feucht waren, aber er ignorierte es so gut wie möglich, gewillt, den Ausdruck von Abscheu und Scham, der in ihm hochschoss zu ignorieren. Der Crutiatus machte mit den Muskeln was er wollte und noch niemandem war es gelungen, die Kontrolle über diese Muskeln länger als über den zweiten Fluch in kurzer Zeit zu halten. Es war nur eine automatische körperliche Reaktion, sagte er sich. Nichts worüber er Kontrolle gehabt hätte oder was Malfoy nicht bewusst war. Wenn er es nur rational - und oft genug - begründete, musste er sich dafür nicht schämen.  
  
Er hatte dazu früher weit mehr und bessere Anlässe gehabt, und das war vor einer Schar von Schülern gewesen. Lucius als einzelnes Publikum war nicht so schlimm. Es war nichts, was nicht abzusehen gewesen und nur ein weiterer Teil des Spieles war, ihn zu erniedrigen und zu foltern.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Severus. Schau mal was für eine Sauerei du gemacht hast."  
  
Snape zwang sich, sich nicht als Antwort abwendend zu bewegen und lehnte bloß den Kopf wieder gegen die Wand hinter ihm und schloss müde und schmerzgeplagt die Augen. "Zeig mich doch an, oder noch besser, töte mich."  
  
Diesmal lachte Lucius laut. "Das hättest du wohl gerne, nicht?"  
  
Severus brachte nur ein hmphendes Geräusch hervor und sah Lucius weiterhin nicht an.  
  
"Du warst auch schon nah dran, alter Freund", fuhr Lucius unbeirrt fort. "Ich hätte den Fluch beim dritten Mal fast lang genug gehalten um dich verrückt werden zu lassen, oder sogar umzubringen, aber dann ist mir, Merlin sei Dank, früh genug aufgefallen, was du geplant hast. Nur das hat dir schlussendlich das Leben gerettet."  
  
"Ich bin hingerissen vor Freude", antwortete Severus in trockenem Sarkasmus.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an früher, Severus? Wir waren einmal Freunde, du und ich, und ich habe dich immer hoch geschätzt. Selbst nach Voldemorts Fall, als Gerüchte aufkamen, dass du für die andere Seite spioniert hast, habe ich an dich geglaubt. Du warst zu schlau in meinen Augen um unseren Lord zu hintergehen. Ein wahrer Slytherin. Gerissen und stolz, egal, was dir immer angetan wurde, hast du eher zurückgeschlagen, als dich voll Selbstmitleid in ein Loch zurückzuziehen. Dafür hattest du meinen Respekt."  
  
Schlussendlich öffnete Severus die Augen und sah zu dem nachdenklich dreinblickenden Zauberer auf dem Stuhl hin. "Und was hat diese Meinung geändert? Du schienst nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass mich Voldemort aus Askaban geholt hat."  
  
Malfoy verzog die eine Seite seines Mundes zu einem bösen Lächeln. "Ich war abgestoßen von dem, wozu du geworden bist. Ein verrückter Idiot, der vor hunderter Zeugen tötet. Ein Slytherin kennt die List, doch du hast dich verhalten wie ein impulsiver hirnverbrannter Gryffindor. Eine Schande für unser Haus."  
  
Severus lachte leise ob dem Kommentar. "Kein Grund mich zu beleidigen, Lucius."  
  
"Egal. Als dann der Brief kam, und sich herausstellte, dass du wieder für die andere Seite arbeitest, kam ein Teil meines Respekts für dich zurück, da du zumindest noch in der Lage schienst Schadenskontrolle zu verüben. Ich hatte immer meine Zweifel, ob du wirklich verrückt geworden bist und in der Zwischenzeit bin ich mir sicher, dass dies nur gespielt war. Zumindest der größte Teil. Was bedeutet, dass du nach dem Mord wieder in die alten, listigen Slytherin-Wege zurückgekehrt bist um dem Kuss zu entgehen, und dir später ein Standbein auf beiden Seiten zu verschaffen. Clever, Severus. Unwahrscheinlich leichtsinnig und gefährlich, aber doch sehr clever. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Leider wirst du verstehen, dass wir dich nicht leben lassen können."  
  
Severus schloss die Augen wieder. Noch immer schmerzte sein ganzer Körper, vor allem seine Kehle, wenn er sprach, und er wollte vor allem Ruhe, wissend, dass er diese wohl nicht bekommen würde. "Was hindert dich denn daran, Lucius? Zwei kleine Worte, und du bist mich für immer los."  
  
Severus hörte das Knarren des Stuhls, als Malfoy sich erhob und das Rascheln seiner Roben, als er näher kam. Severus öffnete wieder die Augen und sah zu seinem früheren Freund auf, der zwei Meter vor ihm stehen blieb. "Unterwirf dich, Severus. Sag mir, dass der dunkle Lord dein Meister ist. Benutze nur noch einmal deine Slytherinsche Schläue und sag es einfach. Dann kriegst du einen schnellen Tod.  
  
Irgendwie fand Snape die fast freundschaftlichen Worte Malfoys sehr lustig. Er war in seinem Leben immer benutzt worden und hatte niemals etwas gekonnt oder besessen, was nicht andere schon besseres konnten oder besaßen. Immer im Hintergrund, immer zweite Wahl. Nie Jemand, nie der Gewinner. Noch nie hatte er in den Spiegel sehen können und stolz sein auf etwas was er erreicht hatte. Etwas vollbracht zu haben, was sein Vater, Malfoy, Potter oder Black nicht besser konnten. Deshalb würde er sich diesmal nicht aufgeben. Er würde für einmal seine letzte Würde behalten. Diesmal würde er gewinnen.  
  
"Ich glaube du hast doch Recht gehabt, Lucius. Da muss etwas von einem hirnverbrannten Gryffindor in mir sein."  
  
Lucius' Gesicht wandelte sich von freundschaftlich in hasserfüllt in einer Millisekunde. "In Ordnung. Du hast es so gewollt. Aber glaube mir, du wirst deine Entscheidung noch bereuen."  
  
*****************  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Aufruf von Shelley: Hey Leute. Ihr habt ja schon im Vorwort von Lilith gelesen, dass das Thema "Rape" zur Sprache kam. Lilith, Dinu und ich haben uns über das Thema unterhalten, und weil wir auf keinen gemeinsamen Nenner kamen, haben wir beschlossen, dass an dieser Stelle eine Abstimmung der Leser das Beste wäre. Die Frage lautet: Würdet ihr es lesen wollen, wenn Snape im Zuge der Folterungen, die er noch zu erwarten hat, auch Gewalt in sexueller Form angetan wird, oder eher nicht? Wenn ja, ständen weiterhin zur Disposition, ob er von a) Malfoy, b) Grabbe, c) Goyle, d) allen dreien vergewaltigt wird und/oder ob er zu einem Blowjob gezwungen werden soll (wenn ja, bei wem?). Tja, oder ob besser gar nichts von alledem passiert, also e). Eure Meinung ist gefragt und die Mehrheit entscheidet. *Drei Leute sich jetzt gespannt zurücklehnen* 


	33. Vorhof zur Hölle

Anmerkung von Lilith:

Ich möchte mich recht herzlich bei allen bedanken, die am Voting teilgenommen haben. Manche von euch sprechen mir aus dem Herzen. Um ehrlich zu sein, blowjob finde ich etwas eklig in einer solchen fic und out of place. Was Rape anbelangt, ist das zwar eine gebräuchliche Foltermethode. (Ich habe mich gründlich über Foltermethoden informiert) aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es (1.) ein zu oft durchgekautes Klischee in fics ist und daher die abschreckende Wirkung total verloren hat, (2.) Ist es nur der einfache Weg für einen Schreiber, einen Menschen zu brechen. Es gibt schlimmeres, was man einem Menschen antun kann, auch wenn es länger geht und mehr Taktik verlangt. Gerade Severus, denke ich, würde sich wahrscheinlich schämen und stockwütend sein, aber er wüsste warum es geschieht und er könnte darüber hinwegsehen und tun, was getan werden muss. Er hat immerhin schon getötet, um seine Tarnung nicht zu gefährden. (Also Ich hätte mehr Probleme mit so etwas, wenn ich Snape wäre). Dann kommt noch die Tatsache dazu, dass Lucius Malfoy in meinen Augen ein arroganter Snob ist. Der, angesichts des schmutzigen Snapes wahrscheinlich nicht einmal einen hoch kriegt. (Das kann natürlich debattiert werden, mit dem Machtspiel, was ihn wieder antörnen würde).

Auf jeden Fall, mit Dinu, mir und Shelley eingeschlossen, überwiegen die ablehnenden Haltungen. Auf jeden Fall sind genug Stimmen dagegen laut geworden um mich zu bestätigen, kein ‚rape' in der fic zu schreiben. (Keine Angst, Snape wird anders fertig gemacht) Für alle die, die nun aber dafür waren (Und um einigen meiner Stamm-reviewern zu danken) werde ich ein inoffizielles Kapitel schreiben, das eingefügt werden kann, aber nicht muss. Alle die dieses Kapitel mit ‚Rape' lesen wollen, (Es wird NICHT auf ff.net hochgeladen) können mir das per schreiben oder reviewen mitteilen, zusammen mit ihrer E-Mailadresse, und ich werde es ihnen schicken.

Ach ja, Ich weiss, dass ich nun sehr von der Natur der Bücher abweiche. Die fic wird sich für den Moment auf zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen und Snapes Schicksal konzentrieren. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch noch immer, auch wenn das Mysterium um Snapes ‚Verrat' nun gelöst ist.

So, danke dass ihr die viel zu lange Einleitung gelesen habt und wenn ihr noch nicht eingeschlafen seit, hier ist das nächste Kapitel :-P

Kapitel 31:

Vorhof zur Hölle 

__

„Du hast es so gewollt, Severus", murmelte Malfoy noch einmal, bevor er sich von ihm wegdrehte und durch die Tür verschwand."

Severus schloss erneut die Augen, versuchend sich etwas zu sammeln, während er seine Gedanken schweifen liess. Malfoy war kein Anfänger und wusste genau, wie lange er den Crutiatus auf jemanden halten konnte, ohne irreparablen Schaden anzurichten. Severus hatte darauf gehofft, den Mann manipulieren zu können, doch nun, da seine Absicht bekannt war, würde er dies nicht mehr so schnell schaffen. 

Er würde alle Kraft brauchen, die er noch sammeln konnte, um die Schmerzen durchzustehen und nicht doch noch zu zerbrechen. Aber er war auch kein Anfänger. Er kannte den Fluch und hatte schon oft genug darunter gestanden und er hatte einen stärkeren Willen, als ihm Malfoy und selbst Voldemort zutrauten. Er würde es durchhalten ohne zu flehen. Es war sein Spiel und würde sein bisher einziger wirklich wichtiger Sieg sein.

Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper verblichen langsam aber stetig, wenn auch die Trockenheit in seinem Mund, die Schmerzen und seiner Kehle und das langsam aufkommende Durstgefühl ihn quälten.

Er wurde in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerissen, als ihn etwas Hartes unvorbereitet und mit voller Wucht in den Bauch traf und ihm die Luft aus den Lungen trieb. Es war, als würde er mit tausend Nadeln traktiert, in einem scharf gebündelten Schmerz und er rollte sich instinktiv ab, seinen verletzlichen Unterleib mit den Armen schützend. Während er sich auf die Seite drehte, wanderte der beißend schmerzende Strahl zu seiner Schulter und er erwischte eine Mundvoll einer kalten Flüssigkeit. Das Ganze geschah zu unerwartet, dass er von atmen auf schlucken umstellen könnte und ein Teil der Flüssigkeit fand den falschen Weg seinen Hals herunter. Das Wasser, als was er die Flüssigkeit erkannte, brannte höllisch in seiner Luftröhre und dein Körper reagierte mit einem Hustreflex, der ihn durchschüttelte und ihn in sich zusammenkauern liess. 

Kurz danach verschwand der heftige Wasserstrahl wieder, doch es dauerte noch eine gute Minute, bis Severus das ganze falsch geschluckte Wasser aus deiner Lunge gehustet hatte und keuchend nach Luft schnappte.

Er war total durchnässt und sein Haar hing wie ein durchweichter Vorhang um sein Gesicht.

„Jetzt kann man ihn zumindest wieder anfassen", hörte er Malfoys von Abscheu triefende Stimme. „Nehmt ihm das Shirt ab."

Starke Hände ergriffen seine Oberarme und rissen ihn unsanft auf die Beine und von der Wand weg in die Mitte der Zelle, noch bevor er richtig begriff, was geschah. Nicht gewillt, ein unnötiges Zeichen von Schwäche zu zeigen, brachte er seine Knie dazu sich durchzudrücken und sein Gewicht zu tragen. 

Er sah auf und beobachtete, wie eine grosse, fleischige Hand vorne sein schwarzes Seidenhemd packte und es mit einem Ruck aufriss, sodass einige der Köpfe weggeschleudert wurden, als der Faden nachgab. Jemand anderes packte den Stoff hinten am Kragen und zog ihn so heftig über seine Schulter, dass Severus beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor und leicht stolperte. Er sah zu seiner Linken und bekam gerade mit, wie Crabbe seinen Griff von ihm löste, und ihm den Ärmel schmerzhaft von den nach hinten verrenkten Armen riss, so dass auch an der Manschette der Knopffaden riss. Severus reagierte nicht auf das leichte Brennen, als die Haut an seiner Hand durch den darüber scheuernden Stoff gereizt wurde und das Protestieren der Gelenke, die unnatürlich herumgerissen wurden. Crabbe hielt ihn wieder fest, als ein genauso massiger wie dümmlich und desinteressiert dreinschauender Goyle die Handlung mit dem anderen Ärmel wiederholte, als würde diese simple Handlung all seine Konzentration und Intelligenz fordern. Und auch er erneuerte seinen schmerzhaft festen Griff um Snapes Arm gleich wieder. 

Severus ignorierten die beiden und fixierte Malfoy, der bei der Tür stand und ihm fies entgegenlächelte. Severus bedachte den Mann mit einem seiner berühmt berüchtigten starrenden Blicke, die er am liebsten dazu gebrauchte einen Schüler einzuschüchtern, und er versuchte seinen Blick nicht auf die silberfarbenen Ketten zu heften, die Malfoy locker in seiner rechten Hand hielt. Was zur Hölle wollte der Mann überhaupt damit? Severus hatte noch nie erlebt, dass man einen Gefangenen fesselte, ehe man ihn unter den Crutiatus stellte. Das machte es doch sicherlich weniger genugtuend für einen kranken Geist wie Malfoys, wenn das Opfer sich nicht unter Schmerzen winden konnte.

Der blonde Zauberer hatte aber nach wie vor dieses erwartungsvolle und überhebliche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und liess sich von Severus' Blick nicht beeindrucken. Langsam kam er näher, bis er einen knappen Meter vor Snape stehen blieb. Er hob wie beiläufig die Hand mit den Ketten, als würde er seinem früheren Freund etwas eher bedeutungsloses zeigen wollen.

„Streck bitte deine Arme aus, Severus."

Snape versteifte sich unmerklich und ballte die Fäuste, ohne auf Lucius freundlich ausgesprochenen Befehl zu achten. Er würde nicht nachgeben, sich nie unterwerfen.

Malfoy seufzte leise, doch er hatte den Ausdruck in den Augen, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet. 

„Crabbe, Goyle?"

Die Hände um seine Oberarme verstärkten ihren schraubstockartigen Halt noch, als die zwei imposanten Todesser einen Schritt neben ihn traten und seine Unterarme ebenfalls fassten, diese gewaltsam hochreissend. 

Der Zaubertränkemeister versuche erst gar nicht sich dagegen zu wehren, wissend, dass er keine Chance hatte, gegen die Kraft der Beiden. Er begnügte sich damit, sie nicht zu beachten und weiterhin Lucius und die Augen zu starren. Dieser lächelte wieder und änderte seinen Griff um die Ketten. Severus senkte den Blick nicht von Malfoys Gesicht und sah auch nicht, was der Mann machte, doch er hörte das unheilverkündende Klicken der verschiedenen Kettenglieder, als sie gegeneinander schlugen und dann spürte er, wie sich kalte, breite Metallreifen um seine Handgelenke legten und mit einem lauten ‚Klack' zuschnappten. Ein schweres Gewicht hing an den Handfesseln und als Crabbe und Goyle seine Unterarme wieder losliessen, musste er die Muskeln anspannen, damit seine Arme nicht sofort durch das Gewicht heruntergezogen wurden.

Lucius griff mit seiner freien Linken nach der schweren Kette nah an den Reifen und zog heftig daran. Das Gewicht verschwand aber Severus wurde an den Handgelenken ein Stück nach vorne gerissen, bis er nur noch Zentimeter von Malfoys Gesicht entfernt war.

„Ich breche dich schon noch, Severus", schwor Malfoy.

Dann stiess er den früheren Todesser so heftig von sich weg, dass dieser einen Schritt zurück machen musste um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Malfoy hielt noch immer das eine Ende der Kette in einer Hand und richtete nun seinen Zauberstab auf die Decke der Zelle direkt über Severus.

„Viniculum anulus!"

Ein bleichgelber Strahl löste sich aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und die Oberfläche des Steins, wo der magische Strahl auftraf, verformte sich und verwandelte sich in einen goldfarbenen Ring, der aus der Decke ragte.

„Wingardium Leviosa", sagte Malfoy wieder, den Zauberstab auf sein Ende der Kette gerichtet. Snape beobachte mit ohnmächtiger Wut und Abscheu, wie sich die Metallglieder von Lucius' Hand erhoben und anmutig, wie eine sich aufrichtende Schlange, den Bewegungen des Zauberstabes folgte und zu dem Ring schwebte, wo sie sich durch dessen Öffnung fädelten, bevor sie sich wieder senkte und die Kette mit einem stetig klinkenden Geräusch hinter sich herzog um erneut in Malfoys Hand zu landen.

Snape mochte es nicht gefesselt zu sein. Als er damals vor den Augen der ganzen Schule abgeführt worden war, war das wohl einer der schlimmsten Augenblicke in seinem Leben gewesen. Nur die Tatsache, dass es ein absolutes Muss gewesen war und mit Dumbledores Gegenwart, der die Wahrheit gewusst, und ihn durch seine blosse Präsents gestärkt hatte, war es ihm möglich gewesen, nicht aus Scham im Boden zu versinken. Diesmal waren zwar keine Schüler anwesend aber auch die stärkende Kraft Dumbledores Präsents fehlte. Diesmal war er auf sich allein gestellt.

Lucius schien seinen Widerwillen zu spüren und ein befriedigtes Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. Er zog mit Genugtuung an der Kette und Severus merkte den Zug an den Handschellen, als sich die Kette straffte. Doch diesmal stemmte er sich dagegen und behielt seine Arme eisern unten, während er den Blick des anderen Zauberers wieder stur erwiderte. Malfoys Augen verengten sich zu schmalen, wütenden Schlitzen und er zog heftiger an den Ketten. Die Eisenringe schnitten schmerzlich in die Haut, doch Severus spannte die Muskeln an und versteifte die Arme angewinkelt neben seinem Körper. Er war nie ein sehr athletischer Mensch gewesen oder körperlich sehr stark, aber seine Arme waren durch jahrelanges Kesselschleppen oder –heben, um eine Flüssigkeit abzufüllen, gewöhnt, starken Gewichten zu wiederstehen. In diesem Punkt war er dem vom Leben verwöhnten und niemals hart arbeitendem Malfoy überlegen. Und er wusste dies sehr genau. Noch während Malfoy einen weiteren Versuch machte, die Kette weiter anzuziehen, lächelte Severus ihn spöttisch an. 

„Hast du ein Problem, Lucius?"

Das Gesicht des blonden Magiers verzerrte sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. „Crabbe!" bellte er. „Komm her!"

Der grosse Mann zu Severus' Linken bewegte sich zu Malfoy und blieb neben ihm stehen. Lucius nickte daraufhin Goyle zu Severus' Rechten zu und auf einmal rammte sich eine grosse Faust in Severus Bauch, gleich unterhalb der Rippen. Wie schon mit dem Wasser zuvor, wurde die Luft aus Severus' Lungen gepresst und er keuchte überrascht auf. Instinktiv beugte sich sein Körper um den plötzlichen Schmerz, doch genau in diesem Moment, wo er die Konzentration verlor, wurden seine Arme brutal nach oben gerissen und sein Körper wieder in eine aufrechte Position gezwungen.

Seine Sicht verschwamm, als sich gegen seinen Willen Tränen des Schmerzes in seinen Augen sammelten. Severus keuchte noch immer und versuchte den Schmerz in seinem Bauch zu unterdrücken indem er die Augen zusammenpresste und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Die Handschellen schnitten wieder in das weiche Fleisch unterhalb seiner Handinnenseite, als die Ketten so stark angezogen wurden, dass er nur noch gerade knapp auf den flachen Fusssohlen stehen konnte, ohne eine Möglichkeit sich zu bewegen. Seine Schultergelenke begannen schmerzhaft zu protestieren in dieser unnatürlichen, verzerrten Position. Und er konnte kaum mehr, als oberflächlich atmen.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder, als er einen Körper nah vor sich spürte. Lucius hatte sich wieder genähert und aus den Augenwinkeln sah Severus, dass Crabbe die Kette jetzt in der Hand hielt. Das erklärte auch, warum er so leicht in einer solchen Position gehalten werden konnte. 

„Nun wollen wir mal sehen, wie lange du diesen Stolz deinerseits aufrecht erhalten kannst, Severus."

Malfoy griff in seinen Umhang und holte eine zusammengerollte, drahtige Peitsche hervor, die er seinem ehemaligen Freund vor das Gesicht hielt. Severus gab sich alle Mühe, seine Überraschung und Nervosität zu verbergen. Was zur Hölle wollte Malfoy schon wieder mit diesem Gerät? Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte damit gerechnet mit Flüchen gefoltert zu werden, doch eine Peitsche war unerwartet und überhaupt nicht Lucius' Stil. Der machte sich sonst nie wirklich die Hände schmutzig.

Trotz seiner Bemühungen, schien Lucius seine Reaktion zu sehen oder zumindest zu erraten.

„Ich weiss, dass solche Sachen nicht mein Stil ist, Severus, aber ich unterschätze deinen Willen nicht. Du kennst meine normalen Wege jemanden so fertig zu machen, dass er mir alles sagt was ich will, aber du hast es verdient, dass ich dich mit etwas Neuem überrasche. Ich habe geschworen dich zu brechen, aber ich fürchte, dass dies nicht sehr einfach sein wird und ich zweifle, dass ich mit meinen gewohnten Methoden zum Ziel kommen werde, bevor du wahnsinnig wirst. Ich habe dir einmal gesagt, dass Folter eine Kunst ist, und ich bin ein Meister in dieser Kunst."

Malfoy trat aus Severus' Blickfeld und dieser straffte, so gut wie in seiner Position möglich, die Schulter und ballte die Fäuste, als er sich geistig versuchte auf das vorzubereiten, was kommen würde.

Dennoch, bei aller mentalen Kontrolle, traf ihn der erste Schlag wie ein Blitz und er keuchte vor Schmerz, als die Peitsche zwischen seinen Schulterblättern einen Strich von flüssigem Feuer hinterliess.

Etwas dickflüssiges, wahrscheinlich Blut, mische sich mit der noch immer nassen Haut und lief ihm den Rücken herunter. Kaum hatte er dies registriert, als die Peitsche schon wieder durch die Luft summte und seinen Rücken unterhalb der Schulterblätter bis zu den Rippen aufschlitzte. Erneut geschah es in einer Plötzlichkeit von schneidender und brennender Agonie. Kein Vergleich mit den Schmerzen des Crutiatus, doch nicht minder abschreckend, da man immer wieder eine Pause bekam um sich geistig auf eine erneute Attacke vorzubereiten. Der Körper wurde zwar nur an einer Stelle getroffen, doch der Geist verlor nicht die Orientierung, sondern bekam es scharf und in aller Einzelheit mit. 

Zumindest während der ersten paar Hiebe. Irgendwann, nach dem fünften oder sechsten verschwamm Severus' Umwelt um ihn und er lebte nur noch in den sich wiederholenden Schmerzattacken auf seinem Rücken und den Seiten. Mindestens konnte er bei dieser Art der Folter die Schreie zurückhalten, was beim Crutiatus nicht möglich war.

Als es dann endlich aufhörte, hing er nur noch kraftlos in den Ketten. Sein Rücken und die Rückseite seiner Beine waren durchnässt und klebrig vom Blut und er war nur noch halbwegs fähig wahrzunehmen, was um ihn herum passierte.

Ihm war schwindlig und dann liess plötzlich der Druck auf den Handgelenken nach, als er zu Boden gelassen wurde. 

Severus fand keine Energie mehr um sich zu bewegen und blieb unbeweglich auf dem Bauch liegen, wo er hinfiel. Seine Sicht verdunkelte sich und das schwerelose Gefühl einer sich nähernder Ohnmacht stieg in ihm auf. Doch noch bevor er ganz versinken konnte, hörte er Malfoys Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne: „Enervate!" 

Wie wenn sich jemand in seinem Geist einhaken würde, wurde er brutal ins Bewusstsein zurückgerissen. Seine Augen schossen auf und all die Gedämpftheit fiel von ihm ab und liess ihn die Schmerzen erneut in aller Klarheit spüren.

Dennoch fehlte ihm die Kraft, sich zu bewegen, als eine manikürte Hand sein linkes Handgelenk fasste und jemand einen Fluch murmelte, der den Eisenreif aufspringen und abfallen liess.

Beide Arme wurden an den Vorderarmen gepackt und unsanft hinter seinen Rücken gehoben, wo der Reif wieder um sein Handgelenk einschnappte und die beiden Hände zusammengebunden wurden. Die Haltung was unbequem an und für sich, doch mit den tiefen Rissen in Severus' Rücken, tat es höllisch weh.

Allerdings nicht so fest, wie in dem Moment, als die Kette wieder angezogen wurde und Severus' Arme hochriss. Ein kurzer Schmerzlaut löste sich aus seiner Kehle, doch die Arme wurden nur noch weiter nach oben gezogen, auf seine Schultern einen Druck ausübend, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sie würden jeden Moment auskugeln. Er gab sich die grösste Mühe, aufzustehen, um den Druck zu lindern, doch jedes Mal, wenn er es geschafft hatte, die Spannung der Ketten mit entgegenbewegen zu lindern, wurden diese weiter gestrafft. Selbst als er schon stand, wurden sie angezogen bis er dachte den Druck nicht mehr ertragen zu können und er den Boden unter den Füssen verlor. 

Er stöhnte laut auf und schloss die Augen wieder. Der Druck auf die Schultern war unerträglich, während die Ringe noch tiefer in die Haut schnitten und es kaum möglich war zu atmen, durch die Art, wie sein Brustkorb überdehnt wurde.

„Crabbe, du bleibst die ersten vier Stunden. Sorge dafür, dass er nicht einschläft. Danach schicke ich jemanden, um dich abzulösen."

Eine grunzende Bestätigung erklang und danach hörte Severus die Tür wieder mit einem Knirschen auf- und zugehen.

********************

T.B.C.


	34. Das Spiel geht weiter

NOCHEINMAL EINE WARNUNG!!!!!:

In der naheliegenden Zukunft wird es ziemlich heftig und brutal werden und mit dem was ich schreiben will, habe ich selber etwas Mühe, aber es muss sein, um das zu erreichen, was ich will. Wer Probleme damit hat, dass ausführlich der Mord an einem Kind beschrieben wird (Erst in späteren Kapiteln), soll nicht weiter lesen. Ich mags eigentlich nicht, viel zu verraten, aber ich will jedem die Chance geben, diese ausführlichen Beschreibungen nicht zu lesen. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, beschreibe ich die Folter als etwas Schreckliches, was es auch ist, und nichts heroisch–romantisches, wo das Opfer immer stark und unantastbar bleibt und nie schreit oder erniedrigt wird. Glaubt mir, ich habe mich vorher informiert und die Methoden, von denen ich erzähle, waren im Vietnamkrieg oder im Holocaust verbreitet und wurden auch angewandt. Gewisse Dinge werden sogar heute noch praktiziert. Natürlich kann man das Ganze mit Snape länger durchziehen, da es ja Heilflüche im Harry Potter Universum gibt, wie wir alle wissen. Aber die Grundsätze dazu sind alle real, was mir sehr zu denken gibt, was für Monster Menschen sein können, um so was einer atmenden, lebenden Person anzutun.

Kapitel 33:

_Das Spiel geht weiter:_

__

Snape wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als Schlaf. Nur diese Müdigkeit und diesen Durst loswerden, das war alles was er wollte.

Er hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Waren es Stunden gewesen? Tage? Es kam ihm eher wie Monate vor, auch wenn er logischerweise wusste, dass es höchstens zwei, drei Tage gewesen sein konnten, da er sonst schon lange verdurstet wäre. Man hatte ihn immer wieder an den auf den Rücken gebundenen Handgelenken aufgehängt, bis seine Gelenke die Belastung nicht mehr aushielten und auskugelten. Dann hatte man die Arme eingerenkt und die Schultern und Handgelenke geheilt, nur um das Spiel von neuem zu starten. Jedes Mal, wenn er wegen der Schmerzen oder der Müdigkeit ohnmächtig geworden war, hatte man ihn mit einem ‚Enervate' wieder geweckt. Snape hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals einen anderen Fluch als Crutiatus mehr fürchten könnte. Enervate wurde eigentlich dazu gebraucht, Menschen von einem Schockzauber zu wecken, aber er schien auch hervorragend zu funktionieren, um einfach jemanden bei Bewusstsein zu halten. So erschlagen wie er sich jedoch nun fühlte, vermutete Snape jedoch, dass der Fluch wohl bald entweder die Wirkung verlieren würde, oder ihn wahnsinnig werden liess.

Auf seine grundlegenden Bedürfnisse nahm man keine Rücksicht, und begnügte sich damit, ihn einfach abzuspritzen, wenn er zu schmutzig wurde von dem Schweiss, Blut, das von den einschneidenden Handfesseln seine Arme herunterlief, und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten, die sich über einen so langen Zeitpunkt einfach nicht zurückhalten liessen. Es war zuerst mehr als beschämend gewesen, aber bald war es in dem Meer von Schmerzen und Müdigkeit zur absoluten Unwichtigkeit verkommen. Und irgendwann war es auch unnötig geworden ihn zu reinigen, bis auf das Blut. Da war einfach nicht mehr genug überflüssige Flüssigkeit in seinem Körper, die dieser verschwenden konnte.

Er hatte allerdings noch immer nicht klein beigegeben und stellte sich stur, immer noch bestimmt, Malfoy und Voldemort nicht gewinnen zu lassen. Im Moment könnte er auch nicht um sein Leben flehen oder Voldemort als Meister anerkennen. Das Fehlen von Trinkwasser hatte seinen Mund ausgedörrt, seine Zunge anschwellen und seine Lippen aufplatzen lassen. Jedes Mal wenn man ihn abspritzte wurde er geknebelt und mehr als ein paar Tropfen Feuchtigkeit bekam er nie ab. Er konnte das Wasser auf seinem Körper spüren, es riechen, aber nicht trinken. 

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Snape schloss die Augen. Diesmal waren sie zu früh. Seine Schultergelenke waren noch immer an ihrem angestammten Platz. Der Todesser, der immer mit ihm im Raum war und ihn wieder aufweckte, wenn er am Einnicken war, wurde normalerweise dann abgelöst, wenn sie seine Schultern wieder einrenkten.

Die Ketten liessen ihn auf den Boden gleiten, als sie gelockert wurden und zwei ihm unbekannte Todesser kamen zu ihm, lösten die Handfesseln, griffen ihn unter den Armen und hoben ihn mit einem Ruck aufrecht. Severus' Beine versagten ihm den Dienst und seine Arme begannen unangenehm zu kribbeln, als die Blutzirkulation wieder in Gang gesetzt wurde. Nach einem vergeblichen Versuch, die Füsse unter seinen Körper zu bekommen, gab er auf und sackte wieder im Griff seiner Bewacher zusammen. Die beiden Todesser, die ihn hielten, fackelten nicht lange und brachten ihn halb schleifend, halb tragend aus dem Raum. 

Im Moment war es Severus egal, wohin sie ihn brachten. Es konnte wohl kaum schlimmer werden.

Die beiden Todesser zerrten ihn verschiedenen Korridore entlang, seine blossen Füsse über den rauen Boden schleifend und Severus fühlte, wie sich sein Geist wieder zu vernebeln begann.

„Enervate!"

Mit einem geistigen Stöhnen fuhr Severus hoch, wieder den Bewusstseins-ziehenden Effekt des Fluches erfahrend. Er musste kurz bewusstlos gewesen sein, denn er sass nun auf einem einfachen Holzstuhl, seine Arme magisch an die Armlehnen gefesselt. Man hatte ihn in ein anderes, abgedunkeltes Kellergewölbe gebracht, doch er gab sich keine Mühe seine Umgebung näher zu erforschen,

Er fühlte sich miserabel. Ihm war schlecht vor lauter Müdigkeit. Hals, Schultern und Arme brannten, sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sein Mund mit Watte vollgestopft.

„Hallo Severus", begrüsste ihn Malfoy, der auf einem anderen Stuhl direkt vor ihm sass und ihn musterte. „Wie geht es dir?"

Severus konnte nicht antworten. Er wollte auch nicht. Er wollte nur wieder schlafen. Wenn er nur einfach die Augen schloss...

„Enervate!"

Abermals wurde er zurückgeholt, gerade als seine Sinne erneut zu schwinden begannen.

„Gebt ihm etwas Wasser", hörte er Malfoy sagen. 

Ja, gebt mir Wasser, flehte er innerlich. Der Durst war fast so schlimm wie die Müdigkeit. 

Alles was er jedoch bekam, war ein nasses Stück Stoff, das ihm an den Mund gehalten wurde. Doch es war ihm egal und er sog verzweifelt an der Feuchte. Das kleine bisschen Flüssigkeit benetzte seinen ausgedörrten Mund und ran herrlich kühl seine Kehle hinab. Es war himmlisch und nur zu schnell verschwand das Tuch wieder. Severus konnte gerade noch ein enttäuschtes Wimmern unterdrücken und fuhr sich stattdessen mit der nun befeuchteten Zunge über seine aufgesprungenen, schmerzenden Lippen.

„Später kriegst du mehr", versprach Malfoy und Severus schloss erschöpft die Augen. 

Jemand fasste ihn bei den Haaren und zog seinen Kopf langsam in den Nacken. „Schau mich an, Severus."

Malfoys Stimme war freundlich, dennoch wusste Snape, dass diese Freundlichkeit nicht echt war. Er ignorierte die Stimme.

„Man könnte meinen, dass dich Albus in der Zwischenzeit gefunden hätte, oder zumindest suchen würde", murmelte Malfoy und hatte damit auf einmal wieder Severus' Aufmerksamkeit. Er starrte den anderen Mann an, der ihn hinterhältig angrinste. 

„Was hast du nun davon, Severus, dass du uns verraten hast? Unser Meister hat dich aus dem Gefängnis geholt, Dumbledore jedoch rührt nicht mal den kleinen Finger um dich zu suchen. Sicherlich hättest du ihm schon vor langer Zeit Bericht erstatten sollen und ihm auch von unserem üblichen Treffpunkt erzählt."

Severus lächelte knapp. Malfoy ging noch immer davon aus, dass der Brief stimmte, aber Dumbledore würde wohl kaum in nächster Zeit erfahren, was mit ihm geschehen war. Sie hatten abgemacht keinen Kontakt zu haben, um die Mission nicht zu gefährden. Malfoy wusste das nicht. Würde Dumbledore wissen, dass er aufgeflogen war, dann würde er ihn nie im Stich lassen. Dafür war der alte Mann zu Gryffindorisch sentimental.

Doch auch Lucius lächelte breiter. „Ich wette ich weiss, was du denkst. Dass der alte Narr sofort nach dir suchen würde, wenn er von deiner Situation wusste. Nun, mein Lieber. Er weiss, dass deine Tarnung aufgeflogen ist."

Severus riss die Augen auf und hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Das war unmöglich. Woher sollte Albus es wissen? Er wollte protestieren, doch seine schmerzende Kehle liess keinen Ton zu.

Malfoy schien jedoch seine Gedanken zu erraten. „Ich würde gerne sagen, dass mein Sohn uns so gut informiert, jedoch scheint Goyles Sohn liebend gerne seiner Mutter zu schreiben, was in der Schule so alles passiert. Das meiste ist bloss idiotisches Teenagergestammel aber einiges davon ist sehr nützlich. Er hat uns schon haargenaue Informationen zukommen lassen, als du anfingst dich merkwürdig zu verhalten, und nun hat er uns gesagt, dass die Gryffindors eine Riesenparty gefeiert hatten, weil unser guter Freund Potter eine Vision hatte, wie du aufgeflogen bist."

Severus hatte Mühe, das alles zu verarbeiten. Sie wussten es? Wenn es Potter wusste, dann auch Albus. Das bedeutete, dass es noch einen kleinen Hauch einer Chance gab. Wenn ihn Albus fand, dann konnte er vielleicht noch entkommen. Sein Entschluss, dem dunklen Lord und Lucius nicht nachzugeben, wuchs wieder zu erneuter Festigkeit in ihm an. Albus würde ihn aus dieser Hölle holen. Früher oder später würde er ihn finden und das erste Mal in seinem Leben dankte Severus Snape für die Existenz von Harry Potter.

„Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen, wenn du denkst er könne dich retten. Goyle hat uns erzählt, dass eine wahre Euphorie durch die Schule ging und so ziemlich alle, ausser den Slytherins, froh ist, dich los zu sein. Albus scheint kein bisschen verändert und macht noch nicht einmal Anstalten, dich zu suchen. Seltsames Verhalten, für jemand, der behauptet, dich zu mögen, denkst du nicht? Er geht sogar soweit dich als seinen Enkel anzusehen, so wie er im Brief geschrieben hat. Dass er nicht wirklich mit dir verwandt ist, wissen wir beide ja. Wahrscheinlich hat er dir diese ganze Gefühlsduselei nur vorgespielt, weil er etwas von dir wollte. So wie alle das tun, die jemals freundlich zu dir sind. Aber das weißt du ja selber Severus. Wer will schon freiwillig mit solch einem bitteren, schleimigen, hässlichen Versager wie dir befreundet sein. Du warst es schon immer, und wirst es auch immer sein. Ein Mittel zum Zweck, so verzweifelt auf der Suche nach ehrlicher Zuneigung, dass du nie begreifen wirst, dass so jemand wie du nie gemocht werden kann."

Severus versuchte den Kopf verneinend zu bewegen, um die Worte  Malfoys abzuschütteln, doch der Griff des Todessers hielt ihn noch immer fest. Albus war nicht so. Malfoy log nur. Sicher war der Direktor schon auf der Suche nach ihm. Er war mehr als seinen Nutzen, den der alte Zauberer in ihm sah und selbst wenn Severus wusste, dass der Brief nicht von Dumbledore kam, dann sah ihn der Direktor doch fast als Familienangehörigen an. 

Gegen seinen Willen bemerkte Severus den schwachen Hauch des Zweifelns in sich hochkommen. Was wäre, wenn dem nicht so war? Wenn Malfoy doch recht hatte. Dass die ganze Schule feierte, erschien ihm wahrscheinlich. Und obwohl er wusste, dass er selber verantwortlich war, dass er andere immer von sich fern hielt um bloss nie verletzlich zu werden, so erschien ihm das Ganze doch ungerecht. Hatte er nicht genug getan, damit sie zumindest nicht gerade ein Fest veranstalteten, während er gefoltert wurde? Hatte er nicht schon so viel gelitten, dass man sich zumindest ohne Abscheu an ihn erinnern würde? Er hatte so sehr versucht unausstehlich und unverletzlich zu sein, dass er sich schlussendlich selber damit verletzt hatte. Malfoy hatte in einem Punkt recht. Er war ein bitterer, schleimiger, hässlicher Versager. Niemand hatte einen Grund irgend etwas an ihm zu mögen, ausser seiner Nützlichkeit. Niemand, der noch bei Sinnen war, würde ihn je vermissen – auch nicht Albus Dumbledore. Er spürte ein Stechen in seinen Augen und im Herzen bei dieser Erkenntnis, obwohl keine Tränen hervortraten. Irgendwo wusste er, dass der Schlafentzug, die Folter und seine Schwäche ihn so anfällig machten für Malfoys Worte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Die Hand liess seine Haare los und stützte nun fast zärtlich sein Kinn, als Malfoy nah an ihn herantrat. „Ich kann die Schmerzen beseitigen, Severus. Sag was ich hören will und ich erlöse dich von diesem Leben, in dem dich doch niemand haben will."

Malfoys Stimme klang ehrlich, doch in seinen hellen Augen lag ein triumphierendes Glitzern, das Severus aus seinem aus Erschöpfung hervorgerufenen Selbstmitleid riss und ihn so klar denken liess, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er war bis jetzt, wie Malfoy gesagt hatte, immer ein bitterer, schleimiger, hässlicher Versager gewesen, doch er würde nicht so sterben. Egal ob ihn Dumbledore finden würde oder nicht. Ob alles die Wahrheit war oder nur manipulierendes Gerede, diesmal würde Severus Snape nicht versagen.

Er öffnete den Mund um Lucius zu sagen, was er von ihm und Voldemort hielt, doch noch immer brachte er keinen Ton hervor. So begnügte er sich damit, seinen Gegenüber böse anzufunkeln und den Kopf energisch zu schütteln, selbst wenn diese Bewegung ein Schwindelgefühl aufkommen liess und die Erschöpfung an seinen letzten Kraftreserven zerrte.

„Enervate!"

Severus hasste diesen Fluch. Er hasste ihn über alle Maßen. Obwohl wieder wach, behielt er den Kopf jedoch hartnäckig unten.

„In Ordnung, Severus. Wenn du den harten Weg gehen willst, mir soll es recht sein", zischte Malfoy, die Freundlichkeit war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, wie wenn sie nie da gewesen wäre.

„Nott, Komm und halte seinen Kopf. Ich will, dass er zusieht."

Jemand, Nott wahrscheinlich, trat hinter ihn, fasste seinen Kopf zu beiden Seiten und zwang ihn aufzusehen. „Hallo Severus. Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ist schon ein Weilchen her." Notts Stimme hinter ihm jagte Severus einen Schauer über den Rücken, so zynisch und freudig ob der Situation klang sie.

Aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von dem Mann hinter ihm auf das kurze Messer gelenkt, das Lucius nun in der Hand hielt. Der blonde Todesser hob die Klinge vor sein Gesicht, als ob er sie untersuchen würde. „Bist du sicher, dass du es dir nicht einfacher machen willst?"

Severus konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Angst herunterzukämpfen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Malfoy mit dem relativ kleinen Messer vorhatte, aber es konnte nichts Gutes sein. Bisher hatte Voldemorts erster Todesser kaum eine der üblichen Foltermethoden angewandt und damit Severus einen Teil des Wissens und somit der Orientierung genommen. Dennoch atmete er nur tief ein und erwiderte stur Malfoys Blick.

Dieser seufzte theatralisch, bevor er seinen Blick auf Severus' linke Hand senkte. „Du hast schon immer sehr geschickte Hände gehabt, Severus." Er fuhr mit der Spitze des Messers wie abwesend federleicht über die einzelnen Finger Severus' linker Hand. „Du hast dein Äusseres nie für wichtig angesehen, Severus, doch in unseren reinblütigen Kreisen sollte man darauf achten, dass man angemessen aussieht, selbst wenn in deinem Fall nicht viel zu machen ist, ohne gleich Magie zu verwenden. Dennoch...", er machte eine Pause und legte seine freie Hand über Severus', seinen Daumen umfassend. Er hob das Messer und platzierte die Spitze an der Fingerkuppe, „... würde dir eine Maniküre sicher nicht schaden." Und mit diesen Worten, packte er den Finger schraubstockartig fest und schob das Messer qualvoll langsam unter das Nagelbett. 

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Schmerz vom Finger den Arm heraufwanderte. Malfoy schob das Messer weiter und bewegte es hin und her, bis er den Nagel soweit gelöst hatte, dass er ihn mit seinem eigenen Daumen auf der Klinge halten konnte und ihn mit einem Ruck vom Daumen riss.

Severus keuchte auf, aber er schrie nicht. Dennoch begann seine Hand zu zittern, als der Schmerz heftig weiter pochte, dort wo ihm Malfoy den Nagel ausgerissen hatte. Lucius hielt ihm den blutigen Nagel vor die Augen und Severus' Magen machte wieder einen Purzelbaum. Ihm war wirklich schlecht, obwohl er wusste, dass dies nur ein kleines harmloses Spielchen war, was sich Lucius nun wieder hatte einfallen lassen und was im grossen Schema nicht das schlimmste war, was man noch mit ihm anstellen würde. Dennoch zuckte er instinktiv zurück, als die nun blutige Klinge seinem linken Zeigefinger vom Handrücken bis zum Nagel entlang glitt. Nott lachte amüsiert hinter ihm, noch immer seinen Kopf immobil haltend und Malfoy grinste sadistisch, als er den Zeigefinger in einem festen Griff packte und das Messer vorne am Nagel platzierte. 

************

T.B.C.

An meine reviewer:

**Silverwolfe:** Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr glaube ich, dass die Person im Buch in irgend einer Form zurückkehren wird. Was ist sonst der Sinn hinter diesem Raum?

**Pe:** Ich denke sogar, dass man Voldies Tod nicht feiern sollte, auch wenn er ein Tyrann ist und Leute killt. Kein Tod sollte Anlass zur Feier sein. Erleichterung, ja, aber nicht Feier. Ja, und es wird noch heftiger. Der arme Snape. Habe dir übrigens das Kapitel per mail geschickt. Hoffe du hast es bekommen.

**Lorelei Lee:** Ich liebe solche Szenen auch, nur hoffe ich, dass ich nicht zu realistisch bin mit meinen Beschreibungen. Auch dir habe ich das inoffizielle Kapitel geschickt, wenn es auch etwas harmloser ausgefallen sein wird, als du vorschlugst *g*

**W'Erianya:** Nee, ewig nicht, aber schon noch ein bissel :-D

**Taliana: **Ich weiss nicht genau, wie viele Kapitel es werden, aber noch viele. Wie gesagt, geht es jetzt mehr um die psychologischen Effekte als die Action, (aber Handlung hat es schon, sei beruhigt). Die Folter ist auch nicht sinnlos. Ich bezwecke etwas damit und um dies glaubhaft zu machen, muss ich leider näher auf die Folter eingehen.

**Kirilein:** Nun, das inoffizielle Kapitel ist fertig, und leider ist es nicht Lucius. Wenn du das Kap trotzdem willst, sag es mir. Und danke für dein super Kompliment.

**Ciriana:** Genau. Sein Wille muss gebrochen werden, somit ist auch entschuldigt, wenn noch ein wenig weiter gefoltert wird. Das erreicht man nämlich nicht über Nacht. Vielleicht bei einem so sturen Hund wie Snape gar nicht, was meinst du?

**Thorin:** *lach* Nee, das ginge dann doch zu weit. Was sollen wir mit einem Torso–Snape. Aber interessante Vorstellung :-P Das mit den Phantomschmerzen weiss ich. Ich bin nämlich Krankenpflegerin. Kann dir auch genau sagen, warum einem etwas weh tun kann, das nicht mehr da ist, wenn du möchtest. Ach ja. Der Satz war vielleicht etwas umständlich, aber grammatisch völlig okay J

**Griffon:** Ich weiss, das es graphisch ist, aber ich hab ja davor gewarnt. Und ich tu das nicht, um Spannung zu erzeugen, sondern um gewisse Dinge, die später passieren, glaubhaft zu machen. Ausserdem habe ich mich wirklich informiert und all das wird oder wurde tatsächlich praktiziert, nur eben ohne Heilflüche und deshalb nicht so andauernd. (Im wirklichen Leben stirbt man auch an einer aufgeschlitzten Kehle, doch auch für diese Szene gab es zwei Gründe) Den einen, dass Harry und die Hogwarts-Crew denken er sei tot, ist schon klar. Der zweite kommt noch. Ich habe versucht, deine Fic zu lesen, aber bekam nach ein paar Sätzen immer eine Fehlermeldung und flog vom Netz. Was ich gelesen habe, fand ich super. Du hast einen wundervollen Stil und unglaubliches Talent, aber nach meiner Ansicht ist die ‚Folter' auch zu ‚romantisch–heldenhaft' Wenn jemand solche Schmerzen hat, wie durch den Crutiatus, dann wird kaum jemand sich das Schreien verkneifen können. Schreien ist eine normale, körperliche Reaktion des Körpers, zu versuchen den Schmerz rauszulassen. Höchstens einem tibetanischer Mönch, der sein Leben damit verbringt seinen Geist zu schulen, würde ich das zutrauen. Nicht Snape. Aber das ist natürlich nur Ansichtssache einer gelernten Krankenpflegerin, die dem Ganzen analytischer gegenüber steht. Ich werde auch noch graphischer werden, aber es ist nicht sinnloses Gemetzel, und auch die Gefühle Snapes werden beschrieben. Alles was ich schreibe, schreibe ich nach Plan und mit Grund. 


	35. Weg in die Freiheit

WARNUNG! (schon wieder :-p) Im zweiten Teil dieses Kapitels hat es einige Anspielungen für Buch fünf. Es ist nichts konkretes und wer das Buch nicht gelesen hat, wird wohl kaum schlau daraus werden oder es als Anspielung verstehen. Für alle die, die das Risiko nicht eingehen wollen, lest den Teil zwischen Remus und Sirius nicht.

Kapitel 34

_Weg in die Freiheit:_

__

Dass er wieder in seiner Zelle war, war Severus sich instinktiv bewusst, noch bevor er wieder ganz bei Bewusstsein war. Und man hatte ihn schlafen lassen. Endlich Schlaf. Der ewige Schwindel, die Übelkeit und die verschobene Unwirklichkeit, die sein Gehirn umgeben hatten, waren fast gänzlich verschwunden, wenn auch dafür die verschiedenen Schmerzen in seinem Körper wieder stärker waren. Vor allem sein Rücken und die Hände quälten ihn. 

Zumindest seine Schultern waren nur noch dumpf am Pochen, da er nicht mehr aufgehängt worden war und nun auf dem Bauch am Boden lag. Die Ketten, mit denen seine Handgelenke gefesselt waren, lagen schlaff auf dem Stein vor ihm.

Er hob den Kopf leicht vom Boden, folgte ihnen mit den Augen und sah, dass sie nicht mehr durch den Ring an der Decke gezogen waren und nun lose auf dem Boden lagen. Neben einem auf einem Stuhl eingedösten Goyle war das andere Ende fest angeschweisst in die Wand eingelassen worden.

Warum man ihm noch immer eine Wache in den Raum liess, war ihm ein Rätsel. Man schien ihn nicht mehr gewaltsam bei Bewusstsein halten zu wollen und er war auch nicht mehr an den Armen aufgehängt, so dass man im Auge behalten wollte, wann die Gelenke auskugelten. Als wenn er noch genug Kraft hätte, um noch aus den Ketten, dem verschlossenen Kerker und aus dem Gebäude zu kommen. Lächerlich. Malfoy und seine Schergen waren definitiv übervorsichtig.

Er schloss seine Augen wieder und legte den Kopf zurück auf den Boden. Er tat gut daran, die unerwartete Ruhe zu nutzen und so viel Kraft wie möglich zu sammeln, bevor die Folter weiterging. 

Das knarrende Geräusch der Steintür, als sie über den Grund knirschte, drang an seine Ohren. Das Geräusch war ihm schon so gewohnt, dass es ihn sicher bis in seine Träume verfolgen würde. Genauso sehr wie das hallende ‚Klonk', wenn die Tür beim Verlassen des Kerkers ins Schloss fiel und ihn mit grausamer Deutlichkeit daran erinnerte, dass er gefangen war. 

So wusste er ohne die Augen zu öffnen, dass jemand die Zelle betreten hatte. Vielleicht würde er zumindest etwas Genugtuung erfahren wenn Goyle zusammenstaucht wurde weil er eingenickt war. Severus tat sein Bestes, sich weiterhin bewusstlos zu stellen.

„Hey, Goyle", flüsterte Crabbe's Stimme eindringlich. „Wach auf."

Severus hätte am liebsten aufgestöhnt, unterdrückte es aber. Crabbe und Goyle, oder Dideldie und Dideldum, wie sie von Muggelgeborenen damals in der Schule genannt wurden, waren zu gute Freunde, und zu dämlich um den anderen anzuschwärzen.

Ein grunzendes Geräusch zeigte Severus, dass Goyle aufwachte. „Was machst du hier? Du bist noch nicht dran mit Wache halten", fragte er unter einem Gähnen.

„Was hältst du von einer kleinen Pause? Meine Frau hat mir etwas von ihrem berühmten Braten eingepackt und ich habe keine Lust alleine zu essen."

Ein tiefes Knurren seines Magens zeigte deutlich, was Goyle von dieser Vorstellung hielt. Severus verdrehte mental die Augen. Diese beiden verfressenen Idioten. Die dachten eher mit dem Magen als mit dem Hirn.

„Ich darf nicht, oder ich kriege Ärger mit Malfoy. Sorry." 

Wie Sorry er war, war auch klar hörbar aus seiner enttäuschten Stimme, fand Severus.

„Nun komm schon. Es dauert nicht lange. In zwanzig Minuten bist du wieder zurück. Snape ist noch immer bewusstlos und wird das auch noch eine Weile bleiben, nachdem was Malfoy ihm angetan hat. Der ist vollkommen fertig. Niemand wird etwas merken, aber ich bin es leid, immer nur entweder zu schlafen, oder den Verräter zu bewachen. Wir haben beide auch ein Leben, und eine Pause verdient."

„Ich weiss nicht recht."

„Komm schon. Man wird nichts merken. Malfoy ist nicht einmal hier, glaube ich."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Goyle schlussendlich. „Aber höchstens zwanzig Minuten."

Severus konnte sich das breite, dümmliche Grinsen Crabbes bildlich vorstellen. „Nur eine kleine Pause mit einem guten Freund. Raus aus dem stinkenden Loch hier. Du kannst es brauchen."

Roben rauschten und zwei Paar Füsse schritten weg. Die Tür bewegte sich wieder mit dem altbekannten Knirschen, und schloss sich... Snape stutzte. Moment mal, wo blieb das ‚Klonk'?

Er sah auf und drehte den Kopf so, dass er zu der Tür sehen konnte. Da war ein langer Schatten entlang der einen Seite. So breit, dass es aussah, als sei er von einer nicht ganz geschlossenen Tür geworfen. Wenn man nicht darauf achtete, dann würde man es sicher übersehen, und wenn Severus nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre und durch das fehlende Geräusch der sich schliessenden Tür aufmerksam geworden wäre, wäre es ihm sicherlich auch entgangen.

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer entflammte in Severus und er schluckte schwer.

Dass die Tür offen war, würde ihm nichts nützen. Das Gebäude, in dem diese Kerker lagen, war sicherlich schwer bewacht und er war ausserdem noch immer angekettet.

Sein Blick senkte sich auf die Eisenringe um seine, von seiner letzten hängenden Erfahrung, wundgescheuerten Handgelenke. Die Eisenringe waren magisch verschlossen und zeigten deshalb auch weder Öffnung noch ein Schloss, das er eventuell aufbrechen hätte können.

Die Reifen bewegten sich und scheuerten wieder gegen seine wunde Haut. Severus verzog das Gesicht. Dieser neue Schmerz war zu ertragen, neben dem Durst, den Qualen, die von seinem Rücken und Hals und dem Brennen an seinen Fingerkuppen ausging. Trotzdem bewegte er die Reifen etwas höher die Arme hinauf, um die schmerzenden Stellen zu entlasten. Er sah keine Notwendigkeit, die Schmerzen nicht zu mindern, wenn es ihm so einfach möglich war, bloss weil sie nicht so sehr weh taten, wie seine anderen Verletzungen, gegen die er nichts unternehmen konnte. Er war dankbar, dass er so schlanke Hände und Vorderarme hatte, so dass er die Reifen bis fast zur Mitte des Vorderarmes hochschieben konnte. Es war eines seiner Eigenarten und sein Vater hatte ihn oft beschimpft und ihn verhöhnt, dass er Hände wie ein Mädchen hatte. Er hatte immer elegante und geschickte Hände gehabt, ein Teil der Gründe, warum er so gut in Zaubertränke war. Er hatte das nötige Geschick mit heiklen Zutaten umzugehen und sie zu verarbeiten. 

Nun, dem hatte Malfoy, mit dem Ausreissen der Fingernägel, auch entgegengewirkt. Jetzt waren seine Hände blutverkrustet und die Fingerkuppen eine hässliche Fleischmasse.

Wenn er hier nicht sowieso sterben würde, dann würden die Nägel wieder nachwachsen und seine Hände würden wieder genauso elegant sein wie zuvor. Wie sagte man so schön? Wenn das Wörtchen wenn nicht wär....

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee und er drehte sich auf den Rücken, seinen linken Arm vor sein Gesicht hebend. Wenn er die Reifen so weit seinen Arm hochschieben konnte...

Er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht funktionieren würde, doch wenn die Fesseln für die durchschnittlichen Handgelenke eines erwachsenen Mannes gedacht waren, dann hatte er vielleicht eine Chance.

Severus griff nach dem Reif und schob ihn zurück bis an die Hand. Soweit, bis er an der Handwurzel anschlug, vom Daumen blockiert. Normalerweise würde das Metal nicht darüber passen, doch wenn er es richtig anwinkelte, den Daumen eng anlegte und etwas Gewalt ausübte, könnte es gehen.

Die in ihm aufsteigende Hoffnung und Aufregung unterdrückend, begann Severus das Metall in wankenden Bewegungen immer weiter zu arbeiten. 

Es war nicht einfach und Severus biss entschlossen die Zähne zusammen, als seine Haut aufgeschürft wurde und seine geschundenen Finger wieder stärker zu schmerzen und sogar zu bluten anfingen. Aber es klappte tatsächlich und mit einem letzten gewaltsamen Ruck, hielt er plötzlich den leeren Reifen in seiner rechten Hand.

Severus hatte alle Mühe, ein aufgeregten Freudenschrei zu unterdrücken. Noch war er nicht geflohen, doch er fühlte so viel Hoffnung, wie er sie seit seiner Gefangennahme nicht mehr gehabt hatte.

Der zweite Reifen war etwas schwieriger zu entfernen, da seine Hände vor Aufregung zu zittern angefangen hatten. Doch nach einigen weiteren Minuten war er von der Kette befreit. Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, rollte er sich wieder auf den Bauch und versuchte auf seine Hände und Knie zu kommen. Es war schnell klar, dass die fortgesetzte Folter und der Mangel an Wasser und Essen seinem Körper zugesetzt hatte. Er würde es nicht schaffen, ohne Stütze zu gehen. So kroch er mühsam, und so schnell er konnte zu der Tür. Dort schaffte er es, sich an der Wand abstützend, auf die Füsse zu kommen. 

Sofort überkam ihn ein heftiger Schwindel und alles drehte sich um ihn. Seine Sinne begannen zu schwinden, doch er kämpfte darum, das Bewusstsein zu behalten. Erst als sich seine Sicht etwas klärte und er wieder wusste, wo oben und unten war, schob er sich etwas von der Wand ab, eine Hand zur Stütze immer noch daran gelehnt, und wandte sich der Tür zu.

Wie er gehofft hatte, war sie nicht eingerastet und als er sein Gewicht dagegen stemmte, ging sie schwerfällig auf. 

Severus dankte jeder möglichen Göttlichkeit, die bereit war zuzuhören. Er hatte eine Chance. Wenn er aus den Kerkern kam, dann konnte er sich irgendwo verstecken bis er genug Kräfte gesammelt hatte und versuchen konnte nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen.

Entschlossen, befahl er seinen fast kraftlosen Beine, ihn durch die Tür auf den tunnelartigen Korridor vor der Zelle zu tragen.

***

„Sirius? Ich habe gute Nachrichten. Wo bist du?"

Remus Lupin betrat Albus Dumbledores Büro mit federndem Schritt und einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Als er keine Antwort bekam, ging er zu einem Büchergestell an der linken Wand und zog erst ein dünnes rotes, und dann ein gewaltiges, in braunes Leder gefasstes Buch halb hervor und sah zu, wie sich der verborgenen Eingang zu Dumbledores privaten Räumen öffnete, als das Regal zur Seite schwang.

Er betrat den kleinen Salon, der zu Dumbledores verschiedenen Wohnräumen führte, in dessen Gästeraum im Moment Sirius Black wohnte. 

„Sirius?" rief er noch einmal und durch die eine Tür zur rechten kam Sirius Black hereingeschlendert. Er trug ein einfaches weisses Hemd, schwarze Hosen und war barfuss. Sein nasses Haar war er soeben mit einem Frotteetuch am Trockenrubbeln. 

„Was gibt's denn, Remus? Ich war gerade unter der Dusche."

Remus grinste nur noch breiter. „Albus hat es geschafft. Die Dementoren werden von Askaban abgezogen. Er hat endlich Fudge überzeugen können, dass das knapp verhinderte Desaster mit den Dementoren die Harry angreifen wollten, und das gerade noch verhindert werden konnte, nur die Spitze des Eisberges war und dass man keine genügende Kontrolle über diese Monster, und alle, die sie kommandieren, hat."

„Endlich!" rief Sirius und hob die Augen beschwörend zum Himmel. „Das hat ja ewig gedauert. Ich dachte schon, dass wir gar keine Resultate erzielen werden."

„Ja, aber du kennst ja Albus. Der gibt nicht so schnell auf und schafft es irgendwie immer, andere soweit zu bringen, dass sie das tun, was er will. Jetzt muss er nur noch den Rest der Unterstützung des Ministeriums bekommen. Wir brauchen mehr Leute. Wenn wir nur alle zusammenhalten dann können wir Den-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf auch so besiegen. Vielleicht wird ja doch alles noch gut und Snapes Auffliegen hat nicht die letztmögliche vergebene Chance bedeutet."

Sirius' Gesicht wurde schlagartig ernst und betrübt. Harry hatte es sehr schwer damit gehabt, dass er aus einem falschen Glauben heraus die Mission zum Scheitern gebracht hatte. Er gab sich die Schuld und kaute sehr daran. Sirius versuchte ihn so gut als möglich abzulenken, doch tagsüber sah er ihn nie, wegen des Unterrichts. Remus allerdings hatte dort, wo Sirius nicht sein konnte, den Job übernommen, den Jungen zu überwachen. 

„Und wie ging es Harry heute?" fragte er besorgt.

„Er hat sich etwas beruhigt, glaube ich", antwortete Lupin mit einem nicht minder besorgten Stirnrunzeln.

„Denkst du, dass er endlich versteht, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist, dass Snape aufgeflogen ist?"

„Oh, er versteht schon, aber das ist nicht die Frage. Das Gewissen hört leider selten auf Logik, vor allem bei einem sechzehnjährigen Jungen."

Es war einen Moment ruhig, und Sirius biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe.

„Denkst du ich bin ein schlechter Mensch, weil ich ihn hasse?" fragte er schliesslich unsicher.

„Wen meinst du?" fragte Remus sachte.

Sirius seufzte und drehte sich von seinem alten Freund weg und starrte auf ein Gemälde an der Wand, auf dem zwei Pferde friedlich grasten. „Snape. Ich weiss was er für uns riskiert hat, dass ich ihm dankbar sein müsste, dass er geholfen hat die Zukunft zu ändern, aber ich schaffe es nicht, Trauer über seinen Tod zu empfinden. Alles was ich fühle, wenn ich an ihn denke, ist Wut darüber, dass sich seinetwegen Harry nun ein schlechtes Gewissen macht."

Lupin schmunzelte. „Es ist menschlich, Sirius, sonst nichts. Jemanden Dank zu zollen, bedeutet den anderen anzuerkennen und ihn ein Stück weit zu respektieren, und dass man seine Handlung achten sollte. Severus und du ihr habt eine zu lange, und zu holperige Geschichte zusammen um so eine Achtung dem anderen gegenüber zuzugeben. Ich vermute stark, dass Severus damals auch nicht sehr dankbar gewesen war, als James ihm das Leben gerettet hat. 

Um seinen Tod zu bedauern, müsstest du aufhören ihn als Abbild all dessen zu sehen, was du hasst und wogegen du dich immer gewehrt hast. Du müsstest anfangen, ihn als Mensch zu sehen."

Sirius fuhr wieder herum um dem Werwolf einen beleidigten Blick zuzuwerfen. „Was redest du für einen Blödsinn. Natürlich weiss ich, dass er ein Mensch war. Aber von der miesesten, unmenschlichsten und doppelzüngigsten Art, die es auf dieser Welt gibt. Er hat so viele Leben zerstört als Todesser, und eine gute Tat wird ihn davon nicht reinwaschen. Bei allem Respekt für das Risiko, das er einging und seinem Tod gegenüber, so ist sein Leben doch ein geringerer Verlust, als das Scheitern der Mission. Aber die Chancen waren ja von Anfang an nicht gut.

Dieser verfluchte Hauself hätte ja auch mehr unternehmen können, als uns nur Informationen und das Rezept zu geben. Die Tatsache, dass er ein Jahr in die Vergangenheit gereist ist, zeigt deutlich, dass mehr hinter der Magie dieser Kreaturen steckt."

„Das mehr hinter den Hauselfen steht, weiss wohl jeder Zauberer, der Augen im Kopf hat. Nur halten diese kleinen Kerle sehr geschickt versteckt, wozu sie alles fähig sind. Aber dass sie sehr mächtig sind, steht wohl ausser Frage."

„Nur frage ich mich, warum sie sich dann so herumkommandieren lassen und ihre grösste Ambition es ist uns zu dienen", murrte Sirius etwas abfällig.

„Es ist ihre Natur. Genau wie es in der Natur eines Vogels ist zu fliegen, oder eines Werwolfes zu töten. Und ich muss sagen, dass ich um unser aller Wohl willen, froh bin, dass sie nicht aggressivere Ambitionen haben. Auf jeden Fall hat Dobby bewiesen, dass er Harry gegenüber sehr loyal ist, selbst wenn er frei ist."

„Loyalität ist auch nicht immer das alles", knurrte Sirius.

Lupin winkte ab. „Sei nicht so bitter. Dobby hat uns ja gewarnt. Was mich daran erinnert, warum bist du noch immer hier? Albus hat dem Orden von dem Plan erzählt. Du brauchst nicht mehr hier eingesperrt zu sein."

Sirius schnaubte. „Wenn ich zum Hauptquartier gehe, dann wechsle ich nur ein Gefängnis mit dem anderen. Snape ist nicht der einzige, der bei diesem Plan verloren hat. Ich kann mich nicht mehr hinter Schnuffel verstecken und hier habe ich zumindest Harry, dich und Albus immer um mich und auch die Erinnerungen sind in diesen Räumen und den geheimen Gängen Hogwarts besser. Ausserdem hat mir Albus versprochen, dass ich von Zeit zu Zeit in den Verbotenen Wald darf um an die frische Luft zu kommen. Dort werde ich kaum jemanden treffen, der mich in der Hundegestalt erkennt." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Wenn nur die Auroren endlich abziehen würden..."

„Severus' Botschaft hat geholfen Fudge zu überzeugen. Dass die Auroren nun hier herumlungern ist unangenehm, aber nach noch ein zwei Wochen, werden sie sicher abziehen, wenn bis dann kein Angriff auf die Schule erfolgt ist."

„Ich hoffe du hast recht. Harry hat schon genug Sorgen, da braucht er nicht irgendwelche Auroren, die ihn ständig nerven, bloss weil er der Junge ist, der überlebte."

*********************

T.B.C.


	36. Das Spiel des Teufels

Kapitel 35:

_Das Spiel des Teufels:_

Snape erkannte sehr schnell, dass er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wo er sich befand. Er war sich so ziemlich sicher, dass er noch nie in diesen Kerkern gewesen war, wenn sie auch redlich in Gebrauch zu sein schienen. 

Als er sich den Gang entlang kämpfte kam er an manchen Steintüren vorbei, gleich derer, die seine Zelle verschlossen hatte und irgendwo aus den Gängen echote von Zeit zu Zeit ein heiserer Schrei. Diese Gänge waren eng, dunkel und rochen nach Moder. Der Boden war relativ eben gearbeitet, doch die Wände sahen an gewissen Stellen so unregelmässig aus, als wären sie in einen Felsen geschlagen worden, und nicht als wenn sie gemauert wären. Severus folgte dem Gang, an dem seine Zelle gelegen war und der etwas breiter und besser beleuchtet war als die dunklen Korridore, die von Zeit zu Zeit schräg nach unten weggingen. Er hatte wirklich nicht viel Ahnung, wohin er ging, doch gab er sich Mühe, sich von den schwächer werdenden Schreien weg zu bewegen. Da es nirgends ein Fenster gab und nur vereinzelte Fackeln die Wände in zitternde und funkelnde Spiele von Schatten und Licht tauchten, konnte er davon ausgehen, dass er sich unter der Erde befand. So fielen alle abwärts führenden Gänge schon mal aus. Er musste nach oben, und zwar so schnell als möglich, bevor man merkte, dass er weg war. Wenn seine Flucht bemerkt würde, während er sich noch hier unten befand, dann wäre er in der Falle. Wenn nur sein Körper nicht so schmerzen, und Durst und Schwäche ihn nicht so stark schwanken lassen würde. In diesem Zustand konnte er froh sein, wenn er sich einigermassen aufrecht halten konnte, auch wenn er nur stolpernd vorwärts kam, seine Füsse immer schwerer und sein Tempo fortwährend langsamer wurden.

Die Gänge selbst schienen wie ausgestorben, da die anwesenden Todesser wahrscheinlich damit beschäftigt waren, die arme schreiende Seele irgendwo hinter ihm zu foltern. Ob es Glück oder Zufall war, oder nur die Tatsache, dass es nach Goyles Aussage nach Essenszeit war, wusste Severus nicht. Es war ihm auch total egal. Hauptsache er kam hier raus und so wie es im Moment aussah, waren seine Chancen nicht ganz so schlecht als wie er es zuerst erwartet hatte. Wenn sein Glück anhielt, dann würde er es vielleicht auch schaffen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Trotz dem erbärmlichen Zustand in dem er sich befand, überkam ihn ein stärkendes euphorisches Gefühl. Er würde es diesen Gryffindors schon zeigen und ihnen die Lust zum Feiern gehörig verderben. Dass seine Folter von ihnen gefeiert wurde, war dabei noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste, was ihm dieses Haus angetan hatte. Seit dem Tag, an dem er Hogwarts zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, hatten sich gewisse Gryffindors zum Ziel gemacht, ihn fertig zu machen und zu brechen. Dennoch hatte er überlebt und er würde zurück kommen, nur um ihnen das Leben erneut zur Hölle zu machen. Das Haus Potters und Blacks war nie nett zu ihm gewesen und er war bereit mit gleicher Münze zurückzuzahlen. Oh ja. Diese dickköpfigen, dummen Schüler konnten sich auf Strafarbeiten und abgezogene Punkte gefasst machen, bis ihnen Hören und Sehen verging.

Er hatte Albus' Freundschaft und den Respekt der Slytherins und der meisten Lehrer, auf jeden Fall derjenigen, auf die er Wert legte. Für den Rest – da war er froh, sie nicht zu nah an sich heran zu lassen. 

Severus Snape wurde von niemandem fertig gemacht und er würde derjenige sein, der zuletzt lachte. Als er sich die zukünftigen Schulstunden und eventuelle Bestrafungen ausdachte, zog sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln über sein Gesicht und es war ihm auch egal, dass durch diese Gestik seine ausgedörrten Lippen schmerzten und wieder aufrissen.

Der Gang begann sich sachte nach oben zu neigen und Severus gab sich alle Mühe, sein wild schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Die Schwäche und die Schmerzen in seinem Körper wurden in den Hintergrund gedrängt, als die Aufregung der nahen Freiheit das Adrenalin in sein Blut trieb. All seine Bemühungen, das Gefühl der Erleichterung und der Hoffnung zu unterdrücken wurden sinnlos, als er aber erkannte, wie der Gang heller wurde, und als er um eine Kurve bog, sah er eine helle Wand von Tageslicht, das grell den Gang zwanzig Meter vor ihm erhellte. Die letzten Kraftreserven von seiner Aufregung aktiviert, beschleunigte er seine stolpernden Schritte der Freiheit entgegen. 

Er trat in das Licht und musste einen Moment seine Augen schliessen, als die nicht mehr gewohnte Helligkeit sich auf seiner Netzhaut einzubrennen schien. Vorsichtig blinzelte er und versuchte die Augen in schmalen Schlitzen offen zu halten. Nach und nach gewöhnte er sich an die Helle und musste sogar feststellen, dass die Sonne gar nicht schien, sondern sich hinter einer Decke grauer Wolken versteckten. Dennoch kam ihm alles hell und wunderbar vor und er fühlte sich, wie wenn er nach monatelangem Regen endlich wieder die Sonne sehen würde. Am liebsten hätte er laut aufgelacht, aber er wusste, dass er noch nicht in Sicherheit war. Er musste acht geben, dass er nicht irgend einer Wache, die es mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit rund um das Versteck gab, in die Arme lief. Jetzt kam ihm zu Gute, dass er Voldemort und seine Gewohnheiten kannte. 

Er würde unter normalen Umständen leicht an den Wachen vorbeischleichen können, ohne dass sie ihn entdeckten. Er war gerissen genug. Das Problem würde eher darin bestehen, dass er seinen Körper dazu bringen konnte, zu kooperieren. So wie es im Moment aussah, war er kaum in der Lage, ohne sich an die Wand hinter sich zu lehnen, seinen Körper aufrecht zu halten. Und das war jetzt, wo das Adrenalin noch immer hoch stand. Wenn die erste Aufregung über die plötzliche Befreiung abflachte, würde sein Körper den Preis für den momentanen Energieschub zahlen. Bis dahin musste er von hier fort sein. 

Er sah sich etwas genauer um. Der Eingang zu den Kerkern, in denen er die letzten paar Tage verbracht hatte, war tatsächlich eine Höhle, tief am Fuss eines hochaufragenden Steinbruches. Wo dieser Steinbruch war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen, aber es war auch nicht wichtig. Sobald er erst ausserhalb des Apparierschutzes war, den Voldemort logischerweise um jeden seiner Kerker legte, und sein Körper bis dahin noch mitspielte, dann konnte er sich nach Hogsmeade und in Sicherheit apparieren.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und konzentrierte sich darauf, sich von der Wand am Eingang der Höhle zu lösen und einige Schritte auf die geröllbeladene Ebene zu machen. Er brauchte seine ganze Konzentration und Willenskraft, um das Zittern in seinen Beinen und den Schwindel in seinem Kopf zu unterdrücken. 

Entschlossen biss er die Zähne zusammen. Er würde nicht aufgeben, so kurz vor dem Ziel. Er würde zurück nach Hogwarts kommen. Zurück zu dem Ort, den er als einziges je Heim genant hatte. Zurück zu Albus und seinen Slytherins.

Ein höhnendes Lachen zu seiner Linken liess sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen und ihn stocksteif verharren. 

„So wie du aussiehst schaffst du es nicht einmal zehn Meter weit zu kommen, geschweige denn von hier zu fliehen."__

Er wirbelte herum, demolierender Schock alle seine Gedanken betäubend.

Zehn Meter neben ihm, nahe der Wand des Steinbruches, stand Malfoy und Nott, beide ein sadistisch–überhebliches Lächeln aufgesetzt. Neben ihnen stand ein breit grinsender Crabbe und ein etwas dümmlich-verlegen dreinschauenden Goyle.

Severus sah die Szene, aber sein Gehirn registrierte sie nicht recht, obwohl er die Situation instinktiv richtig einschätzte. So wie sich sein Gehirn dagegen sträuben würde, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, weil sie einfach zu schrecklich, erniedrigend und unfair war.

„Ich habe wegen dir eine Wette mit Nott hier verloren, Severus. Ich hätte jedenfalls nie gedacht, dass du überhaupt so weit kommen würdest, wenn wir dir die Möglichkeit zur Flucht liessen."

Und dann machte alles schmerzhaft Sinn. Der Abzug Goyles, die offengelassene Zellentür, die locker sitzenden Handschellen, alles war Absicht gewesen. Ein weiteres krankes Spiel Malfoys. Und er war blind und naiv in die Falle gegangen. 

Und dann brach es zum ersten Mal wirklich über ihn herein. Er würde hier nicht mehr rauskommen. Dessen ungeachtet er nie ein Mann gewesen war, der in Fantasien schwebte, so war doch immer dieser Schimmer von Hoffnung gewesen, dass er diese Folter doch irgendwie überleben würde. Obgleich er immer gewusst hatte, dass dieser Ort und Malfoy sein Tod sein würden, hatte doch sein Unterbewusstsein in einer Unbeirrbarkeit wie sie nur der menschliche Selbsterhaltungswille fertig bringen konnte, daran festgehalten, dass es erst vorüber war, wenn sein Herz zu schlagen aufgehört hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er die Hoffnungslosigkeit noch zurückhalten können, doch nun traf sie auf ihn mit der Heftigkeit einer Flutwelle.

Er begann wieder heftiger zu zittern unter der Wucht des neuen Gefühls. „Nein, nein, nein", flüsterte er, ohne sich bewusst zu sein was er überhaupt verneinte. Es erschien bloss alles auf einmal so sinn- und hoffnungslos und er debattierte für einen Moment mit sich, ob er lachen oder weinen wollte, entschied sich aber danach für ein alles verdrängendes Kopfschütteln.

„Bringt ihn zurück in seine Zelle", befahl Malfoy gleichgültig und Crabbe und Goyle bewegten sich mit solch einer gemächlichen Nebensächlichkeit auf ihn zu, als wären sie geschickt worden, Brennholz zu sammeln.

Doch als sie nach seinen Oberarmen griffen, kam wieder Leben in Severus. Dies war das letzte Mal, dass er den freien Himmel sehen würde. Wenn er erst in dem Loch zurück war, dann wäre er schon lebendig begraben. Und er begann sich zu wehren, gegen den Griff der beiden Todesser anzukämpfen und mit den Fäusten blind nach ihnen zu schlagen. 

Seine Handlungen waren instinktiv, panisch und alles andere als kontrolliert, doch seine beiden Bewacher waren zu überrascht, und er schaffte es, Crabbe einen heftigen Schlag an die Nase zu versetzen. Dieser heulte auf und seine beiden Hände fuhren zu seinem Gesicht, die schmerzende Stelle bedeckend. Auch Goyle liess seinen Arm überrascht los und Severus stolperte einige Schritte zurück, seine beiden Angreifer, nach Atem keuchend und in Abwehrhaltung und mit wildem Blick, nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Malfoy schien über seinen Widerstand nicht sehr erfreut zu sein, wenn er auch eher ungeduldig als besorgt klang. „Crabbe, Goyle, ihr beiden Idioten. Sagt mir nicht, dass ihr Angst von ihm habt. Snape sieht aus wie ein verschrecktes Reh und ist im Moment etwa genauso gefährlich. Schnappt ihn euch endlich!"

Die beiden zögerten nur noch eine weitere Sekunde, bevor sie sich mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn stürzten und ihn mit ihrem puren Körpergewicht von den Beinen rissen.

Severus fühlte den Aufprall von vorne, einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor er die Orientierung verlor und mit seinem Rücken fest auf dem harten Steinboden aufschlug. Ein Laut des Schmerzes und der Überraschung bildete sich in seiner Kehle, doch durch die Wucht des Aufpralles, die alle Luft aus seinen Lungen trieb, kam nur ein überraschtes Keuchen über seine Lippen und seine Umwelt verschwamm für einen Moment.

Als sich seine Sicht wieder klärte, lag er noch immer auf dem Boden, sein Blick auf den Himmel über ihm mit den höhnend friedlich vorbeiziehenden Wolken und das schwere Gewicht Crabbes und Goyles lastete auf seinem Oberkörper und seinen Beinen, es unmöglich machend, dass er sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegen konnte, geschweige denn mehr als sehr oberflächlich atmen zu können.

Severus versuchte erst mal sich zu fangen und dann ragte plötzlich Malfoy neben seinem Kopf in die Höhe, seine Gestalt absurd in die Länge gezogen durch Severus' Blickfeld neben Lucius' Füssen.

Der blonde Todesser sah hochmütig zu ihm hinunter, seine linke Augenbraue missbilligend erhoben. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe und richtete ihn auf Severus' Gesicht.

„Das war nicht sehr klug, Severus. Für deinen Fluchtversuch und die Gegenwehr werde ich dich bestrafen müssen, das weißt du doch."

Severus war wieder etwas bei Sinnen, die Panikattacke von vorhin war zusammen mit seiner Kraft erloschen, und nun mischte sich Wut, Enttäuschung und Hoffnungslosigkeit zusammen und er begann sich wieder gegen das Gewicht auf seiner Brust, das es so schwer machte zu atmen, aufzulehnen.

„Halte ihn endlich still Goyle", kam Malfoys gebellter Befehl und der Körper über seiner Brust wurde noch schwerer, nun endgültig seine Gelegenheit zu atmen unmöglich machend. Er japste nach Luft, während die Panik zu ersticken langsam in ihm hoch kroch. 

Das spitze Ende eines Zauberstabes, das sich in die Haut seiner Stirne bohrte, lenkte ihn kurzfristig von seinem Sauerstoffproblem ab und er konnte den oberen Schaft des Holzinstruments und Lucius' Hand erkennen, als dieser sich hinuntergebeugt hatte und seinen Zauberstab mit wütend glitzernden Augen gegen seine Stirne presste.

„Stupefy!"

*************

Bis vor sechs Jahren hatte Harry noch nie von einem Sport gehört der Quidditch hiess. Vor fünf Jahren war er bereits der jüngste Sucher seit über hundert Jahren gewesen und vor vier Jahren, als sein grösster Rivale Draco Malfoy zum Sucher der Slytherins geworden war, war Quidditch zu einem reinen Spiel um Prestige zwischen den beiden Häusern geworden. Hier konnten sie ihre tief verwurzelte Feindschaft relativ offen – nur den Regeln des Spiels unterworfen – austragen. 

Doch die Härte und Entschlossenheit, die bis jetzt in den Spielen zwischen den beiden Häusern dargelegt worden waren, waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was dieses Jahr auf dem Spielfeld abging. Die Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern war seit der Geschichte mit Snape zu offensichtlichem Hass geworden. Harry war sich sicher, dass die Sache mit ihrem Hauslehrer nur ein Auslöser gewesen war, der das Ganze beschleunigt hatte. Früher oder später, vor allem mit Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung, wäre die Spannung sowieso zu gross gewesen, um nicht irgendwann in einer Explosion zu enden. Harry machte das Verhalten der Slytherins jedoch nur schwerer, damit zu leben, wofür er verantwortlich war. Mit einem Seufzer riss er sich aus den Gedanken und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spiel unter ihm. Auf einem Besen, mitten in der Luft, mit Klatschern, die ihm jederzeit um die Ohren fliegen konnten, war wohl kaum eine ideale Zeit, seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen.

Er sah zu, wie Ron gerade mit einem waghalsigen Manöver erfolgreich einen Punkt der gegnerischen Mannschaft verhinderte. Ron war seit etwas über einem Jahr Hüter ihres Teams, da Woods ja zu Ende ihres vierten Jahres seinen Schulabschluss gemacht hatte. Ron war kein solch geborener Flieger wie zum Beispiel Harry, aber was ihm an angeborenem Talent fehlte, machte er mit Willen und harter Arbeit wett und seit er im letzten Sommer mit Harry so häufig trainiert hatte, war er wirklich gut geworden. Obwohl er sich immer über das Training beschwerte, war sein Freund immer der Erste, der zum Feld kam, und der Letzte, der es wieder verliess. 

Harry suchte nach Malfoy, und fand ihn etwas über ihm in der Luft, das Spielfeld mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach dem Schnatz absuchend. Harry beobachtete ebenfalls das Feld unter ihm, doch sah er nirgends das goldene Aufblitzen des kleinen geflügelten Balls.

Doch auf einmal sog Draco über ihm scharf die Luft ein und ein silbergrüner Blitz schoss an Harry vorbei, ihn heftig anrempelnd. Harry verlor kurz das Gleichgewicht und brauchte eine Sekunde um den ausscherenden Besen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Malfoy hatte ihn mit Absicht angeschubst, und das auch nicht zum ersten Mal heute. Der blonde Slytherin jagte mit seinem Besen dem Boden entgegen und Harry riss seinen Nimbus 2000 herum um ihm zu folgen. Malfoy musste den Schnatz gesichtet haben und Harry wäre verflucht, wenn er sich einfach zurücklehnen und dem anderen Team den Sieg schenken würde. So folgte er dem anderen Sucher.

Sie schossen bald Seite an Seite den unteren Rängen entlang. Harry hatte den Schnatz nun auch gesehen, als dieser in einem wilden Zick-Zack über den Grund schoss, verfolgt von beiden Suchern. Harry wollte den Sieg. Er war der bessere Flieger als Draco, aber der Slytherin war dafür ruchlos und schreckte nicht davon zurück, unfair zu kämpfen. Er war sich entfernt dem Jubel und der Anfeuerungen des Teams sowie der Zuschauer bewusst, und vermutete aus Erfahrung, dass wohl jedes Augenpaar nun auf ihnen lag. Langsam schob er sich an Malfoy vorbei und wich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus, als Draco seinen Besen zur Seite riss, um ihn anzurempeln. Dadurch war nun aber Draco noch weiter hinter ihm zurückgefallen und Harry streckte seinen Arm nach dem kleinen Ball aus, der vor ihm herflog.

Er lehnte sich etwas vor, ohne das Tempo zu verringern und schon streiften seine Finger die flatternden Flügel, als ein gewaltiger Schmerz durch seine Narbe fuhr.

Er bemerkte noch knapp, dass er die Kontrolle über den Besen verlor und dann schlug sein Körper in einer Explosion aus Schmerz am Boden auf und alles wurde schwarz um ihn.

Er befand sich auf einer Waldlichtung, direkt neben einer Gruppe verhüllter Gestalten mit weißen Masken.

Instinktiv schreckte Harry zurück, doch die Todesser schienen ihn überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Diese Tatsache und die stechenden Schmerzen seiner Narbe sagten Harry, dass er gar nicht wirklich hier war und nur wieder eine Vision hatte.

Jetzt merkte er auch das Gewimmer vor ihm und er sah einen zitternden, jammernden Pettigrew, der sich am Boden wand, eine Spur Speichel aus seinem Mund rinnend und die bedrohliche Gestalt Voldemorts, der seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann vor ihm gerichtet hatte. 

Dieser schien zu kochen vor Wut. Seine Lippen waren bedrohlich verzogen und seine unmenschlich roten Augen schienen vor Zorn zu leuchten. 

Der dunkle Zauberer löste den Fluch, doch Pettigrew blieb wimmernd am Boden liegend. Voldemort ignorierte ihn und wandte sich an die anderen Todesser. „Hat noch jemand so gute Nachrichten? Die Dementoren waren wichtig für mich, dort wo sie waren. Dumbledore hat uns mit seiner erneuten Einmischung die letzte Möglichkeit genommen, alle meine ehemaligen Diener aus Askaban zu holen."

Er suchte die Reihen seiner Leute ab, doch niemand meldete sich. Voldemort machte ein Geräusch, das verdächtig wie ein Knurren tönte.

„Malfoy!" zischte er.

Eine der vermummten Gestalten löste sich, trat ohne ihn weiter zu beachten über den zusammengekauerten Pettigrew hinweg und kniete sich vor Voldemort nieder, seinen Kopf respektvoll gesenkt.

Nimm die Maske ab und steh auf, Lucius", befahl der dunkle Lord.

Malfoy gehorchte, behielt aber eine kaum angedeutete, unterwürfige Haltung bei, seinen Meister jedoch offen ansehend.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass du bessere Nachrichten hast, Lucius? Wie geht es mit deinem Projekt voran?"

„Es läuft alles nach Plan, Meister. Der erste Schritt ist vollbracht. Er ist soweit geschwächt, dass er empfänglich für Manipulationen ist."

Harry wurde neugierig. Er wusste nicht, wovon Malfoy Senior sprach, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es etwas Wichtige war.

„Ich werde kein Versagen tolerieren, Malfoy", drohe Voldemort in einer leisen, gepressten Stimme. „Ich will den Verräter gebrochen und wimmernd vor mir sehen. Ich werde nicht dulden, dass sich jemand von mir abwendet und mich verrät. Severus ist mein, mit Körper und Seele und ich will, dass er das auch realisiert. Erst dann wird er die Gnade des Todes erfahren."

Harry atmete scharf ein. Severus? Voldemort konnte doch wohl nicht Severus Snape meinen? Snape war tot. Harry hatte es selber gesehen. Aber Severus war kein sehr häufiger Name...

„Mein Lord. Es wird so sein, wie ihr es wünscht. Aber ihn zu brechen ist nicht einfach und braucht Zeit. Er kennt die Wege und Ziele der Folter zu gut und er hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, zu sterben ohne seinen Willen zu verlieren, und man kann über ihn sagen was man will, aber er ist stur. Es braucht einiges an Überzeugungskraft, um einen Mann wie ihn zu brechen, doch ich habe das bis jetzt noch bei jedem geschafft und ich weiss wie Severus Snape denkt und womit ich ihn treffen kann. Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen."

Harry keuchte entsetzt. Malfoy hatte Severus Snape gesagt. Snape lebte. Eine unglaubliche Erleichterung überkam ihn. Im Moment war es ihm nicht wichtig wie Snape eine aufgeschlitzte Kehle hatte überleben können, oder dass er allem Anschein nach gefoltert wurde. Er war nicht tot, und das bedeutete, dass es eine Chance gab ihn zu retten und sich selbst von einer schweren Schuld reinzuwaschen.

Voldemort verzog nun das Gesicht zu einem kalten Lächeln. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du deine Aufgabe mehr als nur wenig geniesst, Lucius."

Der weissblonde Mann lächelte nur als Antwort.

Bevor Harry das Gesicht angewidert und entsetzt verziehen konnte, verschwamm die Szene wieder im Dunkel.

Als er die Augen erneut aufschlug, sein ganzer Körper und vor allem sein linker Arm dumpf schmerzend, blickte er an die weisse Decke der Krankenstation, Dumbledores besorgtes Gesicht über ihn gebeugt.

***********************

T.B.C.

Anmerkung von Lilith: Tut mir echt leid, aber die fic wird länger und länger. Wir haben die ganze Handlung schön aufgelistet doch mit all den Details und den manchmal unkooperativen Charakteren zieht sich das Ganze in die Länge. Snapes verhinderte Flucht und Harrys Vision sollten eigentlich nicht ein ganzes Kapitel abgeben, aber ich denke, dass wenn ich anfange zu kürzen, dann wird das Ganze Einkaufslisten - mässig und das will ich nicht. Wenn ihr euch beginnt zu langweilen, dann könnt ihr es uns ja sagen, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich dann anders schreiben werde, da mir die Sache ungemein Spass macht, in diesem Stil weiter zu ziehen.

An die super reviewer.

**Miss Parker:** Danke für das Kompliment. Freut mich, dass dir das inoffizielle Kapitel gefallen hat. Es gibt einfach zu viele Leute, die ein Problem mit ‚rape' haben, Dinu, mein Co – Autor eingeschlossen. Er wollte es noch nicht einmal sehen. Vor allem aus Respekt für ihn, lasse ich es ‚offline'. Danke für das Verständnis J

**W'erinaya:** Ja, das ist wirklich übel, was so abgeht auf dieser ‚modernen und zivilisierten' Welt. Lieben Dank auch noch an dich für die regelmässigen reviews. 

**Lorelei Lee:** Danke auch dir. Malfoy zu schreiben macht auch fast genauso viel Spass wie Snape zu schreiben. Die ‚bösen Jungs sind halt einfach interessanter. Und ja, Malfoy ist zu sehr Snob, um sich zu so etwas herunterzulassen. ****

**Alinija: ** Ja, der Luci scheint das alles wirklich zu geniessen, nicht? Er ist in meinen Augen dazu geboren, solche Machtspielchen zu spielen und der typische Aristokrat macht eben alles mit Stil, sogar foltern und töten.

**Pe: ** Wir kriegen im Original nicht viel von Nott mit und so ist es einfach, ihm einen so kranken Charakter anzuhängen. Ich denke auch nicht, dass Snape ein schleimiger Versager ist, aber seihen wir ehrlich. JKR hat ihn wirklich nicht mit einem vorteilhaftem Äusseren beschrieben und bitter ist er allemal. (Nachdem was wir bis jetzt von ihm wissen, ist mir auch klar warum) und nach Buch fünf ist auch klar, dass wirklich nicht viel Gutes in seinem Leben passiert ist, worauf er stolz sein kann. Dennoch kennt kaum jemand seinen Wert und erkennt ihn an. Die wenigsten wissen von seiner Spionagetätigkeit und sehen ihn als verhassten Lehrer. Die Schüler Hogwarts sind ja alle in einem Stadium zwischen Kind und dem, was man allgemein als Mensch bezeichnet, sprich Teenager, und dann auch noch in einer Gruppe. Da setzten die Gehhirnzellen wohl schon mal aus und man feiert den Tod eines verhassten Lehrers.

**Talina:  **Danke für dein Mail. Nun auch ich finde es erniedrigend, aber das ist ja wirklich der Sinn dahinter. Und lieben Dank für das super Kompliment.

**Kirilein:** Danke auch dir für den lieben Brief. Hat mich echt aufgestellt und ich hoffe, du hast noch etwas Schlaf gekriegt. Und keine Sorge, ich werde gar nicht eingebildet. Ich freue mich einfach, dass ich jemanden eine Freude mit meinem Schreiben machen kann und ich werde auch daran arbeiten, mich noch zu verbessern. 

Ich hoffe du hast schöne Ferien gehabt :-D

**Kiki 1966:** Ich gebe mir Mühe, realistisch und detailliert zu schreiben, und hoffe, dass ich es auch bis zum Schluss aufrecht halten kann.

**Naru Taru:** Ich weiss, ich weiss. Solche Dinge schleichen sich immer wieder gerne ein. Shelley ist auch erst seit den späteren Kapiteln meine Beta, aber noch immer finde ich von Zeit zur Zeit Dinge wie Wiederholungen und so, die mich dann immer etwas nerven, aber ich bin einfach zu faul, um es dann zu ändern :-P Ich hoffe es wird nicht zu viel sein.

**Caius Julius:** Lustig, dass es dir aufgefallen ist. Warst logischer als Snape es war. Aber zu seiner Entschuldigung muss man sagen. Dass er durch die Folter und Mangel an Wasser und Essen nicht mehr so klar denken konnte. Ausserdem würde man in seiner Situation wohl jede Gelegenheit nutzen, auch wenn es nach Falle stinkt.

****


	37. Zerstörte Hoffnungen

Kapitel 36

_Zerstörte Hoffnungen:_

__

„Direktor? Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry verwirrt, bis das, was er soeben gesehen hatte voll sein benebeltes Bewusstsein einholte. „SNAPE!"

„Bleib ruhig liegen, Harry", beruhigte Dumbledore, als Harry Anstalten machte sich aufzurichten. „Du hast einen heftigen Sturz gehabt."

"Sturz?" fragte Harry, von der Vision noch immer etwas realitätsentfremdet. „Ach ja, das", antwortete er abwesend, seine Erinnerung noch nicht ganz verarbeitet. „Professor Dumbledore, ich hatte eine Vision", drängte er.

Dumbledore nickte langsam. „So etwas habe ich schon erwartet. So wie du vom Besen gefallen bist. Leider für dich hat Draco den Schnatz gefangen und die Slyth..."

„Direktor!" unterbrach Harry die heiter klingende Erzählung Dumbledores. „Ich habe Voldemort gesehen." 

Ein Schatten legte sich über Dumbledores Gesicht, aber noch immer lächelte er, was wohl, genauso wie die unbeschwerten Worte über Quiddich, dazu gedacht war, ihn zu beruhigen. Doch Harry war im Moment überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung beruhigt zu werden. „Voldemort war sehr wütend und hat erst Pettigrew unter Crucio gesetzt, weil er schlechte Nachrichten gebracht hatte. Etwas wegen den Dementoren, die nicht mehr in Askaban sein sollen, und dann hat er Lucius zu sich gerufen."

Dumbledore nickte und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Harry zuende erzählte.

„Direktor. Snape lebt."

Und auf einmal war das geduldige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des alten Zauberer verschwunden und er erbleichte in sekundenschnelle. „Was?"

Harry hatte keine Zeit zu geniessen, den Direktor einmal in seinem Leben überrascht zu sehen. Er fühlte nur das Bedürfnis so schnell wie möglich etwas zu unternehmen und alles was schief lief, wieder ins rechte Lot zu lenken. „Snape lebt. Sie haben sich darüber unterhalten. Lucius hat den Auftrag seinen Willen zu brechen, bevor sie ihn töten wollen."

Dumbledore liess sich schwer auf einen Holzstuhl neben Harrys Bett fallen und hinderte Harry diesmal nicht daran, als er sich auf die Ellbogen aufrichtete.

Dumbledore hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien sehr angespannt. „Severus lebt. Merlin sei Dank. Wir können ihn noch immer retten."

Er sah zu Harry. „Haben sie gesagt wo Severus ist?"

Harry überlegte kurz und ging die Erinnerungen im Geiste noch einmal durch, so dass er sicher nichts übersah, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Malfoy hat nur gesagt, dass er geschwächt genug sei, dass man ihn beeinflussen kann."

Dumbledore nickte traurig. „Ja, Severus wird es ihnen nicht einfach machen und ich fürchte um ihn, wissend was sie ihm antun müssen um ihn zu brechen. Wo waren sie in deiner Vision? Gab es irgend einen Anhaltspunkt wo wir mit der Suche anfangen können?"

Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Sie waren in einem gewöhnlich aussehenden Wald. Was werden wir nun tun, Direktor?"

Dumbledore stand auf und strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart. „Du hast gesagt, dass die letzte Vision in einem grossen Saal war? Wir müssen versuchen herauszufinden, wo dieser Raum ist. Und dann habe ich ja auch einige Mitglieder des Ordens auf Voldemorts Spuren angesetzt. Vielleicht finden die etwas..." Er machte wieder eine nachdenkliche Pause, sein Blick irgendwo in der Luft vor ihm verloren. „Verdammt. Wir können nichts machen, wenn wir nicht wissen, wo er gefangengehalten wird. Und selbst dann wird es schwierig. Wir sind zu nah dran..." 

Harry lauschte Dumbledores abwesendem Selbstgespräch. Er hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass Dumbledore sofort irgend einen genialen Plan aus seinem Hut ziehen würde, doch den alten Zauberer so ratlos zu sehen war mehr als ernüchternd und löschte Harrys Erleichterung wie eine Kerze im Wind. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, Snape zu befreien, jetzt wo sie wussten, dass er noch lebte.

„Harry, ich werde gleich mit einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens in Kontakt treten. Du bleibst vorläufig hier. Dein Arm hatte einen komplizierten Bruch erlitten und du hast dir den Kopf heftig gestossen. Madame Pomfrey will dich noch einige Stunden beobachten."

Harry nickte missmutig. Er mochte es nicht, untätig herumzuliegen, doch sah er die Logik hinter Dumbledores Worten.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn wieder an. „Lass den Kopf nicht hängen Harry. Wir finden schon einen Weg. Severus lebt noch und das ist im Moment alles was wichtig ist. In der Zwischenzeit kenne ich zwei Freunde von dir, die vor der Tür da draussen warten bis sie herein dürfen, um nach dir zu sehen."

Zögernd erwiderte Harry das Lächeln.

„Wir lassen Severus nicht im Stich", ermunterte Dumbledore noch einmal bestimmt, und Harry hatte fast das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore wieder zu sich selber sprach.

***

Severus erwachte auf einem harten Stuhl sitzend. Er wollte sich seine pochenden Schläfen reiben, doch er stellte fest, dass etwas in die Haut seiner Vorderarme einschnitt und diese unbeweglich hielt. Mit Mühe hob er die noch immer so schwer erscheinenden Augenlider und sah auf seine Arme, die mit einer Kette auf die Lehnen neben ihm gebunden waren. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und stöhnte als eine Welle von Schmerzen über ihn hereinbrach. Sein Kopf dröhnte und jeder seiner Muskeln tat weh. Er legte den Kopf zurück und fand sich in dem grösseren, dunklen Raum wieder, in den man ihn schon einmal gebracht hatte. Diesmal sah er mehr davon. Der Raum war aus dunklem Stein, gewölbt und in einem riesigen Kamin an dem einen Ende brannte ein flackerndes Feuer, das eine erdrückende Hitze aussandte.

„Schön dass du wieder bei uns bist, Severus."

Er sah zu Malfoy, der vor ihm stand, zusammen mit Goyle.

Severus liess den Kopf wieder hängen. Er war noch nicht bereit für mehr Folter. Er wollte endlich seine Ruhe. Warum töteten sie ihn nicht endlich. Er war so müde dies alles zu ertragen.

„Du hättest nicht fliehen sollen, Snape", sagte Malfoy.

Snape antwortete nicht. Was sollte er auch sagen? Natürlich würden sie ihn nun bestrafen, aber das würden sie ja ohnehin. Hätte er nicht versucht zu fliehen, hätten sie einen anderen Grund gefunden.

Eine Hand fasste ihn am Kinn und hob seinen Kopf hoch. „Wir haben ein Geschenk für dich Severus." Malfoy machte eine winkende Geste zu Goyle hinter ihm, während er Severus nicht aus den Augen liess. Goyle ging sich zum hinteren Teil des Raumes und verschwand aus Severus' Blickfeld. Malfoy lächelte und hielt Severus' Kopf oben, bis Goyle mit einem weiten, kniehohen Bottich zurückkam, den er vor Severus' Füssen abstellte. Dann erst liess Malfoy ihn los, doch sein Blick blieb in einer unguten Vorahnung auf der rotglühenden Kohle im Bottich hängen.

„Nimm seine Beine", befahl Malfoy und dann begriff Severus auch, was sie planten. Sein Instinkt drängte ihn zur Flucht, doch wusste er, dass es sinnlos war. Dennoch verkrampfte er sich und zuckte vor Goyle zurück, der sich vor ihm herunterbeugte und seine beiden Beine über dem Knie zusammendrückte und anhob. Malfoy schob den Bottich näher, bis Severus die Hitze daraus entgegenschlug. Seine Knöchel wurden beide von einer fleischigen Hand gepackt und weiter hochgehoben, bevor sie fallengelassen wurden und der Arm um seine Beine, diese wieder nach unten drückte, bis Millionen heisser Nadeln in seine Füsse stachen. Severus zuckte zusammen und schrie auf. Das Brennen wurde stärker und wanderte von den Sohlen über seine Füsse und den Saum seiner Hose herauf und raubte ihm jeden klaren Gedanken. Der Gestank verbranntem Fleisches stieg übelkeitserregend zu ihm hoch, bevor seine Beine wieder angehoben und auf den Boden gesetzt wurden. Severus' Magen stülpte sich um und er würgte trocken. Seine Füsse schmerzten wie die Hölle und er wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass sie böse verbrannt waren.

„Nun kannst du uns nicht mehr weglaufen", sagte Malfoy irgendwo in der sich drehenden Realität vor ihm. „Aber wir müssen noch etwas dagegen tun, dass du wieder aus deinen Handschellen schlüpfst. Vielleicht müssen wir sie nur anders anketten."

Etwas in Severus - Schmerz, Angst und Hass liess ihn aufsehen. „Du wirst dafür bezahlen, Albus wird euch vernichten. Er wird mich rächen."

„Und warum sollte er das wollen?"

„Er ist mein Freund. Er wird dich für all das was du mir antust bestrafen." Er musste daran festhalten, dass Albus ihn rächen würde. Dass Malfoy bestraft würde. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr noch mehr zu ertragen, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Er konnte nicht ausweichen. Er konnte sich nur noch an dem festhalten, was ihm etwas bedeutete, um den Schmerz irgendwie durchzustehen.

„Albus? Dein Freund?" lachte Malfoy laut. „Ich glaube du schwebst in einigen Illusionen. Dumbledore war immer freundlich zu dir? Er ist mit jedem freundlich. Er ist nicht dein Freund. Du bist bloss einer von vielen, die er kennt. Eines unter tausenden Kindern, die er in der Schule kennen gelernt hat. Dumbledore hilft jedem, der zu ihm kommt, er ist eben ein sentimentaler Idiot, deswegen ist er aber noch lange kein Freund. Er sieht, hilft wenn nötig und vergisst dann wieder. Du weißt noch nicht einmal was ein Freund ist. Du dachtest ja auch, dass ich dein Freund bin, und nun sieh dir an, was ich mit dir mache. Ich geniesse das hier, Severus. Denkst du, dass ein Freund es geniessen würde, dich zu foltern? Und ich war bei weitem immer dein engster Vertraute. Nun stell dir nur mal vor, was du den anderen bedeutest, die du kennst. Denen bist du egal."

Malfoy hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Pugio Lux."

Die Spitze seines Zauberstab explodierte in einem kleinen blitzenden Ball und leuchtete golden-rot. Malfoy fasste Snapes Handgelenk und hielt es fest. Die glühende Spitze senkte sich auf Severus' Handballen und ein blendender, brennender Schmerz, tausendmal schlimmer als beim Ausreissen der Nägel, schoss von der Hand her Severus' Arm hinauf. Er schrie erneut und erst als die Agonie in einen konstanten brennenden Schmerz überging, schaffte er es wieder tief Luft zu holen. Gegen seinen Willen senkte sich sein Blick auf die schrecklich zitternde Hand in deren Mitte nun ein rundes, grosses Loch klaffte, durch dessen angesengte zerfetzte Ränder er Sehnen, Knochen und verkohlte Muskeln erkennen konnte. Wieder stieg der Geruch verbrannten Fleisches auf und wieder würgte Severus trocken. Schwindel stieg ihn ihm hoch und ihm war speiübel. Langsam begann sich seine Sicht zu trüben und dankbar gab er sich der lauernden Bewusstlosigkeit hin. 

„Enervate!"

Brutal wurde er wieder zurückgerissen. Zurück in eine stinkende Zelle, zurück zu wahnsinnigen Schmerzen aus brennenden Füssen und Hand und zurück zu Lucius' Stimme, die unbeirrt und beiläufig weitersprach, als würde er das Wetter mit ihm diskutieren.

"Potter und seine Gang haben es dir doch damals schon bewiesen. Alle haben sie dich ausgelacht, wenn du wieder mal zum Opfer eines Streiches wurde. Man hat mit dem Finger auf dich gezeigt und über den jämmerlichen Versager gelacht, nicht wahr Snivellus? Aber wenn du dich revanchiert hast, was übrigens kaum mehr als jämmerlich war, die vier waren viel besser als du mit ihren Scherzen, dann waren alle wütend über dich, den fettigen Idioten, der alles Schlimme in der Welt verdient hatte. Aber das war ja nicht nur dort so. Potter und Black waren beliebt, gut im Quidditch, bekamen die Mädchen und waren auch im Unterricht besser als du. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran. Hat nicht Black sogar in Zaubertränke besser abgeschnitten als du? Nein, die Welt wird nicht froh sein, wenn du weg bist. Sie wird es nicht einmal bemerken. Du bist ein Nichts und unwichtiger als der Dreck in Hagrids Garten."

Severus versuchte die Stimme auszuschalten, dennoch wusste er, dass Malfoy recht hatte. Warum wehrte er sich so gegen seine Worte? Lucius übertrieb nicht. Er war immer erniedrigt und als Klassenclown gebraucht worden. Und wenn sich mal jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte ihn zu verteidigen, war es bloss um eine Abneigung gegenüber Potter gegangen und um ihm eine reinzubremsen, nicht um Severus als Person. In seinen ganzen Jahren in Hogwarts hatte nur Lucius je zu ihm gehalten. Lucius, der nun überhaupt keine Probleme hatte ihn zu foltern und durch die Hölle zu schicken. Ihm gegenüber hatte er seine Mauer der Bitterkeit und des Abschottens fallen gelassen und was hatte es ihm gebracht? Er hätte ihm nie trauen dürfen. Malfoy war ebenso wenig sein Freund wie Potter und seine Gang. So etwas wie Freundschaft existierte nicht und jeder Versuch das Gegenteil zu beweisen verletzte nur.

Lucius beugte sich nun ganz nah zu ihm herunter und Severus konnte den Atem des anderen Todessers auf der Wange spüren, als er sprach. „Wenn du gedacht hast, dass ich dein Freund bin und ich dich nur ausgenutzt habe, woran willst du dann erkennen, dass Dumbledore dein Freund ist? Hätte dich ein wahrer Freund, vor allem, wenn er so mächtig wie Dumbledore ist, nicht schon lange gefunden, oder zumindest mit der Suche begonnen?

Severus Augen brannten, doch die Tränen blieben aus. Er redete sich ein, dass die Mission immer das Risiko gebracht hatte, dass er gefangen werden oder sterben konnte und dass er selber Dumbledore gesagt hatte, er solle ihn nicht suchen um das Ganze zu gefährden, doch im Moment wünschte er sich, dass Dumbledore nicht auf ihn gehört hätte. Dass sich mindestens eine einzige Person an ihn erinnerte, dass sich jemand kümmerte was mit ihm geschah und nicht einfach die verlorene Chance bedauerte und dann alles vergass, inklusive ihn. Der Plan was fehlgeschlagen und so konnte Dumbledore ihn doch suchen. Er war so mächtig und schien immer einen Plan oder eine Antwort zu haben. Warum nicht jetzt? Weil es ihm egal war, beantwortete eine verräterische Stimme in seinem Kopf die Frage. Weil er niemandem mehr bedeutete als dass dieser sein Verschwinden befeiern konnte. Sobald er aus dem Blickfeld war, war er vergessen."

"Ich habe gehört, dass sie einen neuen Zaubertränkemeister eingestellt haben. Crabbe schreibt nur Gutes über ihn und auch Draco scheint mehr als begeistert von ihm zu sein. Er hat mir geschrieben, dass sie noch nie einen solch guten Hauslehrer gehabt hatten und der Mann ein Genie ist, wenn es um Zaubertränke geht. Er sei immer für sie da und verteidige sie auch erfolgreich gegen Dumbledore. Draco sagt, dass sie dieses Jahr gute Chancen haben den Hauspokal zu gewinnen."

Severus schloss die Augen und versuchte sich einzureden, dass Malfoy dies alles nur erfand, um ihn zu verletzen, doch fiel ihm das sehr schwer. Was wenn es wahr war? Er hatte keine Möglichkeit zu wissen, ob es stimmte. Und es wäre wohl kaum sehr schwer jemanden zu finden, mit dem besser auszukommen war als mit ihm. Wahrscheinlich waren auch die anderen Lehrer froh, dass der missmutige und unkollegiale Zaubertränkelehrer ersetzt worden war.

„Du glaubst mir nicht?" Wieder Lucius' leise Stimme direkt vor seinem Gesicht. Ein Finger berührte federleicht seine Wange und Severus zuckte instinktiv zurück. „Wenn das so ist, warum weinst du dann?"

Severus' Augen schossen auf. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, wie sich schlussendlich doch noch eine Träne gelöst hatte und nun seine Wange benetzte, wo sie von Malfoy sachte weggewischt wurde. „Du weißt, dass ich recht habe, nicht?" flüsterte dieser mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab.

„Pugio Lux!"

Der grelle, gold–rote Lichtpunkt erschien am Ende des Zauberstabes und Severus versuchte instinktiv seine noch einigermassen unbeschadete andere Hand zurückzuziehen. Die Ketten gaben ihm jedoch nur den Freiraum von ein paar wenigen Zentimetern und Lucius' Hand drückte erneut seinen Vorderarm gegen die Lehne und machte es unmöglich, sich zu bewegen. Severus' Hand krallte sich zur Faust, als er ergebnislos gegen Malfoys Halt ankämpfte.

„Das bringt doch nichts, wenn du dich wehrst, Severus, hast du das noch nicht begriffen? Goyle?"

Der massige Todesser trat neben Malfoy und griff nach Severus' Hand. Dessen Kraft war bei weitem nicht gross genug, vor allem in seinem Zustand, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, als Crabbe seine Finger gewaltsam auseinander zog, bis die Hand flach auf der Lehne lag. Verletzlich und ohne Möglichkeit, sich der sich senkenden Zauberstabspitze zu entziehen, starrte Severus darauf, als könne er das Unvermeidliche damit abwenden.

Je näher der Stab kam, desto grösser wurde die Hitze, die davon ausging bis sie die Haut schliesslich berührte und mit einer kleinen Rauchwolke und einem krankmachenden Zischen begann das Fleisch zu verbrennen. Wieder warf sich Severus im Stuhl zurück und schrie auf. Die Schmerzen schossen den Arm herauf, diejenigen der anderen Hand überdeckend, bevor seine Sicht zu explodieren schien und alles um ihn schwarz wurde.

****

T.B.C.

Anmerkung von Dinu: Hallo Leute. Ihr werdet euch Fragen obs mich überhaupt noch gibt. Die Antwort lautet ja mich gibt's noch. Ich hab mich eher auf die Hintergrundarbeit beschränkt *g* Also, als erstes möchte ich mich bei allen Reviewern / Reviewerinnen bedanken. So macht das schreiben gleich doppelt Spass. Aber hey Leute habt Geduld mit uns wir sind keine Akkordschreiber ;o). Auf jeden Fall reviewt weiter denn davon können wir schon fast leben *g*

An die reviewer:

**Lorelei Lee:** Ja, da hattest du recht. Wäre auch etwas einfahc gewesen, nich?

**Cloudshape:** Lieben Dank noch einmal für das lange Review.

**W'erinaya:** Nun ja, so einfach kommt mir Snapey nun doch nicht davon :-P

**Deatheater:** Ja das ist es, aber ich will hier dennoch kein politisches Werk veröffentlichen, sonst liest das niemand mehr :-P

**Alinija:** Danke für die Ermunterung. Nun 50 Kapitel werden es allemal, eventuell auch mehr.

**Pe:** Wie war der urlaub? Nun gleich wird er nicht rausgeholt aber er bleit ja auch nicht für immer.

**Kirilein:** Hihi. Das ist schön, dass wir dich so begeistern können:-P

Mastermind3: Aber sicher doch. Wir schreiben, wir schreiben...

**Hermionedastar:** Dein deutsch ist echt gut. Von wo bist du denn?

**Severinus:** wow, das ist aber eine Ehre, dass du dich hierher verirrst, nur um zu wissen, wies weitergeht. Aber ich beeile mich auch mit der Übersetzung, versprochen.


	38. Blut und Unschuld

Also Leute. Ich hab gerade fertig geschrieben und muss nun sagen; Dieses Kapitel ist brutal. Auf jeden Fall der Teil mit Snape. Und das sage ich nicht nur so. Ich habe es mir lange überlegt und zu diesem Zeitpunkt, das heisst 02.26 Uhr morgens, weiss ich nicht, ob ich das Ganze nicht doch noch löschen werde. Wenn ihr das hier lest, habe ich es nicht getan. Ich wollte euch nur warnen. Ich hatte verdammt Mühe zum schreiben, vor allem da ich auch kleine Kinder habe. Es hat einiges an Überwindung gebraucht, das sage ich euch. Aber ich bezwecke etwas mit den ganzen Dingen, die ich hier schreibe, so musste es halt etwas so brutales sein. 

Kapitel 37

_Blut und Unschuld:_

__

Dumbledore fand Remus und Sirius in seinen Räumen beim Schachspiel, wobei Sirius abwesend damit beschäftigt war einen seiner Springer mit dem Finger zu necken, während Lupin angestrengt das Feld betrachtete. Der Direktor musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er hatte sich Sirius Black nie als den Schach spielenden Typen vorgestellt, doch der ehemalige Herumtreiber musste sich erheblich langweilen, nun wo er so lange in diesen Räumen eingesperrt war. Selbst jetzt wo Dumbledore sie magisch vergrössert hatte und einen Gymnastikraum für ihn erschaffen hatte um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich körperlich etwas zu betätigen. Sirius hatte sogar angefangen mehr zu lesen, aus purer Langeweile. Dennoch war diese Einschränkungen besser, als die Aussicht auf die Zukunft, von der Dobby ihnen erzählt hatte und Sirius hatte, wie auch Severus, eingewilligt alles zu tun was nötig war.  

Die Gedanken an den Zaubertränkemeister regten ein gegensätzliches Gefühl in Dumbledore. Severus war zu einem guten Freund geworden, soweit der junge Zauberer Freundschaft überhaupt zuliess und Dumbledore fühlte sich für den Mann, der nie die Chance eines guten Lebens gehabt hatte - zum Teil auch durch sein Versagen - verantwortlich. Sein Tod in Harry's Vision hatte Albus tief erschüttert. Aber irgendwie war er damals dankbar gewesen, dass sein junger Freund nicht lange hatte leiden müssen, wissend, dass es Severus' Wunsch gewesen wäre. Doch nun, als er wusste, dass es doch anders gekommen war und Snape gefoltert wurde, erhob sich ein selbstsüchtiges Gefühl der Erleichterung, dass Severus noch gerettet werden konnte und sein Gewissen nicht ein weiteres Versagen dem Mann gegenüber verarbeiten musste.

„Und? Wer gewinnt?", fragte er zu den beiden gewandt.

Sirius sprang sofort von seinem Stuhl hoch, das Spielbrett sofort vergessen.

„Wie geht es Harry?"

Dumbledore lächelte wohlwollend und machte eine beruhigende Geste mit der Hand. „Harry geht es gut. Sein Arm war gebrochen, aber er sollte in ein paar Stunden von Poppy entlassen werden."

Eine schwere Last schien sofort von Sirius' Schultern zu fallen und er atmete hörbar auf. „Merlin sei Dank. Was ist da unten auf dem Quidditchfeld passiert?"

„Er hatte wieder eine Vision, richtig?" fiel Remus ein.

Dumbledore nickte. 

„Voldemort?"

Wieder nickte Dumbledore.

Sirius fluchte unterdrückt auf. „Hat denn der Junge nie seine Ruhe?" rief er aufgebracht aus.

„Das wird erst geschehen, wenn Voldemort endgültig besiegt ist, fürchte ich", erwiderte Dumbledore betrübt. „Aber für den Moment haben wir eine andere Aufgabe. Harry hat Voldemort gesehen, wie er sich mit Lucius Malfoy unterhalten hat." Dumbledore holte einmal tief Luft. „Severus lebt, ist aber gefangen und wird gefoltert."

Wie in Zeitlupe stand nun auch Remus vom Stuhl auf. „Aber Harry hat doch gesehen..."

Dumbledore strich sich langsam über den Bart. „Voldemort ist teuflisch und mächtig genug, um jemanden auf brutalste Weise an den Rand des Todes zu bringen und ihn doch nicht sterben zu lassen."

„Diese schlüpfrige Schlange hat es also wieder einmal geschafft sich aus der Schlinge zu ziehen."

„Sirius!" rief Remus ermahnend.

Dumbledore schloss bloss kurz die Augen und seufzte. Die Bitterkeit und Abneigung die zwischen Sirius und Severus herrschte war tief verwurzelt und je länger desto weniger dachte Albus daran, dass sie über diese Abneigung je hinwegkommen würden. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn er Sirius zurechtweisen würde, genauso wie er gegenüber Severus mit Worten, die den Animagus verteidigen würden, auf taube Ohren stossen würde. Solange die beiden nicht ihr Misstrauen abbauen und grundlegend das Bild, das sie sich vom anderen machten änderten, würden sie nie mehr als gezwungene Toleranz für dessen Existenz empfinden.

„Wissen wir, wo sie ihn gefangen halten?" frage Remus weiter.

„Leider nicht. Ich werde die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens fragen ob sie eine Ahnung haben, in welchem Versteck man ihn gefangen halten könnten. Wir haben schon einige Verstecke Voldemorts ausfindig gemacht und vermuten noch einige mehr, die wir bearbeiten müssen. Im Moment ist das die einzige Möglichkeit die wir haben, fürchte ich."

***

Das Aufwachen wurde von Mal zu Mal schwerer und qualvoller, so dass Severus am liebsten unter der Decke des nichts-fühlens und nichts-wissends bleiben würde, dennoch trieb es ihn unaufhaltsam an die Oberfläche des Bewusstseins und sofort bemerkte er das brennende Gefühl, dort wo eigentlich seine Hände, Füsse und sein Rücken sein sollten. 

Schliesslich fand er sich auf der Seite liegend am Boden seiner Zelle wieder, den Steinboden rau in seine Haut drückend und seine Arme vor ihm, so dass er geradewegs auf die Handschellen mit den Ketten sehen konnte. Nur waren die zwei Ringe nicht mehr um seine Handgelenke gelegt, sondern durchstiessen seine Hände dort wo Lucius mit seinem Zauberstab ein Loch hinein gebrannt hatte. Severus wunderte sich ein bisschen. Die Wunden sollten eigentlich mehr weh tun, und warum hatte er nur das Gefühl, dass winzig kleine Ameisen über sein Sichtfeld krabbelten?

Irgendetwas in seinem Kopf redete von Blutverlust, Mangel an Nahrung, Dehydration und Erschöpfung, doch war es zu viel Aufwand, zu versuchen einen Sinn daraus zu machen, so liess er es und gab der bleiernen Erschöpfung nach, wieder die Augen schliessend.

Er hatte das Gefühl gerade wieder ohnmächtig geworden zu sein, als er schon wieder mit einer solch heftigen Brutalität in die Wirklichkeit gerissen wurde, wie es nur ‚Enervate' fertig brachte.

Er öffnete die Augen, als für den Moment alle Müdigkeit von ihm gerissen wurde und der Schmerz von Hals, Rücken, Hände und Füsse auf ihn einstürzte. Irgend jemand wimmerte und schon kroch diese Erschöpfung wieder auf ihn zu und der Schmerz verebbte.

Seine Augen fielen wieder zu und bevor er erneut versank, merkte er, dass jemand seine Schultern fasste und seinen Oberkörper anhob. Etwas kühles berührte seine trockenen Lippen und als der erste Tropfen einer Flüssigkeit die ausgetrocknete Haut berührte und in seinen Mund floss, schluckte er gierig. Die Flüssigkeit war bitter, aber das war unwichtig. Severus' Körper schrie nach Flüssigkeit und der kleine Schluck erschien wie eine gemeine Verhöhnung, als nicht mehr folgte. 

„Nun komm schon Severus. Du wirst doch nicht schon aufgeben? Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir."

Severus kannte diese Stimme und so langsam wich die Dunkelheit weiter zurück und er spürte seltsam warme Wellen seinen Körper durchlaufen und die Verschwommenheit seines Bewusstseins klärte sich. Malfoy hatte ihm einen Trank gegeben, der seinen Körper gestärkt hatte, so dass sein Körper nicht unter den Folgen der Misshandlungen in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit versank. Enervate war nicht mehr genug gewesen, so hatte Malfoy einige Nachwirkungen gelindert. Noch immer spürte Severus diesen unglaublichen Durst und noch immer quälten ihn Hungerkrämpfe und brannte sein Körper, aber sein Bewusstsein wurde mit jeder Sekunde klarer und auch die Erschöpfung minderte sich merklich. Nicht einmal die Bewusstlosigkeit wurde ihm gelassen....

Er öffnete die Augen und sah Malfoy, der neben ihm kniete und ihn an den Schultern in einer sitzenden Position hielt. Der blonde Todesser lächelte und lockerte seinen Griff. Severus blieb sitzen und senkte den Blick auf seine verunstalteten Hände mit dem Ring. Sein Körper hatte die Erschöpfung abgeschüttelt doch sein Geist fühlte sich unglaublich müde.

„Deine Hände waren immer sehr geschickt, Severus", flüsterte Malfoy in einem nachdenklichen Tonfall. „Fast schade, aber nun sind sie nichts mehr Wert. Selbst wenn du hier herauskommen würdest, dann würden sie nicht so einfach heilen, auch nicht mit Magie. Dazu ist der dunkle Spruch, den ich gebrauchte, zu alt und stark."

Severus fühlte, wie ihm erneut die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und er bekämpfte sie nicht mehr. Es brachte doch alles nichts mehr. Was kümmerten ihn seine Hände? Er war ja ohnehin nicht mehr von Nutzen. Schon vergessen von der Welt, was sollte er sich noch sorgen?

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen Severus. Hast du Durst?" 

Malfoys Stimme war wieder sehr freundlich und Severus biss sich die Unterlippe bis er Blut schmeckte, als ein kleines Restchen Stolz, das sich noch irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf versteckt hatte, ihn daran hinderte flehend zu nicken. Ja, er hatte Durst. Verdammten Durst und jetzt noch mehr, nachdem die paar Tropfen des Trankes ihn an die Flüssigkeit erinnert hatten, nach der sein Körper verlangte. Jetzt, da er wieder wusste wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sie geschwollene Zungen und ausgetrocknete Mundschleimhäute benetzte.

Malfoy seufzte, wie wenn sich eine unpässliche Vermutung von ihm bestätigt hätte. „Warum bekämpfst du mich immer noch? Du machst es uns allen nur schwerer so."

Erneut seufzte er, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Severus unterdrückte den fast übermächtigen Drang Lucius zurückzurufen und anzuflehen ihm etwas Wasser zu geben. Sich zu entschuldigen für sein Schweigen. Alles, nur um etwas zu trinken zu bekommen. Die freundliche Stimme zu hören und nicht die bösen Drohungen. 

Doch Malfoy verschwand nur ein paar Minuten, bevor er wieder zurück kam, doch diesmal war er nicht allein. Severus hatte wieder aufgesehen, als er ihn hatte zurückkommen hören, sehr bemüht den flehenden, hoffnungslosen Ausdruck aus seinen Augen zu halten. Nott war zusammen mit Lucius in die Zelle getreten und sie beide drängten vier verängstigte Kinder vor sich her. 

Snapes Augen weiteten sich in einer bösen Vorahnung, als er die drei Mädchen und den einen Jungen sah. Eines der Mädchen war etwa acht, aber die anderen drei waren kaum älter als vier, wobei das kleinste von ihnen einen braunen Teddybären mit einem herausgerissenen Auge an sich klammerte.

Lucius kam wieder zu Severus und kniete sich vor ihn nieder. „Ich habe die Kinder heute morgen beim Spielen gesehen und dachte mir, dass ich sie als ein Geschenk für dich mitbringen könnte. Ganz allein für dich, alter Freund. Willst du mir nicht danken?"

Severus starrte Malfoy entgeistert an. Sein Mund bewegte sich und er schluckte, doch brachte er keinen Ton heraus.

Malfoy lächelte nur, stand dann wieder auf und ging zu den Kindern hin, wo er sich ebenfalls hinkauerte und sie freundlich ansah. Trotzdem drängten sie sich so nah gegen die Wand, wie sie nur konnten. Das ältere Mädchen drückte die Kleine mit dem Bären dabei eng an sich.

„Ihr braucht keine Angst vor mir zu haben", sagte Malfoy mit verdammt überzeugendem Bedauern. „Ich will euch nichts tun. Aber ich habe es euch schon gesagt..." Malfoy zeigte in seine Richtung, ohne die Kinder aus den Augen zu lassen. „Er ist ein sehr böser Dämon und ich kann mich nicht gegen ihn wehren. Schaut ihn an. Er hasst Kinder."

Eines der Mädchen mit wilden roten Locken begann heftig zu weinen und Malfoy zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Schhh, Kleine. Ich würde dir nie etwas tun, aber der Dämon hat Durst.

Severus beobachtete mit Horror, wie Malfoy ein Messer hervorholte, und sich mit dem noch immer schluchzenden Mädchen ihm zuwandte. Er drehte das Kind ihm zu und mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung bewegte er das Messer über ihren Hals.

Blut spritzte, die anderen Kinder schrieen und Severus keuchte entsetzt. Malfoy, aber nahm eine kleine Schüssel, die ihm Nott hinhielt und hielt sie vor den Hals des Mädchens, aus dem noch immer das Blut in regelmässigen Schwallen pumpte.

Severus konnte nur noch entgeistert den Kopf schütteln als sich die weit geöffneten, blicklosen Augen des nun toten Kindes in sein Gehirn brannten.

Irgendwann liess Malfoy den kleinen, leblosen Körper fallen und kam mit der nun rotgespritzten Schüssel in ebenfalls blutverschmierten Armen zu ihm und hielt ihm die Schüssel vor das Gesicht. „Du hattest doch Durst. Drink!"

„Nein...Ich kann...Was hast du..." Severus' Augen wanderten von der Schüssel mit Blut zu dem am Boden in einer roten Lache liegenden Körper und immer wieder redete er sich ein, dass das nicht wahr sein konnte.

„Drink!" befahl Malfoy schärfer und Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Lieber verdursten, als das...

Malfoy drehte sich zu Nott um, der breit grinste, ebenfalls ein Messer zog und nach dem Arm des grösseren Mädchens griff und sie von den klammernden und weinenden kleineren wegzog. Ohne gross zu fackeln, schnitt er ihr ebenfalls die Kehle durch und liess sie zu Boden gleiten.

„Debby!" schrie das kleine Mädchen, liess ihren Teddy fallen und stürmte nach vorne, nur um von Nott abgefangen zu werden, der das zappelnde und weinende Kind vor sich hielt, sein Messer bedrohlich an ihrem Hals.

„Trink", forderte Malfoy noch einmal und mit zitternden Händen griff Severus nach der Schale. Wenn er sich weigerte würde auch dieses Kind sterben. Nur wegen ihm. Nur seinetwegen waren sie hier. Sie könnten noch immer irgendwo unbeschwert am spielen sein, wäre es nicht wegen ihm. Er wollte die Schale fassen, doch seine Finger gehorchten ihm nicht. Die Wunde machte den Gebrauch seiner Hände unmöglich, doch dachte er, dass ihm die Finger auch sonst nicht gehorcht hätten, so stand er unter Schock. Malfoy half ihm und führte die Schale an seine Lippen, während Severus alles daran setzte seine Abscheu, Wut und Entsetzen im Zaum zu halten. 

Als er Schluck um Schluck trank, musste er dagegen ankämpfen, nicht sofort wieder alles herauszuwürgen. Malfoy würde das nicht dulden und wirklich, nach dem zweiten Schluck, als sein Würgreflex gegen seinen Willen einsetzte und er prustend versuchte nicht zu ersticken, richtete der blonde Todesser seinen Zauberstab von Severus' Kehle bis zum Magen hinunter und murmelte einen Fluch um den Reflex auszuschalten. Danach liess er seinen Gefangenen die Schüssel austrinken. Severus war wieder speiübel. Das Blut war noch warm, metallisch und er wäre lieber gestorben, als dies tun zu müssen. Doch dann war es zuende und die Schüssel verschwand von seinen Lippen.

Severus sank sofort mit einem Wimmern zu Boden und zog die Beine an seinen Körper, während er versuchte den metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund zu ignorieren. Er fühlte sich schlecht und hatte das Bedürfnis, sich zu übergeben, aber er konnte nicht, dank Lucius' Fluch.

Nott liess das Mädchen los, das sich sofort weinend in die Ecke zu dem Jungen zurückzog, beide eng aneinandergedrängt und schluchzend, während Malfoy und Nott die Körper der beiden toten Kinder anhoben, aus der Zelle trugen und die Tür hinter sich schlossen.

Severus hörte dem Schluchzen der beiden zurückgelassenen Kinder zu und begann ebenfalls lautlos zu weinen. Wenn er doch nur tot wäre....

********

T.B.C.

Lieben Dank noch einmal an die Reviewer. Ihr treibt mich an, so schnell zu schreiben und es ist toll zu wissen, dass unsere fic so vielen Leuten gefällt.

**Angel**: Ich war echt überrascht über deine Reaktion aber sie hat mich natürlich ungemein gefreut. Ich möchte dir auch noch danken, dass ich die fic auch auf deiner Site Hochladen darf. Die Site ist die beste Snape-Site die ich bis jetzt gesehen habe,

**Smilla:** Du hast, wie auch Angel per Mail gereviewt und ich habe mich auch bei dir sehr gefreut. Stichle bloss weiter, so was hinterlässt immer das Gefühl schnell weiter schreiben zu wollen.

**Thorin:** Nun ich kann die Bio schon mal schreiben, aber dann geht Zeit verloren, die ich an der fic weiterschreiben kann :-P Ne, ist schon gut. Ich werde das bald möglichst nachholen, versprochen. Nun, Harrys Visionen sind manchmal schon praktisch, genau wie Hermines Belesenheit oder Dumbledores Allwissenheit, so kann man Info-dump vermeiden indem die beiden Informationen einfliessen lassen. (Aber da JKR das auch tut, fühle ich mich gerechtfertigt :-P) Hast du das Kapitel bekommen? Hab ne komische Meldung gekriegt beim abschicken, macht mein Mail aber öfters. Wollte nur mal nachfragen. Die Warnungen schreibe ich, weil ich im Nachhinein, wenn sich jemand beschwert, sagen kann, ich hab euch ja gewarnt :-P Nenn es die Vorsorge von jemandem, der mal in den USA gelebt hat :-P Danke für den link. Leider hat er nicht funktioniert. Ist die Site weg oder der link falsch? Ich hoffe, deine Kollegen mögen Harry Potter, sonst sind sie arm dran beim lesen :-P

**Shelley:** Danke, ich mach das gerne, und du hast natürlich komplett recht :-P Und wieder einmal ein Riesenlob an deine Beta – Tätigkeit.

**Severinus:** Well, me too, I love Severus - Angst. It's so great to explore the deeper sides of ones soul too, especially someone as deep as Snape.

**Werinaya:** Ja, man sagt das die Hoffnung zuletzt stirbt, aber hoffentlich nicht, bevor Sev gerettet wird, wenn das überhaupt passiert. Lass dich überraschen.

**Cloudshape:**  Wie ich denke, braucht es mehr als nur Schmerzen um jemanden wie Snape zu brechen. Dazu ist der zu stolz und Lucius ist nicht dumm und kennt Snape gut. Ausserdem denke ich, wäre so etwas sicher eine Herausforderung für jemanden der so interessiert in die dunkle Seiten des Seins scheint. Und dass wir so schnell uploaden liegt vor allem an den super reviews, die wir immer kriegen. DANKE!!!!!! (Die fic wird garantiert fertig geschrieben.)

**Caius Julius:** Soweit habe ich mir bei allem, was wir schreiben etwas gedacht und hoffe, dass ich es aufrecht erhalten kann. 

**Kirilein:** Was wir von den Büchern ableiten können, waren James und Black beliebter und besser in der Schule als Snape und warum sollte das nicht so in Zaubertränke, sei es nur in einigen Tests, sein können? Snape ist sicher gut in Zaubertränke, aber wer sagt, dass er der Beste war? Wäre sicher mies für ihn und würde seinen Hass noch mehr erklären.

**Alinija:** Ja, der arme Snape muss wirklich was einstecken, vor allem jetzt.

**Kiki 1966:** Blöde Technik manchmal. Kenne ich. Aber ich gebe mir Mühe schnell zu schreiben.

**Hermionedastar:** Wird er oder wird er nicht? Das ist hier die Frage :-P

**Pe:** Lieben Dank. Mann, bist du sadistisch. Bist du irgendwie mit uns verwandt? Hihi. Keine Angst. Snape quälen macht Spass aber ich mache alles nur aus einem Grund, den ihr bald erfahren werdet.


	39. Die List im Lächeln des Engels

Anmerkung von Lilith: Ich wurde vermehrt gefragt, wie ich auf solche Ideen komme. Die Antwort ist einfach. Ich habe mich etwas über Folter informiert und dabei viele erschreckende Sachen gefunden. Außerdem habe ich schon viele Fics gelesen und habe einen super guide zum Ficschreiben gefunden (In Englisch) Aber die größte Schuld liegt bei einer Show genannt ‚Sentinel'. Das einzige Fandom, wo ich die fics lieber mag als das Original. Einfach weil es in meinen Augen von der Handlung und der Schreibqualität her die besten fics sind. (Mit Ausnahmen, natürlich). Dort gibt es die besten Hurt/comfort fics mit starken Handlungssträngen.

Kapitel 38

__

_Die List im Lächeln des Engels:_

__

Irgendwann einmal hätte Severus sich damit brüsten können, dass er eine exzellente innere Uhr hatte und selbst danach aufwachen konnte. Nun, diese Uhr hatte in der Zwischenzeit kläglich ihre Zuverlässigkeit verloren und er wusste nicht einmal mehr ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Des öfteren ertappte er sich sogar dabei, dass er sich wunderte wer er war und warum er eigentlich hier gefoltert wurde. Seine Erinnerung wies immer größere Löcher auf, dass er sich anstrengen musste, um sich zu erinnern, dass er einmal ein Leben außerhalb dieser Hölle gehabt hatte, irgendwo in einer alten Schule, hatte es einmal etwas gegeben, wo er ohne ewige Schmerzen gelebt hatte. 

Die beiden übrig gebliebenen Kinder hatten noch lange geweint, bis sie schlussendlich aus Erschöpfung eingeschlafen waren. Später hatten sie versucht, sich gegenseitig zu trösten und ihn immer wieder angefleht, ihnen nicht weh zu tun. 

Severus wusste nicht, was Malfoy ihnen eingeredet hatte, und ob er nicht sogar einen Zaubertrank angewandt hatte um sie von den Dingen zu überzeugen, die er ihnen sagte, aber der Mann hatte die Naivität und den Glauben so junger Menschen, dass alles Schöne gut und alles Böse hässlich ist, voll ausgenutzt. Wahrscheinlich war aus diesem Grund auch das größere Mädchen getötet worden. Je älter ein Kind wurde, desto eher würde es die wahren Umstände erkennen. Die Kleinen begriffen noch nicht, dass er nicht besser dran war als sie. Sie hatten kein Verständnis für Folter und in ihren Augen gab es ur Schwarz und Weiß. Lucius hatte ihnen eine gute Geschichte aufgetischt, warum Severus blutete und angekettet war. Er hörte die beiden flüstern. Sie sahen in Lucius einen schönen Engel, der versuchte sie zu schützen, und in ihm einen hässlichen Dämonen, der alles um ihn kontrollierte und nur nicht auf alle Kinder der Welt losging, weil er hier gefangen war. Severus hatte zu Beginn versucht ihnen zu erklären, dass nicht er der Dämon war, sondern Lucius, doch augenscheinlich war seine Geschichte schlechter und sein Umgangston weniger einfühlsam als Lucius'. War ja auch nicht verwunderlich, bei seinem Talent sich bei seinen Schülern beliebt zu machen. Er konnte einfach nicht mit Kindern umgehen, hatte er noch nie gekonnt. Wie auch, es war ja nicht so, als dass er es jemals selber gelernt hätte als Kind. Schließlich hatte er aufgegeben, auf die Beiden einzureden und hatte sein Bestes getan, sich in sich selber zurückzuziehen. Dennoch schmerzte jede Bemerkung über den kindermordenden Dämonen und den Engel Lucius, der Sarah und Debby, die beiden getöteten Mädchen sicherlich ins Paradies führen würde.

Man ließ sie lange allein und immer wieder fiel Severus in einen unruhigen Schlaf, die stärkende Wirkung des Zaubertrankes nach und nach schwächer werdend. 

Irgendwann begannen die Kinder auch zu weinen, weil sie Hunger hatten. Severus war seit langem über einfachen Hunger hinweg und sein Magen war schon eine Weile von schmerzhaften Krämpfen geplagt. Das Blut hatte weder für Hunger noch Durst etwas getan, aber Severus wusste, dass es ihn am Leben erhalten hatte und dieses Wissen machte ihn erst recht krank. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Einerseits war er wütend und betroffen, dass die Kinder ihn als Monster ansahen, aber bei dem Gedanken, das Blut des Kindes getrunken zu haben, fühlte er sich schuldig und wusste, dass er genau das war, was die Beiden in ihm sahen, gleichzeitig kratzte das konstante Weinen und Flehen an seinen Nerven und er wünschte sich, dass die Kinder verschwinden würden, wofür er sich natürlich gleich wieder schuldig fühlte, da es ja auch nicht die Schuld der Kinder war, hier zu sein.

***

„Hey, wach auf, Snape."

Der aufdringliche Schubser gegen seine Schulter und die noch aufdringlichere Stimme, trieben Severus' Bewusstsein langsam wieder an die Oberfläche, auch wenn alles um ihn herum irgendwie komisch, wattig erschien. Die Stimme über ihm hörte sich irgendwie gedämpft an, wie aus weiter Ferne und er hätte sie am liebsten ignoriert und hätte weiter geschlafen. Aber irgend etwas, ein seltsames, dringendes Gefühl der angstvollen Erwartung, befahl ihm aufzuwachen, oder etwas schreckliches würde geschehen. Sein Körper reagierte mit einem leichten Zittern und sein Herz begann schneller und heftiger zu pochen, doch sein Gehirn konnte im Moment nicht nachvollziehen, warum. 

„Nott, gib ihm den Trank, sonst kratzt er uns noch ab, bevor wir fertig sind. Ich kümmere mich schon einmal um die Kinder." Eine andere, fast flüsternde Stimme und die Worte steigerten noch das drängende Gefühl in Severus, ohne dass er sagen konnte, warum.

Jemand fasste seinen Kopf schmerzvoll an den Haaren und zog ihn so etwas in die Höhe. Etwas hartes, glattes wurde gegen seine Lippen gepresst und ein paar Tropfen Flüssigkeit benetzten seine Zunge und Mund.

Wie in einem Blitz, erschien das Bild von einer Schüssel mit Blut vor Severus' innerem Auge und ein übermächtiger Ekel und Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er hustete und wollte die Flüssigkeit ausspucken, doch eine Hand fasste sein Kinn und drückte ihm den Mund zu. Für eine Sekunde dachte er ersticken zu müssen und schluckte reflexartig. Die Hand wurde weggenommen und sein Kopf zurück auf den Boden fallen gelassen. Er bemerkte den schmerzhaften Aufprall kaum, als er mühsam nach Atem rang und die Nebel langsam aber stetig aus seinem Kopf getrieben wurden. Die Erinnerung kam wieder mit der neuen, durch den Trank geklärtem Bewusstsein und er stöhnte leise auf. Sein Körper konnte dies nicht mehr lange aushalten und nur der Trank hielt ihn noch bei Sinnen. Der Zaubertränkemeisterteil von ihm, begann unbewusst den Geschmack des Trankes zu analysieren, bevor sein Slytherinteil ihm sagte, dass dies wohl kaum wichtig wäre. Es war ein normaler, starker Kräftigungstrank, der Seinen Organismus antrieb und die lebensbedrohlichen Schäden von Durst und Hunger soweit milderten, dass er nicht daran starb. Es würde, wie das letzte Mal ein, zwei Tage anhalten, ihm Zeit kaufen, nur um dann seinen Körper in noch schlimmeren Zustand zurückzulassen. Er blinzelte und sah gerade, wie Lucius mit dem kleinen verängstigten Jungen an der Hand zu ihm kam. Der Kleine krallte sich entsetzt in die Robe des Todessers und Lucius strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. Der Kleine war blond, hatte graue, große Augen und Severus dachte abwesend, dass er eine vage Ähnlichkeit mit Draco hatte. Schon allein deshalb sollte Lucius doch unfähig sein, ihm etwas anzutun, protestierte etwas in ihm. 

Severus vertraute diesem Protest nicht.

Etwas bewegte sich neben ihm und er sah auf um Nott über sich stehen zu sehen. „Komm hoch!" befahl er an ihn gewandt.

Severus unterdrückte es, den Mund verächtlich zu verziehen. Wie stellte dieser Idiot sich dies vor? Severus' Füße und Hände waren nutzlos und er würde nie im Leben aufstehen können.

„Setz dich auf, Severus", sagte Lucius nun auch, wenn auch etwas freundlicher. Dennoch unterstrich er seine Worte, indem er den kleinen Jungen etwas näher an sich heran zog. Severus erkannte die Warnung und kämpfte sich schmerzhaft, und versuchend weder Hände noch Füße zu belasten in eine sitzende Position, wo er schwer atmend und mit gesenkten Schultern sitzen blieb.

„Du bist sehr tapfer, Frankie", hörte er Lucius sprechen und sah auf. Der blonde Todesser hatte sich vor dem Jungen hingekniet und hielt ihn an den Schulter. „Du wirst ein großer Held sein, wenn du den Dämonen für immer besiegt hast."

Severus verengte fragend die Augen. Was für eine Teufelei hatte der Mann nun wieder vor? Er musste nicht lange warten und seine Frage wurde beantwortet. Lucius zog ein schwarzes, Nietenversetztes Hundehalsband mitsamt angebrachter Leine heraus und hielt es vor dem Jungen hin. 

„Er kann dir nicht weh tun, Frankie, Ich habe ihn im Moment unter Kontrolle, doch nur ein Kind kann ihm das magische Halsband umlegen."

Bei Merlin. Was sollte das denn? Lucius musste doch wissen, dass er dem Jungen nie etwas tun würde. Was bezweckte er mit diesem kranken Spiel?"

Der Kleine war sichtlich verängstigt, als er das Halsband entgegennahm. Malfoy drehte ihn zu Severus um und gab ihm einen kleinen Schups. Der blonde Junge machte einen zögernden Schritt, in Severus nur das Monster sehend, das ihm Malfoy eingeredet hatte.

Severus fühlte einen kurzen Anflug von Erniedrigung und Wut, ob der Aussicht, das entwürdigende Ding umgelegt zu bekommen und sein Mund verzog sich wütend. Der Junge hielt sofort inne und sah unsicher zurück zu Malfoy.

„Er kann dich nicht angreifen, mein Kleiner. Du kannst es tun", ermunterte Lucius und Severus richtete seinen wütenden Blick nun kurz auf ihn. Als sich der Junge wieder bewegte, zog es seinen Blick aber wieder zu ihm und er gab sich alle Mühe, nicht böse zu schauen. „Ich tue dir nichts, Junge. Ich habe noch nie ein Kind getötet." Doch sobald die Worte über seine Lippen gekommen waren, wusste er, dass sie gelogen waren. Er hatte schon einmal ein Kind getötet. Das ungeborenen Leben in Mrs. McGregor war erloschen, als er die Mutter umgebracht hatte.

„Lass dich nicht beirren, Frankie", lächelte Malfoy. „Der Dämon versucht dich zu täuschen. Du weißt ja, was er uns gezwungen hat mit Debby und Sarah zu machen."

Der Junge nickte, klar Lucius' Worten mehr Glauben schenkend als Severus'. Es war sinnlos. Malfoy hatte die Kinder so sehr von seiner Geschichte überzeugt, dass sie ihm alles glauben würden. Dumme, naive Kinder...

Da er den Kleinen nicht mit Worten erreichen konnte, hielt Severus komplett still und verbannte jedes Gefühl aus den Augen, als dieser den letzten Schritt zu ihm hintrat und ihm mit zitternden Fingern das Halsband umlegte und festschnallte.

Severus unterdrückte ein zurückzucken, als sich das schwere Leder um seinen Hals legte und in ihm das Gefühl hilfloser Wut hochstieg. Wie ein räudiger Köter. Black würde dies hier bestimmt sehr gefallen, schoss es durch seinen Kopf und beim Gedanken an die Genugtuung seines Erzfeindes fuhr ein leiser, wütender Laut aus seiner Kehle. Der Junge sprang sofort einen Schritt zurück und hastete in Lucius' Arme, der ihn fest an sich drückte, sein überheblich lächelndes Gesicht unaufhörlich auf Severus gerichtet.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Kleiner. Der Dämon ist nun gefangen wie ein tollwütiger Hund. Er kommt hier nie mehr raus."

Severus wusste, das die Worte nur dazu gedacht waren, ihn zu verhöhnen.

Malfoy machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, den Jungen noch immer an seine Seite gepresst und nahm das lose Ende der Leine in die Hand. „Nun dann, Hund. Beuge dich vor mir. Mit der Stirne in den Dreck, los!"

Was wollte der Mann von ihm? Nie würde Severus Snape sich so erniedrigen, dachte Severus und starrte den Mann bloß etwas perplex an, unfähig alles genau zu begreifen, was hier passierte. Doch sein Zögern wurde von einem blonden Todesser beantwortet, indem er den Jungen von sich löste, ihm den Arm um den Hals legte und in einer einzigen, raschen Bewegung, und einem krankmachenden Knacken, das Genick brach.

„NEIN!" schrie Severus, In seinem Entsetzen kaum merkend, wie das kleine Mädchen wieder zu weinen begann. Das war nicht fair. Er hatte doch nur gezögert. Wie konnte Malfoy dies tun? Er hätte ihn zumindest warnen können...

Malfoy drehte sich zu Nott um, der inzwischen zu dem Mädchen gegangen war.

"Nein!" rief Severus noch einmal, diesmal allerdings drängender. Bevor er es sich bewusst war, nur aus einem Reflex heraus, senkte er den Oberkörper und berührte mit der Stirne den Boden vor Lucius. Er fühlte sich erniedrigt, verraten und als er die erschlaffte, leblose Hand auf dem Boden in seinem Blickfeld sah, begannen die Tränen erneut in seinen Augen zu brennen.

Jemand strich ihm fast liebevoll über die Haare. „So ist es besser, Hundchen."

Etwas zog hinten am Halsband. „Schau mich an." Diesmal zögerte Severus nicht und richtete sich, so gut und schnell es ohne den Gebrauch seiner Hände ging, auf.

Malfoy kauerte sich vor ihn hin. „Das ist doch nicht so schwer, siehst du? Wenn du gehorchst, dann passiert auch nichts Schlimmes. Du kannst die Kinder damit retten", flüsterte er, während Nott mit dem letzten Kind nach vorne trat. „Wirst du mir in Zukunft gehorchen?" fragte Malfoy ganz sanft.

Severus nickte. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr sich zu wehren. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr sich aufzulehnen. Wenn es das Leben des letzten Kindes rettete...

Malfoy lächelte wieder. „Guter Junge. Dafür kriegst du auch eine Belohnung. Hast du Hunger?"

Severus' Kopf schnellte entsetzt hoch und er sah von Lucius zu dem Kind. Das letzte Mal als Malfoy gefragt hatte, ob er Durst hatte...

Doch der blonde Todesser lachte nur. „Nein, nein, nur keine Angst." Er rief nach Goyle, der auch sofort hereinkam. Eine Schüssel, so wie die, aus der Severus das Blut hatte trinken müssen in den Händen und seine Nase angewidert verzogen. 

Er stellte sie vor Severus auf den Boden und dieser senkte den Blick misstrauisch darauf. In der Schüssel war kein Blut oder dergleichen, was Severus sofort erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Er hatte schon wieder mit einer neuen Teufelei Malfoys gerechnet. Nur etwas Brot, das zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr appetitlich aussah, mit dem Schimmel der es teilweise überzog und den kleinen, weißen und sich windenden Körper von Maden, die sich darüber verteilten und sich hineingefressen hatten. Irgendwie wusste Severus, dass er unter normalen Umständen vor Ekel zurückgewichen wäre, doch nun ließ es ihn kalt. Wenn es nur nicht wieder Blut war, dann war er zufrieden. Malfoy würde ihn wahrscheinlich zwingen, das zu essen, doch zu seinem eigenen Widerwillen war ihm das egal. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich später dafür ekeln, wenn er jemals so lange überleben würde, dass er sich mit solchen unwichtigen Dingen abgeben konnte, doch im Moment war der Hunger und die Erleichterung, dass es nur Brot war viel zu groß und er fühlte nur Gleichgültigkeit und der beklemmende Hunger, der sich beim Anblick von Nahrung, selbst verdorbener, krampfhaft meldete.

„Ich will, dass du das Brot isst." 

Natürlich, was sonst, fuhr es durch Severus. 

Aber auch dieser Teil von ihm war von einer benebelnden Apathie überdeckt. Der eventuelle Ekel bestand irgendwo im Hinterteil seines Bewusstseins, aber es schien viel zu weit weg um greifbar zu sein. 

Schon fast automatisch, wollte nach der Schüssel greifen, doch bewegte die Hände nur einige Millimeter, als der erneut aufflammende Schmerz in ihnen ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie nun nutzlos waren. Auch das hatte er wieder vergessen. Es war, als wäre seine Zukunft und Vergangenheit, sei sie auch nur einige Minuten her, in dicke Watte gepackt und er konnte nur mir Mühe darauf zugreifen. Sein Dasein beschränkte sich auf die unmittelbare Gegenwart und die nötigsten, einfachsten Gedanken. Der Rest lief rein automatisch ab. Nur das Kind zu retten, war noch immer fest in seinem Gehirn eingebrannt.

Irgendwo in ihm meldete sich ein mahnender Gedanke, der davon redete schon lange ohne Essen zu sein und dass sein Magen dies nicht bewältigen könnte, aber die Gedanken zu einem Sinn zusammenzuführen, würde es zu viel Energie fordern, so ließ Severus es sein. 

Etwas hilflos sah er von der Schüssel auf seine Hände, nicht wissend, wie er damit essen sollte und zu erschöpft um über eine Lösung seines Problems nachzudenken.

„Du hast schon das Halsband an, wie ein Hund", sagte Malfoy. „Dann friss auch wie einer."

Da war ein kurzes Aufflackern von Entrüstung, doch dies verschwand sofort wieder. Das Kind musste gerettet werden, alles andere war unwichtig. Er beugte sich vor, um den Befehl zu befolgen, als ihn ein scharfer Zug am Halsband stoppte. Malfoys Gesicht erschien neben seinem Gesicht. „Wenn du das Brot nicht unten behältst, dann stirbt das Kind. Wenn du gehorchst, lasse ich sie frei", flüsterte er in sein Ohr.

Diesmal war es Panik die aufflackerte und seinen Geist ein Stück weiter in die Realität riss, und er starrte den blonden Todesser entgeistert an. Irgendwo in ihm wusste er, dass sein Körper ohne einen Fluch dabei nicht mitmachen würde und Lucius etwas unmögliches von ihm verlangte.

Malfoy stand wieder auf und Severus sah, wie er einen Arm um die Schulter des Mädchens legte und mit der anderen, außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes, aber für ihn klar ersichtlich, ein Messer aus seiner Robe zog.

Alles schien sich in ihm zusammenzuschnüren, als er sich vorbeugte um Malfoys Befehl auszuführen. Eine erdrückende Angst machte sich in ihm breit und sein Magen begann sofort zu schmerzen, als er den ersten Bissen schluckte. Er konzentrierte sich so gut als möglich darauf, entgegen aller körperlicher Reaktionen, sich zu entspannen, doch der zweite Bissen war zuviel und sein Magen stülpte sich in heißem Schmerz um, alles, was er soeben geschluckt hatte, wieder nach oben befördernd. Severus' verzweifelter Versuch dagegen anzukämpfen endete damit, dass er sich verschluckte und fast erstickte. Er hustete instinktiv, wobei er den Kampf entgültig verlor und zwischen husten und würgen erbrach er das unverdaute Brot wieder, wobei seine Kehle und sein Magen teuflisch zu brennen und schmerzen begannen. Mit einem schmerzvollen Aufstöhnen sank er zu Boden, seine Arme gegen seinen von Krämpfen geplagten Bauchmuskel gepresst.

Malfoy wartete, bis die Krämpfe wieder erträglich wurden und Severus aufhörte laut zu stöhnen und still lag, Tränen frei über sein Gesicht strömend. Er hatte versagt und Lucius würde nun das Kind töten. Selbst das letzte hatte er nicht retten können. 

„Öffne die Augen!" befahl Malfoy. Severus hatte noch nicht einmal realisiert, dass er die Augen zusammengepresst hatte, aber er befolgte den Befehl sofort instinktiv ohne dass er realisierte, dass Malfoy ja, wenn er das Kind sowieso tötete, kein Druckmittel mehr über ihn hatte. Zu müde war er und zu groß der eingetrichterte Reflex, Malfoy ohne Zögern zu gehorchen.

Malfoy hatte das Mädchen noch immer bei sich und die Kleine presste ihren Teddy gegen sich, als wäre er ihr einziger Halt. Die einzige Barmherzigkeit in der Situation war, dass sie nicht wirklich begriff, was hier passierte, aber sie schien instinktiv zu fühlen, dass etwas Schlimmes im Begriff war zu passieren und sie sah ihn aus flehenden, tränenüberströmten Augen an. 

"Bitte tue mir nicht weh, böser Mann."

Die Naivität ihrer Worte, das kindliche Gespür, dass den fehlenden Verstand über die Gefahr der Situation ersetzte und ihr Glaube, dass die Gefahr von ihm ausging, krampfte sein Herz zusammen. Er sah, wie Lucius das Messer hob und eine Flut aus Verzweiflung brach über Severus herein. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als könne er so den Mord verhindern. Nein, nein, nein... wiederholte sein Gehirn immer wieder. Er wusste, was passieren würde und sein ganzes Sein drängte ihn, etwas zu tun, doch sein Körper blieb wie gelähmt und unbeweglich. 

Als Malfoy die Klinge an den Hals des Kindes legte und mit einer raschen Bewegung die Kehle aufschnitt; Als das Blut aus der Wunde spritzte und Severus mit warmem Rot befleckte und der Teddy aus einem kraftlos gewordenen Griff zu Boden fiel, zerbrach etwas in ihm.

Als würde sein Herz in eine Million Scherben zerspringen. Und die Hoffnungslosigkeit, Schmerz, Erschöpfung und Trauer brachen komplett über Severus herein. Er zog die Beine an den Körper und begann leise und haltlos zu schluchzen.

„Du hast schon wieder versagt Severus", tadelte Malfoy. „Nott, ich denke wir müssen wieder zu den Muggeln gehen und uns nach weiteren Kindern umsehen."

Irgendwie, hinter seinem erstickenden Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit realisierte Severus, was Malfoy sagte und er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

Malfoys Stimme war daraufhin plötzlich wieder nah bei ihm. „Willst du das nicht?"

Da war nichts mehr in Severus, das noch Willen genug hatte, sich gegen die freundliche Stimme aufzulehnen und er schüttelte wieder verneinend den Kopf.

Eine Hand fuhr ihm fast liebevoll über die tränennasse Wange und Severus sehnte sich nach der sanfte Berührung, wie ein Ertrinkender nach Wasser. 

„Wirst du dich unterwerfen?"

Severus nickte. Alles. Er würde alles tun, um dieser Hoffnungslosigkeit zu entkommen und sei es nur für den Hauch einer freundlichen Geste, doch die Hand verschwand wieder brüsk. „Du bist wirklich verachtungswürdig, Severus. Nichts hast du fertig gebracht, was du dir vorgenommen hast. Nichts. Und noch nicht einmal die Kinder hast du retten können. Kein Wunder, daß dich Dumbledore sofort vergessen hat.

Und diese Worte schmerzten. Sehr sogar, weil Severus wusste, dass sie wahr war und die Hoffnungslosigkeit um ihn wurde nur noch dicker.

Er hörte Lucius nächste Worte, doch der Sinn dahinter war nicht mehr erfassbar für ihn. „Nott, benachrichtige unseren Lord. Es ist soweit."

***

T.B.C.

An die Reviewer:

Und all die, die die Fic gut finden, denkt auch daran, dass dies zum Teil Shelleys Schuld ist. Eine Fic voll Fehler zu lesen, macht keinen Spaß und außerdem hat unsere super Beta immer einen kritischen Blick auf Unstimmigkeiten und wirft neue Ideen auf. **Shelley, du bist Klasse.**

**Severinus:** Lieben Dank. Sag mal, liest du die englische Übersetzung eigentlich auch, jetzt wo du die deutsche liest? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich würde. Just curious :-P

**W'erinaya:**Ich war in meinem früheren Leben mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Faultier. Merkt man heute noch :-P 

**Kiki 1966:** *rotwird* Nun ich kenne tonnenweise fics, die weitaus besser sind als diese hier, aber es ist natürlich schön, dass unser kleines Werk so viel Anklang findet.

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Das ist genau mein Punkt. Psychische Folter ist das Schlimmste, was es gibt und trifft auch einen Mann wie Severus Snape bis er daran zerbricht.

**Kirilein:** Es war nicht einfach, glaube mir. Da drängen sich immer Gedanken auf, dass wenn jemand meinen eigenen Kindern auch nur ein Haar krümmen würde, ich garantiert zur reißenden Bestie und zur Mörderin werden würde. Meine Kinder sind das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Aber keine Angst. Jetzt wo es oben ist, lösche ich es nicht mehr. Hätte ich nicht das geschrieben, wäre es etwas anderes gewesen, doch dies hier erschien mir am Erfolgsversprechendsten und nachvollziehbar.

**Pe:** Nun, der Sirius weiß ja nicht genau, was mit Severus passiert. So ein paar Tage in denen die fettige Schlange gefoltert wird können ja nicht so schlimm sein und geschehen ihm recht in seinen Augen. Immerhin hat ER ja zwölf Jahre in Askaban überlebt... Vergiss nicht, dass die beiden sich hassen und Snape hat Black ja auch nicht bedauert, als er nach Askaban musste. 

**Alinija:** Die Ideen habe ich vor allem von wahren Berichten und ‚Sentinel' fics. Aber ein wenig kranke Vorstellungskraft und das überlegen, womit man Snape wirklich treffen könnte, lag dahinter.

**Ja-Ma:** Ja, das ist das Schlimmste daran. Und ja, Severus' Leidenszeit ist fast vorbei. Im nächsten Kapitel.... Und danke für das review:-D

**Hermionedastar:** Ich bin auch keine Vertreterin der Vampir-Theorie. Immerhin war Snape ja auch schon in der Sonne und wenn Vampir, dann ein junger, da er ja mit den Herumtreibern aufgewachsen ist und schon da der blasse Sonderling gewesen ist. Aber psychologisch ist das sicher heavy.

**Angel:** Ich bin echt happy, das deine Site wieder funzioniert. Die ist eine der besten. Ja, so einfach steckt man das schon nicht weg, da hast du recht... Und auch Danke dir für das liebe Kompliment, aber fics durchdacht zu schreiben lernt man auch beim ‚Sentinel' lesen.

**Smilla:** Deine Mails sind immer ein super Aufsteller und spornen zum schnell schreiben an. 


	40. Scherben

Anmerkung von Lilith: Wie diejenige, die ‚order of the phoenix' schon gelesen haben, sicherlich bemerkt haben, lasse ich dann und wann Dinge einfließen, die dort erwähnt wurden. Da dies eine andere Zeitlinie ist, ist vieles, was dort beschrieben wurde, hier nie passiert. Ich werde am Schluss auch alles aufklären. Es wird zwar immer noch kleine Unstimmigkeiten geben, die ich ignoriere, weil ich nicht die ganze fic umschreiben werde. Auch werde ich weiterhin Sachen einbringen, die nicht aus dem Buch, sondern aus meiner Vorstellung kommen und da ich nicht sagen werde, was von meiner Interpretation und was vom Buch ist, werde ich dies aufrecht behalten. Wenn etwas zu offensichtlich ist, werde ich versuchen es auszulassen. So sollten auch diejenigen, die das Buch noch nicht gelesen haben nichts verraten bekommen.

Kapitel 39:

_Scherben:_

__

Harry hatte Dumbledore noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt wie in den letzten paar Tagen. Wie der Direktor nun hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, sah er nach außen recht gelassen aus, aber die Regelmäßigkeit in der er sich Zitronenbonbons in den Mund schob und den eckigen Bewegungen, mit denen er Fawkes dem Phoenix, der auf seiner Schulter saß das Bauchgefieder streichelte, zeigte jedem der genau hinsah, wie nervös der alte Mann war. 

Nun, er war auch nicht der einzige, der auf Lupins Rückkehr wartete. Der Werwolf hatte sich, unter der Tarnung etwas in Hogsmeade zu besorgen, von Hogwarts abgesetzt um sich mit einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens zu treffen und dort die Resultate ihrer Suche zu sammeln und ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Dumbledore hatte ihm zwar erzählt, dass er mit den verschiedenen Mitgliedern in Kontakt treten konnte, ohne sich vom Schulgelände zu entfernen, und er wusste, dass sie Snape soweit noch nicht gefunden hatte, doch er erhoffte sich, dass, wenn alle zur Suche abgestellten Mitglieder sich an einen Ort versammelten und ihr Wissen zusammenlegten, sie vielleicht weiterkommen würden. Dass einer von ihnen sich an Details erinnern würde, die zusammen mit dem Wissen der anderen zu einem Ergebnis führen würden. Dinge, die sie vielleicht als unwichtig erachtet hatten. Harry wusste nicht, was der Orden genau vorhatte, aber er vermutete, dass Dumbledore einen Plan verfolgte. Nur davon sagte er ihm nichts. Noch nicht einmal wusste er genau, was der Orden überhaupt war und wer ihm angehörte. Nur dass Sirius, Dumbledore und Lupin dabei waren, hatte er inzwischen erfahren.

Nun wartete er zusammen mit Ron und Hermine in Dumbledores Büro, mindestens so nervös wie der Direktor. Nach der Vision hatte er mit Erleichterung reagiert, dass Snape nicht tot war und er so nicht schuld am Tod eines Unschuldigen war. Überhaupt hatte diese ganze Sache ihm gezeigt, was der Unterschied war, jemanden so sehr zu verachten und zu hassen, dass man ihm den Tod wünschte und ihn wirklich in den Tod zu schicken. Inzwischen würde er selbst Probleme haben Voldemort ernsthaft zu bekämpfen, dachte er sich. Aber mit jedem Tag, an dem sie Snapes Aufenthaltsort nicht fanden, wich seine Erleichterung neuer Sorge, dass sie ihn nicht früh genug finden und befreien würden... wenn überhaupt.

Der einzige, der eher gelangweilt aussah, war Sirius. Sein Patenonkel hatte zwar meistens genug Feingefühl bewiesen, nichts zu sagen, doch Harry wusste, dass ihm Snapes Schicksal nicht besonders am Herzen lag. Ihre Vergangenheit musste wirklich einige unschöne Dinge beinhalten, wenn die beiden sich so sehr hassten, aber Sirius redete kaum davon.

„Ich bin sicher sie finden einen Anhaltspunkt", sagte Hermine neben ihm auf dem Sofa, ihren Blick ebenfalls besorgt auf dem Direktor.

Harry hoffte das auch. Nicht nur wegen seinem schlechten Gewissen, sondern wegen der offensichtlichen Sorge von Dumbledore. Was der alte Zauberer in Snape sah war Harry unverständlich, doch er schien den Mann wirklich zu mögen und sich um ihn zu sorgen.

Sirius schnaubte allerdings nur gelangweilt. „Snape ist noch nicht einmal zwei Wochen weg. Was kann da schon groß passieren. Wenn er ein wenig rau drangenommen wird, dann lernt er vielleicht endlich sich unterzuordnen, was seinem Charakter nur zu gut tun kann.". 

Dumbledore sagte nichts darauf, doch Harry bemerkte den Schatten, der sich bei den Worten über sein Gesicht legte. Irgendwie dachte er auch, dass Sirius' Worte fehl am Platz waren, aber sein Pate hatte sicher einen Grund, Snape so zu hassen. Sirius war kein schlechter Mensch und egal wie sehr er selber hoffte, dass Snape rechtzeitig gerettet würde, würde er nie den Zaubertränkemeister Sirius gegenüber verteidigen. 

In diesem Moment erklang ein leises Piepen und Dumbledore blickte in eine kleine Kristallkugel, die oben auf seinem Pult stand und ihn informieren würde, wer das Passwort genannt hatte. Das Vorwarnsystem einzubauen war nötig geworden, seid Sirius sich hier oben aufhielt und nicht zufällig entdeckt werden durfte, vor allem seid die Auroren sich hier einquartiert hatten.

Doch als er sah, wer draußen stand, sprang Dumbledore so schnell von seinem Stuhl hoch, das Fawkes erschreckt hochflog und mit einem entrüsteten Fiepen auf seiner Stange landete, Dumbledore überrascht und neugierig anblickend.

Sirius richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf, ebenfalls den Direktor ansehend, doch als keine Warnung von dem alten Zauberer kam, sich zu verstecken, entspannte er sich wieder.

Der Direktor trat hinter seinem Pult hervor uns zwang sich daneben stehen zu bleiben, seine Körperhaltung angespannt. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Harry und seine Freunde drehten sich erwartungsvoll um, um Remus Lupin mit müdem Gesicht hereintreten zu sehen.

„Remus. Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?"

Lupin ließ sich in einen leeren Stuhl neben Sirius fallen und seufzte laut, während er sich mit seinen Fingern die Augen rieb. „Es wurden einige neue Verstecke gefunden, von denen uns Severus Beschreibungen liefern konnte. Manche von ihnen wurden schon seit Jahren nicht mehr besucht. Die Häuser der bekannten Todesser werden nach wie vor überwacht, aber wenn dort Treffen stattfinden, dann apparieren die Todesser direkt in die Häuser oder betreten sie durch geheime Eingänge. Severus ist in keinem der bekannten Verstecke. Unsere Leute tun was sie können, aber im Moment sieht es nicht gut aus. Sie können nur die Todesser genauer beschatten, in der Hoffnung, dass uns einer zu ihm führen wird, früher oder später."

Dumbledores Schultern sackten unmerklich nach unten. Wahrscheinlich hatte er keine besseren Nachrichten erwartet, aber nicht einmal ein Mann wie Albus Dumbledore schien vor dem aufdringlichen Gefühl der Hoffnung gefeit zu sein.

„Dann bleibt uns wohl kaum eine andere Wahl, als abzuwarten", murmelte er bedrückt.

***

Es gab wohl nicht viel, was einen Lord Voldemort wirklich überraschen konnte, doch Severus Snape hatte ihn überrascht. Der Mann hatte ihn verraten, was schon schlimm genug war, doch dann hatte er auch noch die Unverfrorenheit besessen, ihn manipulieren zu wollen. Ihn, den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt. Er hatte eigentlich den starken Drang verspürt, den Verräter selbst zu foltern, doch er traute sich selber nicht, dass er Snape nicht schon nach ein paar Minuten umgebracht hätte. Das wäre zu einfach für diesen Bastard. Voldemort wollte ihn leiden sehen, ihn und seinen Verrat so sehr erniedrigen, dass all sein Selbstwertgefühl und sein Stolz über seine Handlungen zu Nichts zerfielen. Und dafür war Malfoy der beste Mann. 

Die meisten seiner Todesser folgten ihm, weil sie Macht wollten, oder aus Angst, oder einfach nur, weil sie nicht genug Rückrat besassen um ohne jemanden zu überleben, der sie mit seiner mächtigen Präsents schützte und ihnen den Weg ebnete. Weder Snape noch Malfoy waren je in eine dieser Kategorien gefallen. Snapes Seele war soweit vernarbt gewesen, er selbst ein kompletter emotionaler Krüppel, dass er leicht zu beeinflussen gewesen war. Malfoy dagegen war bei ihm, weil er einfach von Grund auf böse und arrogant war. Sein Vermögen hätte ihm auch ohne zum Todesser zu werden zu genug Macht verholfen, doch Malfoy lebte nach seinen eigenen Regeln und er verspürte ein noch perverseres Vergnügen anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen als sein Meister. Voldemort war überzeugt, dass, wäre die Magie des Mannes so stark wie seine eigene, er ihm sofort in den Rücken fallen würde um der nächste dunkle Lord zu werden. Irgendwann würde er dies vielleicht sogar versuchen und so, obwohl Voldemort den Mann wohl mehr respektierte als alle seine anderen Todesser, hütete er sich auch vor ihm. Lucius Malfoy war gerissen, ambitioniert, schlau und dadurch gefährlich. 

Auch das hatte er den meisten anderen Todessern voraus. 

Dennoch hatte der Mann wohl Snapes Verrat genauso übel aufgenommen, wie Voldemort selbst, doch er würde sich zurückhalten den Mann zu töten. Er verstand, dass dieses Recht nur dem dunklen Lord alleine gehörte. Sein Anteil am ganzen war für ihn wohl auch befriedigender. Snape war sicherlich eine Herausforderung und Voldemort hatte eine Zeit lang auch seine Zweifel gehabt, ob er es überhaupt schaffen würde. Snape hatte sich sehr verändert, seit seiner Zeit als Teenager, aber dann war es wohl auch schwer zu beurteilen, was wirklich Stärke war und was nur die Maske, die er so zur Perfektion geschaffen hatte, und mit der er selbst ihn täuschte.

Doch Malfoy hatte ihn wieder einmal nicht enttäuscht. Es hatte länger gedauert, als bei den meisten, doch nun hatte ihn Nott benachrichtigt, dass Snapes Willen gebrochen war.

Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns betrat er die kleine Zelle. 

Malfoy trat sofort zur Seite, eine Verbeugung andeutend. Voldemort beachtete ihn und die beiden am Boden liegenden toten Kinder nicht weiter und blickte auf Snape, oder besser das, was von ihm übrig geblieben war. Voldemort hatte Mühe, seinen stolzen Zaubertränkemeister in dem weinenden, zusammengekrümmten Häufchen Mensch vor ihm auf dem Boden zu erkennen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Malfoy bösartig war, doch was er jetzt sah, traf ihn unvorbereitet. Snapes Körper war von Quetschungen übersäht. Sein schon vorher eher magerer Körper sah aus wie ein Skelett, über dessen Knochen die Haut gezogen worden war. Sein Rücken war von Peitschenspuren gezeichnet, die Wunden eitrig und rot. Die Peitsche hatte teils so tief in die Haut und Muskeln gerissen, dass man den weissen Knochen darunter hervorschimmern sah. 

Snapes Füsse waren rot und schwarz und mit zum Teil aufgeplatzten Brandblasen versehen. 

Das Schlimmste allerdings waren seine Hände. Die waren vollkommen zerstört. Die Handgelenke aufgescheuert und die Nagelbette rohes Fleisch. Ein grosses Loch klaffte in jedem Handteller, durch welche je ein Ringe gezogen waren, der an einer Kette befestigt war. Und das waren bloss die sichtbaren Schäden. Dass Snapes Psyche nicht viel besser dran sein konnte als sein Körper, zeigte sein leises Schluchzen und die komplett in sich selbst fliehende zusammengekauerte Haltung seines Körpers,

Das Hundehalsband um seinen Hals und die beiden toten Kinder, in deren Blut er zum Teil lag, gaben Voldemort eine gute Idee, was Malfoy mit ihm gemacht haben musste. Wäre Snape nicht der verfluchte Verräter, der es gewagt hatte ihn manipulieren zu wollen, hätte Voldemort vielleicht sogar Erbarmen mit ihm gehabt und ihn sofort getötet, aber so wie es stand, fühlte er nur eine Welle der Genugtuung. 

Wirklich, Malfoy hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

„Severus", zischte er nachdenklich. Er hatte eigentlich keine Antwort erwartet, doch zu seiner Überraschung, erschauderte Snape heftig ob seiner Stimme und rollte sich noch mehr in sich zusammen.

Malfoy trat nun, mit einem stolzen Gesichtsausdruck, den ein Künstler vielleicht einer besonders gut gelungenen Schöpfung schenken würde, an seine Seite.

„Knie dich hin, Severus", befahl er leise und freundlich.

Voldemort dachte nicht, dass der Mann zu ihren Füssen überhaupt noch viel ausserhalb seiner Blase von Verzweiflung und Schmerz mitbekam, und selbst wenn, dann wäre es fraglich, ob er sich in einer solchen körperlichen Verfassung noch gross bewegen könnte. Doch wieder wurde er überrascht, als der Mann sofort begann, sich auf die Knie zu kämpfen, wobei er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht so fest auf die Unterlippe biss, bis sie blutete.

Das Weinen war erstorben und schliesslich kniete der Zaubertränkemeister mit hängendem Kopf und Schultern am Boden.

„Schau den Meister an", befahl Malfoy nun, nicht weniger freundlich und langsam, und als wäre er eine Puppe und Lucius' Worte die Fäden, hob sich der Kopf des Mannes und er begegnete dem Blick Voldemorts. 

Als er in diese schwarzen Augen sah, suchte der dunkle Lord instinktiv nach Zeichen der Herausforderung, des Trotzes und des Stolzes, doch Severus' Blick war leer, bis auf eine Verzweiflung, wie sie Voldemort selten gesehen hatte. Die Art von Verzweiflung, die eine Mutter hatte, deren einziges Kind eben getötet wurden war, diese Hoffnungslosigkeit, die nur in Augen von Menschen stand, die nichts mehr zu verlieren hatten und am liebsten sterben würden. 

Severus Snape war durch und durch ein gebrochener Mann.

Und als er diese Erkenntnis in seinem Kopf registrierte, konnte Voldemort nicht mehr anders. Er lachte. Niemand konnte sich ihm widersetzen. Severus hatte es versucht und alles in seinen eigenen Hals hinuntergestopft bekommen. „Wer ist dein Meister, Severus?" fragte er laut und herrisch.

Severus zuckte leicht zusammen und murmelte etwas unverständliches, während er schon wieder den Blick senken wollte, wie ein Kind, das Angst hat unter das Bett zu sehen, um die dort hausenden Monster zu entdecken. 

„Schau mich gefälligst an und antworte mir so, dass ich dich verstehe. Wer ist dein Meister?" herrschte ihn Voldemort an. 

Oh wie er dies genoss. 

Snapes Kopf schnellte wieder nach oben, seinen Blick suchend, während ein Zittern seinen Körper durchlief. „Ihr seit mein Meister", krächzte er mehr als er sprach.

Voldemort hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Severus' dunkle, wohlklingende Stimme war genauso entstellt wie sein Körper. Nun, eine aufgeschlitzte Kehle und Tage ohne Flüssigkeit, was Malfoy sicher verursacht hatte, hatten die Angewohnheit einer Stimme zu schaden. Snape hatte alles verloren. Das einzige, was jemals attraktiv an ihm gewesen war, waren seine Hände, Stimme und seine Intelligenz. Hände und Stimme waren entstellt und die Schändung an seinem Verstand überschattete jeden intelligenten Gedankengang, den er noch haben mochte. Severus Snape hatte bezahlt für sein Verbrechen und nun würde er sterben.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Snape. Dieser zeigte keine Angst, sondern nur noch müde Akzeptanz und vielleicht ein wenig Trauer. Voldemort fragte sich worüber. Über seinen bevorstehenden Tod? Unwahrscheinlich. Dumbledore, oder sein Versagen stark geblieben zu sein? Das traf wohl schon eher zu.

„Avada..." 

Ein Gedanke, der ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf schoss, liess ihn innehalten und dann zog sich ein Gefühl der Genugtuung durch ihn und er lächelte leicht. 

Natürlich. Das wäre viel besser...

„Magica Pudidus!" 

Ein goldener, funkenspritzender Strahl schoss von seinem Zauberstab auf Snape zu, traf ihn direkt zwischen den Augen und wuchs wie eine golden glühende, zweite Haut von der Stelle erst über das Gesicht, Kopf, Brust und dann über den Rest des Körpers, diesen in ein helles strahlendes Licht einhüllend. Snapes Gesicht verzog sich in unermesslichem Terror und sein Mund öffnete sich für einen Schrei, der in seiner Kehle hängen blieb, bis das ihn ummantelnde goldene Licht mit einem lauten Knall explodierte und in Tausenden, winzigen Sternchen zu Boden rieselte wie Schneeflocken im Wind, und dort, auch wie Schnee auf heissem Grund, zu nichts vergingen. Snapes Körper war noch eine Sekunde in der angespannten Haltung, zu der er sich unter der Attacke versteift hatte, bevor seine Augen sich verdrehten und er wie ein Sack Zement zu Boden sackte und dort regungslos liegen blieb.

Voldemort hatte aus seinen Augenwinkeln gesehen, wie Malfoy einen Schritt zurück gewichen war, als das Licht explodierte und nun starrte der Todesser ungewiss von dem Mann am Boden zu ihm auf.

„Ist er tot, mein Lord?" fragte er, bevor er seine Überraschung zügeln konnte.

Natürlich würde Lucius den Spruch nicht kennen. Das war einer der grossen Unterschiede zwischen ihnen Beiden. Malfoy war zwar an den dunklen Künste interessiert, doch der snobistische Aristokrat verabscheute es, sich wirklich anstrengen zu müssen um zu mehr Wissen zu kommen. Nie würde Malfoy selber in alte, schmutzige Gruften steigen, um versteckte Pergamente zu suchen, oder stundenlang in uninteressanten Büchern und Berichten lesen, nur auf die Chance hin, etwas Nützliches zu entdecken.

„Das ist eine gute Frage, Lucius. Nun, der Fluch hat ihn auf jeden Fall nicht getötet, wenn du das meinst."

Lucius sah ihn fragend an. Ganz klar neugierig mehr zu erfahren, jedoch vorsichtig genug, nicht danach zu fragen.

„Lucius, ruf alle Todesser zusammen. Tötet die noch verbliebenen Gefangenen und entsorgt ihre Körper. Severus' auch, aber noch nicht gerade jetzt. Erst muss ich noch etwas erledigen."

Wieder lächelte er boshaft und das wärmende Gefühl, das einem nur die Rache geben konnte, durchströmte ihn.

„Wir geben den Steinbruch auf."

******

T.B.C.

An die Reviewers:

**W'erinaya:** Aber klar doch, sind wir fieser *evilgrin* Das kannst du aber auch für dich beanspruchen, nicht? *Zwinker* Deine fics sind ja auch nicht ganz ohne, aber superschön zu lesen.

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Danke für das Kompliment. Das ist das Schönste, was man einem Schreiber sagen kann. Ich weiss auch nicht was mit JKR los war, als sie diesen Tod geschrieben hat. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er wieder zurück kommt. Bei Cedric habe ich richtig geheult, aber das liess mich kalt. Ich denke das war Absicht. Sie haben auch nie gesagt (ausser Harry) dass er ‚dead' ist, sondern nur ‚gone'. Ausserdem hat ihm so gut wie niemand nachgetrauert.

Ich werde dir mal die Links zu einigen guten ‚Sentinel' fics schicken, hier schon mal der Link des writers guide's:   

Die fics sind auch super und ‚the devil you know', war die erste fic überhaupt, die ich gelesen hat und die mich verdammt fasziniert hat. Damals kannte ich ‚Sentinel' auch kaum. Ich schreibe dir dann noch kurz in einem Mail, um was sich die show dreht.

**Cloudshape:** Ja, der arme. Folter ist echt gemein und die wenigsten, die gefoltert wurden (Vietnam, Nazi, usw) waren danach noch die selben. Gut, Severus hat schon viel durchlebt...Vielleicht lasse ich ihn ja auch sterben. Wer weiss.... (Ich schon, und Dinu und Shelley. *Gemein grins à la Lucius*)

**Hermionedastar:** Im nächsten Kapitel wirst du sehen, was mit ihm passiert ist. Kannst ja schon mal im Latein dix nachschauen, übernehme aber keine Garantie, dass der Spruch stimmt. Spreche kein Latein. Nun, ich habe schon einen eigenen Roman geschrieben, aber ich muss noch einiges daran ändern und ihn überarbeiten, bevor ich ihn einschicke, was sowieso verdammt schwer sein wird, einen Verleger zu finden. Und ich mache mir keine Illusionen, dass ich noch viel zu lernen habe, in Sachen schreiben. Aber ich bin ja noch jung und fanfics sind super zum üben.

**Kirilein:** Ich habe es versucht, aber wie gesagt, es gibt auch super fics dazu, gepaart mit meiner Vorliebe meine Lieblingscharas zu quälen...

**Ja-Ma:** Tu ihm was nicht an? :-P Ich bin fies, ich weiss, war ich schon immer und werde ich immer sein, auf jeden Fall in meinen fics 

**Caius Julius:** Lieben Dank für das Kompliment. Ich habe das ‚R' rating nicht ohne Grund gesetzt. Tja, wo zur Hölle BLEIBT die verflixte Kavalerie????

**Smilla:** Siehst du? Dein Drängen bringt was :-D Oh, du kannst mir ruhig reinreden, aber es stimmt auch, dass der Plan in meinem Kopf schon da ist und der wird leider kaum noch geändert. War wohl nichts mit Rettung bevor Voldemort seinen Triumph hatte. Ich kenne ‚light' gar nicht. Kannst du mir den Link geben?


	41. Die Rettung?

Kapitel 40:

_Die Rettung?:_

__

Irgend etwas war nicht wie es sein sollte. Etwas, was an seinem müden Verstand kratzte und in seinem Magen eine rollende Übelkeit hervorrief, deren Ursache sein Gehirn nicht zu lokalisieren vermochte, auch wenn er irgendwie wusste was es war. Nur konnte sein Gehirn den Gedanken nicht einfangen und die vermummte Information verarbeiten.

Das Gefühl der Übelkeit und das innere Drängen, dem Grund zu entfliehen, wurde stärker und trieb die Bewusstlosigkeit immer weiter zurück. Noch bevor Severus es fertig gebracht hatte, seine tonnenschweren Augenlider zu öffnen, erkannte er auch mit einem übelkeitserregenden Gefühl, was nicht stimmte. Es stank. Es stank so erbärmlich, dass sich seine inneren Organe zusammenzuziehen schienen, doch um dem Würgereflex, der in seiner Kehle hockte zu folgen, hatte sein Körper nicht mehr genug Kraft. 

Er lag auf seinem Rücken, auf einer holprigen, stellenweise harten, teils feucht-weichen Unterlage, sein Körper leicht nach hinten durchgebeugt als würde er auf einem Haufen liegen. Ein Haufen, der mit harten, spitzen Kanten versehen war, die in seine Haut drückten.

Er zwang seine Lider auf und blinzelte ein paar Mal mühsam, schon wieder den Sog im hinteren Teil seines Bewusstseins fühlend, der ihn von der Wirklichkeit weggleiten lassen wollte. Er bekämpfte es für den Moment, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum überhaupt. Über sich sah er die kahle Steindecke, wie die in seiner Zelle, an die eine einzelne Fackel ausserhalb seines Blickfeldes unruhig tanzende Lichtflecken zauberte, hypnotisierend und sehr beruhigend. 

Severus drehte den Kopf von dem Spiel des Lichtes und der Schatten weg zur Seite. Er brauchte eine Sekunde, um das, was er dort sah, einordnen zu können. Nicht, dass es etwas war, was er nicht erkannte, aber sein Gehirn schien immer mehr Mühe zu haben alle Eindrücke klar verarbeiten zu können, doch sein Instinkt liess sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen und ein unbewusstes Entsetzen und Verzweiflung übermannte ihn, als er auf den halbverwesten Schädel einer Leiche blickte.

***

Gegen seinen Willen wanderte Harrys Blick immer wieder zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Snape schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und je länger sie ihn vergeblich suchten, desto kleiner wurde die Hoffnung, ihn noch lebend finden zu können. Dumbledore sah müde aus, da diese Sorge, den dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen nach zu urteilen, ihm den Schlaf raubte. Obwohl er ein Meister war, trotz allem noch eine fröhliche, zitronenbonbonessende Fassade aufrecht zu halten, wurden nun scheinbar auch die anderen Lehrer auf seine Sorgen aufmerksam. Auf jeden Fall beugte sich McGonagall des öfteren zu ihm hinüber um ihn anzusprechen, und blickte auch dazwischen immer wieder besorgt in seine Richtung.

Wenn Harry zuerst erleichtert gewesen war, dass mit Snapes eventueller Rettung sein Gewissen beruhigt werden würde, war inzwischen die Sorge um den Direktor zu einem noch grösseren Antrieb geworden, den Zaubertränkemeister noch lebend finden zu können. 

Er begann sich zu fragen, ob es überhaupt eine so gute Idee gewesen war, dem Direktor von der Vision zu erzählen. Zuvor, als Dumbledore gedacht hätte Snape wäre tot, hatte er zwar getrauert, aber es anscheinend akzeptiert, dass der Zaubertränkemeister ein weiteres Kriegsopfer war, doch nun wo er wusste, dass er noch etwas tun konnte, aber untätig bleiben musste, zerrte es an der Geduld des alten Zauberers. Harry hatte ähnliche Gefühle, wenn auch sicherlich nicht so stark ausgeprägt wie der Direktor, da ihm Snape persönlich nicht mehr bedeutete, als die Schuld, die er ihm gegenüber auf sich geladen hatte und er einfach seinen Fehler wieder gutmachen wollte. Doch der letzte Funken von Hoffnung, dieses ganze Desaster noch bereinigen zu können, erlosch in Harry, als die Post kam und ein grosser Uhu sich vor Dumbledore niederliess, eine Rolle Pergament an seinem Fuss.

Es war purer Zufall gewesen, dass Harry in diesem Moment zu dem Lehrertisch sah, doch als der Direktor den Brief dem gleich darauf wieder wegfliegendem Vogel abnahm und zu lesen begann und als sich beim Lesen seine Augen zuerst entsetzt weiteten und dann wie in starker Trauer schlossen, wusste Harry instinktiv, dass man Snape gefunden hatte. 

„Glaubst du in dem Brief...", begann Hermine, die von seinem angespannten Starren zum Lehrertisch aufmerksam geworden, seinem Blick gefolgt war.

„Schau dir an, wie erschüttert Dumbledore aussieht", flüsterte Harry, der traurig und mit einem Stechen im Herzen beobachtete, wie die Hände des Direktors kaum merklich zitterten, als er den Brief hielt. „Das kann nur heissen, dass sie Snape tot gefunden haben."

Die Augen des Direktors öffneten sich wieder und sein Blick traf Harrys für eine Sekunde. Harry dachte, dass er Tränen in den Augen Dumbledores gesehen hatte, aber er konnte nicht sicher sein, weil der alte Zauberer sich wieder abwandte und McGonagalls Aufmerksamkeit mit einer Hand, die er auf ihre legte, auf sich zog. 

Die strenge Lehrerin drehte sich zu ihm um und der Direktor schob das Pergament zu ihr hinüber. McGonagall rückte ihre Brille kurz zurecht und begann den Brief zu lesen. Und auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig. Sie erbleichte und ihr Kinn klappte nach unten, als sie geschockt auf das Pergament vor sich starrte.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte sich Harry wohl über den Anblick seiner noblen und strengen Hauslehrerin, mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines toten Fisches amüsiert, doch nun hatte er das Gefühl als sei sein Herz irgendwo hinunter zu seinem Magen geplumpst und er sah nur mit einer schrecklichen Erwartung, wie Dumbledore McGonagall etwas zuflüsterte, die sich darauf wieder zu fangen schien und ihr Kinn unter Kontrolle brachte, bevor sie brüsk nickte.

Dumbledore tätschelte etwas hilflos ihre Hand, rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er ging zu Remus hinüber und flüsterte dem Werwolf etwas zu, was dieser mit einem verhaltenen Nicken aufnahm, sich ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl erhebend.

Beide gingen um den Lehrertisch herum und begannen zum Hauptausgang zu gehen, die fragenden Blicke einiger Schüler und Lehrer ignorierend. 

Harry hätte zu gern gewusst, was in dem Brief stand, und als ob er seine Gedanken gehört hätte, zögerte Dumbledore plötzlich und suchte seinen Blick. Er sagte nichts, aber nickte ihm kam merklich zu.

Harry nahm die stumme Einladung sofort an und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Kommt mit", forderte er seine beiden Freunde auf, die auch keine weitere Sekunde länger zögerten.

Zusammen folgten sie dem Direktor, der sie und Lupin wortlos in Richtung seines Büros führte.

Dort angekommen, rief er erst einmal laut Sirius' Namen und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, wartend, bis eine Minute später der Animagus aus der versteckten Tür trat.

„Was ist den los? Solltet ihr nicht beim Essen sein?" fragte er etwas überrascht, während er an die Seite seines Patensohnes trat.

Auch Harry und die drei anderen sahen den Direktor erwartungsvoll und fragend an. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, rollte dieser jedoch nur das Pergament auf und legte es so auf den Schreibtisch vor ihm, dass die Personen davor es lesen konnten. Neugierig trat Harry zusammen mit den anderen näher und begann zu lesen, was dort in einer geschwungenen Handschrift mit roter Tinte geschrieben stand.

_So, mein lieber Dumbledore,_

_Du hast wohl gedacht, dass ich mich so leicht austricksen lasse. Snape bei mir spionieren zu lassen war wirklich keine weitsichtige Idee von dir. Auf jeden Fall nicht, wenn dir sein Wohl auch nur im Entferntesten am Herzen lag._ _Unser guter Severus musste nun leider den Preis für seinen Verrat bezahlen. Da ich deine lächerliche Sentimentalität kenne, gehe ich nun aber davon aus, dass du ihn zurückhaben willst._

_Ich werde mich gnädig erweisen und dir deinen Zaubertränkemeister zurückgeben, wenn ich auch bezweifle, dass du noch viel mit ihm anfangen kannst. Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall beeilen, wenn ich du wäre. Er ist in den alten Diamantenmienen der Biar-Kobolde. Die Tür ist markiert, damit ihr sie auch gut findet._

_Ach ja. Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Bevor ihr irgendeine Magie, an ihm anwendet, würde ich euch raten, meine Nachricht, die ich bei ihm zurückgelassen habe, zu lesen._

_Diese Runde geht wohl eindeutig an mich. Bis auf ein nächstes Mal denn. _

_Lord Voldemort_

Es war einen Moment totenstill im Zimmer, als sie alle zu verdauen versuchten, was sie soeben gesehen hatten. Selbst Sirius schien zu erstarrt um noch etwas sagen zu können.

„Glaubst du, er lebt noch?" brach Lupin schliesslich die Stille.

Dumbledore schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich weiss es nicht. Es wäre Voldemort zuzutrauen, dass er uns Hoffnung macht, nur um dann einen toten Körper zu finden. Jemand muss auf jeden Fall sofort aufbrechen, um sicher zu gehen. Selbst wenn es nur eine kleine Chance ist, dann dürfen wir sie nicht ungenutzt lassen. Das sind wir Severus schuldig."

Remus nickte langsam. „Weißt du wo diese Mine ist, Albus?"

„Ja. Zu der Zeit als ich noch nicht Direktor war, war jeder Jahrgang einmal dort um sich die alte verlassene Mine und die Baukunst dieser Kobolde anzusehen. Vor dreissig Jahren aber, als ein Teil der Mine einstürzte, wurden diese Exkursionen eingestellt. Voldemort muss die Höhlen für sich ausgenutzt haben. Es ist ein magisches Bauwerk und keine Muggel werden je dort aufkreuzen."

„Dann werden Sie gleich aufbrechen?" fragte Hermine.

Dumbledores Blick verhärtete sich etwas, und er straffte die Schulter, fast so, als würde er sich auf einen schwierigen Kampf vorbereiten. „Die Auroren haben eine Versammlung anberaumt, die in einer halben Stunde stattfinden sollte. Sie wollen, wie üblich, das ganze Lehrerkollegium dabei haben."

„Warum schleichen diese Schmarotzer überhaupt noch hier herum. Haben die zuwenig Arbeit oder sind sie so dämlich, dass sie noch nicht begriffen haben, dass die Schule nicht mehr gefährdet ist als sonst auch. Das sind nun schon Wochen, in denen sie hier herumlungern", murrte Sirius.

Remus lächelte ihn wohlwollend an. „Das ist Politik, mein Lieber. Fudge wird gewählt und muss sich die Leute bei Laune halten. Die Eltern der Kinder wollen die Bewachung, und die Fürsprache dieser Eltern, vor allem der reichen, ist wichtig für seine Wiederwahl."

„Und was tun wir denn nun? Eine halbe Stunde reicht wahrscheinlich nicht, um Snape zu holen und niemand auf der Schule darf das Gelände ohne Abmeldung verlassen", sagte Sirius.

„Ich kann ihn holen", fuhr es aus Harry heraus, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. Der Blick, den er allerdings daraufhin von den Erwachsenen erhielt, war deutliches Zeugnis was diese von der Idee hielten.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage", protestierte Sirius.

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich, Harry", sagte auch Dumbledore. "Es könnten noch immer Todesser dort sein. Lass uns Erwachsene sich darum kümmern."

Frust und eine gute Portion Wut machte sich in Harry breit. „Ich habe Snape da reingeritten, es ist nur recht, wenn ich ihn raushole", beharrte er stur.

"Nein!" bestimmte Sirius energisch.

„Und wer soll dann gehen? Die Lehrer können nicht und wenn ihr bis nach der Sitzung wartet, ist es eventuell schon zu spät. Ich bin die einzige Möglichkeit."

„Das stimmt nicht ganz, Harry", sagte Dumbledore gedehnt, während er langsam zu Sirius hinüber sah.

Dieser erbleichte leicht, als er die Andeutung verstand. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Albus?"

„Du bist offiziell tot, Sirius. Dich wird niemand vermissen. Du kannst Severus ungehindert aus der Mine holen und ihn fürs erste ins Hauptquartier des Ordens bringen."

„Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit, Albus?" ächzte dieser. „Ich werde ihn wahrscheinlich eigenhändig erdrosseln. Ich sehe es schon vor mir. Ein Danke kann ich mir gleich abschminken. Eher wird es so sein, dass er mich anherrscht, warum ich solange gebraucht habe, sobald ich die Tür aufgeschlossen habe. Erwarte dann nur nicht von mir, dass ich mich dann noch beherrschen kann."

Dumbledore erhob sich und lächelte Sirius andeutungsweise an. „Ich vertraue, dass du dich so lange zurückhalten kannst Sirius."

In seiner Stimme lag trotz der freundlichen Worte und dem Lächeln eine Endgültigkeit, die Sirius aufstöhnen und sich widerwillig seinem Schicksal ergeben liess. „Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und er ist vorher gestorben", murmelte er so leise, dass nur Harry ihn hören konnte.

Dumbledore drehte sich zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm eine Feder in die Hand. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und murmelte eine lange Zauberformel. Dann reichte er sie Sirius. 

„Der Portschlüssel bringt dich zu der Mine. Kontaktiere mich, wenn du Severus hast."

Sirius nickte mit einem ein wenig saurem Gesichtsausdruck und fasste die Feder vorne am Kiel.

„Drei...zwei..", zählte Dumbledore und aus einem Impuls heraus schoss Harry plötzlich nach vorne und fasste das andere Ende der Feder in dem Moment, wo Dumbledore bei ‚eins' ankam und der Portschlüssel aktiviert wurde.

*************

T.B.C.

An die Reviewer:

**W'erninaya: **So langsam wird es klarer, gell?

**Hermionedastar:** Danke für das Kompliment. Ich übe fleissig. Das nächste Kapitel wird genauer auf Severus eingehen, versprochen, wenn auch aus der Sicht von Sirius.

**Kirilein:** Leider wissen wir nicht alles, was vorfiel, doch denke ich, dass Sirius immer noch sehr unreif ist und noch nicht begriffen hat, was Harry inzwischen klar ist. Nämlich dass es einen himmelweiten Unterschied gibt, jemanden alles Schlimme zu wünschen und dann diesen Wunsch auch erfüllt zu bekommen.  Wobei auch Snape zu verbittert und verwundet ist, um die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen.

Wegen dem Aussehen. Natürlich ist sein Charakter der Interessanteste und seine Vielschichtigkeit und in seiner Art nicht der gute Held, aber dennoch nicht wirklich böse zu sein ist sehr anziehend, aber Voldemort würde das wohl anders sehen und seien wir ehrlich; JKR hat ihn wirklich nicht mit einem Vorteilhaften Äusseren beschenkt.

Malfoy sehe ich sehr als einen erwachsenen Draco, nur etwas cleverer, was wahrscheinlich auch das Alter macht. Der Apfel fällt manchmal eben doch nicht weit vom Stamm.

**Ja-Ma:** Ja jat er *seufz* Der arme Snape. Natürlich bin ich ein Folterknecht. Und Masochist auch, immerhin habe ich vier Kinder :-P

**Kiki 1966d**: Gemach, gemach. Im nächsten Kapitel werden einige deiner Fragen beantwortet. Was ich schon lange fragen wollte. Woher hast du deinen Nicknamen eigentlich?

**Cloudshape:** * sich verbeug * Hier wieder ein wenig mehr. Zumindest weißt du jetzt, wie sie ihn finden. Was der Fluch ist, kannst du dir vielleicht denken. Ansonsten wird es im nächsten Kapitel erklärt.

**Pe:** Ja, das kam im fünften Buch klar raus, dass die beiden sich hassen und ich denke dass es von Snapes seite aus klar ist, warum, aber noch nicht von Sirius'. Hoffe dass wir da noch eine Erklärung bekommen. Vielleicht hat es mit seinem Bruder zu tun? Du weißt ja, was mit dem passiert ist. Aber das Kompliment, dass mein Schreibstil besser ist als JKR's hat mich zwar vor Stolz erröten lassen, aber ich weise dies klar von mir. Ich habe auch noch viel zu lernen, was das schreiben abgeht. Das einzige, woran es sicherlich nicht mangelt, ist Fantasie.

**Angel:** Einen Teil weißt du ja schon, weiteres folgt im nächsten Kapitel :-D

**Thorin Eichenschild**. Den Link hat es nicht übertragen, komisch. Schick ihn dir gleich noch mal. Ich hoffe deiner Kollegin hat es gefallen und sie redet noch mit dir :-P Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Lucius überhaupt weiss,dass Voldeort ein Halbblut ist, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er es nicht mag, wenn jemand mehr Macht hat als er und das sich unterordnen wird ihm sicherlich auch keine Freude bereiten. Mit Lucius dem perfektem Slytherin gebe ich dir Recht, aber da gehört auch mehr dazu. Wäre da nicht die fehlende  Ambition, wäre auch Dumbledore ein perfekter Slytherin, so wie er die Menschen manipulieren kann.

Wenn Snape noch immer getrotzt hätte, dann wären die ganzen letzten Kapitel unnütz gewesen. Aus einem Grund habe ich die Folter ja so schlimm dargestellt und es sollte glaubwürdig sein.

**Ela:** Aber, aber. Nicht weinen. Lieb, dass du die fic gereviewd hast. Wenn du das hier siehst, heisst das auch, dass du weitergelesen hast und weißt, dass Sirius nicht wirklich tot war. 

**Alinija:** War zwar nicht sofort – das Kapitel war störrisch- aber hier ist es :-P

**Smilla:** Ich habe übrigens die fic doch schon gekannt. Die ist echt heftig. Habe dir noch eine neue Empfehlung, wenn du willst. Und dein drängeln hilft wirklich, wie auch das all der anderen.


	42. Unerwartete Komplikationen

Kapitel 41

_Unerwartete Komplikationen:_

__

„Was, verdammt noch mal, hast du dir dabei gedacht", fuhr Sirius seinen Patensohn an, sobald sie beide auf einem steinernen Plateau materialisiert waren und er seine erste Überraschung verarbeitet hatte.

Der Junge liess auch sofort sein Ende der Feder los und trat schuldbewusst einen Schritt zurück, seine Augen jedoch hielt er mit ausdrücklicher Herausforderung auf ihm.

„Ich hatte das Recht dazu, mitzukommen. Ihr könnt mich nicht ausschliessen", erwiderte er trotzig.

Verdammt, warum musste der Junge auch in einem solchen Moment beweisen, dass er soviel von Verboten hielt wie sein Vater? Selbst dann, wenn diese Verbote nur zu seiner Sicherheit dienten. Sirius konnte trotz seinem Frust nicht verhindern, dass bei diesem Gedanken ein Hauch von Stolz in ihm emporstieg, doch er drängte dies zurück. So einfach würde er es James' Sohn nicht machen. Er hatte nichts gegen einen Regelverstoss dann und wann oder die Lehrer oder seine Vorgesetzten zu ärgern und ihnen auf der Nase herumzutanzen, und es danach tunlichst jemanden anderem anzuhängen. Das war eine Sache, aber sein Leben für eine absolut dumme Geschichte unnötig aufs Spiel zu setzen, war etwas anderes. 

„Hast du wirklich Lust dein Leben für Snape zu riskieren?"

„Snape hat sein Leben ja auch für uns riskiert", konterte Harry.

„Na und? Das war sein Job. Niemand hat ihn gezwungen. Er wusste worauf er sich einliess."

„Das weiss ich auch."

„Nein, das weißt du nicht. Du bist noch viel zu jung dazu und auch wenn du es geschafft hast dich hierher zu tricksen, dann werde ich dennoch verhindern, dass du mit mir in diese Mine gehst!" Sirius versuchte nicht zu schreien, doch es war nicht einfach. Dieser Sechzehnjährige würde ihn nicht in etwas hineinmanipulieren, wogegen er sich bereits entschieden hatte.

Harry jedoch imitierte bloss seine defensive Haltung. „Ich bin älter als es du warst, als du den dummen Streich mit der Heulenden Hütte abgezogen hast, und dabei fast Remus zu einem Mörder werden liesst." 

Das sass. 

Sirius fühlte sich, als sei sein ganzer Widerstand von ihm gezogen worden und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte diese Bemerkung körperlich weh getan. Damals hatte er einfach nicht nachgedacht. Wollte bloss Snape eines auswischen und ihn von seinem hohen Ross holen. An Remus und was mit ihm geschehen wäre, hätte dieser Snape ernsthaft verletzt, hatte er nicht gedacht. Bis später, als der Werwolf erfahren hatte was passiert war und ihn mit einem enttäuschten und verratenen Blick angesehen hatte, den er nie mehr in seinem Leben vergessen würde und der ihn oft in Askaban verfolgt hatte.

„Bitte Sirius", fuhr Harry fort. „Ich habe schon Alpträume seit der ersten Vision. Was ich getan habe war sehr dumm und ungerecht und dies ist meine einzige Chance mit meinem Gewissen ins Reine zu kommen. Selbst wenn Snape nicht mehr lebt, dann weiss ich doch, dass ich alles getan habe, was in meiner Macht stand."

Sirius überlegte kurz. Auch wenn er tief in seinem Herzen nicht allzu sehr bedauerte Snape zu jener Zeit eins ausgewischt zu haben, so verstand er Harrys Gefühl doch. Auch James hatte schon immer eher Gewissensbisse gehabt als er und Harry hatte die Kunst der Selbstbeschuldigung scheinbar noch besser perfektioniert als sein Vater. Ohne Zweifel ein Geschenk seiner Mutter Lily, die schon immer eine grosse Abneigung gegenüber jeder Form der Ungerechtigkeit hatte. 

„In Ordnung", gab er schliesslich nach. „Aber du bleibst immer hinter mir, verstanden?"

Harrys Gesicht hellte sich auf und er nickte enthusiastisch.

Sirius drehte sich um und ging zu dem dunklen Loch, das weiter vorne in die steile Felswand führte. Sirius kannte diese Mine nicht und schon alleine deshalb lag ein Gefühl der Nervosität auf ihm. Deswegen, gepaart mit der Befürchtung, dass noch immer Todesser hier waren, transformierte er sich in seine Animagusgestalt und testete die Gerüche in der Luft, während er aufmerksam auf Geräusche achtete, die nicht hergehörten. Obwohl er nicht die Spur eines anderen Menschen neben Harry ausmachen konnte, schrieen ihm seine Instinkte zu, die in seiner Animagusgestalt erhöht waren, dass dieser Ort ein Platz von Tod und Gewalt war, und dass er besser nicht näher kam, doch seine menschliche Intelligenz liess ihn dennoch langsam vorwärts laufen, seine Aufmerksamkeit bis aufs Äusserste angespannt und zusätzlich auch immer noch auf Harry achtend, der ihm dichtauf folgte.

Aber sie trafen auf nichts, was ihnen den Weg versperren könnte und betraten die Mine ohne Widerstand. Sirius verwandelte sich zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab, darauf vertrauend, dass er sich und Harry in dieser Form effektiver verteidigen konnte.

Die Mine sah nicht so aus, wie sie sich Sirius vorgestellt hatte. Der Boden was eingeebnet und führte in einer komfortablen Neigung nach unten, während alle paar Meter eine Fackel ihr unruhiges Flackern über den Stein warf. Nach ein paar Dutzend Metern wurde auch die Wand glatter und schwere Steintüren unterbrachen sie alle paar Meter zu beiden Seiten, dort wo keine Seitengänge abgingen, von denen es einige zu geben schien. 

Je weiter sie kamen, desto stickiger und heisser wurde es und Sirius mutmaßte, dass die Höhlen ursprünglich so tief gereicht hatten, dass die Lava im Erdinnern freigelegt worden war um die Gänge zu heizen, wie es in der Natur dieser Biar-Kobolde war.

Voldemort musste die Mine wohl seinen Bedürfnissen angepasst haben. Sirius folgte, darauf vertrauend, dass der dunkle Magier, wie er es in seinem Brief angekündigt hatte, ihnen die Tür und folglich wohl auch den Weg markieren würde, dem Hauptgang weiter, der als einziger beleuchtet war bis dieser in einer steilen Treppe endete.

Mit einem Kontrollblick auf Harry, der ihm noch immer folgte, seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls gezogen, stieg er die Stufen hinunter.

Am Fuss der Treppe war nur noch eine einzige Fackel an der Wand, genau über der letzten Stufe. Der Rest des fortlaufenden Korridors verlor sich im Dunkel und einen Meter vor ihnen war eine einzelne Holztür.

Auf dem dicken, alten Holz war ein Schädel eingebrannt aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand.

Das Mal Voldemorts.

„Das muss es sein", flüsterte Harry. 

„Bleib hinter mir, Harry", befahl Sirius. Er vertraute Voldemort nicht und irgendwie war ihm dies alles viel zu leicht gegangen. Es stank förmlich nach einer Falle.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab etwas höher und griff mit der anderen Hand nach der Messingklinke an der Tür. Mit einem letzten, mutholenden Atemzug drückte er sie nach unten und zog die Türe ohne Probleme einen Spalt auf -- und wich sogleich einen Schritt zurück, sein Gesicht angewidert verziehend über den Gestank, der ihm sofort entgegenwehte. Er knallte die Tür instinktiv wieder zu.

Harry wich auch zurück und würgte trocken, während sein Gesicht eine ungesunde grünliche Farbe annahm.

„Oh, Gott, was ist das? Gift?", würgte er hervor, während er sich die Nase zukniff und sich offensichtlich alle Mühe geben musste, sich nicht zu übergeben. 

Sirius richtete sofort seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Gesicht. „Aolere."

Er wiederholte dasselbe mit sich selber und sofort verschwand der magenumdrehende Gestank. Doch Sirius' Zuversicht, seinen Auftrag zu Dumbledores Zufriedenheit ausführen zu können war in dem Moment erloschen, als ihm der Gestank entgegengestürzt war. Es war kein Gift. Sirius kannte diesen Geruch. Es war der Geruch von Verwesung. Der süssliche, übelkeitserregende Gestank, der des öfteren auch in seine Zelle geweht war, wenn man ‚übersehen' hatte, dass ein Gefangener gestorben war. Sirius war sich sicher, dass dies damals Absicht gewesen war um ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie nichts wert waren, noch nicht einmal im Tod. Er würde diesen Gestank nie in seinem Leben vergessen können.

Harry entspannte sich wieder, als seine Nase aufhörte etwas zu riechen und er richtete sich auf, seinen Paten gespannt ansehend.

„Das ist kein Gift, Harry", beruhigte Sirius ihn. „Du bleibst hier, okay?"

Er drehte sich zu der Tür zurück um sie erneut zu öffnen, doch eine Hand an seinem Arm hielt ihn zurück. 

Harrys Augen waren sorgenvoll auf ihn gerichtet. „Sag bloss, dass du da reingehen willst. Was wenn du dich irrst und es doch ein Gift ist?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht, Harry. Ich kenne diesen Gestank. Aber ich gehe allein. Wenn meine Vermutung stimmt, dann wird hinter dieser Tür Snapes Körper sein und ich muss ihn rausholen. Für Dumbledore. Es ist nicht nötig, dass wir beide uns des Anblicks aussetzen."

Harry kaute nervös auf der Innenseite seiner Wange. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich nun denken, was der Gestank bedeutete und sein Horror und die Abscheu waren klar in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

„Geh nach oben und halte die Augen offen, damit wir nicht von Todessern überrascht werden, Harry. Ich hole Snapes Körper."

Harry nickte und begann wortlos die Treppe hinaufzusteigen. 

Sirius seufzte leise. Harry war von Natur aus neugierig und der Animagus vertraute nicht darauf, dass der Junge nicht trotz seiner Ermahnungen einen Blick riskieren würde. Wenn er ihm aber eine Aufgabe geben würde, dann würde sich die Neugier wahrscheinlich dahinter versteckt halten. Sirius glaubte nun nicht mehr daran, dass noch jemand hier war. Voldemort wollte ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, indem er ihnen den verwesenden Körper Snapes lieferte. Sirius hatte kein Bedürfnis diesen zu sehen und beim Gedanken daran, den Körper von faulendem Fleisch sogar zu transportieren, schauderte er. Aber er musste es tun. Für Dumbledore.

Er schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln und drückte dann entschlossen die Klinke nach unten, zog die Tür ganz auf und betrat den Raum.

Doch den Anblick, der ihn begrüsste, war schlimmer, als alles was er sich ausgemalt hatte. Er hatte gedacht, dass er Snapes toten Körper finden würde, doch da lagen Dutzende von Leichen. Alle achtlos auf einem Haufen hingeworfen, wie Abfall. Die weiter unten waren vollkommen verwest während die obersten kaum länger als einen Tag tot sein konnten, selbst wenn die Hitze hier unten die Körper schnell angriff.

Sirius wäre am liebsten aus dem Raum gestürmt, doch zwang er sich zum Bleiben. Er musste Snape finden. Oder das, was von ihm übrig geblieben war.

Der Boden war schleimig und schmutzig und Sirius gab sich Mühe, nicht darüber nachzudenken, worauf er trat, als er einen Schritt in den Raum trat. Dieser wurde von einer einzelnen Fackel neben der Tür halb erleuchtet und das dämmrige Licht liess die Szene noch abstossender erscheinen. Sirius war froh, dass er nichts mehr roch, doch der Anblick von getrocknetem Blut, leeren Augenhöhlen in halbverwesten Gesichtern und dem schwarzen verfaulten Fleisch und Innereien, die durch aufgeschlitzte Brust- und Bauchhöhlen drangen, war genug um seinem Frühstück beinahe ein Rückfahrtticket zu beschaffen.

Als er dann auch noch die Leiche eines kleinen Mädchens mit aufgeschlitztem Hals sah, ihre blauen Augen im Entsetzen, durch den Tod auf ihr Gesicht gebrannt, geweitet, half auch all das Grauen, das er schon in Askaban und während des Krieges gesehen hatte nicht mehr viel und er riss seine Augen gewaltsam von ihr los.

Und dann sah er ihn auf allen anderen Leichen. Oder besser, er sah ein schwarzen Fuss, voll von Brandwunden und die Fetzen einer schwarzen, engen Hose, in der das Bein steckte. Die Hose war gewöhnlich und wurde von vielen Zauberern getragen, dennoch wusste Sirius instinktiv, dass dieses Bein Snape gehörte. Er griff nach der Fackel und zog sie aus der Halterung, während er hastig näher trat, die anderen Leichen nach Möglichkeit nicht beachtend und noch weniger berührend.

Im Lichtschein der Fackel kam mehr und mehr von Snapes Körper zum Vorschein. Der andere, genauso schlimm aussehende Fuss, das Bein, dann der ausgemergelte Körper, bei dem, vor lauter Dreck, getrocknetem Blut und Quetschungen kaum noch ein Zentimeter der normalen hellen Hautfarbe ersichtlich war. Die Augen Snapes waren geschlossen und eingefallen und sein Kiefer und Wangenknochen stachen unnatürlich scharf hervor. Seine ausgedörrten und blutverkrusteten Lippen waren halb geöffnet, eine Reihe gelblicher Zähne zeigend.

„Bei allen guten Geistern...", entfuhr es Sirius. Was hatten die mit Snape gemacht? Das würde Dumbledore hart treffen. Nun war er unendlich froh darüber, dass er Harry nicht in den Raum hatte mitkommen lassen. Er streifte sich den Umhang von der Schulter. Besser Snapes Körper darin einwickeln. Harry sollte ihn so nicht sehen, oder sein Schuldgefühl würde nur noch grösser werden. Als er noch einen Schritt näher kam, bemerkte er erst, dass Snapes Hand, die er sehen konnte, vollkommen zerstört war. Ein tiefes Loch klaffte in deren Mitte und die Finger waren zu blutigen Klauen versteift. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu der anderen Hand, die genauso aussah, bloss war dort durch das Loch ein zusammengerolltes Pergament gesteckt. 

Wieder würgte er die Übelkeit herunter, doch dann erinnerte er sich an die Worte in dem Brief Voldemorts. Das war die angekündigte Nachricht, von der er geschrieben hatte. Er sollte sie lesen, bevor er Magie auf Snape ausübte. War das eine Falle, dass er etwas auslösen würde, wenn er versuchte die Leiche schweben zu lassen oder dergleichen?

Sirius trat vorsichtig um den Leichenberg herum, bis er nah genug an der Hand war, und packte vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern den oberen Teil des Pergamentes und zerrte daran, wobei er angeekelt den Mundes verzog. Die Hand gab erst nach und hob sich einige Zentimeter, bevor die Pergamentrolle mit einem hässlichen Geräusch aus der Wunde rutschte und die Hand zurück auf den matschig aussehenden Brustkorb der Leiche darunter fiel und ein leises, kaum vernehmliches Stöhnen von Snape ertönte.

Sirius schrak zurück, als wäre er angeschrieen worden und das Pergament fiel ihm in seinem Schock unbeachtet aus den Fingern. 

Dieses Geräusch. 

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bevor seine Gedanken seine unterbewusste Erkenntnis einholten und sofort war er wieder bei Snape, so nah er konnte, ohne die anderen Leichen zu berühren. Widerwillig legte er seine Hand auf die Mitte der knochigen Brust. Da war es. Kaum merklich, aber langsam hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb unter seiner Hand. 

Snape lebte.

Sirius riss die Augen auf. Er hatte schon viel gesehen in seinem Leben. Gemeine Brutalitäten und die dunkelsten Seiten in einem Menschenleben, doch wie jemand in einem solchen Zustand überleben konnte, konnte er sich nicht erklären.

Er riss sich aus seinem Erstaunen. Snape lebte, doch er sah so aus, als würde sich dieser Zustand nicht mehr lange halten. Der Mann musste hier heraus und in medizinische Betreuung, und das so schnell wie möglich. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape und wollte ihn gerade schweben lassen, als er sich an das Pergament erinnerte.

Schnell eilte er zurück, hob es auf und öffnete es

_Hallo Dumbledore,_

ihr habt ihn also gefunden. Wenn ihr Glück habt, dann lebt er sogar noch. Wie ihr sicherlich schon selber festgestellt habt, hatte Severus eine recht raue Zeit als mein Gast. Dennoch bin ich mir sicher, dass Poppy Pomfrey genug Wissen besitzt um sich seiner erfolgreich anzunehmen und den grössten Teil seines Körpers wiederherzustellen. 

Leider würde das meine Rache schmälern, also habe ich ihn magisch überladen. Jeder Gebrauch von Magie an ihm, sei es mit dem Zauberstab oder mit Zaubertränken, wird ihn noch mehr überladen und ihm schaden, ihn eventuell sogar töten. 

_Ich habe euch so viel Spielraum gelassen, dass ihr ihn noch einmal mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels oder durch apparieren transportieren könnt, aber mehr Freiraum lasse ich euch nicht. Der Transport wird ihn wohl weiter schwächen und danach würde ich sogar vorsichtig damit sein ihn irgendwohin zu bringen, wo magische Barrieren vorhanden sind._

_Nun wünsche ich euch viel Vergnügen mit eurem Zusammensetzspiel namens Severus Snape_

_Lord Voldemort._

************

T.B.C.

An die Reviewer

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Die Ambition fehlt, das ist schon so, aber von der Tücke her würde Dumbledore ein perfekter Slytherin abgeben. Und die Idee mit den zwei Persönlichkeiten ist nicht schlecht. 

**Angel:** Sorry, und es ist noch nicht viel besser in diesem Kapitel. Nicht viel passiert, aber ich musste unterbrechen, sonst wäre es viel zu lange geworden. Aber ich bin schon am weiterschreiben :-D

**W'erinaya:** Das Licht kommt näher und naher...*ganz gemein grins*

**Hermionedastar:** Ja, der arme Sirius :-P Da wird das ‚tot' sein ja richtig zur Plage :-P

**Kiki1966d:** Danke für die Erklärung. Kenne eben noch eine andere Kiki und da hat der Nick eine andere Bedeutung.

**Kirilein:** Ja, das hat es, aber ich wäre lieber das Ekel Snape als der Tu-so-gut Lupin. Macht mehr Spass gemein zu sein :-D Und zu Sirius' Verteidigung kann man nur sagen, dass er durch zwölf Jahre Askaban entschuldigt ist. Aber vielleicht hätte er dort auch erst recht und sehr brutal erwachsen werden sollen. Ich sehe ihn als Zwiespältigen Charakter, der in gewisser Beziehung sehr unreif aber in einer anderen sehr alt ist. Und Harry? Der berühmte Harry Potter hat es ja kaum nötig, sich an Verbote zu halten. (Man kann über Snape sagen, was man will, aber da hat er Recht) 

**Cloudshape:** Sirius hat sich in Buch fünf in meinen Augen echt daneben benommen. Hermine und Ron wird man wohl auch mal sehen, aber im Moment stehen andere Personen im Vordergrund. Der Zauberspruch ist jetzt ja auch erklärt. Snape wurde magisch überladen. Und heilen? Wer hat etwas von heilen gesagt? 

**Ja-Ma:** Hmm...

**Alinija:** GENAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich schon auf neue Kapitel von ‚Muggel' warte? Und dann kriege ich ein Mail, dass du geupdated hast und mache wahre Freudensprünge. Und dann ist es eine Digimonfic, die mich sofort wieder ernüchtert Platz nehmen lässt „Pfui, pfui, pfui..." :-P

**Pe:** Was dazwischen? Ne...würde ich nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee machen. Ganz, ganz ehrlich :-P

**Smilla:** Wenn du auch solche Fantasien hast, dann schreib sie doch auf. Ich bin sicher eine Menge Leser wären dir dankbar :-P Würde gerne noch mehr solche Ideen von dir hören :-D

**_Schlussanmerkung von Lilith:_**Auch wenn es mir im Herzen wehtut, werden wir uns im Kapitel 42 von dem verabschieden müssen, woran wir uns im Laufe der Originalbücher und verschiedenster Fanfics gewöhnt und was wir zu lieben gelernt haben. Bitte nehmt mir das Opfer nicht allzu übel, aber es erschien mir die einzige logische Möglichkeit in Anbetracht der restlichen Fic. Wollte euch nur vorwarnen :-P


	43. Nach der Folter

Kapitel 42:

_Nach der Folter:_

Sirius fluchte unterdrückt auf. Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt. Wie sollten sie Snape in seinem Zustand ohne Zauberkräfte heilen können? Er verkleinerte das Pergament und packte es in seine Hosentasche, danach durchsuchte er den Umhang, den er nun über seinen Arm gelegt hatte und nahm aus einer der zahlreichen Taschen und Verstecke einen geschrumpften Handspiegel hervor. Wenn er Snape schon tragen musste, dann wollte er doch zumindest den direkten Kontakt so gering wie möglich halten. Danach konnte er seinen Umhang zwar bestimmt abschreiben – den Gestank und Schmutz würde nie mehr rauskriegen – aber es übertraf die Alternative, Snape so zu tragen, bei weitem. Er besah sich den Spiegel kurz und packte ihn dann ebenfalls in seine Hosentasche. Er wollte keine Minute länger hier bleiben, als nötig und konnte Dumbledore immer noch kontaktieren, wenn sie aus der Mine und deren Schrecken raus waren.

Er legte seinen Umhang erst auf den bewegungslosen Zaubertränkemeister und breitete ihn über dessen Körper, bevor er vorsichtig nach dem Arm auf seiner Seite griff, mit der anderen Hand Snapes Schulter stützend und ihn langsam zu sich hinüber zog. Als der Mann jedoch drohte von dem Leichenhaufen zu rutschen, schlang er den Stoff so gut wie möglich um ihn und hievte den Oberkörper erst in eine aufrechte Position, bevor er sich hinkauerte, das tote Gewicht über seine Schulter schwang und sich wieder aufrichtete. Er hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass ein Mann von Snapes Grösse schwerer sein würde, doch der Zaubertränkemeister war schon immer eher hager gewesen und die Zeit hier hatte dem auch nicht geholfen.

Snape stöhnte wieder auf, als sein Körper ruckartig bewegt wurde, doch bewegte er sich nicht.

„Du stirbst mir jetzt besser nicht weg, Snape. Du schuldest mir noch einen neuen Umhang", knurrte Sirius, wenn er auch keine rechte Schärfe in seine Stimme brachte. Zu überwältigt war er von der Grausamkeit Voldemorts, die er hier gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal vor Kindern machte dieser Bastard halt. Sirius hoffte nur, dass Harry dem Monster nie mehr in die Fänge geriet.

Wenigstens waren James und Lily damals nicht gefoltert worden, bevor sie starben, dachte er mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick auf das tote Kind. Er konnte nur für Snape hoffen, dass er bereits bewusstlos gewesen war als man ihn hierher gebracht hatte und diesen Ort nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte.

Dann drehte er sich um und verliess mit seiner Last den Raum, die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich schliessend.

Harry erwartete ihn schon gespannt am oberen Teil der Treppe und als er den in den schwarzen Umhang eingewickelten Körper über der Schulter seines Paten sah, änderte sich sein Blick in ein bedauerndes Stirnrunzeln.

„Er ist nicht tot, Harry", beruhigte ihn Sirius und sah wie der Junge sofort erleichtert aufatmete.

„Wie geht es ihm?" 

„Nicht sehr gut. Komm, lass uns nach draussen gehen und Dumbledore kontaktieren, dann erfährst du alles."

Harry nickte nur und folgte ihm, den Blick immer wieder zu seinem bewusstlosen Lehrer schweifend als Sirius mit ausholenden Schritten den Gang zurückging.

Draussen angekommen liess Sirius Snape vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten, und legte ihn flach auf den Rücken. Er hörte ein überraschtes Einatmen neben sich, als Harry das Gesicht des Mannes zum ersten Mal wirklich sah. Auch Sirius runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Im Tageslicht sah Snape noch viel schlimmer aus, als sei er ebenfalls nur eine Leiche, wie die anderen unglücklichen Menschen da unten. Seine Augen waren so eingefallen und von dunklen Ringen umgeben, zusammen mit dem dunklen Schatten erster Anzeichen eines Bartes, dass sein Gesicht aussah wie tot. 

Ja, Poppy würde sich dieses Mal ihren Lohn schon hart verdienen müssen.

„Bist du sicher, dass er noch lebt? Er ist so still", fragte Harry zweifelnd.

Sirius konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Keine Beleidigungen und sarkastische Bemerkungen wenn man ihn nur falsch anschaut sind schon ungewöhnlich, nicht? Nein, er lebt schon noch, dennoch bin ich froh, wenn wir ihn so schnell wie möglich Poppy übergeben können." 

Er holte den Handspiegel aus seiner Tasche und liess ihn wieder auf seine normale Grösse anwachsen.

„Albus", befahl er leise in das Glas des Spiegels. Harry trat nahe zu ihm und sah ebenfalls, wie das erwartungsvolle Gesicht des alten Zauberers darin erschien.

„Harry, bist du in Ordnung", fragte er sofort an den Jungen gewandt. 

„Ihm geht es gut, Albus", beantwortete Sirius die Frage mit einem vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick auf Harry. „Die Mine war tatsächlich verlassen."

Dumbledores Augen überschatteten sich sofort.„Und Severus? Sirius, hast du Severus gefunden?"

Sirius nickte ernst. Nun begann der harte Teil seines Berichts. „Ja, das habe ich. Voldemort hat ihn zusammen mit anderen Gefangenen, die er getötet hat, zurückgelassen."

Dumbledores Blick wurde traurig, als er seine Schlussfolgerung zog. 

„Nein, Albus", versicherte Sirius schnell. „Er lebt, aber sieht nicht sehr gut aus. Er wurde schlimm zugerichtet und zu allem Überfluss hat ihn Voldemort auch magisch überladen. Wir können keine Magie an ihm anwenden ohne ihn selber zu töten."

Dumbledore schien erleichtert aber dennoch besorgt und eine steile Falte war zwischen seinen Augenbrauen entstanden. „Weißt du, welcher Fluch angewandt wurde?"

„Nein, nur dass es ihn magisch überladen hat. Wir können ihn einmal transportieren aber in Gebäude, die unter magischen Barrieren stehen, wäre er weiter gefährdet. Ich kann ihn nicht in das Hauptquartier bringen, Albus. Genauso wenig wie nach Hogwarts."

Dumbledore dachte für einen Moment nach, bevor er wieder aufsah. „Sirius, wie geht es Severus? Ich meine, ist er in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr?"

Sirius warf wieder einen Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Mann. Dumbledore wusste, dass er Erfahrung hatte mit Menschen, die schlecht dran waren und dass er als Nicht-Mediziner die Situation am bestmöglichsten einschätzen konnte. „Ich weiss es ehrlich nicht. Er sieht schlimm aus. Vermutlich leidet er unter akutem Flüssigkeitsmangel und Unterernährung. Er hat einige klar sichtbare Wunden, die aber, soweit ich das erkennen kann, nur zum Foltern gedacht waren. Man wollte ihn wahrscheinlich so lange wie möglich am Leben halten. Aber natürlich kann ich mich auch irren und er könnte innere Verletzungen haben. Ich habe nicht viel von den äusseren Wunden gesehen, so verdreckt wie er ist, aber er ist bewusstlos und sehr schwach."

Wieder schien Dumbledore die Informationen zu verarbeiten, bevor er weitersprach. „Bringe ihn in Remus' Hütte, Sirius. Dort gibt es nicht viel Magie, und dann versuche dir ein besseres Bild von seinem Zustand zu machen. Poppy und ich werden gleich nach der Sitzung zu euch kommen. Wenn sich sein Zustand plötzlich verschlechtert, dann schick das Notfallsignal und Poppy kommt sofort."

Sirius passte das gar nicht. Er wollte Snape so schnell als möglich loswerden und ihn nicht noch weiter hüten, doch die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore sich mit den Auroren anlegen würde, weil Poppy so einfach unerklärt verschwand und die Bestimmtheit in seiner Stimme hielten seinen Protest zurück. Dumbledores Augen sagten ihm, dass er alles tun und in Kauf nehmen würde, dass Snape überlebte, und Sirius hatte genug Respekt für den Mann um das zu akzeptieren und über seinen Schatten zu springen, so nickte er nur.

„In Ordnung, aber bitte beeilt euch, okay?"

„Ich weiss, dass ihr euch nicht mögt Sirius. Aber bitte stelle eure Rivalität diesmal hinten an und tu für ihn was du kannst."

„Natürlich Direktor", seufzte Sirius.

***

Der von Sirius umgehexte Portschlüssel brachte sie auf die Lichtung, auf der das Haus stand. Sirius zögerte nicht lange und vergewisserte sich bloss kurz, dass der verletzte Mann, den er nun auf seinen Armen trug, die Reise überlebt hatte. Snapes Zustand schien jedoch unverändert und Sirius nickte Harry aufmunternd zu, bevor er in Richtung des Hauses ging. Der Junge eilte neben ihm her, sprang vor ihm die drei Stufen zu der Veranda hoch, öffnete mit einem ‚Alomohora' die verschlossene Tür und hielt sie für ihn auf.

Sirius lächelte ihm dankbar zu und lenkte seine Schritte sofort in Richtung Badezimmer. Sie mussten erst einmal etwas von dem Dreck von Snape runter kriegen um seine Wunden genauer zu sehen.

Er betrat den fliesenbedeckten Raum mit den altmodischen Armaturen, Dusche und der metallenen Badewanne auf Füssen. 

Sirius beäugte die Dusche für einen Moment. Am einfachsten wäre es, ihn einfach abzuduschen, doch unter der hohen Brause die Wunden auszuwaschen würde eine Schweinerei geben und ihn auch triefend nass werden lassen. Abgesehen davon, dass Snape auf keinen Fall sich selber aufrecht halten könnte. 

Dann sah er zu der Badewanne und fühlte das Blut vor Frust und Erniedrigung in seine Wangen schiessen. Verdammt, den Tag an dem Sirius Black Severus Snape baden würde, würde es nicht geben.

Mit einem Reinigungszauber wäre es eine Sache von einer Minute, ihn sauber zu kriegen, doch so...

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt...

„Und was machen wir nun?" riss ihn Harrys Stimme aus seinem verzweifelten Versuch eine weniger herabwürdigende Möglichkeit zu finden.

Er blickte auf seinen Patensohn, der nur allzu willig aussah zu helfen. Erneut fluchte er in Gedanken, bevor er Harry antwortete. „Lass das Wasser in der Wanne warmlaufen, aber verschliesse den Abfluss nicht. Wir müssen erst einmal den gröbsten Dreck abwaschen."

Harry machte sich sofort daran und Sirius legte Snape erneut auf den Boden. Er brauchte all dies wirklich nicht, doch was für eine Wahl hatte er, wenn er Dumbledore jemals wieder in die Augen sehen wollte? 

Sirius wickelte den Körper aus dem Umhang und schmiss diesen achtlos zur Seite. Er wollte schon nach dem Verschluss der Hose greifen, doch das ging ihm dann doch zu weit. Er stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank unter dem Spiegel, wo er eine Schere fand, die Remus immer dort liegen hatte. Nur gut, dass er sich in dem Haus hier auskannte, das ersparte ihm langes Suchen.

Er ging zurück zu Snape und kniete sich wieder neben den Mann. Dann begann er, so gut wie möglich die Verbrennungen an den Unterschenkeln und die Brandlöcher im Stoff ignorierend, die Hose aufzuschneiden.

Sobald er den total verdreckten Hose aufgeschnitten und von Snapes Haut entfernt hatte, rollte er seine Ärmel hoch und, seine Abscheu unterdrückend, hob den Körper wieder in seine Arme. Das getrocknete Blut an Snape störte ihn nicht wirklich, aber die schleimige Substanz, die seinen Körper und vor allem seinen Rücken überzog tat es umso mehr, da Sirius ja gesehen hatte, woher dies kam. 

Er liess den nach wie vor bewusstlosen Zauberer in die Wanne gleiten, ihn an der Schulter stützend, dass er nicht gleich zusammensackte. Dabei sah er die tiefen Risse die in einem Zickzack über den Rücken des Zaubertränkemeisters liefen und er seufzte tief. Man hatte dem Mann wirklich nicht viel Barmherzigkeit gegönnt, aber auch diese Wunden waren nicht unmittelbar lebensgefährlich und konnten warten. So neigte er den Bewusstlosen sachte zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Badewannenwand lehnte, seinen Kopf kraftlos nach hinten fallend, gegen den Rand der Wanne

Sirius wollte schon Harry auffordern die Brause zu nehmen, doch sein Patenkind studierte mit sichtlicher Nervosität die Spitzen seiner Schuhe, während er offensichtlich versuchte nicht auf Snape zu sehen.

„Was ist los, Harry? Stören dich die Wunden?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte etwas unverständliches.

„Wie bitte?" hakte Sirius nach.

Harry seufzte und sah ihm in die Augen. Seine Wangen von einem Hauch Rot überzogen. „Professor Snape würde nicht wollen, dass ich ihn so sehe", brachte er schliesslich hervor.

Daran hatte Sirius nicht gedacht. Einen Teenager würde es wohl brüskieren, einen erwachsenen Mann, vor allem eine erwachsene Respektsperson und besonders jemanden wie Snape in einer so privaten und ausgelieferten Position zu sehen, selbst wenn es nötig war, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten. 

So wie es aussah, war er nicht der einzige, dem die Situation unangenehm war, doch Harrys Reaktion zeigte ihm auch, wie absurd seine Gedanken waren. Es musste getan werden, was eben sein musste.

„Ich mag dies auch nicht, Harry, das kannst du mir glauben", sagte er. „Aber ich muss mir ein besseres Bild von seinen Verletzungen machen können und dazu müssen wir den Schmutz runter kriegen." Er unterbrach sich kurz und fügte mit einem Lächeln und einem Augenzwinkern hinzu: „Aber wenn du schwörst, es später Snape nicht zu erzählen, tue ich das auch nicht."

Dies entlockte Harry sogar ein kleines Lächeln.

„Hole bitte die Flüssigseife beim Waschbecken. Danach kannst du Brause halten."

Harry tat, wie ihm geheissen und Sirius begann umständlich Snape zu waschen, ohne seine stützende Hand wegzunehmen. Der Zaubertränkemeister lag wie tot in seinem Griff und Sirius musste mehrmals unterbrechen, um zu prüfen, dass der Mann noch atmete. Aber er schien für den Moment stabil genug zu sein.

„Soll ich nicht helfen?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile etwas zögernd.

„Lieber nicht. Lass mich erst den gröbsten Dreck entfernen. Es genügt, wenn einer von uns das anfassen muss."

„Was anfassen?" 

„Er lag auf einem Haufen verwesender Leichen und ein Teil des Schmutzes sind deren Überreste."

Daraufhin sorgte Harry dafür, dass er genug Abstand zu Snapes Körper behielt, während sein Gesicht in eine leicht kränkliche Farbe wechselte."

Nach mehrmaligem Einseifen und Spülen war Sirius soweit zufrieden, dass er sich Snapes Haar und Rücken zuwenden konnte, doch als er die zerzausten und verkrusteten Strähnen sah, hielt er inne. Schon unter normalen Umständen war Snapes Haar etwas, womit in Berührung zu kommen er peinlichst vermieden hätte, doch nun....

Ausserdem würden sie den Gestank vielleicht vom Körper herunterbekommen, aber kaum aus den halblangen Haaren.

„Harry, lass die Wanne jetzt vollaufen und hol mir die Schere vom dem Boden dort." Er zeigte mit seinem Daumen in die eventuelle Richtung der aufgeschnittenen Hose und Harry befolgte die Aufforderung mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Halte ihn bei den Schultern aufrecht", forderte Sirius Harry auf, als dieser zurückkam und ihm die Schere reichte.

„Was willst du mit der Schere?" fragte Harry mit sichtlichem Zögern, ob dem Gedanken, Snape nun doch anfassen zu müssen.

„Keine Angst, der schlimmste Schmutz ist weg."

Harry griff zögernd nach den Schultern des Bewusstlosen und Sirius stützte Snapes Kopf, raffte mit Überwindung das Haar in seinem Nacken zusammen und schnitt es mit einem einzigen Schnipp der Schere ab.

„Darüber wird er wohl kaum sehr glücklich sein", kommentierte Harry.

„Ist mir egal", erwiderte Sirius trocken, während er das Haar weiterstutzte und achtlos auf den Boden warf, solange, bis es nur noch einige Zentimeter lang war. „Aber ich tu mir nicht an, sein langes, fettiges Haar solange zu waschen, bis es endlich sauber ist."

Nachdem er mit dem neuen, kurzen Haarschnitt Snapes einigermassen zufrieden war und die Schere wieder weggelegt hatte, beugte er den Oberkörper des Zaubertränkemeister mit Hilfe von Harry etwas nach vorne, damit er seinen Rücken und die Wunden reinigen konnte.

Die Verletzungen stammten ohne Zweifel von einer Peitsche oder desgleichen und einige hatten sich schon entzündet. Er begann sie sorgfältig mit einem weichen Lappen zu reinigen und erntete auch ein Zurückzucken und leises Stöhnen Snapes, als er eine heftig entzündete Stelle traf. 

„Ist schon gut Professor", hörte er Harrys besorgte Stimme. „Wir helfen Ihnen nur."

Sirius kümmerte sich nicht sonderlich darum. Natürlich versuchte er nicht absichtlich, Snape Schmerzen zuzufügen, doch würde er auch nicht sofort in eine mütterliche Rolle schlüpfen. Er tat dies alles nur Dumbledore zuliebe und Snape sollte es auch nicht angenehmer als er haben.

Er begann eine weissliche Substanz aus dem Riss zu wischen und wieder stöhnte Snape auf.

Harry sah zu ihm hinüber. „Was ist das für ein Zeug?"

Sirius verzog den angeekelt Mund. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann ist das Hirnmasse. Wahrscheinlich lag Snape in diesem Raum mit dem Rücken auf einem zertrümmerten Schädel."

Harrys Augen wurden gross in Erkenntnis und sein Blick wanderte über die nun von Schmutz befreit klar daliegenden Wunden Snapes. „Was? Aber.. Das ist...", stotterte Harry, während langsam alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich und er sich ein geistiges Bild davon zu machen schien. Dann, so schnell, dass Sirius gerade noch Zeit hatte, Snapes Körper aufzufangen, sprang Harry auf und rannte zur Toilette, wo er sich heftig übergab.

Sirius seufzte auf. „Harry, geht es?" 

Am liebsten wäre er zu seinem Patensohn gegangen, doch wenn er Snape losliess, dann würde dieser unter Wasser rutschen. Sirius hatte erwartet, dass Harry irgendwann seine Grenzen erreichen würde, aber er würde den Jungen nicht anlügen. Die ganze Sache war brutal, doch Harry war alt genug, um zu erfahren, wie brutal Voldemort wirklich war.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte das Würgen auf und die Spülung wurde betätigt. „Es geht schon", krächzte Harry, blieb aber noch vor der Toilette hocken. „Ich habe mir bloss vorgestellt... Und dann dieser Gestank..."

Sirius nickte verstehend, obgleich ihn der Junge nicht ansah. Obwohl sie im Moment noch nichts rochen bis er den Zauber aufhob, würde es wohl Wochen dauern, bis einer von ihnen das Echo des Gestankes los wurden. 

„Lass uns noch sein Haar und Rücken fertig waschen, dann bringen wir ihn in eines der Gästebette und warten auf den Direktor und Poppy", ermutigte er und Harry nickte einmal, erhob sich und kam wieder zurück zu der Badewanne. 

***************

T.B.C.

An die Reviewer:

**Ciriana:** Ja, schade, aber vielleicht beim 250.? Nun, er scheint gerettet zu sein, nicht? Nur manchmal sind gewisse Dinge relativ.

**Ela:** Wer sind die Hauptpersonen von ‚verlorene Söhne'? Ich lese eigentlich selten HdR-fics doch über den süssen Legolas lese ich gern. Wenn du HdR magst, hast du schon ‚Helms Klamm' von Shelley gelesen? Sehr zu empfehlen. 

Die Szene mit den Kindern hat mich sehr grosse Überwindung gekostet zu schreiben. Ich habe selber vier kleine Kinder. Aber um mein Ziel zu verfolgen, war es nötig. Ja, die Folterszenen sind vorüber und wie kannst du nur Snape nicht mögen. Diesen freundlichen, kuscheligen...*hust* ? *g* 

**W'Erinaya:** *Gemeingrins* Das Opfer war nun doch nicht so schlimm, nicht? Die Haare werden schon nachwachsen, aber ich fürchte dass Snape davon wirklich nicht begeistert sein wird :-P

**Hermionedastar:** Keine Angst. Snape ist nicht wirklich ohne Magie, sondern nur überladen. Wie wenn er eine Überdosis von etwas erhalten, hätte, was normalerweise nicht schädlich wäre.

**Kirilein:** *sich verbeug* Danke sehr. Respekt vor Severus? Kaum. Eher vor der Situation. Und ja, so richtig fiese Böslinge haben schon was, aber mir gefallen die eben nicht so bösen Fieslinge wie Snape besser. Ich hoffe das Opfer hat dich nicht zu sehr geschockt.

**Ja-Ma:** Lies weiter und du wirst es sehen :-P

**Lorelei Lee:** *sich wieder verbeug* Zu deinen Diensten. Ich hoffe dein Urlaub war gut.

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Ich habe, glaube ich, gesagt, dass es mindestens 50 Kapitel gibt, nun werden es wohl doch mehr.^_^ 

Bin schon gespannt auf deine Version von Jahr sechs und ich werde das deutsche Buch auch noch besorgen, obwohl ich Englisch sehr gut verstehe, aber es wird Spass machen, das Ganze noch einmal in Deutsch zu lesen. Ja, die ‚Bloopers' von HMG sind echt zum schiessen, vor allem ihre Kommentare dazu :-P

**Alinija:** Ja, das kenne ich, wenn man an einer fic lange nicht mehr schreibt, aber meine Saint Seiya Leser sind da eher die Sorte, die immer mal wieder stichelt. Von dem Fandom gibt es viel zu wenig Autoren, leider. Und wir kriegen das neuste ‚Muggel'? YIPPIEE!!!

Lieben Dank für dein Lob. Ja, es war genau das, was ich wollte. Man sollte begreifen warum Snape zerbrach und warum sich die fic danach so fortsetzen wird, wie ich es geplant habe. 

Ich hatte dieses Gefühl auch bei diesem Film und auch noch bei einer anderen DS9 fic, die verdammt brutal aber eben auch realistisch war. Und hier ist auch schon das Neue. Bin ich Schnell oder was?


	44. Dumbledores Ankunft

Kapitel 43:

_Dumbledores Ankunft:_

Albus Dumbledore materialisierte mit Poppy Pomfrey auf der kleinen Lichtung vor Remus' Haus. Die Sitzung hatte sich in Albus' Augen endlos dahingezogen als ein unwichtiges Thema nach dem anderen besprochen wurde, Themen, die sich die Auroren nur auszudenken schienen um Abwechslung in ihren langweiligen Auftrag zu bringen. Doch Jahre voll Übung hatten den Direktor ein mildes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht pflastern und seinen Körper in gelassener Haltung verharren lassen, auch wenn es in seinem Inneren brodelte.

Nach 150 Jahren hatte Dumbledore schon viel gesehen und schon mache Opfer bringen müssen, doch kaum je hatte ihn ein Opfer so sehr berührt, wie das eines jungen Slytherin namens Severus Snape. 

Er hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass das Leben des Mannes verschwendet worden war. Natürlich war einige wichtige Weichen schon an dem Ort gelegt worden, der eigentlich jedem Kind ein sicherer Hafen sein sollte, sein Elternhaus. Doch als der Junge dann zur Schule gekommen war, hätte es an den Lehrern und vor allem an Dumbledore liegen sollen, dem Jungen beizubringen, wie man mit anderen Menschen umging. 

Dann und wann passierte es, dass ein solch emotional verkrüppeltes Kind zur Schule kam. Wenn sie Glück hatten, dann schaffte ein neuer Freundeskreis zu ihnen durchzudringen, doch sehr oft blieben diese Kinder allein. So oft schon war es passiert. Tom, Myrte, Severus, um nur einige zu nennen. Er hatte sich schon damit entschuldigt, dass es nicht die Aufgabe der Schule war, die fehlende Erziehung der Kinder nachzuholen, doch dann sagte er sich wieder, dass sie genau dazu da waren; nämlich junge Hexen, Zauberer und vor allem gute Menschen auszubilden. Wenn jemand in einem Schulfach schlecht war, dann wurde ihm Nachhilfe angeboten, doch wenn jemand im Menschlichen zurücklag, dann wurden sie sich selber überlassen. 

Vielleicht sollte er doch mehr darauf achten. Doch er war nur der Direktor, ein einzelner Mann mit tausend Kindern unter seiner Aufsicht. Zu viele um jedem einzelnen mit seinen Problemen zu helfen, dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als dieses Bedauern und die Schuld zu fühlen, wenn ein Kind nicht so herangewachsen war, wie er es gerne gesehen hätte.

Auch Sirius Black war ein solches emotional zurückgebliebenes Kind gewesen, wahrscheinlich noch mehr als Severus, doch im Gegensatz zu dem jungen Snape war Sirius von seinem Äusseren und seinem Auftreten her nicht unangenehm aufgefallen und hatte auch sofort Freunde gefunden, die ihn aus seiner Isolation geholt hatten. Aber anstatt Verständnis für jemanden zu haben, der auch anders war, hatten die beiden eine tiefen Hass aufgebaut bis jede Versöhnung unmöglich geworden war und Severus sich so tief in seine Einsamkeit, sein Misstrauen und seinen Schmerz zurückgezogen hatte, dass er sich dort unwiderruflich eingenistet hatte. 

Er machte sich nichts vor. Dies war auch sein Fehler gewesen. Er hätte sehen müssen, was passierte. Dass diese Streiche, die immer wieder gespielt wurden, seit es die Schule gab, von Severus nicht einfach so weggesteckt wurden, wie es immer den Anschein hatte. Und als er die Schwere der seelischen Wunden realisierte war es zu spät gewesen. Damals, als Severus Snape, ein junger Todesser bei ihm aufgetaucht war, war er bereits ein verbitterter, verlorener Mensch gewesen. Ein Mensch, der, trotz aller Bitterkeit für andere kämpfte und obwohl er dabei kaum etwas gewinnen konnte, für andere sein Leben riskierte.

Und nun musste Albus, schon wieder, akzeptieren, dass er der Ursprung war für noch mehr Leiden des jungen Slytherin.

Er atmete tief durch, als er Poppy, die mit einem ernsthaften Gesicht und einer hinter sich herschwebenden schwarzen Ledertasche sofort auf das Haus zuging, folgte.

Er fürchtete sich davor, was er gleich vorfinden würde, und dennoch drängte alles in ihm, sich so schnell als möglich zu vergewissern, dass der Junge wirklich lebte.

Als sie die drei Stufen zum Eingang hochgingen, öffnete sich die Tür plötzlich und Harry sah ihnen entgegen, einen solch besorgten, doch auch erleichterten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als er Poppy sah, dass Albus' Sorgen noch heftiger entflammten. Sirius stand etwas im Hintergrund, ebenfalls sehr erleichtert aussehend, doch aus einem anderen Grund, wie der Direktor vermutete.

„Endlich sind sie da", begrüsste sie Harry.

Poppy hielt auf der Schwelle inne und liess ihre Tasche sinken und schob ihren Zauberstab in ihre Robe zurück.

„Von nun an wird in diesem Haus keine Magie benutzt, bis ich etwas anderes sage", bestimmte sie mit Nachdruck. 

Albus folgte ihr in das Haus, als sie die schwere Tasche nun so hereinhievte. Er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht herausgefunden um welchen Fluch es sich handelte, doch wenn Severus wirklich magisch überladen worden war, dann wäre es eine ernste Angelegenheit und sie wollten alle Gefahr so klein als möglich halten, bis sie wussten, womit sie es zu tun hatten.

Harry eilte sofort an ihre Seite und half ihr mit der Tasche. Wieder einmal erstaunte es Albus, wie ähnlich und doch so verschieden Harry und der junge Tom Riddle waren.

Sirius drehte sich und ging ihnen wortlos voran in den ersten Stock. Dort hielt er, die zweite Tür auf der rechten Seite des Korridors offen haltend, aber keine Anstalten machend das Zimmer zu betreten. Albus seufzte innerlich auf, ob dem abweisenden Gesicht des Animagus. Es würde beiden, Severus und Sirius nur Vorteile bringen, wenn sie endlich die Vergangenheit sein lassen konnten, doch in nächster Zeit schien dies nicht sehr wahrscheinlich.

Er betrat das Zimmer als erster und als er Severus sah, verschwand jeder Gedanken an Black und er stockte.

„Oh, Severus", hauchte er. 

Obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass der Zaubertränkemeister wohl schlimm aussehen würde, traf ihn der Anblick dennoch wie ein Stich ins Herz. 

Die sekundenlange Starre fiel von Dumbledore ab und er eilte zu dem einzelnen, schmalen Bett an der gegenüberliegenden Seite, wo ein Mann, der kaum noch als lebendig zu erkennen war, lag. Er kauerte sich an dessen Seite und wollte schon eine der Hände in seine nehmen, doch zögerte er, als er die dicken, notdürftig angebrachten weissen Bandagen um beide sah.

Stattdessen strich er sanft eine Strähne des ungewohnt aussehenden kurzen Haares aus Severus' Stirne.

„Mach bitte Platz, Albus. Lass mich ihn untersuchen", riss ihn die neutrale, professionelle Stimme Pomfreys aus seinem Schock.

Widerwillig trat Dumbledore zurück, als Poppy ihre Tasche, die sie mit Hilfe von Harry neben das Bett stellte, öffnete. Doch sein Blick ruhte nach wie vor auf dem Zaubertränkemeister, dessen augenscheinliche Verletzungen begutachtend und dabei seine eigenen Zusammenfassung machend.

Pomfrey legte zuerst die Fingern ihrer Hand unter dem Kieferknochen an Severus' Hals, direkt über der Halsschlagader und Albus registrierte mit einem Hauch von Bedauern, den rötlichen Strich von irritierter Haut, quer über die ganze Breite der Kehle. Mehr war von dem Geschehnis aus Harrys Vision nicht mehr ersichtlich. Zumindest sah es so aus, als würde der dunkle Heilfluch Voldemorts keine Narben hinterlassen. 

Poppy holte mit einer professionellen Ruhe ein seltsames schlauchartiges Objekt aus ihrer Tasche, das Dumbledore sofort als Muggelgerät identifizierte, doch sein Gehirn brauchte einen Moment um den Namen dazu zu liefern. Stethoskop. Albus war dankbar, dass die Krankenschwester ein reges Interesse in allem Medizinischen, auch in Muggelmedizin hatte, wenn auch jeder magische Mediziner gewisse Grundkenntnisse davon in seiner Ausbildung lernte. Als die Medi-Hexe Severus' Arme sanft anhob und das Leintuch, das ihn bis oberhalb des Brustkorbs verdeckte, herunterfaltete, dem Direktor einen Blick auf die hervortretenden Rippen gewährend, hielt Dumbledore unwillkürlich den Atem an und musste die aufsteigenden Tränen unterdrücken. 

So eine Tortur hatte niemand verdient.  

Die Krankenschwester schien sich jedoch von dem Zustand des Zauberers nicht beeindrucken zu lassen, stöpselte sich das zweigeteilte, gegeneinander gebogene Teil in die Ohren und drückte das andere Ende mit dem flachen, plättchenförmigen Ende abwechslungsweise gegen Severus' Herz und Lungen. Dabei erschien sie äusserlich sehr gelassen, doch Dumbledore kannte sie schon lange genug, um die leicht verengten Augen und die zusammengepressten Lippen als Zeichen ohnmächtiger Wut und Unglauben zu erkennen. Er konnte ihr die Wut nicht verdenken. Es war schwer zu begreifen, dass ein Mensch einem anderen solch etwas Schlimmes antun konnte.

Scheinbar zufrieden mit dem was sie durch das Stethoskop hörte, entspannte sich ihr angespannter Mund etwas. Sie nahm die beiden oberen Ende wieder aus den Ohren und legte das Gerät zurück in die Tasche. Dann fasste sie die Schulter ihres Patienten und drückte sachte zu. „Severus? Kannst du mich hören?"

Der Mann unter ihrer Hand reagierte auf keinste Weise. Sie drehte sich zu Sirius und Harry zurück. „Hat er, seit ihr ihn gefunden habt irgendwann das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt?"

„Er hat ein paar Mal aufgestöhnt", informierte Harry etwas eingeschüchtert ob der Situation. Albus konnte das gut verstehen. Selbst für ihn war die Hilflosigkeit nichts tun zu können nicht angenehm.

„War er ansprechbar?" fragte Poppy weiter.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat eher auf Berührungen reagiert, als wenn er Schmerzen hätte."

Poppy nickte ernsthaft. „Schmerzen wird er wohl haben. Mr. Black, wie schätzen Sie die Situation ein?"

Albus folgte ihrem Blick zu dem Animagus, der im Türrahmen lehnte. 

Dieser zuckte nur die Schultern, als würde ihn die Sache nichts angehen und wieder regte sich in Albus ein schweres Gefühl des Bedauerns. Warum nur konnten die Beiden ihre Feindschaft nicht überwinden? Selbst in solch einer Situation, wo wohl jeder Mensch zumindest etwas Mitleid empfinden würde, überwog der Hass. Und das traurigste daran war, dass es in Severus nicht anders aussehen würde, wären ihre Rollen vertauscht.

„Ich bin kein Mediziner. Dafür seit ihr ja gekommen."

„Das ist wahr, aber sagen Sie mir trotzdem, was Sie bis jetzt beobachtet haben. Es wird mir helfen und Zeit sparen."

Sirius seufzte ergeben und begann aufzuzählen. „Seine Hände wurden durchbohrt, er hat Prellungen am ganzen Körper, Peitschenwunden auf dem Rücken und Verbrennungen an den Füssen und Unterschenkeln. Ansonsten ist er, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, vor allem in einem himmelschreienden Zustand aufgrund mangelnder Nahrung und Flüssigkeit. Zumindest haben wir ihn einigermassen sauber gekriegt...."

Sirius schwieg, doch der abfällige Ton als er über das Säubern sprach und die klare sarkastische Bemerkung, die dem augenscheinlich noch hätte folgen sollen, aber unterdrückt wurde, sprachen abermals von seinem Unwillen und der Abneigung zu Snape.

Poppy nickte abwesend, während sie sich mit einem ernsten Stirnrunzeln wieder ihrem Patienten zuwandte. „In Ordnung. Ich werde ihn erst mal gründlich untersuchen um zu sehen, was getan werden muss. Ihr geht besser, damit ich in Ruhe arbeiten kann."

„Bist du sicher, dass du keine Hilfe brauchen wirst, Poppy?" fragte Albus zweifelnd nach, und versuchte sich dabei selber einzureden, dass er nur aus praktischen Gründen bleiben wollte und nicht weil er sich Sorgen um den verletzten Zauberer machte und sich schuldig an seinem Zustand fühlte.

„Wenn ich euch brauche, dann rufe ich euch", wies ihn Pomfrey ein wenig schroff an.

Widerwillig nickte Dumbledore und verliess das Zimmer zusammen mit Harry und Sirius.

****

Als sie kurze Zeit später im Wohnzimmer sassen, eine Tasse Tee in den Händen, beobachtete Dumbledore Sirius genau, wie dieser sich mit Harry über Quidditch unterhielt. Man konnte dem Animagus nicht vorwerfen, dass er gefühlskalt war. Im Gegenteil. Er sah die Anspannung in seinem Patensohn und tat sein Bestes um ihn abzulenken. Selbst seine abweisende Haltung Snape gegenüber war aus einem der intensivsten Gefühle herausgewachsen, Hass, und das machte Albus seine Aufgabe nicht leichter. Dennoch wusste er, dass Sirius nachgeben würde und er, wenn er erst einmal zugestimmt hatte, die Aufgabe, die er für ihn hatte, nach bestem Gewissen ausführen würde.

********

T.B.C.

Anmerkung von Lilith: Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel länger werden, doch es war wiederum hart zu schreiben, obwohl nicht viel passiert ist. Dumbledores Verhältnis zu Snape ist in den Büchern sehr vage und man weiss nur, dass er ihm aus einem bestimmten Grund mit seinem Leben vertraut. Aber da ich schon fast eine Woche nicht geupdatet habe, unterbreche ich hier, sonst wird das Kapitel zwar sehr lang, aber dann wartet ihr unter Umständen noch einmal eine Woche. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich euch hiermit nicht langweilte, aber es war interessant von Dumbledores Sicht aus zu schreiben und das wurde dann länger als ich gedacht habe.

An die reviewer:

**Kirilein:** Ja, das denke ich auch, dass ihm kurze Haare eventuell stehen würden, doch ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass lange Haare ein Schutz sind. Sie verdecken immer einen Teil seines Gesichtes und nachdem wir wissen, wie gedemütigt er schon worden ist, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass er sich auch ein wenig dahinter versteckt...

**Ja-Ma:** Nun das Ende der fic ist schon klar durchplant. Da gibt es keine Änderungen. 

**Lorelei Lee:** Genau das Gefühl habe ich auch nach Buch fünf. Und Severus ergeht es in seinem Hass nicht anders, auch wenn ich ihn, nach dem bisherigen Wissenstand besser verstehe.

**W'erinaya:** Danke schön. Wir fassen das als Kompliment auf :-P

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Natürlich hätte Snape genauso reagiert, aber wie Sirius hätte er sich auch Dumbledores Willen gebeugt. Und Sirius IST ein sturer Kindskopf in dieser Beziehung. Aber nicht weniger als Snape. Nur kann ich im Moment einfach besser Snapes Hass nachvollziehen, obwohl ich hoffe, dass wir auch noch den Grund für Sirius' Hass erfahren. Möglich wäre es, dass es etwas mit seinem Elternhaus zu tun hat. 

Ja, dass Fawkes sehr intelligent ist, bleibt unbestritten und sicherlich wird man noch von ihm hören. Wäre interessant, wenn du diese fic schreiben würdest.

**Pe:** Sorry für das lange Warten. Ich werde mir Mühe geben, dass es von nun an wieder schneller geht. Ja, die Haare mochte ich auch, aber mal ehrlich. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Sirius Snape die langen Haare einseift und wäscht? ... Dachte ich mir doch :-P

**Alinija:** Ich weiss ehrlich nicht, ob Sirius ihn ohne Dumbledore hätte sterben lassen. Sirius ist kein Killer. Bei Snape wäre ich mir da weitaus weniger sicher, aber auch da denke ich, hätte er ihn vor irgend einer Haustüre abgesetzt. Und sorry, dass es nun doch solange gedauert hat. Ich hatte eine Blockade. Übrigens, ich liebe dein neues Kapitel :-D

**Dark-Tasha:** Lieben Dank für das Kompliment. Gut das du hart im nehmen bist. Schreibst du auch?

**Cloudshape:** Dass sich Sirius daneben benimmt stimmt schon, aber Snape hätte dies auch getan. Nach Buch fünf ist es einfach klar, dass der Hass der beiden verdammt tief sitzt. Vielleicht würde Sirius in einer solchen Situation schon Mitleid empfinden, doch er würde es sicherlich mit seinem Hass überdecken. Erinnere dich daran, dass Snape Sirius ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken dem Dementorenkuss ausgeliefert hätte. Die haben beide einige tiefe Probleme.

Das überladen ist nicht dauerhaft, keine Sorge. Es wird sich nach und nach abbauen.

**Kiki 1966:** Lieben Dank und sorry auch dir für das lange Warten.

**Hermionedastar:** Auch sorry an dich fürs warten. Das nächste mal schreib ich schneller...

**Hypatia:** Sag mal, hab ich dir denn das Kapitel schon geschickt? Ich weiss es beim besten Willen nicht mehr genau. Ja, nach Buch fünf musste ich auch einige Ansichten ändern aber dennoch denke ich nicht, dass Sirius böse oder ein Todesser war. Einfach ein unreifer Macho und Rebell.

**Katharina-B:** Lieben Dank für das tolle Kompliment. 

Ich nehme an, dass du Buch fünf noch nicht gelesen hast? Die beiden hassen sich wirklich...

Dass du teilweise Kapitel übersprungen hast, finde ich vernünftig, wenn es dir zu brutal wird. Allerdings habe ich etwas mit der Brutalität bezweckt, was sich noch zeigen wird.

Wegen der Folter, da hast du vollkommen Recht das die psychischen Schäden weitaus schlimmer sind als die körperlichen. Das war vor allem dazu gedacht, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, aber nicht um ihn ernsthaft in Lebensgefahr zu bringen, ausser der Wassermangel natürlich.


	45. Ihr wollt, WAS?

Kapitel 44

_Ihr wollt, WAS?:_

Es dauerte über eine Dreiviertelstunde, bis Poppy mit müdem Gesicht in das Wohnzimmer trat. Sofort war Albus auf den Füssen, hielt aber seine drängenden Fragen zurück, als die Krankenschwester sich unelegant in einen der Sessel fallen liess. 

„Sirius, wärst du so gut und würdest Madame Pomfrey einen Tee holen?" fragte er leise und der Animagus nickte und verschwand in der Küche. Dumbledore blieb stehen und studierte sie eindringlich, ihren müden und traurigen Blick bemerkend. Müde, aber nicht hoffnungslos, schloss er ein wenig erleichtert. Er wartete bis Sirius wieder seinen Platz neben Harry auf dem Sofa eingenommen hatte. Der ehemalige Herumtreiber würde auch informiert werden müssen und Poppy sollte sich nicht wiederholen müssen. Nachdem sie einen Schluck Tee genippt hatte und zufrieden seufzte, den Geschmack und die entspannende Wirkung des heissen Getränkes geniessend, sah sie zu ihm auf und lächelte schwach. „Er wird es überleben, Albus."

Albus schloss kurz die Augen, als sich ein tonnenschweres Gewicht von seinem Herzen zu lösen schien, und so seine unbewussten Ängste beruhigt wurden. Ein geflüstertes „Gott sei Dank" von Harry zeigte ihm, dass es dem Jungen nicht anders ging. Harry lächelte schief, die Erleichterung war klar in seinen Augen zu lesen und Sirius legte ihm aufmunternd den Arm um die Schulter. 

"Siehst du, Harry. Snape ist ein Überlebenskünstler. Den bringt so schnell nichts unter die Erde", beruhigte er grinsend seinen Patensohn, welcher glücklich nickte. 

Albus, dessen Stimmung nun plötzlich wieder unbeschwerter war, konnte nicht den Schalk verhindern, der nun sicherlich wieder in seinen Augen zu lesen war, als er daran dachte, dass Sirius bald das Grinsen vergehen würde.

Doch als er Poppy erneut ansah, wurde er wieder schlagartig ernst, die momentane Euphorie der Erleichterung war wie weggewischt. Severus würde leben, doch nachdem was er gesehen hatte, wusste Albus, dass der Weg der Heilung lang und schmerzhaft sein würde. „Wie steht es um ihn, Poppy?"

Die Krankenschwester seufzte wieder und setzte ihre Tasse auf den Clubtisch vor ihr. „Er ist sehr schwach und wie Sirius schon gesagt hat stark dehydriert und unterernährt. Man hat ihm scheinbar gerade einen Tropfen zuviel Flüssigkeit gegeben um ihn nicht verdursten zu lassen. Die Wunden an seinem Körper sind zwar schlimm aber nicht lebensbedrohlich. Was mich am meisten beunruhigt hat, waren seine Nieren. Durch den Flüssigkeitsmangel war das Risiko einer Schädigung sehr stark und ich musste ihm einen schwachen Zaubertrank verabreichen." Sie sah zu Albus auf, einen stumme Entschuldigung in ihren Augen. „Ich weiss, dass ich keine Magie benutzen sollte, aber der Trank wurde von mir stark verdünnt und muss ihm für die nächsten Tage in kleinen Mengen weiter verabreicht werden, bis er die gesamte Dosis bekommen hat."

Albus erkannte ihren bedauernden Tonfall. „Und?" hakte er nach.

„Was auch immer sie mit ihm gemacht haben, war effizient. Der Trank war in der Dosis absolut nicht stark, aber Severus' Körper hat sofort reagiert. Sein Kreislauf ist förmlich explodiert und ich brauchte eine Weile, ihn wieder zu stabilisieren. Dennoch musste ich es ihm geben. Ohne Magie kann ich den Zustand seiner Nieren nicht richtig einschätzen und ein Versagen dieser Organe wäre tödlich für ihn."

Sie schwieg eine Weile, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Für seine anderen Wunden habe ich Muggelmedizin gebraucht. Seine Füsse und Unterschenkel haben zweit- und drittgradige Verbrennungen und er wird wohl für eine Weile nicht laufen können, vielleicht für sehr lange, wenn wir nie mehr Magie an ihm anwenden können. Er ist sehr schmerzempfindlich an seinen Schultergelenken, doch ich konnte dort keine Verletzung feststellen. Er wird mir da hoffentlich mehr Informationen geben können, wenn er erst einmal wach ist. Die Peitschwunden an seinem Rücken waren teils entzündet und werden wohl auch Narben hinterlassen. 

Das alles wäre so einfach spurlos mit einem Zauberspruch zu heilen", seufzte sie.

Dumbledore nickte bestätigend. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie einen Gegenfluch finden würden. Severus' Körper würde auch so heilen, doch wenn er nie mehr in der Nähe von Magie existieren konnte, geschweige denn selber Magie auszuüben, dann würde dieses Überleben wohl kaum noch etwas bedeuten. So verkrüppelt konnte ein Mann wie Severus Snape nicht existieren. „Was ist mit seinen Händen?" fragte er Poppy.

„Das ist eine andere Geschichte. Erst mal wurden ihm die Fingernägel ausgerissen, aber das sollte unproblematisch nachwachsen. Was mir mehr Sorgen macht, sind die Handteller. Die wurden magisch durchbohrt und selbst mit Magie wäre ich nicht sicher, ob ich sie heilen könnte. Muskeln, Nerven, Sehnen und sogar ein Teil des Knochens haben sich komplett aufgelöst. Die wichtigen Blutgefässe sind in Ordnung, so muss ich sie nicht amputieren, doch die Löcher werden auch nicht zuwachsen. Seine einzige Chance die Hände jemals wieder gebrauchen zu können ist, wenn wir einen Gegenfluch finden und Magie anwenden können."

Albus senkte betroffen den Kopf. Egal was es brauchte und wie viel dunkle Magie er eventuell selber anwenden musste, er würde einen Gegenfluch finden, schwor er sich. Ein Leben ohne Magie und ohne den Gebrauch seiner Hände wäre für Severus undenkbar und Albus würde nicht zulassen, dass es soweit kam.

Sirius suchte sich diesen Moment aus um sich zu erheben. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das irgendwie schafft. Aber da nun klar ist, dass Snape überlebt und Harrys Sorgen sich gelegt haben, würde ich gerne verschwinden. Wenn ich schon einmal hier bin, kann ich ruhig etwas von der Abgeschiedenheit profitieren und mir ein wenig die Beine vertreten, bevor ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre."

War da ein Funke eines Verdachts in Sirius, dass er so schnell weg wollte, fragte sich Albus, doch es spielte keine Rolle. Also, auf in den Kampf.

„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht möglich sein, lieber Junge."

Sirius' Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Und warum nicht?"

„Poppy muss dir noch zeigen, auf was du achten musst, wenn du dich weiterhin um Severus kümmerst." Albus konnte sich, trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der momentanen Situation, ein leichtes Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen, als er auf die Explosion wartete.

Er wartete nicht lange.

„IHR WOLLT WAS!!???? ICH SOLL MICH....VERGISS DAS ABER MAL GANZ SCHNELL, ALBUS!!!!!

„Beruhige dich, Sirius. Du musst ihm helfen."

„NEIN!"

„Sie sind der einzige, der Hogwarts auf längere Zeit verlassen kann", warf nun auch Madame Pomfrey ein.

„NEIN!"

Albus beeindruckte Sirius' verbohrte Weigerung nicht sonderlich, sie amüsierte ihn höchstens. Er wusste, dass der Animagus schlussendlich einwilligen würde. Sein Ehrgefühl würde es ihm gebieten. Ein Seitenblick auf den wiederum sehr besorgt und irgendwie bedrückt aussehenden Harry und Dumbledore wusste, das der Kampf vielleicht doch nicht so schwer sein würde.

„Seien Sie bitte vernünftig, Mr. Black", sagte Madame Pomfrey nun mit mehr Nachdruck. „Ich kann nicht länger als einige Momente am Tag hier sein, genau wie der Direktor oder Remus Lupin. Severus ist nicht in der Lage für sich selber zu sorgen. Er braucht Überwachung, und das rund um die Uhr. Selbst wenn wir uns abwechseln und es schaffen, nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Auroren auf uns zu lenken, dann wird Severus für Stunden am Stück alleine sein."

„Das ist mir egal. Ich habe Snape von einem Haufen Leichen geholt, habe meinen Umhang seinetwegen ruiniert und habe ihn sogar gebadet. Wenn ich noch länger um ihn sein muss und an seinem Bett Händchenhalten soll, dann raste ich nach spätestens einem Tag aus und drücke ihm ein Kissen aufs Gesicht, das schwöre ich."

"Wie können Sie nur so unsensibel sein?" fuhr ihn Poppy nun an. „Haben Sie nicht gesehen, was man mit ihm gemacht hat?"

Sirius' Wut schien sich ein wenig zu legen und Albus fühlte Bedauern mit dem Animagus. Sirius wusste wahrscheinlich mehr von Folter und Leid, als all die anderen Personen hier im Raum. Und wäre es nicht Snape gewesen, der das Opfer war, dann würde Sirius wahrscheinlich auch mehr Anteilnahme zeigen. Nur hatte der Hass und das Misstrauen, das seit Jahrzehnten von Beiden geschürt wurde, ihre Sicht getrübt, bis der jeweils andere kein menschliches Wesen mehr war, sondern nur noch ein Abbild all dessen, was sie in dieser Welt verachteten. Auch darum dachte Dumbledore, würde es Sirius gut tun, Snape als verletzlichen und vor allem hilfebedürftigen Menschen zu erleben. Genauso wie es Severus gut tun würde, für einmal eigene Verletzlichkeit zuzugeben und Hilfe zu akzeptieren. Zu sehen, dass Sirius mehr war als nur jemand der darauf aus war, ihn zu verletzen. Natürlich konnte das nach hinten losgehen, aber wer wusste schon. Vielleicht passierten doch noch Wunder...

„Ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen", trotzte Sirius, auch wenn seine Stimme nun leicht gequält klang.

„Er hat recht, Poppy", fiel Albus endlich ein und erntete sich dafür einen ungläubigen Blick der drei Personen im Raum. „Es wird schon irgendwie gehen. Wir wechseln uns einfach ab und bleiben, solange wie es geht. Wenn Severus' Zustand im Moment stabil ist, dann wird er schon einige Stunden am Tage alleine überleben."

„Bist du wahnsinnig?" rief die Krankenschwester daraufhin aus. „Stabil heisst nicht unbedingt über den Berg. Er ist sehr geschwächt. Was, wenn er erwacht und alleine ist? Und was, wenn er versucht aufzustehen? Er wird verwirrt sein und kennt diesen Ort nicht. Und was, wenn die Infusion leer ist und gewechselt werden muss? Er muss umgelagert werden oder die Schwierigkeiten fangen erst an, wenn er sich wund liegt. Und wenn er die nächste Dosis seiner Medizin erhält muss er für einige Stunden überwacht werden. Er könnte einen Kreislaufkollaps erleiden."

Albus strich sich gemächlich über seinen Bart und beäugte die Personen im Raum ruhig. Er hatte schon vor Jahren erkannt, wie man vor allem junge Menschen dazu brachte, ihre Fassaden fallen zu lassen und ein durchdringender Blick, ein unangebrachtes Lächeln oder eben eine in die Länge gezogene Pause, wenn alle etwas von ihm erwarteten, hatte schon immer sehr gut funktioniert.

„So wie es aussieht, müssen wir das Risiko eingehen. Keiner von uns kann Hogwarts ohne glaubhafte Erklärung für eine längere Zeit verlassen und die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens sind mit ihren anderen Aufträgen beschäftigt. Es wird schon gut gehen."

„Eben", nickte Sirius enthusiastisch, während Poppy ihrem Vorgesetzten einen entrüsteten Blick zuwarf und Harry so aussah, als würde er gleich verzweifeln. Albus war bereit für den entscheidenden Schlag.

„Severus wird schon überleben. Er hat in letzter Zeit so viel Pech gehabt, dass er nun bestimmt etwas Glück haben wird." Er hatte absichtlich einen leichtfertigen Tonfall aufgelegt und griff nun in seine Robe und holte ein kleines Säckchen heraus. „Will jemand ein Zitronenbonbon?"

Niemand antwortete ihm und Poppys Augen waren so weit aufgerissen in ihrer Entrüstung, dass es so aussah, als drohten sie gleich aus den Augenhöhlen herauszufallen. 

„Aber Sir...", sagte nun Harry, seine Stimme bebend. „Sie können doch nicht von Glück ausgehen. Was, wenn er stirbt? Es ist mein Fehler, dass er überhaupt in dem Zustand ist und wenn es sein muss, dann bleibe ich bei ihm. Bitte, Direktor. Ich kann schon für ihn sorgen."

„Aber Harry", warf Albus mit gespielter Sorge ein. „Wenn du einfach vom Unterricht wegbleibst werden das die Auroren erfahren und dann auch das Ministerium. Und ohne guten Grund, warum du weggelaufen bist, werden sie mich zwingen, dich von der Schule zu verweisen."

Harry zögerte nur eine Sekunde im Zweifel, bevor sich sein Gesicht entschlossen verhärtete und er hitzig antwortete. „Das ist mir egal! Ich werde alles tun, um meine Schuld zu tilgen. Und wenn ich dabei von der Schule fliege, dann ist mir das verdammt egal, aber ich kann mich dann zumindest noch im Spiegel ansehen." Nach einem Moment nach seinem Ausbruch fügte er noch ein entschuldigendes „Sir," hinzu.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!" fuhr nun Sirius dazwischen und baute sich vor seinem Patensohn auf. Albus lächelte leicht. Alles verlief genau nach Plan.

„Ich kann Snape nicht sterben lassen, Sirius, nachdem ich ihn hier hingeritten habe", entschuldigte sich Harry und sah seinem Paten dabei unbeweglich in die Augen.

Nach einer Minute stummen Starrens, in der beide versuchten ihre Absicht durchzusetzen, warf Sirius schliesslich die Hände in der Luft. 

„In Ordnung. Ich werde verdammt noch mal hier bleiben und mich um den fettigen Bastard kümmern, aber erwartet nicht von mir, dass ich ihn freundlich behandeln werde."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, solange du dich um seine Wunden und seine körperliche Pflege kümmerst", lächelte Albus und Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um. Als er das amüsierte Lächeln sah, weiteten sich jedoch seine Augen und Albus konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in Sirius' Kopf arbeitete und er zur Erkenntnis gelangte, dass Albus ihn genau dorthin manipuliert hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte. Der Animagus war nicht dumm und hatte ihn schneller durchschaut als Poppy oder Harry und sein Gesicht zeigte erneut beleidigte Wut, doch Albus wusste, dass er nun nicht mehr von seinem Wort zurücktreten würde.

„Merlin sein Dank", seufzte Poppy nun. „Wie konntest du nur in Betracht ziehen, Severus in seinem Zustand alleine zu lassen, Albus", schalt sie. Sie hatte nicht erkannt, dass Albus den jungen Slytherin nie im Leben alleine gelassen hätte. Der Junge hatte zuviel durchgemacht und war zu oft alleingelassen worden in seinem Leben.

„Na dann kommen Sie mal mit, Mr. Black. Ich werde Ihnen alles zeigen. Ich will sowieso noch einmal nach Severus sehen. Sein Kreislauf muss im Moment streng überwacht werden." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und Sirius folgte ihr, mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf Albus und der Direktor dachte ein gemurmeltes „Manipulierender Bastard" aus seiner Richtung zu hören.

Noch immer schmunzelnd ging er zu Harry und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern, den beiden anderen mit dem Schüler im Schlepptau folgend.

Als sie das Zimmer ein wenig nach Poppy und Sirius erreichten, erklärte die Medi-Hexe, beim kleinen Schreibtisch stehend, dem Animagus gerade, wie er mit Stethoskop und der Manschette zum Blutdruckmessen umzugehen hatte. Sirius sah aus, als würde er seine eigene Hinrichtung erklärt bekommen und noch während Poppy ihm auf ein Stück Pergament einige Instruktionen und Richtlinien hinschrieb, setzte sich Albus an Severus' Bettkante, sorgsam dem Schlauch ausweichend, der von einem durchsichtigen Beutel mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit, befestigt an einem der hohen Bettpfosten, zu Severus' Ellenbogenbeuge reichte um dort unter einem Verband zu verschwinden. Der verletzte Mann lag nun, durch einige Kissen im Rücken gestützt, in einer sanften Neigung auf seiner Seite und Albus studierte mit schwerem Herzen das eingefallene Gesicht des Zauberers. Väterlich sanft strich er mit seiner Hand über die Wange des Mannes, der sich noch immer nicht regte. „Du schaffst das schon, mein Freund. Wir werden dir helfen." Er senkte seinen Blick erneut auf die jetzt professionell verbundenen Hände und nahm sie sachte in seine eigenen. ,Und du wirst dein Leben auch nicht als körperlicher und magischer Krüppel beenden müssen, wenn ich es irgendwie verhindern kann', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

*********

T.B.C.

An die reviewer:

**Katharina-B:** Ja, da bin ich auch gespannt, was hinter Blacks Hass ist. Ich hoffe wir kriegen da noch eine Erklärung. Wegen Draco, nun der wird vorerst nicht viel mitbekommen, da Severus ja technisch noch immer ein entflohener Gefangener ist.

**W'Erinaya:** Das dauert noch ein Kapitel, bis wir aus Severus' Sicht sehen. Im nächsten geht es wieder mit Harry zurück nach Hogwarts. 

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Ich weis, ich bin paranoid, doch viel Handlung gab es ja nicht im letzten Kapitel, mehr so Gedanken. Bei Snape und Black stimme ich mit dir überein. Die sind sich schon ähnlich, nur denke ich, hat es noch andere Gründe, dass Snape Lily ‚Schlammblut' genannt hat. Welcher fünfzehnjährige Junge, lasst sich schon gerne von nem Mädchen retten :-P

**Cloudshape: **Hihi. Wirklich, du Arme? Ne, ne, es war wirklich eine Blockade, doch nun ist sie wieder hinter mir. Die DS9-fic findest du auf der DS9-Sparte auf ff.net. Sie heisst ‚oswiecim' und ist eine der einzigen dort, die länger als 100000 words lang ist, so findest du sie gut. Die Autorin heisst Gabrielle Lawson. (All ihre fics sind hervorragend.)

**Alinija:** Ich hoffe, dass du das Review noch gekriegt hast. Sorry noch mal. Aber ich konnte nicht mit lesen warten, bis ich mehr Zeit hatte. Wann können wir denn weiter lesen?

Ja, das Verhältnis der Beiden ist sehr unklar, dennoch scheint Dumbledore und Lucius im Buch die einzigen Figuren zu sein, die ‚Freund-potential' haben gegenüber Snape.

**Slytherin Witch:** Lieben Dank an dich. Es wird schon noch einiges passieren und ich denke wirklich, dass die Beiden überhaupt keine Sensibilität mehr haben, dem anderen gegenüber. Ist schade, wenn und JKR in den Büchern diese Details noch vorenthalten würde, findest du nicht? Ausserdem wissen wir noch immer nicht genau, warum Sirius Severus so hasst.

**Pe:** Was für eine Vorahnung denn? *Unschuldig dreinblick*

**Hypatia:** Jetzt bin ich neugierig. Zeig mir doch bitte die Beweisführung auf. Das wäre aber mehr als interessant.

**Leu de Nox:** *rotwerd* Mann, was für ein Kompliment. Die fic wird schon noch ein Weilchen dauern, keine Angst.

**Angel 1291:** *Hihi*. Noch ein Kapitel Geduld. Bald, bald wird Snape von seinem Glück erfahren dass er Black als Krankenschwester hat :-P


	46. Gewissen

Kapitel 45

_Gewissen:_

Harry hatte sich auf ein Sofa in die hinterste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums zurückgezogen, die Beine eng an seinen Körper gezogen, sie fest umarmend, als könne er so all dem Grauen des heutigen Tages entfliehen. Mayweather war, Gott sei Dank, nicht hier gewesen, als er im Turm angekommen war. Wahrscheinlich sass der Mann in seinem angrenzenden Raum und betrank sich mal wieder, wie so oft. 

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er da sass. Er sah nicht auf seine Uhr und die Zeit verlor sich in Gedanken, die sich um die Unmenschlichkeit drehten, die er beobachtet hatte und seine Rolle, die er darin gespielt hatte. Und um Snape und die Verfassung in der er ihn heute gesehen hatte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er den verhassten Lehrer je in einer solch wehrlosen Position erleben würde und das störte ihn fast noch mehr als die körperlichen Wunden, die er gesehen hatte. Seit der ersten Zaubertränkestunde hatte er Severus Snape verachtet, seine Bösartigkeit und seine unfairen Handlungen. Sein angeblicher Hass war so sehr gewachsen, als er dachte, dass Snape Sirius getötet hatte und nur die Vision von Voldemort, der dem Mann die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte, hatte ihm gezeigt, was Hass wirklich war. Er war zu diesem Gefühl nicht fähig. Hass bedeutete jemandem den Tod zu wünschen, sich zu freuen, wenn er litt. Harry hatte gedacht, dass er so empfinden würde, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Er hatte Snape nie gemocht, doch er hasste ihn nicht. Nur Menschen ohne Gewissen konnten wirklich hassen. Er war einfach zu naiv gewesen um das zu erkennen, das war alles. Es gab kein Weiss und Schwarz. Nett und böse waren immer relativ und hinter jedem bösen Wort stand ein Mensch mit Gefühlen.

Das Portrait der fetten Dame schob sich irgendwann zur Seite und Ron und Hermine eilten herein, gleich zu ihm hastend, als sie ihn erblickten.

„Harry, Gott sei Dank. Der Direktor hat uns erzählt, dass du hier bist", sagte Hermine etwas ausser Atem. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte bloss stumm. 

Ron setzte sich an seine Seite auf das Sofa. „Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, als du plötzlich mit Sirius verschwunden bist. Was hattest du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

„Ich musste mitgehen", murmelte er in seine Knie. „Snape war durch meine Schuld in Gefangenschaft geraten."

Es war eine Minute still, bevor Hermine schüchtern fragte: „Und? Habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

Wieder nickte Harry und versuchte verzweifelt, die Bilder von Snapes geschundenem, stinkendem Körper zu vertreiben, Von den Verbrennungen und offenen Wunden, den hervortretenden Rippen und dem Dreck. Der weissen Substanz, die Sirius aus den Wunden am Rücken... 

Er schloss kurz die Augen um diese Erinnerungen loszuwerden. „Er sieht schlimm aus, aber er lebt noch und Madame Pomfrey denkt, dass er gute Chancen hat zu überleben."

„Dann ist ja alles gut", sagte Ron fröhlich. „Nichts schlimmes passiert und Snape wird uns schon bald wieder Punkte abziehen und uns anschreien." Bei den letzten Worten hatte seine Stimme schon fast wieder den alten frustrierten, abneigenden Tonfall angenommen, wenn es um Snapes unfaires Benehmen in seiner Stunde ging. Harry aber fühlte nichts von der üblichen Antipathie, sondern höchstens einen tieferen melancholischen Stich in seinem Herzen.

„Vielleicht wird er nie wieder unterrichten. Voldemort hat ihn magisch überladen. Er kann noch nicht in die Nähe von Magie, oder er könnte sterben. Er wurde schlimm gefoltert und hat Wunden, die so schrecklich sind..." Wieder überkamen ihn hilflose Selbstvorwürfe und Kummer. „Man hat ihn einfach auf einen Stapel Leichen geworfen, halbtot und fast verhungert und verdurstet. Er hat die ganze Zeit, als ich dort war, nie das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, aber selbst bewusstlos hat er unter den Schmerzen gewimmert..."

Es war lange still nach dieser Bemerkung. Ron und Hermine würden wohl Mühe haben, sich den bösen Zaubertränkemeister wimmernd vorzustellen. Hätte er es selber nicht gesehen.... er vergrub sein Gesicht wieder zwischen seinen Knien.

Nach einer langen Minute bedrückten Schweigens legte sich eine Hand sanft auf sein Knie.

„Über was denkst du nach?" fragte Hermine.

Harry hob seinen Kopf wieder und sah sie traurig an. „Über letztes Jahr, und all das, was in diesen Monaten passiert ist. Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Tag im Gericht?"

Die Beiden nickten.

Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass Snape die Fingernägel rausgerissen wurden. Genau das habe ich mir vorgestellt, mit ihm zu machen um ihn zu strafen."

„Du hattest doch keine Ahnung, Harry", beschwichtigte Hermine.

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Als Ron gesagt hat, dass wir zusehen wollten, wie Snapes Seele ausgesogen wurde, habe ich mich gefreut, dass er das gehört hatte. Dass er wusste wie egal er allen war. Stellt euch nur einmal vor, wie er sich dabei gefühlt haben musste und trotz allem war er immer noch bereit alles zu riskieren. Ich weiss nicht warum er das getan hat. Sicher nicht aus Nächstenliebe. Er ist zu gemein und verbittert, dass er kaum Nächstenliebe empfinden kann. Er ist die Gefahr eingegangen für Menschen, denen er genauso wenig bedeutet, wie sie ihm, während ich den Brief, der ihm fast den Tod gebracht hatte, aus Liebe zu meinem Paten geschrieben hatte. Zu was für einen Menschen macht ihn das? Und mich?"

„Das war nicht nur dein Brief, Harry, wir waren alle darin verwickelt", versuchte Ron halbherzig Harry zu beruhigen. Sein Gesicht war unsicher und er wirkte beschämt, als sei er sich erst jetzt wirklich der Tragweite des ganzen Schlamassels und ihrer Rolle darin bewusst geworden.

***

„Ich kann das nicht glauben", brachte Sirius zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor während er Snape mit einer Hand auf der Schulter in seiner seitlichen Lage stützte, als er das stützende Kissen von seinem Rücken entfernte und missmutig auf die Matratze neben den Beinen des Mannes fallen liess. „Ich spiele doch tatsächlich Krankenschwester für Snape." Leicht frustriert liess er den Zaubertränkemeister auf den Rücken rollen, was diesem ein leises Stöhnen entlockte, als die Wunden an seinem Rücken so plötzlich belastet wurden. Sirius fühlte eine Mischung aus Verlegenheit, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, und Frust, dass er überhaupt hier war. „Nun stell dich mal nicht so an, Snape. Mir macht das Ganze auch nicht viel Spass, glaube mir." 

Er zog nun auch das Kissen unter seinen Beinen hervor und begann die Verbände, Gazen und Einlagen zu kontrollieren, wie ihm Madame Pomfrey gezeigt hatte. „Nein, wirklich kein Spass", murmelte er, als er Snapes Bein anhob und anfing es sachte zu bewegen, während er oberhalb der Verbrennungen die Muskeln zu massieren begann um die Blutzirkulation anzutreiben. Pomfrey und Dumbledore würden es ihm nie verzeihen, wenn sich ein Blutgerinnsel bilden würde, nur weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte. „James würde sich in seinem Grab umdrehen, wenn er mich so sehen könnte", schimpfte er weiter in seinem leisen Monolog auf den bewusstlosen Mann ein. „Ich wette, dass dir das gefallen würde, nicht Snivellus?" 

Er legte das Bein wieder auf die Matzratze, aber gab diesmal acht, dass die Bewegung nicht zu abrupt war, und wiederholte die selbe Prozedur mit dem anderen Bein. „Aber ich schwöre dir, dass, wenn du jemals auch nur ein Wort über all dies verlierst, dass ich dann all deinen Schülern erzählen werde, dass der gefürchtete Zaubertränkelehrer nicht einmal alleine aufs Klo konnte." Natürlich erwartete Sirius nicht, dass Snape ihn wirklich hörte, doch sein einseitiges Geschimpfe half doch sehr dabei, seinen Frust abzubauen. 

Er legte das Bein auch wieder auf das Bett und drehte den schlaffen Körper auf die andere Seite, ihn das Kissen wieder stützend in den Rücken schiebend. Die Beine wurden ebenfalls mit einem Kissen gestützt, dass die Füsse und so gut als möglich die Unterschenkel frei lagen, bevor er das Leintuch wieder bis an Snapes Brust zog. 

Er setzte sich an die Bettkante und nahm einen Lappen aus einer kleinen Schüssel mit Wasser, den er grob auswrang und dann zu Snapes Gesicht hob. Er wusste von Askaban her noch, dass es mehr als unangenehm war, wenn man Durst hatte und obwohl Snape nichts trinken konnte, solange er noch bewusstlos war, würde ein wenig Flüssigkeit doch helfen, das Durstgefühl zu mindern und Entzündungen der Mundschleimhäute vorzubeugen. Egal, wie ungern er den Job hier übernommen hatte, war es noch besser, als dass Harry seine Karriere dafür aufs Spiel setzte. Er plante es so gut wie möglich zu machen, damit Snape so bald als möglich wieder auf den Beinen war. Für Harry und Dumbledore, und damit er selber schneller von hier verschwinden konnte. Wenn Snape alleingelassen werden konnte, dann würden ihn keine zehn Riesen noch länger in der Nähe dieses Menschen halten können. Er würde tun, was getan werden musste, aber nicht mehr. 

Scheinbar hatte die Überladung auch den Zauber aufgehoben, der Snape rasiert bleiben liess und somit würde dies wohl in Zukunft auf Muggelmethode passieren müssen. Zu dumm für Snape, dann musste er sich wohl an einen Bart gewöhnen, dachte Sirius. Rasieren würde er ihn nämlich ganz bestimmt nicht.

Sirius wischte erst die dünne Schicht Schweiss von Snapes Gesicht und bei der ersten Berührung des kühlen Wassers, stöhnte der Zaubertränkemeister wieder unterdrückt auf und lehnte sein Gesicht unmerklich in das Tuch.

„Sag bloss, du beehrst uns endlich wieder mit deiner Anwesenheit, Snape", spottete Sirius. Er schnaubte kurz und schwenkte das Tuch wieder im Wasser aus. Er wrang die überflüssige Flüssigkeit heraus und hob das Tuch an Snapes aufgesprungenen Lippen. „Wenn du wach bist, dann versuch an dem Tuch zu saugen, Snape. Es wird gegen die Trockenheit in deinem Mund helfen." Sirius verkniff sich eine giftige Bemerkung, auch wenn er den abweisenden Tonfall nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen konnte. Doch als er mit dem nassen Stück Stoff Snapes Lippen berührte, einige Tropfen in den halb geöffneten Mund tröpfeln liess und den Befehl „Trink", gab, war Snapes Reaktion überhaupt nicht, wie er erwartete. Kaum hatte die Flüssigkeit seine Zunge benetzt, zuckte der Mann heftig zurück. Seine Augen pressten sich zusammen und er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, während er mit einem panischen Stöhnen versuchte den Kopf wegzubewegen, wozu er jedoch kaum Kraft zu haben schien. Sirius zog erschrocken seine Hand mit dem Lappen zurück. Solch eine heftige Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet, dabei war er sicher, dass Snape noch nicht einmal ganz wach war. „Snape?" 

Das Zittern wurde nur noch heftiger und Sirius konnte sehen, wie sich die Augäpfel unter den geschlossenen Augenlidern wild bewegten und Snapes Atmung schnell und unregelmässig wurde. 

Langsam wurde Sirius unruhig. Snape würde ihm doch jetzt nicht einfach wegsterben? Er würde Harry und Dumbledore nie mehr gerade in die Augen sehen können. „Snape! Verdammt, hör auf damit. Wach endlich auf!"

***

Alles tat weh. Sein Körper war eine einzige Wunde. Erinnerungsfetzen schossen in seinem Kopf herum, ohne dass sie Sinn zu machen schienen. Da war eine Stimme, die ihn verhöhnte, Eine Gestalt mit fast weissem Haar, und eine andere mit roten Augen, die laut und hässlich lachte und er fühlte einen starken Anflug von Scham und Demütigung, aber konnte nicht sagen, warum. Da waren glühende Kohlen und leere Augenhöhlen in einem halbverwesten Schädel. Ketten und Messer. Die Bilder wirbelten vor seinem Auge umher, immer schneller, bis ihm der Schädel zu zerspringen drohte. 

Doch dann legte sich etwas kühles, weiches sachte auf sein Gesicht und gab ihm einen neuen Halt, auf den er sein noch von einem dicken Nebel umfangenes Bewusstsein konzentrieren konnte. Die Berührung war sanft und gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, das er, wie ihm erschien, noch nie gefühlt hatte. Er stöhnte und lehnte sich in die Berührung, die aber plötzlich wieder verschwand und die Kühle, die sie gebracht hatte und die sein Bewusstsein so herrlich geklärt hatte in eisige Kälte verwandelte, als nur noch Luft die Haut traf. Von irgendwo her hörte er eine Stimme, doch die Worte schienen zu weit weg, als dass er sie hätte verstehen können.

Und dann wurde etwas Nasses an seinen Mund gehalten und er hörte den Befehl „Trink" zu ihm durchdringen und in seinem Kopf echoen. Bevor er wusste warum, übermannte ihn eine Welle immenser Panik und frass sich in seine Knochen. Blut... Blut des Kindes... Tote Augen... Wenn er nicht trinken würde, dann würde etwas schreckliches passieren... Er musste gehorchen... Er musste, aber er konnte nicht. Die Panik hatte ihn komplett in ihren Fängen und erstickte ihn, drückte ihn zusammen. Er musste trinken...musste...hatte so Durst, doch konnte nicht. Sein Magen schien sich überzustülpen und alles in ihm schrie danach zu fliehen. Aber er musste gehorchen... Etwas schlimmes würde passieren.... Die Gedanken rasten immer schneller, immer wiederkehrend auf Kollisionskurs mit seinen Gefühlen, bis alles verschwand und nichts mehr wahrnehmbar war. Nur noch ein Gewicht auf seinem Brustkorb, das immer schwerer wurde.

„Snape! Verdammt, hör auf damit. Wach endlich auf!"

Die Stimme drang schliesslich zu ihm durch und riss seinen Geist aus dem Alptraum. Er riss die Augen auf und sah für einen Augenblick nur einen grauen Schleier.

„Na endlich. Ich dachte schon du kratzt mir hier noch ab."

Er kannte die Stimme. Sie weckte etwas in ihm, ein drängendes, ungutes Gefühl und Severus presste kurz die Augen zusammen, Als er sie wieder öffnete, lichtete sich der graue Schleier langsam und der Schatten eines Kopfes zeichnete sich ab. Nach zweimal Blinzeln klärten sich die Gesichtszüge und Severus blickte in das stirnrunzelnde Gesicht eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes. Sein Gehirn brauchte allerdings eine Sekunde um ihm einen Namen liefern zu können. ‚Sirius Black', und noch eine Sekunde mehr um zu realisieren, dass er diesen Mann hasste. Er wusste zwar nicht genau warum, doch seine Panik von vorhin wandelte sich in unsägliche Wut. Sein sich von der Erinnerung gerade beruhigendes Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen, als sein Gehirn versuchte mit zu vielen Erkenntnissen und Gefühlen klarzukommen. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, aber sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, Er hatte kaum genug Kraft um die Augen offen zu halten und aus einem, seinem benebeltem Gehirn unbekanntem Grund heraus, hatte er das Gefühl in etwas sehr Wichtigem versagt zu haben. Und Sirius Black war hier um sich über sein Versagen lustig zu machen. Wie schon so oft zuvor.

„Du...", begann er Sirius zu beschimpfen, doch nur ein krächzendes Geräusch verliess seine Kehle. Black grinste ihn daraufhin nur schadenfreudig an, was Severus noch mehr wütend machte. Was erlaubte sich der verdammte Hund sich über ihn lustig zu machen? Und warum war er überhaupt in einem solchen Zustand. Was war passiert? Und wie konnte es Black wagen, sich an seiner Schwäche zu laben? Seine Augenlider wurden schwer, doch er zwang sie auf und starrte den Animagus hasserfüllt an. Er kräuselte den Mund zu einer verachtenden Geste, den ziehenden Schmerz ignorierend, der über seine Lippen zog. Er würde Black nicht noch mehr Schwäche zeigen... wenn nur seine Lider nicht so schwer wären...

Bevor sein Bewusstsein wieder in der Dunkelheit versank, hörte er noch Blacks abfällige Worte: „Du wirst dich nie ändern, du undankbarer fettiger Mistkerl."

***********

T.B.C.

An die Reviewer:

**Ja-Ma:** Hihi, der Arme :-P

**Lorelei Lee:** Wenn das Ganze nur mal nicht nach Hinten losgeht…

**Kirilein:** Tut mir leid, aber nun wirds wieder etwas ernster.

**Katharina_B:** Eigentlich schon, aber in dem Zustand spielt das wohl kaum noch eine Rolle, Oder doch? Mal schauen…

**Mbi13:** *rotwerd* Lieben Dank und du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Es wird noch einige Kapitel zum kommentieren geben :-P Die Erklärung mit dem Hauselfen kommt auch noch. Vielleicht sollte man die Idee mit dem Häubchen mal Sirius unterbreiten. Gehst du? Ich möchte gerne noch ein wenig weiterleben :-P

**Hypatia: **JA!!! Sicher. Schreib mir…

**Pe:** Zufrieden? Der war nicht so begeistert. Frag mich warum *g*

**W'erinaya:** Ja, dem Harry ist das schon eingefahren. Der hat im Moment beiden, Severus und Sirius was voraus.

**Alinija:** Ich bin genau deiner Meinung. 

**Cloudshape:** Ich habe mich auch schon gefragt, ob Dumbledore nicht vielleicht doch ein Slytherin ist :-P Wie meinst du das mit dem medizinischen Sinne?

**Angel 344:** Lieben Dank an Dich. Das mit dem Fluch wird bald aufgelöst

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Ich sehe Poppy als Vollherzkrankenschwester, bei der die kleinste Verletzung einen starken Beschützerinstinkt weckt, da wird sie zu einer engstirnigen Glucke :-P Ich antworte dein Mail, sobald ich mal etwas Zeit habe. Ich habe dich nicht vergessen.

**Severinus:** Super. Toll, dich wieder hier zu haben.


	47. Alte Feindschaften

Kapitel 46:

_Alte Feindschaften:_

‚Warum musste mich Dumbledore nur in diese Situation hineinmanipulieren', dachte Sirius Black wütend, als er in seiner Hundeform durch den Wald lief, und dann und wann über hervortretende Wurzeln sprang. 

Der Animagus forderte sich selber ein recht hohes Tempo ab um seinen Frust zu verarbeiten. Er wusste, dass er nicht sehr lange von der Hütte wegbleiben konnte, doch die körperliche Betätigung war nötig, oder er wäre noch explodiert und hätte keine Garantie mehr über Snapes weiteres Wohlbefinden übernommen. 

Was hatte sich der alte Mann nur dabei gedacht? Das würde nie gut gehen. Er hatte es versucht, wirklich, und er hatte Snape, wenn auch ungern und obwohl der bloße Anblick des Mannes sein Blut zum Kochen brachte, geholfen, und dann wagte der Bastard auch noch, ihn so arrogant und herablassend anzusehen, als wäre er nur ein Sklave, der nichts wert war. Typisch Snape. Typisch Slytherin. Sie waren über jeden anderen Zauberer erhaben. Ihnen gehörte die Welt. Ein wenig Dankbarkeit wäre ja wohl auch zu viel verlangt gewesen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister war, außer dieses eine Mal, zweimal kurz aufgewacht, aber kaum ansprechbar gewesen. Sirius hatte nach dem ersten Mal Kotakt zu Albus und Madame Pomfrey aufgenommen. Die Krankenschwester hatte gesagt, dass Snapes Körper durch Schlaf versuche die Strapazen zu verarbeiten, und wenn der Flüssigkeitshaushalt in seinem Körper wieder ausgeglichener war und er mit der Infusion einige Nährstoffe bekommen hatte, er dann auch bald klarer im Kopf sein würde und längere Zeit wach bliebe.

Und dann fing der Spaß für ihn, Sirius, wohl erst recht an. Einen Vorgeschmack hatte er ja schon erhalten.

Snape war schon immer so gewesen. Überheblich, machtbesessen und mit einem starken Hang zum Bösen. Genau wie die Menschen, gegen die Sirius sich immer aufgelehnt hatte, die ihm seine frühe Kindheit zur Hölle gemacht hatten. 

Snape war schon am rechten Ort gewesen, als Todesser. Er selbst und die anderen Herumtreiber hatten schon in der Schule vermutet, dass es Snape mit der guten Seite nicht so genau nahm. Der dunkle Lord hätte ihnen allen einen Gefallen getan, wenn er Snape einfach umgebracht hätte. 

Als diese Gedanken durch seinen Kopf schossen, fühlte er sich sogleich schuldig deswegen und verlangsamte sein Tempo in einen gemächlichen Trott. Niemand hatte den Tod verdient, und er dachte normalerweise auch nicht so. Bloß Malfoy, Snape und der dunkle Lord selber brachten ihn dazu so zu denken. In seinen Augen war Snape auch genauso gefährlich wie sein Meister und er verstand nicht, wie ihm Dumbledore nur so blind vertrauen konnte. Konnte denn niemand sehen, dass er eine Gefahr war? Dass Snape sich von ihnen abwenden würde, wenn sich ihm auf der anderen Seite bloß eine bessere Möglichkeit bot oder sie im Krieg schlechter dastanden. Die Slytherins waren Opportunisten und Snape würde sich dem Gewinner anschließen und auf verlorenem Posten nicht mehr zu ihnen halten.

Verdammt noch mal.

***

Mit einem erstickten Schrei fuhr Severus Snape in eine halb aufgerichtete Position, nur um gleich wieder völlig entkräftet und mit flimmerndem Blick auf das Kissen zu sacken, als ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und der schiere Terror drückte seine Rippen zusammen und ließ seinen Körper heftig zittern. 

Wieder blieb die Orientierung zurück, doch wo er war schien erst mal unwichtig, als er mit tiefen keuchenden Atemzügen und geschlossenen Augen versuchte, die Panik zu unterdrücken. War es ein Traum gewesen, der ihn in solch einen Zustand versetzt hatte? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Doch was war überhaupt noch Traum und was war Wirklichkeit? Er hatte auch von Black geträumt. Davon, dass er weg von der Zelle und in einem Bett war, nur um Sirius Black an seiner Seite zu finden. Welch Hohn...

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Herz wieder, wenn auch ein Echo der Panik blieb, nur geschwächt von der bleiernen Resignation, die ihn seit dem Tod des letzten Kindes zu erdrücken schien. 

Und dann realisierte Severus etwas komisches. Er lag nicht auf hartem Stein, sondern auf weichen Kissen. 

Er öffnete die Augen und sah direkt an die gegenüberliegende Wand eines kleinen, holzverkleideten Zimmers. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinen Händen, die bandagiert waren, und er erblickte einen dünnen Schlauch, der unter einem weiteren Verband an seinem geschienten Ellbogen verschwand. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper waren noch immer da, aber irgendjemand schien seine Wunden notdürftig versorgt zu haben.

Und dann verstand er auf einmal. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Black war hier und er war weg von Malfoy und dem dunklen Lord. 

Irgendwie war er gerettet worden.

Als diese Erkenntnis zu ihm durchdrang, legte sich erneut ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung über ihn. 

Warum?

Warum hatten sie ihn jetzt gerettet? Warum waren sie nicht früher gekommen? Bevor er sein letztes Bisschen Stolz verloren hatte.

Er hatte schon wieder versagt. Hatte seinen Willen nicht behalten und sich vor Malfoy und Voldemort erniedrigt. Schon wieder war er der Verlierer gewesen, der Idiot und der Clown, über den alle lachten. Er blinzelte gegen den Stich heißer Tränen, die drohten in seine Augen zu steigen. Warum hatten sie ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen?

Warum hatte man ihn entblößt in dieser Schande, schwach und ausgeliefert finden müssen?

Weil Malfoy Recht gehabt hatte, wusste er instinktiv. Er war wertlos und schwach und all seine Versuche unantastbar und stark zu sein, sich Respekt zu verschaffen, waren für nichts gewesen. Eine pathetische Imitation eines Lehrers oder menschlichen Wesens. Höchstens gut um sich jemandem vor den Füssen zu winden und auf sich herumtrampeln zu lassen. Mittel zum Zweck. Ein wimmernder Feigling. 

Und natürlich war Black in vorderster Front dabei, um diese Situation auszukosten.

Black würde das genießen, so wie all die anderen, die ihn so sahen. 

Severus drängte diese Gedanken zurück. Sein Gehirn war verwirrt, seine Gefühle selbst für ihn nicht mehr zu verstehen. Da waren Scham, Enttäuschung, Wut, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er die ohnmächtige Gewalt von Hoffnungslosigkeit und Selbstmitleid. 

Selbstmitleid. Er, Severus Snape? 

Die aufbrausende Stimme seines Stolzes, die ein solches Gefühl früher nie zugelassen hätte, war seltsam leise und kraftlos geworden. Er fühlte Selbstmitleid über die Ungerechtigkeit seines Lebens und auch über Wut und Scham über seine Schwäche, dass er sich selber nicht einmal mehr treu geblieben war.

Alles hatte sich geändert. Sein Leben war von ihm gerissen worden und obwohl sein Herz noch schlug, obwohl seine Lungen noch weiter Sauerstoff in seine Blutbahnen transportierte, war er gestorben. Nein, schlimmer als das. Man hatte ihn gebrochen. Er war nichts mehr wert.

„So, wieder unter den Lebenden und bereit Kinder zu erschrecken?" ertönte eine höhnische Stimme.

Sirius Black stand in der Tür und feixte ihn verächtlich an.

Severus' momentaner Gemütszustand ließ ihn nur ansatzweise begreifen, dass Sirius seine üblichen Lehrereigenschaften ansprach, doch seine verkrüppelte Seele blieb bei der Erinnerung an vier kleine Kinder hängen, bei deren Rettung er gescheitert war. 

Sofort schloss sich eine mentale Tür und er unterdrückte ein Zittern. „Verschwinde, Black." Severus ignorierte die kratzenden Schmerzen in seiner Kehle und das wattige, taube Gefühl in seinem Mund. Er bemerkte kaum, wie rau seine Stimme sich anhörte, alles was er noch tat, war sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren und zu versuchen sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und die erneut aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken.

„Schon wieder der gute alte charmante Snape wie ich sehe." 

„Ich will dich nicht sehen."

Sirius lachte freudlos auf. „Dann haben wir für einmal etwas gemeinsam, Snape. Ich bin auch nicht gerade scharf darauf, hier zu sein. Von mir aus hätten wir dich ruhig bei deinesgleichen lassen können. Leider hat mich Dumbledore dazu verdonnert mich um dich zu kümmern." 

Sirius' Stimme war geladen mit Feindseligkeit und Abscheu, doch das beachtete Severus nicht weiter. Er war mehr darauf konzentriert, die Information zu verarbeiten, die ihm Sirius gegeben hatte. Dumbledore? Dann hatte er ihn trotzdem gesucht? Ein Anflug von Hoffnung überkam ihn. Hatte Malfoy gelogen?

„Dumbledore hat mich gefunden?" Er war zu verblüfft um seiner Stimme die übliche Kälte zu verleihen und bemerkte auch kaum das überraschte Stirnrunzeln Blacks. 

„Wir haben einen Brief von du-weist-schon-wem erhalten, wo wir dich finden können."

Einen Brief? Natürlich. Wie idiotisch anzunehmen, dass Dumbledore ihn gesucht hätte. Wenn er einen Brief bekam, dann gebot es ihm seine Ehre ihn zu holen. Er würde sich darum kümmern, dass er gefunden würde, wie er es bei jedem Fremden tun würde. Severus war ein Narr, wenn er jemals gedacht hätte, Dumbledore würde ihn als Freund ansehen. Und warum war ihm das plötzlich so wichtig? Er war alleine immer glücklich gewesen. 

„Hau endlich ab, Black, du flohverseuchter Mistkerl. Ich will dich nicht sehen!" Na, also, die Schärfe war in seiner Stimme zurück. Er brauchte die anderen nicht mehr als er das vorher getan hatte. Wenn er niemandem vertraute, dann konnte er nicht mehr verletzt werden. Obwohl er sich das einredete, verdichtete sich der Schleier von Hoffnungslosigkeit um ihn.

Er war so müde. Natürlich wusste er, dass dies von der Folterung und seinen Verletzungen herrührte, aber es erschien ihm, dass es sein ganzes Leben war, das ihm im Moment so sinnlos und anstrengend vorkam. Er wollte dies alles nicht mehr.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen im Bemühen, alles um sich herum auszuschalten.

„Das würde ich gerne tun, Snape aber ich fürchte, dass ich dir die nächste Ration deiner Medizin geben muss."

Diesmal hatte Blacks Stimme einen klaren Ton Schadenfreude und Severus öffnete die Augen um den Animagus giftig anzustarren. Warum ließ ihn dieser Idiot nicht endlich in Frieden? Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, sein Mund war unangenehm trocken und er war müde. Blacks Sticheleien konnte er wirklich nicht auch noch ertragen. 

„Dazu brauche ich dich nicht, Black."

Wieder grinste Black sein schräges, herablassendes Grinsen, was Severus schon seit seiner Schulzeit so hasste. „Du kannst ja versuchen den Trank alleine zu nehmen, aber ich vermute, dass deine Hände wohl kaum dazu in der Lage sind, etwas zu halten."

Unwillkürlich senkte sich Severus' Blick auf die dick verbundenen Hände. Er erinnerte sich daran, was Malfoy mit ihnen gemacht hatte. Verkrüppelt und durchlöchert und der stetige, brennende Schmerz darin würde es ihn auch nicht vergessen lassen. Warum war Poppy nicht hier, um seine Wunden zu heilen? Warum sprach sie nicht einige Heilzauber aus und gab ihm einige Zaubertränke, die ihm wirklich helfen würden, damit er nicht so wehrlos und voll Schmerzen hier liegen musste?

„Wo ist Poppy?"

„In Hogwarts. Sie kann leider schlecht weg, genauso wie der Direktor, da es auf der Schule von Auroren wimmelt. Darum bin ich ja auch dazu verdammt hier zu sein und dafür zu sorgen, dass du nicht abkratzt. Sie war vor ein paar Stunden hier und bevor du fragst, sie konnte deine Wunden nicht magisch heilen."

Das weckte Severus' Interesse und er vergaß sogar kurz, seinem Gesicht abweisend aussehen zu lassen. „Was? Wieso?"

„Dein Meister hat dir ein Abschiedsgeschenk hinterlassen, bevor er Dumbledore geschrieben hatte, wo wir dich finden."

„Er ist nicht mein Meister", knurrte Severus, doch sofort überkamen ihn wieder Erinnerungen, als er das sagte.

_„Wer ist dein Meister Severus?"_

„Ihr seit mein Meister." 

„Wie dem auch sei", riss ihn Blacks Stimme aus der Erinnerung. „Er hat dich magisch überladen, so dass jede Magie dir schaden würde. Darum keine Zaubersprüche und nur begrenzt Zaubertränke."

Severus schloss erneut dir Augen. Er erinnerte sich vage an den ihm unbekannten Zauberspruch und das Gefühl danach, als würde er bei lebendigem Leibe auseinandergerissen. Keine Magie mehr. Merlin, warum hatten sie ihn bloß gerettet? Es war tatsächlich so. Schlimmer als tot. Unbeliebt war er ja schon immer gewesen. Jetzt war er auch noch nutzlos. ‚Voldemort hat wirksam gezeigt, wer der Meister ist', flüsterte eine ganz leise gewordene sarkastische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

„Der Zaubertrank, den du einnehmen musst, ist nicht ganz ohne Risiko. Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass ich warten soll, bis du wieder ansprechbar und etwas besser dran bist, was nun offensichtlich der Fall ist bei deinem altgewohnten überheblichen Gehabe hier."

Severus öffnete die Augen wieder und sah wie Black einen Handspiegel, den Severus als magischen Spiegel vermutete, in die Nähe legte, zusammen mit einigen seltsam aussehenden Muggelgeräten.

Black schien seinen skeptischen Blick auf die Geräte zu bemerken und schnaubte bloß verächtlich. „Natürlich wäre es eine ungeheuerliche Annahme, dass du dich bei Muggelgeräten auskennst. Die sind um deinen Kreislauf zu überwachen und der Spiegel um Madame Pomfrey, wenn nötig, zu rufen. Es ist gut möglich, dass dein Körper schlecht auf den Trank reagieren wird und auch wenn es mir egal ist, dann wollen die anderen wohl nicht, dass du stirbst, nachdem sie sich soviel Mühe mit dir gemacht haben."

Severus beachtete Blacks verbalen Angriff nicht und heftete seine Blick auf die Phiole mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit in der Hand des Animagus, als wäre dieser Trank sein heiliger Gral. Wenn sein Körper auf die Magie reagieren würde und er einen Kreislaufkollaps hatte, dann wäre er endlich erlöst von den Alpträumen, der Scham und diesem verteufelten Leben.

*************

T.B.C.

Betaed von Shelley. Wieder einmal ein großes Danke an Dich

An die reviewers:

**_W'erinaya_**_:_ Ist schon beängstigend, wie sehr die beiden sich gleichen, nicht? Vielleicht kommen sie darum nicht miteinander aus. Ich gebe mir Mühe schnell zu schreiben.

**_Angel1291:_** Genau. Aber es macht Spass die Beiden so zu beschreiben, wenn es auch schwierig ist, in der momentanen Situation Severus so in Charakter zu behalten, dass er glaubwürdig bleibt :-P

**_Alinija:_** Die Beiden sind fast wie Kinder, nicht? Kaum zusammen, streiten sie schon.

**_Hermionedastar_**_:_ Harry mag Snape als Menschen nicht wirklich mehr, als vorher, aber seine Einstellung hat sich sehr geändert. Er begreift einfach, dass ein Menschenleben immer wertvoll ist.

**_Kiki 1966d:_** Ich würde auf Sirius tippen *fg*

**_Angel344:_** Nun, allzu viel action wird es die nächsten Kapitel nicht geben. Es dreht sich mehr um die Nachwirkungen der Folter. Aber keine Angst. Es wird schon noch was passieren bis zum Schluss.

**_Cloudshape:_** So schlimm ist es Gott sei Dank mit meiner Sucht nicht. Oder besser gesagt nicht mehr. Seit ich selber schreibe, habe ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum lesen und bin auch sehr wählerisch geworden. Kein Harry und Dumbledore in diesem Kapitel, aber dafür viel Sirius/Severus

**_Pe_****:** Ich weiss nicht genau wie lange, aber schon noch ein Weilchen.

**_Lorelei Lee_****:** Dass Snape ein gemeiner Mistkerl ist, wissen wir ja schon lange, aber ich versuche aufzuzeigen, dass alle immer relativ ist. Außerdem ist das interessante an Snape nicht, dass er gemein ist, das wissen wir ja alle. Interessant ist, warum er so ist.

**_Mbi13:_** Ja, wenn es um Severus Snape geht, dann ist Sirius Black so verdammt verbohrt. Das zu übertreffen schafft nur Severus Snape, wenn es um Sirius Black geht. Die Erklärung mit dem Hauselfen wird einige Spoiler von Orden des Phoenix enthalten und auch aus diesem Grund erst gegen Ende der fic geschehen. Wegen Malfoy... Lass dich überraschen.


	48. Zaubertränke und Crucios

Dinu: So nun da die Jet-Saison durch ist und ich mich auch wieder an den Weg zu Lilith erinnere bin ich auch wieder aktiver dabei ;o). Zwar werde ich unter akutem Kerosinmangel leiden aber ich denke, dass dies nicht allzu sehr auffallen sollte. Ausser wenn ich plötzlich davon zu reden beginne, von wegen Sevi sei mein Lieblingscharakter. Spätestens dann brauch ich mindestens ein Kunstflugteam um den Kerosinhaushalt wieder zu füllen aber das werdet ihr dann merken. So nun genug gequatscht ich will Sevi leiden sehn *harrharrharr*  

Lilith: Ja, wir sind zurück. Tschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Wie gesagt, war Dinu sehr beschäftigt und ich habe zwischenzeitlich die Challengefic für Angel geschrieben. Das sollte eigentlich nur ein kurzes Intermezzo von mir werden, doch die ‚kurze' fic über den Zwischenfall in der Heulenden Hütte ist ein klein wenig länger geworden, als beabsichtigt. 

Leider werden die Updates im Moment nicht so häufig erfolgen, da der weitere Ablauf ziemliche Denkarbeit und genaue Überarbeitung erfordert um sinnvoll zu bleiben. Aber keine Angst, wir sind wieder da und bringen das Ding nun auch zu Ende.

Kapitel 47

_Zaubertränke und Crucios:_

__

Sirius nahm sich genügend Zeit, ein Glas Wasser und einen Löffel aus der kleinen Küche der Hütte zu holen. Er hatte es nicht sehr eilig Snape dazu zu bringen, sich den Trank verabreichen zu lassen. Dass der Mann nicht protestlos einwilligen würde, erwartete Sirius sowieso. Selbst wenn Snape begriff, dass die Medizin ihm helfen würde und er den Trank wahrscheinlich selber für Pomfrey gebraut hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Sirius ihm die Medizin verabreichte, genug Grund um sich ekelig aufzuführen. Obwohl der Mann _dazu_ ja noch nie einen Grund gebraucht hatte.

Kaum hatte Snape genügend Kräfte gesammelt, versprühte er auch schon wieder Gift. Das war ja so typisch. 

Sirius warf noch einen absichernden Blick auf die Küchenuhr, dann verließ er die Küche wieder und stieg die Holztreppe zum ersten Stock hoch. Pomfrey hatte ihm gesagt, er solle warten, bis das Abendessen in Hogwarts beendet war, damit sie sich besser fortschleichen konnte, falls nötig. Als er durch die Tür trat, hatte Snape die Augen geschlossen und für einen Moment dachte Sirius, dass er schon wieder eingeschlafen war.

„Snape?"

Keine Reaktion.

Sirius seufzte missmutig auf und stellte das Glas und den Löffel auf den Nachttisch neben das Stethoskop und den Trank.

Er griff nach Snapes Schulter um ihn wachzurütteln, doch kaum hatte seine Hand den Mann berührt, riss dieser die Augen auf und suchte mit panischem Blick den Raum ab, bis er ihn entdeckte und sich zu erinnern schien, wo er war. Die Panik verschwand sofort hinter einer drohenden Maske. 

Sirius erinnerte sich gut daran, dass er in den ersten Tagen nach Askaban auch so schreckhaft gewesen war, bis er sich an die Freiheit gewöhnt hatte. Nun, Snape war kaum zwei Wochen weg gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war zum größten Teil seine Schwäche für seine Reaktion verantwortlich.

„Die Medizin, Snape." 

Der Slytherin starrte ihn nur unheilbringend an und verzog seine Lippen zu einem Fast-Knurren.

Verdammter Bastard. Ein einfaches Danke wäre doch nicht schwer. „Ich würde das sein lassen, wenn ich du wäre. Du fügst dir nur selber mehr Schmerzen zu, wenn du die Haut an deinen Lippen wieder aufreißt."

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wurde nur noch drohender. „Ich habe nicht um deine Hilfe gebeten, Black."

Sirius ignorierte die Worte des Zaubertrankmeisters, beugte sich vor und zog das Kissen aus dessen Rücken während er den Mann bei den Schultern hielt. Dann ließ er ihn auf die Matratze gleiten und hob ihn anschließend in eine halb sitzende Position an, wobei er ihm das Kissen wieder in den Rücken schob, um ihn in dieser Position zu stützen. Er sagte während der ganzen Prozedur nichts und fasste Snape nicht gerade sanft an, auch wenn er es vermied, dem Mann aktiv Schmerzen zuzufügen. Dennoch löste sich ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen von dessen Lippen, als er ihn anhob. Auch das ignorierte Sirius. Snape würde es schon überleben. Er konnte keine Samthandschuhe erwarten, wenn er sich selber keine Mühe machte, etwas netter zu sein. Aber dann erinnerte Sirius sich wieder an Albus und daran, was der alte Zauberer von ihm erwartete. Sirius war es ihm schuldig, dass er über seinen Schatten sprang. Immerhin hätte er damals genauso gut von der Schule verwiesen werden können, als seinerzeit sein, zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr gut durchdachter Plan, so in die Hose gegangen war. Aber wer konnte schon erwarten, dass Snape wirklich seinen Anweisungen....

Nein, er würde nicht wieder darüber nachdenken. Dumm gelaufen, aber es war ja nichts passiert.

Sirius wandte sich von dem nun etwas schwerer atmenden Zaubertränkemeister ab, und nahm den Löffel in die Hand. Er füllte ihn mit etwas Wasser und hob ihn vor Snapes Mund, als dieser ihn wieder anblickte. „Dein Magen hält noch nicht viel aus, aber mit einem so ausgedörrten Mund kannst du die Medizin nicht recht schlucken, und ich habe keine Lust, das Ganze zu wiederholen. Trink erst mal ein paar Tropfen. Du hast sicher Durst."

Er hatte sich diesmal sogar Mühe gegeben, einen freundlichen Ton anzuschlagen, aber anstatt einer Antwort floh Snape aus unbegreiflichen Gründen vor seinem Blickkontakt, drehte seinen Kopf zur Wand und presste die Augen fest zusammen, als wolle er seine Worte verdrängen. Doch bevor er seinen Blick abwandte, sah Sirius erneut ein Flackern von Panik darin. 

Nun übertrieb der Mann aber doch etwas. Himmel, es waren ja nur zwei Wochen gewesen und die Verletzungen, die er an seinem Körper hatte, rechtfertigten auch nicht wirklich sein feiges Verhalten. 

Snivellus. 

Obwohl der Mann nach außen so ein Ekel war, passte der Spitzname doch sehr gut. Feiger, opportunistischer Slytherin. Groß mit Worten oder in einer Gruppe, doch wenn es wirklich hart wurde, dann zog er den Schwanz ein und schlängelte sich an den Problemen vorbei. Nun, diesmal hatte das nicht geklappt.

Sirius' Frustration wandelte sich langsam in Wut. Der sollte sich doch nicht so anstellen. Sirius konnte dem Mann einiges über Leid erzählen. Seine eigene Gefangenschaft hatte zwölf Jahre gedauert und der fettige Idiot machte solch einen Zirkus um zwei Wochen.

„Öffne verdammt noch mal sofort deinen Mund und trink!" knurrte er wütend.

Sirius hatte sich schon auf einen verbalen Kampf eingestellt, doch er zuckte zurück und verschüttete fast das Wasser, als Snape abermals seine Augen aufriss und er mit geschocktem Blick gehorsam den Mund öffnete, während ein sichtliches Zittern durch seinen Körper lief.

Sirius blinzelte verblüfft. Diesen fast automatischen Gehorsam hatte er nicht erwartet. Vor allem nicht von dem Tränkemeister, doch er fing sich schnell wieder, brachte den Löffel an Snapes Lippen und ließ das Wasser in seinen Mund fließen. Der Slytherin schluckte fügsam und schloss erneut für eine Sekunde die Augen. Sirius wusste nicht, ob es aus einem Wohlgefühl heraus war, was das Wasser in der ausgedörrten Kehle sicher verursacht hatte, oder aus einem anderen Grund. Misstrauisch musterte er den Mann. Dann öffnete Snape wieder die Augen und atmete einmal tief ein, bevor er Sirius' Blick erneut begegnete und ihn anfunkelte. Jeder Anschein von Schwäche war verschwunden. „Behandle mich gefälligst nicht wie ein kleines Kind, du verflohter Mistkerl."

Sirius gab sich alle Mühe, nicht gehässig zu antworten. Er war ein Idiot, wenn er auch nur im entferntesten annahm, dass Snape eine menschliche Regung zuließ. Was auch immer seine vorherige Reaktion ausgelöst hatte, es war auf jeden Fall vorbei. Gleichwohl... Snapes Beleidigung schien seltsam defensiv, wenn auch noch immer giftig. 

Kein Wunder. Wahrscheinlich schämte er sich nun für sein feiges Verhalten. Dafür, dass sein wahres Gesicht, das eines schniefenden Jämmerlings, durchgedrungen war. 

Wenn da nur nicht... in Snapes Augen hatte sich eine Unzahl von Gefühle wiedergespiegelt, die Sirius nicht einschätzen konnte. Was hatte diese heftige Reaktion hervorgerufen? Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass allein die Schwäche und die Verletzungen schuldig daran waren, dass Snape so die Kontrolle verlor.

„Lass uns ein paar Minuten warten, um zu sehen, ob dein Magen das Wasser behält, bevor wir das mit der Medizin wiederholen."

Snape starrte ihn nur weiterhin verächtlich und hasserfüllt an, doch Sirius ignorierte ihn und wandte sich wieder dem Glas zu. Er entkorkte die Phiole und füllte den Löffel erneut mit Wasser, bevor er zwei Tropfen des Trankes hineintröpfeln ließ. Eigentlich komisch, dass Snape überhaupt nicht gefragt hatte, was für ein Trank das war. Bei seiner paranoiden Natur wäre das wohl zu erwarten gewesen. Doch dann dachte Sirius, dass der Mann als Zaubertränkemeister den Trank vielleicht von der Farbe her erkannt hatte. 

Er hielt den Löffel erneut vor Snapes Gesicht, doch dieser schien seinen Schwächeanfall von vorhin schon wieder komplett überwunden zu haben und hielt den Mund demonstrativ und herausfordernd geschlossen.

Sirius verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Ob Dumbledore es ihm wirklich sehr übel nehmen würde, wenn er Snape kurz verhexte?„Komm schon, sag mir, dass du den Trank nicht von mir eingelöffelt bekommen willst. Macht sicher Spaß es deine Kehle herunter zu zwingen", sagte er stattdessen provokativ.

Snape sah ihn finster an und kräuselte die Lippen in einer verachtenden Weise, aber als Sirius mit einer erwartungsvoll hochgezogenen Augenbraue den Löffel näher an seinen Mund führte, öffnete er diesen ohne Widerstand und ließ sich den Trank verabreichen.

„Guter Junge", hänselte Sirius. „Wenn du weiter so brav bist, kriegst du das nächste Mal einen Keks."

Snape warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch er sagte noch immer nichts. Stattdessen drehte er den Kopf von Sirius weg und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Pomfrey wird später vorbeikommen, falls dein Körper auf den Trank schlecht reagieren sollte. Das letzte Mal hattest du Kreislaufprobleme, und ich bin nun dazu verdonnert, bei dir zu bleiben, bis sie kommt."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Black. Mir geht es gut, und sobald du weg bist, wird es mir noch viel besser gehen." Snapes Stimme war eisig, und er sah weiterhin stur auf die Wand.

Sirius lachte unzufrieden auf. „Ja sicher. Wenn es dir wirklich gut gehen würde, dann wäre ich wohl kaum dazu verdammt, hier zu sein. Das ist wohl der Tiefpunkt meiner bisherigen Karriere. Ich wünschte mir fast Askaban zurück. Zumindest musste ich da nicht die Anwesenheit von einem solchen fettigen Idioten wie dir ertragen."

Sirius wartete auf den bissigen Kommentar Snapes, doch dieser reagierte schon wieder nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin gegen die Wand. 

„Hältst du es nicht einmal mehr für nötig, mir zu antworten?" fragte Sirius zornig.

Als Antwort schloss der Angesprochene nur langsam seine Augen und seine Kiefer pressten sich fest zusammen. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und Sirius sah, wie die Arme, die auf dem Leintuch lagen, zu zittern begannen.

„Snape?" fragte der Animagus nervös. Irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht. 

Schnell fasste er den Slytherin bei einer Schulter, zog die stützenden Kissen aus seinem Rücken und ließ ihn auf die Matratze zurücksinken. Das Zittern wurde jedoch nur stärker und ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen löste sich zwischen Snapes hart zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Hey, was soll das, Snape. Willst du mich verarschen? Das finde ich nicht witzig." Sirius redete sich ein, dass sein Kindheitsfeind ihm nur seine bösen Bemerkungen zurückzahlen wollte, indem er ihn nun erschreckte, obwohl er instinktiv wusste, dass dies nicht so war. Das war auch nicht nur ein gewöhnlicher Kreislaufzusammenbruch. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Hastig fasste er mit der Hand an den Hals des Tränkemeisters. Snapes Puls raste, und Schweiß begann aus seinen Poren an der Stirne zu treten, während das Zittern erstarb. Doch die Pause dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor Snape urplötzlich seinen Rücken durchbog und sich mit einem erstickten Schrei aufbäumte. Dabei schlugen seine Arme seitwärts aus, und Sirius konnte gerade noch davor zurückweichen, um nicht geschlagen zu werden. Der kleine Tisch neben dem Bett jedoch fiel mitsamt Stethoskop, Trank, Wasser, Spiegel und Löffel zu Boden. 

Der Tränkemeister aber begann sich schreiend auf dem schmalen Bett hin- und herzuwerfen und nur die Tatsache, dass sich seine Beine in dem Leintuch verhedderten, bewahrte ihn davor, auf den Boden zu fallen. Das würde ihn allerdings nicht mehr lange daran hindern.

Die Panik kroch in Sirius hoch. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Auf jeden Fall musste er versuchen zu verhindern, dass sich Snape noch selber verletzte.

Ohne Nachzudenken legte er sich halb auf den anderen Mann, um ihn mit seinem eigenen Körpergewicht auf das Bett zu drücken. Doch sogar als er sich mit aller Kraft auf ihn lehnte und mit einem seiner Bein versuchte, Snapes Beine still zu halten, schaffte er es kaum, den von unkontrollierten Krämpfen geschüttelten und schreienden Zauberer auf dem Bett zu halten.

„Verdammter Mist. Was ist los mit dir?" Drängend sah sich Sirius um. Er musste Snape irgendwie ruhigstellen, doch er konnte ihn nicht loslassen um eine Schnur oder dergleichen zu holen, um ihn festzubinden. Sein Blick fiel auf den Spiegel am Boden neben dem Bett. Ohne sein ganzes Gewicht von Snape zu nehmen, streckte er sich danach aus und bekam den Rand des Spiegels mit den Fingerspitzen zu fassen. Er lehnte sich einen Zentimeter vor, gerade genug um den Spiegel aufzuheben.

„Pomfrey", keuchte er in das Glas, gerade als er einen um sich schlagenden Arm in die Rippen bekam. „Aua, hau mich nicht gleich zusammen, Snape."

Es ging Sirius eindeutig zu lange, bis das rundliche Gesicht der Krankenschwester im Spiegel erschien. Snapes Krämpfe ließen nicht nach und es war erschreckend zu sehen, wie viel Kraft der ansonsten so zerschundene und geschwächte Körper aufbrachte.

„Mister Black? Was..."

„Kommen Sie her, Pomfrey und das SOFORT!" unterbrach Sirius. Die Augen der Krankenschwester weiteten sich, als sie die Panik in Sirius' Stimme registrierte und der Spiegel wurde wieder blank, als sie die Verbindung unterbrach. 

„Beeile dich Pomfrey", flüsterte Sirius und ließ den Spiegel fallen, sich wieder auf den zuckenden Körper unter ihm konzentrierend. Lange konnte er Snape nicht mehr halten. Seine Muskeln begannen schon langsam zu schmerzen, da er sich mit voller Gewalt gegen den sich windenden Zaubertränkemeister stemmen musste, um seine Zuckungen zumindest einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er würde wohl einen mächtigen Muskelkater davontragen, ganz zu schweigen von Snapes Verletzungen am Rücken, die sicher wieder aufgerissen wurden. Aber schlimmer war noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass sich Albus' Lieblingsslytherin den Kopf aufschlug, wenn er vom Bett fiel oder sich am Boden noch mehr verletzte.

Es dauerte nicht einmal zwei Minuten, bis er hastige Schritte die Holztreppe heraufstürzen hörte und gleich darauf stürmte Pomfrey, gefolgt von Dumbledore in das Zimmer. Eins musste man ihnen lassen. Sie waren schnell, dachte Sirius. Die Krankenschwester kam sofort zum Bett „Was ist passiert?"

„Sirius, bei Merlin was hast du mit Severus angestellt?" fragte Dumbledore bestürzt, als er erkannte, was los war.

Sirius  wollte etwas entgegnen doch er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, damit Snape ihm nicht vom Bett fiel. Er machte sich eine Gedankennotiz, Dumbledore später darüber aufzuklären wieso er „seinen" Snape so „hart" anfasste. Sobald er von einem sich wie wild gebärdenden Tränkemeister befreit war. Wenigstens schrie der Mann nicht mehr, sondern stöhnte bloß ächzend zwischen verspannte Kiefern.

„Er hat sich die Infusion rausgerissen", stellte Pomfrey vorwurfsvoll fest.

„Sorry, dass ich nicht auch noch auf _das_ geachtet habe", antwortete Sirius hitzig.

Pomfrey ging nicht auf seine Bemerkung ein. „Halten Sie ihn gut fest, Mister Black. Sonst verletzt er sich."

Sirius hätte die Augen verdreht, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, Snapes Oberkörper mit dem Gewicht seines eigenen in die Matratze zu drücken und die beiden Arme des Tränkemeisters neben seinem Körper festzuhalten.

„Das weiß ich selber. Was denken Sie, was ich hier schon die ganze Zeit mache?"

Pomfrey hielt Snapes Kopf und kontrollierte seinen Puls. „Albus, komm her und hilf ihn ruhig zu halten!"

Dumbledore schien aus seiner Trance zu erwachen und bewegte sich schnell zum Kopfende vom Bett, als Madame Pomfrey ihm Platz machte. Er fasste die Schulter des Tränkemeisters und hielt ihn vorsichtig aber entschlossen fest, während er begann, beruhigend auf ihn einzureden.

Pomfrey ging zu ihrer Tasche, die sie das letzte Mal hier gelassen hatte. Sie kramte kurz darin und nahm ein kleines, weiß-blaues Schächtelchen heraus, öffnete es und hantierte einen Moment damit, bevor sie wieder zurückkam und sich zwischen Sirius und Dumbledore drängte. Unsanft fasste sie Snapes Kinn und mit einem gezielten Druck auf beide Seiten des Kiefers zwang sie seinen Mund auf und schob ihm ein kleines, weißes Plättchen hinein. Danach gab sie den Druck auf und hielt seinen Kiefer mit beiden Händen fest geschlossen. Es dauerte eine Weile und nach und nach wurden Snapes Zuckungen schwächer und die Verkrampfung, die seinen Körper noch immer steif wie ein Brett sein ließ, begann sich zu lösen.

Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. Er richtete sich halb auf und lockerte versuchsweise seinen Griff, bereit, jederzeit wieder zuzugreifen. Snape jedoch schlug nicht mehr um sich und nur sein schweißnasser Körper und das unmerkliche Zittern seines Leibs zeugten vom Drama von vorhin. Dumbledore glättete ihm noch immer das kurze, schweißnasse Haar, und murmelte weiterhin beruhigend auf den Mann ein, dessen Augenlider halb gesenkt waren und sich mit dann, nach einem letzten, etwas heftigeren Schaudern schlossen. Die stoßartige Atmung ebnete sich aus, als der Mann in den Schlaf zu versinken schien.

Sirius erhob sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sofort nahm Pomfrey seinen Platz ein und legte erneut eine Hand an Snapes' Hals. Mit einem unglücklichen Stirnrunzeln registrierte sie das Ergebnis. Sie hob den Blutdruckapparat auf und maß den Blutdruck. Danach stand sie mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Das ist nicht gut. Sein Herz rast immer noch, obwohl Severus wieder schläft. Was auch immer diesen Anfall hervorgerufen hat, stellt seinen Körper noch immer unter enormen Stress. Was ist genau vorgefallen, Mister Black?"

„Ich habe ihm die Medizin gegeben, wie Sie mir gesagt haben. Daraufhin haben die Krämpfe angefangen und er hat zuerst geschrieen, als stünde er unter Cruciatus."

Pomfrey nickte nachdenklich. „Und Sie haben ihm nur zwei Tropfen gegeben, wie ich es gesagt hatte?"

„Natürlich. Ich kann ja noch bis zwei zählen", antwortete Sirius leicht genervt. Wehe, wenn sie auch nur auf die Idee kam, ihn zu verdächtigen.

„Ich verstehe", antwortete die Medi Hexe jedoch nur gedehnt. Sie blickte nachdenklich und mit gerunzelter Stirne auf den noch immer leicht zitternden Snape. Sie seufzte und wickelte seine Beine vorsichtig aus dem Lacken, in das er sich während des Anfalles verheddert hatte, und deckte ihn bis zur Brust zu. Dann wechselte sie einen besorgten Blick mit Dumbledore. „Kann ich dich kurz draussen sprechen, Albus?"

Dieser nickte und erhob sich, nach einem letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Zauberer.

Sirius folgte ihnen aus dem Zimmer.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, drehte sich Pomfrey zu ihnen um.

„Ich will nicht riskieren, dass er uns hört. Er sollte eigentlich schlafen, aber ich habe keine Erfahrung, wie diese Muggel-Medikamente genau wirken. Ich verlasse mich hier voll auf Packungsbeilagen, Muggelbücher, und das wenige, was ich gelernt habe."

„Bitte kommen Sie auf den Punkt", murrte Sirius. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, er war frustriert und vollkommen durchnässt von seinem und auch Snapes Schweiß, und er wollte so bald als möglich unter eine Dusche, bevor er Zeit hatte, um über dieses letzte Detail genauer nachzudenken. Es war auch so ekelhaft genug.

Pomfreys Gesicht verhärtete sich, als sie anfing zu reden. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was diese Krämpfe hervorgerufen hat, aber ich habe eine Theorie. Das letzte Mal war dies nicht passiert. Ich habe eigentlich gedacht, dass es diesmal besser gehen wird, da er schon etwas kräftiger geworden war, durch die Flüssigkeit, die er mit der Infusion erhalten hat. Leider haben diese Krämpfe dem total entgegengewirkt, und sein Herz ist extrem geschwächt und wird noch immer stark belastet." Sie sah bedauernd zum Direktor. „Albus, wenn sich diese Belastung in den nächsten Stunden nicht verringert, befürchte ich, wird er die Nacht nicht überleben, da sein Herz das nicht mitmacht. Sein Kreislauf wird einfach überbelastet. Ich will nicht zu pessimistisch klingen, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass du besser auf alles vorbereitet bist."

Albus nickte betroffen. „Du sagst, dass du eine Theorie hast, wieso er dieses Mal so heftig reagiert hat und das letzte Mal 'nur' in Ohnmacht gefallen ist?"

„Ich denke mir, dass Mister Black vielleicht nicht so weit weg liegt, mit seiner Vermutung."

„Wie bitte? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, eine Vermutung gehabt zu haben", antwortete Sirius.

„Doch", widersprach Pomfrey. „Sie sagten, dass er aussah, als stünde er unter dem Cruciatus. Ich glaube Sie haben damit nicht so unrecht."

Sirius hob sofort abwehrend die Hände. „Ich war es nicht..."

Pomfrey brachte sogar ein flüchtiges Lächeln zustande. „Aber nein doch. Nicht Sie. Der Fluch, der auf ihn gelegt wurde, reagiert auf Magie. Wenn die Verabreichung des Trankes die Magie gegen ihn gebraucht hatte, dann vielleicht nicht nur diejenige des Trankes. Die Magie, die man für einen Cruciatus braucht, ist sehr mächtig und diese Magie bleibt noch lange im Körper haften, selbst wenn man sie nicht mehr spürt. Was wir jetzt gesehen haben, ist wahrscheinlich nur das Echo des Cruciatus, durch den Fluch und den Trank so sehr verstärkt, dass es Severus getroffen hat, als stünde er erneut unter dem Fluch."

"Aber warum nur jetzt. Warum nicht schon das erste Mal?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich denke, dass die Dosis zu schwach war. Ich habe ihm damals nur einen Tropfen gegeben."

„Dann wurde er also kurz bevor wir ihn fanden unter dem Crucio gefoltert", murmelte Dumbledore zu sich selber, als würde er ein weiteres Detail zu einer imaginären Liste hinzufügen."

„Nicht unbedingt. Der Fluch kann schon eine Weile her sein. Wie gesagt. Die Magie, die er freisetzt, setzt sich noch für Wochen in einem Körper fest."

„Und nun?" fragte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen.

Pomfrey lächelte ermutigend. „Da gibt es etwas, was ich ihm geben kann, was sein Herz unterstützt, ansonsten muss die Restmagie des Fluches schnell verebben, damit der Druck auf sein Herz nachlässt. Das ist seine einzige Chance." 

Ein betretenes Schweigen füllte den Korridor für eine Minute, bevor sich Sirius leise räusperte. „Ich gehe schon mal eine Dusche nehmen, wenn ihr erlaubt."

Pomfrey nickte. „Natürlich. Tun Sie das. Und dann versuchen Sie sich etwas auszuruhen. Ich werde Severus waschen und neu verbinden und dann vorerst bei ihm bleiben und ihn überwachen. Wir holen Sie dann, wenn wir zurück müssen."

Albus rieb sich müde den Nasenrücken. „Ich werde mir etwas für die Auroren überlegen, aber ich werde Severus nicht wieder im Stich lassen. Ich bleibe hier, egal wie es ausgeht. Ich werde um ihn kämpfen und wenn alles nichts nützt, dann werde ich ihn nicht alleine sterben lassen."

Dumbledores Stimme klang entschlossen aber doch alt. Wieder einmal fragte sich Sirius, was der Mann in dem Slytherin sah. Es war unbegreiflich aber Dumbledore mochte den fettigen Idioten wirklich gut leiden.

Sirius sah zu, wie die beiden mit leicht hängenden Schultern zurück ins Zimmer gingen, bevor er seufzte und sich auf den Weg zu dem Badezimmer machte.

***

T.B.C

Danke an Shelley, die beste Betaleserin, die man haben kann.

An die reviever:

**Kirilein:** Sehr fröhlich is er wirklich nicht, auch wenn Snape in meinen Augen unter normalen Umständen nicht der Typ ist, der so denkt. 

Ich schreibe im Moment so um die zwei Seiten pro Tag und Dinu kommt so häufig wie möglich vorbei um zu helfen, aber wie gesagt, schreibe ich einige Kapitel voraus, darum dauert das updaten etwas länger

**Lorelei Lee:** Und es wird wohl kaum so einfach besser mit den trübsinnigen Gedanken. *Seufz*    

**Alinija**: Fand ich auch lustig, dass wir da die selbe Idee hatten, aber bei mir ist es wohl eher eine momentane Schwankung. Der schwankt nämlich ganz schön im Moment :-P

**W'erinaya**: Da musstest Du lange warten. Sorry. Ich hoffe, Deine Begeisterung hält sich weiterhin. Wir geben uns alle Mühe, dass es nicht langweilig wird.

**Pe:** Ich schreibe schon noch ein Weilchen. Falls es je ausgelutscht klingt, sag mir bitte Bescheid. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich einige Kapitel voraus schreibe, dass ich den Ablauf besser kontrollieren kann.

**Angel344:** Sorry auch an Dich, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Severus geht es echt nicht so gut und Sirius ist leider wohl auch keine große Hilfe.                 

**Katarina-B:** Du wirst sehen J Dass die Beiden eine Kommunikationssperre haben, scheint mir offensichtlich, nach den Büchern. Die haben, denke ich, auch überhaupt kein Interesse, sich mit dem anderen zu unterhalten, außer sich zu beleidigen.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Sirius Snape so hasst. Umgekehrt ist es ja nach Buch fünf klar. Vielleicht hat es ja etwas mit.... zu tun, der scheinbar von Todessern getötet wurde.

Dumbledore ist zwar da, aber leider bekommt Snape davon nichts mit.

**Cloudshape:** Das hat mich auch immer etwas gestört, darum war ich froh, dass Angel den Anlass der heulenden Hütte für die Challenge nahm, da konnte ich mal ein mögliches, wenn auch unwahrscheinliches Szenario niederschreiben. Ich hoffe auch sehr, und glaube das auch, dass uns noch erklärt wird, warum Black Snape hasst. Bis dann benutze ich mir halt das, was wir wissen :-P

**Dark-Tasha**: Tja. Sieht nicht so aus, wie die sich im Moment so angiften, nicht?

**Mbi13**: Leider dauert es noch ein wenig, bis Du die Antworten auf Deine Fragen erhältst. Ich bin gerade dabei zu schreiben, wie Snape erfährt, wer den Brief schreibt. Keine Angst, wir wollen Euch nicht foltern, sondern eher die folgenden Kapitel gut durchdacht abgeben :-P

**SunMaron:** Danke für das Kompliment. Die Beiden sind herrlich und es macht auch wirklich Spaß, sie zu schreiben. 

**Julesmoon:** Danke. Das freut mich besonders. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich eine fic lesen würde, in der Snape ein ‚böser' ist. Gemein, bitter und ungerecht muss er sein, aber nicht wirklich böse, denkst Du nicht?

**Hermionedastar:** Thanks for the compliment on my writing. Well I don't think he's all that sarcastic and there's a reason to it too:-P


	49. Zaubertränke und Crucios

Dinu: So nun da die Jet-Saison durch ist und ich mich auch wieder an den Weg zu Lilith erinnere bin ich auch wieder aktiver dabei ;o). Zwar werde ich unter akutem Kerosinmangel leiden aber ich denke, dass dies nicht allzu sehr auffallen sollte. Ausser wenn ich plötzlich davon zu reden beginne, von wegen Sevi sei mein Lieblingscharakter. Spätestens dann brauch ich mindestens ein Kunstflugteam um den Kerosinhaushalt wieder zu füllen aber das werdet ihr dann merken. So nun genug gequatscht ich will Sevi leiden sehn *harrharrharr*  

Lilith: Ja, wir sind zurück. Tschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Wie gesagt, war Dinu sehr beschäftigt und ich habe zwischenzeitlich die Challengefic für Angel geschrieben. Das sollte eigentlich nur ein kurzes Intermezzo von mir werden, doch die ‚kurze' fic über den Zwischenfall in der Heulenden Hütte ist ein klein wenig länger geworden, als beabsichtigt. 

Leider werden die Updates im Moment nicht so häufig erfolgen, da der weitere Ablauf ziemliche Denkarbeit und genaue Überarbeitung erfordert um sinnvoll zu bleiben. Aber keine Angst, wir sind wieder da und bringen das Ding nun auch zu Ende.

Kapitel 47

_Zaubertränke und Crucios:_

__

Sirius nahm sich genügend Zeit, ein Glas Wasser und einen Löffel aus der kleinen Küche der Hütte zu holen. Er hatte es nicht sehr eilig Snape dazu zu bringen, sich den Trank verabreichen zu lassen. Dass der Mann nicht protestlos einwilligen würde, erwartete Sirius sowieso. Selbst wenn Snape begriff, dass die Medizin ihm helfen würde und er den Trank wahrscheinlich selber für Pomfrey gebraut hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Sirius ihm die Medizin verabreichte, genug Grund um sich ekelig aufzuführen. Obwohl der Mann _dazu_ ja noch nie einen Grund gebraucht hatte.

Kaum hatte Snape genügend Kräfte gesammelt, versprühte er auch schon wieder Gift. Das war ja so typisch. 

Sirius warf noch einen absichernden Blick auf die Küchenuhr, dann verließ er die Küche wieder und stieg die Holztreppe zum ersten Stock hoch. Pomfrey hatte ihm gesagt, er solle warten, bis das Abendessen in Hogwarts beendet war, damit sie sich besser fortschleichen konnte, falls nötig. Als er durch die Tür trat, hatte Snape die Augen geschlossen und für einen Moment dachte Sirius, dass er schon wieder eingeschlafen war.

„Snape?"

Keine Reaktion.

Sirius seufzte missmutig auf und stellte das Glas und den Löffel auf den Nachttisch neben das Stethoskop und den Trank.

Er griff nach Snapes Schulter um ihn wachzurütteln, doch kaum hatte seine Hand den Mann berührt, riss dieser die Augen auf und suchte mit panischem Blick den Raum ab, bis er ihn entdeckte und sich zu erinnern schien, wo er war. Die Panik verschwand sofort hinter einer drohenden Maske. 

Sirius erinnerte sich gut daran, dass er in den ersten Tagen nach Askaban auch so schreckhaft gewesen war, bis er sich an die Freiheit gewöhnt hatte. Nun, Snape war kaum zwei Wochen weg gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war zum größten Teil seine Schwäche für seine Reaktion verantwortlich.

„Die Medizin, Snape." 

Der Slytherin starrte ihn nur unheilbringend an und verzog seine Lippen zu einem Fast-Knurren.

Verdammter Bastard. Ein einfaches Danke wäre doch nicht schwer. „Ich würde das sein lassen, wenn ich du wäre. Du fügst dir nur selber mehr Schmerzen zu, wenn du die Haut an deinen Lippen wieder aufreißt."

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wurde nur noch drohender. „Ich habe nicht um deine Hilfe gebeten, Black."

Sirius ignorierte die Worte des Zaubertrankmeisters, beugte sich vor und zog das Kissen aus dessen Rücken während er den Mann bei den Schultern hielt. Dann ließ er ihn auf die Matratze gleiten und hob ihn anschließend in eine halb sitzende Position an, wobei er ihm das Kissen wieder in den Rücken schob, um ihn in dieser Position zu stützen. Er sagte während der ganzen Prozedur nichts und fasste Snape nicht gerade sanft an, auch wenn er es vermied, dem Mann aktiv Schmerzen zuzufügen. Dennoch löste sich ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen von dessen Lippen, als er ihn anhob. Auch das ignorierte Sirius. Snape würde es schon überleben. Er konnte keine Samthandschuhe erwarten, wenn er sich selber keine Mühe machte, etwas netter zu sein. Aber dann erinnerte Sirius sich wieder an Albus und daran, was der alte Zauberer von ihm erwartete. Sirius war es ihm schuldig, dass er über seinen Schatten sprang. Immerhin hätte er damals genauso gut von der Schule verwiesen werden können, als seinerzeit sein, zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr gut durchdachter Plan, so in die Hose gegangen war. Aber wer konnte schon erwarten, dass Snape wirklich seinen Anweisungen....

Nein, er würde nicht wieder darüber nachdenken. Dumm gelaufen, aber es war ja nichts passiert.

Sirius wandte sich von dem nun etwas schwerer atmenden Zaubertränkemeister ab, und nahm den Löffel in die Hand. Er füllte ihn mit etwas Wasser und hob ihn vor Snapes Mund, als dieser ihn wieder anblickte. „Dein Magen hält noch nicht viel aus, aber mit einem so ausgedörrten Mund kannst du die Medizin nicht recht schlucken, und ich habe keine Lust, das Ganze zu wiederholen. Trink erst mal ein paar Tropfen. Du hast sicher Durst."

Er hatte sich diesmal sogar Mühe gegeben, einen freundlichen Ton anzuschlagen, aber anstatt einer Antwort floh Snape aus unbegreiflichen Gründen vor seinem Blickkontakt, drehte seinen Kopf zur Wand und presste die Augen fest zusammen, als wolle er seine Worte verdrängen. Doch bevor er seinen Blick abwandte, sah Sirius erneut ein Flackern von Panik darin. 

Nun übertrieb der Mann aber doch etwas. Himmel, es waren ja nur zwei Wochen gewesen und die Verletzungen, die er an seinem Körper hatte, rechtfertigten auch nicht wirklich sein feiges Verhalten. 

Snivellus. 

Obwohl der Mann nach außen so ein Ekel war, passte der Spitzname doch sehr gut. Feiger, opportunistischer Slytherin. Groß mit Worten oder in einer Gruppe, doch wenn es wirklich hart wurde, dann zog er den Schwanz ein und schlängelte sich an den Problemen vorbei. Nun, diesmal hatte das nicht geklappt.

Sirius' Frustration wandelte sich langsam in Wut. Der sollte sich doch nicht so anstellen. Sirius konnte dem Mann einiges über Leid erzählen. Seine eigene Gefangenschaft hatte zwölf Jahre gedauert und der fettige Idiot machte solch einen Zirkus um zwei Wochen.

„Öffne verdammt noch mal sofort deinen Mund und trink!" knurrte er wütend.

Sirius hatte sich schon auf einen verbalen Kampf eingestellt, doch er zuckte zurück und verschüttete fast das Wasser, als Snape abermals seine Augen aufriss und er mit geschocktem Blick gehorsam den Mund öffnete, während ein sichtliches Zittern durch seinen Körper lief.

Sirius blinzelte verblüfft. Diesen fast automatischen Gehorsam hatte er nicht erwartet. Vor allem nicht von dem Tränkemeister, doch er fing sich schnell wieder, brachte den Löffel an Snapes Lippen und ließ das Wasser in seinen Mund fließen. Der Slytherin schluckte fügsam und schloss erneut für eine Sekunde die Augen. Sirius wusste nicht, ob es aus einem Wohlgefühl heraus war, was das Wasser in der ausgedörrten Kehle sicher verursacht hatte, oder aus einem anderen Grund. Misstrauisch musterte er den Mann. Dann öffnete Snape wieder die Augen und atmete einmal tief ein, bevor er Sirius' Blick erneut begegnete und ihn anfunkelte. Jeder Anschein von Schwäche war verschwunden. „Behandle mich gefälligst nicht wie ein kleines Kind, du verflohter Mistkerl."

Sirius gab sich alle Mühe, nicht gehässig zu antworten. Er war ein Idiot, wenn er auch nur im entferntesten annahm, dass Snape eine menschliche Regung zuließ. Was auch immer seine vorherige Reaktion ausgelöst hatte, es war auf jeden Fall vorbei. Gleichwohl... Snapes Beleidigung schien seltsam defensiv, wenn auch noch immer giftig. 

Kein Wunder. Wahrscheinlich schämte er sich nun für sein feiges Verhalten. Dafür, dass sein wahres Gesicht, das eines schniefenden Jämmerlings, durchgedrungen war. 

Wenn da nur nicht... in Snapes Augen hatte sich eine Unzahl von Gefühle wiedergespiegelt, die Sirius nicht einschätzen konnte. Was hatte diese heftige Reaktion hervorgerufen? Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass allein die Schwäche und die Verletzungen schuldig daran waren, dass Snape so die Kontrolle verlor.

„Lass uns ein paar Minuten warten, um zu sehen, ob dein Magen das Wasser behält, bevor wir das mit der Medizin wiederholen."

Snape starrte ihn nur weiterhin verächtlich und hasserfüllt an, doch Sirius ignorierte ihn und wandte sich wieder dem Glas zu. Er entkorkte die Phiole und füllte den Löffel erneut mit Wasser, bevor er zwei Tropfen des Trankes hineintröpfeln ließ. Eigentlich komisch, dass Snape überhaupt nicht gefragt hatte, was für ein Trank das war. Bei seiner paranoiden Natur wäre das wohl zu erwarten gewesen. Doch dann dachte Sirius, dass der Mann als Zaubertränkemeister den Trank vielleicht von der Farbe her erkannt hatte. 

Er hielt den Löffel erneut vor Snapes Gesicht, doch dieser schien seinen Schwächeanfall von vorhin schon wieder komplett überwunden zu haben und hielt den Mund demonstrativ und herausfordernd geschlossen.

Sirius verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Ob Dumbledore es ihm wirklich sehr übel nehmen würde, wenn er Snape kurz verhexte?„Komm schon, sag mir, dass du den Trank nicht von mir eingelöffelt bekommen willst. Macht sicher Spaß es deine Kehle herunter zu zwingen", sagte er stattdessen provokativ.

Snape sah ihn finster an und kräuselte die Lippen in einer verachtenden Weise, aber als Sirius mit einer erwartungsvoll hochgezogenen Augenbraue den Löffel näher an seinen Mund führte, öffnete er diesen ohne Widerstand und ließ sich den Trank verabreichen.

„Guter Junge", hänselte Sirius. „Wenn du weiter so brav bist, kriegst du das nächste Mal einen Keks."

Snape warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch er sagte noch immer nichts. Stattdessen drehte er den Kopf von Sirius weg und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Pomfrey wird später vorbeikommen, falls dein Körper auf den Trank schlecht reagieren sollte. Das letzte Mal hattest du Kreislaufprobleme, und ich bin nun dazu verdonnert, bei dir zu bleiben, bis sie kommt."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Black. Mir geht es gut, und sobald du weg bist, wird es mir noch viel besser gehen." Snapes Stimme war eisig, und er sah weiterhin stur auf die Wand.

Sirius lachte unzufrieden auf. „Ja sicher. Wenn es dir wirklich gut gehen würde, dann wäre ich wohl kaum dazu verdammt, hier zu sein. Das ist wohl der Tiefpunkt meiner bisherigen Karriere. Ich wünschte mir fast Askaban zurück. Zumindest musste ich da nicht die Anwesenheit von einem solchen fettigen Idioten wie dir ertragen."

Sirius wartete auf den bissigen Kommentar Snapes, doch dieser reagierte schon wieder nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin gegen die Wand. 

„Hältst du es nicht einmal mehr für nötig, mir zu antworten?" fragte Sirius zornig.

Als Antwort schloss der Angesprochene nur langsam seine Augen und seine Kiefer pressten sich fest zusammen. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und Sirius sah, wie die Arme, die auf dem Leintuch lagen, zu zittern begannen.

„Snape?" fragte der Animagus nervös. Irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht. 

Schnell fasste er den Slytherin bei einer Schulter, zog die stützenden Kissen aus seinem Rücken und ließ ihn auf die Matratze zurücksinken. Das Zittern wurde jedoch nur stärker und ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen löste sich zwischen Snapes hart zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Hey, was soll das, Snape. Willst du mich verarschen? Das finde ich nicht witzig." Sirius redete sich ein, dass sein Kindheitsfeind ihm nur seine bösen Bemerkungen zurückzahlen wollte, indem er ihn nun erschreckte, obwohl er instinktiv wusste, dass dies nicht so war. Das war auch nicht nur ein gewöhnlicher Kreislaufzusammenbruch. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Hastig fasste er mit der Hand an den Hals des Tränkemeisters. Snapes Puls raste, und Schweiß begann aus seinen Poren an der Stirne zu treten, während das Zittern erstarb. Doch die Pause dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor Snape urplötzlich seinen Rücken durchbog und sich mit einem erstickten Schrei aufbäumte. Dabei schlugen seine Arme seitwärts aus, und Sirius konnte gerade noch davor zurückweichen, um nicht geschlagen zu werden. Der kleine Tisch neben dem Bett jedoch fiel mitsamt Stethoskop, Trank, Wasser, Spiegel und Löffel zu Boden. 

Der Tränkemeister aber begann sich schreiend auf dem schmalen Bett hin- und herzuwerfen und nur die Tatsache, dass sich seine Beine in dem Leintuch verhedderten, bewahrte ihn davor, auf den Boden zu fallen. Das würde ihn allerdings nicht mehr lange daran hindern.

Die Panik kroch in Sirius hoch. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Auf jeden Fall musste er versuchen zu verhindern, dass sich Snape noch selber verletzte.

Ohne Nachzudenken legte er sich halb auf den anderen Mann, um ihn mit seinem eigenen Körpergewicht auf das Bett zu drücken. Doch sogar als er sich mit aller Kraft auf ihn lehnte und mit einem seiner Bein versuchte, Snapes Beine still zu halten, schaffte er es kaum, den von unkontrollierten Krämpfen geschüttelten und schreienden Zauberer auf dem Bett zu halten.

„Verdammter Mist. Was ist los mit dir?" Drängend sah sich Sirius um. Er musste Snape irgendwie ruhigstellen, doch er konnte ihn nicht loslassen um eine Schnur oder dergleichen zu holen, um ihn festzubinden. Sein Blick fiel auf den Spiegel am Boden neben dem Bett. Ohne sein ganzes Gewicht von Snape zu nehmen, streckte er sich danach aus und bekam den Rand des Spiegels mit den Fingerspitzen zu fassen. Er lehnte sich einen Zentimeter vor, gerade genug um den Spiegel aufzuheben.

„Pomfrey", keuchte er in das Glas, gerade als er einen um sich schlagenden Arm in die Rippen bekam. „Aua, hau mich nicht gleich zusammen, Snape."

Es ging Sirius eindeutig zu lange, bis das rundliche Gesicht der Krankenschwester im Spiegel erschien. Snapes Krämpfe ließen nicht nach und es war erschreckend zu sehen, wie viel Kraft der ansonsten so zerschundene und geschwächte Körper aufbrachte.

„Mister Black? Was..."

„Kommen Sie her, Pomfrey und das SOFORT!" unterbrach Sirius. Die Augen der Krankenschwester weiteten sich, als sie die Panik in Sirius' Stimme registrierte und der Spiegel wurde wieder blank, als sie die Verbindung unterbrach. 

„Beeile dich Pomfrey", flüsterte Sirius und ließ den Spiegel fallen, sich wieder auf den zuckenden Körper unter ihm konzentrierend. Lange konnte er Snape nicht mehr halten. Seine Muskeln begannen schon langsam zu schmerzen, da er sich mit voller Gewalt gegen den sich windenden Zaubertränkemeister stemmen musste, um seine Zuckungen zumindest einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er würde wohl einen mächtigen Muskelkater davontragen, ganz zu schweigen von Snapes Verletzungen am Rücken, die sicher wieder aufgerissen wurden. Aber schlimmer war noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass sich Albus' Lieblingsslytherin den Kopf aufschlug, wenn er vom Bett fiel oder sich am Boden noch mehr verletzte.

Es dauerte nicht einmal zwei Minuten, bis er hastige Schritte die Holztreppe heraufstürzen hörte und gleich darauf stürmte Pomfrey, gefolgt von Dumbledore in das Zimmer. Eins musste man ihnen lassen. Sie waren schnell, dachte Sirius. Die Krankenschwester kam sofort zum Bett „Was ist passiert?"

„Sirius, bei Merlin was hast du mit Severus angestellt?" fragte Dumbledore bestürzt, als er erkannte, was los war.

Sirius  wollte etwas entgegnen doch er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, damit Snape ihm nicht vom Bett fiel. Er machte sich eine Gedankennotiz, Dumbledore später darüber aufzuklären wieso er „seinen" Snape so „hart" anfasste. Sobald er von einem sich wie wild gebärdenden Tränkemeister befreit war. Wenigstens schrie der Mann nicht mehr, sondern stöhnte bloß ächzend zwischen verspannte Kiefern.

„Er hat sich die Infusion rausgerissen", stellte Pomfrey vorwurfsvoll fest.

„Sorry, dass ich nicht auch noch auf _das_ geachtet habe", antwortete Sirius hitzig.

Pomfrey ging nicht auf seine Bemerkung ein. „Halten Sie ihn gut fest, Mister Black. Sonst verletzt er sich."

Sirius hätte die Augen verdreht, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, Snapes Oberkörper mit dem Gewicht seines eigenen in die Matratze zu drücken und die beiden Arme des Tränkemeisters neben seinem Körper festzuhalten.

„Das weiß ich selber. Was denken Sie, was ich hier schon die ganze Zeit mache?"

Pomfrey hielt Snapes Kopf und kontrollierte seinen Puls. „Albus, komm her und hilf ihn ruhig zu halten!"

Dumbledore schien aus seiner Trance zu erwachen und bewegte sich schnell zum Kopfende vom Bett, als Madame Pomfrey ihm Platz machte. Er fasste die Schulter des Tränkemeisters und hielt ihn vorsichtig aber entschlossen fest, während er begann, beruhigend auf ihn einzureden.

Pomfrey ging zu ihrer Tasche, die sie das letzte Mal hier gelassen hatte. Sie kramte kurz darin und nahm ein kleines, weiß-blaues Schächtelchen heraus, öffnete es und hantierte einen Moment damit, bevor sie wieder zurückkam und sich zwischen Sirius und Dumbledore drängte. Unsanft fasste sie Snapes Kinn und mit einem gezielten Druck auf beide Seiten des Kiefers zwang sie seinen Mund auf und schob ihm ein kleines, weißes Plättchen hinein. Danach gab sie den Druck auf und hielt seinen Kiefer mit beiden Händen fest geschlossen. Es dauerte eine Weile und nach und nach wurden Snapes Zuckungen schwächer und die Verkrampfung, die seinen Körper noch immer steif wie ein Brett sein ließ, begann sich zu lösen.

Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. Er richtete sich halb auf und lockerte versuchsweise seinen Griff, bereit, jederzeit wieder zuzugreifen. Snape jedoch schlug nicht mehr um sich und nur sein schweißnasser Körper und das unmerkliche Zittern seines Leibs zeugten vom Drama von vorhin. Dumbledore glättete ihm noch immer das kurze, schweißnasse Haar, und murmelte weiterhin beruhigend auf den Mann ein, dessen Augenlider halb gesenkt waren und sich mit dann, nach einem letzten, etwas heftigeren Schaudern schlossen. Die stoßartige Atmung ebnete sich aus, als der Mann in den Schlaf zu versinken schien.

Sirius erhob sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sofort nahm Pomfrey seinen Platz ein und legte erneut eine Hand an Snapes' Hals. Mit einem unglücklichen Stirnrunzeln registrierte sie das Ergebnis. Sie hob den Blutdruckapparat auf und maß den Blutdruck. Danach stand sie mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Das ist nicht gut. Sein Herz rast immer noch, obwohl Severus wieder schläft. Was auch immer diesen Anfall hervorgerufen hat, stellt seinen Körper noch immer unter enormen Stress. Was ist genau vorgefallen, Mister Black?"

„Ich habe ihm die Medizin gegeben, wie Sie mir gesagt haben. Daraufhin haben die Krämpfe angefangen und er hat zuerst geschrieen, als stünde er unter Cruciatus."

Pomfrey nickte nachdenklich. „Und Sie haben ihm nur zwei Tropfen gegeben, wie ich es gesagt hatte?"

„Natürlich. Ich kann ja noch bis zwei zählen", antwortete Sirius leicht genervt. Wehe, wenn sie auch nur auf die Idee kam, ihn zu verdächtigen.

„Ich verstehe", antwortete die Medi Hexe jedoch nur gedehnt. Sie blickte nachdenklich und mit gerunzelter Stirne auf den noch immer leicht zitternden Snape. Sie seufzte und wickelte seine Beine vorsichtig aus dem Lacken, in das er sich während des Anfalles verheddert hatte, und deckte ihn bis zur Brust zu. Dann wechselte sie einen besorgten Blick mit Dumbledore. „Kann ich dich kurz draussen sprechen, Albus?"

Dieser nickte und erhob sich, nach einem letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Zauberer.

Sirius folgte ihnen aus dem Zimmer.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, drehte sich Pomfrey zu ihnen um.

„Ich will nicht riskieren, dass er uns hört. Er sollte eigentlich schlafen, aber ich habe keine Erfahrung, wie diese Muggel-Medikamente genau wirken. Ich verlasse mich hier voll auf Packungsbeilagen, Muggelbücher, und das wenige, was ich gelernt habe."

„Bitte kommen Sie auf den Punkt", murrte Sirius. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, er war frustriert und vollkommen durchnässt von seinem und auch Snapes Schweiß, und er wollte so bald als möglich unter eine Dusche, bevor er Zeit hatte, um über dieses letzte Detail genauer nachzudenken. Es war auch so ekelhaft genug.

Pomfreys Gesicht verhärtete sich, als sie anfing zu reden. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was diese Krämpfe hervorgerufen hat, aber ich habe eine Theorie. Das letzte Mal war dies nicht passiert. Ich habe eigentlich gedacht, dass es diesmal besser gehen wird, da er schon etwas kräftiger geworden war, durch die Flüssigkeit, die er mit der Infusion erhalten hat. Leider haben diese Krämpfe dem total entgegengewirkt, und sein Herz ist extrem geschwächt und wird noch immer stark belastet." Sie sah bedauernd zum Direktor. „Albus, wenn sich diese Belastung in den nächsten Stunden nicht verringert, befürchte ich, wird er die Nacht nicht überleben, da sein Herz das nicht mitmacht. Sein Kreislauf wird einfach überbelastet. Ich will nicht zu pessimistisch klingen, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass du besser auf alles vorbereitet bist."

Albus nickte betroffen. „Du sagst, dass du eine Theorie hast, wieso er dieses Mal so heftig reagiert hat und das letzte Mal 'nur' in Ohnmacht gefallen ist?"

„Ich denke mir, dass Mister Black vielleicht nicht so weit weg liegt, mit seiner Vermutung."

„Wie bitte? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, eine Vermutung gehabt zu haben", antwortete Sirius.

„Doch", widersprach Pomfrey. „Sie sagten, dass er aussah, als stünde er unter dem Cruciatus. Ich glaube Sie haben damit nicht so unrecht."

Sirius hob sofort abwehrend die Hände. „Ich war es nicht..."

Pomfrey brachte sogar ein flüchtiges Lächeln zustande. „Aber nein doch. Nicht Sie. Der Fluch, der auf ihn gelegt wurde, reagiert auf Magie. Wenn die Verabreichung des Trankes die Magie gegen ihn gebraucht hatte, dann vielleicht nicht nur diejenige des Trankes. Die Magie, die man für einen Cruciatus braucht, ist sehr mächtig und diese Magie bleibt noch lange im Körper haften, selbst wenn man sie nicht mehr spürt. Was wir jetzt gesehen haben, ist wahrscheinlich nur das Echo des Cruciatus, durch den Fluch und den Trank so sehr verstärkt, dass es Severus getroffen hat, als stünde er erneut unter dem Fluch."

"Aber warum nur jetzt. Warum nicht schon das erste Mal?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich denke, dass die Dosis zu schwach war. Ich habe ihm damals nur einen Tropfen gegeben."

„Dann wurde er also kurz bevor wir ihn fanden unter dem Crucio gefoltert", murmelte Dumbledore zu sich selber, als würde er ein weiteres Detail zu einer imaginären Liste hinzufügen."

„Nicht unbedingt. Der Fluch kann schon eine Weile her sein. Wie gesagt. Die Magie, die er freisetzt, setzt sich noch für Wochen in einem Körper fest."

„Und nun?" fragte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen.

Pomfrey lächelte ermutigend. „Da gibt es etwas, was ich ihm geben kann, was sein Herz unterstützt, ansonsten muss die Restmagie des Fluches schnell verebben, damit der Druck auf sein Herz nachlässt. Das ist seine einzige Chance." 

Ein betretenes Schweigen füllte den Korridor für eine Minute, bevor sich Sirius leise räusperte. „Ich gehe schon mal eine Dusche nehmen, wenn ihr erlaubt."

Pomfrey nickte. „Natürlich. Tun Sie das. Und dann versuchen Sie sich etwas auszuruhen. Ich werde Severus waschen und neu verbinden und dann vorerst bei ihm bleiben und ihn überwachen. Wir holen Sie dann, wenn wir zurück müssen."

Albus rieb sich müde den Nasenrücken. „Ich werde mir etwas für die Auroren überlegen, aber ich werde Severus nicht wieder im Stich lassen. Ich bleibe hier, egal wie es ausgeht. Ich werde um ihn kämpfen und wenn alles nichts nützt, dann werde ich ihn nicht alleine sterben lassen."

Dumbledores Stimme klang entschlossen aber doch alt. Wieder einmal fragte sich Sirius, was der Mann in dem Slytherin sah. Es war unbegreiflich aber Dumbledore mochte den fettigen Idioten wirklich gut leiden.

Sirius sah zu, wie die beiden mit leicht hängenden Schultern zurück ins Zimmer gingen, bevor er seufzte und sich auf den Weg zu dem Badezimmer machte.

***

T.B.C

Danke an Shelley, die beste Betaleserin, die man haben kann.

An die reviever:

**Kirilein:** Sehr fröhlich is er wirklich nicht, auch wenn Snape in meinen Augen unter normalen Umständen nicht der Typ ist, der so denkt. 

Ich schreibe im Moment so um die zwei Seiten pro Tag und Dinu kommt so häufig wie möglich vorbei um zu helfen, aber wie gesagt, schreibe ich einige Kapitel voraus, darum dauert das updaten etwas länger

**Lorelei Lee:** Und es wird wohl kaum so einfach besser mit den trübsinnigen Gedanken. *Seufz*    

**Alinija**: Fand ich auch lustig, dass wir da die selbe Idee hatten, aber bei mir ist es wohl eher eine momentane Schwankung. Der schwankt nämlich ganz schön im Moment :-P

**W'erinaya**: Da musstest Du lange warten. Sorry. Ich hoffe, Deine Begeisterung hält sich weiterhin. Wir geben uns alle Mühe, dass es nicht langweilig wird.

**Pe:** Ich schreibe schon noch ein Weilchen. Falls es je ausgelutscht klingt, sag mir bitte Bescheid. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich einige Kapitel voraus schreibe, dass ich den Ablauf besser kontrollieren kann.

**Angel344:** Sorry auch an Dich, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Severus geht es echt nicht so gut und Sirius ist leider wohl auch keine große Hilfe.                 

**Katarina-B:** Du wirst sehen J Dass die Beiden eine Kommunikationssperre haben, scheint mir offensichtlich, nach den Büchern. Die haben, denke ich, auch überhaupt kein Interesse, sich mit dem anderen zu unterhalten, außer sich zu beleidigen.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Sirius Snape so hasst. Umgekehrt ist es ja nach Buch fünf klar. Vielleicht hat es ja etwas mit.... zu tun, der scheinbar von Todessern getötet wurde.

Dumbledore ist zwar da, aber leider bekommt Snape davon nichts mit.

**Cloudshape:** Das hat mich auch immer etwas gestört, darum war ich froh, dass Angel den Anlass der heulenden Hütte für die Challenge nahm, da konnte ich mal ein mögliches, wenn auch unwahrscheinliches Szenario niederschreiben. Ich hoffe auch sehr, und glaube das auch, dass uns noch erklärt wird, warum Black Snape hasst. Bis dann benutze ich mir halt das, was wir wissen :-P

**Dark-Tasha**: Tja. Sieht nicht so aus, wie die sich im Moment so angiften, nicht?

**Mbi13**: Leider dauert es noch ein wenig, bis Du die Antworten auf Deine Fragen erhältst. Ich bin gerade dabei zu schreiben, wie Snape erfährt, wer den Brief schreibt. Keine Angst, wir wollen Euch nicht foltern, sondern eher die folgenden Kapitel gut durchdacht abgeben :-P

**SunMaron:** Danke für das Kompliment. Die Beiden sind herrlich und es macht auch wirklich Spaß, sie zu schreiben. 

**Julesmoon:** Danke. Das freut mich besonders. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich eine fic lesen würde, in der Snape ein ‚böser' ist. Gemein, bitter und ungerecht muss er sein, aber nicht wirklich böse, denkst Du nicht?

**Hermionedastar:** Thanks for the compliment on my writing. Well I don't think he's all that sarcastic and there's a reason to it too:-P


	50. Weitere Katastrophen

Da sind wir wieder. Ich habe mich mit Dinu beraten und wir haben den weiteren Ablauf der Fic besprochen. Wir haben beschlossen, immer wieder mal ein Kapitel hochzuladen, damit ihr nicht allzu lange warten müsst. Dennoch wollen wir vordergründig die Fic erst fertig stellen, bevor wir alles hochladen. Leider hat Dinu gegenwärtig nicht viel Zeit und deshalb könnte es noch etwas dauern. Wir haben noch einiges, was wir hier einbringen wollen/müssen, damit es keine losen Enden gibt. Nun hoffe ich nicht, dass die Leser sich damit langweilen, dass Severus' körperliche Heilung sich noch ein wenig hinzieht, weil es auch mit seiner psychischen Verarbeitung zusammenläuft. Da können wir nicht, nachdem wir auch so detailliert die Folter beschrieben und uns so viel Mühe gegeben haben, dass das realistisch ist, nun schreiben: ‚Zwei Wochen später; Snape ging es besser'. Wir versprechen, dass wir sehr wohl einen Plan verfolgen, der auch damit zusammenhängt, dass die Folter so genau beschrieben war. Wir wollen aber nichts übereilen und dem somit alle Glaubwürdigkeit nehmen. Ich hoffe, dass wir euch damit nicht langweilen, aber egal wie, wir werden unser Tempo beibehalten. (Dafür werden die Kapitel nun etwas länger :-P)

Betaed by Shelley. * superdanke*

Kapitel 48:

_Weitere Katastrophen_:

Sirius wurde durch eine Hand geweckt, die ihn sachte an der Schulter stupste. „Sirius, wach auf."

Der Gryffindor versuchte die aufdringliche Stimme zu verjagen. Er war noch immer zu müde und er dachte nicht daran, jetzt schon die Wärme der weichen Decke, unter der er sich begraben hatte, zu verlassen.

„Lass mich schlafen", murrte er.

Ein leichtes Lachen drang zu ihm. „Zeit aufzustehen, mein Junge. Du musst dich wieder um Severus kümmern.

Irgendwie erreichten diese Worte Sirius' Gehirn und er stöhnte laut auf, während er sich das Kissen über den Kopf zog, um so die Umwelt um sich auszusperren.

„Es nützt ja doch nichts, mein junger Freund. Du kommst von dieser Aufgabe nicht so schnell weg. Komm, steh auf. Ich habe frischen Kaffee aufgesetzt."

Die Stimme des Direktors klang in Sirius' Ohren viel zu vergnügt für eine so frühe Stunde, aber der Gedanke an einen Kaffee gefiel ihm sehr. Er beförderte seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen hervor und starrte den breit grinsenden Dumbledore missmutig an. „Ich nehme mal an, dass das heißt, Snape ist über den Berg."

Dumbledore nickte. „Sein Herz hat sich wieder beruhigt. Er ist zwar noch geschwächt, aber stabil. Kommst du?"

„Muss wohl", murrte Sirius und kämpfte sich gähnend an den Bettrand. Er setzte sich missmutig auf. „Kann wirklich niemand anders...?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nicht. Ich werde morgen zum Ministerium gehen, um zu sehen ob ich die Auroren von der Schule bekomme. Erst wenn das passiert, können dich Poppy und wir anderen ablösen."

Sirius seufzte unzufrieden. „Aber zumindest hat Pomfrey ihn gewaschen und neu verbunden, nicht?"

„Ja. Du brauchst nur von Zeit zu Zeit nach ihm zu sehen und seine Vitalfunktionen im Auge zu behalten. Poppy hat ihm starke Medikamente gegeben und er wird wahrscheinlich noch einige Stunden schlafen. Erst wenn er erwacht, brauchst du wieder etwas zu tun. Severus sollte versuchen, ein wenig Nahrung in sich zu bekommen, dass er schneller wieder zu Kräften kommt."

Sirius brauchte eine Sekunde, um dies zu verstehen und sich all das, was mit dieser Arbeit zusammenhing zusammenzureimen. „Ich soll ihn _füttern_?"

„Er kann seine Hände nicht brauchen, darum... Ja."

Sirius sah Dumbledore geschockt an. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Er hatte sich schon so weit erniedrigt, indem er Snape gebadet hatte, aber damals war der Mann wenigstens ohnmächtig gewesen. „Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen, Albus", flehte er.

Dumbledore seufzte leise und setzte sich neben ihn an den Bettrand. „Bitte Sirius."

Sirius stöhnte innerlich ob dem eindringlichen Blick, den der Direktor auf ihm hielt. Er konnte Dumbledore nicht widersprechen, wenn er diesen bittenden Blick aufgesetzt hatte, aber der Mann hatte keine Ahnung, was er verlangte. Snape würde durchdrehen, wenn er versuchte ihn zu füttern. Oder er würde sein arrogantes Grinsen aufsetzen und sich benehmen, als wäre Sirius sein persönlicher Sklave, der nur dazu da war, ihn zu bemuttern. Ja, Snape würde das Ganze nur dazu ausnutzen, ihn während der ganzen Zeit zu verhöhnen und es später auch jederzeit wieder gegen ihn gebrauchen, wenn das Wissen darum, wie sich Sirius erniedrigt hatte, von Nutzen war um ihn irgendwo schlecht zu machen. Er hatte das ja auch mit Lupin gemacht, als dieser unterrichtete. 

Aber mit ihm würde das nicht klappen, beschloss Sirius. Er würde den Spieß umdrehen, bevor Snape sein Spielchen auch nur beginnen konnte.

***

Das erste Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit wurde das Erwachen für Severus nicht zu einer schmerzlichen Erfahrung. Auf seinem Körper schien eher eine schwere, betäubende Decke zu liegen, die die Aussicht, sich zu bewegen, zu einem unüberwindbaren Vorhaben verkommen ließ.

Severus zwang seine bleiernen Augenlider einen Spalt auf. Der Raum vor ihm war erst verschwommen, bis er endlich in Fokus kam. Sein Mund war trocken wie Watte und er schluckte schmerzhaft.

Er war alleine im Raum und mehr als dankbar dafür. Das Letzte woran er sich erinnerte, war, dass er von einer Schmerzwelle erfasst worden war, als wäre er unter den Cruciatus gestellt worden. Danach waren nur noch Bilder und Tonfetzen von Poppy, Albus und Black, die ihn festgehalten und auf ihn eingeredet hatten.

Die Tatsache, dass er in einem Nest weicher Kissen lag erschien ihm unreal. Viel von dem, was in der letzten Zeit passiert war, erschien ihm verlöchert und vernebelt, doch an die Folter erinnerte er sich noch sehr gut. Daran, wie die Kinder umgebracht worden waren und daran, dass er schlussendlich vor Malfoy und Voldemort gekauert hatte. Er ekelte sich vor sich selber. Er hatte in seinem Leben so viele Menschen getötet und gequält, warum hatten ihn die Kinder denn so fertig gemacht? 

Man hatte ihm gezeigt, wie wertlos und hilflos er war. All die Folter war nur dazu da gewesen, um ihn mürbe und empfänglich für diese eine Lektion zu machen, das wusste er. Der Höhepunkt war gewesen, wie man ihn weggeworfen hatte, wie ein Stück Abfall. 

Aber nun war er weg von dort. In Sicherheit. Nur, das Gefühl war noch immer da. Die Angst, Scham und die tiefe Sinnlosigkeit seines Lebens hatte sich nicht abgeschwächt. 

Severus hatte sich brechen lassen und er verachtete und hasste sich dafür. Was für ein Witz war er wirklich. Seit seiner Geburt hatte er nie genug Charakter besessen um etwas alleine zu erreichen und war von allen immer nur ausgenutzt worden. Selbst dann, als er geschworen hatte, seinen Stolz mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen.

Die Erinnerungen hielten ihn noch immer in ihrem Bann und vermischten sich immer wieder mit der Gegenwart, und er reagierte selbst auf Blacks Stimme, wenn dieser ähnliche Worte wie Malfoy benutzte. Man hatte ihm seine ganze Kontrolle effizient entrissen.

Und das schlimmste war nun, dass auch noch Black hier war, um sich an seiner Schwäche zu erheitern. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass sein Jugendfeind, derjenige vor dem er sich neben Potter Senior am dringendsten hatte beweisen wollen, nun mit ansah, wie pathetisch er wirklich war.

Er wollte nicht, dass sich Black um ihn kümmern musste. Hatte man ihn nicht schon genug erniedrigt?

Severus versuchte seine Arme zu heben und schaffte es sogar, obwohl sie etwa zweimal soviel zu wiegen schienen, wie normal. Mit Missbilligung sah er den Schlauch einer Muggelinfusion, die zu einem Verband an seiner rechten Ellbogeninnenseite führte. Poppy griff manchmal zu solchen Methoden, wenn ein Patient nicht wach genug war Zaubertränke zu schlucken, doch Severus wusste, dass es in seinem Fall eher damit zusammenhing, dass er keine Zaubertränke vertrug. Dafür hatte er ja vor einer Weile schmerzlich den Beweis erhalten. Seine Hände waren dick verbunden und Severus erinnerte sich mit einem Schaudern an die Wunden, die der Verband verdeckte und die Schmerzen, die ihm deren Schaffung und die Zeit danach verursacht hatte. Nun allerdings war auch dieser Schmerz zu einem sanften Pochen verstummt, wie auch seine Schultergelenke, die, seit er hier war, bei jeder Belastung und Bewegung wie Feuer brannten.

Severus sah zu der Tür, die einen Spalt offen stand. Black würde sicher bald wieder auftauchen um sich an seiner Schwäche zu freuen, doch wenn würde er dies verhindern, wenn es irgendwie möglich war. 

Vorsichtig schob er seine Beine von dem Kissen, auf dem sie lagen. Er bewegte sie über die Bettkante und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Auch die Verbrennungen waren nur noch ein unangenehmes Ziehen und mit erneuter Hoffnung versuchte er seinen Oberkörper aufzurichten. Er hatte jedoch kaum den Kopf vom Kissen erhoben, als ihn ein heftiger Schwindel überkam und ihn stöhnend zurücksinken ließ.

Es war, als würde sich das Zimmer rasend schnell um ihn drehen und jemand schien hinter seinen Augen mit einem Hammer auf seinen Schädel einzuschlagen, während kalter Schweiß auf seiner Stirn ausbrach.

Severus bemühte sich, einige tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen, um die Orientierung wieder zu erlangen. Er legte sich den linken Arm über die Augen, versuchend, den Schwindel so besser zu bekämpfen. 

Da war ein komisches Gefühl, versteckt hinter dem Unwohlsein, als ob etwas nicht so war wie es sein sollte. Doch erst als der Raum wieder zum Stillstand kam und die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen zurückgewichen waren, nahm er sich die Mühe, herauszufinden, was genau nicht stimmte. Er ließ den Arm wieder sinken. Sein Kopf fühlte sich noch immer irgendwie komisch, fast zu leicht an und erst als ein kühler Luftzug ihn an der verschwitzten Haut an seinem Hals traf, wurde ihm klar, was es war. In seinem ganzen Leben, hatte Severus immer lange Haare gehabt, außer einmal, als die Weasleyzwillinge sie ihm so angesengt hatte, dass er sie schneiden musste. Natürlich hatte er sie gleich darauf wieder magisch nachwachsen lassen, doch an das ungewohnte Gefühl von der Luft, die ungehindert seine Ohren und den Nacken getroffen hatte, erinnerte er sich gut. Selbst wenn er in seltenen Fällen mal die Haare zusammenband, war da nicht dieses Gefühl. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Seine langen Haare waren weg. Severus erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass sie ihm von Malfoy abgeschnitten worden waren, aber nach einer Sekunde verjagte er die Gedanken daran. Er hatte wahrlich andere Probleme als kurze Haare. Zum Beispiel, wie er aus dem Bett kam, ohne gleich vor Schwindel auf die Nase zu fallen.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Snape?"

Abgekämpft schloss Severus die Augen. Black.

Der Gryffindor trat soeben durch die Tür und näherte sich ihm. „Sag bloß, dir gefällt der Zimmerservice nicht, dass du abhauen willst."

„Verschwinde, Black", murrte Severus und gab sein Bestes, den Animagus böse anzustarren. Wenn ihm nicht noch immer schwindelig wäre, dann wäre Severus sicher rot angelaufen. Warum musste ihn Black gerade jetzt sehen, wo er noch schwächer aussah, als sonst.

„Du wiederholst dich, Snape. Aber so schnell wirst du mich nicht los." 

Black griff nach Severus' Beinen, hievte sie zurück auf das Kissen und deckte sie wieder zu, nicht einmal abwartend, ob der Slytherin dies überhaupt wollte.

„Madame Pomfrey hat dir starke Schmerzmedikamente gegeben. Muggelzeugs. Solange du die intus hast, werden sie dich zu fest benebeln, als dass du aufstehen könntest. Und ohne ginge es wegen der Schmerzen nicht. Also lass es sein und mach uns beiden das Leben nicht schwerer als es ohnehin ist."

Severus konnte diesen bevormundenden Ton Blacks nicht ausstehen. Er wünschte sich nur, dass der andere Mann ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen und verschwinden würde. Zu seiner Überraschung blickte Sirius jedoch nur für eine Minute auf ihn hinunter, als wäre er etwas ekeliges, worin er soeben getreten war. Dann drehte er sich wortlos um und verließ das Zimmer.

Severus' Pause vor Black währte jedoch nur einige Minuten, in denen er entmutigt zur Decke starrte. Er konnte noch nicht einmal mehr alleine aufstehen. Er wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass man ihn lieber hätte sterben lassen.

Und dann kam Black auch schon wieder zurück, ein Tablett in den Händen. Er setzte das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch und zog diesen näher ans Bett. Severus beachtete seine Handlungen nicht und ließ seinen Blick stur auf dem Gryffindor.

„Pomfrey sagte, dass du versuchen solltest ein wenig zu essen, wenn du aufwachst", sagte Black mit etwa so viel Enthusiasmus, wie ihn ein Schüler aufbrachte, der von einer bevorstehenden Prüfung sprach.

Severus beäugte den Teller und das Glas Wasser, wobei er sich Mühe gab, nicht zu sehnsüchtig darauf zu starren. Natürlich hatte er Durst und beim Anblick des Wassers schluckte er schmerzhaft und obwohl der tiefe Teller bloß eine klare Suppe zu enthalten schien, machte sich sein Magen sogleich mit einem verräterischen Knurren bemerkbar.

Mit einem Ruck riss er den Blick von dem Teller und auf das leise gebellte Lachen Blacks, fühlte er das Blut in seine Wangen schießen. Schon wieder hatte er es geschafft, sich zu demütigen.

„So wie es aussieht, hast du wirklich Hunger. Wenn du nett ‚Bitte' sagst, dann helfe ich dir auch."

Blacks Stimme triefte förmlich vor Spott.

Wut mischte sich in Severus' Scham und er konzentrierte sich darauf, diese zu schüren. Mit Wut wusste er umzugehen, aber die Scham konnte er nicht ertragen.

„Ich habe es dir schon vorher gesagt, Black. Ich brauche deine verdammte Hilfe nicht", knurrte er, mit gesenktem Kopf zu Black hochstarrend. Hätte er noch seine langen Haare gehabt, wären sie ihm bei dieser gut geübten Bewegung halb ins Gesicht gefallen und hätten seine dunklen Augen noch bedrohlicher aussehen lassen. Dieser Effekt war nun zunichte. 

Black jedoch grinste ihn nur überheblich an; jede Minute, in der er Severus hilflos sehen konnte, schien er unheimlich zu genießen. Genauso wie damals in der Schule.

Der Gryffindor ignorierte Severus' Protest und setzte sich, sich übertrieben mütterlich benehmend auf die Bettkante. Er nahm den Teller und den Löffel, ohne Snape jedoch eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. „Aber, aber Snivelly. Solche harschen Worte, wenn ich dir nur helfen will? Ich bin wirklich tief verletzt."

Severus konnte diesen Ton Blacks nicht ertragen. Er redete sich ein, dass ihn die Selbstherrlichkeit des Gryffindors wütend machte, doch es war etwas anderes, was seine Brust zusammenzuschnüren schien und sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Es war die vollkommene Hilflosigkeit seiner Situation. Black konnte alles mit ihm machen und so wie es aussah, genoss er eben dies genauso fest, wie es Malfoy vor ihm getan hatte. 

Und es gab nichts, was Severus dagegen tun konnte.

Black hatte noch immer sein genüssliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als er den Löffel mit Suppe füllte, daran pustete und ihn dann Snape vor das Gesicht hielt.

„Komm schon, Schniefelus. Sei ein guter Junge. Es ist auch bestimmt nicht mehr so heiß, dass du deine Lippen verbrennst."

Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass er bald explodieren würde.

„Hau verdammt noch mal ab, Black. Lieber hungere ich, als deine Hilfe anzunehmen." 

Wenn er das Lächeln von Blacks Gesicht gehabt haben wollte, dann hatte er das erreicht, denn die Züge des Gryffindors verdunkelten sich sofort. „Du hast keine Ahnung was Hunger überhaupt bedeutet, Snape. Ich habe zwölf Jahre lang tagelang gehungert, nicht wissend, ob man mich endlich vergessen hatte, und ob jemals wieder jemand die Zelltür öffnen würde, also stell dich bloß nicht so an." 

Nun wurde Severus wirklich wütend. Was erlaubte sich dieser verdammte Gryffindor, seinen Aufenthalt bei Malfoy mit Askaban zu vergleichen. Lieber hundert Jahre Askaban...

„Fang jetzt bloß nicht an, dich bei mir auszuheulen, Black. Hau bloß ab. Ich habe dich nicht gebeten, hier zu sein. 

ICH KOMME SEHR GUT ALLEINE KLAR!"

Noch als er dies herausschrie, wusste er wie armselig er klang. Mit seinen dick verbundenen Händen hätte er noch nicht einmal selber essen können, wenn die Handteller nicht durchbohrt gewesen wären. Doch das war im Moment nicht wichtig. Er konnte eher den Hunger ertragen, als Blacks arrogantes Gehabe. Durch die Infusion würde er wohl kaum verdursten und verhungern und das nagende Gefühl in seinem Magen konnte er ebenso gut ignorieren wie die Trockenheit in seinem Mund und im Hals.

„Du kommst also alleine klar?" blaffte Sirius, während er wütend vom Bettrand aufsprang. Er ließ den Löffel mit einem klappernden Geräusch in den Teller zurückfallen und griff nach Snapes linkem Arm. Den zog er hoch und legte die Hand an den Teller. „Dann halte ihn doch selber!"

Severus starrte Black mit geweiteten Augen an, seine Wut einer angstvollen Hilflosigkeit weichend. Wie dachte sich der Idiot das? Wie sollte er den Teller festhalten können?

Black versuchte Severus' Finger mit Druck um den Tellerrand zu biegen. Dann griff er nach Severus' anderem Arm und brachte die Hand auf die andere Seite des Tellerrandes, bevor er zurücktrat. 

Der Teller balancierte nun zwischen Severus' total gefühlslosen Händen und schwankte bedrohlich, die Suppe darin gefährlich umherschwappend. Severus tat alles, um das Suppengefäß besser zu fassen, doch seine Hände gehorchten ihm nicht und auch die Unterarme schienen langsam an Kraft zu verlieren. Mit aufsteigender Panik beobachtete er, wie der Teller auf der einen Seite abzurutschen begann und als er versuchte, ihn fester zu halten, rutschte er komplett aus seinem Griff und die ganze heiße Flüssigkeit entleerte sich, als der Teller umgekehrt auf seiner Brust landete und spritzte ihn, die Decke und die Leinen unter ihm komplett nass.

Severus bekämpfte die Tränen, die in seine Augen stachen. Tränen, die nichts mit der Temperatur der Suppe zu tun hatte, die heiß auf seiner Haut stach. Dessen war sich Severus kaum richtig bewusst.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl, Black!" schrie er seinen Gegenüber stattdessen an. Black durfte ihn auf keinen Fall weinen sehen. Das wäre zuviel für ihn. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du den Dementoren ausgeliefert wirst und deine Seele verlierst, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue, das schwöre ich dir!" Es war Severus egal, dass er eine Todesdrohung gegen Sirius aussprach. Im Moment hasste er Black genauso stark wie Voldemort. Genauso stark wie Malfoy.

Black schnaubte. „Du bist selber Schuld, Snape. Seit du aufgewacht bist benimmst du dich nicht anders als ein schmieriger Bastard. Nicht den Hauch von Dankbarkeit. Eure Sorte Menschen ist immer gleich. Ihr alle!"

Und mit diesem Ausruf, stürmte Black türkrachend aus dem Raum.

***

Ein kollektives Luftschnappen ging durch die Ränge des Quidditchstadions und Hunderte von Zuschauer sprangen wie von der Feder geschnellt hoch, als Isabelle Laroth, Ravenclaws neue Sucherin, ihren Besen plötzlich scharf nach rechts riss und zum Ende des Spielfeldes raste, wo ihr eine Horde von blau-weiß gekleideten Schülern entgegenjubelten.

„Laroth scheint den Schnatz entdeckt zu haben und rast mit einer halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit über das Spielfeld, während Malfoy sich noch immer mit White am anderen Ende herumschlägt!" dröhnte die Stimme des Ansagers über die Menge.

„Malfoy, du inkompetenter Idiot. Du sollst den Schnatz suchen und nicht gegnerische Spieler anrempeln!" Rons Stimme war durch sein andauerndes Rufen schon heiser und nun schüttelte er wütend die Faust gegen den Sucher der Slytherins, der sich über ihren Köpfen bemühte, sich aus einem Gerangel mit einem gegnerischen Schläger zu befreien.

Als er es endlich schaffte und der anderen Sucherin hinterher raste, lehnte sich Isabelle am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Feldes bereits auf ihrem Besen vor und griff mit angespanntem Gesicht nach etwas, was sie von ihrem Standort nicht erkennen konnten.

Dann jedoch jubelten die Ränge der Ravenclaws laut auf und Laroth hielt etwas kleines, Goldenes triumphierend in die Höhe.

Durch die Gryffindors ging ein allgemeines Stöhnen, während die Slytherins laut „Betrug" und „Schiebung" riefen.

„Verdammt Malfoy, du bist ja so ein Idiot", schimpfte Ron lautstark.

„Nun haben wir gar keine Chance mehr auf den Pokal", fiel auch Harry enttäuscht ein. 

Dass die Gryffindors die Slytherins anfeuerten, lag daran, dass Ravenclaw das einzige Haus war, das bis jetzt alle seine Spiele gewonnen hatte. Gryffindor hatte gegen Slytherin verloren, wogegen diese Hufflepuff unterlegen waren. Wenn Ravenclaw nun dieses Spiel auch verloren gehabt hätte, wäre von den Siegen her Gleichstand und Gryffindor hätte durch ihren Punktedurchschnitt das andere Haus überholt.

„Seht es positiv", sagte Hermine. „Wir liegen immer noch vor Slytherin und dass sie gegen Hufflepuff verloren haben, tut denen sicher mehr weh."

„Wette, dass Snape durchdrehen wird, wenn er davon erfährt", sagte Ron mit einem leichten Lächeln, das jedoch sofort wieder verschwand. „Tschuldigung, Leute", fügte er etwas ernüchtert hinzu. 

Das Thema Snape war schon seit einiger Zeit eine heikle Angelegenheit, nachdem was alles passiert war und selbst zu Rons offener Abneigung gegenüber dem Lehrer hatten sich so etwas wie Schuldgefühle gemischt.

„Wir sollten reingehen", unterbrach Hermine nach einer Weile die unangenehme Pause. „Es wird kalt. Colin und Ginny sind auch schon reingegangen."

„Was wohl kaum etwas mit dem Wetter zu tun hat", murmelte Ron missmutig. Dass er nicht sehr glücklich über den neuesten Freund seiner kleinen Schwester war, war schon lange bekannt. Colin war in seinen Augen noch zu kindisch, um eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu führen.

„Sei nicht so ein Spielverderber", schimpfte Hermine. „Die Beiden haben sich gern, das sieht man."

„Ja, ja. Zumindest für diesen Monat."

„Ron, du bist manchmal einfach so romantisch wie ein Stück Holz", stöhnte Hermine.

Sie waren gerade, zusammen mit einem Strom anderer enttäuschter Gryffindors, an zwei Auroren vorbei auf den Rasen hinuntergetreten, als Harry im Schatten der Tribüne Albus Dumbledore erblickte, der sich mit einem besorgt aussehenden Hagrid unterhielt.

„Seht mal."

„Hagrid sieht etwas beunruhigt aus", kommentierte Hermine, als sie an seine Seite trat. 

„Was die wohl besprechen?"

„Lass es uns herausfinden, Ron", antwortete Harry und machte sich auf, zu den Lehrern hinüber zu gehen.

„Oh Harry", begrüßte sie Hagrid, als er sie erblickte und zwang ein recht misslungenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Der Direktor hat mir soeben von Professor Snape erzählt und dass sich Sirius um ihn kümmert."

Also das war es, was den Wildhüter besorgte. Das tat es wohl jeden, außer Dumbledore. Dennoch hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass es mehr war, was den Halbriesen so besorgt aussehen ließ. Normalerweise vertraute er Dumbledores Entscheidungen blind und auch hatte Harry noch selten miterlebt, dass sich das Gesicht Hagrids nicht sofort aufhellte, wenn er sie sah. Selbst wenn er Sorgen hatte.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Hagrid?" fragte er.

„Ich...Nun.." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Dumbledore, bevor er sich nervös am Kopf kratzte. „Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen, mit du-weißt-schon-wer, was Professor Snape wiederfahren ist und so, weißt du."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen in einer klaren Geste, dass er dem Halbriesen nicht glaubte.

„Severus hatte eine etwas unruhige Nacht. Aber nun geht es ihm wieder besser."

Harry sah auf den Direktor, der die Information mit müder Stimme aber einem gutmütigen Lächeln gab. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich gut daran, was beim letzten Mal passiert war, als er etwas vor Harry geheim hielt. Auch fiel Harry nun auf, wie übermüdet der alte Zauberer aussah. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und er wirkte etwas bleich.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine.

„Die zweite Ration des Trankes hat schlecht auf den Fluch reagiert. Aber wie gesagt, es geht ihm wieder besser. Ich will nur so schnell als möglich herausfinden, um was für einen Fluch es sich handelt. Leider werde ich in den nächsten Tagen kaum Zeit haben meine Recherchen zu beenden. Ich muss ins Ministerium. Vielleicht kann uns Severus weiterhelfen, indem er sich erinnert. Poppy, Remus und Minerva wissen Bescheid. Sie werden in meiner Abwesenheit nach ihm sehen und ihn fragen, wenn er etwas besser dran ist."

„Und wenn er sich nicht erinnert? Immerhin war er bewusstlos, als wir ihn fanden. Vielleicht hat Voldemort den Fluch ausgesprochen, als er nicht wach war."

„Das bezweifle ich, Harry. Voldemort wollte sicher, dass Severus mitbekam, wie er ihn verkrüppelt hat. Aber falls es doch so ist, dann muss ich mich auf die alten Bücher verlassen, die ich besorgt habe."

„Wir könnten doch mit den Büchern helfen", schoss es aus Hermine. Ihr Gesicht schien förmlich vor Enthusiasmus zu glühen und Harry wusste nicht recht, ob es daran lag, dass sie helfen konnte, oder daran, dass sie die Aussicht hatte in, bestimmt seltenen, Büchern zu stöbern.

Dumbledore schien ihren Vorschlag zu überdenken und strich sich gemächlich über seinen Bart. „Hmm, ich weiß nicht. Ich bin schon fast durch damit. Eigentlich wollte ich das Letzte diese Nacht durchsehen, aber Severus..." Er sah aus, als würde er, noch während er erzählte, tief in Gedanken versinken und sein Blick wurde leicht abwesend und verdunkelte sich sorgenvoll, doch dann fing er sich wieder und lenkte wieder die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schüler vor ihm. „Wie dem auch sei. Die Bücher sind nichts für Sie. Sie sind allesamt über dunkle Magie. Dass es ein dunkler Fluch war, steht außer Frage. Es ist wohl kaum eine Lektüre für einen Schüler, selbst wenn es ein so heller Kopf ist, wie Sie, Miss Granger."

Das wiederum schien Ron gar nicht zu passen. „Haben Sie per Zufall mitbekommen, was wir in den letzten fünf Jahren alles erlebt haben? Vor allem Harry. Denken Sie wirklich, dass uns einige Bücher über dunkle Magie noch wirklich beeindrucken werden?"

„Das ist allerdings auch wahr", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem leisen Glucksen. „In Ordnung. Ich werde das letzte Buch bei Hagrid lassen und ihr könnt es unter dem Schutz des Tarnumhangs bei ihm abholen und mir bei der Suche helfen. 

Allerdings...", er hob einen mahnenden Finger, „dürft ihr von den Auroren auf keinen Fall mit solch einem Buch erwischt werden oder ihr könnt vom Ministerium und dem Schulrat von der Schule verwiesen werden. Versteckt es unter allen Umständen immer gut und bringt es sofort zurück, wenn ihr damit durch seit."

„Natürlich, Direktor", strahlte Hermine.

Als sie auf dem Rückweg zur Schule waren und außerhalb von Dumbledores Gehör, schnaufte Ron laut. „Glaubt der doch wirklich, dass wir vor ein paar Büchern Angst haben? Lächerlich."

„Ich hoffe, du bist dir bewusst", sagte Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln, „dass du uns mit deinem Protest eingehandelt hast, die gesamte Nacht wegen einem _Buch_ um die Ohren zu schlagen."

Rons Kinn klappte nach unten und er blieb geschockt stehen. „Mist, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht."

***

Anmerkung von Dinu: Haaaaaaaaaaalllllllooooo Leute! Es geht wieder weiter. Sorry für die lange Zeit ohne „Von Mördern und Verrätern", aber die Geschichte ist im Moment in einer ziemlich heiklen Phase und muss genauestens besprochen werden. So, ich hoffe ihr habt euren Spass an diesem Kapitel. *hugztoall*  

Und Lilith: Ich wurde darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ein Kapitel doppelt hochgeladen ist. Das kommt daher, dass ich mit einem außerordentlichen Kommentar ein Kapitel besetzt hatte. Den habe ich nämlich erst überschreiben wollen. Da wurde die Fic an und für sich aber nicht auf die aktuelle Vorderseite gestellt und auch die Benachrichtigungen gingen nicht raus. Ich werde das Kapitel am Schluss rausnehmen.

An die Reviewer:

**Angel 1291:** Hihi. Ist nur Recht, wenn Dumbledore mal auf die andere Seite Vorurteile haqt:-P

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Und wieder ein Monat. * seufz* sorry, aber es geht halt kaum anders, ausser wir riskieren, dass wir die Hälfte der Kapitel im Nachinein umschreiben müssen.

**Lorelei Lee:** Hier ist was neues :-P

**Pe:** Ja, ja, unsere Beiden Kindsköpfe...

**Katarina B:** Snapes Reaktion wird noch ein paar Kapitel auf sich warten lassen, weil er es erst dann erfährt. Aber geschrieben ist's schon und es hat sehr Spaß gemacht.

**W'erinaya:** Da kommen noch viele düstere Kapitel unseres Weges, auch wenn es immer was dauert. Sorry auch.

**Kirilein:** Ja, der arme Snape, wenn ihm Magie so zusetzt, aber Crucio ist ja aus einem Grund heraus verboten, so mächtig und gemein ist der.

**Alinija:** Nun weißt du's. Er ist noch da...vorläufig. Ich denke, dass Sirius einfach zu unreif ist, um wirklich die Tragweite der Situation zu begreifen. Übrigens, wann geht es denn endlich mit ‚Muggel' weiter? Jedes mal wenn ich ein ‚Author's alert' von Dir kriege, dann ist es die Anime-story. Bitte, bitte schreib mal wieder was für uns...

**Idril.tinuviel:** Nun, wenn Du das hier siehst, dann weißt Du ja bereits, dass Snapey nicht wirklich böse geworden ist. :-P

**Mbi13:** Doch nicht so bald, sorry. Wie gesagt, will ich nichts überstürzen, aber es tut sich hier wohl was, das später wichtig sein wird, auch wenn es im Moment nicht so aussieht. Übrigens sind wir beide gleich fies, der Dinu und ich. Die Grundidee und das meiste der Folter geht auf meine Kappe, aber wenn mir nichts mehr in den Sinn kommt, und ich ihm sage: „Du, Dinu, hör mal, wir brauchen noch was, das da oder dort hinführt und diesen Effekt hat", dann kommt Dinu sicher mit einer supergemeinen Idee daher :-P Ich würde sagen, dass ich geplant fies bin, und er spontan :-P

**Padfoot's Mate:** So, hier isses endlich. Sorry fürs warten, aber wie gesagt, sind wir fleißig dran. Leider hat Dinu im Moment fast gar keine Zeit und wir müssen jedes Kapitel zusammen sehr sorgfältig überarbeiten. Darum, Nicht verzagen, auch wenn die Updates auf sich warten lassen. Ich komme mit schreiben gut voran.


	51. Remus

Anmerkung von Lilith: Ihr habt mich überzeugt. Mit so vielen Reviews, wie könnten wir da nicht ein weiteres Kapitel vor Weihnachten hochladen. Lieben Dank an Euch alle. Dinu und ich wünschen Euch allen auch ganz schöne Festtage und alles Gute.

Kapitel 49:

_Remus:_

Remus Lupin apparierte direkt vor seinem Haus und ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. Er war ein Mensch, der viel herumgereist war, doch dieser Platz war immer ‚Zuhause' gewesen. Dass sein bester Freund auch hier war, war nur noch besser, und auch Snapes Anwesenheit, auch wenn dieser Grund traurig war, war nicht schlimm. Endlich einmal hatten die noch verbleibenden Herumtreiber und der Slytherin die Chance, vergangene Ungerechtigkeiten wieder gutzumachen und zu einer Übereinkunft zu kommen.

Lupin zog seinen Umhang etwas enger um seinen Körper. Der Herbst entwickelte schon recht kühle Temperaturen und der erste Schnee würde wohl nicht mehr sehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

Mit hastigen Schritten eilte er zum Eingang und stieß die Haustür auf. Hier in der Wildnis war es nicht nötig abzuschließen, was teils dafür verantwortlich war, warum sich Remus hier so wohl fühlte. Hier gab es keine Verbrechen und nur Ruhe und Frieden.

„Sirius?" rief er in das Haus, als er die Eingangstür hinter sich schloss. „Wo bist du, Tatze?"

Anstatt einer Antwort drang ein klirrendes Geräusch aus Richtung der Küche zu ihm. 

Er bewegte sich nach links zu dem kleinen Raum und als er dort ankam, sah er Sirius, der sehr aufgebracht aussehend gerade dabei war, die Scherben einer Tasse vom Steinboden aufzuheben, während er ununterbrochen durch zusammengepresste Zähne fluchte. „Das ist nur sein Fehler. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl. Er soll es ruhig versuchen, mich auszuliefern. Er wird schon sehen, wer hier wen..."

„Sirius?"

Der Animagus schnellte ob Remus' Stimme erschrocken hoch und die Scherben fielen erneut zu Boden.

„Verdammter Mist. Musst du mich so erschrecken, Moony?" sagte er anschuldigend zu seinem Freund, bevor er sich wieder bückte um die Bruchstücke abermals zusammenzulesen.

Remus ging zu ihm und half ihm, alle Scherben hochzuheben und in den Abfall zu werfen. „Was ist den passiert, Tatze? Du bist ja total außer dir."

Sirius schnaubte nur. „Frag den fettigen Idioten. Dieser Mistkerl mit seiner verdammten Arroganz, der bringt mich zur Weißglut. Stell dir vor; er hat sogar die Frechheit besessen, mir zu drohen."

Remus schüttelte begütigend den Kopf. Dass es nicht lange friedlich zugehen würde, wenn Sirius und Snape in einem Haus waren, vor allem in der jetzigen Situation, hatte er erwartet. Leider hatten sie im Moment keine andere Möglichkeit. „Beruhige dich, Sirius. Albus wird heute Nachmittag mit Fudge reden gehen. Wenn alles gut läuft, sind die Auroren bald weg."

„Kaum zu früh", murrte Sirius.

Lupin legte Sirius einen Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn zu einem der vier Holzstühle, die um den Küchentisch standen. Sirius ließ sich recht willig in einen hineindrängen, sein Gesicht noch immer eine Mischung zwischen Wut und Resignation.

Remus tätschelte ihm noch einmal beruhigend die Schulter, bevor er zurück zu dem Teekrug ging, zwei frische Tassen aus dem Schrank nahm, die er mit der heißen Flüssigkeit füllte.

Eine Tasse stellte er vor Sirius bevor er sich mit der zweiten seinem Freund gegenüber auf einen Stuhl setzte. 

Erst als Sirius die Tasse mit beiden Händen griff und einen vorsichtigen Schluck nahm, schien ein Teil der Wut aus seinem Gesicht zu verschwinden.

„Besser?" fragte Remus.

Sirius nickte und sah den Werwolf gerade in die Augen. „Warum macht dieser Slytherin das, Remus? Warum kann er sich nicht wenigstens einmal zivilisiert benehmen, wenn ich ihm schon helfen muss."

Remus lächelte ansatzweise. „So wie ich euch Beide kenne, warst du wohl ihm gegenüber auch nicht gerade die Freundlichkeit in Person."

Wieder schnaubte Sirius. „Ich bin derjenige, der die ganze Drecksarbeit machen und ihn bemuttern muss. Er ist derjenige, der Dankbarkeit zeigen sollte, nicht ich. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich ihn sogar hätte _füttern_ sollen?"

Remus verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. „Ich wette, dass er darüber nicht gerade erfreut war. Ich frage mich, wie du das fertiggebracht hast, dass er das zulässt."

Sirius biss sich bei diesen Worten auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick wieder, eine Geste, die Remus gut von seinem Freund kannte, wenn dieser sich wegen irgend etwas schuldig fühlte.

„Du _hast_ ihn doch dazu überredet", hakte er nach.

„Es war wirklich nicht mein Fehler. Er hätte es nur gegen mich ausgenutzt."

Remus konnte Sirius' gemurmelten Worte kaum hören, aber sie waren laut genug, ihn leise aufstöhnen zu lassen. „Ich gehe mal schauen, ob ich was machen kann", sagte er beschwichtigend. Wahrscheinlich würde er eher die Ruhe bewahren als Sirius, um Snape von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen. 

"Ähm, Remus...", warf Sirius nun zögernd ein, während die Finger einer Hand nervös über den Rand seiner Tasse fuhren. „Da gab es ein kleines Missgeschick... Nichts schlimmes, aber Snape wird wohl nicht so froh sein, dich zu sehen."

Wieder schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Was habt ihr Beide denn nun schon wieder angestellt."

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzer erhob er sich vom Tisch und machte sich zum oberen Stock auf.

Remus wusste nicht, was er zu erwarten hatte, doch nach dem, was er und Minerva von dem Direktor erfahren hatten, hatte Snape einiges einstecken müssen und er war in keiner guten Verfassung. 

Als er die Tür erreichte, hielt er erst einmal inne und atmete tief durch. Er glaubte Sirius sofort, dass Snape nicht glücklich sein würde, ihn zu sehen. Severus trug ihm noch immer nach, dass er ihm als Werwolf einmal zu nahe gekommen war. Dass das Ganze Sirius' Fehler gewesen war, und er selber keine Ahnung davon gehabt hatte, spielte für den Slytherin keine Rolle. Seine Wut kam daher, dass sein Stolz verletzt worden war und James ihn dann auch noch gerettet hatte. Snape sah sich als Opfer von ihnen allen.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Er erwartete, dass Snape ihn gleich anherrschen würde, doch nur Stille drang ihm entgegen.

„Severus?"

„Hau ab."

Remus stutzte. Snapes Stimme klang erdrückt und heiser. So hatte er den Slytherin noch nie reden gehört.

Doch der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, als er sich dem Bett näherte, ließ ihn scharf einatmen. Snape lag auf seiner rechten Seite, gefährlich nahe an der Bettkante, sein linker Arm kraftlos über die Kante hängend und das Gesicht in das Kissen gedrückt. Die Bettdecke und das hinten offene Nachthemd waren zerwühlt und verrutscht und ließen den Mann nur noch teilweise zugedeckt. Ein umgestülpter Teller lag in einer Lache am Boden, neben einem umgekippten Glas und Tablett. 

Hätte Remus nicht die Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters gehört, dann hätte er den Mann für bewusstlos gehalten.

„Merlins Bart, Severus", rief er aus und eilte zu dem Bett. Er wich der größten Sauerei am Boden aus, als er sich zu Snape hinunterbeugte. Behutsam griff er nach den Schultern des Mannes und drehte ihn zurück auf den Rücken.

Snape machte keine Anstalten, dass er sich der Handlung bewusst war und hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen. Nur sein Mund verzog sich leicht im Schmerz, als Remus Druck auf die Schultern ausübte. 

Was zur Hölle war hier passiert? Es sah fast so aus, als hätte Sirius Snape das Essen einfach auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett gestellt und Snape allein damit gelassen um zu essen, und der Mann hatte versucht, alleine zurechtzukommen, was natürlich nicht gegangen war. Allerdings erklärte das nicht, warum Snapes Nachthemd und die gesamte Bettwäsche um seinen Brustbereich herum so durchnässt war. 

„Severus?" versuchte Remus den verletzten Zauberer erneut zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen und er wurde damit belohnt, dass Snape ihn aus geröteten Augen ansah, die fast so aussahen, als wenn er geweint hätte. 

„Hau endlich ab, verdammter Werwolf", giftete er allerdings, wenn auch nicht mit viel Nachdruck.

„Was ist passiert, Severus?" fragte Remus sanft, nicht auf Snapes Beleidigung eingehend.

„Frag doch den Köter", fuhr Snape nun auf, seine Augen blitzten wild auf, als er aus seiner Lethargie zu erwachen schien und er kräuselte böse die Lippen.

Remus beobachtete Snape einen Moment nachdenklich. Irgend etwas war hier passiert und er begann einen unangenehmen Verdacht zu bekommen, dass Severus nicht alleine daran Schuld gewesen war, dass das Glas und der Teller sich auf Boden und Bett entleert hatte. „Das werde ich", antwortet er ruhig, und er plante auch genau dies zu tun.

„Mir kann's recht sein", knurrte Sirius' Stimme vom Eingang her und Snapes Augen verhärteten sich sofort noch mehr, auch wenn er den Blick nicht zu dem Neuankömmling lenkte. 

Remus stattdessen sah leicht vorwurfsvoll zu seinem Freund, der mit gerümpfter Nase und nicht minder feindseligem Blick im Türrahmen lehnte. „Wir reden später. Erst einmal müssen wir dich trocken und sauber kriegen, Severus." Er sah wieder zu dem Zaubertränkemeister und beobachtete genau dessen Reaktion. Doch der Mann presste nur seine Lippen noch mehr zusammen.

„Sirius, hole bitte eine Schüssel, Wasser und einen Lappen um den Boden zu säubern. Ich kümmere mich um Severus."

Sirius verschwand mit einem letzten abfälligen Blick auf Snape und Remus holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er eine Hand auf Severus' Schulter legte. Sofort fiel ihm das unmerkliche Zittern in dem Körper unter seiner Hand auf. Natürlich würde Severus frieren, wenn er, wer wusste wie lange schon, durchnässt und halb abgedeckt im Bett lag.

„Es wird besser gehen, wenn ich dir aus dem Bett helfe, Severus. Das muss außerdem frisch bezogen werden. Soll ich einen Stuhl holen, oder möchtest du lieber, dass ich dir ins Badezimmer helfe?" Remus wusste, wie begeistert Snape sein würde, wenn er Hilfe von ihm und Sirius annehmen musste und so gab er sich die größte Mühe, dem Mann so viel Entscheidungsfreiheit wie möglich zu lassen.

„Ist mir doch egal. Am liebsten so weit weg von dir und dem Hund wie möglich, aber diesen Gefallen wirst du mir wohl kaum machen."

Wie erwartet erkannte Severus nicht, dass Remus versuchte es ihm einfacher zu machen. Oder er wollte es nicht bemerken. Sirius, der gerade wieder mit einem Eimer hereinkam, schnaubte ob der Antwort, die er eben noch mitbekommen hatte.

„Tut mir leid, Severus, aber wir können dich nicht in der Nässe liegen lassen bis Poppy wieder vorbeikommt. Du zitterst ja jetzt schon. Tröste dich damit, dass Albus mit dem Ministerium reden will, damit sie die Auroren abziehen. Mit etwas Glück wird sich Poppy bald komplett um dich kümmern können."

Remus wartete auf eine sarkastische Antwort, die jedoch nie kam. Severus sah nur an einen Punkt in der Luft, als hätte er Remus' letzten Kommentar gar nicht gehört. Der Werwolf seufzte tief und sah zu Sirius auf, der, noch immer den Eimer in den Händen, stirnrunzelnd auf Snape hinuntersah. „Hilfst du mir, Sirius? Wir bringen ihn in das Badezimmer."

Selbst als Remus die nasse Decke ganz von Snape zog, ihn mit einem Arm unter die Knie griff und der andere unter seine Schultern schob, ihn mit einem vorsichtigen Schwung an die Bettkante setzend, reagierte Snape nicht. Er hatte nur die Augen abermals fest geschlossen.

Als er ihn in einer sitzenden Position hatte, machte Remus eine Pause um Snape die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich wieder zu sammeln, während er das verrutschte Nachthemd arrangierte, um Snape etwas Würde zu bewahren. Remus sah die Notwendigkeit des Krankennachthemdes ein, aber es war ihm auch klar, dass dies noch demütigender für einen Mann wie Severus Snape war. Der Zaubertränkemeister jedoch, schien im Moment keine Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Er atmete stoßweise und das Blut war ihm aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

„Der Schwindel vergeht gleich, Severus", beruhigte Remus.

Sirius hatte inzwischen den Eimer abgestellt und kam ebenfalls zum Bett. Er studierte eine Weile Snapes Gesicht, seine Gefühle unlesbar. „Sirius?" riss ihn Remus aus seinen Gedanken. Der Hass, der noch vor einer Minute in Sirius' Augen gelegen hatte, war von etwas anderem überdeckt worden und Sirius wirkte fast nachdenklich. Als der Animagus zu ihm hinübersah, hob Remus fragend eine Augenbraue. Sirius winkte jedoch ab. „Lass ihn uns hinunter bringen", sagte er schließlich, hakte den Infusionsbeutel von seiner Befestigung über Snapes Kopf und hielt ihn in einer Hand. 

„Also, los geht's, Severus", ermunterte Remus und gemeinsam mit Sirius griff er dem Zaubertränkemeister unter die Arme und zog ihn hoch. 

Snapes Augen schossen auf und er unterdrückte gerade noch einen schmerzhaften Schrei.

„Seine Füße", warnte Remus und gemeinsam hoben er und Sirius Severus' Arme um ihre Schultern, um ihn besser anheben und seine verbrannten Füße entlasten zu können. Jedoch stöhnte dieser bei dieser Handlung nur noch lauter auf und eine dünne Schicht Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

„Was ist los, Severus", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Schultern", brachte Snape nach Atem ringend hervor.

„Mist", fluchte Remus. Er zögerte nur noch eine Sekunde, bevor er Snapes Arm von seiner Schulter herunternahm und den Zaubertränkemeister ohne weiteren Aufhebens, von Sirius weg, in seine Arme hob.

Snape zitterte unmerklich. Noch immer kam sein Atem stoßweise und er hatte die Augen im Schmerz zusammengepresst. „Nicht...", brachte er keuchend hervor.

„Keine Angst, Severus. Ich passe auf deine Verletzungen auf."

Der Zaubertränkemeister begann sich schwach gegen den Halt des Werwolfes zu wehren. 

„Hör verdammt nochmal auf, dich zu wehren, Snape!" fuhr ihn Sirius an und sofort erstarben Severus' Bewegungen.

„Bringen wir ihn hinunter", sagte Remus erleichtert.

Als er, dicht gefolgt von Sirius, der den Infusionssack noch immer hielt, die Treppe hinunterstieg, musste Remus stark aufpassen, dass er nicht stolperte und mitsamt der Last in seinen Armen hinfiel. Obwohl Snape schon immer recht dünn gewesen war, und nun für einen ausgewachsenen Mann seiner Statur viel zu leicht war, war er dennoch um einige Zentimeter größer als der Gryffindor und Lupin war schon seit jeher nie besonders kräftig gebaut gewesen.

Dennoch schafften sie es ohne Unfall zum Badezimmer und Remus setzte Snape vorsichtig auf den heruntergeklappten Klodeckel. Er hielt eine Hand stützend auf der Schulter des Tränkemeisters, als er sich aufrichtete. Snape hatte den Mund zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst und starrte wütend geradeaus. 

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich getragen habe, Severus, aber es war so schonender für deine Verletzungen", entschuldigte sich Remus etwas verlegen. Er war sich voll bewusst, was Snape davon halten musste, von ihm getragen zu werden, wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ach lass es sein, Remus", fiel Sirius ein. „Dem ist es doch nur Recht, wenn wir seine persönlichen Sklaven spielen." Die Stimme des Animagus war spöttisch, doch er beobachtete Snape eindringlich und ernst, als er die Worte sagte. Remus warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen und warnenden Blick zu. „Sirius, hör endlich auf mit den Sticheleien."

Sirius jedoch reagierte nicht auf Remus und hielt seinen Blick bloß unverwandt auf Snape.

Snape versteifte sich ob Sirius' Worten, doch es dauerte eine Weile, bevor er schluckte und sich zu dem Animagus umdrehte, dessen Lippen sich auch sogleich höhnisch verzogen. „Du bist ein Idiot, Black. Lass mich endlich allein." Snapes Stimme war leise und seine Augen schossen förmlich Blitze.

„Genug davon", unterbrach Remus die Streithähne. „Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Schultern los? Poppy hat keine Verletzungen feststellen können."

Snape zögerte einen Moment, bevor er Remus anfauchte. „Das spielt wohl kaum noch eine Rolle."

Remus zwang sich innerlich zur Ruhe. Zwischen Sirius' und Severus' Benehmen, hatte er so langsam das Gefühl in einem Irrenhaus gelandet zu sein. „Bitte, Severus. Poppy hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich fragen soll."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich merklich, und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich offensichtliche Abscheu. „Ich habe sie mir ausgekugelt und sie wurden magisch wieder geheilt. Die Schmerzen sind wahrscheinlich ein weiteres Geschenk von _Ihm _und seinem Fluch."

„Albus wird schon einen Gegenfluch finden, Severus. Hab Geduld." 

Remus zögerte. Er wollte Snape in seiner ausgelieferten Position nicht überfordern, aber die Situation war bestens dazu geeignet, mehr aus Severus herauszulocken, ohne ihn direkt zu fragen, wie er gefoltert worden war. 

Wie hast du die Schulter ausgerenkt?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Werwolf", knurrte Severus jedoch nur.

Remus schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Severus war nicht jemand, der anderen von seinen eigenen Niederlagen erzählte. Vor allem nicht einem Herumtreiber. Aber Remus konnte sich auch so gut vorstellen, was passiert war. Es war gut möglich, sich etwas auszurenken, wenn man unter dem Cruciatus die Körperkontrolle verlor und wo runterstürzte oder hart dagegen knallte. Bloß dass die Magie eines einzigen Heilfluches noch immer von dem Fluch nachgetragen wurde, schien unglaublich. Sie fanden besser bald einen Gegenfluch.

„Remus, der merkt es noch nicht einmal, wenn man ihm helfen will", warf Sirius ein und erntete dafür sofort einen vernichtenden Blick Severus'.

„Warum bringen wir es nicht endlich hinter uns. Ich kann mir erhebendere Arbeiten vorstellen, als verschüttete Nahrungsmittel von Snape abzuwaschen." __

***

T.B.C.

Anmerkung von Dinu: Wollt ihr wieder eine Pause? . . . . . . . *fies grins" nee ich denke das nächste Kapitel kommt bald. Und reviewt fleissig weiter. *hugz to all*

An dieser Stelle mal wieder einen großen ***KNUDDEL*** an Shelley. Du bist die Beste!!!!!!

An die Reviewer:

**Heretic Angel:** I feel so honoured that you want to translate the fic into Dutch. That means, if you still want to:-P Please let me know:-D Oh, and no, it's not finished yet.

**Patfoot's mate:** Die Szene mit den Kindern zu schreiben brauchte viel Überwindung, aber ich musste etwas auffahren, was Severus brechen würde, und das fand ich schon schlimm. Ich freue mich super über all Deine Reviews, auch wenn Du erst seit kurzem liest. Auch Dir ganz schöne Festtage :-D

**Lorelei Lee:** Sirius' Benehmen war schon in den Büchern oft unüberlegt und er hat nicht viel Empathie, was auch seine Behandlung von Kreacher zeigt und Snape ist zu verletzt und zu stur, um ihm was zu erzählen.

**Elena:** Wir arbeiten viel an dieser Geschichte und ich habe auch schon einiges weiter geschrieben, aber wie gesagt, müssen wir jedes Kapitel einzeln überarbeiten, damit es stimmt.

**Idril.Tinuviel:** Für Severus war das sicher sehr amüsant :-P

**Kirilein:** Ich glaube er hatte sich die Haare gestutzt, kann aber nicht darauf wetten. Und Snape mit kurzen Haaren wird wahrscheinlich auch bei seinen Schülern einige komische Blicke geben.

**Pe:** Das mit den Haaren war soweit gemein…Ach das wirst Du schon noch herausfinden :-P

**W'erinaya:** Ewig nicht, die bringen sich zuerst um :-P

**Angel 1291:** Sirius ist so, wie ihn JKR darstellt, (Vorallem im Buch 5) wirklich emotional sehr unterentwickelt. Aber mit seiner Familie im Nacken, konnte er wohl kaum sehr sensible werden. 

**Cloudshape:** Hätte er schon, aber Albus hatte den optimistischen Gedanken, dass die Beiden sich so etwas annähern könnten. Immerhin ist in dieser Version Buch fünf nie passierrt und Albus hat nicht herausgefunden, wie tief der Hass wirklich sitzt. (Auch dieses Detail war schon bestimmte Sache, bevor ich das Buch gelesen habe *seufz*) Das betteln hat sich gelohnt, siehst Du? Aber ich habe auf dieses Kapitel so viele reviews gekriegt, da konnte ich nicht anders :-D

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Um was geht die fanfiction, die Du übersetzt? Wäre schön, wenn Du Jahr sechs schreibst und es ist wohl viel besser, es gut zu überdenken und zu planen.

An Alle: **IHR SEIT DIE BESTEN UND DINU UND ICH DANKEN EUCH ALLEN FÜR DIE WUNDERFOLLEN**** MOTIVATIONSSCHÜBE, DIE IHR UNS IMMER MIT DEN REVIEWS GEBT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	52. Frust und Scham

Kapitel 50:

_Frust und Scham:_

Wo war bloß ein Loch im Boden, wenn man mal eines brauchte, dachte Severus. Dies war wahrscheinlich das erniedrigendste, was er je erlebt hatte. Sich an einer Leine vor Malfoy zu winden eingeschlossen.

Bei dem Gedanken fühlte er sofort wieder einen Klumpen in seinem Magen. Nein, soweit würde er nicht gehen. Nichts war so schlimm wie die Tatsache, dass er diesen Kampf verloren hatte. Nichts und er wusste auch, dass nichts diesen Verlust seines Selbstwertgefühls wieder herstellen konnte. Was spielte es schon für eine Rolle, dass er nicht mehr bei Voldemort war. Er war schon tot. Selbst seine verzweifelten Attacken gegen Sirius waren kraftlos und armselig. Seit er hier war schwankte er nur zwischen Schmerz, Angst, Wut und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Er riss seinen Blick wieder von Black und drängte die Wut zurück. Es brachte ja sowieso alles nichts. Sie konnten mit ihm machen was sie wollten ohne dass er wirklich etwas dagegen unternehmen könnte.

„Sirius, hol warmes Wasser, Seife und Tücher", hörte er Lupins Stimme über ihm, bevor dieser sich zu ihm herunterbeugte. „Severus? Ich helfe dir das Nachthemd ausziehen und dann entferne ich die verschmutzten Verbände, okay?"

Der Klumpen in Severus' Magen wuchs. Lupins Mitleid war noch schlimmer als Blacks Hohn. Er braucht das verdammt noch mal nicht. Am liebsten hätte er Lupin angeschrieen ihn endlich alleine zu lassen, doch die Wehrlosigkeit der er sich schmerzlichst bewusst war, erstickte die Kraft, die Worte zu schreien, im Keim.

Sich von Remus entkleiden zu lassen trieb ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Er schloss die Augen, zog sich in eine der hintersten Ecken seines Bewusstseins zurück und versuchte alles um ihn auszublenden, als ihm das nasse Kleidungsstück über den Kopf gezogen wurde. 

Die kühle Luft streifte seinen brennenden und gleichzeitig kalten Oberkörper unangenehm. 

Severus hörte das überraschte Einatmen Lupins aber er öffnete nicht die Augen. „Sirius. Komm bitte mal her", rief der Werwolf.

Schritte näherten sich. „Hat wohl einen Sonnenbrand bekommen."

„Das ist nicht witzig, Tatze. Das ist von der heißen Suppe." 

Normalerweise hätte sich Severus über den anklagenden Ton eventuell gefreut, den Lupin seinem Freund gegenüber brauchte, doch nun versuchte er nur, sich tiefer zurückzuziehen. Er schaffte es auch recht gut und die erneut aufkeimende Müdigkeit, die tief in seinen Knochen zu sitzen schien, verhalf ihm in einen tranceähnlichen Halbschlaf zu versinken und die Stimmen um ihn nur noch als unverständliches Murmeln wahrzunehmen, bis etwas feuchtwarmes sein Gesicht berührte.

BLUT!!!!

Sofort schrak er auf, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Beruhige dich Severus. Ich will dich nur waschen."

Severus atmete schnell und versuchte sein wild schlagendes Herz zur Ruhe zu bringen. Er war nicht mehr bei Malfoy. Es war bloß Wasser, das ihn berührte, kein Blut. Nur Wasser. Nur Lupin. Nicht Malfoy.

Lupin legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter in einer, wie er wohl dachte, beruhigenden Geste. „Das wird schon wieder, Severus. Du brauchst einfach Zeit. Versuche vielleicht besser wach zu bleiben, okay?"

Severus schüttelte die Hand mit einer brüsken Bewegung ab. Was erlaubte sich der verdammte Werwolf? Das Biest hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung. Zeit würde nichts daran ändern, was man mit ihm gemacht hatte. Es würde ihm nicht die Scham und Hoffnungslosigkeit nehmen.

„Sei ruhig und tu endlich deinen Job, Werwolf", knurrte er heiser.

Auf Lupins Gesicht trat kurz ein verletzter Ausdruck, doch der Gryffindor verbannte diesen sofort. Stattdessen nickte er nur brüsk, legte aber das feuchte Tuch in eine Schüssel mit Wasser, die neben ihm auf dem Boden stand.

Der Gryffindor richtete sich auf und ging weg zu dem Lavabo am anderen Ende des Raumes, wo Sirius, die Hände in seinen Taschen vergraben, stand und Snape mit erhobener Augenbraue musterte. Severus beantwortete den Blick des Animagus mit einem bösen Verziehen seines Mundes.

Der Wasserhahn wurde betätigt und dann kam Lupin auch gleich wieder zurück. Er hielt Severus ein halbvolles Glas Wasser vor das Gesicht und ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte, zog die Flüssigkeit Severus' Blick auf sich. Sein ohnehin schon trockener Mund fühlte sich auf einmal noch ausgedörrter an und er schluckte trocken. Er hatte verdammten Durst, doch dies zuzugeben würde Black einen weiteren Sieg verschaffen. Er nahm sich stur vor, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und das Wasser abzulehnen, doch als ihm Remus das Glas wortlos an die Lippen hielt, verriet ihn sein Körper und seine Lippen öffneten sich wie aus eigenem Antrieb. 

Und als dann die ersten Tropfen herrlich erlösend und kühl seine Lippen berührten, schluckte er das Wasser gierig.

Erst als das Glas leer war, stellte es Lupin wieder zu Boden. Severus seufzte erleichtert und legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken. Das bisschen Wasser hatte seinen Durst nicht annähernd stillen können, doch die fast schon schmerzhafte Agonie des Verlangens nach Flüssigkeit hatte sich etwas gelegt und auch sein Mund fühlte sich nicht mehr an, als hätte er Sand gegessen. 

Er fühlte sich wie im Himmel, so sehr war der Durst zu einer ständigen Qual geworden und wie in der Hölle, weil er schon wieder so einfach einen persönlichen Kampf verloren hatte.

Als jemand, wahrscheinlich Lupin seinen Arm anhob und begann die Verbände zu entfernen, ließ er die Augen geschlossen und versuchte erneut, sich nicht zu stark auf das zu konzentrieren was um ihn passierte. Lupin redete dann und wann mit ihm, um ihn wach zu behalten, während er alle Verbände entfernte, ihn mit dem Lappen wusch und wieder abtrocknete, dann die Verbände unter Sirius' Anweisungen erneut anbrachte.

Severus reagierte höchstens mit einem abrupten Nicken, Kopfschütteln oder gehässigem Kräuseln der Lippen, doch er weigerte sich standhaft die Augen zu öffnen und somit die ganze erniedrigende Situation näher an sich herankommen zu lassen.

Die Medikamente, von denen Black gesprochen hatte, hatten schon vor einer Weile ihre Wirkung verloren und erneut brannte und pochte jede seiner Muskeln, vor allem Hände, Beine, Rücken und Schultern.

„Severus?"

Snape reagierte wie zuvor nicht ersichtlich auf die Stimme Lupins und vertiefte sich in der Illusion, dass dies alles nur ein böser Traum sein würde, wenn er nur fest genug daran glaubte.

„Severus, bitte sieh mich an."

Verfluchter Werwolf. Was wollte er denn jetzt noch?

„Snape, Augen auf!"

Severus Augen schossen wie automatisch auf, ohne dass er irgend einen Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte. Black schaffte es mit seinen kurzen Befehlen immer wieder, die von Lucius eingebrannte Reaktion auf einen Befehl auszulösen, Severus' Unterbewusstsein seinen Willen komplett verraten lassend.

Severus hasste Malfoy, und er verabscheute Black aufs Tiefste, dass dieser eine solche Macht über ihn hatte, wenn er sich dessen auch sicher nicht bewusst war.

Missmutig sah Severus Lupins sehr nervös aussehendes Gesicht vor sich. „Severus... Ich bin soweit fertig und Sirius geht gleich ein neues Nachthemd holen. Ich wollte noch fragen..." Er räusperte sich, als wisse er nicht, wie er ihm schonend etwas unangenehmes beibringen sollte. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du noch aufs Klo musst, bevor wir dich wieder hochbringen?"

Severus' Kinn klappte nach unten und das Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen. Natürlich war er sich dem Druck seiner Blase bewusst, doch diese Erniedrigung hatte er bis jetzt nicht in Betracht ziehen wollen und das Gefühl unterdrückt. Er hatte auch vor, dies so lange zu tun, bis Poppy das nächste Mal kam. Bei ihr konnte er ertragen, wenn sie ihm bei solch einer privaten Angelegenheit half, schließlich war sie eine Krankenschwester und fiel daher in eine ganz andere Kategorie als ‚normale' Menschen. 

„Nein", presste er schließlich hervor. „Ich will nur euch Beide so schnell wie möglich loshaben."

Remus hatte einen Ausdruck zwischen Mitleid und Frust auf seinem Gesicht. „Deine Nieren können keine zusätzliche Belastung aushalten. Du solltest nicht...."

„ICH WARTE!" schrie Severus wütend. „Scheiß auf meine Nieren. Bringt mich endlich wieder nach oben!"

Sirius und Lupin starrten ihn beide mit offenen Mündern an. Offensichtlich geschockt, ob seiner vulgären Ausdrucksweise. Ihm konnte es nur Recht sein. Wenn sie nur taten, was er wollte.

„Sirius, geh bitte ein Nachthemd holen", sagte Lupin schlussendlich in einem geschlagenen Tonfall.

Sirius riss seine Augen von dem verletzten Zauberer los und nickte mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Du musst dann noch einen Moment warten, während Sirius das Bett neu bezieht und die Sauerei im Zimmer beseitigt", sagte Remus.

Severus bedachte ihn nicht mit einer Antwort.

Als Black eine Minute später jedoch zurückkam, trug er, neben einem gefalteten Nachthemd, noch eine Muggelspritze. Er überließ es Lupin, die Infusion, die sie an eine hervortretende Schraube an der Spülung gehängt hatten, durch den rechten Ärmel zu fädeln und dann Severus zu helfen, in das Nachthemd zu schlüpfen. Severus selber half nicht viel, aber er machte es Lupin auch nicht schwerer als nötig.

Erst dann kam Black näher, schraubte die Nadel von der Spritze und griff nach Severus' Ellenbogen, mit der Infusion.

„Halte still, Snape", sagte er brummelnd, löste kurz den Schlauch von dem Teil, das unter dem Verband in Snapes Haut verschwand und presste den klaren Inhalt der Spritze in den Zugang, bevor er die Spritze entfernte und den Schlauch wieder anschloss.

Ein angenehmes, warmes Gefühl stieg sofort Severus' Arm hinauf und die Schmerzen in der rechten Schulter verebbten.

„Was ist das, Sirius?" fragte Lupin.

„Ein Schmerzmittel. Es wird dich etwas schwindelig machen, Snape. Aber wenn du vorsichtig bist, solltest du nun alleine klarkommen. Remus und ich warten in der Zwischenzeit draussen vor der Tür."

Severus starrte überrascht auf den Animagus, und er war nicht alleine damit.

„Hast du sie noch alle, Sirius?" rief Lupin aus. „Er kann nicht aufstehen um den Deckel hochzuklappen. Er könnte hinfallen und sich verletzen!"

Severus wusste nicht, was Black zu dieser Handlung veranlasst hatte, doch wahrscheinlich wollte er es sich ebenfalls ersparen, seinem Feind bei dieser Aufgabe zu helfen oder aber das Risiko einzugehen, später ein nasses Bett vorzufinden. Etwas, was Severus sicherlich nie hätte geschehen lassen. Er jedoch war nicht jemand, der einem geschenkten Gaul ins Maul schauen würde, vor allem nicht in seiner Situation. 

„Verschwindet endlich. Ich rufe euch, wenn ihr wiederkommen könnt", knurrte er.

Lupin sah ihn nur zweifelnd an, doch Black packte den Werwolf bei seiner Robe und zog ihn zur Tür. „Komm, Moony. Lass uns verschwinden."

***

Überrumpelt ließ sich Remus aus dem Badezimmer bugsieren und erst als Black die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, fand Remus die Geistesgegenwärtigkeit, seinen Freund anzufahren.

„Bis du nun total verrückt geworden?! Das ist schon grobfahrlässig, Snape alleine zu lassen! Das schafft er in seinem Zustand nie ohne Hilfe!"

„Natürlich wird er das. Er ist ein sturer Hund. Der wird sich hüten, hinzufallen."

„Sirius!" warnte Remus gedehnt. Er hatte langsam genug von den Spielchen der Beiden. So würde Severus nie gesund werden.

Sirius lächelte jedoch nur ob Remus' Ermahnungen. „Überlege es dir doch, Moony. Snape wird sich in dieser Angelegenheit nie von uns helfen lassen, was ich ihm, wenn ich ehrlich bin, auch nicht verdenken kann. Stell dir nur mal vor, er müsse uns helfen, auf die Toilette zu gehen." Sirius schauderte übertrieben. „Snape wird schon irgendwie klarkommen. Sein Ego ist mindestens genau so groß wie seine Nase. Soll er seine Sturheit ruhig mal für etwas konstruktives einsetzen. Oder willst du lieber riskieren, dass er durch seine Verbohrtheit einen Nierenschaden riskiert? Dann haben wir nur noch mehr Probleme. Und ich habe keine Lust, die Szene, als er die Tropfen des Zaubertranks bekommen hat, öfters zu wiederholen." 

Remus musste seinem Freund in einigen Dingen Recht geben. Severus' Stolz würde es nie zulassen, dass sie ihm halfen, sich aufs Klo zu setzen und eventuell noch zuzuschauen. Und die Gefahr einer Nierenschädigung war wohl wirklich das größere Übel, als wenn er wirklich umfallen sollte. „In Ordnung, aber wenn er in fünf Minuten noch nicht gerufen hat, dann gehe ich rein.

***

Glücklicherweise fanden sie Snape, zwar total erschöpft und zitternd, aber dennoch wohlbehalten wieder auf dem geschlossenen Toilettensitz sitzend, als sie wieder in das Badezimmer kamen. Sirius ging nach oben um die Bettlaken zu wechseln und nach etwa zehn Minuten folgte ihm Remus, Snape wieder tragend. Diesmal hatte der Tränkemeister sich überhaupt nicht dagegen gewehrt. Er war durch seine kurze eigenständige Arbeit zu ausgelaugt und war schon halb eingeschlafen, als ihn Remus mit Hilfe von Sirius in das Bett legte und verschiedene Kissen unter Sirius' Anweisungen an bestimmten Orten platzierte, um die verletzten Körperteile zu entlasten. Remus war wieder einmal beeindruckt, wie gut Poppy den Animagus scheinbar instruiert hatte.

Als sie fertig waren, war Severus wieder eingeschlafen.

Remus und Sirius gingen wieder nach unten in die Küche, wo noch immer zwei Tassen mit inzwischen erkaltetem Tee auf dem Küchentisch standen. Remus ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und Sirius nahm wortlos die beiden Tassen und füllte sie mit frischem Tee.

Danach saßen sie sich eine Weile stumm gegenüber, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken.

„Was zur Hölle, hast du dir dabei gedacht?" fragte Remus schließlich in die Stille hinein.

Sirius verlagerte das Gewicht, und sah seinen Freund recht desinteressiert an. „Wovon redest du? Das mit dem Badezimmer habe ich dir doch erklärt."

„Das meine ich nicht. Du hast Severus zuvor mit dem Essen alleine gelassen, obwohl du wusstest, dass er bei dieser Tätigkeit nicht ohne Hilfe klarkommen kann."

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Er hat mich rausgejagt", verteidigte er sich leichtfertig.

„Und seit wann lässt du dich von ihm vertreiben? Du hättest ihm helfen müssen. Aber dies mal vornweg genommen. Warum war er so durchnässt? Er wird es wohl kaum fertig gebracht haben, den Teller hochzuheben." Remus lehnte sich vorwärts und fixierte seinen Freund eindringlich. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du ihm die Suppe übergeleert hast?"

Remus wusste nicht worüber er mehr wütend sein sollte. Darüber, dass Sirius etwas so gedankenloses und brutales tun würde, ohne sich dabei was zu denken, oder die Tatsache, dass er Jahre lang bei genau solchen Gemeinheiten weggesehen hatte. Doch das war nun vorbei. Damals hatte er Angst gehabt, seine einzigen Freunde zu verlieren, aber inzwischen war diese Unsicherheit verschwunden. Eine wahre Freundschaft ertrug die Wahrheit und Differenzen und niemand musste sich dafür verstellen. 

Sirius begegnete nicht seinem Blick und biss sich wieder kurz auf die Unterlippe, was ihn so verdammt schuldig aussehen ließ. „Nein, das habe ich nicht getan. Ich habe ihm den Teller in die Hand gegeben, als er sagte, dass er alleine klar käme."

„WAS? Sirius, hast du den Verstand verloren? Du hast Snapes Haut gesehen. Dass er sich verbrannt hat ist noch nicht einmal das schlimmste. Er ist über Wochen ausgehungert worden. Die Infusion hilft seinem Körper zwar die nötigen Nährstoffe zu bekommen, aber wenn er nicht selber isst und seine Kräfte aufbaut, dann wird er nicht gesünder. Außerdem solltest du vor allen Menschen wissen, wie es ist, wenn man hungert und Durst hat."

„Hattest du nicht das Gefühl, dass sich Snape merkwürdig verhält?" änderte Sirius schlagartig das Thema.

„Was?" fragte Remus total überrumpelt.

„Ich meine merkwürdiger als sonst", sagte Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

„Wovon zur Hölle redest du?"

Sirius zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es auch nicht so recht. Er ist bloß... anders."

„Severus wurde gefoltert, Sirius. Und nun ist er von uns, und vor allem von dir, seinem Kindheitsfeind, abhängig. Natürlich hat er ein Problem damit. Das wird sich auch erst geben, wenn er wieder selbstständiger ist. Außerdem hat er Verletzungen und wurde verhext, was beides möglicherweise permanente Schäden an seinem Körper hinterlässt. Snape ist im Moment in einer sehr kompromittierten Position." Remus senkte seine Stimme und verbannte den anklagenden Ton daraus. „Er konnte noch nie gut mit seiner Wut umgehen und nun ist das nur noch stärker so. Versuch das doch im Gedächtnis zu behalten. Severus ist vielleicht kein angenehmer Mensch und ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht magst, aber er hat viel für uns getan und er hat auch schon Harry geholfen in seinem ersten Jahr, wie du sicher weißt. Versuch doch zumindest, ihm nicht noch mehr zu schaden."

Sirius murrte nur etwas unverständliches.

„Das heißt auch, dass du ihn nicht verbal angreifst, Sirius."

„Ich habe nur zurückgegeben, was er mir angeworfen hat", protestierte der Animagus.

„Du hast ihn vorhin ohne Provokation gehänselt."

„Ich habe ihn nicht gehänselt."

„Und was war denn das im Badezimmer?"

„Ein Test", antwortete Sirius schlicht.

„Ein Test? Sirius. Hör auf mit diesen Spielchen. Das war schon damals in der Schule nicht in Ordnung und jetzt ist es das noch viel weniger. Deine Geste mit der Toilette war zwar verdammt leichtsinnig, aber da hast du es auch geschafft, ein wenig Einfühlungsvermögen zu zeigen. Ich bitte dich, dir Mühe zu geben. Es ist ja nicht für immer. Sobald es ihm besser geht, wir einen Gegenfluch gefunden haben oder die Auroren weg sind nehmen wir ihn dir ab."

„Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, dass er komplett durchgeknallt ist", murrte Sirius.

Remus lächelte wohlwollend. Er wusste, dass er zumindest teilweise zu seinem Freund durchgedrungen war. Zumindest würde Severus nicht mehr Gefahr laufen, durch Sirius in eine noch schlimmere Situation zu rutschen.

**********

T.B.C.

So, das nächste Kapitel wird wohl wieder ein wenig auf sich warten lassen. Ich habe im Moment nicht so Zeit und das was ich schon geschrieben habe, müssen Dinu und ich erst noch überarbeiten.

Betaed von Shelley. Danke mein Liebe. *Hugs*

An die reviewer:

**Padfoot's mate:** Ich stimme voll mit Dir überein, abgesehen davon, dass Snape ein genau so grosser Kindskopf und sturer Hund ist. Ich denke dass dies ein Teil des Grundes ist, warum die immer so aneinander geraten. 

**Lorelei Lee:** Und noch mehr Remus für Dich. Ich mag ihn auch, aber ich verdenke es ihm doch irgendwie, dass er damals nie eingegriffen hat, obwohl er der Einzige der Herumtreiber war, der Erwachsen genug war, um zu erkennen, dass seine Freunde etwas Unrechtes taten.

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Ich glaube, dass Sirius einfach oft etwas naiv ist und sich auch nicht gut in andere einfühlen kann. Genau wie Snape auch. Einfach äussert sich das bei ihm ganz anders, da er nicht so verbittert ist. Aber verdenken kann man es keinem der Beiden. Sie waren Beide eigentlich meistens nur Opfer, Sirius wahrscheinlich noch mehr als Snape.

**Pe:** Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Remus NICHT nett sein würde. Der ist der ewig geduldige, vernünftige, erwachsene Charakter in Rowlings Welt, mehr noch als Dumbledore oder Arthur Weasley.

**Cloudshape:** Warst ein Kapitel zu früh, wegen der Toiletten-Geschichte, siehst du? Ausserdem habe ich keine Wundgazen gemeint, als Sirius in Kapitel *blätter...*  46, bei Snape die Einlagen wechseln musste ;-)

**Angel 344:** Danke. Ich hoffe, die hattest Du auch. Hier das nächste. Die nächsten fünf sind auch schon geschrieben, müssen aber noch überarbeitet werden.

**Elena:** Ich habe schon was im Sinn, keine AngstJ

**Kirilein:** Ich hoffe, Du hattest schöne Ferien. Warst Du Schifahren? Hat leider nicht merh gereicht, vor Weihnachten. Sorry. Auch Dir einen guten Rutsch. *Knuddel*

**W'erinaya:** Grosses Vielleicht ;-P

**Angel 1291:** Danke schön. Ja, Remy to the rescue:-P Oder auch nicht...oder doch?

**Dark Tasha:** Danke fürs Kompliment. Leider kann Lupin nicht für immer bleiben. Sirius wäre sicher auch erleichtert.


	53. Harrys Geständnis

Kapitel 51:

_Harrys Geständnis:_

‚Drei Käferbeine, und dann sieben mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren', dachte Snape als er angestrengt gegen die, im Morgenlicht immer heller werdende, Zimmerdecke sah. ‚Dabei ist es wichtig, dass es die linken Beine des Hirschkäfers sind, sonst hat der Trank eine entgegengesetzte Wirkung.'

Severus war schon vor Stunden erwacht. Das hieß, er war aus einem wirren und für seinen Geschmack etwas zu realistischen Alptraum hochgefahren, der aus einer kalten Zelle in Azkaban bestanden hatte, wo er an den, hinter dem Rücken gefesselten Armen, aufgehängt gewesen war, ein Meer aus glühenden Kohlen nur Zentimeter unter seinen frei baumelnden Füssen.

Black war einige Zeit nach seinem Erwachen abermals mit einem Teller gekommen. 

Das war mitten in der Nacht gewesen und Severus fragte sich noch immer wie ihn Black hatte erwachen hören können da der verfluchte Gryffindor eigentlich so spät hätte schlafen sollen. Aber dieses Mal hatte sich Snape ohne Widerstand füttern lassen. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, dass er sich wehrte. Der Animagus war recht mürrisch, zerzaust und in einen Pyjama gekleidet gewesen, doch hatte ihm brummig und ohne viele Worte eine Suppe eingelöffelt, ihm mit einem Glas Wasser geholfen und ihn in eine anderen Position gelagert, bevor er wieder verschwunden war, irgendetwas von ‚verpasstem Schlaf' und ‚sicher Absicht' in seinen Bart murmelnd.

Severus war froh gewesen, dass Black wieder ging. Er fühlte sich immer miserabler, da er sich so unterordnen musste. Seine Schultern und die Wunden schmerzten und im Dunkel und der Stille des Zimmers schienen die Erinnerungen an die Folter nur noch präsenter als am Tage. Er war nun schon recht lange wach. Länger jedenfalls als jemals zuvor und er hatte herausgefunden, dass es schrecklich war, wenn er nicht im dunklen Vergessens des Schlafes untertauchen konnte. So schlimm, dass er sich nach einiger Zeit schon fast Black zurückgewünscht hatte, nur um sich von den Erinnerungen abzulenken.

Irgendwann hatte er angefangen Tränke in Gedanken zu brauen, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, die immer wiederkehrenden Erinnerungen und Gefühle zu verdrängen und wie auch so oft zuvor, verrieten ihn seine Zaubertränke auch diesmal nicht. Zumindest solange, wie seine Konzentration nicht von Schmerzattacken gestört wurden. Jede kleinste Bewegung verursachte ihm Qualen und er versuchte so still wie möglich dazuliegen. Dennoch durchfuhr ihn von Zeit zu Zeit ein Krampf, der seine Muskeln unter Feuer zu setzen schien und ihn sehr an besonders heftige Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus erinnerten.

Erst am späten Morgen, als es schon taghell war, schlief Severus wieder ein, inzwischen bei einem sehr komplizierten Unsichtbarkeitstrank angekommen.

***

Minerva McGonagall hatte erhebliche Mühe sich auf die Schülerarbeit zu konzentrieren, die sie eigentlich hätte korrigieren sollen. In knapp zehn Minuten würden die Sechstklässler kommen und sie wären sicher froh, wenn sie ihre Arbeit endlich korrigiert zurück bekämen. Minerva brauchte auch sonst dafür nie länger als zwei, drei Tage, aber die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und die Hilfe die Dumbledore von ihr beansprucht hatte, wann immer er im Ministerium, bei Snape oder am Bücher durchstöbern war, hatten sie weit zurückgeworfen. 

Es fehlte ihr nur noch eine Schülerarbeit, aber sie hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, dass sie es nicht bis zum Stundenbeginn schaffen würde. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Remus Lupin zurück, der vor einer knappen halben Stunde bei ihr gewesen war und ihr erzählt hatte was er in der Hütte angetroffen hatte.

Remus war etwas beunruhigt gewesen. Er hatte zwar nicht genau erzählt was vorgefallen war, aber er hatte ihr berichtet, dass es ein Wunder war wenn Sirius Snape wirklich bei der Heilung helfen könnte. Minerva hatte schon so etwas befürchtet. Sie verstand zwar, dass Albus nicht wirklich viele Möglichkeiten gehabt hatte, aber Sirius Black mit Severus Snape alleine an den selben Ort zu stecken war ein provoziertes Desaster.

Seit sie Severus gefunden hatten war Minerva laufend unterrichtet worden, was sich in Remus' Hütte zutrug und da Albus noch immer im Ministerium verblieb und letzte Nacht nicht einmal heimgekommen war, unterlag es ihr, alles im Auge zu behalten. Sie hatte Albus versprochen heute Abend nach Severus zu sehen, wenn er selber bis dahin nicht zurück war.

Minerva war sehr unruhig darüber. Sie wollte nach ihrem Kollegen sehen, sichergehen, dass er wirklich lebte, aber sie fürchtete sich auch davor, das aufzufinden, wovon man ihr erzählt hatte. 

Sie kannte den jungen Slytherin nun schon seit er ein Kind war. Dass sie ihn damals als Schüler gemocht hätte wäre eine weit übertriebene Behauptung gewesen. Kaum einer hatte den Jungen gemocht. Daran hatte sich nicht viel geändert als er erwachsen wurde. Severus Snape hatte ein seltenes Talent dafür unausstehlich zu sein. Dennoch hatte sich über die Jahre ein tiefer Respekt für den Mann in Minerva aufgebaut. Er hatte Fehler gemacht, doch er tat viel um diese Fehler wieder gutzumachen und hatte dabei einen Mut bewiesen den die meisten ihrer Gryffindors nie aufbringen würden. Außerdem, und obwohl man es ihm nicht ansah, konnte man sich im Ernstfall auf Severus Snape verlassen wie auf keinen anderen.

Er hatte damit nicht nur ihren Respekt, sondern auch den der meisten anderen Mitglieder des Ordens. Vor allem Albus bedeutete er viel. Nachdem Severus vor zwei Abenden fast gestorben war, war der Direktor sehr aufgelöst gewesen. Zumindest hatte Poppy entschieden, dass das Risiko des Zaubertrankes zu hoch sei für die bloße Vermutung eines Schadens, und sie es bei der schon gegebenen Ration belassen würden, hoffend, dass es genug war, oder dass er es gar nicht brauchte. 

Minerva seufzte und legte den Federkiel zur Seite. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie konnte sich nicht genug konzentrieren und wenn Seamus Finnigan seine Arbeit halt erst nächste Stunde bekam, dann mussten wohl alle warten.

„Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva sah erstaunt auf. Sie hatte gar nicht gehört wie sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, doch nun standen Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger im Türrahmen und sahen sie fragend an.

„Ihr seit zu früh", bemerkte Minerva streng.

„Ich weiß", begann Harry etwas nervös. „Wir suchen den Direktor, aber finden ihn nirgends."

„Stehen Sie nicht so in der Tür. Kommen Sie rein wenn Sie mich etwas fragen wollen", sagte Minerva ermahnend. „Professor Dumbledore ist noch immer im Ministerium. Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

Potter und seine Freunde kamen in das Klassenzimmer und blieben vor ihrem Pult stehen. 

„Wir wollten nur fragen wie es um Professor Snape steht. Professor Dumbledore sagte uns, dass es ihm gestern nicht so gut ging", sagte Miss Granger.

Minerva musterte die schuldbewussten Gesichter der drei Schüler. „Er ist stabil, aber es wird schon noch ein Weilchen dauern bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist. Aber es geht ihm mit jedem Tag etwas besser."

Ron und Harry wechselten einen besorgten Blick und diesmal war es der Weasleyjunge, der sprach. „Wie hat er reagiert, als er erfahren hat wer ihn verraten hat."

Die drei sahen sogar noch schuldiger aus als zuvor.

„Wir haben es bis jetzt noch nicht erwähnt. Professor Snapes Zustand war bisher noch nicht so gut und solange er selber nicht danach gefragt hatte, schien es uns unnötig ihn noch mehr aufzuregen."

Miss Granger verzog den Mund und die beiden Jungen sahen betreten zu Boden. Severus wurde zwar selten wirklich laut - meistens reichte seine scharfe Zunge und sein überheblicher Sarkasmus um seine Mitmenschen zu beeindrucken - aber wenn er einmal die Kontrolle verlor, dann war ein tobender Severus Snape kein schöner Anblick und wurde von jedem gefürchtet der jemals so etwas miterlebt hatte. Die drei hatten einmal ein solches Vergnügen gehabt, wie ihr Remus Lupin erzählt hatte. Also war es kein Wunder, dass die Aussicht auf einen weiteren Wutausbruch Snapes – wenn er von dem Brief erfuhr - für die drei kein erfreulicher Gedanke war. Umso überraschter war Minerva, als sich Harry räusperte und sagte: „Wir würden ihn gerne besuchen gehen und es ihm selber sagen, wenn er sich soweit erholt hatte." 

Minervas Überraschung wandelte sich in Stolz auf ihre Gryffindor, die auch dann genug Mut bewiesen, wenn es darum ging ihre eigenen Fehler einzusehen und die Konsequenzen zu tragen. „Ich werde heute nach dem Abendessen zu ihm gehen. Ihr könnt mitkommen wenn ihr wollt. Ob ihr ihn aber dann wirklich sehen könnt, das werde ich entscheiden wenn ich Professor Snape gesehen und beurteilt habe ob er es schon ertragen kann."

Die drei nickten, erleichtert und gleichzeitig sehr unbehaglich aussehend.

***

Als Minerva dann, einige Stunden später, in Severus' Zimmer trat und zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf den Mann warf, formte sich sofort der Gedanke in ihrem Kopf, dass sie die drei Gryffindors um nichts in der Welt zu ihm lassen würde.

Der Mann, der da bewegungslos im Bett lag und an die Decke starrte, war kaum noch als der Zaubertränkemeister zu erkennen. Seine Gesichtszüge schnitten sich stark von hervortretenden Knochen ab, und ließen seine Nase noch größer als gewöhnlich aussehen. Die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und ein dunkler Bart hatte angefangen sein Kinn zu bedecken. Da der Fluch Voldemorts all seine Magie geraubt hatte, hatte auch der Zauber, den die meisten männlichen Zauberer gebrauchten um rasiert zu bleiben, seine Wirkung verloren. Minerva hatte Severus allerdings nie unrasiert erlebt. Es erschien einfach vollkommen... falsch. Damit, zusammen mit dem kurzen Haar, schien alles was je typisch für den Slytherin gewesen war, verschwunden zu sein.

Etwas zog sich in Minerva zusammen. Severus Snape war nicht jemand mit dem man Mitleid hatte, doch dieser Anblick ließ die Verwandlungslehrerin nicht unberührt.

„Hallo Severus", begrüßte sie ihn leise.

Der Mann in dem Bett bewegte den Kopf und sah sie aus ausdruckslosen Augen an, bevor er den Mund verzog und wieder grußlos den Kopf drehte um erneut gegen die Decke zu starren. 

Minerva atmete tief durch. Sie hätte nichts anderes erwarten sollen als dass der junge Lehrer schmollte. Severus war nicht jemand der gut mit Krankheit umging. Von anderen abhängig zu sein war nicht einfach für den Slytherin und nun war er komplett abhängig; selbst für die elementarsten körperlichen Bedürfnisse musste er die Kontrolle an andere abgeben.

Sie fühlte einerseits Mitleid mit ihm, für das was ihm passiert war, aber andererseits dachte sie auch, dass er etwas erwachsener reagieren könnte. Für einen Menschen, der immer das getan hatte was nötig war um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, selbst sein Leben zu riskieren, schien er es schwer zu haben das vielleicht nicht sehr angenehme, aber doch notwendige Übel der momentanen Situation zu einzusehen.

Dieser dumme Slytherinstolz.

„Wie geht es dir, Severus?" fragte sie als sie zu seinem Bett kam und daneben stehen blieb. 

Severus antwortete nicht, aber ein resignierter Ausdruck trat für eine kurze Zeit in seinen Blick, so schnell, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob sie es sich nicht eingebildet hatte. „Entschuldige. Eine dumme Frage", versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. So wie Severus aussah, zusammen mit den Verbänden, die Minerva daran erinnerten was für Wunden er trug, war ihre Frage wohl wirklich nicht sehr gut gewählt.

„Wo ist Albus?" lenkte Severus das Gespräch mit rauchiger Stimme in eine andere Richtung. 

„Er ist noch immer im Ministerium. Versucht die Auroren von Hogwarts wegzubekommen. Wenn er es schafft, dann können wir dich nach Hause holen." Minerva war selber überrascht wie fürsorglich sie klang, aber Hogwarts war einfach nicht das selbe, ohne den missmutigen, mürrischen Hauslehrer der Slytherins. Sie vermisste die scharfen Wortgefechte und das Wetteifern mit dem Mann mehr als sie es je zugeben würde.

Severus schnaubte jedoch nur. „Ich dachte ich kann nicht an einen Ort der magisch geschützt ist?"

„Das ist im Moment so, Severus. Wir werden einen Gegenfluch finden. Du könntest uns helfen, wenn du uns sagen kannst welcher Fluch auf dich angewandt worden ist?"

Minerva war eigentlich nicht jemand, der falsche Hoffnungen weckte, immerhin war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort nicht einen Fluch gebraucht hatte, dessen Wirkung einfach aufzuheben war, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Severus im Moment nicht sehr angetan von der Wahrheit wäre.

Snape schien einen Moment zu überlegen, doch dann verhärtete sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr!" zischte er.

Minerva nahm sich zusammen, nicht streng auf seinen Ausbruch, und die Tatsache, dass er es noch nicht einmal richtig versuchte, zu reagieren. Immerhin war er auch unter normalen Umständen, in denen er die Kontrolle behielt, kein freundlicher oder geduldiger Zeitgenosse. Er würde etwas Einfühlungsvermögen brauchen. „Bist du sicher? Wenn du dich nur etwas konzentrierst..."

"ICH HABE GESAGT, DASS ICH ES NICHT WEISS!"

Dieser sture Slytherin. Minerva hatte selten jemanden kennen gelernt der so unsozial war. Nun gut, wenn er sich nicht helfen lassen wollte... Auf jeden Fall schien er doch besser in Form zu sein, wenn er schon wieder so toben konnte.

„Nun, gut. Dann lassen wir das halt. Falls du Interesse daran hast, dass wir den Fluch brechen und du jemals wieder Magie benutzen kannst, dann kannst du uns ja Bescheid sagen. In der Zwischenzeit - Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger sind unten. Sie möchten dir gerne etwas sagen."

Sie wartete nicht seine Reaktion ab, ob dieser Eröffnung und verließ hastig das Zimmer. Sollte er sich bloß erst einmal selber abreagieren, bevor sie die Kinder hochbrachte. Falls die drei sich ihm in dieser Stimmung überhaupt aussetzen wollten. Nett und ruhig würde er wohl kaum bleiben, wenn sie ihm das Geständnis überbrachten. Scheinbar sah er schlimmer aus, als er sich fühlte. Sein Temperament hatten seine Wunden scheinbar nicht gedämpft.

***

Severus kam sich langsam wie ein seltenes Tier in einem Muggelzoo vor, um das zu sehen die Leute Schlange standen. Die lokale Attraktion, bitte anmelden um bei der Fütterung zusehen zu dürfen. Ja, wirklich. Als Star einer Kuriosenshow, dazu war er noch gut und dann fragte McGonagall auch noch, ob er sich an den Fluch Voldemorts erinnerte.

Schemenhafte Worte, die Voldemort ausgesprochen hatte, waren bei ihrer Frage in seinem Gedächtnis aufgeflackert, doch als er sich daran erinnern wollte, wurden seine Gedanken gleich dazu gerissen wie er an einer Leine kauernd und weinend am Boden gelegen hatte und sich mental vor Voldemort prostituiert hatte. 

Er hoffte nur, dass Minerva die Schamesröte nicht gesehen hatte, die ihm in die Wangen geschossen sein musste.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr!" hatte er sie wütend angefahren und sich in Gedanken gezwungen die Zubereitung des Wolfsbanntranks durchzugehen, um sich von der Erinnerung abzulenken.

Aber Minerva ließ ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe. Er wollte sich verdammt noch mal nicht erinnern, ging das denn nicht in ihren dicken Gryffindorschädel hinein?

Das zweite Mal machte er seine Absicht in einer Lautstärke klar die selbst Minerva verstehen würde, und er hatte diesmal auch Erfolg. Die Lehrerin hatte alle aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit verloren und ihn nur streng und vielleicht etwas enttäuscht angesehen und ihm dann eröffnet, dass das Trio der Hölle ihn sehen wollte. Sein Leben wurde zunehmend unerträglicher.

Als dann die drei Schüler tatsächlich in das Zimmer traten und sie ihn einen Moment respektlos, mit offenem Mund anstarrten, feixte Severus sie so gehässig wie nur irgend möglich an. Sie sollten nicht hier sein. Er war ihr Lehrer und sie sollten Respekt vor ihm haben, aber schließlich war ja Harry James' Sohn und auch er würde jeden Wunsch von den Lehrern und dem Direktor erfüllt bekommen, ohne sich an Regeln halten zu müssen.

Black und Lupin hatten schon ihren Teil davon gehabt, ihn wehrlos zu sehen. James Potter war tot, so musste es wohl sein, dass sein Sohn kam um den Moment zu genießen. Es war nicht fair, dass sie ihn so sahen. Er war immer der Lehrer gewesen, mit der Macht, Punkte abzuziehen. Indem er Potter Junior hatte unterdrücken können, hatte er einen Teil der Rache über dessen Vater ausüben können. Diesmal war er derjenige gewesen, der Potter hatte traktieren können, ohne dass der andere eine echte Chance auf Gegenwehr hatte. Für einmal war er am längeren Hebel gewesen und das hatte ihm sehr gefallen und für viele Jahre entschädigt, in denen er das Opfer gewesen war, doch nun würde diese Macht für immer gebrochen sein. 

‚Potter hat sich von der Folter des dunklen Lords nicht unterkriegen lassen', flüsterte eine gemeine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Dass Potters Gefangenschaft nur einen kurzen Moment gedauert hatte, spielte keine Rolle. Wieder hatte ein Potter etwas geschafft, wobei er versagt hatte.

„Was wollt ihr Gören hier?" zischte er sie an.

„Wir wollten sehen, wie es Ihnen geht", stammelte Granger unbeholfen. 

Sie wirkten unangenehm berührt, doch der unheilerwartende Ausdruck in ihren Augen, den normalerweise jeder Schüler hatte, wenn er auf der empfangenden Seite seines Zorns war, blieb aus. Kein Wunder. Wer ließ sich schon von einem Mann beeindrucken, der im Bett lag und nicht einmal selber essen konnte?

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Severus, wie McGonagall und Black hinter den Kindern in das Zimmer kamen und er hörte das entrüstete Einatmen der Gryffindorlehrerin, als er die Kinder anfuhr, doch er beachtete sie nicht.

„Tut nicht so, als ob euch mein Wohlbefinden im geringsten interessieren würde. Warum seit ihr hier?"

„Es geht um den...na, ja..." Weasleys Stimme schien sich irgendwo in seinem Hals verfangen zu haben und war nur noch etwas mehr als ein Quieken, als er sich unterbrach.

Die drei sahen mit jeder Sekunde nervöser aus und das kratzte ganz gewaltig an Severus' Nerven. „Hören Sie auf unverständliches Zeugs zu stammeln, Weasley. Wenn Sie etwas zu sagen haben, dann tun Sie das und verschwinden dann."

Zu Severus' Genugtuung, zuckten Weasley und Granger unmerklich zurück, nur der verdammte Potter reckte leicht die Schultern und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er ihm sogar gerade in die Augen blickte. Verfluchter Gryffindors. 

„Es geht um den Brief den Voldemort abgefangen hat, Professor." 

Es sah so aus, als wollte Potter noch mehr sagen, doch nun verließ auch ihn der Mut und er senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. „Nun, der Brief... Ich hatte eine Vision als Sie die McGregors..."

Snape fühlte sein Blut aus seinem Gesicht weichen, als er verstand. Er hatte sich gefragt, woher der Verfasser des Briefes von den McGregors gewusst hatte. An Potters Visionen hatte er damals nicht gedacht. „Ihr wart das", stellte er fest. 

Potter nickte betreten und auch seine beiden Schatten sahen schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Es tut uns leid", flüsterte Granger fast unhörbar.

„Wir wussten nichts davon, dass Sirius noch lebte und dass Sie noch auf unserer Seite waren. Wir wollten nur..." Potter verstummte, als würden die Worte in seinem Hals stecken bleiben.

Es waren Potter und seine Gang, die verantwortlich waren? Das war so erniedrigend, dass die Scham sogar fast die Wut überdeckte, die in Severus hochstieg. Drei Schüler, halbe Kinder hatten den Plan zerstört und ihn Malfoy und Voldemort ausgeliefert. Und dann hatte Potter auch noch beobachtet, wie er gezwungen gewesen war Molly und Charles umzubringen, um seine Tarnung nicht zu gefährden und den Beiden schlimmeres zu ersparen. Diese Seiten seiner Spionagetätigkeit hatten ihn schon vor Jahren fast fertig gemacht und niemand sollte das je mit ansehen. Er fühlte das Bedürfnis die drei anzuschreien oder auf sie loszugehen. Hätte er nur einen Zauberstab, könnte er für nichts garantieren. Aber dazu müsste er das Ding erst einmal halten können, ermahnte ihn wieder die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Und die Kinder anschreien? Die nahmen ihn ja jetzt schon nicht mehr ernst, wo sie ihn so hilflos gesehen hatten. Aber niemanden schien das zu kümmern. Malfoy hatte recht gehabt. Er war armselig. Ein Hund der bellte, aber nicht mehr beißen konnte. Über den man sich hinter seinem Rücken lustig machte. Wie einem Hund an einer Kette tanzten ihm die Schüler knapp außerhalb seiner Reichweite auf der Nase herum. 

Er wollte ausrufen, die Schüler verjagen aber irgendwie fehlte ihm plötzlich die Kraft dazu.

„Du wolltest wohl die Arbeit deines Vaters und seiner Gang beenden", sagte er stattdessen mit einer fast flüsternden Stimme. Er gab sich alle Mühe kränkend zu klingen, und mit einem kleinen Hauch Genugtuung, der viel größer hätte sein sollen, registrierte er den verletzten Ausdruck in Potters Gesicht. Er hatte voll ins Ziel geschossen. Warum nur blieb dann das übliche überlegene Gefühl aus?

James' Sohn sah ihn aus tränengefüllten Augen einen Moment an, bevor er ein: „Es tut mir leid", hervorwürgte und mit einem Schluchzer aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Granger und Weasley brachten beide auch knappe Entschuldigungen heraus, wenn auch ihre verletzten und fast wütenden Blicke auf ihn eine andere Geschichte erzählten. Dann eilten sie ihrem Freund hinterher. 

„Wirklich, Severus", rief nun Minerva aus. „Kannst du deine giftige Zunge nicht einmal zügeln wenn sich jemand bei dir entschuldigt. Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht, aber sie haben in einem guten Willen gehandelt. Das solltest du zuallererst verstehen. Du bist unmöglich. Schrei ihn doch an, wenn du dich so kindisch benehmen willst, aber du hast kein Recht, Harry so zu verletzen!" 

Snape starrte entschlossen an die Decke über ihm. Und schon wieder wurde ein Potter in Schutz genommen. Er hatte natürlich kein Recht, Harry zu verletzen. Aber was der Balg ihm angetan hat war ja nicht so schlimm. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass es sein ganzes Leben zerstört hatte. Eine Entschuldigung und alles war vergessen. Genau wie damals mit der Heulenden Hütte...."

Er starrte entschlossen an die Decke und hielt die heiß stechenden Tränen zurück, die in seinen Augen brannten, bis Minerva und ein unerwartet ruhig gebliebener Black aus dem Zimmer geeilt waren, sicher um Potter zu trösten und zu ermutigen. Erst dann ließ er zu, dass eine einzelne Träne sich aus seinem Augenwinkel löste und in einer nasse Spur im Haar an seiner Schläfe verschwand.

*****

T.B.C.

Danke an Shelley fürs Betaen :-D *knuddel*

An die reviewer:

**Lorelei Lee:** Danke fürs Kompliment. Ja, so blind ist Sirius nun auch wieder nicht. Ich mag Remus mit Sirius zusammen. Die Beiden sind so unterschiedlich und es ist wirklich glaubhaft, dass Remus der Verstand und die gute Seele der Herumtreiber war.

**Patfoot's mate:** Weihnachten? Ui. So weit würde ich nicht gehen, aber wir tun unser Bestes um die Qualität zu behalten.

**Pe:** Siehst Du? Wir haben uns reichlich Zeit gelassen :-P Die nächsten paar Kapitel sind auch schon geschrieben, müssen aber teilweise noch überarbeitet werden. Sobald wir einen gewissen Punkt erreicht haben, werden auch die Updates wieder regelmäßiger.

**Kirilein:** Das stimmt schon mit dem Besuch, außer man lädt Leute ein, die genauso HP und fanfic-besessen sind wie man selber :-P *Denkt gerade an Angel1291's letzten Besuch und die damalige Entdeckung von einem neuen Kapitel von Choices.* Da haben wir zusammen an dem Monitor geklebt :-P

**Elena:** Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher J

**W'erinaya:** Du sähest sicher süß aus in einem pinkigen Hasenkostüm. Ich habe mich übrigens gerade gefreut, als ich gesehen habe, dass Du wieder ein neues Kapitel oben hast :-D

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Na, dann hast Du es ja gut, dass Du von Dinu Insiderinformationen bekommst :-P Bist besser dran als die Leute, die mich fragen. Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass sie alle Dinu anschreiben sollen :-P

**Angel 1291:** Ja, leider weiß ich das. *seufz* Und ich kann Dir noch nicht einmal böse sein, schließlich habe ich Dich drauf gebracht und bei dem süßen Blair und dem gutaussehenden, muskulösen Jim ist es ehrlich gesagt auch kein Wunder :-P

**Janeite no Miko:** Ui, so viele Reviews. DANKE!!!!! Jetzt weiß ich not at all, wie ich Dir schreiben soll. Should I answer in English oder in Deutsch. You have given mir ein ganz schönes Rätsel. I guess Ich mache es in beiden Sprachen :-P Wo are you from? Wo hast Du learned German? *grin*

**Persephone Lupin:** Wie geht's mit dem Studium? Hoffentlich kommst Du bald wieder zum schreiben. Falls es Dir wirklich mal langweilig werden würde, dann kannst Du Dir gerne ein Kapitel zum übersetzten vornehmen. Dein Englisch ist bei weitem besser als meins. Aber natürlich würde ich es noch lieber sehen, wenn Du selber wieder schreibst. Ich will noch ein anderes Ende von ‚Trapped', jawohl. (Auch wenn ich es lustig fand ;-P)

**Anettemargerethe:** Ich hoffe, dass sich Deine Bronchitis in der Zwischenzeit auskuriert hat. Lieben Dank, dass Du unsere fic liest und ich hoffe, dass sie Dir weiterhin gefällt. Ja, ja, der Sirius...J


	54. Magica Pudidus

Kleine Anmerkung: Ich habe einige Mails erhalten, wegen der spanische Version. Ich wollte euch nur alle beruhigen. Diese Version wird von einer meiner Reviewerinnen, Matura für mich übersetzt. Ich selber spreche kein Spanisch. Alles was ich mit dieser Version zu tun habe, sind die Kapitel hochzuladen, die mir Matura schickt. Also geht keine Zeit verloren, in der ich an der deutschen Version schreiben sollte:-P

Kapitel 52

Magica Pudidus:

Als Albus Remus' Haus betrat, drang auch gleich das Gewirr verschiedener Stimmen zu ihm hinüber. 

Er folgte ihnen ins Wohnzimmer. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen auf dem Sofa, vor einigen Tassen Tee, die vergessen auf dem Teetischchen standen, und unterhielten sich hitzig mit Sirius und Minerva, die neben ihnen standen und sehr ernst dreinblickten. Albus seufzte missbilligend. Natürlich würde Harry und seine Freunde sich bei Severus entschuldigen wollen. Dass sie nicht ihm gegenüber die Bitte schon geäußert hatten, hatte ihn ehrlich erstaunt. Er vertraute Minervas Einschätzungsvermögen im Normalfall, aber dennoch wäre es ihm lieb gewesen, wenn die Kinder nicht zu Severus in seinem jetzigen Zustand gingen. Auf jeden Fall nicht, wenn er selbst nicht da war, um die Situation unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Severus würde es nicht mögen von Schülern so hilflos gesehen zu werden und Albus wettete seinen antiken „Feuerkometen" darauf, dass die Begegnung nicht friedlich vonstatten gegangen war. Severus war jemand, der sich um alles in der Welt keine Schwäche zugestand und falls er den Schülern in seinem Zustand wirklich gegenübergestellt worden, und dabei bei Bewusstsein gewesen war, dann würden wohl die Noten der drei bis zu ihrem Schulabschluss darunter leiden. Das hieß, wenn Severus je wieder unterrichten konnte, fügte er traurig in Gedanken hinzu.

Er machte einige Schritte in den Raum, bis ihn Sirius bemerkte und sich sogleich ein erleichterter Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht breit machte. 

„Albus!"

Auch die anderen drehten sich zu ihm um, doch auf ihren Gesichtern fehlte die Erleichterung und Harry sah eher verstört aus, während sich auf Rons Gesicht Wut und auf Hermines Verwirrung und Schuld spiegelte.

Also war Severus wach gewesen.

Albus seufzte erneut, ging zu der kleinen Gruppe und nickte ihnen zur Begrüßung zu. 

„Albus, Merlin sei Dank, bist du da", empfing ihn Minerva. 

Albus hätte von ihren Worten eigentlich besorgt sein müssen, doch ihre Stimme enthielt keine Hektik oder Besorgnis, sondern eher Entrüstung. Eine Entrüstung die sie immer dann an den Tag legte, wenn Severus mal wieder die Gryffindors unterbutterte.

„Was hat Severus denn getan?" fragte er mild und schaffte es nicht recht, sich ob den überraschten Gesichtern der anderen, dass er gleich wusste, worum es ging, zu amüsieren. Er hatte wahrlich andere Sorgen und Severus sollte erst einmal die Chance gegeben werden zu heilen, bevor man ihn mit Schülern konfrontierte.

Minerva allerdings fing sich gleich wieder. „Dieser unmögliche Mensch. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger wollten sich bei ihm für den Brief entschuldigen und er hat etwas sehr gemeines und verletzendes zu Mr. Potter gesagt. Ich weiß ja, dass es für ihn nicht einfach sein wird, ihnen zu vergeben, aber kann er nicht sehen, dass es ein Unfall war und die drei schon bestraft genug sind? Immerhin hat ER ja auch schon einmal einen schlimmen Fehler begangen." 

Albus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Minerva, du solltest doch Severus nach all den Jahren wirklich schon gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, wie er reagieren würde. Du hättest Severus nicht so ausliefern sollen." Er nickte den drei Teenagern leicht zu. „Es ist sehr lobenswert und tapfer von euch dreien, dass ihr zu eurem Fehler steht und euch bei Professor Snape entschuldigen wolltet. Aber es war zu früh." Er sah wieder auf McGonagall und schaffte es gerade noch, die Anklage aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. „Severus ist ein stolzer Mensch, Minerva, und mag es nicht, hilflos gesehen zu werden. Vor allem nicht vor Schülern. Ihm wurde Schlimmes angetan und er wird Harry dafür mit verantwortlich machen. Er wird eine Entschuldigung von einem Gryffindor, vor allem James' Sohn nie ernst nehmen, nachdem was alles früher zwischen den Beiden vorgefallen ist."

„Was meinen Sie damit?" 

Albus sah zu dem nun plötzlich sehr interessiert aussehenden Teenager. „Nun, wie du weißt, hatten dein Vater und Severus einige Differenzen." Er entschied sich nicht auf die Details dieser Streits einzugehen. Harry brauchte nicht alles zu wissen. 

„Wie war es im Ministerium", fragte Sirius. Der Animagus sah ungewöhnlich ruhig aus. Eigentlich hätte Albus erwartet, dass er mindestens genauso entrüstet über Severus wäre wie Minerva, aber der ehemalige Herumtreiber ließ sich für diesmal nicht über seinen Jugendfeind aus, sondern wirkte eher nachdenklich.

„Ich habe etwas Druck ausgeübt und Fudge hat versprochen, dass er mit dem Schulrat darüber reden wird, die Auroren abzuziehen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie verlässlich dieses Versprechen ist."

„Und die Ordensmitglieder?" fragte nun Minerva.

Albus konnte förmlich spüren, wie Harry und seine beiden Freunde aufhorchten. Nun. Vielleicht war es endlich an der Zeit, die drei einzuweihen. 

„Wir haben soweit alles installiert. Es ist möglich, dass wir noch einiges nicht gefunden haben, aber die Plätze, die wir verkabelt haben, sollten reichen. Nun müssen wir uns nur noch bereit halten und warten."

Er drehte sich wieder zu den Schülern um. „Wir listen schon seit einiger Zeit alle uns bekannten Orte auf, wo sich die Todesser unseres Wissen nach für Treffen aufhalten könnten. Die meisten Orte sind magisch geschützt, deshalb haben wir auch auf Muggeltechnik zurückgegriffen. Diese Muggels haben unglaubliches fertiggebracht, ohne Magie zu verwenden. Ihre Abhörgeräte sind noch wirkungsvoller, als die neueste Erfindung der Weasley-Zwillinge und vor allem erwartet Voldemort keine mechanischen Maßnamen von uns."

„Aber was soll das bringen?" fragte Ron.

„Und wie sind sie in die Häuser und zu den andere Standorten gekommen. Sind die nicht magisch dagegen geschützt?" ergänzte Hermine.

Albus lächelte kurz. „Die meisten Zauberer haben noch immer die Angewohnheit, Hauselfen zu unterschätzen, bloß weil sie so unterwürfig sind. Ich werde euch den Plan später genau erklären, aber im Moment möchte ich gerne nach Severus sehen."

„Wir sollten eigentlich zurück", sagte Minerva. „Unser Verschwinden von der Schule soll nicht auffallen."

„Wartet noch ein paar Minuten. Ich versuche nicht zu lange zu sein, aber Harry, Hermine und Ron sollten endlich die ganze Wahrheit erfahren. Schon zweimal hat es zu einer Tragödie geführt, weil wir ihnen etwas verschwiegen haben, Minerva. Ich bin vielleicht manchmal etwas naiv, aber ich bin nicht schwer von Begriff. Ich mache den Fehler kein drittes Mal, vor allem da es Harry auch betrifft."

„Zweimal? Und was soll mich auch betreffen?" fragte Harry etwas verstört.

Albus lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Später, Harry, später. Ich bin bald wieder unten." 

Damit wandte er sich ab und wollte schon den Raum verlassen, als ihn Hermines Stimme zurückhielt. „Ach ja, Professor. Wir haben nur einen einzigen Spruch gefunden, der eventuell gehen könnte, aber er hätte Nebenwirkungen, die Professor Snape nicht hat, da das Opfer des Fluches fast immer erblindet. Wir hatten nicht genug Zeit um das Buch noch einmal genauer durchzusehen Vielleicht haben wir etwas übersehen..."

Das wiederum wollte Albus sofort wissen. „Was genau ist es für ein Spruch, den ihr gefunden habt?

„Ein alter Fluch, der die Magie eines Zauberers vollkommen zerstört", fiel nun Harry ein. „Darum gibt es auch kein Gegenmittel. Er hiess Avenu... avene…" Harry sah hilfesuchend zu Hermine, die etwas entnervt die Augen verdrehte. „Aveneficium."

„Ja, genau, das war es", lächelte Harry.

Wieder nickte Albus. „Das wäre dann die vierte Möglichkeit", murmelte er abwesend und drehte sich zu Sirius um. „Hat Severus sich an irgend etwas in der Richtung erinnert?"

Der Animagus sah zu der Verwandlungslehrerin und diese schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete stattdessen. „Nein. Ich habe ihn gefragt, aber er erinnert sich nicht, oder aber er stellt auf stur und _will_ sich nicht erinnern."

Albus nahm das mit einem Stirnrunzeln entgegen. Er würde den Slytherin wohl besser selber fragen. Er nickte ihnen noch einmal zu und machte sich dann vollends auf den Weg zu Severus' Zimmer.

Er war gerade bei der Treppe angekommen, als er hastige Schritte hörte, die ihm folgten.

„Albus? Kann ich dich mal schnell sprechen?"

Albus blieb am Fuß der Treppe stehen, eine Hand schon auf dem Geländer und einen Fuß auf der untersten Stufe. Er drehte sich zu Sirius um, ohne jedoch die Haltung aufzugeben. Er wollte wirklich nach Severus sehen, vor allem wenn dieser wach war. So lange hatten ihn die Sorgen um den Slytherin halb krank gemacht und nun würde er endlich wieder mit dem jungen Zauberer reden können und sich versichern, dass er wirklich lebte. Der Junge sollte wissen, dass er nicht alleine war und dass man ihm helfen würde. Außerdem müsste Albus herausfinden, welcher Spruch genau auf Severus angewandt wurde und ob es rückgängig zu machen war. Auch wenn er dafür nicht große Hoffnungen hatte. Von den vier möglichen Flüchen waren zwei unumkehrbar, einer führte über Monate zum Tod, und nur bei einem kam die Magie von allein nach und nach zurück. Dass Voldemort gerade diesen Spruch angewandt hatte, machte leider keinen Sinn. Wofür dem Verräter die Magie nehmen, wenn sie dann doch zurückkam?

Er schob diese Gedanken für den Moment zurück. „Was ist los, Sirius?" 

Der Animagus schloss zu ihm auf und sah ihn sehr ernst an. „Etwas stimmt nicht mit Snape, Albus."

Albus fühlte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. „Hatte er einen Rückfall? Ist es sein Kreislauf...?"

„Nein, körperlich geht's ihm besser", unterbrach Sirius energisch, senkte seine Stimme aber sogleich zu einem Flüstern, mit einen nervösen Seitenblick die Treppe hinauf. „Snape benimmt sich so komisch. Nicht wie sonst. Der ist kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch."

Albus verengte die Augen und redete auch unbewusst leiser. „Wie meinst du das?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sehe ich vielleicht aus, wie ein Slytherinexperte? Er ist einfach komisch."

Ein großes Gewicht der Angst löste sich von Albus' Herzen. „Natürlich wird er das sein. Severus zeigt nicht gerne Schwäche, vor allem nicht vor dir. Außerdem hat er ein Trauma zu verarbeiten, vor allem wenn er nicht weiß, ob er jemals wieder seine Magie benutzen kann. Da hat er wohl ein kleines Recht darauf, verstört und aggressiv zu sein, denkst du nicht?" 

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, da ist mehr. Aber das wirst du gleich selbst sehen."

Albus klopfte Sirius gutmütig auf die Schulter. „Ich werde ihn genau beobachten. Danke für deine Besorgnis." 

Auf diese Bemerkung schnaubte Sirius nur angewidert. „Um den Slytherin? Nie. Ich will ihn einfach schnell loswerden. Ich mache all dies nur deinetwegen, Albus, und das weißt du auch. Ich schulde dir mein Leben, weil du Harry und den anderen damals den Tipp gegeben hast."

Damit drehte sich Sirius um und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Albus seufzte erneut und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Es war offensichtlich, dass Sirius auch jedes Wort davon ernst meinte. Es war der verrückte Wunsch eines alten Mannes gewesen, dass die beiden die Chance nutzen würden um ihre Feindschaft zu begraben, doch scheinbar war dies nicht möglich.

**********

Severus lag reglos auf dem Rücken, sein Oberkörper durch einige Kissen in einer sanften Schräglage gestützt. Der Slytherin starrte gegen die Decke und zeigte durch nichts, dass er ihn hereinkommen gehört hatte.

Albus trat durch die Tür ins Zimmer und schloss sie sorgfältig hinter sich. Er bewegte sich langsam zum Bett und blieb davor stehen. „Severus?"

Die Augen des Zaubertränkemeister weiteten sich andeutungsweise, als er Albus' erkannte und dann drehte der Slytherin den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Albus griff nach einem Holzstuhl, der bei dem kleinen Tisch stand und setzte sich an die Seite des Bettes. „Wie geht es dir?"

Severus antwortete nicht sofort und nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. „Albus?"

Albus lächelte fürsorglich auf den Mann hinunter. „Ja. Es tut mir leid, dass du mich erst jetzt siehst. Ich war ein paar Mal hier, aber du hast immer geschlafen."

Severus ging nicht darauf ein. „Du hast mich herausgeholt?" fragte er stattdessen.

Für eine Sekunde dachte Albus, dass der Enthusiasmus, der in der Bemerkung hätte sein sollen fehlte, doch dann erinnerte er sich, mit wem er sprach. Severus konnte seine Gefühle nur selten ausdrücken, wenn es nicht gerade Wut oder Enttäuschung war. „Natürlich habe ich das, Severus. Wir können von Glück reden, dass wir einen Hinweis bekommen haben. Scheinbar hat der dunkle Lord deine Stärke unterschätzt. Aber du wirst wieder gesund. Wir werden es ihm schon zeigen, nicht wahr?"

Albus gab sich alle Mühe, zuversichtlich zu klingen. Er war sich bewusst, dass er eine der wenigen Personen auf dieser Welt war, vielleicht sogar die einzige, der Severus vollkommen vertraute. Mit der Unsicherheit ob er jemals wieder Magie benutzen konnte, brauchte Severus diesen Optimismus. 

Aber Severus sah alles andere als optimistisch aus. „Ich bin nun als Spion und sogar als Lehrer nutzlos."

Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Nun verwunderte es Albus nicht mehr, dass das Sirius aufgefallen war. Severus war auf der einen Seite ein sehr stolzer Mann und wollte andererseits auch Vergangenes wiedergutmachen und ohne Magie fühlte er sich nutzlos. Es zerriss fast Albus' Herz, den Slytherin so zu sehen. Er legte seine Hand fürsorglich auf die Schulter des verletzten Zauberers. „Keine Sorge, Severus. Wir finden schon etwas anderes, wobei du uns nützlich sein kannst. Du und dein Wissen sind für uns unersetzlich."

Severus schloss für eine Weile die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, schien es Albus, dass eine neue Entschlossenheit in sie getreten war. Er lächelte den jungen Zauberer glücklich an. „Es wird schon alles gut werden, mein Junge. Wir sind alle froh, dass wir dich wiederhaben."

Albus wusste, dass es Severus unangenehm war, wenn man ihm zu gefühlsdusselig kam, doch das musste gesagt werden. Wären da nicht all die Verletzungen und würde Albus nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, dass es schmerzlich und unangenehm für den Slytherin war, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich sogar umarmt. Er schmunzelte innerlich, als er sich das vorstellte. Severus war einfach nicht der Umarm-Typ von einem Mensch.

„So, Sirius sagte mir, dass es dir wieder besser geht", änderte er das Thema in eine erheiterndere Bahn. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass ihr euch noch nicht umgebracht habt. Vor allem, nachdem Sirius dein Haar geschnitten hat."

Darauf sah ihn Severus groß an. „Das war Black? Ich dachte..."

Albus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass ihm Sirius dies schon auf die Nase gebunden hatte, was sicherlich zu Streit geführt hätte. „Deine Haare waren zu verschmutzt. Das wäre kaum mehr rausgegangen, hat Sirius erzählt. Sieht auf jeden Fall recht gut aus, wenn ich das mal sagen darf." Behutsam wollte er eine kurze Strähne aus Severus' Gesicht streichen, doch der Slytherin wandte abrupt den Kopf weg und starrte gegen die Wand.

Albus seufzte leise. Severus mochte es nicht, angefasst zu werden. Er senkte die Hand wieder und beschloss es darauf beruhen zu lassen. „Aber lassen wir das mit den Haaren. Es ist nicht wichtig und sie werden nachwachsen." 

Albus erwartete eine sarkastische, oder böse Bemerkung Severus' doch der Slytherin presste bloß die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich und schmollte weiter darüber, dass Sirius ihm die Haare geschnitten hatte. „Sei beruhigt, Junge", seufzte Albus. „Ich tue alles, was in meiner Macht steht, damit wir die Auroren wegbekommen, aber es wäre wirklich zum Wohl von euch beiden, wenn ihr endlich die Vergangenheit begraben würdet."

Severus ging nicht darauf ein sondern verzog bloß gehässig den Mund, wie Albus schon erwartet hatte. Gut für ihn, dass er ein so geduldiger Mensch war, aber Severus testete diese Fähigkeit immer wieder aufs neue. Der Junge war so sehr verbittert, dass er es sich selber immer noch schwerer als nötig machte. Leider hatte er dieses Mal auch einen guten Grund verbittert zu sein, nachdem was man seinem Körper und seiner Magie angetan hatte. Das brachte ihn zum nächsten Problem „Schau mich bitte an, Severus."

Widerwillig drehte der Tränkemeister den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Minerva sagt, dass du dich nicht mehr an den Fluch erinnerst, der dir deine Magie nahm?"

Ganz kurz flackerte etwas wie Widerstand in Severus' Augen. „Ja."

Und damit schien die Sache für ihn erledigt zu sein, was wiederum Albus überraschte. Er hätte mehr Enthusiasmus erwartet, wenn es um eine Chance ging, den Fluch aufzuheben, doch dann war Severus ein Mensch, der nicht gerne Kontrolle über Dinge abgab, die er seiner Meinung nach selber erledigen sollte.

Er entschied sich, trotzdem weiter zu bohren. „Warum erinnerst du dich nicht? Warst du bewusstlos?" 

Severus schloss kurz die Augen, als wolle er ein besonders schmerzliche Erinnerung vertreiben und dann begann Albus zu verstehen. „Du _willst_ dich nicht erinnern." Er gab sich Mühe, nicht anschuldigend zu klingen und legte eine Hand beruhigend auf Severus' Schulter, und der verletzte Zauberer ließ das für dieses Mal sogar zu. „Voldemort hat dir Schlimmes angetan und ich verstehe, dass es schmerzlich sein muss, sich daran zu erinnern wie er diesen Fluch auf dich angewandt hat, aber wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen einen Gegenfluch zu finden, dann muss es sein."

Der Zaubertränkemeister sah aus, als führe er einen schweren Kampf mit drohenden Tränen. Noch nicht einmal vor ihm konnte er sich eine solche Schwäche zugestehen, dachte Albus betrübt. Aber die Tatsache, dass er scheinbar seiner eigenen Stimme nicht mehr vertraute, um etwas gehässiges zu antworten, war schon Beweis genug für seine emotionale Verfassung.

„Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt und vier mögliche Flüche entdeckt, die ich dir nun nennen werde. So musst du nicht zuviel darüber nachdenken." Albus beschloss nicht zu erwähnen, dass Harry, Hermine und Ron bei der Suche geholfen hatten. Das wäre nur Salz in eine offene Wunde.

Severus nickte knapp und starrte wieder an die Decke. Albus seufzte erneut. Der Junge tat alles um seine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken, auch wenn er miserabel dabei versagte. 

Der Direktor holte tief Luft und starrte für eine Sekunde auf die Hände in seinem Schoss. Einer der Flüche würde Severus im Laufe der nächsten Monate töten und es gab nichts, was man dagegen tun konnte. Wenn es dieser Fluch war, den Voldemort in seinem kranken Glauben an Sadismus auf den jungen Zauberer angewandt hatte...

Albus rieb seinen Nasenrücken mit Daumen und Zeigfinger. Er wollte Klarheit, aber er fürchtete auch Severus' Antwort auf seine nächste Frage und etwas in ihm drängte, nach diesem Fluch zuletzt zu fragen und zu hoffen, dass er nie soweit kam. 

Selbst wenn dieser Fluch schrecklich Sinn machen würde. 

Aber dann holte er einmal tief Luft und sah wieder auf Severus. Er musste es wissen. „Enervare Mortvenenum?" fragte er nur knapp.

Relativ schnell schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Nein."

Albus ließ den Atem raus, den anzuhalten er sich nicht einmal bewusst gewesen war. Er fühlte eine zaghafte Anflug von Erleichterung, aber ein wenig ängstlicher Zweifel blieb. „Bist du dir absolut sicher, Severus?"

„Ja."

Albus beobachtete den Zaubertränkemeister zweifelnd. Die Antworten kamen etwas zu schnell und abgehackt für seinen Geschmack. Severus wolle noch nicht einmal flüchtig darüber nachdenken, was er hatte erdulden müssen. Nicht dass es Albus nicht verstehen würde. Es war ein Schock für den Geist und Körper eines Zauberers, wenn ihm seine Magie entrissen wurde und nachdem was er gelesen hatte, auch sehr schmerzhaft. Vergleichbar, wie wenn einem ein Bein bei lebendigem Leib rausgerissen wurde. Er hoffte nur, dass Severus sich nicht irrte. Wenn der angewandte Fluch nicht bei den anderen drei war...

Nun, es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden. Albus beschloss erst mal den unwahrscheinlichen auszuschließen. Voldemort würde kaum einen Spruch anwenden, der sich mit der Zeit von selber verflüchtigte. Das wäre sinnlos. Fragen musste er aber trotzdem, auch wenn es traumatisch für Severus war. „War es Magica Pudidus?"

Wieder erwartete er ein sofortiges, knappes ‚Nein', aber Severus antwortete nicht, sondern schloss nur die Augen und schien sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, so stark, dass sich sein ganzer Körper anspannte. 

„Severus?" fragte Albus vorsichtig.

Der Slytherin sah ihn jedoch weiterhin nicht an und nickte nur knapp.

Konnte das sein? Albus fühlte erhebliche Zweifel in sich hochsteigen. So einfach konnte es doch nicht sein. „War das der Fluch? Bist du sicher?"

Severus atmete langsam und tief, als hielte er sich nur mit Mühe unter Kontrolle, aber er nickte wieder.

Als der Direktor den Zauberspruch erwähnt hatte, musste sich Severus, obwohl er es hatte vermeiden wollen, an die Schmerzen und den Schock erinnert haben. Und obwohl es Albus leid tat, dass er seinem Freund das antun musste, wurde dies doch von einer enormen Erleichterung und Freude überdeckt und er konnte ein Grinsen nicht verhindern, das sich auf sein Gesicht stahl.

„Das ist wunderbar, Severus. Das bedeutet, dass deine magischen Kräfte nach und nach zurückkommen werden. Du wirst wieder zaubern können. Was heißt, dass wir wahrscheinlich auch deine Hände werden heilen können."

Enthusiastisch griff er nach beiden Oberarmen Severus' und registrierte erst jetzt, dass der Tränkemeister noch immer verkrampft und mit geschlossenen Augen dalag und seine Freude wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte. Sofort fühlte er sich ein wenig schuldig, dass er sich so hatte mitreißen lassen, obwohl Severus noch immer in der Erinnerung gefangen zu sein schien. Vorsichtig fing er an, die Muskeln unter seinen Händen zu massieren. „Schhh, Severus. Beruhige dich. Es wird alles gut. Ganz ruhig."

Er redete lange beruhigend auf den Slytherin ein und langsam entspannte sich dessen Körper und er schien sich auf Albus' Stimme zu konzentrieren. „So ist es gut. Du brauchst nur Zeit. Die Erinnerung wird verblassen, vor allem, wenn die Magie wieder da ist."

Mit einem tiefen, rasselnden Atemzug öffnete Severus die Augen und sah gequält zu ihm hoch.

Albus legte eine Hand beruhigend auf Severus' eingefallene und bartbewachsene rechte Wange. „Das wird schon wieder, Junge. Deine Magie wird zurückkommen und die Erinnerung verblassen. Wir haben dich zurück in Hogwarts und am Zaubertränke lehren, bevor du dich versiehst."

Auf diese Bemerkung hin, verzog der Slytherin grimmig den Mund und Albus lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ich weiß, dass du die Aussicht auf laute Kinder nicht so sehr genießen wirst, aber wir werden es langsam angehen und wann auch immer du Hilfe brauchst...." Er setzte sich auf und sah Severus eindringlich über seine Brille hinweg an. „Ich werde dir helfen wo ich kann. Meine Tür ist immer offen für dich, Severus, ich hoffe das weißt du?"

Severus ließ einen absolut un-snapeischen Seufzer hören. „Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, Direktor."

Der geschäftsmäßige Tonfall Snapes freute Albus genauso sehr, wie es ihn traurig machte. Es war der typische Snape-Tonfall, wenn Albus versuchte, auf persönlicher Ebene mit ihm zu reden, aber es war auch Beweis dafür, dass er die Episode von vorhin überwunden hatte. Der Snape, den er kannte, ließ niemanden an sich heran. Dennoch würde er ein Auge auf ihn halten.

Er beschloss Severus erst einmal etwas zu geben, was seine Gedanken in eine andere Bahn lenken würde. Außerdem würde die Aussicht auf Wiedergutmachung dem Mann helfen, mit dem Schock der Folter und der entrissenen Magie fertig zu werden. 

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere Idee, falls die Sache mit dem Gift nicht funktioniert?"

Severus sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Du meinst Lupins hirnverbrannte Idee mit der Muggeltechnik?"

Wieder lächelte Albus. Das hörte sich doch schon viel eher nach dem alten Snape an. „Ja. Und entgegen deinen Zweifeln scheint es sogar zu funktionieren. Bei den besser gesicherten Orten, wie in Malfoy Manor mussten wir es mit Magie koppeln, da dort ähnliche Schutzzauber gegen Muggel-Technologie kreiert worden sind wie in Hogwarts, aber Dobby konnte sie alle platzieren.

Albus begann Severus davon zu erzählen, was während der letzten Monate, in denen er weg gewesen war, alles vorgefallen war, und so langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass der alte Snape zurückkam. Zumindest ansatzweise. Albus gab sich Mühe, positiv zu klingen und Snape genau von ihrem Plan zu erzählen. Der Slytherin war schlimm zugerichtet worden und Albus wusste aus Erfahrung, wie nachtragend der Mann war. Wenn er die Aussicht vorgesetzt bekam, dass er sich für das, was ihm angetan wurde rächen konnte, dann würde dies ihm besser bei seiner Genesung helfen, als jede Medizin.

****

Danke an die wundervolle Shelley fürs Betaen.

An meine Reviewers:

**Lorelei Lee:** Ja, ruhige Hunde sind tief...*hüstel*

**Kirilein:** Ja, der Seitenhieb musste sein. Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich auch darauf zurückkommen.

**Anettemargarethe:** Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich Harry nach der ersten Wut sehr zu Herzen nehmen wird. Ich halte ihn für einen recht erwachsenen und bodenständigen Charakter. (Auf jeden Fall für einen Gryffindor).

**Padfoots mate:** Snapes Reaktionen waren, wenn er in die Defensive gedrängt wurde immer mehr als heftig. Er hasst es, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, denke ich. Diesmal war es aber überhaupt nicht heftig... Bösartig, ja, aber nicht heftig...

**Weinaya:** *rot wird* Ich tue mein Bestes, aber irgendwie komme ich nicht so schnell voran im Moment. Aber anders rum, wäre die fic schon lange am Ende, wenn ich im angefangenen Tempo weiterschreiben würde. Dazu kommt noch, dass Dinu nicht mehr so viel Zeit hat und wir uns selten sehen, um die weiteren Details zu besprechen. (Dieses Kapitel war eigentlich schon lange geschrieben, aber nach einer längeren Diskussion mit Dinu entschieden wir uns, etwas daran zu ändern und so musste das Ganze umgeschrieben werden)

**Pe:** Es werden so um die siebzig Kapitel sein, wenn wir fertig sind. 

**Alinija: **Hey du! Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Und noch schöner, zu erfahren, dass ‚Muggel' weitergeht. Ist auch viel besser als Digimon :-P (Für mich) Aber ich verstehe, dass Du erst mal diese fertig schreiben willst, auch wenn es immer ein wenig frustrierend ist, wenn ein ‚Author's alert' von dir hochpoppt und es dann ‚nur' Digimon istJ

**Persephone Lupin:** Quengelnde Kinder und überquellende Wäschekörbe? Das hört sich doch sehr bekannt an :-P Wie viele Kids denn und deine? Ich hoffe die Prüfungen habe Dich noch nicht fertig gemacht, und hab bloss kein schlechtes Gewissen. Jeder braucht mal etwas Ablenkung. Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall immer über ReviewsJ Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Deine Kreativität wieder zurückkommt, alsbald der Prüfungsstress vorüber ist, nicht? Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich es.

**Singvogel:** Ich musste so lachen, als ich Dein review las. (erst mal lieben Dank für Deine Komplimente) Ich habe es gleich einer guten Freundin von mir, mit der ich schon als Jugendliche fictions schrieb gegeben und sie hat auch gelacht. Sie versucht schon über zehn Jahre lang, mir beizubringen, dieses eine Wort richtig zu schreiben, aber ich mache es immer wieder falsch :-P Ich versuche (mal wieder) in Zukunft daran zu denken :-D Ich fände es auch unglaubwürdig, wenn Sirius plötzlich ganz zahm wird, bloss weil Snape gefoltert worden war. Wie und vor allem Buch fünf zeigt, geht der Hass der beiden so weit, dass sich jeder sogar darüber freuen würde, wenn so etwas dem anderen passiert.

**Angel 1291:** Ja, Harry drückt vor allem die Schuld, das ist schon klar, aber so wie Snape ihn immer behandelt hat, ist es auch nicht sehr verwunderlich. Ich denke schon, dass Harry irgendwie Mitgefühl hat, aber da es Snape ist, dem so was wiederfahren ist, kann er es wohl nicht so zulassen.

**Bele:** Lieben Dank für Deine netten Worte. Doch, wir mögen eigentlich Snape und Sirius. Das heisst, Dinu mag Sev nicht unbedingt, ich aber sehr. Aber die Beziehung der Beiden und die Beziehung Harry/Snape ist eben sehr faszinierend, weil sie so schwierig ist.  Ob es noch schlimmer kommen kann? Vielleicht ein klein bisschen. Wie man es nimmt....

**Ermione:** Ui, das wird lang :-P Erst mal lieben Dank für Deine ausführliche Analyse. Und danke für die Bemerkung, dass sich meine Erzählweise über die Zeit gebessert hat. Ich bin noch weit davon entfernt, ganz damit zufrieden zu sein, aber es kommt schon noch. Es erscheint mir, dass es Dir nicht gefällt, wenn man nicht geraden Linien und Abläufen folgt, in einer fic, aber wenn dies auch nicht so extrem ist, wie in meiner anderen fic, und wenn ich es selber auch nicht immer mag, so gibt es auch Ausnahmen. Es ist eben eine Art zu schreiben, ein Stil, der den einen gefällt, den anderen nicht. Falsch ist er nicht. 

Dumbledore: Du hast vollkommen Recht, wenn du sagst, dass bei mir die Auslöser für schlimme Sachen oft nicht die Bösen, sondern die Guten, im guten Glauben mit einer gehörigen Portion Pech sind. Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich es damit nicht übertreibe. Es mag ein, zweimal interessant sein, aber dann wird es voraussehbar. Danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Es wäre mir selber vielleicht erst viel später aufgefallen. 

Wegen der anderen Charaktere. JKR zeigt uns in ihren Büchern keine ‚weissen' und ‚schwarzen' Charaktere. Jeder ist irgendwo grau. Dumbledore scheint erst allwissend aber seit Band fünf wissen wir, dass auch er Fehler macht. Ich habe ihm das auch immer zugetraut. Harry, Snape, Sirius, sie alle haben eine sehr komplexe Persönlichkeit und sogar Voldemort war einmal ein kleiner Junge, der nicht böse auf die Welt kam. Ich baue sehr darauf auf. Viele verurteilen meinen Sirius, aber ich denke, dass der Hass zwischen den beiden so tief reicht, dass er im Canon wirklich so reagieren würde. (Genau wie Snape in seiner Position. Dieser vielleicht noch schlimmer) Sie sind beide keine Engel und Snape erst recht nicht. Harry, Ron und Hermine sind einfach noch Kinder, die erst beginnen die Grauformen des Lebens zu begreifen. Ich habe noch keinen HP-fan unter zwölf gesehen, der Snape mochte. Für sie ist er einfach der fiese, verhasste Lehrer. Genau wie Kinder schnell einmal sagen. ‚Ich hasse dich' ohne die Bedeutungen des Wortes Hass wirklich zu kennen. Ich kenne Erwachsene, die sich wünschen, dass das Flugzeug ihres Chefs abstürzen möge, ohne sich wirklich damit auseinander zu setzten, was es bedeuten würde, wenn sie es wirklich so bestimmen könnten. Sirius gehört zu dieser Sorte Mensch. Harry hat den feinen Unterschied jedoch wahrgenommen, ist also in dieser Beziehung weit erwachsener als sein Pate. Severus sehe ich als jemanden, der sich dessen schon bewusst ist, der aber seelisch schon so vernarbt und abgehärtet ist, dass es ihm egal ist. McGonagall. Nun, sie scheint gerecht zu sein, aber ich denke auch, dass sie sich so sehr auf ihre Gerechtigkeit konzentriert, dass sie nicht mehr eine sehr weite Sicht nach aussen hat. Ach ja. McGonagall wusste auch nichts vom Plan, bis nachdem Snape aufflog.

Ich beliess den ersten Teil ausschliesslich von Harrys Sicht aus geschrieben, weil ich zeigen wollte, wie schlimm das Ganze von seiner Seite aus sein musste. Und warum es ihn dazu trieb, diesen Brief zu schreiben. (Ich bin auch der Ansicht, dass er im Buch fünf mit Sirius' Tod sehr alleine gelassen wurde.)

**Cloudshape:** Ja, wie ich schon Ermione oben geschrieben habe, denke ich, dass Minerva, bei allem guten Glauben an Gerechtigkeit sich doch etwas darauf versteift. Der gute Wille ist eben nicht immer genug.

**Sabysemilla:** Weißt du was? Ich fand das auch schlimm mit den Haaren und auch Snape tat das. Es ist eine schlimme ‚violation' (Erinnere mich im Moment nicht an das deutsche Wort).

Übrigens kein Problem, dass du erst jetzt reviewst. Ich  freue mich über jedes review, wann auch immer. *Knuddle*

**Starsby:** LOL. I hope you're seing this here. You really read this with an online translator? Wow. Must be some hidden Gryffindor in you, for that courage:-P


	55. Sirius' Befürchtungen

Kapitel 53:

**Sirius' Befürchtungen:**

‚Neinneinnein. Malfoy kann nicht Recht gehabt haben. Bitte nicht. Nicht Albus. Er mag mich. _'Keine Sorge_ _Severus. Wir finden schon etwas anderes, wobei du uns nützlich sein kannst._ ‚Ich will nicht nur jemand sein, der nur ‚nützlich' ist.' _Du hast schon wieder versagt, Severus._ _Wer will schon freiwillig mit solch einem bitteren, schleimigen, hässlichen Versager wie dir befreundet sein__. _‚Warum habe ich nachgegeben? Warum habe ich mich brechen lassen? Warum schaffen es immer alle, über mich zu triumphieren? Sie alle können mit mir machen, was sie wollen.' _... Sirius dein Haar geschnitten hat_. ‚Niemand mag einen Verlierer.' _Schniefelus._ ‚Es ist so kalt hier...'

_Du wirst wieder zaubern können. _‚Ich weiß, dass ihr auf meine Hilfe zählt. Ich werde euch helfen. Ich schulde es euch. Selbst wenn ihr nur den Nutzen in mir seht, dann habt ihr mir dennoch eine Chance gegeben. Ich werde alles tun, um euch zu helfen. Malfoy und Voldemort müssen sterben. Es ist alles, was ich noch habe. Alles was mir noch bleibt um zu versuchen, das Biest endlich zu vertreiben, das sich in den tiefsten Schatten meiner Seele eingenistet hat, seine unsichtbaren Tentakel um meine Seele wickelt und ohne Unterlass versucht, sie mit sich in die Schwärze zu ziehen.

--

Albus fand Sirius entgegen seiner Erwartungen am Fuß der Treppe, wo dieser mit auf dem Rücken gekreuzten Händen beunruhigt auf und ab ging.

Als er ihn herunterkommen hörte hielt der Animagus jedoch sofort inne und sah zu ihm hoch. "Und?"

Albus lächelte ihm erheitert entgegen. "Obwohl ich nicht genau nachvollziehen kann wie, wird Severus' Magie sehr wahrscheinlich von selbst zurückkommen. Wahrscheinlich wollte Voldemort ihm und uns bloß einen Schrecken einjagen, oder er dachte, dass Severus sich mit der Aussicht ohne Magie zu leben, nicht erholen würde."

Sirius runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Ach ja?"

Albus stieg die Treppe ganz hinunter und legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter, bevor er den jüngeren Zauberer Richtung Wohnzimmer leitete. „Aber wir besprechen das alles lieber bei einer Tasse Tee und mit den anderen", sagte Albus, während er, wie ein Kind, das soeben in einem Süßigkeitengeschäft eingeschlossen worden war, grinste.

Etwas später saßen sie alle sechs in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer, die drei Schüler auf dem kurzen Sofa, respektive auf den Sesseln in Sirius' Fall und während Albus genüsslich an seiner Tasse Tee nippte, die er herbeigezaubert hatte, ignorierte Sirius die seine auf dem Tisch komplett und besah sich seine gefalteten Hände, die er auf seinen Knien liegen hatte. "So dann hat er sich also erinnert?"

"Er konnte zumindest sagen, welcher Fluch es war und welcher nicht. Dass er sich nicht mehr richtig erinnern wollte, ist verständlich. Ich bin bloß froh, dass seine Magie zurückkommt."

"Und warum sollte Voldemort ihn laufen lassen nachdem er ihn mit einem Fluch belegt hat, der absolut sinnlos ist, da er seine Wirkung verliert?" fragte Minerva.

Albus nickte gedankenvoll. „Das hat für mich erst auch keinen Sinn gemacht, aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr ergibt es eben doch einen Sinn. Harry hat in seiner Vision gesehen, dass Voldemort Severus brechen wollte. Nur ist Severus nicht jemand, den man einfach brechen kann. Dafür ist er zu abgestumpft und hat schon zu viel erlebt. Ich musste einige sehr seltene, alte Bücher auftreiben um die Flüche zu finden, die in Frage kamen. Jemandem die Magie zu entreißen ist sehr schwer. Voldemort kannte wohl nur den einen Fluch. Da er Snape brechen wollte, er aber augenscheinlich dies nicht erreichte, war es seine letzte Waffe. Er konnte relativ sicher sein, dass Severus den Fluch nicht kannte und da er wohl auch die Folter nicht überleben sollte, spielte es keine wirkliche Rolle, dass der Fluch später die Wirkung verlor." Dumbledore lächelte gequält. „Wahrscheinlich war er einfach frustriert, dass er sein Ziel nicht erreicht hatte. Leider ist ein frustrierter Voldemort ein noch bösartigerer Voldemort."

„Aber er hat uns gesagt, wo wir ihn finden", fiel Hermine ein.

"Weil er sicher nicht erwartet hat, dass Severus überlebt. Er wollte, dass wir uns vergeblich um ihn bemühen und er uns unter den Händen wegstirbt, indem er den Kampf aufgibt. Sirius und Harry, ihr habt seinen Zustand ja gesehen als ihr ihn fandet. Die meisten Menschen unterschätzen Severus' Sturheit und Widerstandsfähigkeit, aber da ist sehr viel mehr in Severus, als was man sieht."

Sirius murrte etwas unverständliches in seinen Bart.

"Was meinst du?"

Sirius funkelte ihm missmutig an. „Ist mir eigentlich egal, ob er die Magie zurück bekommt. Kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass es ihn wirklich interessiert hat."

Albus seufzte ob Sirius trotzigem Ton. „Natürlich tut es das. Severus ist ein stolzer Mann und die Tatsache, dass er seine Magie noch hat und so eventuell seine Hände geheilt werden können, werden ihm helfen, das Erlebte besser zu verarbeiten."

Sirius machte ein grunzendes Geräusch, das Albus sehr an seine Animagigestalt erinnerte. „Wie blind bist du eigentlich, Albus. Snape ist fertig. Ich weiß nicht wie und was man mit ihm gemacht hat, aber der ist total... ach ich weiß auch nicht was er ist, aber er ist es eben."

"Sirius, würdest du bitte etwas klarer werden?"

Der Animagus sprang von seinem Sessel hoch und begann wieder im Zimmer auf und abzugehen, die Augen aller Anwesenden auf sich gerichtet. „Verdammt ich weiß auch nicht. Ich habe fast das Gefühl, dass Snape in eine Depression verfallen ist."

Noch während er sprach, war Sirius stehen geblieben und seine Stimme hatte bei den letzten Worten einen verwunderten Tonfall angenommen, als wäre er selber erstaunt, was er da redete. Albus konnte dies gut nachvollziehen. Severus Snape und Depression in einem Satz waren absolut unpassend. Auch Ron schien diese Ansicht zu teilen, denn er schaffte es gerade noch ein gebelltes Gelächter halbherzig als Hustanfall zu tarnen, woraufhin ihm Hermine entrüstet einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. „Ron Weasley, das ist nicht lustig."

Albus bemerkte sehr wohl, dass die Wut von Harry und Hermine abgefallen waren und sie trugen nun einen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, den man schon fast als besorgt und wieder schuldig bezeichnen konnte. Er seufzte leise und sah wieder zu dem Animagus. „Sirius", Albus zog den Namen gedankenvoll in die Länge. „Severus hatte in seinem Leben wahrlich schon genug Grund um in Depressionen zu versinken, aber er ist nicht der Typ dazu. Er ist viel zu stolz und ein wahrer Slytherin. Wenn er verletzt ist, dann zieht er sich vielleicht kurz zurück um seine Wunden zu lecken, aber er wird immer nach einem Weg suchen um Genugtuung zu erhalten. Slytherins schlagen zurück. Das solltest du doch auch in der Zwischenzeit bemerkt haben." Ein Hauch Bedauern und auch Anklage schlich sich in Albus' Stimme. „Du und James wart oft nicht nett zu ihm und auch ich habe ihn in der Schule oft nicht genügend unterstützt. Aber all das hat ihn in seiner Weise stark gemacht. Severus hat in den letzten zwei Wochen Schlimmes erlebt, aber abgesehen von seinen Händen, die wir mit etwas Glück und Zeit sicher heilen können, und der Magie, die nun auch zurückkommt, hat er schon schlimmeres durchgemacht. Soviel ich von ihm erfahren habe, war deine Mutter im Vergleich zu seinem Vater ein liebender Elternteil. Severus war von den Menschen zurückgewiesen, die ihn eigentlich hätten lieben sollen. Er hatte kaum eine Erziehung, die diesen Titel verdient hätte. Was in der Schule ablief, das weißt du selber und dann hat sich der einzige Ausweg, der sich ihm damals bot, als sein schlimmster Fehler herausgestellt. Doch dies alles hat ihn nicht untergekriegt. Er hat sich noch jedes Mal zusammengerauft und ist wieder aufgestanden. Er wird es auch diesmal tun. Was ich tun kann, um ihm zu helfen, werde ich tun, doch ich befürchte, dass er selbst von mir nicht mehr Hilfe annimmt als absolut nötig."

"Du irrst dich", sagte Sirius stur. Albus fragte sich, ob der Gryffindor überhaupt realisierte, wie ähnlich er Severus in dem Aspekt überhaupt war. Dennoch gab es einen klaren Unterschied zwischen den Beiden.

"Du solltest nicht den Fehler machen, Severus mit Gryffindor Maßstäben zu messen, mein Junge."

"Das hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun!"

"Oh, doch, das hat es. Hör zu, Sirius. Kümmere dich nur weiterhin um Severus' körperliche Pflege, und überlass sein geistiger Zustand jemandem, der nicht eine solch schwierige Vergangenheit mit ihm hat. Severus ist ein sehr emotionaler und stolzer Mann und braucht einfach Zeit, aber er ist noch immer mit hoch erhobenem Kopf aus schwierigen Situationen herausgekommen. Er wird es auch dieses Mal."

Sirius' Frust wandelte sich nun klar in Wut, weil Albus seine anscheinenden Beobachtungen in seinen Augen nicht ernst genug nahm, doch Albus kannte den Slytherin einfach besser und was noch wichtiger war, er fühlte nicht solch eine Geringschätzung und Hass für den Mann. Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, was der andere Zauberer schon mitgemacht hatte und er hatte nicht genügend Respekt um ihm zugestehen zu können, dass er auch dies hier verarbeiten konnte.

"Albus, du wolltest doch den Kindern von unserem Plan erzählen", lenkte McGonagall aber dann das Gespräch von Snape weg. Albus dankte ihr innerlich. Er hatte im Moment keine Energie, sich mit Sirius zu streiten. Der Junge war fast genauso stur wie Severus, wenn er dachte, er sei im Recht. McGonagall verstand besser. Sie kannte Severus und dessen Hintergrundgeschichte fast genauso gut wie Albus selber.

Er nickte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu den drei Teenagern. „Was wisst ihr vom Orden des Phoenix?" fragte er.

Harry riss seine Augen von seinem, noch immer frustriert aussehenden Patenonkel und räusperte sich kurz. „Sie haben des öfteren einen Orden erwähnt und von dem, was wir wissen, muss es eine Art Widerstandsbewegung gegen Voldemort sein."

Wieder nickte Albus. „Der Orden wurde während Voldemorts erster Herrschaft gegründet. Da die Methoden des Ministeriums schon damals recht... unzureichend waren, haben sich einige idealistische Kämpfer zusammen getan, um organisiert gegen ihn vorzugehen."

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin und Sirius gehörten zu diesen Kämpfern?" fragte Hermine.

"Ja, das tun sie noch heute. Genauso wie Rons Eltern."

Ron, der soeben einen Schluck Tee aus seiner Tasse hatte trinken wollen, verschluckte sich und prustete den Tee wieder aus, was McGonagall mit einem missbilligenden Geräusch quittierte. „M... meine Eltern?" quiekte Ron ungläubig, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Albus musste lächeln. „Natürlich. Sie waren immer eine große Hilfe."

Rons Augen weiteten sich, als er versuchte sich seine gutmütigen, sicher in seinen Augen oft ,unspektakulären' Eltern als ,Kämpfer' vorzustellen. „Mom auch?"

Albus gluckste leise. „Sag mir nicht, du hast deine Mutter noch nie richtig wütend erlebt?"

"N...Natürlich", stotterte der Rothaarige. „Aber sie droht uns dann höchstens mit Abwaschen oder mit Garten jäten. Im schlimmsten Fall. Aber kämpfen? Mit richtigen Todessern?"

Auch Harry lachte nun leise. Albus folgte seinem Beispiel als sich unweigerlich das Bild einer wütenden Molly Weasley, die Voldemort mit einem Strafabwasch drohte, in seinen Kopf drängte.

"Mr. Weasley. Zeigen Sie etwas Respekt. Ihre Mutter ist ein sehr wichtiges Mitglied des Ordens und entgegen dem was Sie von ihr denken mögen, ist sie eine sehr begnadete Hexe und Kämpferin für das Licht."

Ron fing sich daraufhin wieder, aber so richtig ernst schien er Minervas Worte immer noch nicht nehmen zu können. Albus war das nur Recht so. Der Junge sah eine liebende, gütige Seele in seiner Mutter und wenn er nicht mit der sturen und hitzigen Hexe konfrontiert wurde, die seine Mutter in jüngeren Jahren gewesen war, dann war das mehr als gut.

"Auch Harrys Eltern waren Mitglieder, doch leider waren sie damals nicht unsere einzigen Verluste."

Dies ließ Harry sofort wieder ernst werden und er sah mit solch erwartungsvollen Augen auf Dumbledore, wie er sie nur hatte, wenn er Informationen über seine Eltern zu erhaschen hoffte.

"Wir haben seit damals auch einige neue Mitglieder. Unter anderem auch Severus Snape. Leider sind wir bei weitem nicht stark genug um einen offenen Krieg mit Voldemort anzufangen, deshalb haben wir uns auf Taktik verlegt." Er machte eine Pause und sah die Teenager ernst an. Um euch alles weitere zu erklären, muss ich etwas ausholen. Es begann, wie ich Harry schon erzählt habe, damit, dass wir Besuch aus der Zukunft bekamen. Um genau zu sein; es war Dobby, der eines Tages sehr verstört in meinem Büro auftauchte und uns erzählte, dass wir unbedingt einige Vorkehrungen treffen müssten, um nicht Harry ins Unglück zu stürzen."

Wie erwartet, öffnete Harry sofort überrascht seinen Mund um etwas darauf zu erwidern, doch Albus stoppte ihn mit einer erhobenen Hand. „Lass mich erst fertig erzählen, Harry." Sirius bewegte sich zu seinem Patensohn und legte ihm von hinten beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, ähnlich wie er es schon in Albus' Büro getan hatte, als der Direktor ihm einen Teil der Geschehnisse erzählt hatte. Er nickte dem Animagus, der sich inzwischen auch wieder etwas beruhigt zu haben schien, dankbar zu. Harry würde seine beruhigende Präsenz noch brauchen.

"Nach Dobby ging einiges schief im Jahr, das zwischen seiner und unserer Zeit lag. Es fing damit an, dass ein Ministeriumsmitglied Dementoren auf Harry gehetzt hat, was wir aber, da wir die Zeit und den Ort kannten, verhinderten. Außerdem wäre diese Person dann als Professor nach Hogwarts gekommen und hätte dort einige Entwicklungen in Gang gesetzt, die Voldemort in die Hände spielen sollten. Schlussendlich, und was für Harry am schlimmsten werden sollte, hatte der Dunkle Lord angefangen mit Harrys Geist zu spielen, was zu guter letzt jemandes Leben gekostet hatte. Dieser Tod hatte den Harry der Zukunft in eine tiefe Verzweiflung gestürzt. Dobby machte sich Sorgen und wollte dir helfen, Harry, darum warnte er uns und brachte uns das Gift."

Die drei Teenager sahen ihn mit großen Augen an, und Harry war etwas erbleicht. „Wer war gestorben?" fragte er mit einem gebrochenen Flüstern.

Albus antwortete nicht, aber sah bedeutungsvoll zu Sirius. Sofort fuhr Harry herum und sah angstvoll zu seinem Paten hoch. „Du..?"

Sirius nickte langsam und ernst und Albus sah, wie ein Schaudern den Jungen durchlief und er seine Fäuste ballte. Albus konnte sich der Ironie nicht ganz erwehren, dass sie das, was Dobby von Harry fernhalten wollten, nun doch nicht von ihm ferngehalten hatten. Weil er ihm nicht genug vertraut hatte, um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Es scheint, mein lieber Harry", sagte er langsam, „dass sich gewisse Fehler einfach nicht beheben lassen. Es gibt Leute, die behaupten, dass man die Vergangenheit nicht ändern kann. Dass das, was geschehen ist, nicht rückgängig gemacht werden kann. Vielleicht haben wir etwas verändert, vielleicht haben wir auch nur eine weitere Möglichkeit geschaffen, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass wir zwar einige Dinge, wie Sirius' Tod, die Einmischung des Ministeriums oder Voldemorts Einfluss auf deinen Geist verhindern konnten. Von dem was ich weiß, hat sich vieles so anders abgespielt, aber genau wie in der anderen Vergangenheit, passierten einige gleiche Fehler. Als würde uns das Universum verhöhnen, wiederholten sich einige fundamentale Dinge, die wir um alles in der Welt ändern wollten."

"Dinge?" fragte Ron.

"Ja. Dobby hat mir erzählt, dass ein falscher Glaube das Gute zu tun zu dem Desaster geführt hat. Wie auch jetzt. Ich habe Harry zuwenig vertraut, habe ihn zu viel schützen wollen und das hat beides Mal zu schlimmem geführt. Glücklicherweise können wir diesmal die Fehler richten. Das Gift hat nicht funktioniert, aber da der Orden davon ohnehin nicht informiert war, haben wir noch einen weiteren Plan entworfen. Eigentlich waren es Fred und George, die uns auf die Idee gebracht haben, mit einer ihrer neueren Erfindungen. Der Orden hat angefangen alle bekannten Todesserhäuser oder Treffpunkte, von denen wir wissen, abzuhorchen. Mit Magie und auch mit Muggel Technik. So haben wir Informationen über weitere Treffpunkte erhalten. Die Ordensmitglieder sind bereit und diejenigen unter uns, die Auror sind, haben einige weitere ihrer Kollegen, denen sie vertrauen können, aufmerksam gemacht in Bereitschaft zu bleiben. So haben wir nun schon eine imposante Menge von Kämpfern zusammen. Wir werden aber erst angreifen, wenn wir Voldemort relativ alleine erwischen können. Wir wollen ihn angreifen, wenn weniger Resistenz zu erwarten ist. Darum können wir nur geduldig darauf warten, dass einer der Todesser uns unfreiwillig einen Hinweis gibt."

Es war einen Moment still, in dem die drei versuchten das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Und das ist euer Plan?" fragte Ron schließlich.

Albus nickte.

"Und wenn ihr ihn nicht alleine erwischt, oder der Hinweis nie kommt?" fügte Hermine hinzu.

"Dann sind wir nicht weniger weit, als wenn wir nichts tun und auf ihn warten, etwas zu unternehmen."

"Und wie haben Sie Voldemort davon abgehalten, Harrys Geist zu manipulieren?" fragte Hermine erneut.

"Das war nicht einfach. Ursprünglich wollten wir ihn lehren, seinen Geist abzuschirmen, aber Dobby hat uns gesagt, dass wir das in der anderen Zeitlinie versucht haben, es aber nicht funktioniert hat. Warum wusste er auch nicht. Ich habe einen alten Zauber gefunden, der, gekoppelt mit dem Schutz seiner Mutter, diesen Job zu einem gewissen Teil übernimmt. Zwar nicht komplett, wie Harrys Visionen bestätigt haben, aber genug, dass Voldemort nicht auf diese Möglichkeit aufmerksam wurde."

Albus beschloss erst einmal zu warten, um Harry von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen. Natürlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, dass er dem Jungen nichts mehr verheimlichen wollte, aber es war auch nicht nötig, dass er es wusste. Sie würde sich auf jeden Fall erfüllen, ob er davon wusste, oder nicht. Davon war Albus überzeugt. Harry konnte sich nicht darauf vorbereiten. Er würde es nicht von dem Jungen geheim halten, aber im Moment war es nicht wichtig, dass er dies auch noch heute erfahren musste. Sollte der Junge erst einmal das verarbeiten, was er heute erfahren hatte.

-------------

T.B.C.

Danke an Shelley fürs BetaenJ

An unsere Reviewer:

**Patfoot's Mate:** Nun, wer versteht schon Voldemort. Auf jeden Fall liegt Albus weit daneben. Voldemort weiss, dass er Snape besiegt hat. Er wollte es ihm bloss noch einmal klar vor Augen führen, wer hier die komplette Macht über den anderen hat.

**Angel 1291:** Sirius besorgt? Nee, sicher nicht....

**Pe:** Alles wird gut für Snape? Wo hast du denn das gelesen?:-P

**Starspy:** Thanks for the compliment J Hope you keep on liking it.

**Dark Tascha:** Du scheinst uns langsam gut zu kennen :-P

**W'Erinaya:** Hihi. Das Kostüm steht dir gut, meine Liebe. Aber ich kann das ‚weiter, weiter' nur zurück geben, weißt du?

**Tina:** Wenn du dann hier bist um die Antwort zu lesen... Lieben Dank für Deine Worte. Freut uns, dass wir die richtigen Gefühle hervorrufenJ

**Lorelei Lee:** Ja, so einfach steckt der Snape das nicht weg, bloss scheint das diesmal die falsche Person überhaupt zu bemerken.

**Persephone Lupin:** Wie sind deine Prüfungen abgelaufen? Ich hoffe, dass du bald Zeit hast, wieder zu schreiben. Ich habe vier kids, und ich kenne das Problem, wegen dem streiten. Unter Tags zu schreiben ist so gut wie unmöglich. Puddidus heisst so was wie Überladung, aber genau erinnere ich mich auch nicht mehr. Ich habe es im Lateindix nachgesehen.

**Cloudshape:** Nun ist noch einiges mehr klar, wie es in Snape aussieht, bloss scheint das niemand zu bemerken. Snape ist viel zu gewannt seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Nur diesmal scheint es ihm auch wirklich schwer zu fallen.

**Singvogel:** Ja, aber ob da Sirius nicht recht gehabt hatte und es ihm egal ist?

**Bele:** Nein, du hast es komplett richtig verstanden. Kompliment. Albus ist zwar weise, aber manchmal in meinen Augen doch etwas blauäugig. Es ist diese Gegensätzlichkeit, die ihn so schwer zu schreiben macht.

**Miri:** Oh, man kann sich immer bessern und das weiss ich. Ich versuch es auch. Mein Ziel ist noch lange nicht erreicht und ich weiss auch um meine Schwächen. Das recherchieren gehört dazu und ich habe schon etliche fics gelesen, bei denen noch viel mehr Recherchen betrieben wurden. Du hast genau erkannt, worauf wir hinaus wollen. Snape wurde gebrochen. Und wenn das für jeden Menschen schlimm ist, dann muss so etwas für einen Charakter wie Snapes unüberwindbar erscheinen. Snape ist stolz und er scheint nur für dann einigermassen ausgeglichen, wenn er der Machthabende ist. Das zeigt sich auch damit, wie er seine Schüler behandelt. Wenn man seine Geschichte, oder das was wir davon kennen, betrachtet ist das kein Wunder. Ist dir auch schon aufgefallen, dass Snape nur dann wirklich ausrastet und herumschreit, wenn er seine Überlegenheit verliert? (Heulende Hütte, Denkarium, Sirius' Flucht...) Snape fühlt sich nur sicher, wenn er sich mächtiger fühlt als andere. So sehe ich das auf jeden Fall.

**Legolas:** Wir tun unser Bestes, schnell zu schreiben. Nachdem ich mit Dinu vor ein paar Tagen auch noch einige Detailfragen geklärt habe, sollte es nun wieder etwas schneller gehen, mit dem Updaten. Denkst du wirklich, dass Sirius uns Severus jemals ihre Feindschaft vergessen könnten?


	56. Hundebesuch

Kapitel 54

Hundebesuch 

2 1/2 Wochen später:

Der erste Frost hatte sich schon schwer über das Land gelegt, die Bäume hatten ihre letzten Blätter abgeworfen und der Himmel schien fast ununterbrochen mit einer dämmenden, weißen Schicht bedeckt.

Der Spätherbst hatte in Harry immer zweideutige Gefühle geweckt. Auf der einen Seite war dies die Zeit, in der seine Eltern gestorben waren, auf der anderen Seite hatte diese Jahreszeit mit ihrer Stille und der sich ankündigenden Kälte immer auch etwas tröstliches gehabt. In diesem Moment jedoch empfand er die Kälte einfach nur als... kalt.

Finger-und-Zehen-taub-werdend-und-ihn-schlottern-lassend-kalt.

Dass er sich gute fünf Meter über dem Boden auf einem Besen befand und der eisige Wind in sein Gesicht peitschte, half ihm auch nicht viel. Er blickte zu Ron hinüber, der zwei Meter von ihm entfernt schwebte. Der Blick des Rotschopfs war entschlossen geradeaus gerichtet. Er hatte die Hände um den Stiel eines Schulbesens, der auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, gekrallt und versuchte mit aller Macht das Klappern seiner Zähne zu unterdrücken.

Und dabei saßen sie noch keine fünf Minuten auf den Besen, hatten ihre Aufwärmrunden noch nicht begonnen und die Bälle waren noch immer fest in der Truhe unter ihnen verschlossen.

Das hier war der blanke Wahnsinn. Entschlossen lenkte Harry seinen Besen neben Rons.

„Hey, Ron, lass uns das Training verschieben. Es ist viel zu kalt", sagte er in einem, wie er hoffte, ermunternden und beruhigenden Tonfall.

„N-n-nein i-ich ge-e-he n-n-nicht zu d-d-der z-z-zurück!" antwortete Ron durch das Klappern seiner Zähne.

Harry seufzte. Allem Anschein nach vertrug Ron die Kälte noch weniger als er, aber sein berühmter Weasley Dickschädel wollte das natürlich nicht zugeben.

„So schlimm ist es doch auch nicht."

„D-das s-sagst d-du. S-s-snape hier, S-s-snape d-da. Man könnte meinen, dass sie in den f-fettigen Bastard verknallt ist." Durch die Heftigkeit seiner Wut schien Ron nun sogar das Schlottern einigermaßen in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Und man könnte meinen, dass _du_ eifersüchtig bist", hänselte Harry.

„WAA...? ICH...ABER GANZ BESTIMMT NICHT!!!!!!!" schrie Ron entrüstet. „Und dann noch auf Snape? Der Gedanke alleine ist echt widerlich."

„Sie ist einfach besorgt, nach dem was Sirius gesagt hat. Ich auch etwas, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Immerhin sind wir Schuld an der ganzen Sache."

Ron rümpfte die Nase. „Nun fang du nicht auch noch damit an. Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass er okay ist. Sache erledigt. Hör endlich auf darüber nachzudenken."

„Dumbledore hat sich auch schon..." Harry unterbrach sich, als Ron plötzlich aufkeuchte, den Blick, den er trotzig von Harry weggerichtet hatte, auf die Tribünen gerichtet.

„Ist der lebensmüde?"

Harry folgte Rons entsetztem Blick und tatsächlich, auf der Stufe zur untersten Tribüne saß ein großer schwarzer Hund, sah zu ihnen hoch und wedelte unbekümmert und glücklich mit seiner buschigen Rute.

Harry konnte es sich gerade noch verkneifen, den Namen seines Paten herauszurufen und sah sich stattdessen nervös um. Wenn bloß niemand sonst zusah. Aber die Tribünen waren leer, bis auf Sirius, der nun, da er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte, aufgestanden war und seine Rute noch enthusiastischer bewegte als zuvor. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie sehr die Instinkte des Hundes von Sirius Besitz nahmen, wenn er sich verwandelte, aber es sah ihm verdächtig danach aus, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen vor Freude zu bellen.

Bevor das jedoch passieren konnte, lenkte er seinen Besen nach unten und landete neben dem Hund, dicht gefolgt von Ron.

„Sirius, was tust du hier?" flüsterte Harry und schaute sich nervös um. Der große schwarze Hund hechelte und japste fröhlich.

„Schh, ruhig, sonst sieht dich noch jemand. Hier wimmelt es noch immer von Auroren", sagte Harry und legte eine Hand beschwörend auf die Schnauze des Hundes.

„Wir sollten hier verschwinden. Uns irgendwo verstecken", drängte Ron.

Harry nickte. „Lass uns zu Hagrid gehen. Dort kommen die Auroren nie hin."

„Kein Wunder bei dem Skelties, das er dort aufzieht", murmelte Ron.

Harry rümpfte die Nase. Hagrid hatte das junge Skelties verwundet gefunden und es war nun im Gehege neben seiner Hütte untergebracht. Obwohl das Geschöpf sicher angebunden war und Dumbledore einen Bannspruch über das Gehege gelegt hatte, der es unter Kontrolle hielt, war das Vieh so hässlich und angsteinflössend, dass sich jeder, der die Wahl hatte, von ihm fern hielt. Außer Hagrid natürlich, aber der hielt selbst eine riesige Spinne für hübsch.

„Okay. Aber vorsichtig. Geh du einige Meter vor und schau ob die Luft rein ist."

Ron nickte, klemmte sich seinen Besen unter den Arm und zusammen, den Hund immer neben sich, eilten die beiden Schüler die Treppe des Podiums hinunter.

Unten angekommen, hielten sie erst einmal inne und versteckten sich hinter einem der mit scharlachrotem Stoff bespannten Pfeiler.

„Niemand da", flüsterte Ron, nickte Harry noch einmal zu und begann mit ausladenden Schritten über den Rasen in die Richtung zu gehen, wo, wie Harry wusste, Hagrids Hütte in der Senke hinter einem flachen Hügel lag. Er erwartete nicht, dass sie auf jemanden trafen.

Der November war in diesem Jahr ungewöhnlich kalt und unfreundlich und wohl niemand ging freiwillig vor die Tür, wenn es nicht sein musste.

Sirius sah dem davoneilenden Ron hinterher und dann zu Harry hoch, bevor er Anstalten machte, dem Rotschopf zu folgen. Harry griff rasch in das dichte Nackenfell des Hundes und hielt ihn zurück, was dieser mit einem entrüsteten Winseln quittierte. „Nein, Schnuffel. Warte. Wir wissen nicht, ob Auroren in der Nähe sind."

In dem Moment hatte Ron die Anhöhe erreicht, sah sich erst angestrengt um und winkte ihm dann entwarnend zu.

„Komm, Sirius", sagte Harry, ließ den Hund los und joggte über den Rasen Ron entgegen, der sich weiterhin immer wieder mal umsah. Sirius folgte Harry mit federnden Schritten und sichtlichem Enthusiasmus, allerdings zuckten seine Ohren nervös und er hielt die Nase in der Luft, als ob er nach verräterischen Gerüchen suchte. Scheinbar hatte er die Gefahr nun auch verstanden. Harry merkte sich, dass er seinen Paten bei Gelegenheit mal ausfragen musste, wie das aussah mit seinem menschlichen Verstand, wenn er verwandelt war. Manchmal sah es so aus, als ob er als Schnuffel alles mitkriegte was passierte und seine menschliche Intelligenz und Entscheidungsfähigkeit schienen voll da zu sein, und in anderen Momenten erschien er einfach nur verspielt und sorglos wie ein echter Hund.

Er erreichte Ron, der ihm zunickte, und zusammen eilten sie zu Hagrids, etwas schief aussehender runden Hütte, die sie nun deutlich in der Senke vor sich nahe dem Wald sehen konnten.

Neben dem Haus, dort wo normalerweise die Gehege standen, war eine drei Meter hohe Bretterwand anstelle des Zauns errichtet worden. Harry runzelte die Stirn, dachte aber nicht weiter darüber nach. Wahrscheinlich war es bloß eine weitere Sicherheitsmassnahme.

Als sie sich der Hütte näherten, wurden sie von einem unheimlichen, kreischenden Geheule das sich anhörte wie von einem sterbenden Pferd und ihnen von hinter dem Wandzaun entgegendrang, empfangen. Harry unterdrückte ein Schaudern und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Noch bevor sie Hagrids Tür erreicht hatten, schwang diese auf und der Halbriese trat mit böse funkelnden kleinen Augen und einem langen Stock in der Hand über die Schwelle.

„Was wollt ihr Blutsauger denn schon wie... Oh, Harry und Ron? Ich dachte die Auroren.... Aber kommt doch rein."

Harry, Ron und der Hund drängten sich an Hagrid vorbei, der einen Schritt von der Tür zurücktrat.

Im Inneren der Hütte angekommen, stockte Harry erst einmal, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht die ersten Besucher waren. Sirius bellte überrascht und glücklich, als er Remus an dem runden Tisch sitzen sah. Der Werwolf lächelte ihnen entgegen und Dobby, der auf einem Stuhl daneben kniete, so dass gerade seine Nase und Mund über die Kante zu sehen waren, grinste breit.

„Harry Potter!" rief das kleine Wesen aus, sprang vom Stuhl und kam zu Harry geeilt, wo es vergnügt seine Hände fasste. „Dobby ist glücklich, Harry Potter Sir zu sehen."

„Lass dem Jungen Luft zum Atmen, Dobby", sagte Hagrid grummelig und scheuchte den Hauselfen wieder an seinen Platz zurück. „Ihr kommt gerade richtig zum Tee", wandte er sich an die Teenager.

„Was verschafft uns denn die Ehre eures Besuchs?" fragte sie Remus mit einem bedeutungsvollen und unzufriedenen Blick auf den Animagus.

Harry blickte auf den schwarzen Hund. „Das möchte ich auch gerne wissen, Sirius. Weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich es hier für dich ist?" blaffte er den Hund an.

Sirius hatte genug Anstand seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen, allerdings ignorierte er Harrys Frage. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ging er zu einem der Stühle, drehte ihn an der Lehne herum und ließ sich dann verkehrt herum drauffallen. Er kreuzte seine Arme über der Rückenlehne und sah irritiert zu seinem Patensohn hoch, aller Anschein von Freude, die er als Hund noch ausgestrahlt hatte, war verschwunden.

Harry fielen die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen seines Paten auf und der erschöpfte Eindruck, den er machte.

„Mach du mir das Leben nicht auch noch schwer, Harry."

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Remus sachte.

Sirius vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen. „Snape", sagte er nur, als würde der Name alle Geheimnisse der Welt erklären.

„Nervt er wieder?" fragte Ron mit einem Grinsen.

Remus warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Wann nervt der schon mal nicht", antwortete Sirius und Remus' vorwurfsvoller Blick wanderte von dem Rothaarigen zu dem Animagus.

„Hmm, gut...", sagte Hagrid etwas unsicher. „Möchtet ihr Tee?"

Harry wollte gerade antworten, als Sirius vom Stuhl hochsprang und anfing im kleinen Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, was sich als nicht so einfach erwies, da der Raum nicht viel Platz dazu bot mit all den Bottichen, Fallen und Behältern, die Hagrid rumstehen hatte. „Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus", schimpfte Sirius. „Albus sagt, dass wir ihn bald ins Hauptquartier verlegen können, und in der Zwischenzeit fällt der dumme Idiot komplett auseinander. Seit Wochen versuche ich das Albus klar zu machen, aber er will das natürlich nicht glauben. Snape ist fertig und man erwartet von mir, dass ich ihn wieder auf die Beine...."

Remus war ebenfalls aufgestanden, trat seinem Freund in den Weg und hinderte ihn mit einer Hand auf der Schulter am weitergehen. „Ganz ruhig Tatze. Beruhige dich erst mal und setz dich wieder hin."

Der Animagus seufzte noch einmal und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, aber diesmal richtig herum. Auf einen Wink von Hagrid folgten Harry und Ron seinem Beispiel und setzten sich auf die beiden einzigen noch freien Stühle, während Hagrid sich derweil wieder dem Kessel über dem Feuer zuwandte.

„Sirius", begann der Werwolf vorsichtig. „Bist du dir absolut sicher über Snapes geistigen Zustand?"

Sirius funkelte seinen Freund wütend an. „Du glaubst mir also auch nicht."

Remus besah sich kurz seine Hände auf der Tischplatte und sah dann seinem Freund direkt in die Augen. „Das sage ich nicht. Verständlich wäre es, aber es stimmt schon, dass ihm in seinem Leben viele hässliche Dinge passiert sind, die er relativ einfach abgeschüttelt hat. Er ist ein Mensch, der mit Wut reagiert und nicht mit Resignation. Das hat er schon immer. Für ihn gibt es nur zwei Meinungen und Möglichkeiten. Die seine und die falsche. Er ist die Inkarnation von Stolz, und Selbstmitleid hat er noch nie gezeigt, seit wir ihn kennen. Außerdem hat er, als ich ihn gesehen habe, nicht unbedingt den Eindruck auf mich gemacht, dass er in einer Depression versunken ist. Wie üblich hat er verbal um sich geschlagen."

„Professor Dumbledore meint, dass er in Ordnung ist", sagte auch Hagrid ohne sich vom Feuer wegzudrehen. „Dumbledore weiß es am besten."

„Ja", nickte auch Dobby. „Direktor Dumbledore weiß, was am Besten ist."

Harry fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling, als die Erwachsenen so persönliche Dinge von Snape diskutierten, jedoch war seine Neugier geweckt und er verhielt sich ruhig, damit sie nicht plötzlich bemerkten, was sie taten und ihn und Ron rausschmissen oder aber das Thema wechselten. Ein Seitenblick zu Ron zeigte ihm, dass der andere Gryffindor auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne gerutscht war und mit sichtlichem Interesse an den Lippen der Erwachsenen klebte.

„Dumbledore ist nicht allwissend", sagte Sirius. „Und auch ihr nicht. Ich kenne Snape schon lange und ich sage euch, dass er fertig ist. Er ist noch immer gemein und unausstehlich, das stimmt, aber dessen ungeachtet, irgend etwas an Snapes Verhalten stört mich. Etwas, das ich nicht richtig definieren kann, was aber lästig an meinen Gedanken knabbert, wann immer ich mit ihm rede. Snape ist nicht mehr Snape. Körperlich ist er zwar noch da, obwohl auch da ziemlich zerstört. Doch seine Art hat sich verändert. Er antwortet giftig, aber plump und ohne den üblichen Sarkasmus, oder aber er zieht sich komplett in sich selbst zurück. Und das schlimmste sind die Alpträume."

„Alpträume?" fragte Hagrid mit einem Blick über seine Schulter.

Sirius nickte. „Er gibt es zwar nicht zu und herrscht mich an, wenn ich ihn wecke, aber er hat kaum jemals einen ruhigen Schlaf. Bewegt sich viel und murmelt unverständliches Zeugs."

Für eine Weile sagten weder Hagrid noch Remus etwas und ihre Gesichter zeigten erste Zeichen von Zweifel. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Sirius Recht hatte? Immerhin hatte Harry am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, dass sich der Direktor tatsächlich manchmal irrte. Bloß Dobby schien überhaupt nicht von seiner Meinung abzubringen zu sein. Er schüttelte so vehement den Kopf, dass seine großen Ohren wild um seinen Kopf flappten. „Wenn Professor Dumbledore, Sir, sagt, Professor Snape ist in Ordnung, dann ist Professor Snape in Ordnung."

„Behalte ihn bitte im Auge, okay Tatze?" sagte Remus schließlich leise. „Mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun. Wenn es sich rausstellt, dass du Recht hast, dann müssen wir ihm da durchhelfen. Professionelle Hilfe kommt nicht in Frage. Er ist immerhin nach wie vor ein geflüchteter Verbrecher."

Sirius hatte den Blick auf seinen Schoss gesenkt und nickte mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Es wird immer schlimmer. Nun auch noch Aufpasser. Warum ver-avada kedavrad mich niemand und erlöst mich von meinen Leiden?"

Remus gluckste leise. „Wie sieht es mit der Magie aus?"

Sirius zuckte mit der linken Schulter. „Geht besser. Wir schaffen es nun bis zur Zimmertür, bevor wir eine Reaktion feststellen. Dann wird es aber heftig."

„Huh?" fragte Ron.

Sirius wollte antworten, wurde aber von Hagrid unterbrochen, der drei weitere Tassen Tee vor die Neuankömmlinge auf den Tisch stellte. Entgegen seiner üblichen Gewohnheit fragte er nicht, ob sie Kekse wollten. Scheinbar hielt er die Diskussion, genau wie Harry auch, für zu wichtig um Sirius weiter als nötig abzulenken.

„Wie ihr wisst, löst sich die Wirkung von Voldemorts Fluch von selbst auf", antwortete Sirius.

„Leider wissen wir nicht, wie schnell, also haben wir angefangen seine Reaktion auf Magie zu testen", fuhr Remus fort. „Wir haben mit einem einfachen Lumos angefangen und sind mit dem magisch aktivierten Zauberstab ins Haus gekommen, während Poppy Snape überwachte. In den letzten Wochen haben wir uns konstant näher an sein Zimmer wagen können, bevor er auf die Magie reagiert hat. Das Ganze ist sehr nervenaufreibend und anstrengend. Vor allem für Severus. Sobald die Magie zuviel für ihn wird, gerät sein Kreislauf außer Kontrolle. Die Magie greift dann sein Herz an. Im Moment behandelt ihn Poppy weiterhin mit Muggelmedikamenten, aber sie sagt, dass sie erneut Zaubertränke ausprobieren will, sobald er die Magie nah bei sich ertragen kann."

„Was bedeutet, dass wir ihn hoffentlich bis Weihnachten ins Hauptquartier bringen können und ich mit Harry anständig Weihnachten feiern kann. Und selbst wenn nicht, dann verbringen wir halt die Ferien in der Hütte", sagte Sirius und blickte auf Harry. „Du wirst mich doch in den Weihnachtsferien besuchen kommen, nicht?"

Ron öffnete den Mund, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor. „Ich habe schon Ron versprochen mit ihm zum Fuchsbau zu gehen", sagte er etwas zerknirscht. Er wollte seinen Paten nicht verletzen und das enttäuschte „Oh", und das Zusammensacken seiner Schultern zeigte ihm, dass er genau das tat.

„Aber wir könnten ja nach den Feiertagen einige Zeit zusammen verbringen", sagte er schnell.

Sirius seufzte und nickte, wirkte aber immer noch etwas enttäuscht. „Moony?" wandte er sich an seinen Jugendfreund. „Kommst wenigstens du?"

Remus schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Zu Weihnachten ist Vollmond und ohne Wolfsbanntrank..."

Eine ungemütliche Stille legte sich über die Anwesenden und nur Rons nervöses Scharren mit einem seiner Füße war zu hören.

Harry wusste, wie enttäuscht sein Pate war. Scheinbar hatte er schon fest mit Harrys Anwesenheit in den Ferien gerechnet. Es war beinahe körperlich fühlbar und er hasste es, den Mann, der mehr als alle anderen ein Bedürfnis, und sicher auch Recht auf Gesellschaft und Zugehörigkeit hatte, zu enttäuschen. Aber er hatte seinem besten Freund sein Wort gegeben und das würde er nicht brechen.

„Vielleicht haben sie Snape ja bis dahin schon verlegt und dann kannst du sicher auch in den Fuchsbau kommen, richtig Ron?" fragte er schnell. Ron nickte andeutungsweise.

Sirius zwang sich ein gequältes Lächeln aufs Gesicht. „Ist schon gut, Harry. Wir haben noch viele Weihnachten und sonstige Feiertage, die wir zusammen verbringen können. Wahrscheinlich ist Snape bis dann eh noch nicht transportfähig und mit ihm zusammen wäre es ja auch nicht so lustig."

Harry wusste, dass er mindestens so unglücklich aussah wie Sirius.

Ron räusperte sich leise. „Vielleicht solltest du lieber zu Sirius gehen, Kumpel", sagte er leise.

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. „Nein, Ron. Ich habe es dir und deiner Mutter versprochen."

Ron winkte ab. „Ach, was solls. Mom wird es verstehen. Wir sehen uns das ganze Jahr jeden Tag. Auch wenn ich dann halt als einziges Opfer für die Scherze der Zwillinge herhalten muss, das werde ich auch noch überleben", grinste er.

Harry fragte sich, ob er das Grinsen nur spielte, aber es schien sehr offen und echt.

„Komm schon, Kumpel. Du solltest endlich einmal deinen Paten etwas besser kennen lernen können. Aber vielleicht könntest du mir deinen Tarnumhang für die Ferien leihen. Ich will endlich einmal die Oberhand über Fred und George behalten und sie ihre eigene Medizin spüren lassen." Er zwinkerte Harry schalkhaft zu und sein Grinsen wuchs noch in die Breite und steckte Harry unwillkürlich an.

„Deal. Aber bring ihn mir ja wieder zurück. Und ich will Details hören, okay?"

Ron lachte laut. „Okay." Er wandte sich zu Sirius um. „Und du erzählst ihm von den Scherzen, die ihr damals Snape gespielt habt. Ich will auch was zum Lachen haben."

Sirius grinste nun auch wieder, beugte sich auf seinem Stuhl vor und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, Ron."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Riesendank an Shelley fürs betaen und an Persephone Lupin und Ermione für ihre Hilfe, und natürlich an alle, die beim Snapetreffen waren und mich metaphorisch in den A...llerwertesten getreten haben, schneller weiter zu schreiben:-P.

Und bevor ihr euch beschwert, dass das updaten so lange gebraucht hat (sorry deswegen), die nächsten zwei Kapitel sind fertig und werden in den nächsten Tagen hochgeladen.

_An die Reviewers:_

**Patfoot's mate:** Voldemort hatte seine Gründe, wobei es nicht eigentlich der Fluch war, der zählte.

**Angel 1291:** Nee, gar nicht besorgt... Find ich auch toll, wegen der spanischen Übersetzung, und nun auch noch auf französisch und das Beste... Eventuell eine Illustration von Myrasaki:-D

**Pe: **Alles wird gut? Wer hat denn das gesagt? ;-P

**Starsby:** Thanks. Are you German?

**Dark-Tasha:** Ob er es endlich geschafft hat? Ich fürchte nein.

**W'erinaya:** Ja, Sirius merkt sogar sehr viel mehr als man ihm zutrautJ

**Tina:** Ich hoffe, du warst zufrieden, als Sirius zurückkam.

**Lorelei Lee:**  Dumbledore meint es gut, aber leider...

**Persephone Lupin: **Noch einmal lieben Dank für deine Hilfe bei meinen fics und vor allem für die englische Übersetzung.

**Kirilein: **Hihi. Und stell dir mal vor, wie Molly Voldemort mit erhobenem Wallholz hinterher rennt.

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Wow, was für ein Nickname! Lieben Dank für Deine lieben Worte.

**Legolas:** Lol. Würde wohl sehr lange dauern. Leider steht der ganze Plot schon lange fest.

**Lili-Marie:** Wahnsinn. Lieben Dank für dein liebes Review.

**L'Ciel:** Lieben Dank auch für dein Review. Hoffe Du hast das Extra Kapitel erhalten.

**Carika:** Sorry für das warten. Jetzt geht es schneller voran.

**Majin Sakuko:** Hast recht mit dem zweiten Fall.

Das mit den Kommas kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Ich stehe auf komplettem Kriegsfuss mit Kommas.

Ich mag Vegeta UND Yamchu:-P Oldman war klasse, was man leider vom Script des dritten Films nicht sagen kann.

Bitte keinen Goatie. Ich konnte mich auch mit Film-Lupins Schnurrbart nicht anfreunden. Wenn ein Charakter solch Gesichtsfell hat, dann hätte es JKR sicherlich beschrieben, nicht?

**Marleen:** Thanks for your well-wishing. My inspiration is back and with the difficult part written, it should flow more smooth from now on.

****

**Arifilia:** Danke für das super Kompliment. Oh ja. Das Treffen hat mich echt inspiriert. Das war so toll dort. Wir waren zu neunt und es wurde viel diskutiert und gelacht. Von nun an also etwas häufiger.

Ich hoffe nur, dass ich den jetzigen Standart beibehalte:-D


	57. Alpträume:

Kapitel 55:

_Alpträume:_

_„Bitte, böser Mann. Tu mir nicht weh."_

_Die grossen, rehbraunen Augen waren überschwemmt mit Tränen. Tränen, die die runden Wangen des Kindes herunterliefen. Die Stimme des Mädchens zitterte und wurde von Schluchzern zerrissen, als sie ihn anflehte. Pure Angst lag darin. Angst davor, dass man ihr weh tun könnte. Angst vor dem, was sie gesehen hatte und nicht verstand. Angst vor dem instinktiven Wissen, dass etwas schreckliches mit ihr passieren würde, etwas, das sie in ihrer kindlichen Unschuld nicht begreifen konnte._

_Er kniete auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden, vor sich eine zerbeulte Schüssel mit angeschimmeltem, madenverseuchtem Brot. Er wusste, dass er Hunger haben sollte, doch im Moment herrschte Abscheu vor. Abscheu und die Angst vor dem, von dem sein Unterbewusstsein wusste, dass es passieren würde._

_Er konnte das nicht essen. Sein Magen würde rebellieren, und das Kind würde sterben._

_Eine höhnisch lachende Stimme hallte von überall her auf ihn ein. Mit einem Messer in der Hand erschien Malfoy hinter dem Kind und schnitt ihm mit einer einzigen Bewegung die Kehle auf. Die mit Tränen gefüllten Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, Überraschung und Schmerz und aus dem Schnitt am Hals des Mädchens drang ein Schwall Millionen kleiner, weisser Maden. Die Flut hörte nicht auf und bewegte sich wie eine weisse, dicke Welle über den Boden auf Severus zu. Mit einem Schrei sprang Severus auf und stolperte zurück, nur um auf seinen Hintern zu fallen. Die Woge sich windender kleiner Maden bewegte sich immer näher auf ihn zu und Severus rutschte auf dem Hosenboden so weit zurück, bis eine Wand hinter ihm jedes weitere Zurückweichen unmöglich machte._

_Sie würden ihn gleich erreichen und ihn unter sich begraben, ihn durchlöchern und lebendig auffressen._

_In hilfloser Panik schlug er die Hände über den Kopf und machte sich so klein wie möglich, indem er seine Beine eng an den Körper zog._

* * *

Es war zwei Tage nach Beginn der Weihnachtsferien und Harrys Ankunft in der Hütte. Sehr zu Sirius' Frust hatte Poppy noch nicht das Okay dafür gegeben, Snape zu verlegen, obwohl er inzwischen schon wieder Magie in nächster Nähe und schwache Zaubertränke vertrug. Sie sagte, dass er erst genügend Toleranz bilden müsse, um den Portschlüsseltransport gut zu überstehen. Natürlich hatten sich die Auroren auch erst einen Tag vor den Ferien von der Schule zurückgezogen, weil ein gewisser Mundungus Fletcher in gewissen Kreisen ein Gerücht gestartet hatte, dass Snape wiederholt in der Nockturngasse gesichtet worden sei, woraufhin es auch plötzlich weitere Zeugen gab, die ihn hinter einer dunklen Ecke oder in einer schummrigen Gasse verschwinden gesehen haben wollten.

Jetzt, wo die Häuser der Todesser alle verkabelt waren und der Orden nach keinen neuen möglichen Verstecken mehr suchte, konnten die Mitglieder sich wieder der Lösung der ,weniger dringlichen' Aufgaben, wie dem Snape-Problem widmen. Vor allem Tonks' Fähigkeiten halfen dabei enorm. Dennoch war Sirius mehr als frustriert. Da hätten er und sein Patensohn zum ersten Mal zwei ganze Wochen lang zusammen verbringen können, und stattdessen musste er alle Naselang zu Snape, weil der noch nicht weit genug war um transportiert werden zu können. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte Sirius geschworen, dass der fettige Mistkerl es absichtlich machte.

Diesmal waren Harry und er gerade bei einer Partie Schach, als sie einen Schrei, gefolgt von einem polternden Geräusch aus Snapes Zimmer hörten.

„Verdammt, hat man hier nie Ruhe", fluchte Sirius, noch während er aufsprang und in Richtung des Zimmers lief, dicht gefolgt von Harry.

Die Szene, die sie in Snapes Zimmer antrafen, liess sie jedoch brüsk anhalten. Der Zaubertränkemeister sass gegen die Wand gepresst am Boden, beide Hände schützend über seinem Kopf, leise wimmernd und am ganzen Körper zitternd.

„Was...", begann Harry geschockt.

„Alptraum. Verdammt noch mal", antwortete Sirius nur knapp und bewegte sich auf den am Boden kauernden Mann zu. „Snape! Wach auf!" befahl er, noch während er ging. Snape reagierte nur, indem er sich noch kleiner zu machen versuchte und lauter wimmerte. Sirius sah kurz zu Harry, der noch immer bei der Tür stand und mit offenem Mund und sichtlich erschüttert auf seinen Zaubertränkelehrer starrte.

Sirius beugte sich hinunter und schüttelte Snape unsanft an der Schulter. „Wach endlich auf.... SNAPE!"

Endlich hörte das Wimmern auf. Snape senkte zögernd die Hände und starrte Sirius an, während langsam Wiedererkennen in die weit aufgerissenen Augen trat.

„Black?" Snapes Stimme zitterte noch immer und er schien für einen Moment unsicher, ob er wirklich Sirius vor sich hatte, oder ob er noch immer im Traum gefangen war. Er sah sich um, und beim Anblick von Harry verzog sich sein Gesicht in Sekundenbruchteilen in eine wütende Fratze, als er wieder in die Realität ausserhalb des Alptraumes stürzte. „Was tut ihr hier?" fauchte er.

„Glaube mir, wir haben auch keine Lust, zum Händchenhalten zu kommen, wenn du schlecht träumst, Snape", antwortete Sirius genauso unfreundlich und Snape senkte kurz den Blick, aber erwiderte nichts darauf.

Endlich kam auch Leben in Harry und er eilte zu Snape und kniete sich an dessen Seite nieder. „Kommen Sie Professor. Wir helfen Ihnen wieder zurück ins Bett." Er hielt dem am Boden sitzenden Mann eine Hand hin als Friedensgeste, wohl wissend, dass Snape sie mit seinen verletzten Händen nicht nehmen konnte, doch der Zaubertränkemeister starrte ihn nur hasserfüllt an.

„Ich brauche garantiert nicht deine Hilfe, Potter. Was wagst du überhaupt hier zu sein? Und wenn du der letzte Mensch in der Welt wärst, wollte ich deine Hilfe nicht! HAU VERDAMMT NOCHMAL AB ODER ICH SCHWÖRE DIR, DASS DU ES BEREUEN WIRST JEMALS HIER IN DAS ZIMMER GEKOMMEN ZU SEIN!"

Harry zog die dargebotene Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Ja sicher. Leere Drohungen, Snape, und mit deinen Füssen und Händen schaffst du es bestimmt alleine zurück ins Bett", bemerkte Sirius sarkastisch, wenn auch mit weniger Schärfe als zuvor. „Oder willst du hier auf dem Boden sitzen bleiben? Das kannst du schon mal vergessen. Nicht nachdem ich mir zig Nächte um die Ohren schlagen musste, damit du nicht wund liegst. Harry, nimm seinen anderen Arm." Mit diesen Worten, und bevor Snape reagieren konnte, hatte er sich schon unter Snapes linken Arm eingehakt und zusammen mit Harry, der Snapes rechten Arm nahm, hob er den verletzten Zauberer auf die Füsse und trug ihn mehr als er ihn stützte zurück zu seinem Bett, wo sie ihn auf der Kante sitzen liessen, nachdem Harry mit seinem Zauberstab die zerknüllten Bettlaken in Ordnung gebracht hatte.

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen und schien durch die Bewegung und die Teilbelastung seiner Füsse starke Schmerzen zu haben. Seine Atmung kam schwer und gepresst. Kraft hatte er noch immer kaum und war nach wie vor viel zu leicht für seine Körpergrösse, stellte Sirius fest.

„Ihr verdammten Bastarde. Ihr müsst das ja wahnsinnig geniessen", keuchte Snape und Sirius lächelte nur, erwiderte aber nichts. Sie halfen dem anderen Mann sich hinzulegen und Snape war zu erschöpft um sich gegen sie zu wehren.

Harry deckte den noch immer schwer atmenden Zauberer mit dem Leintuch zu und Sirius mass ein paar Tropfen einer Flüssigkeit aus einer Phiole auf einen Teelöffel, der noch von den letzten Kräftetropfen auf dem Nachttisch lag.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry und Snape sah ebenfalls auf und beäugte die Phiole mit skeptischem Blick.

„Das ist ein Trank um traumfrei schlafen zu können."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich kurz, als er verstand.

„Aber Sirius, werden wir ihm damit nicht schaden? Madame Pomfrey hat noch keine zusätzlichen Tränke freigegeben."

„Ich habe wenig Lust, noch einmal beim Schachspiel gestört zu werden und Snape dann wieder ins Bettchen bringen zu müssen."

„Habe ich etwa nach euch gerufen? Wenn ich könnte, würde ich euch beiden für eure Einmischung einen Fluch an den Hals hexen, damit ihr das nie vergesst", drohte Snape wieder sehr wütend.

Sirius lächelte nur und sah dann seinen Patensohn an. „Geh du nur mal vor. Ich komme hier jetzt alleine klar."

Harry nickte und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Sirius wandte sich wieder Snape zu.

„Mach kein Theater, Snape, und nimm die Tropfen. Ich habe nicht vor, mir die wenigen Tage, die ich mit Harry zusammen verbringen kann, durch deine Alpträume vermiesen zu lassen. Und dir machen sie sicherlich genauso wenig Spass."

Snape warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu, liess sich aber die Tropfen ohne Gegenwehr verabreichen. Danach drehte er sich wortlos und mit einiger Mühe und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Seite, weg von Sirius.

Dieser runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor er den Löffel wieder hinlegte und aus dem Zimmer trat.

Sirius hatte sehr wohl den Ausdruck von Erleichterung in Snapes Augen gesehen, als er den Trank abgemessen hatte. Er fühlte sich leicht schuldig bei dem Anflug von Genugtuung, die ihn überkam. Aber es zeigte sich immer mehr, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, und das Gefühl, etwas bemerkt zu haben, was sogar dem grossen Albus Dumbledore nicht aufgefallen war, war an sich schon eine so seltene Sache, dass er es so richtig auskosten wollte. Die Dämonen, die den Mann verfolgten, mussten in der Tat schlimm sein. Sie schienen hart an Snapes Zurechnungsfähigkeit zu zerren und hatten seine Zuversicht und Widerstandskraft schon lange zerfressen. Nicht, dass ihn Snape dabei gross kümmern würde. Von solchen Dämonen konnte auch er ein Liedchen singen. In Askaban, mit Dementoren vor der Zellentür, war der Schlaf selten alptraumfrei gewesen. Aber er hatte Recht, und Albus Dumbledore hatte sich geirrt. Er war in der Zwischenzeit vollkommen überzeugt davon. Jetzt brauchte er es nur noch dem Direktor zu beweisen.

Er fragte sich, warum es nur ihm aufzufallen schien, dass Snape sich seltsam verhielt. Okay, es waren Kleinigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel seine Antworten, die so im Gegensatz standen zu dem Sarkasmus und den scharfen Worten, mit denen der Zaubertränkemeister früher immer um sich geworfen hatte. Das musste es wohl sein. Sirius reizte ihn sogar absichtlich, doch Snape ging kaum darauf ein. Er war in eine komplett defensive Haltung verfallen und das kannte Black nicht von ihm.

Nun, der Mann hatte mit seiner charmanten Art selbst dafür gesorgt, dass sich niemand freiwillig die Mühe machte, ihn näher kennen zu wollen, um solche Dinge zu bemerken.

Sirius fluchte unterdrückt auf. Er redete sich immer ein, dass ihm Snapes Befinden absolut egal war, aber er wusste innerlich, dass dies nicht hundertprozentig den Tatsachen entsprach. Ein Teil von ihm, der Teil, den er am liebsten abschalten wollte, hatte zum ersten Mal nicht das Bedürfnis dem Mann wirklich zu schaden. Es wäre, wie wenn man einen Welpen treten würde, und dieser Gedanke war sehr irritierend. Verdammt, wenn er nicht aufpasste, dann würde er eines Tages noch wirklich Bedauern für Snape empfinden. Wie weit würde er noch sinken? Musste an den zwölf Jahren Askaban liegen. Anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären.

T.B.C.

A/N Etwas kurz, diesmal, ich weiss. Dafür gehen die Updates nun etwas schneller vonstatten:-D

Betaed by Shelley.

Danke auch an Angel und Persephone Lupin für ihre konstruktiven Inputs.

An die Reviever:

**Lorelei Lee:** LOL. Gut muss ich selber nicht mehr übersetzen, Persephone kann das ohnehin viel besser als ich, und da ich ja kein Spanisch kann und mein Französisch gut zum reden, lesen oder TV schauen ist, aber nie zum schreiben, würde es die beiden anderen Übersetzungen gar nicht geben. Danke für die lieben Worte.

**W'erinaya:** Ich frage mich wirklich, wo der Hund anfängt und wo Sirius aufhört, wenn er verwandelt ist. Im Buch scheinen sich die Charaktere etwas zu verschmelzen. Sirius reagiert oft wie ein instinktgeleiteter Hund, ist aber sicherlich intelligent wie ein Mensch.

**Persephone Lupin:** Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne Dich machen würde. Die letzten Kapitel waren wieder einmal grandios. Ich habe das vorletzte auch noch nicht hochgeladen, da es noch nicht durch die Betas ist. Habe es aber erst gerade losgeschickt, da ich zu viel um die Ohren hatte, um etwas am Computer zu machen. Sogar meine Mails blieben liegen. Seufz

**Kirilein:** Och, der gute Dobby. Immer so vertrauensselig...;-P

**Pe:** Etwas mehr Snape in diesem Kapitel, aber dafür wieder nicht im nächsten.

**Arifilia:** Das kannst Du laut sagen, Interlaken sei Dank. Die, die dort waren haben auch schon mehr gesehen als ihre Abstinenzler :-P Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, die drei nächsten Kapitel mitzunehmen. Das darauffolgende ist übrigens auch schon fast fertig, muss es nur noch etwas überarbeiten. (P.S. Nächstes Jahr gibt es wieder ein Treffen;-P)

**Thorin Eichenschild:** LOL. Na, du weißt ja scheinbar auch schon ein wenig. Nun, sooo bald ist die fic nun auch noch nicht fertig, aber wir nähern uns langsam der Endphase. Den Faden nicht zu verlieren ist nicht so schwer, da ich ja immer weiterschreibe. Nur eben nicht immer anschliessend. Die ‚Heilungsszenen' waren schwer, glaubhaft herüberzubringen. Nun geht es wieder einfacher.

**XiaoGui:** Lieben Dank für Deine Worte und Dein Review:-D Hat mich sehr gefreutJ

**L'Ciel:** Ich schick das Extra-Kapitel gleich los. Auch Dir lieben Dank für die lieben Worte:-D

**Bele:** Nee, ist er nicht:-P Ja, es war ein geniales Treffen. Im nächsten Jahr wird es übrigens wiederholt:-D

**Lili-Marie:** Ja, leider müssen manchmal solche Info-Kapitel sein, auch wenn ich versuche sie rar zu halten und nötige Informationen in die Handlung mit einzuweben. Ich bin eine der wenigen HP-Fans, die Beide sehr mögen, Sirius und Severus. Die zwei sind sich verdammt ähnlich. Beide sehr unreif und emotional. (Psst, sag ihnen bloss nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe:-P)

**Patfoot's mate: **Sirius IST ein Holzkopf (manchmal) genau wie Snape. Da haben wir mal wieder ein weiteres Beispiel, wie sehr die Beiden sich ähneln, nicht? Sirius neigt zu negativen Handlungen, weil er unüberlegt ist und Snape neigt zu negativen Handlungen, weil er einen Hang zum Fiessein hat.


	58. Endlich erlöst

Kapitel 56

_Endlich erlöst!_

Sirius fand Harry in der Küche am Tisch sitzend, seinen Blick nachdenklich vor sich auf die Holzplatte gerichtet, von der er abwesend mit seinem Nagel einen imaginären Fleck wegkratzte.

Sirius seufzte und setzte sich seinem Patensohn gegenüber. Der Junge sollte wirklich nicht hier sein und solche Szenen beobachten müssen. Aber sein egoistisches Selbst war dennoch froh, dass er etwas Zeit mit James' Sohn verbringen konnte. Wenn bloss Snape nicht hier wäre...

„Was war los mit ihm?" fragte Harry schliesslich die Tischplatte vor ihm.

„Er hatte wahrscheinlich einen Flashback oder einen Alptraum. Oder beides. Ich weiss es nicht. Aber er wird wohl während seiner Gefangenschaft genug neue Munition bekommen haben damit es für ein paar Jahre Alpträume reicht."

Harry sah nun zu ihm hoch und in seinen Augen stand eine seltsame Mischung aus Schuld und Verwirrung. „Als ich ihm gestanden habe, dass ich es war, der ihn verraten hat, hat er recht gefasst reagiert und es sogar recht gelassen genommen... jedenfalls für seine Verhältnisse. Damals hätte ich mit einem Wutanfall gerechnet. Doch nun wollte ich ihm nur helfen, wie auch du, und er ist komplett ausgerastet und schreit um sich."

Sirius hielt mit Bedauern den Blick seines Patensohnes. Nein, der Junge sollte wirklich nicht hier sein. „Nun..." Er zögerte einen Moment. „Snape mag sich zwar als furchtloses Ekel hinstellen, aber ich glaube er hat Angst vor uns."

„Angst?" Harrys Augen schienen vor Unglauben immer grösser zu werden.

Sirius nickte und seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem betretenen Flüstern. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er dies jemals von Snape sagen würde, aber in den Stunden, in denen er über seinen ‚Patienten' nachdachte und überlegte, wie er Albus beweisen konnte, dass er Recht hatte, war er zu einigen eher unangenehmen Schlussfolgerungen gelangt. Einige Dinge, die eigentlich Snapes von Natur aus schon misstrauischem Charakter sehr entsprachen. Gewisse Geschehnisse aus ihrer Kindheit, über die er auch schon stolzer gewesen war, liessen diese Erkenntnis nur noch wahrscheinlicher erscheinen. „Dass du ihn verraten hast, hat er von dir erwartet. Schliesslich bist du James Potters Sohn. Dass wir ihm helfen wollen, kauft er uns nicht ab. Er hat leider auch nicht viel Grund dazu."

„Warum? Wegen der Sache mit der Heulenden Hütte?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nur. Weißt du, Snape war nicht sehr beliebt in der Schule und James und ich haben ihn absolut nicht gemocht und es ihn auch fühlen lassen. Er war auch ein zu einfaches Ziel. Unbeliebt, ungepflegt und fies. Und der fettige Idiot ist auch immer auf unsere Streiche eingegangen und hat sich gerächt und zwar so, dass es wirklich weh tat und an der Grenze zur dunklen Magie war. Aber wir waren zu viert, okay, zu dritt, da Remus so gut wie nie mitgemacht hat. Dennoch, wir waren immer drei gegen einen und wir haben einige fiese Dinge getan und Snape vor der ganzen Schule blossgestellt. Damals fanden wir es auch noch lustig, ihn vor den ganzen anderen Schülern kopfüber hängen zu lassen und ihm die Unterhose auszuziehen. Wir haben alles damit gerechtfertigt, dass der Blödmann es verdient hat. Er war der gemeine Slytherin, der keine Skrupel zu kennen schien und wir wollten ihm weh tun. Er hatte immerhin einen noch mieseren Charakter als Draco Malfoy. Und dann war ja auch noch die Sache mit der Hütte, wobei er hätte getötet werden können. Snape ist sich sicher, dass ich ihm, genau wie früher, jederzeit wieder in den Rücken fallen werde, und da du James Sohn bist, erwartet er dies auch von dir.

„Aber er hat euch ja auch provoziert", betonte Harry, der während seiner Erzählung von der ausgezogenen Hose etwas bleicher geworden war. „Hätte er dies nicht gemacht, dann hättet ihr ihn auch in Ruhe gelassen. Ich meine, Malfoy provoziert mich ja auch andauernd."

Sirius senkte den Kopf, plötzlich nicht mehr dazu fähig in die hoffnungsvollen und vertrauenden Augen seines Patensohnes zu sehen, und er fühlte zu seinem Unwillen, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sollte er den Jungen anlügen? Harry bräuchte bloss Remus, oder noch schlimmer, Snape selber zu fragen und dann wäre er für immer unglaubwürdig in den Augen seines Patensohnes. „Ehrlich gesagt, wir brauchten nicht immer eine Provokation um ihn anzugreifen", fing er zögernd an und versank in seine eigenen Erinnerungen an James, die Herumtreiber und die wohl beste Zeit in seinem Leben mit wahren Freunden immer um ihn. „Wir waren jung und Snape war unser ausgesuchter Feind, der dazu da war von uns fertig gemacht zu werden. Wir waren beliebt und galten als cool, wenn wir ihm mal wieder eins auswischten. Wir gingen auch schon mal auf ihn los aus dem einfachen Grund, weil wir es konnten, oder, wie die Sache mit der Unterhose, um die anderen zu beeindrucken." Er sah auf und suchte nach Verständnis über blödes Teenagergehabe in den Augen des Jungen aber fand bloss Abscheu und Schock darin.

Sirius fluchte innerlich. Irgendwie hatte sich die ganze Geschichte nicht so angehört, wie er sie geplant hatte und viel zu spät erinnerte sich Sirius daran, wie ihm Harry erzählt hatte, wie schlimm es für ihn gewesen war, wenn er vor der ganzen Schule ausgestossen und ausgelacht worden war. Er hätte Harry lieber gar nicht von den ‚nicht so rühmlichen Taten der Herumtreiber' erzählen dürfen. Nun dachte James Sohn, dass sie die allein Schuldigen waren. Warum hatte er sich auch dazu hinreissen lassen, mit Snape Bedauern zu haben? Das hatte er nun davon. Es war ja bei weitem nicht so, dass Snape unschuldig war. Weit davon entfernt. Bei dem Gedanken nahm er sogar das altbekannte, und irgendwie vertraut wirkende Flackern heissen Zorns wahr, aber die Flamme schaffte es schon eine Weile nicht mehr, sein ganzes Sein auszufüllen und blieb ein unangenehm warmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

„Ausserdem hat der fettige Mistkerl ja auch ausgeteilt und er konnte gut austeilen, das sage ich dir...", fügte er in einem fast flehenden Ton hinzu... und bereute seine Worte sofort wieder, als Harry nicht antwortete. Zugegeben war seine Rechtfertigung in Harrys Augen wohl mehr als unzureichend.

Einen unerträglichen Moment lang war es still. Harrys Augen waren weit geöffnet und die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle spiegelten sich auf seinem Gesicht, keines davon positiv.

„Das kann nicht stimmen. Ich meine, er ist immer derjenige, der so fies ist. Du würdest doch niemanden unprovoziert angreifen nur um andere zu beeindrucken. Und Dad..."

Sirius hasste sich dafür, dass er das Thema überhaupt aufgegriffen hatte. „James war ein guter Mensch und du solltest, wegen einiger unbedachter Jugendstreiche nicht anders über ihn denken. Ausserdem kannst du unmöglich verstehen, was damals zwischen uns Herumtreibern und Snape abgelaufen war. Snape war kein Engel. Alles andere als das. Sonst hätte uns das Ganze auch nicht halb so viel Spass gemacht." Sirius versuchte vergeblich ein Grinsen bei dem Gedanken zu unterdrücken.

Harry schluckte schwer und senkte wieder den Blick auf die Tischplatte.

„Harry...", began Sirius. Er musste zumindest versuchen dem Jungen zu erklären, was damals alles vorgefallen war. Das Andenken an seinen Vater war alles was von James noch blieb und Sirius würde es nicht zulassen, dass es in den Augen seines einzigen Sohnes beschmutzt würde.

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment klopfte es laut an der Tür.

Sirius fluchte leise auf. „Harry", sagte er wieder, unwillig die Sache so einfach fallen zu lassen.

„Ist schon gut, Sirius."

„Harry, schau mich an."

Nach einer unendlich langen Sekunde blickte der Teenager schließlich auf und begegnete seinem Blick. Sirius las zu viel Enttäuschung darin, als dass er beruhigt sein konnte.

„Wir sprechen noch darüber, Harry. Versprochen. Aber bitte denke nicht schlecht über deinen Vater, okay?"

Der Junge nickte, doch die Zuversicht erreichte seine Augen nicht.

Erneut ertönte das Klopfen, aber mit noch mehr Nachdruck als zuvor. Mit einem letzten fast schon verzweifelten Blick auf Harry und einem leisen Seufzen erhob sich Sirius, um den Ankömmling herein zu lassen. Eigentlich wussten bloß Albus, Remus und Pomfrey von dieser Hütte, aber die würden wohl einfach eintreten und nicht klopfen. Genau deshalb dürfte es aber trotzdem kaum ein Feind sein, denn die würden sicher auch nicht klopfen. Immerhin war die Tür nie verschlossen. Außerdem hätten die magischen Warnschilde um die Hütte angeschlagen. Warnschilde, die Remus selbst entwickelt hatte, auf der magischen Basis eines einfachen Feindglases.

Als er die Tür öffnete, blickte er in das grinsende Gesicht von Nymphadora Tonks und dem großgewachsenen, dunkelhäutigen, ernst aussehenden Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Tonks grinste noch immer. „Dumbledore schickt uns."

„Und wozu? Ich dachte ihr seid dabei die Verstecke zu überwachen?"

„Das waren wir auch", sagte Shacklebolt mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Aber zur Zeit gibt es nichts zu tun, außer zu warten und sie weiter abzuhören. Wir haben einen Kontrollpunkt im Hauptquartier eingerichtet. Im Moment ist es Dungs und Mollys Schicht, diesen zu überwachen. Das ganze Hauptquartier wurde so eingerichtet, dass wir jederzeit bereit sind. Alle Mitglieder, die das ohne aufzufallen tun können, verbringen jede freie Minute dort. Die anderen sind auch jederzeit auf Abruf. Sobald das Signal kommt, schlagen wir zu."

Sirius erinnerte sich in dem Moment wieder an seine Manieren und machte eine einladende Geste.

„Na, dann kommt mal herein in die gute Stube. Es ist viel zu kalt draußen. Sagt mir bloß nicht, dass ihr gekommen seid um uns an Weihnachten Gesellschaft zu leisten. Das wäre sinnlos. Harry und ich werden nämlich an Heiligabend zum Fuchsbau gehen. Snape wird schon einige Stunden alleine klar kommen. Albus kann uns nicht alle Freude nehmen."

„Daraus wird wohl nichts, mein lieber Cousin", sagte Tonks.

Sirius schnaubte. „Und warum nicht? Wenn ihr was dagegen habt, könnt ihr gerne das Babysitten übernehmen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall mit meinem Patensohn richtig Weihnachten feiern gehen, egal ob es euch passt oder nicht." Zum Nachdruck verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dann werdet ihr so ziemlich alleine im Fuchsbau sein, da die ganze Weasley-Familie im Grimmaultsplatz ist", kicherte Tonks.

„Was ist los?" kam Harrys Stimme von der Küche her und kurz darauf trat der Teenager auf den Flur und beäugte die beiden Auroren kritisch und neugierig. „Oh, Besuch?"

„Ja", antwortete Sirius. „Das hier sind Nymphadora Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Beides Auroren und Mitglieder des Phönixordens."

Harrys Augen wurden groß und Tonks machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu, bevor sie sich theatralisch vor ihm verbeugte.

„In Fleisch und Blut."

Harrys Blick verblieb einen Moment auf dem neongelben, nach hinten gestylten Haar der jungen Aurorin (das irgendwie aussah, als wäre sie vor ihrer Ankunft hier in einem Windkanal gewesen), bevor er sich fasste und ihr freundlich zunickte. „Sehr erfreut."

Tonks hatte seinen Blick allerdings bemerkt und kicherte wieder, während sie gedankenversunken eine besonders spitzen, nach hinten abstehenden Strähne nachfuhr. „Denkst du Grün wäre besser?"

Und dann wechselte das Haar auch schon die Farbe in ein grelles Hellgrün und Harrys Augen wurden noch größer.

„Tonks, hör auf anzugeben", schalt Shacklebolt freundlich.

„Ich gebe nicht an", sagte Tonks.

„Natürlich tust du das. Sonst würdest du nicht jedes Mal, wenn du auf ein weiteres der Kinder triffst, deine Fähigkeit vorführen." Zu Harry gewandt sagte er: „Tonks ist ein Metamorphagus. Sie kann ihr Aussehen ändern, wenn sie will."

„Ist ja schön, dass ihr hier seid", lenkte Sirius die Aufmerksamkeit des Aurors auf sich. „Aber warum?"

„Wie gesagt, Albus hat uns geschickt", sagte Tonks jetzt wieder ernster. „Poppy wird auch in Kürze hier eintreffen. Wir sollen Snape ins Hauptquartier bringen."

Sirius dachte einen Moment, er hätte sich verhört. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich passieren. „Ich bin ihn los? ICH BIN IHN LOS!" Sirius fühlte sich, als ob er die ganze Welt umarmen könnte, begnügte sich aber mit Harry, um den er seine Arme schlang und ihn eine viertel Drehung herumwarf, so dass der Teenager strauchelte und sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte.

„Es gibt doch einen Gott. Harry, wir werden wundervolle Weihnachten haben. Endlich wieder ungestörte Nächte, und Gesprächspartner, die einen nicht immer gleich angiften! Und das beste", er erschauderte vor Abscheu, „ich muss Snape nicht mehr füttern und ihm nicht mehr helfen aufs Klo zu gehen!"

Ein glucksendes Geräusch ließ ihn innehalten. Tonks versuchte vergeblich ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken und auch Shacklebolts Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. Bloß Harry schien die Beschreibung von Snapes Hilflosigkeit bei so einer persönlichen Sache nicht zu amüsieren. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und scharrte mit dem Fuß betreten auf dem Teppich herum. Sirius bereute seine gedankenlosen Worte ein wenig, aber nur ein wenig. Snape hatte immer sein Bestes getan, sich auch bei den anderen Ordensmitgliedern unbeliebt zu machen und sie würden diese kompromittierenden Informationen eventuell später gegen ihn missbrauchen. Selber Schuld.

„Na, dann schafft ihn mal hier weg. Ich gehe packen. Harry, kommst du?" fragte er.

„Warte mal, Sirius", rief ihm Tonks hinterher. Sie warf ihm einen kleinen Stein zu, den Sirius entspannt mit einer Hand auffing. „Dein Portschlüssel, damit du Harry ins Hauptquartier bringen kannst", grinste sie. „ Ohne den kommt Harry hier nicht weg." Sie sah mit einem Stirnrunzeln die Treppe hoch. „Kingsley und ich warten noch auf Poppy, bevor wir Snape bewegen. Sie will erst sicherstellen, dass er den Stärkungstrunk von heute morgen gut verkraftet und dessen Wirkung inzwischen nachgelassen hat."

„Öhm, da gibt es vielleicht ein kleines Problem..."

„Was für ein Problem?" erklang eine neue Stimme und Sirius drehte sich um, um Poppy Pomfrey unter dem noch immer offenen Türrahmen stehen zu sehen.

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie schon wieder für noch mehr Probleme gesorgt haben, Mister Black."

„Der da oben ist der einzige, der hier Probleme macht", fuhr sie Sirius gehässig an. „Er hatte einen Alptraum und ich habe ihm einige Tropfen des Traumlos-Schlaftranks gegeben."

Die Heilerin seufzte tief durch. „Mister Black..."

„Ja, sagen Sie es nur!" antwortete Sirius gereizt. „Da wird man ungefragt dazu verdonnert den Bastard zu pflegen, obwohl ich nicht im geringsten daran interessiert bin, ob es ihm gut geht und dann will man mal helfen, obwohl der dumme Idiot es nicht verdient hat, und alles, was es einem bringt, ist zusammengestaucht zu werden. Wieder mal so typisch..."

Wütend drehte er sich um und begann die Treppe hoch zu gehen. „Macht doch was ihr wollt. Ich bin auf jeden Fall fertig mit Snapes Pflege. Ich gehe packen. Harry, wir apparieren in zehn Minuten, okay?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verschwand er nach oben und ging in sein Zimmer.

Er brauchte sogar weniger als zehn Minuten, bis er mit seinem gepackten Seesack wieder im Foyer stand und ungeduldig auf Harry wartete. Tonks und Kingsley waren noch immer im Eingangsbereich, beide in ein hoffnungslosen Handgemenge mit einem zusammengefalteten Muggelgerät verwickelt, das aussah wie ein Stuhl, der anstatt der Beine vorne zwei kleine, wild umherschwenkende und an der Seite zwei übergroße Räder hatte.

„Autsch", fluchte Tonks auf und schob sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ihren Daumen in den Mund. „Das Ding ist ja lebensgefährlich!"

„Für dich ist so ziemlich jedes Gerät lebensgefährlich, Tonks", beleerte sie Kingsley, der aber auch nicht gerade glücklich aussah, als er versuchte die ineinander verhedderten Vorderräder auseinander zu schütteln.

„Warum bringen wir nicht einfach den Portschlüssel nach oben und apparieren ihn direkt vom Bett nach Grimmaultsplatz?" schmollte Tonks, während sie ihren Daumen nach sichtbaren Quetschungen absuchte, aber dies dann mit einem Seufzen aufgab.

„Vielleicht weil das Haus mit Schutzzaubern belegt ist und man nicht hinein apparieren kann?" warf Sirius etwas genervt ein. Wo blieb bloß Harry so lange?

Tonks verdrehte die Augen. „Das weiß ich selber. Es war eine rhetorische Frage."

„Und ebenso wenig können wir ihn laut Poppy schweben lassen. Wegen der Überladung. Er braucht alle Reserven, die er hat, fürs Apparieren", murmelte Kingsley, bevor er einen lauten Triumphschrei ausstieß und sich der Stuhl mit einem letzten Geklapper auseinander faltete.

In diesem Moment kam auch Harry die Treppe herunter, einen Koffer in der Hand. „Ich bin fertig, Sirius."

Sirius nickte und drehte sich um, während er die Hand lässig in Richtung der beiden Auroren hob. „Man sieht sich."

„Wahrscheinlich schon bald", sagte Shacklebolt. „Sobald Pomfrey das Okay zum Apparieren gibt. Komm, Tonks, schaffen wir dieses Ungetüm nach oben zu ihr und Snape."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_An die Reviewer:_

**Sabysemilla:** Du wirst sehenJ Sorry fürs warten. Hoffe das nächste kommt etwas schneller.

**Narcissa:** I know, my updates, at the moment, are sporadic at best. Blame my kitchen-rennovations. But I'll try to do better from now on. Albus might worry more if he were aware that Snape has been broken by Malfoy and Voldemort.

**Lili-Marie:** Dieses Kapitel wieder eher Siri-Harry. Will den Jungen ja nicht so ganz aus den Augen verlieren. Aber ich habe zwar schon Buch fünf umgangen, wollte aber trotzdem, dass Harry erfährt was für ein toller Kerl sein Vater und die Herumtreiber waren:-P

**Kane:** LOL. I like your idea, but I doubt Snape would:-P Poor Kitty. But then again, why not. Maybe he can realate to one of those solitary, stubborn and difficult to handle felines.

**Pe:** Sag mal, wann geht denn Deine fic endlich weiter? Ich hoffe doch, dass Du überhaupt noch weiter schreibst, weil ich sie sehr mochte. Ich sehe ihn manchmal auch sehr gerne leiden. Dann sieht man mal etwas mehr von seinem CharakterJ Ups, Du hast ja gesagt, dass Du dieses Kapitel ohne Snape gar nicht liest, dann siehst Du ja das hier gar nicht:-P Hihi.

**Persephone Lupin:** Ich fürchte, Du wirst die Übersetzung nochmals überprüfen müssen. Habe bei Sirius' ‚Geständnis' einiges geändert. (Oder soll ich es machen?)Hauself? Oh ja. So was will ich auch. Zur Hölle mit Hermine und ihrer BELFER. Die sind glücklich dabei. ICH WILL AUCH EINEN!!!!

**XiaoGui:** Da Snape wieder Magie in unmittelbarer Umgebung verträgt, kann Harry seinen Zauberstab benutzen um das Bett zu machen. Sie sind bloss weiterhin vorsichtig beim anwenden von Magie an Snape selber. Vielen Dank für Deine lieben Worte an die in sich Geschlossenheit der fic. Es ist einer der schwersten Aspekte darin, neben unseren Bemühungen die Charaktere IC zu behalten.

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Mal schauen, ob er es sich überhaupt zugesteht:-P DD weiss nicht, dass Snape gebrochen wurde. Nachdem was ihm alles für ein Mist in seinem Leben passiert ist, merkt DD einfach nicht, dass dieses Erlebnis für Snape so verheerend war. Und wie Du sagtest, nimmt DD an, dass mit Snape, (wie üblich) eh nicht über persönliches zu reden ist.

**Adelaide:** Ja, so ist Sirius eben. Und zeigen, dass man sich um Snape sorgt? Nee, niemals:-P

**Padfoot's mate:** Ja. Ich konnte ja nicht NOCH länger mit Snapes Heilung trödeln. Leider war es soweit nötig um Sirius' Reaktionen glaubhaft zu machen. Nun wird es aber bald mit der Handlung vorangehen. Und keine Angst; Ich weiss genau, wo ich hin willJ

**Majin Sakuko:** Um ehrlich zu sein, verwende ich das Doppel S nur mit dem automatischen Korrekturprogramm meines ‚word'. Bei uns in der Schweiz gibt es das nämlich gar nicht und ich habe es auch nicht auf meiner Tastatur. Nein, der Alptraum war immer Snapes POV. (Sie selber würde wohl kaum sagen, dass Tränen ihre blauen Augen hinunter liefen.) Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich Deine neuen Kapitel noch nicht lesen konnte. Hatte sehr viel zu tun und kaum Zeit zum updaten. Habe sie aber markiert und hole es sicher bald nach.

**Werinaya:** Dir das selbe wie Majin: Sorry, dass ich mit dem lesen noch nicht ‚à jour' bin. Sirius ist hier hin und hergerissen. Auf der einen Seite fühlt er, wie sich seine Einstellung Snape gegenüber ändert und das erschreckt ihn. So versucht er es zu verdrängen und sich an seinem Hass für Snape fest zu halten. (Canon Sirius hat ja bewiesen, wie stark er sich selber etwas einreden kann. Sirius ist viel zu stur)

**Depressives Eichhörnchen:** Finde Deinen Nicknamen echt tollJ Ich mag Deine Prognose. Kurz und auf den Punkt. (Ob Du damit richtig liegst oder nicht, zeigt Dir bald das Licht—oder weitere Kapitel...)

**Jenn:** Hallo Süsse. Dieses Kapitel kennst Du ja schon, aber ich habe einige Kleinigkeiten verändert. Das Vieh ist eine alte, englische Legende. Ein Wesen, was die Form eines Pferdes annahm und unwissende Wanderer in den Sumpf lockte.

Tonks kommt mit einem Rollstuhl, nicht mit ner Trage:-P Ach ja. Männer.

**Sveni:** LOL. Mann, dann warst Du aber fleissig. Vielen Danke an das Kompliment.

**Dimhiriel: **Ich werde Dir das Kapitel umgehend schicken. Das heisst, Du solltest es schon haben, bis ich das Kapitel hier hochlade.


	59. Heilungsversuche

Kapitel 57:

_Heilungsversuche:_

Weihnachten war für Harry in seiner Kindheit nie eine besonders schöne Zeit gewesen. Nicht dass die Dursleys das Fest nicht gefeiert hätten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie hatten sich immer die größte Mühe gegeben, dass ihr Haus das am schönsten dekorierteste und ihr Weihnachtsbaum der prächtigste und größte in der gesamten Nachbarschaft war. Ein Weihnachtsbaum, der natürlich direkt vor dem Wohnzimmerfenster aufgestellt wurde, egal ob man sich dann noch im Zimmer bewegen konnte, ohne gleich einen Slalom um Tisch, Baum und Wohnwand machen zu müssen, was vor allem seinen dicken Cousin Dudley aussehen ließ wie ein seiltanzendes Flusspferd.

Dennoch war bei seinen Verwandten, die jegliche Art der Unordnung als ein ungeheures Verbrechen ansahen, nie auch nur einmal eine einzelne Girlande nicht nach einem bestimmten Plan aufgehängt worden.

In Hogwarts hatte sich das für Harry geändert. Zum ersten Mal hatte er das Fest als mehr als bloß eine Pflichtübung erlebt, in der es darum ging die Nachbarn zu beeindrucken und zuzusehen, wie sein dicker Cousin mit Geschenken überhäuft wurde (was außerdem jedes Mal in einem Wutanfall und Geheule des letzteren ausartete, weil er nicht hundertprozentig das erhalten hatte, was er wollte, obwohl er alles seiner Mutter noch vor einer Woche genau aufgeschrieben hatte). Zum ersten Mal hatte Harry verstanden, warum man Weihnachten auch das Fest der Liebe nannte. Dass er zum ersten Mal Geschenke erhielt, war dabei noch nicht einmal wichtig. Entscheidend war, er war mit Freunden zusammen.

Im Fuchsbau, wo er ursprünglich dieses Jahr die Festtage hätte verbringen sollen, wäre es auch alles andere als steril zu- und hergegangen, das wusste er.

Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ihn im Hauptquartier des Ordens erwartete. Als er das alte Familienhaus seines Paten vor zwei Tagen zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, war er mit offenem Mund stehen geblieben. Das Haus hätte die perfekte Kulisse für einen Muggel-Gruselfilm abgegeben. Die dicken Scheiben in den Zimmern waren befleckt, und selbst wenn sie noch so sauber gewesen wären, hätte sich das Licht nicht getraut einzutreten, davon war Harry überzeugt. Es war sehr düster, woran auch die roten und silbernen Girlanden und die leise Weihnachtslieder singenden bunten Kugeln, die überall angebracht waren, nichts änderten. Im Gegenteil. Es wirkte etwa so natürlich wie ein Kamelrennen auf dem Grund des Ozeans.

Jedes einzelne der Gemälde zeigte missmutig dreinschauende Leute aus lang vergangener Zeit. Die Bekanntschaft des wohl schlimmsten aller Gemälde im Haus, dem von Sirius' Mutter, war Harry soweit erspart geblieben, da dicke Vorhänge die Leinwand im Eingangsbereich verdeckten. Ron hatte ihm davon erzählt und wie es bis jetzt noch niemand fertig gebracht hatte, das Ding zu entfernen, aber dass sein Bruder Bill einen wirkungsvollen Dämpffluch darüber gelegt hatte, so dass die alte Mrs. Black wettern konnte wie sie wollte, ohne jemanden zu stören. Was ihm sein Freund von der Hexe auf dem Bild berichtete, genügte, Harrys Anflug von Neugierde auf die Mutter seines Paten im Keim zu ersticken.

Überhaupt hatte er in den letzten zwei Tagen mehr über Sirius und seine Familie erfahren als in den ganzen letzten Jahren. Jetzt, wo er sich nicht mehr um Snape kümmern musste, war sein Pate förmlich aufgeblüht und hatte sogar bereitwillig mitgeholfen das Haus zu dekorieren.

Von Snape hatte Harry seit der Episode mit dem Alptraum nichts mehr gesehen oder gehört. Man hatte ihn in einem Gästezimmer einquartiert, in das bloß Molly, Remus und Albus immer wieder hineingingen, um ihm etwas zu essen zu bringen oder sich sonst wie um seine Pflege zu kümmern. Sirius' anfängliche Sorge um Snapes Seelenheil, die ihn in der Blockhütte noch sehr zu beschäftigen schien, war offensichtlich auch verschwunden. Nur einmal, ganz zu Beginn, als Remus Snape etwas zu essen bringen wollte, hatte Sirius ihn gebeten, Snape auf eine Depression hin zu beobachten. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Werwolf den Fehler begangen, Snape darauf anzusprechen, denn als er wieder erschien, einen Teil des Porridge über seine Roben verschüttet, zeigte das Gesicht des sonst so sanften Lupin einen Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen Empörung und Wut. Daraufhin war das Thema vom Tisch. Lupin versicherte, es entspräche genau einem geistig völlig normalen Snape, so giftig und beleidigend auszuteilen.

Am Morgen vor Heilig Abend war ein etwas beklommener Harry mit Ron am Durchblättern von einigen Magazinen mit mehr oder weniger bekleideten Frauen, die ihnen ausnahmslos neckisch zuzwinkerten und sie aus roten Schmollmündern kokett anlächelten. Die Zwillinge hatten ihnen nach dem Frühstück die Hefte zugesteckt samt einer Notiz, die versprach, dass sie ihnen helfen würden die Geheimnisse des Erwachsenwerdens zu ergründen. Harry konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er seltsam angetan von den Bildern war, auch wenn er das offen nie zugegeben hätte. Ron schien es genauso zu gehen, wenn seine feuerrot verfärbten Ohren ein Indiz dafür waren, und sie beide überdeckten die Nervosität mit einigen schlechten Witzen, woraufhin die Frauen im Magazin entweder kicherten oder erzürnt die Stirn runzelten.

Als sie sich nähernde Schritte hörten, versteckten sie die Magazine rasch unter der Matratze, warfen sich bäuchlings auf das Bett und machten ein so unschuldiges Gesicht wie möglich.

Die Schritte hielten jedoch nicht vor ihrem Zimmer, sondern setzten ohne Zögern ihren Weg fort.

Ein wortloser Blickwechsel mit seinem Freund, und schon sprangen die beiden Jungen auf, eilten zur Tür, stießen diese einen Spalt weit auf und blickten auf den Korridor. Gerade noch sahen sie wie Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore und Lupin, der Poppy, die die Augen verbunden hatte, am Ellbogen führte, um eine Ecke verschwanden.

„Die wollen sicher zu Snape," sagte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Warum so viele von ihnen und das auch noch an Heilig Abend, frage ich mich."

„Hmm", antwortete Harry nachdenklich. Rons Frage hatte etwa für sich. Pomfrey war zwar schon einmal vorbeigekommen, an dem Tag als Snape hier her gebracht wurde, und auch damals hatte sie die Augenbinde tragen müssen, weil sie kein offizielles Mitglied des Ordens war, aber warum wurde sie nicht nur von einem Mitglied des Ordens begleitet? Irgend etwas musst mit Snape vor sich gehen.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Grau. Nichts als Grau, soweit das Auge blickte. Die ganze Welt schien ihre Farbe verloren zu haben. Mit hängenden Schultern saß Severus in seinem Rollstuhl und stierte durch die stumpfe Scheibe auf die triste Strasse vor dem Haus. Ein düsteres, unfreundliches, nasskaltes Winterwetter hatte vor dem Grimmaultsplatz Nummer 12 Einzug gehalten.

Wo war bloß der Schnee, der um diese Jahreszeit die Gegend bedecken sollte?

Weg.

Genauso wie Severus' Selbstachtung. Er fröstelte unwillkürlich, obwohl es im Raum behaglich warm war. Severus tat sein bestes das über ihm lauernde Gefühl der Ohnmacht und Scham zu verdrängen und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die immer heißer brennende Flamme der Rache. Er würde Malfoy wieder gegenübertreten können und entweder würde er sich rächen und seine Würde wieder erlangen, oder er würde im Kampf sterben. Aber so weiterleben wie jetzt, mit dem Wissen, dass er schon wieder versagt hatte, sich hatte unterkriegen lassen, das konnte er nicht. So viel wusste er.

Dies war auch der einzige Grund, warum er sich mit Lupins und Mollys Übungen auseinander setzte. Mehrmals täglich kamen sie und leiteten ihn an seine Muskeln zu bewegen und zu stärken. So oft erschien ihm das alles sinnlos und es verlangte ihm sehr viel Kraft ab, trotz dieser Sinnlosigkeit mitzumachen. Aber sie würden ihn nur dann zum Kampf mitnehmen, wenn er körperlich fit genug war. Und deshalb musste er sich zusammenreißen.

Außerdem, wenn er auch nicht wirklich Interesse daran hatte, wieder gesund zu werden, lenkten ihn die täglichen Besuche von Albus und den beiden doch für eine kurze Zeit davon ab, in dem bodenlosen Grau seiner Seele und seiner trüben Gedanken zu versinken.

Er sah auf, als sich die Tür in sein Zimmer öffnete und eine Handvoll Menschen hereinkam, Poppy Pomfrey in deren Mitte. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und brauchte erst eine Sekunde um sich zu erinnern, dass Molly vorgestern etwas davon erzählt hatte, dass sie einen Versuch unternehmen wollten, seine Hände zu heilen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Wenn sie seine Hände wieder herstellen könnten, und wenn seine Beine in den nächsten Tagen auch geheilt würden, dann müssten sie ihn für fit genug erklären, dass er mit in den Kampf konnte.

„Hallo Severus", begrüßte ihn Albus strahlend. „Bereit für den großen Tag?"

Severus würdigte diese unerträgliche Fröhlichkeit mit keiner Bemerkung und beobachtete stattdessen, wie Molly zu ihm kam und die gräulichen, einst gelben Vorhänge vor das Fenster zog, während Lupin der Medi-Hexe die Augenbinde abnahm.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie noch immer auf dieser Augenbinde bestehen, Madame", sagte der Werwolf ruhig, während er versuchte das Stoffband aus ihren Haaren zu winden, ohne ihr dabei einige Strähnen auszureißen. „Sie waren schon so oft hier und haben so viel geholfen, dass Sie sowieso schon fast zu uns gehören."

„Ich gehöre nicht zu euch", erwiderte die ältere Frau und wischte Remus' Hände weg, bevor sie hinter ihren Kopf langte und sich selber von der verhedderten Augenbinde befreite. „Ich unterstütze eure Idee und werde euch mit meiner Heilkunst immer zur Verfügung stehen, aber ich habe den Schwur geleistet, niemals jemanden wissentlich zu verletzen, und das ist genau, was der Orden tut. Ihr seid Krieger und selbst wenn es der dunkle Lord und seine Todesser sind, gegen die ihr kämpft, so will ich doch so wenig wie möglich in diesen Kampf verwickelt werden. Es ist nicht nötig, dass ich weiß, wo das Hauptquartier liegt, um euch zu helfen. Ihr seid sicherer, wenn es so wenig Menschen wie möglich erfahren."

„Aber das ist dumm. Was würde es ändern, wenn Sie...."

„Scht", unterbrach ihn Poppy mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung. „Ich will nicht schon wieder mit Ihnen über Ethik diskutieren, Mister Lupin. Jetzt sind wir aus einem anderen Grund hier, der unsere ganze Aufmerksamkeit fordern wird."

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Severus und sie lächelte leicht. „Schön Sie auf zu sehen."

„In der Hütte hat er mehr als genug herumgelegen," mischte sich Molly ein, als sie die Handgriffe des Rollstuhls fasste und Severus in die Mitte des Raumes neben einen kleinen, hölzernen Clubtisch schob, auf dem sie ein weißes Tuch ausbreitete.

„Und wie ich sehe, hat Sie endlich jemand von diesem grauenhaften Bart befreit", sagte die Medi-Hexe beiläufig, während sie ihre Tasche auf das Bett hievte, sie aufklappte und darin herumwühlte.

Severus schnaubte nur missmutig. Ja, Molly hatte ihn tatsächlich gestern rasiert. Im Hinblick auf den heutigen Heilungsversuch seiner Hände hatte sie keine Magie gebraucht, sondern ihn auf die Muggelmethode rasiert. Nicht, dass er dabei etwas zu sagen gehabt hätte, geschweige denn die Möglichkeit sich zu wehren. Natürlich hätte er dazu erst einmal genügend Widerstand aufbringen müssen. Was spielte es schon für eine Rolle, ob er einen Bart trug oder nicht? Und überhaupt. Als Molly seinen Kopf nach hinten gebeugt hatte und begann mit der Klinge von seinem Hals zum Kinn hin zu rasieren, war er zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, Visionen von Voldemort zu bekämpfen, wie dieser ihm die Kehle aufschnitt, um viel mehr zu machen, als versteinert da zu sitzen. Ihm war es reichlich egal, ob es ihr oder sonst jemandem so besser gefiel.

„Na, dann schauen wir mal, was wir mit diesen Händen machen können." Sie kam zu Severus und Molly hob seine rechte Hand, die die Medi-Hexe anfing vom Verband zu befreien, während sie begann die Prozedur zu erklären. „Die Wunden sind mit dunkler Magie zugefügt worden und wir werden sehr starke weiße Magie brauchen, um sie wieder herzustellen, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. Mister Lupin hat sich gründlich darüber informiert und kennt die Prozedur der Neutralisation am besten. Seine Aufgabe wird es sein, den Einfluss der dunklen Magie unwirksam zu machen, während ich versuchen werde das Gewebe und die Nerven zu regenerieren. Albus wird überwachen, dass wir nicht zu schnell vorgehen und es eine Inbalance in Ihrer magischen Aura gibt. Die dunkle Magie hat sich tief in das Gewebe um die Hände gefressen, und wenn wir nicht vorsichtig sind, verschlimmern wir nur alles. Molly hier ist unsere Notfallassistentin. Wenn etwas schief geht, oder das, was von dem Magica Pudidus noch vorhanden ist, auf die Unmenge Magie reagiert, dann wird sie einige Zaubertränke oder Muggelmedikamente zur Hand haben, die sie Ihnen verabreichen kann."

Schließlich war die Hand vom Verband befreit und Severus tat sein Bestes, nicht auf die klaffende Wunde zu sehen. Stattdessen sah er, wie Lupin einen Hautton bleicher wurde, als er wie gebannt auf das Ding starrte, das einmal seine Hand gewesen war und das nun, mit der Handfläche nach unten, auf den kleinen Tisch gelegt wurde.

Poppy ging zu ihrer Tasche und holte eine Severus inzwischen viel zu bekannt gewordene Muggelinfusion heraus. „Wir werden zur Sicherheit eine Infusion legen, Professor Snape", erklärte sie, während sie die Schläuche und Nadeln an dem mit Flüssigkeit gefüllten Beutel anhängte, diese hindurchfließen ließ und schließlich den Beutel an eine entsprechende Haltevorrichtung am Stuhl hängte. „Nur für den Fall, dass wir mit Muggelmedikamenten einspringen müssen. Es könnte plötzlich schnell gehen müssen."

Mit kühler Professionalität schob sie Snapes Ärmel nach oben, band seinen linken Oberarm ab und führte flink die Nadel am Ende der Infusion in eine hervortretende Vene in seiner Armbeuge ein. Nachdem sie das Gummiband wieder vom Oberarm gelöst hatte, beugte sie sich leicht zu ihm vor. „Es ist bloß eine Sicherheitsmassnahme, Severus. Vielleicht geht überhaupt nichts schief, aber ich bin gerne auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet."

Severus reagierte nicht auf ihre Beruhigungsversuche. Es gab nichts zu beruhigen. Das einzige was er fürchtete, war, dass eine Heilung unmöglich war und er den Versuch trotzdem überlebte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC

Gebetaed von Shelley.

Danke an Persephone Lupin für ihre Hilfe mit den momentanen Kapiteln.

An die Reviewer:

**Xiao Guy:** Harry hat mich in Buch fünf manchmal echt genervt. Ich meine, wie konnte er bloß vergessen, dass er hätte zu Snape gehen können? Tonks und Kingsley haben keine großen Auftritte mehr. Außerdem ist die fic in etwa zehn weiteren Kapiteln fertig....

**Dimhiriel:** Danke für die lieben Worte. Hast Du das extra-Kapitel gekriegt?

**Padfoot's Mate:** Du darfst es noch erleben grins und weißt Du was? Das nächste kommt schon bald. Sehr bald :-P Im Moment bin ich sehr viel am schreiben und ich werde die Fic voraussichtlich so um Weihnachten fertig schreiben können.

**Arifilia:** Ich denke, dass Harry, (auch im Buch) sich öfters mal reifer verhalten hat, als Sirius. (Als Sirius ihn überreden wollte, Unsinn zu machen, auf die Gefahr hin, dass er von der Schule geschmissen werden könnte)

**Sveni:** Sirius hat noch immer nicht alles verstanden, aber zu seiner Entschuldigung (und der, der anderen) weiß er nicht, dass man Snape gebrochen hat. Drei Personen werden das in der fic noch erfahren. Aber es werden auch noch drei Personen sterben....

**Werinaya:** Ich bin im Moment extrem von der Muse geküsst und schreibe sehr viel, daher habe ich Deine letzten Kapitel noch immer nicht gelesen und gereviewt. Aber das kommt noch. Außerdem habe ich, wenn ich dieses Ding endlich zu Ende habe, auch sicher Zeit, dir mit der Übersetzung zu helfen.

**Persephone Lupin:** Noch einmal Danke für Deine prompte Hilfe, meine LiebeJ

**Mina Parker Wilhelmina Murray:** Oh ja. Da stimme ich Dir vollkommen zu. Sirius hat die Zeit in Azkaban sehr zugesetzt. Man merkte es vor allem im letzten Buch, wie weltfremd und mental unreif er noch ist. Sirius braucht noch einen kleinen Anstoß mehr, um die wirkliche Ernsthaftigkeit von Snapes Position zu fühlen.

**Sabysemilla:** Ja, Sirius ist auch da, und er genießt vorerst die Snape-freie Zeit, auch wenn er dazu nicht all zu lange die Möglichkeit hat.

**Majin Sakuko:** Ich kenne das Problem. Wenn eine Geschichte sehr sporadisch geupdatet wird, verliert man häufig den Anschluss. Ich werde versuchen, mich zu bessern, okay?


	60. Weihnachten

Kapitel 58 

_Weihnachten:_

Poppy drehte sich zu den beiden Zauberern hinter ihr zurück und nickte ihnen zu. Dumbledore und Lupins Gesichter waren dermaßen ernst, dass es Severus das Gefühl gab, als ob sie soeben dazu aufgefordert worden wären, bei seiner Exekution zu assistieren.

Vielleicht waren sie das ja auch.

Lupin stellte sich neben Pomfrey und zog seinen Zauberstab, während Molly zum Bett ging und ein kleines silbernes Tablett holte, welches die Medi-Hexe bereitgestellt hatte.

Albus hingegen ging um den Rollstuhl herum, bis er direkt dahinter stand. Er legte seine beiden Hände auf Severus' Schultern und drückte kurz ermutigend zu, während er den Oberkörper des jüngeren Zauberers mit sanfter Kraft nach hinten zog. Severus war es bis dahin gar nicht aufgefallen, wie verkrampft er dasaß, seit die drei in das Zimmer gekommen waren.

„Entspanne dich, Severus", flüsterte Albus hinter ihm und begann sachte seine Schultern zu massieren. „Am besten lehnst du dich gegen mich und versuchst locker zu bleiben. Es wird wahrscheinlich nicht sehr angenehm werden."

Severus zögerte noch eine Sekunde, gab dann jedoch nach und ließ sich gegen den warmen Körper des Direktors fallen, wobei er nur in letzter Sekunde ein erleichtertes Seufzen unterdrückte. Als eine der Hände seine Schulter verließ, sich auf seine Stirne legte und auch seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen Albus' Brustkasten drückte, schloss er die Augen und ließ es geschehen. Der Körper hinter ihm und die beruhigenden Hände auf seiner Schulter und seiner Stirn strahlten eine behagliche Wärme aus, die sich durch seinen ganzen Körper auszubreiten schien. Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, schien diese Wärme auch wenigstens andeutungsweise seine Seele zu erreichen.

In diesem Moment konnte er sich fast einreden, dass dieses wohlige Gefühl echt war. Dass es nicht nur sein Wert im Kampf gegen Voldemort war, der Albus etwas bedeutete.

Er hörte wie Lupin anfing etwas so leise zu murmeln, dass er die Worte nicht verstehen konnte. Dann begannen die ersten Anzeichen starker Magie, wie elektrisches Knistern den Raum zu füllen.

Ein Zauberstab, wahrscheinlich Poppys, berührte kaum merklich seine Finger und dann begann die Hand sanft zu kribbeln. Er merkte, wie sich Muskeln darin versteiften und überdehnten. Alles in allem war es nicht einmal so schlimm und Severus ließ seine Augen geschlossen und versuchte die Nervosität, die immer mehr in ihm hochgekrochen war, beiseite zu schieben und sich auf Albus' Nähe und beruhigenden Halt zu konzentrieren.

Nun, dies funktionierte auch für einige wenige Minuten, bis Pomfrey unterdrückt fluchte und Lupins Gemurmel einen drängenden Ton annahm und zu einem Schwall lateinischer Worte anwuchs. Das Knistern in der Luft verstärkte sich so sehr, dass es eine Gänsehaut in Severus hervortrieb und das Kribbeln in seiner Hand zu einem schmerzenden Brennen wurde.

Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und seine Hand wollte sich instinktiv verkrampfen und sich dem Schmerz entziehen. Jedoch schien Pomfrey dies erwartet zu haben, denn augenblicklich krallte sich ihre eigene Hand wie ein schmerzender Schraubstock um seine Finger und hielt sie fest unten auf dem Tisch.

Ob der unerwarteten Gegenwehr öffnete Severus die Augen und richtete seinen Blick instinktiv auf die schmerzende Hand. Doch bereute er dies sofort, denn der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ sich seinen Magen krampfhaft zusammenziehen. Er bemerkte kaum Lupin und Pomfrey, die beide um den kleinen Tisch standen, ihre Zauberstäbe auf seine Hand gerichtet. Sein Blick hing ganz alleine auf dem Ding auf dem Tisch. Auf der zerstörten Hand, in deren Mitte noch immer das große Loch klaffte, durch das er die Mittelfingerknochen wie dünne Zweige sah, angeordnet in einem makaberen Raster, welches die Finger noch mit der restlichen Hand verband und über dem sich eine erste Schicht gelblicher Sehnen gebildet hatte. Jedoch waren diese, wie auch das umliegende Muskelgewebe, mit einem krankhaft aussehenden, rotzgrünen Schimmer überzogen, welcher versuchte die Heilungserfolge von Poppys Magie wieder zu zerstören und die sich bildenden Sehnen immer wieder wie Säure zerfraß.

Gleichzeitig verstärkte sich das Brennen und es erschien ihm, als hätte die ganze Hand Feuer gefangen. Severus biss krampfhaft die Zähne zusammen und versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, doch als er die Ausmaße dessen erreicht hatte, was er fühlte, als ihm Malfoy das Loch gebrannt hatte, konnte sich Severus nicht mehr zurück halten und schrie aus voller Kehle.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Sirius sprang instinktiv von seinem Sessel hoch, als der schon fast unmenschliche Schrei durch das Haus hallte, bevor er sich erinnerte, dass er ja nicht mehr für Snapes Pflege verantwortlich war und ihm bei seinen Alpträumen helfen musste. Nein, eigentlich sollten just in diesem Moment Albus, Pomfrey, Molly und Remus dabei sein seine Hände in Ordnung zu bringen. Nun, dieser Schrei hörte sich alles andere als ‚in Ordnung' an. Was zur Hölle machten die mit Snape?

Er sah kurz auf den gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin hinunter und dann zur Tür. Es ging ihn nichts mehr an. Konnten sie Snape doch abschlachten....

Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch warf er das Buch, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte, achtlos auf den Sessel und ging aus dem Zimmer in Richtung von Snapes Raum.

Scheinbar war er nicht der einzige, der von Snapes Schrei aufgeschreckt worden war, denn als er in den ersten Stock kam, sah er, dass Harry und Ron ebenfalls mit verdatterten Gesichtern aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen waren, ganz klar in der Absicht, ebenfalls in Richtung des Schreis zu gehen.

„Bleibt lieber in eurem Zimmer", ermahnte Sirius noch während er zu ihnen aufschloss. Die beiden Teenager wirbelten herum.

„War das Snape?" fragte Ron.

Sirius nickte.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Harry.

„Sie versuchen seine Hände zu heilen."

„Scheint nicht besonders gut zu klappen, so wie es sich anhört", sagte Ron kleinlaut.

„Scheint fast so", antwortete Sirius, während die drei nun gemeinsam zu Snapes Zimmer gingen.

Vor der Tür erschienen gerade Ginny, Hermine und die Weasleyzwillinge, ihre Gesichter teils sorgen-, teils erwartungsvoll.

„Sie heilen seine Hände?" fragte ihn George mit einem Grinsen, als er Sirius sah. Hermine blickte den Rotschopf böse an.

„Bleibt außerhalb des Zimmers", befahl Sirius so streng wie er konnte und das Grinsen verschwand von Georges Gesicht.

„Warum?"

„Ja", ergänzte Fred. „Wir wollen sehen wie zur Abwechslung einmal Snape der Traktierte ist. Normalerweise sieht man ihn immer nur von der anderen Seite."

„Das ist wohl kaum mit dem hier zu vergleichen", fuhr ihn Hermine zischend an.

Die Zwillinge wollten gerade etwas erwidern, doch zu Sirius' Überraschung fiel ihnen Ron ins Wort. „Sie hat recht, Jungs. Snape mag zwar ein Ekel sein, aber diesmal hat's ihn echt übel erwischt. Wir sollten auf Sirius hören."

Sirius blickte erstaunt auf den jüngeren Weasley, der ebenfalls von Harry angestarrt wurde, als sei ihm soeben ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Es war tatsächlich schwer zu begreifen, dass Ron Weasley Mitgefühl mit Snape zeigen würde. Vielleicht hatten ihn die letzten Wochen und die Dinge, die er gehört und gesehen hatte, doch etwas sensibilisiert, dachte Sirius, bis er wieder in Richtung der anderen vier blickte und feststellte, dass Hermine Ron mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln betrachtete. Oder aber, Ron hatte nur sie beeindrucken wollen, ergänzte er in Gedanken.

Egal, Hauptsache sie hörten auf ihn. Er ging zur Tür, doch bevor er sie öffnete, drehte er sich noch einmal zu den Teenagern um. „Ihr könnt von mir aus horchen, aber sorgt dafür, dass ihr nicht von Snape gesehen werdet." Er zögerte. „Und auch nicht von Molly oder Poppy. Sonst seid ihr echt im Schlamassel. Die drehen euch den Hals um."

Dann öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Zimmer.

Sofort stieg ihm ein bitterer Geschmack in den Mund und seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich, als ob hier etwas sehr dunkles, gefährliches auf ihn lauern würde.

In der Mitte des Zimmers saß Snape in seinem Rollstuhl. Er hatte die Kiefer so fest zusammengepresst, dass Sirius fürchtete, er würde sich bald selbst die Zähne zermalmen, wenn er noch lange so weiter machte. Die Augen der Zaubertränkemeisters waren ebenfalls fest zusammengepresst und seine Nasenflügel blähten sich unter seinem stoßweisen, heftigen atmen. Dumbledore stand seitwärts hinter ihm, die eine Hand krampfhaft auf Snapes linken Oberarm und die andere um sein Handgelenk. Selbst von seiner Position aus konnte Sirius sehen, dass der alte Magier alle Kraft zu brauchen schien, um den stark zitternden Arm ruhig zu halten, während Remus und Poppy, ihre Zauberstäbe mit schwach, weiß und blau leuchtenden Spitzen auf die Hand auf dem Tischchen gerichtet, mit schweißnassen Gesichtern vor dem Rollstuhl standen. Poppy erschien zutiefst konzentriert, während Remus ununterbrochen vor sich hinmurmelte.

Molly stand etwas hilflos daneben, eine Spritze in den erhobenen Händen. Ihr Blick schweifte zwischen Snape und der Heilerin hin und her, so als würde sie gespannt auf einen Befehl der Medi-Hexe warten.

„Wir haben es bald, Albus. Halte ihn noch eine Minute stabil", stieß Poppy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Madame", sprach Molly mit einem Stirnrunzeln und ihre Stimme hatte eine fast schon flehende Note angenommen. „Er hält das nicht mehr lange durch. Sein Puls rast förmlich. Die Schmerzen..."

„Noch nicht! Wenn er das Bewusstsein verliert, verliert Albus auch den Kontakt zu ihm." erwiderte die Medi-Hexe scharf ohne ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der Hand, die sie weiter behandelte, abzuwenden. „Komm schon, verdammt...", fluchte sie unterdrückt, während Remus seine Litanei von Worten nicht unterbrach.

„Poppy", flehte Molly wieder, doch bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte, schwoll plötzlich Remus' Stimme in Lautstärke an und das erdrückende Gefühl im Raum verstärkte sich, bevor sich der Zauberstab des Werwolfs, zusammen mit dem von Poppy, ganz auf die Hand senkte und ein dunkelgrüner Rauch mit einem zischenden Geräusch von der Hand emporstieg und in eine dunkle Ecke wehte, wo er von dem Gemäuer sofort aufgenommen wurde. Schwarze Magie war hier in diesen Mauern so lange Zuhause gewesen, dass sie es so gierig aufsogen wie ein Schwamm das Wasser.

Snape ließ einen leisen, keuchenden Schrei hören und sackte im Stuhl in sich zusammen. Nur Albus' Halt, als der alte Zauberer ihn hastig um die Brust packte, hielt ihn davon ab, vom Stuhl zu rutschen.

Remus' Gemurmel hatte aufgehört und er trat erschöpft einen Schritt zurück, während Albus Severus gegen seinen Körper zog, ihm eine Strähne Haar aus dem Gesicht wischte und ihm beruhigend über die Stirn strich. Sirius trat zu Remus hin, und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, was der Werwolf mit einem leichten Lächeln quittierte. Poppy, obwohl scheinbar auch sehr erschöpft, kniete sich sofort vor den halb bewusstlosen Zauberer und hielt ihm zwei Finger gegen die Halsschlagader, während sie ihren Zauberstab über seinen Körper wandern ließ.

„Es ist alles gut, Severus. Du hast es überstanden", beruhigte sie. Doch der jüngere Zauberer antwortete nicht und hatte noch immer die Augen vor Schmerzen zusammengepresst.

„Poppy?" Molly hatte die Spritze bedeutungsvoll an den Zugang der Infusion platziert und als die Heilerin ihr zunickte, entleerte sie den Inhalt in den Schlauch. Nach etwa einer Minute tat das Medikament seine Wirkung und Snapes Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich, als er einschlief.

„Er braucht jetzt vor allem Ruhe um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen", sagte Pomfrey mit einem müden Lächeln.

„Wie ist seine Hand?" fragte Dumbledore, der noch immer seinen Griff um den Zaubertränkemeister hatte.

Poppy erhob sich und erst jetzt schien sie Sirius zu bemerken. Sie runzelte die Stirne unwillig, doch Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Er war so laut, dass man ihn sicher bis nach Hogsmeade gehört hat", sagte er als Entschuldigung.

Poppy schien es nicht wert zu sein, über seine Anwesenheit hier Energie zu verschwenden und winkte stattdessen nur in Richtung des Bettes. „Schlagen Sie bitte die Decken zurück, Mister Black."

Mit einem weiteren Schulterzucken tat er wie geheißen und versuchte im Vorbeigehen um Poppys Körper herum einen Blick auf Snapes Hand zu erhaschen, welche gerade vom Direktor mit einem ernsten Gesicht betrachtet wurde.

„Seine Hand ist nicht geheilt", stellte der alte Zauberer fest und Sirius kam ebenfalls näher. Das klaffende Loch war zwar nicht mehr da, dafür aber war Snapes gesamter Handballen ein einziges Narbengewebe, unter welchem der Verlauf der Knochen sichtbar war.

Pomfrey seufzte tief, doch bevor sie antwortete, stöpselte sie die Muggelinfusion oberhalb der Nadel in Snapes Arm ab, hob den bewusstlosen Magier mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes vom Stuhl und ließ ihn auf das Bett schweben, wo Remus schon wartete, um ihn zuzudecken.

„Mehr konnten wir leider nicht tun", antwortete sie traurig.

„Die dunkle Magie hat sich tief ins Gewebe gefressen und in Anbetracht der schieren Menge von Voldemorts Fluch war es ein Glück, dass wir die größte Konzentration um seine Hand herum aus ihm herausbringen konnten", sagte Remus. „Zumindest hatte er keinen Rückfall aufgrund der magischen Überladung. Wir können nach wie vor mit Magie weitermachen."

„Dann hätte ich ihm ja auch einen Zaubertrank geben können, statt dieses Muggelzeugs", fiel Molly ein. Poppy nickte. „Ja, aber die Spritze war schon bereit. Severus brauchte die Flüssigkeit so nicht zu schlucken, außerdem genügt diese Muggeldroge unseren Ansprüchen vollkommen."

„Wird die zweite Hand auch so schlimm werden?" fragte Molly.

Poppy nickte. „Das ist anzunehmen, aber wir warten damit ein paar Tage, damit Severus Zeit hat, sich zu erholen." Sie blickte mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu Remus. „Und wir auch."

Sie drehte sich zu Albus um, der seinen Blick noch immer auf Severus' vernarbter Hand hielt. „Ich denke, dass er sie wieder brauchen können wird. Mit viel Zeit und Therapie." Sie begegnete mit Bedauern Dumbledores Blick. „Aber die Narben werden bleiben, fürchte ich."

00000000000000

T.B.C.

Danke an Persephone Lupin für ihre beratende Hilfe und an Shelley für das Betaen und ihren scharfen Blick:-D

An die Reviewer:

**XiaoGuy:** Ohmaria. Schon wieder eins:-P Sirius konnte ja nicht lange weg bleibenJ Ich hoffe diese Wartezeit war genehm:-D

**W'erinaya:** Ich habe vielleicht gemein geendet, aber zumindest bald geupdated. Das nächste kommt auch bald nach. Vielleicht schon morgen. Und heute schreibe ich auch noch eines fertig. Ich hoffe, dass ich nun schneller werde, damit man keine Erinnerung an die letzten Kapitel mehr brauchtJ

**Pe:** Die werden Sirius auch für ne weitere Weile nicht glauben, bis so etwa Kapitel 62/63. Bin noch nicht ganz sicher, welches es sein wird. Bald weißt Du mehr, wer stirbt. Die fic ist ja auch bald einmal zu Ende.

**Sveni:** Welches wären denn die ‚richtigen'? Weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht....

**Arifilia:** Danke für die lieben Worte. Das Kapitel hat auch Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. Mal etwas anderes.

**IcyB:** Danke schön. Ich versuche mich mit dem schreiben dran zu halten, damit ihr nun wieder mehr oder weniger regelmäßig ein update kriegt.

**Mina-bin zu faul den ganzen namen zu schreiben:-P** Oh nein. Snape erträgt Hilfe schlecht. Der Mann ist ein wandelnder Stolzklotz. Was die Tatsache, dass er sich vor Malfoy und Voldemort an einer Leine auf dem Boden geworfen hat nur noch schlimmer macht. Aber zumindest hat er noch seine Rache......

Und ich stimme Dir zu. Sirius und Severus sind sich sehr ähnlich.

**Jenn:** Jetzt weißt du's. Mehr kommt bald. Ich hoffe die fic bis Weihnachten fertig getippt zu haben und mit den Korrekturen und dem betaen, sollte es dann auch so nach Neujahr alles oben sein. (Wenn mein Co-Autor und meine Beta-leserin die Zeit haben)

**Lorelei Lee:** Beachte Dich selber als gerächt:-P

**Ermione:** Ich verstehe Dein Review ehrlich gesagt nicht. Erst mal, solltest Du vielleicht auch hier erklären, warum Du die fic nicht liest, wenn Du hier reviewst. Du hast Dies bloß auf Angels Seite getan.

Dann muss ich sagen, dass Du ja scheinbar erkannt hast, dass ich die Charaktere so dargestellt habe, dass sie sich nicht besonders tiefgründig und einfühlsam verhalten und das oft auch im realen Leben so ist. Aber gleichzeitig kritisierst Du es und stellst es als Übertreibung dar. Nun, ich habe die Charaktere nicht unüberlegt so handeln lassen. Zu Beginn der fic. (Buch Nummer 5 war noch nicht erschienen) hatte ich es etwas anders geplant. Dort wäre Sirius schon zu Beginn von Snapes ‚Pflege' netter und einfühlsamer gewesen, doch Buch Nummer fünf, im Zusammenhang mit den anderen Büchern, hat mir zwei Dinge klar gemacht.

Erstens: Snape und Sirius hassen sich. Und ich rede bewusst von Hass. Obwohl wir schnell mal sagen, Ich hasse diesen und jenen Menschen, sind die meisten von uns nicht zu wahrem Hass fähig. Jemanden zu hassen, heißt, sich über jedes Leid des anderen zu freuen. Den anderen als den Ursprung allen Übels anzusehen und ihn gar nicht als lebenden, und vor allem fühlenden Menschen zu erkennen. Würden die meisten Menschen Mitleid mit Hitler haben? Sirius sieht In Snape nicht einen Menschen, sondern einen Feind und nichts anderes und Snape ist viel zu stolz und fies, als ob er sich dazu erniedrigen würde Schwäche zu zeigen. Snape will dominieren, aber leider ist er nicht der geborene Alpha. Aber das wird er sich nie zugestehen. Dennoch ist er Slytherin genug um zu wissen, gegen wer er kuschen muss, weil sie ihm viel zu sehr überlegen sind.

Solange Sirius und Severus den anderen nicht als Mensch ansehen, werden sie auch nicht zu andern Gefühlen dem anderen gegenüber fähig sein.

Was die Ignoranz der anderen ‚Guten' angeht, bin ich ehrlich gesagt selber geschockt, wie oberflächlich die ganze Zauberergesellschaft in den Büchern ist, auch Dumbledore. Hinweise finden sich durch alle Bände. Im ersten Buch riskiert Dumbledore willentlich das Leben Harrys um ihn zu ‚schulen'. Am Ende des Buches nimmt er den bereits gekürten Slytherins den Hauspokal auf eine sehr gemeine Art wieder weg, die es nicht gebraucht hätte. Hauptsache den Gryffindors gefällt's. Die Slytherins werden wohl etwas wütend sein, aber schon darüber hinwegkommen. Dass es auch dort junge Kinder haben, die dadurch wohl das Vertrauen in die Gerechtigkeit in der Schule verlieren oder sogar eventuell Zuhause auch noch streng für Versagen (Reinblütler) bestraft werden, ist doch egal. (Außerdem: Wusste Dumbledore, dass Harry von seinen Verwandten misshandelt wurde und nahm das billigend in Kauf? Er weiß doch sonst alles und ich würde es ihm zutrauen, es gewusst zu haben. Und Entzug von Liebe ist für ein Kind eine sehr schlimme Misshandlung, selbst wenn er keine Schläge kriegt)

Wie sieht es mit der jammernden Myrte im Buch zwei aus? So wie es scheint, war sie sehr alleingelassen und depressiv? Hatte das irgend jemand interessiert? Ich denke nicht, denn sonst hätte es vielleicht später eine entsprechende Lehrer/in gegeben, die eine entsprechende Ausbildung hatte, sich solchen Kindern anzunehmen.

Im Buch drei erfährt man, dass Werwölfe öffentlich geächtet werden, obwohl sie nichts dafür können, dass sie sind, was sie sind. Wenn eine Werwolf einen anderen ‚ansteckt' oder tötet, wird er hingerichtet. Ich vergleiche die ‚ansteckende' Krankheit mal mit einer aus unserer Gesellschaft: AIDS. Es erscheint mir, als ob man hier einen Menschen mit AIDS so behandeln könnte. Natürlich werden auch hier Menschen mit AIDS diskriminiert, aber zumindest ohne die Unterstützung der Regierung.

Was mich auch sehr stört ist die Tatsache dass Lupin ‚scheinbar' nie mit Sirius im Gefängnis gesprochen hat um seine Sicht der Dinge zu erfahren. War ihm sein langjähriger Freund so wenig wert, dass er sofort den anderen geglaubt hat? (Außerdem schien Sirius recht gut damit zurecht zu kommen, dass ihm sein halbes Leben geraubt wurde. Er war wohl stinksauer auf Peter, aber was ist mit den Menschen, welche ich ohne Chance und Verhandlung nach Azkaban geschickt haben? Wo bitte bleiben die normalen psychischen Reaktionen?)

In Buch vier erfährt man zum ersten mal, dass die Menschen etwas sehr nahe zu gehen scheint. Die ganze Schule trauert um Cedric. Aber dann vergeben seine Eltern Harry so einfach???? Ich selber habe vier Kinder aber wenn eines davon sterben würde, weil jemand anderes auf der Abschussliste einer Person wäre, dann würde ich vielleicht ‚wissen' dass es nicht der Fehler des anderen war, aber wütend wäre ich trotzdem. (Halleluja für Harrys Reaktion nach Sirius' Tod. Endlich reagiert mal jemand wie ein verletzter, wütender Mensch)

Buch fünf war von allen noch das eindrücklichste, was den inneren Aufruhr der Personen angeht. Harry hat so reagiert, wie es zu erwarten war, aber außer ihm und vielleicht noch DD ein wenig, schien es niemanden zu kümmern, dass Sirius tot ist. (Warum hat Lupin nie mit Harry darüber gesprochen?)

Und wie ist es möglich, dass es auf der Schule unter den Schülern manchmal abgeht wie in einer Arena? Mich wundert's, dass die dort nie einen Selbstmord haben. Teenager sind sehr unbalanciert und wenn einer sehr gemobbt wird, dann könnte das schon mal vorkommen. Doch davon ist in HP nie die Rede. Es gibt keine neutrale Bezugsperson. Und die Hauslehrer...? Also wenn ich ein heikles Problem hätte oder gemobbt würde, wären wohl zumindest McGonagall und Snape keine Personen, zu denen ich gehen würde, selbst wenn sie meine Hauslehrer sind. Man erwartet es mal wieder von den Schülern, scheint mir, dass sie so was einfach wegstecken.

Snape ist ein mieser Mistkerl und ich denke nicht, dass die anderen vor Mitleid mit ihm vergehen würden, weil er verletzt ist. Auf jeden Fall, sobald er außer Lebensgefahr ist. Die mögen Snape nicht und ehrlich gesagt ist er auch keine Person, die man mag. Man ist froh, so wenig mit ihm zu tun zu haben.

Mein Dumbledore erscheint mir bloß in einem Punkt eventuell OOC, und das ist, wenn ich ihn Snape mögen lassen tue. Im Canon wissen wir, dass er ihm vertraut und wir nehmen an, dass Snape ihn respektiert, doch mögen sich die beiden? Ich würde das mit ‚ich weiß nicht' bis ‚kaum' beantworten.

Die einzigen in dieser Welt, welche das Wort Mitgefühl zu kennen scheinen sind die Hufflepuffs Ravenclaws sind zu rational, Gryffindors zu stur und Slytherins zu stolz.

Dann hast Du noch gesagt, dass Snapes Wunden nie heilen würden. Ich bin gelernte Krankenpflegerin und weiß das, aber ich habe auch noch nie gehört, dass, wenn man eine Auge verliert, man dann ein künstliches implantiert kriegt, mit dem man erst noch durch Gegenstände sehen kann. Auch ist mir nicht bekannt, dass man mit einem einfachen Trunk Knochen wieder nachwachsen, oder mit einem Fluch die Länge der Zähne verändern kann. Oder wie jemand mal so treffend sagte, als ich (zu der Zeit als ich HP noch einen kompletten Mist fand:-P) sagte, es sei komplett unlogisch und unrealistisch: „JKR hat für ihre Geschichte nie den Anspruch erhoben, logisch und realistisch zu sein."

Eigentlich ist es sinnlos, darüber zu diskutieren, da Du die fic ja ‚offiziell' nicht mehr liest, findest Du nicht? Natürlich können wir Grundsätzliches gerne besprechen, doch ich finde es etwas unfair, wenn Du über die fic Schlussfolgerungen triffst und diese kritisierst, ohne die fic zu lesen und zu wissen, auf welchem Wege ich vor habe sie zu beenden.


	61. Der Angriff

Kapitel 59

_Der Angriff_

Es vergingen ganze drei Monate, bis der Ruf endlich kam.

In der langen Zeit des Wartens und des Bangens hatten die Mitglieder des Ordens schon fast die Hoffnung verloren, ob ihr Plan auch wirklich aufgehen würde. Zwar hatten sie durch die Wanzen in den Häusern viele wichtige Informationen von den Todessern erhalten und so einige Leben retten können, auch hatten sie erfahren, dass ein seit Severus Verrat äußerst paranoider Voldemort drei seiner Todesser hatte hinrichten lassen, weil er dachte, sie wären diejenigen, die diese Informationen weitergeleitet hatten, aber dennoch hatten sie nie von dem dunklen Lord selber gehört, dass er einen der Plätze besucht hätte. Dies war die negative Seite seiner Vorsicht. Nie benutzte er einen Treffpunkt für seine Todesserzusammenkünfte ein zweites Mal.

Black saß in der Küche und beobachtet gelangweilt, wie Remus mit Snape die üblichen Bewegungsübungen machte. Seit gut einem Monat war der Slytherin wieder auf den Beinen und war mit einer schon fast besessenen Energie dabei, seine alte Beweglichkeit und Kraft wieder zu erlangen. Mit den Beinen war es auch relativ gut gelaufen. Nachdem Poppy die Verbrennungen magisch geheilt und die Muskeln aufgebaut hatte, tigerte Snape schon fast wieder mit seiner üblichen Wendigkeit durch das Haus und erinnerte dabei mehr denn je an einen übergroßen Geier.

Seine Hände waren eine ganz andere Sache. Zwar war von den Narben nichts zu sehen, da Snape immer schwarze, lederne Reithandschuhe trug, doch noch immer hatte er kaum Kraft in den Fingern. Er war gerade mal soweit, dass er eine Tasse in beiden Händen halten konnte, aber bei kleineren Gegenständen klappte es einfach nicht so recht. Ohne enorme Konzentration und Kraftaufwand, oder aber Hilfe von aussen, schaffte er es kaum, seine Finger ganz zu schließen, und hatte fast überhaupt kein Gefühl in ihnen. Und obwohl er die Handhabung seines Zauberstabs übte, bis seine Arme vor Erschöpfung zitterten, weigerte er sich hartnäckig es langsamer anzugehen. Albus hatte gesagt, dass Snape auf Rache brannte und es in seiner Gegenwart klar gemacht hatte, dass er beim endgültigen Schlag gegen Voldemort dabei sein wollte. Albus schien dies, obwohl es in Snapes momentaner Verfassung die reinste Idiotie war, zu befriedigen. Es war genau wie ein Slytherin, und vor allem Snape, in Albus' Sicht der Dinge zu handeln hatte.

Aber obwohl Sirius in seiner Kindheit nur allzu oft Bekanntschaft mit der Rache des Slytherins gemacht hatte, war er nicht überzeugt. Nach wie vor schien Snape verändert. Nach wie vor war dieser überhebliche Sarkasmus, der ihm immer so leicht von der Zunge geglitten war, kaum mehr vorhanden und die Vehemenz, mit der er diese Rache verfolgte, war auch nicht normal. Snape hatte immer Rache gewollt, aber er war auch sehr geduldig dabei gewesen, konnte sich wie eine Schlange auf die Lauer legen und seine Rache wie in einer Schublade verstauen, nur um sie dann im rechten Moment wieder hervor zu holen.

Außerdem hatte Sirius mit Remus abgemacht, ein ruhiges Wochenende in seiner Hütte zu verbringen. Mit Betonung auf ruhig, was vor allem beinhaltete, ‚ohne Snape'. Aber der schleimige Slytherin schien mal wieder andere Pläne zu haben und ließ Remus einfach nicht gehen und fauchte ihn jedes Mal an, wenn er das Training für den Tag beenden wollte.

Und weil Remus so ein gutmütiger Mensch war und Sirius ihm auch noch den Floh mit der Depression ins Ohr gesetzt hatte, brachte er es natürlich nicht über das Herz, Snapes vehementen Wunsch abzuschlagen. Okay. Sirius war noch immer überzeugt, dass Snape depressiv war, aber konnte der Mistkerl nicht bitte schön dann depressiv sein, wenn es Sirius nicht die ganze Freude am Leben verdarb?

So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den mehr schlechten als rechten Versuchen Snapes zuzusehen, der versuchte Lupins Hand zu umfassen und mit seinen Fingern zuzudrücken.

Doch seine Langeweile und die Ruhe im Raum waren mit einem Schlag weggewischt, als etwas in seiner Hosentasche anfing eine unangenehme Hitze auszusenden. Er griff hinein und zog eine kleine, etwas ramponiert aussehende Phönixfeder daraus hervor. Das Ding, welches normalerweise eine satte, orange Farbe hatte, schien von innen heraus in einem sanften Licht zu glühen. Sirius blickte auf seinen Freund, der Snape komplett ignorierte und auf eine ebenfalls glühende Feder starrte, die er aus einer Brusttasche seiner Robe gezogen hatte.

„Das Signal", flüsterte Remus als ein stark erregter Alastor Moody in die Küche hinkte.

„Es geht los", dröhnte der alte Auror. „Wir haben Voldemort lokalisiert. Tonks hat das Signal aktiviert und geht die Auroren versammeln. Sobald alle hier sind, wird uns Albus die letzten Instruktionen geben und dann treten wir dem alten Voldemort mal gründlich in den Hintern!"

Aufgeregt sprang Sirius auf. „Wo ist er?"

„Malfoy Manor", knurrte Moody. "Und scheinbar sind auch kaum Todesser anwesend, außer dem alten Malfoy höchst persönlich. Wir haben sie beide durch die Wanze miteinander reden hören."

„Ha, jetzt haben wir ihn", platzte es aus Sirius heraus. „Mal schauen, wie stark er ohne seine Speichellecker ist. Albus macht ihn _so_", er schnippte mit den Fingern, „schnell fertig." Doch dann fiel ihm ein, was diese Nachricht noch bedeutete. Er blickte auf Snape, der wie geschockt dasaß und eine Minute zu brauchen schien, um mit der plötzlichen Information fertig zu werden. Doch er wurde damit fertig und wie in Zeitlupe verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in eine hasserfüllte, steinerne Mine und seine Augen fingen an heftig zu glitzern.

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht...", begann Sirius, denn Snape in seinem Zustand mitzunehmen, das wusste er, würde sie höchstens behindern. Doch konnte er den Satz nie beenden, denn schon wieder sprang die Tür auf und drei rothaarige Männer stürmten in den Saal, gefolgt von der etwas schäbigen Gestalt Mundungus Fletchers.

„Wo ist er?" fragte sofort Bill Weasley.

Moody, scheinbar darüber verstimmt sich wiederholen zu müssen, winkte ab. „Wenn alle hier sind, dann sage ich es euch. Ich will nicht alle zwei Minuten dasselbe sagen müssen.

Jedoch dauerte es kaum länger als zehn Minuten, bis der Rest des Ordens den Weg in die (inzwischen ziemlich überfüllte) Küche des Hauptquartiers fand. Nur Dumbledore ließ noch auf sich warten.

„Wo bleibt er denn nur?" fragte Molly ungeduldig.

„Er muss sicher noch Harry holen", antwortete Moody zähneknirschend, worauf sich Mollys Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte und ihre Augen wütend blitzten. „Er will also wirklich den Jungen mit hineinziehen? Wie kann er nur?"

„Du weißt von der Prophezeiung", versuchte sie ihr Mann zu beruhigen. „Wir brauchen Harry, sonst werden wir scheitern."

„Ich weiß", spie sie wütend, auch wenn es klar ersichtlich war, dass dieses Wissen nicht darüber hinweg half, dass sie die Tatsache hasste. „Wenigstens wird er nicht Ron auch noch mit hineinziehen, wenn er weiß, was gut für ihn ist."

Niemand widersprach ihr. Die meisten hier hatten ihre Tirade mitbekommen, als sie Dumbledore die schlimmsten Leiden der sieben Höllen angedroht hatte, wenn er auch nur auf die Idee käme, eines der ‚Kinder', die nicht unmittelbar in einer Prophezeiung erwähnt worden waren, in Gefahr zu bringen. Deshalb waren auch die Zwillinge nur notdürftig über alle Geschehnisse informiert worden. Für Molly war es schon schlimm genug, dass sie ihre ‚erwachsenen' Söhne in Gefahr wusste.

So wirkte sie doch ein klein wenig besänftigt, als Dumbledore ankam und nur den etwas verwirrt dreinschauenden Harry, eine Hand auf dessen Schultern, hineinführte.

Als er die Ansammlung im Raum erblickte, stockte Harry und sah zu Dumbledore. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Direktor."

„Wir haben endlich das Signal erhalten, Harry", sagte Molly in einer sanften, mitfühlenden Stimme, die so sehr im Gegensatz zu dem Ausbruch vor einer Minute stand.

Harrys Mund klappte auf. „Ihr wollt gegen Voldemort..."

„Wir schicken ihn in die Hölle zurück, wo er hingehört", knurrte Sirius.

Harrys Blick wanderte über alle Anwesenden und dann wieder zu Dumbledore. Seine Stirn runzelte sich nachdenklich. „Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, Sir. Aber wenn das so ist, warum bin ich hier? Denken Sie, dass es Probleme geben könnte und wollen mich vor der Attacke mit Sirius... Aber warum ist dann Ron nicht hier? Seine Familie kämpft ja auch mit."

Eine Minute lang war es totenstill und diesmal kam Molly gar nicht dazu zu protestieren.

„DU HAST IHM NICHTS GESAGT?" rief Sirius aus. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Der alte Mann hatte doch tatsächlich Harry nichts von der Prophezeiung erzählt.

„Was gesagt...", fragte Harry verwirrt, doch er wurde von den Erwachsenen weitgehend ignoriert.

„Es war nicht wichtig, dass er es vorher wusste", sagte Dumbledore streng in Sirius' Richtung, bevor er Harry direkt in die Augen sah. „Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, Harry, aufgrund derer du beim Schlusskampf dabei sein musst."

Sirius konnte sehen, wie die Wut darüber, wieder einmal keine Informationen über etwas, das direkt ihn betraf, erhalten zu haben, in Harry aufloderte, und er konnte diese Wut sehr gut verstehen.

„Eine echte Prophezeiung wird sich immer erfüllen, egal ob jemand von ihr Kenntnis hat oder nicht", klang Snapes heisere Stimme vom Küchentisch. „Aber wenn wir hier noch lange herum plaudern, dann ist Er vielleicht schon wieder verschwunden, wenn wir bei Malfoy ankommen."

Sirius starrte den Slytherin böse an, während Snape den Kopf leicht gesenkt hielt und sie von unter den kurzen Haaren her entschlossen anfunkelte.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Severus hat leider Recht. Harry, wir haben nicht mehr die Zeit dir alles zu erzählen und du brauchst auch nur zu wissen, dass du mitkommen musst. Aber sieh dich vor und bleibe immer in der Nähe und unter dem Schutz von Sirius und Remus, egal was passiert."

Als ob er das noch sagen müsste, dachte Sirius. Er würde den Jungen nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen.

„Aber sollte er nicht wissen, dass...", fing Charlie an, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn mit einem strengen Blick. „Momentan braucht er nichts weiter zu wissen."

Und plötzlich verstand Sirius. Dumbledore wollte es vermeiden Harry zu sagen, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Dass er am Ende des Tages, sollte alles nach Plan und der Prophezeiung verlaufen, jemanden getötet haben würde, auch wenn man Voldemort kaum noch als lebend bezeichnen konnte. Töte oder stirb. Das war schon schlimm genug, wenn man im Kampf damit konfrontiert war. Aber es war eine Entscheidung, welche einfacher gefällt wurde, wenn man sich in der Situation befand. Harry vorher darüber nachdenken zu lassen wäre weitaus brutaler. Dass es nachher nie dazu kommen würde, dass sie die Scherben von Harrys Psyche aufsammeln müssten, konnten sie nur hoffen.

Harry schien dies allerdings alles nicht sehr zu gefallen und er setzte schon zum Protest an, doch Dumbledore wandte demonstrativ den Blick von ihm ab und sah zu Snape.

„Severus, du kennst Malfoy am Besten. Wir haben die normalen Schutzzauber seiner Villa schon lange entschlüsselt und können sie umgehen. Ist es wahrscheinlich, dass er den Schutz verstärkt hat, wenn Riddle bei ihm ist?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Wenn es ein geplanter Aufenthalt gewesen wäre, dann wären sicher noch andere Todesser dort. Malfoy und der dun.... Voldemort sind zu arrogant um zu denken, dass man ihn bei einem spontanen Besuch überraschen könnte. Auf jeden Fall war das früher so."

Dumbledore nickte. „Gut. Dann wird Bill zur selben Zeit die Schutzflüche durchbrechen, wie ich versuche einen Anti-Apparationszauber über das Anwesen zu legen. Ihr müsst schnell handeln, bevor Voldemort auf die Idee kommt das Floh-Netzwerk zu einem anderen Haus eines Todessers zu benutzen." Er seufzte tief. „Ich weiß, meine Freunde, dass dieser Plan sehr viele wenns und abers hat, aber wir haben das Element der Überraschung auf unserer Seite und es wird wohl unsere einzige Chance eines Versuchs sein, bei dem wir kein riesiges Blutvergießen riskieren."

„Es gibt in dem alten Anwesen viele versteckte Durchgänge. Ich kenne einen oder zwei davon. Wenn wir unbeobachtet zu den alten Stallungen kommen, dann kann ich eine kleine Vorhut unbemerkt in das Hauptgebäude führen", sagte Snape.

Dumbledore nickte und betrachtete den Slytherin über seine Brillengläser hinweg. „Das wäre hervorragend. Du kannst uns über einen der Spiegel genaue Anweisungen geben, wo dieser geheime Durchgang ist."

Snape sprang bei Dumbledores Anspielung auf. „Spiegel? Ich werde selbstverständlich mitkommen!"

„Das wirst du selbstverständlich nicht!" warf Sirius genervt ein.

„Und ob ich das werde", knurrte Snape mit wild funkelnden Augen.

„Sirius, Severus. Wir haben keine Zeit für solch kindische Streitereien", fuhr Dumbledore dazwischen.

„Albus, er kann noch nicht einmal den Zauberstab halten. Er wird uns nur behindern", sagte Remus vorsichtig. „Es ist schon genug, dass wir auf Harry achten müssen. Sirius hat recht."

„Verfluchter Werwolf!" schrie Snape. „Ich lasse mich von euch nicht meiner Rache berauben!"

Obwohl Sirius erst erfreut gewesen war, dass sein Freund seine Seite ergriffen hatte, fühlte er sich nun doch etwas schuldig, als er den fast verzweifelten Unterton in Snapes Stimme vernahm. Snape wollte, nein er brauchte diese Rache. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob es die anderen auch bemerkt hatten, er bezweifelte es. Außer Dumbledore, der den vor Wut bebenden Slytherin lange musterte und scheinbar seine Entscheidung abwägte.

„Severus...", begann Albus.

„Vielleicht könnten wir den Zauberstab an seine Hand binden?" fiel ihm Sirius ins Wort.

„Severus' Magie ist noch lange nicht auf ihrem normalen Standard", belehrte Albus Sirius vorsichtig. „Er könnte sich nicht einmal richtig verteidigen."

„Hört endlich auf über mich zu reden, als wäre ich nicht im Raum", zischte Snape. „Ich werde mitkommen und ich werde Malfoy gegenübertreten. Mir ist es egal, ob ich dabei getötet werde. Ihr braucht euch nicht um meine Sicherheit zu kümmern. Die geht euch nämlich sowieso nichts an. Es ist mein Leben und ich habe das Recht es aufs Spiel zu setzen, wann immer ich will." Er blickte Albus gerade in die Augen. „Oder sprichst du mir das jetzt ab, nachdem du es jahrelang von mir verlangt hast?"

Dumbledore versteifte sich sofort. „Severus. Du gehst zu weit. Ich habe dich nie gezwungen. Es war immer deine eigene Entscheidung."

Snape entspannte sich leicht. „Ja, genau wie jetzt. Nur dass ich es dieses eine Mal für mich selber mache und nicht für andere...."

Die beiden starrten sich noch ein paar Sekunden lang an, bevor Albus schließlich nickte. „In Ordnung. Kingsley, hilf ihm den Zauberstab festzubinden und wenn wir dort sind, halte ein Auge auf Severus." Sein strenger Blick auf den Slytherin forderte den jüngeren Zauberer geradezu heraus, ihm zu widersprechen.

Snape tat es nicht.

ooooooooooooooooooo

T.B.C.

Danke an Shelley für das Betalesen

An die Reviewer:

**W'Erinaya:** Tja, ganz heil werden die Hände wohl nicht mehr, fürchte ich. Mindestens haben sie den Rest so einigermassen hin gekriegt. Hoffen wir nur, dass es reicht.... Finde ich lustig, dass Du auch schon so eine Idee hattest. Immerhin hast Du die Sache Black-muss-sich-um-Snape-kümmern scheinbar meinen Gedanken entlesen :-P Haben halt die selben Ideen, aber das ist ja nicht schlimm. Wir schreiben so unterschiedlich, dass ich sicher bin, bei Dir wird es nicht dasselbe sein. Freu mich schon darauf. Ich werde aber erst diese fic fertig schreiben (Habe gestern schon wieder zwei Kapitel fertig geschrieben) bevor ich wieder die Zeit zum lesen nehmen werde.

**Xiao Guy:** Ich geb mir Mühe. Aber kommt auch auf die Betaleserin und meinen Co-Autor an, wie schnell die Kapitel ‚freigegeben' werden. Was positives für Snape? Zählt auch, dass er versuchen darf seine Rache zu nehmen?

**Lorelei Lee:** Gern geschehen. Ich versuche es aufrecht zu erhalten. Es wird wohl hauptsächlich an Dinu liegen, wie schnell es weiter geht, da Shelley in der Regel superschnell ist, mit Betaen.

**Pe:** Ja, Seine Hände sind ruiniert, selbst wenn er mit viel Training ihren Gebrauch vielleicht wieder erlangen könnte. Nein, noch etwa zehn Kapitel, dann ist Schluss, fürchte ich.

**Dark Tasha:** Freut mich trotzdem, von Dir zu hören, wenn Du auch nichts neues zum sagen findest. So weiss ich zumindest, dass die Leutchen noch immer lesen.

**Singvogel:** Die kurze Weihnachtsanspielung ist schon vorbei. Ich wollte eigentlich erst ein Kapitel über die Weihnachtsfeier mit Snape schreiben, habe es aber dann gelassen, da es für die Handlung niht wichtig war und ich das Ding ja nicht unnötig mehr in die Länge ziehen will, als ich es schon tue, sonst langweile ich Euch noch zu Tode:-P

**Ermione:** Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, wir beide reden aneinander vorbei. Natürlich darfst Du Stellung beziehen, aber ich habe es halt nicht als neutrales Statement oder Zusammenfassung der fic gesehen, sondern an einer Kritik, dass das Ganze unlogisch sei.

Entschuldige, wenn ich Dich falsch verstanden habe. Ich kann Dir nur sagen, dass ich mir Deinen Einwänden bewusst bin. Ich schreibe nicht unüberlegt, wie Du wahrscheinlich mit den Gesprächen mit mir bemerkt hast. Ich schlage vor, dass wir die Diskussion über diese Sachen auf das nächste Treffen in Interlaken verschieben. Wenn wir uns sehen, können wir bei Missverständnissen nachfragen, oder aber wir telefonieren mal, wenn Du magstJ


	62. Malfoy Manor

Kapitel 60

_Malfoy Manor:_

Severus war sich der zweifelnden Blicke, welche sich in seinen Rücken bohrten, wohl bewusst. Er sah auch genauso deutlich wie die anderen, dass sein Lumos kaum die Hälfte der Helligkeit selbst des Welpen Potter erreicht hatte, und was die anderen erahnten, nämlich, dass er weit von seiner üblichen Form entfernt war, konnte er nur zu deutlich in der Schwere seiner Arme und an dem Gewicht in seiner Magengegend fühlen. Molly hatte ihm einige Stärkungstropfen gegeben, damit er den Tag durchhalten würde, und wenngleich kaum noch Rückstände von Voldemorts Fluch in seinem Körper zu sein schienen, kostete der Gebrauch von Magie ihn wesentlich mehr Kraft, als wenn er gesund gewesen wäre.

Doch das alles war ihm relativ egal. Das Feuer der Rache in seiner Brust brannte hell und lodernd und das Adrenalin in seinem Blut würde ihn seine Mission zuende führen lassen. Niemand konnte ihm diese Rache nehmen.

Spätestens bei ihrer Ankunft im Wäldchen vor Malfoys Haus hatte er es aufgegeben sich darum zu kümmern seine Finger zu schließen. Es brauchte viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit und Energie. Der Zauberstab war von Shacklebolt mit einem dünnen Lederband fest an seine Hand gebunden worden und würde nicht herunterfallen. Dass er so weniger Kontakt mit dem Teil hatte und es somit nicht so gut seine Magie bündeln konnte, war ihm auch herzlich egal. Er hatte nicht vor, Malfoy mit einem schmerzlosen, einfachen Avada Kedavra zu töten. Nein, der sadistische Mistkerl sollte einige Tropfen seiner eigenen Medizin spüren.

Bevor sie das Haus am Grimmaultsplatz verlassen hatten, hatte Snape sichergestellt, eines der kleineren Fleischermesser von der Küche einzupacken, welches er sicher, und ungefährlich für sich selber, in seinem Ärmel verstaut hatte. Malfoy würde kein unblutiges Ende erfahren.

Schweigend gingen sie den langen Gang entlang und nur das Geräusch ihrer Schritte auf dem abgestumpften Marmorboden war leise zu hören. Wenigstens mussten sie sich nicht durch ein schmutziges Dreckloch kämpfen, was jedoch Snape im Gegensatz zu Black, welcher dies lautstark kommentiert hatte, nicht überraschte. Dieser Gang gehörte zum Anwesen der Malfoys. Ein Anwesen, welches in allem Lucius Malfoy selbst entsprach. Wo jeder Busch perfekt getrimmt, keines der Gräser des englischen Rasens auch nur einen Millimeter zu lang war. Perfekt. In einer protzenden und überheblichen Art. Schmutz und Dreck gab es hier nicht. Noch nicht einmal in einem Geheimgang, der so gut wie nie gebraucht wurde. Keiner der Malfoys würde sich so weit erniedrigen, diesen relativ einfachen und unscheinbaren Gang zu benutzen, wenn sie keinen triftigen Grund dafür hatten. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er nicht von Zaubersprüchen der Hauselfen regelmäßig gereinigt wurde, für den Fall, dass ihr Herr ihn doch einmal brauchen würde, so unwahrscheinlich das auch war. Snape würde es Lucius durchaus zutrauen, bei der Flucht inne zu halten um einen Hauselfen zu töten, weil es hier nicht sauber war, sollte er diesen Gang jemals brauchen, um sich vor wem auch immer in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wozu wir _ihn_ hier brauchen", meckerte Black leise hinter ihm. „Hier gibt es keine Abzweigungen, wo wir uns verlaufen könnten. Seit wann braucht man einen Führer in einem geraden Gang?"

„Nur, dass ihr den Gang nie ohne mich gefunden hättet", zischte Snape über seine Schulter.

„Natürlich hätten wir ihn gefunden, wenn du uns gesagt hättest, wo wir suchen sollen, aber nein, du musst ja unbedingt dabei sein und den Helden spielen. Aber Moment mal. Den Helden spielen zu wollen? Ist das denn nicht eine typische Gryffindoreigenschaft, Snape?"

„Du hast keine verdammte Ahnung..."

„Merlins Bart, seid endlich ruhig", unterbrach ihn Shacklebolt. „Oder wollt ihr, dass man uns im Vorhinein schon hört?"

„Sirius, hör endlich auf Severus anzugreifen", sagte auch Remus mit einem Seufzen in der Stimme. „Er hat genauso ein Recht mitzukommen wie du. Wahrscheinlich noch mehr."

„Alles was er dabei bewerkstelligen wird, ist sich selber umzubringen. Nur um sich für die Folter zu rächen. Wach endlich auf, Snape. Du hast überlebt und wirst wieder gesund. Die Welt dreht sich nicht um dich. Gerechtigkeit wird auf jeden Fall geschehen, und wenn du willst, kannst du ja bei Gericht gegen sie aussagen. Es gibt keinen Grund, dich in Gefahr zu begeben, bloß weil du dich in den Mittelpunkt stellen willst."

„Ruhig, sage ich!" zischte Shacklebolt noch einmal und Sirius verstummte, aber warf Snape erneut einen wütenden Blick zu, und für einen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte Snape noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Etwas, das wie Verunsicherung oder sogar Sorge aussah. Aber das konnte nicht sein, also verdrängte er es. Wahrscheinlich machte sich der Köter Sorgen, dass er seinen geliebten Patensohn in Gefahr bringen würde. Wenn er nicht die Prophezeiung kennen würde, wäre ihm das Gör in der Tat auch relativ egal.

Aber die Worte über den Helden und sein Bedürfnis sich in den Mittelpunkt stellen zu wollen, trafen mit der Stärke, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen geschlagen. Verdammter Black. Dass er kein Held war, hatte er während seiner Folterung sehr deutlich erfahren. Er war dazu verdammt immer Zweitbester zu sein. Er hatte auch nicht vor, jemanden heldenhaft zu retten oder zu verteidigen oder am Ende als strahlender Held da zu stehen. Viel lieber wäre es ihm, wenn er Malfoy überraschen und ihn fertig machen konnte. Er war ein stärkerer Magier als Lucius und kannte mehr Flüche. Diesmal hatte er einen Zauberstab, um den Todesser zu entwaffnen und zu fesseln. Und dann würde er den anderen Mann mit dem Messer Stück für Stück auseinandernehmen, angefangen mit seinen Augen, und aufhören mit dem Herzen, welches er, noch immer schlagend, Lucius in den Mund stopfen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde ihn danach niemand als ‚Helden' ansehen und vielleicht würde man ihn auch wegen seiner Vergangenheit und dem Beweis, wozu er noch immer fähig war, nach Azkaban stecken, aber auch das war ihm egal. Die Flamme der Rache in seinem Herzen, das einzige, was seine kalte Seele noch zu erwärmen schien, würde genährt werden, und nur das zählte.

„Denkt daran. Albus' ‚Ignorier-mich'-Zauber wird jeden Hauselfen täuschen, aber nicht einen Zauberer oder gar Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen", ermahnte Shacklebolt, als sie am Ende des Gangs an eine weiße Holzwand kamen. „Wir haben ein Fenster von...", er blickte auf seine Uhr, "...zwölf Minuten, bis sie merken werden, dass an den Schutzzaubern herumgepfuscht wurde. Danach wird Bill die restlichen Zauber brechen und Albus wird seinen eigenen Dämmfluch über das Anwesen legen, sodass niemand mehr weg apparieren kann. Versucht bis dann unentdeckt zu bleiben."

„Snape? Du übernimmst am besten die Führung, da du dich hier am besten von uns auskennst. Wir müssen, wenn möglich, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer rasch lokalisiert haben, damit er nicht entkommt, wenn die anderen das Haus stürmen."

Snape ließ ein kleines, fast knurrendes Geräusch hören, trat an den anderen vorbei, stieß die Holzwand vorsichtig auf und trat auf den Korridor dahinter. Bevor die junge Frau auf dem Gemälde, welches den Gang verdeckte, sich von ihrem Schrecken erholen konnte, belegte er sie mit einem kurzen Fluch, der sie in ein ordinäres, unbewegliches Muggelgemälde verwandelte. Die anderen Gemälde würden sie für zwölf weitere Minuten nicht bemerken, auch wenn sie vor ihren Nasen herumliefen, aber dieses eine würde zumindest wahrnehmen, dass die Tür geöffnet worden war.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf das Gemälde mit der jungen Zofe, deren Mund in einem überraschten „Oh" gefroren war, und ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass ihm die anderen folgten, begann er zielstrebig den Korridor hinunter zu gehen. Er kannte nur den einen Kamin in der Bibliothek des riesigen Hauses, von dem er wusste, dass er ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, auch wenn das keine Garantie dafür war, dass es wirklich der einzige Anschluss im ganzen Haus war. So häufig war er auch nicht hier. Er wusste, dass Malfoy dort gerne seine Gäste empfing. Und wenn sie nicht dort waren, konnten sie zumindest den Kamin sabotieren. Er würde den Mistkerl Malfoy nicht entkommen lassen.

Er war sich bewusst, dass die anderen seine Zügigkeit und Unvorsichtigkeit, mit der er die Gänge durchschritt, nicht guthießen und ihn auch ein oder zweimal aufforderten, langsamer um die Ecken zu gehen, doch er ignorierte sie und lief mit ausladenden Schritten durch das Gebäude. Die Hauselfen würden sie nicht bemerken und nach dem, was sie wussten, waren außer Malfoy und Voldemort keine anderen Menschen hier. Und wenn doch, dann würde der Auror und die beiden dämlichen Gryffindors bestimmt mit ihnen klar kommen. Und falls sie Malfoy und Voldemort über den Weg liefen, dann würden sie alle, und vor allem Potter sich um die beiden kümmern. Außerdem wären die Mitglieder des Ordens und die Auroren draußen, welche ihre Fortschritte ständig über das Gorgonenauge, eines der magischen Spielereien Dumbledores verfolgten, im Nu hier. Nur Malfoy, den würde er sich von niemandem wegnehmen lassen. Malfoy gehörte ihm. Und so hoffte er fast, dass der blonde Todesser ihnen in die Arme laufen würden.

Leider, oder eher zum Glück für die anderen, welche offensichtlich seine Zuversicht nicht teilten, was ihm, oder besser seinem Rücken, hauptsächlich von Black unter gezischten und gefluchten Worten mitgeteilt wurden, erreichten sie die Bibliothek unbehelligt.

Kein Voldemort, kein Malfoy und noch nicht einmal ein verfluchter Hauself waren zu sehen.

Ihr Glück nahm jedoch eine unerwartete Wendung, als sie in der großen, verlassenen Bibliothek standen und sich Lupin bereit machte, den enormen Kamin, in dem drei Personen zugleich aufrecht stehen konnten, mit einem Verzögerungszauber lahm zu legen.

„Remus wird hier bleiben und den Zauber ausführen, wenn die Zeit um ist," sagte Kingsley. „Der Fluch ist zu stark als dass er, wenn er hier im Haus ausgeführt wird, unbemerkt bleibt. Wir andere machen uns weiter auf die Suche nach Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer."

Weiter kam er nicht. Wie aus heiterem Himmel gab es plötzlich einen Wusch und grüne, große Flammen schossen vom kalten Kamin in die Höhe.

Noch bevor irgend jemand reagieren konnte, traten zwei vermummte Gestalten mit weißen Masken aus dem Kamin.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil starrten sich beide Parteien komplett überrumpelt an, und dann brach die Hölle los.

Jemand schrie etwas, und jemand anderer fluchte laut, bevor die ersten Flüche flogen. Severus hatte sich gerade mehr schlecht als recht gegen einen „Incendio" verteidigt, als Black, Potter am Ärmel mit sich ziehend, auf ihn zu kam und sie beide hinter ein vortretendes Büchergestell schob. „Bleibt gefälligst hier in Deckung und behindert uns nicht. Das hier ist nicht euer Kampf und es besteht kein Grund euch schon jetzt unnötig in Gefahr zu begeben."

Sirius wirbelte herum, als Lupin aufschrie. Der Werwolf hielt den Zauberstab in seiner linken Hand, während sein rechter Arm nutzlos herunter hing. Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab hatte er gegen eine blutende Wunde an seiner rechten Schulter gepresst und ihm gegenüber kam einer der beiden Todesser gerade wieder auf die Füße und hob seinen eigenen Zauberstab zum Angriff. Der zweite Todesser, welcher sich mit Shacklebolt ein hitziges Duell lieferte, schien, genau wie der Auror, nichts um sie herum wahr zu nehmen.

Sirius stürmte los und traf den Todesser, der gerade einen weiteren Fluch auf Lupin hetzen wollte, mit einem gezielten ‚Stupor' in seine linke Seite. Potter machte auch Anstalten ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen, doch Severus hielt ihn reflexartig mit einem Arm um die Taille zurück. Auch wenn er es nie offen zugegeben hätte, Black hatte Recht. Dies war noch nicht ihr Kampf und die anderen würden auch ohne sie klar kommen.

Severus hatte gerade diesen Gedanken zuende gedacht und mit Abscheu beobachtet, wie Lupin Black einen erhobenen Daumen und ein Lächeln zeigte, als der Kamin erneut im grünen Feuer explodierte und weitere zwei Todesser aus dem Feuer traten, gefolgt von noch zwei, welche von ihrer Statur her nur Crabbe und Goyle sein konnten.

Snape fluchte unterdrückt auf. Scheinbar hatten Malfoy und Voldemort doch einige Todesser zu sich eingeladen. Wenn noch viele kamen, dann würden Black und die anderen bald übermannt sein. Wo blieben nur die anderen? Die müssten doch gesehen haben, was passiert war. Als seien seine Gedanken das Signal, explodierten plötzlich die Fenstergläser unter enormem Krach und einige Personen auf Besen flogen durch die hohen Fenster, ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und schon die ersten Flüche auf den Lippen.

Erleichtert lehnte sich Snape gegen das Büchergestell zurück. Er hätte es gehasst, wenn er in den Kampf hätte eingreifen müssen, um den anderen zu helfen. Er wollte Malfoy, sonst nichts. Doch als er sein Gewicht an die Wand hinter sich lehnte, gab diese plötzlich nach und er stürzte, zusammen mit Potter, den er noch immer festhielt, durch eine sich öffnende Geheimtür und einige steile Stufen hinunter. Bevor die Welt um ihn im Dunkel verschwand, spürte er noch einen scharfen Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf, als er damit hart auf den Steinfußboden knallte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Betaed von Shelley:-)

An die Reviewer:

**XiaoGui:** Na, wäre wohl nicht gut, wenn er die Rache nicht bekommt, nachdem ihm scheinbar sonst nichts bleibt:-P Dass DD den selben Fehler macht wie in Buch fünf (Falls Du sein Schweigen Harry gegenüber meinst) ist purer Zufall. Ich hatte bis zu Sirius' erneutem, lebenden Auftauchen bereits geschrieben, als das Buch erschien und den Rest der fic geplant. Wenn Du seine jetzige Ignoranz ansprichst, dann stütze ich mich auf die allgemeine Gefühlskälte, die im HP Universum zu herrschen scheint. Dort wird erwartet, dass man schlimme Dinge einfach wegsteckt und es scheint schon allgemein sehr viel brutaler zuzugehen, als in unserer Welt. Dort scheinen Wertvorstellungen, ähnlich wie denen im Mittelalter zu herrschen und es sind vor allem Muggelgeborene wie Hermine, die das zu stören scheint.

**Arifilia:** Danke für das Kompliment. Leider ist es so, dass viele Leute Depressionen nicht als wirkliche Krankheit ansehen. Beispiel: Meine Mutter ist depressiv und ich bin damit aufgewachsen, weiss, dass sie manchmal paranoid und schwierig ist, aber dass sie gleichzeitig todlieb ist und alles geben würde. So kann sie schon in Depressionen verfallen, wenn meine Kinder bei einem Besuch eher an meiner Schwiegermutter hängen (die lässt ihnen eben alles durchgehen) Ich verstehe das, aber mein Mann überhaupt nicht. Er sagt nur, dass es logisch ist, so wie seine Mutter die Kids halt verwöhnt und dass meine Mutter einsehen müsse, dass es nicht persönlich ist. Er begreift nicht, dass der Kopf einer depressiven Person nicht der dominante Teil ist. In der HP-Welt scheint mir Depression ein Fremdwort zu sein. Vor hundert Jahren hätte ja auch niemand so etwas als Entschuldigung gelten lassen. Das ist der Grundgedanke, warum sie nichts merken. Es ist für sie ein weitaus neues Konzept. (Scheinbar hat sich in Hogwarts, obwohl die schlimmsten Mobbingtechniken scheinbar ohne weiteres toleriert werden, nie ein Teenager versucht haben weg zu laufen oder sich umzubringen. Noch nicht einmal Myrte, und die war ein guter Kandidat, wurde aber höchstens belächelt. Für ein Internat mit tausend, schon vom Alter her, unsicheren Schülern würde die Gefahr bei einigen wenigen sicher bestehen)

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Ja, dies ist eine grosse AU:-P Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich nicht weiss, ob es sehr ratsam gewesen war, Harry das mit dem töten oder getötet werden zu sagen. Wenn es eine Prophezeiung ist, wird es so oder so passieren, obwohl es in DD's Situation nicht mehr möglich gewesen war, Harry das am Schluss von Buch fünf noch zu verheimlichen, ohne wirklichen Schaden anzurichten.

**Werinaya:** Sorry fürs warten. Das nächste sollte in den nächsten Tagen online sein, versprochen. Ich habe wirklich keine Bedenken, wegen ähnlicher Handlungen. Gleich wird es nie sein und irgendwo war alles, was man schreibt ja schon da, bei einem solch grossen Fandom. Wird auch sicherlich bei mir der Fall sein.

**Sveni:** Wieder leider ein bissel langsamer. Ich war etwas beschäftigt. Sorry. Ich habe mich inzwischen mit Ermione am Telefon ausgequatscht. Wir haben wirklich nur aneinander vorbei geredet und ich habe ihr Review falsch aufgefasst. Aber das ist kein Problem mehr, weil, Ermione und ich eigentlich sehr gut auskommen und ich es liebe, mit ihr zu diskutieren. (Die Frau hat echt Ahnung über die Bücher, wow)

**Adelaide:** Danke. Ich versuche mich mit dem Updaten zu bessern. Nein, die Hand ist noch nicht zu 100 da. Leider. Und so will er gegen Malfoy kämpfen. Tsts.

**Majin Sakuko:** Danke für die KorrekturJ Manchmal ist es echt keine Hilfe, Fremdsprachen zu können:-P Und ich meine noch immer, dass Du längere fics schreiben sollte. Zu deiner Frage: Ich denke mich so sehr in die eine Handlung hinein, dass alles andere erst mal an mir abprallt, oder aber hartnäckige Sachen schubladisiert werden. Ich habe auch schon eine Idee für die nächste fic, (kommt auf Buch sechs an) und die Handlung tu ich dafür schon mal im Kopf aus feinern und weglegen, bis diese hier fertig ist. Wahrscheinlich stimmt es eben, dass Geduld mit dem Alter kommt:-D

**Mary Hawk:** Lieben Dank. Es freut mich natürlich ganz besonders auch immer mal wieder neue Leser zu ‚treffen'. Es werden im Ganzen so um die 70 Kapitel werden, wobei die nächsten fünf schon so gut wie fertig geschrieben sind.

**Sabysemilla:** Im nächsten Kapitel kriegst Du Deine AntwortenJ

**Selena Sulfur:** LOL. Denkst du?;-) Im nächsten Kapitel erfährst du mehr. Ich gebe mir Mühe, schnell zu updaten, versprochen. Du kannst ja gerne eine Gegengeschichte schreiben, wenn Du magst, oder aber Lücken füllen. Ich hätte nichts dagegen. Bloss solltest Du die weiteren Kapitel noch abwarten, weil sich noch einiges tun wird, was Niemand (ausser mir und der Beta natürlich) vor allem nicht Snape erwartet.

**Lady-claw:** Danke schön :-)Mmmm. Es gibt keine grossen Worte mehr, zwischen Snape und Harry, aber das wird auch nicht mehr nötig sein... Mehr verrate ich nicht;-) Ich kenne das Hotel nicht aber ich werde mal Angel fragen. Sie wohnt da. Ich bin aus dem Kanton Solothurn, wenn Dir das was sagt.


	63. In der Mitte des Sturms

Kapitel 61

_In der Mitte des Sturms _

Harry hatte insofern mehr Glück als Snape, als dass er sich bloß sein Bein anschlug und den Rest des Sturzes relativ unbeschadet überstand. Nicht zuletzt, weil er Snape als Dämpfer unter sich gehabt hatte.

Als der Sturz zuende war, und sie am Fuß einer nicht sehr langen, aber dafür um so steileren Treppe lagen, rollte sich Harry vorsichtig von dem Zaubertränkemeister herunter, sehr bedacht, seine Gliedmassen so vorsichtig aus denen des Mannes zu entwirren, dass er ihn nicht mehr als nötig anfassen musste. Snape war auch im Normalfall keine Berühr-mich-Art von Person.

"Professor?" flüsterte er sacht, als er versuchte auf die Knie zu kommen, während er seine verrutschte Brille wieder richtig auf seine Nase setzte. Sein Unterschenkel schickte eine Flamme heißen Schmerzes sein Bein hinauf und er sog scharf den Atem ein und begann die Stelle zu betasten. Es schien nichts gebrochen zu sein, nur geprellt. Das hieß aber nicht, dass es im Moment nicht höllisch weh tat. Dennoch würde der Schmerz relativ schnell verebben. Das hatte er durch die häufigen Rangeleien mit seinem Cousin zur Genüge gelernt. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Bein auf Snape. Der Mann war nur noch knapp bei Bewusstsein, begann aber schon wieder, sich zu regen und leise zu stöhnen .

„Professor? Sind Sie in Ordnung?" fragte Harry beunruhigt. _Bitte, lass ihn nicht schon wieder verletzt sein,_ bat er innerlich. Der Mann war nun wahrlich schon genug bestraft worden und hatte genug gelitten. Früher hätte sich Harry wahrscheinlich totgelacht, wenn ihm jemand gesagt hätte, dass er sich jemals um Snape sorgen würde, doch heute tat er genau das und es erschien ihm überhaupt nicht mehr absurd, dass ihm das Wohlergehen des Mannes am Herzen lag. Es half ihm seine Schuldgefühle ein wenig zu besänftigen, dass er diese Erkenntnis zuließ.

Der Zaubertränkemeister stöhnte erneut. Er hob die Hand, an der kein Zauberstab (welcher den Sturz angebunden überstanden zu haben schien) befestigt war und rieb sich vorsichtig den Hinterkopf.

„Professor?" fragte Harry erneut, doch ein Geräusch aus dem dämmerigen Dunkel im Korridor vor ihm fing seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Etwas bewegte sich, und er hörte einen zischenden Laut. Dort, weit hinten vor einer Biegung konnte er undeutlich die schwarzen Umrisse einer Gestalt ausmachen. Er verengte die Augen, aber riss sie sogleich wieder weit auf, als er eine schreckliche Stimme hörte. „Willkommen in unserem Reich, Harry Potter. Bist du gekommen um mich zu besiegen? Nun, dann folge mir, damit wir ein für allemal klären können, wer von uns der mächtigere Zauberer ist."

„Voldemort", hauchte Harry.

„Was hat er gesagt?" fragte eine heisere Stimme neben ihm. Er sah auf Snape, der sich mühsam in eine sitzende Position schob, und realisierte, dass Voldemort Parsel gesprochen haben musste.

„Er hat mich herausgefordert", flüsterte Harry. „Will, dass wir die Sache ein für allemal regeln."

Nun erschien eine zweite Gestalt bei der ersten, doch auch ihre Züge blieben im Schatten verborgen. Die zweite Person lachte leise, und beide verschwanden um die Biegung.

„Das war Malfoy!" zischte Snape. „Hinterher, Potter, oder sie entwischen uns."

„Professor, sind Sie in Ordnung? Vielleicht sollten wir erst die anderen...."

Snape winkte ab. „Keine Zeit. Mir geht's gut. Ich werde gleich hinter dir sein. Nun beweg dich endlich."

Harry überlegte nicht lange. Snape hatte Recht. Bis er die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens oder die Auroren alarmiert hätte, wären die Beiden schon lange verschwunden. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den noch immer leeren Durchgang und auf den sich langsam in die Höhe kämpfenden Snape, rannte er hinter Malfoy und Voldemort her. Er konnte sie nicht sehen aber er hörte ihre Schritte hinter einer Biegung des langen Korridors verhallen. Er verharrte eine Sekunde in der Biegung, als er hastige Schritte hinter sich hörte. Als er zurück blickte, sah er einen wütenden Severus Snape hinter sich, der sich keuchend bemühte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten auf der Jagd nach den beiden Zauberern.

„Professor, sind Sie wirklich in Ordnung?" fragte Harry erneut.

„Schau nach vorne, Potter!" bellte Snape nur gereizt.

Harry warf einen letzten zweifelnden Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer, bevor er sich abwendete und weiter sprintete. Wenn es nicht so ernst und – zumindest indirekt – auch seine Schuld gewesen wäre, wäre die Tatsache, Snape so zu sehen, fast komisch gewesen. Sein entschlossener Blick, welcher durch seine Wut und seinen Hass aus einem inneren Feuer heraus zu glühen schien, passte irgendwie nicht zu dem Bild eines Snape mit etwas zerzausten, kurzen Haaren, einem an die behandschuhte Rechte gebundenen Zauberstab und einem Umhang, der durch den Fall irgendwie zerknittert und verrutscht aussah. Und doch war sein Gesichtsausdruck näher am alten Snape, als Harry ihn seit einer Ewigkeit gesehen hatte. Und andere herum kommandieren konnte er scheinbar wie eh und je ...

Harry grinste ein wenig, doch weniger aus Belustigung, sondern eher aus Erleichterung. Ihr alter Snape schien langsam zurück zu kommen. Das Lächeln verschwand jedoch sofort von seinem Gesicht, als er vor einer Mauer ankam, die sehr massiv aussah.

„Potter, renn durch. Sie ist nicht echt!" schrie Snape keuchend, während er langsam aufholte.

Normalerweise waren Snapes Ratschläge, egal in welchem Zusammenhang, kaum etwas, worauf Harry vertraut hätte, aber nach dem, was in den letzten Monaten passiert war, traute er sich nicht zu zögern. Komischerweise wollte er nicht, dass Snape noch saurer auf ihn wurde, als er es ohnehin schon war. Harry schob dies auf seine Schuldgefühle. Sympathie empfand er für den Zaubertränkemeister kein bisschen mehr als in seinem vierten Schuljahr. Nur hatte er das Recht, ihm diese Abneigung offen zu zeigen, teilweise verloren, vor allem, falls – auch wenn er selbst nicht richtig daran glauben konnte - Sirius mit seiner Ansicht über Snapes Gemütszustand doch richtig lag. So nickte er bloß, rannte durch die Wand und hoffte, dass der andere Zauberer recht hatte. Kurz bevor er in die sehr solide aussehende Mauer prallte, schloss er die Augen und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er stutzte, aber er knallte nicht gegen eine flache Steinfläche, sondern stolperte lediglich durch leere Luft.

Egal, wie oft er durch die falsche Wand an Kings Cross gelaufen war, er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen auf eine massive Wand zuzulaufen, nur um nichts von ihr zu spüren. Auch wenn es nicht ganz stimmte, dass er hier nichts fühlte. Es war nur ein Sekundenbruchteil, in dem sich ein anhaltend flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete und seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellten. Alles in allem war es ein Gefühl, wie er es schon einmal gehabt hatte, als ihn sein Cousin vor Jahren dazu zwang einen besonders abscheulichen Horrorfilm zu sehen. In der Szene mit der unheimlichen Musik, als die ahnungslose Filmfigur in ihre verdunkelte Wohnung trat, nicht wissend, dass dort der Mörder auf sie wartete, das Messer bereits im Anschlag. Ein Gefühl der absoluten Gewissheit, dass gleich etwas ganz schlimmes passieren würde.

Doch diese Empfindung verschwand genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war, und mit einem letzten mentalen Schaudern durchbrach er die falsche Wand.

Der Raum, in dem er wieder zu stehen kam, war ein reichdekoriertes, hohes Büro mit barocken, verboten teuer aussehenden Möbeln, hohen Fenstern und einem spiegelglatt polierten Marmorboden. Dabei war er mindestens so gross wie das Gemeinschaftszimmer im Gryffindorturm. Jedoch achtete Harry nur flüchtig darauf, und bemerkte auch kaum, wie Snape neben ihm zu stehen kam. Zu sehr war er darauf konzentriert, auf Malfoy senior und Voldemort zu starren, die mit gezückten Zauberstäben Seite an Seite vor einem großen, aus Mahagoniholz gefertigten Schreibtisch standen.

Harry zögerte nur eine Sekunde, bevor er seinen eigenen Zauberstab hob: _„Expelliarmus!"_ schrie er, während er sich fragte, warum keiner der Beiden auch nur Anstalten machten sich zu verteidigen oder ihn anzugreifen, sondern ihm stattdessen höhnisch entgegensahen.

Er bekam seine Antwort jedoch umgehend, als sein Zauberspruch keinerlei Wirkung zeigte, ausser einem kurzen, blauen Aufflackern einer Lichtblase, die sich um die beiden dunklen Zauberer gelegt hatten. Dabei entstand ein Geräusch, als würde jemand auf viele kleine Scherben treten.

_„Stupefy!"_ startete Harry einen erneuten Versuch, doch wieder flackerte das Licht mit dem selben kranken, knirschenden Geräusch.

Voldemort und Lucius hielten noch immer ihre Zauberstäbe bereit, zielten jedoch nicht auf sie, und Malfoys Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?" Instinktiv drehte sich Harry zu der anderen Person um, die mit ihm gekommen war, um die beiden schwarzen Zauberer zu verfolgen. Snape könnte ihm sicher sagen, was diese Art Schild war. Doch stockte ihm der Atem, als er seinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer hinter sich stehen sah. Snape stand steif da, seine beiden Arme an seiner Seite, die Augen weit aufgerissen, sein Kiefer schlaff. Seine behandschuhten Hände waren geöffnet, und sein Zauberstab wäre sicherlich zu Boden gefallen, wäre er nicht angebunden gewesen. Was Harry aber wirklich schockte, war der unverhüllte Horror in den Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters, als er die beiden Schwarzmagier unentwegt anstarrte. Der Mann bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und Harry war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt atmete.

„Schöne Hilfe hast du mitgebracht, Harry!" zischte Voldemort auf Parsel, und Harry wandte sich wieder von Snape weg den anderen beiden Männern zu. Durch den Schild klang Voldemorts Stimme seltsam gedämpft, so als würde er durch eine Glaswand sprechen.

„Zu feige, um mir ohne Schild gegenüberzutreten, Voldemort?" antwortete Harry in seiner normalen Sprache. Er hatte nicht vor, sich auf Voldemorts Spielchen einzulassen.

„Oh, sei nicht ungeduldig, mein lieber Junge. Meine Todesser werden den Rest von euch aufhalten und so haben wir alle Zeit der Welt. Solange ich den magischen Schild errichtet habe, kannst du mich nicht erreichen, sei es physisch oder magisch, aber genauso wenig kann ich dir etwas anhaben."

„Und was soll das dann? Wenn wir uns beide nicht angreifen können? Irgendwann werden die Auroren diesen Raum hier finden!" rief Harry wütend.

Voldemort lachte. „Hallo Severus", sagte er stattdessen an den Mann hinter Harry gerichtet. „Du hast dich gut erholt, wie ich sehe."

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Snape um, der sich noch immer keinen Millimeter geregt hatte. Was war bloss los mit dem Mann? Und dann sah er es. Snape bebte am ganzen Körper. Die Finger seiner Hand zitterten so stark, dass es sogar durch die schwarzen Lederhandschuhe klar zu sehen war, und seine Augen waren noch immer weit offen, aber schienen nichts wirklich wahrzunehmen, außer irgend einen versteckten Terror.

„Professor Snape?" fragte Harry sachte. Nie hätte er gedacht, den gefürchteten Zaubertränkemeister je einmal so zu sehen, wie ein Vogel in der Falle, der wußte, dass er gleich eines brutalen Todes sterben würde.

„Bemüh dich nicht, Harry", sagte Voldemort. „Er ist jenseits eines Ortes, wo er dich hören könnte."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, konnte aber seine Augen nicht von dem miserablen Bild seines früheren Lehrers losreißen. Das war nicht richtig. Snape war doch so wütend gewesen. Er hatte Malfoy umbringen wollen. Warum bewegte er sich nun nicht? War er nicht aus diesem Grund überhaupt mitgekommen?

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" flüsterte er mehr als er sprach, seine Augen immer noch auf dem Mann hinter ihm.

Voldemort lachte kalt. „Nicht viel. Du hast vielleicht den Hauch schwarzer Magie bemerkt, als du durch die falsche Wand kamst, nicht? Severus ist in letzter Zeit leider mit etwas dunkler Magie durchtränkt worden, und ich fürchte, dass es wieder einige alte... Erlebnisse... in Erinnerung gerufen hat."

„Snape, komm her!" befahl nun Malfoy in einer klaren, lauten Stimme.

Harry dachte gerade, dass Malfoy nicht ernsthaft annehmen konnte, dass Snape seinem Befehl folgen würde. Um so geschockter war er, als ein heftiger Schauer durch Snapes ganzen Körper fuhr und er einen zögernden Schritt auf die beiden dunklen Zauberer zu machte.

„Professor Snape? Was ist los mit Ihnen?" rief Harry nun, als Snape neben ihn trat und Anstalten machte, an ihm vorbei auf Malfoy und Voldemort zuzugehen, als wäre er unter Imperius. „SNAPE!" schrie Harry, halb verzweifelt, halb wütend, über die Ausdruckslosigkeit, die sich neben dem blanken Horror in Snapes Augen spiegelte. Harrys Schrei schien etwas in Snape kurz zum Flackern zu bringen und er zögerte, als würde er gegen eine unsichtbare Macht ankämpfen.

„Severus Snape. Du bist unser. Komm her und knie vor deinem Meister nieder, oder du wirst es bereuen, das schwöre ich!" rief Malfoy.

Ein erneuter Schauder durchfuhr Snape. Er senkte den Blick, presste die Augen fest zusammen und biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass Harry einen Blutstropfen sah, der seine Zähne verfärbte. Snape schien noch für eine weitere Sekunde zu kämpfen. Langsam machte er einige weitere Schritte, bis er nur noch wenige Meter von den Beiden entfernt war. Voldemort trat ebenfalls näher an den nun wieder unsichtbaren Schutzschirm heran. Diese Bewegung war alles, was es brauchte, um Snape heftig zusammenzuzucken zu lassen, bevor er sich auf den Boden fallen ließ und seine Stirne Voldemort zugewandt auf den Boden presste. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper in purem Terror.

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht. Was zur Hölle machten die Beiden mit Snape? Als er das heftig schlotternde Häufchen Elend am Boden vor sich sah, das sich angstvoll vor den beiden dunklen Zauberern zusammenkauerte, zogen sich Harrys Innereien zusammen. Das war einfach nur krank!

„Na also. Ein perfekter kleiner Sklave, wie ich es dir gesagt habe, Lucius", sagte Voldemort zu dem zufrieden lächelnden Lucius. „Er schafft es nicht, uns nicht zu gehorchen, egal wie sehr er das will."

Malfoy wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Du musst entschuldigen, Potter, aber als wir merkten, dass Severus bei dir ist, konnten wir nicht anders als nachzuprüfen, ob wir es tatsächlich geschafft haben, ihn vollkommen zu brechen. Erstaunlich, wie man mit gezielter Folter und Manipulation, kombiniert mit der richtigen Menge dunkler Magie, jemandes Unterbewusstsein neu formen kann."

„Das ist abscheulich", flüsterte Harry, während sein Blick angewidert von dem Mann am Boden zu Voldemort schweifte.

„Nein, mein lieber Harry. Das ist genial. Manchmal muss man brutal sein, um gütig zu sein. Severus hat mich verraten und ich hätte ihn eigentlich töten müssen. Aber ich wollte ihm eine Chance geben. Sein Unterbewusstsein ist bereits auf Lucius' und meine Stimme programmiert, und nach einer weiteren zweiwöchigen Session mit Lucius hier, wird er komplett und für immer gebrochen sein, ohne einen eigenen Willen, der weiter reicht, als uns zufrieden machen zu wollen." Als Voldemort von einer erneuten Session mit Lucius redete, stieß Snape einige kaum hörbare, wimmernde Laute aus, die Harry mitten ins Herz trafen. Das war absolut bestialisch, was sie hier mit Snape machten, und in diesem Moment wurde es Harry schlagartig klar, dass Sirius die ganze Zeit Recht gehabt hatte .

„Ich will sein Talent für Zaubertränke nicht verlieren. Ich habe Großes vor mit ihm. Immerhin kann man mit Gift viel effizienter größere Mengen Muggel vernichten, als bei persönlichen Übergriffen. Und Severus wird schlussendlich zufriedener sein, ganz ohne persönliche Sorgen und unter meiner väterlichen Führung."

Harry fand keine Worte mehr für diese Travestie hier. Es machte ihn krank. „Das werden wir noch sehen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du noch weiter tötest."

Voldemort lenkte nun wieder seinen fast berauschten Blick von dem am Boden kauernden Snape weg und seine Augen wurden hart. „Harry Potter", zischelte er gefährlich, „du hast bereits einige Male meine Pläne durchkreuzt. Doch damit ist heute Schluss, denn heute wirst du sterben!" Ein Wink mit seiner Hand, und der Schild um Voldemort und Malfoy erstrahlte noch einmal in einem tiefen Azurblau, bevor sich auf seiner Oberfläche Risse bildeten. Diese fraßen sich weiter und überzogen in einem spinnennetzartigen Gebilde die ganze Oberfläche, bevor diese mit einem lauten Klirren zerbarsten, nur um in blauen, kleinen Wölkchen zu verdampfen.

„Crucio!" 

Harry war auf diesen Fluch gefasst und duckte sich. Noch halb auf dem Boden liegend schrie er: _„Expelliarmus!"_

Voldemorts Zauberstab flog quer durch die Halle in eine dunkle Ecke und der dunkle Lord riss erstaunt seine Augen auf - offenbar hatte diese Reaktion nicht erwartet. Vor allem nicht so schnell. Harry lächelte grimmig. Unglaublich, welche Wunder Jahre als Sucher, ein reges Interesse und extra Stunden in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit den Reflexen eines Menschen vollbringen konnten.

_„Petrificus totalus!"_

Sofort schnappten Harrys Glieder kraftvoll zusammen, und er konnte sich nicht mehr von der Stelle rühren. Er fühlte, wie er anfing, langsam auf die Seite zu kippen, konnte aber seine Füße nicht bewegen, um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen. Wie in Zeitlupe fühlt er, wie er zu fallen begann, und dann raste ihm auch schon der Boden entgegen. Ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr durch seine Schulter, als er damit auf dem Boden auftraf. Er hatte Malfoy für einen Moment vergessen. Verdammt! Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein. Er begann sich zu sträuben, doch die Ganzkörperklammer ließ ihn keinen Muskel bewegen. Noch nicht einmal seine Augenlider konnte er zwingen, sich zu schließen, und seine Augen fingen bei dem Versuch an zu tränen. Einige Meter vor ihm auf dem Boden kauerte noch immer Snape. Harry wollte ihm zurufen, er solle sich hoch kämpfen und ihm helfen, doch auch sein Mund gehorchte ihm in der Ganzkörperklammer nicht. Er bemerkte wie Panik in ihm hoch stieg. Er war komplett hilflos Voldemort ausgeliefert. Allein gegen zwei mächtige Schwarzmagier. Warum war er ihnen auch allein gefolgt? Nein, er war nicht allein gewesen. Aber wer konnte schon ahnen, dass Snape so überhaupt keine Hilfe sein würde. Er schürte die kleine Flamme Wut, damit sie seine Angst überdecken konnte. _Komm schon_, _Snape_, rief er in Gedanken. _Hoch mit dir. Hol dir deine verdammte Rache. Und wenn du dabei bist, befrei mich gleich von dieser Starre._

Doch nichts geschah. Ausser dem Zittern seines Körpers und eines gelegentlichen, fast unhörbaren Wimmerns oder Geflüsters bewegte sich Snape nach wie vor nicht. Nein, Hilfe von ihm konnte Harry vergessen.

„Nicht schlecht Potter, nicht schlecht", erklang nun Voldemorts Stimme irgendwo aus der Richtung seiner Füße und dann hörte er das leise Quietschen von weichen Ledersohlen, als der dunkle Zauberer näher zu ihm kam, bis er zwischen ihn und Snape trat, und Harry ihn in seinem Blickfeld hatte.

„Leider hat dich deine gryffindorische Dummheit vergessen lassen, auf alle Feinde zu achten. Wie ungemein einfältig von dir. _Accio_ Zauberstab." Voldemorts Zauberstab kam angeflogen und landete elegant in der klauenartigen Hand des Monsters.

Voldemort lächelte böse auf Harry hinunter. „Es wäre mir ein großes Vergnügen, dich schreien zu hören, mein lieber Harry, nachdem du mich schon so oft geärgert hast. Aber diesmal bin ich nicht so dumm, dich noch länger am Leben zu lassen und dir dadurch eine, wenn auch nur eine noch so kleine, Gelegenheit zur Flucht zu geben. Also dann adieu, Harry Potter." Er hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harry und schrie: _„Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *


	64. Und am Schluss bleibt

Kapitel 62

_Und am Schluss bleibt...._

Und dann geschahen einige Dinge fast gleichzeitig. Harry sah das grüne Licht auf sich zukommen, unfähig seine Augen vor dem Unvermeidlichen zu verschliessen. Wie aus dem Nichts wuchs ein Schatten vor ihm aus dem Boden und er hörte eine quiekende Stimme rufen:

„Finite Incatatuem!" 

Augenblicklich fiel die Starre von Harry ab. Er blinzelte automatisch und dann sah er, wie Wurmschwanz tot auf dem Boden lag.

„Wurmschwanz, du Idiot!" dröhnte Voldemort.

Harry war völlig verblüfft über diese unerwartete Wendung. Peter Pettigrew, der Verräter seiner Eltern, hatte ihm soeben das Leben gerettet und dabei, sei es durch einen Unfall oder Willen, sein eigenes Leben verloren. Aber er überwand seine Verblüffung scheinbar schneller als Voldemort, weil dieser noch immer vor Wut zu kochen schien. Noch während er sich aufrappelte, schrie er: _„Stupor!"_

Voldemort wurde vom Fluch mitten in den Magen getroffen, flog einige Meter zurück und blieb benommen liegen.

_„AVADA..."_

„NEIN!!!"

Die beiden fast simultanen Ausrufe und ein lautes Krachen ließen Harry herumfahren. Malfoy lag bewegungslos neben einem umgeworfenen, schweren Eichentisch. Zwischen ihm und Harry stand Dobby. Er war seinem früheren Herrn zugewandt und hatte die Arme abweisend geöffnet. „Master Malfoy hat keine Macht mehr über Dobby. Harry Potter hat Dobby befreit. Dobby lässt es nicht zu, dass ihr Harry Potter etwas antut. Dobby kann jetzt zurückschlagen. Master Malfoy wird seine Hauselfen nie mehr herumkommandieren."

Harry lächelte den Hauselfen, der nun zu ihm herüber sah, erleichtert an. „Danke Dobby."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass mich deine Kinderzaubersprüche besiegen werden, Potter? Du bist nicht mächtig genug, um es mit Lord Voldemort aufnehmen zu können", höhnte Voldemorts Stimme von seiner Ecke her. Harry sah, wie der dunkle Magier wieder auf die Beine kam und einen wütenden Blick in Richtung des gefallenen Malfoys lenkte. Voldemort sah zu Harrys Entsetzen kaum beeinträchtigt aus und grinste ihn böse und selbstsicher an. „Du hast mich überrascht, das muss ich zugeben. Nun aber bin ich gewarnt. Noch einmal schaffst du das nicht."

Entschlossen stellte sich Harry wieder dem Kampf, doch so langsam wurde er nervös. Er hatte seine ganze magische Macht in den Stupor gelegt und hatte Voldemort noch nicht einmal angekratzt. Wieder fragte er sich, warum er ohne Verstärkung dem mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer der Welt gefolgt war. Snape hatte sich immer lautstark darüber aufgeregt, dass er sich in gefährliche Dinge stürzte, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Doch diesmal war es anders gewesen. Snape selbst hatte ihn dazu verleitet Voldemort zu folgen. Wahrscheinlich blind in seinem Wunsch nach Rache. Und nun? Harry bezwang den Drang, zu dem noch immer am Boden kauernden Zauberer zu sehen.

„Ich bin nicht so einfach zu besiegen, Voldemort. Das wirst du noch gleich merken." Harry gab sich alle Mühe zuversichtlicher zu klingen als er sich fühlte. Wenn er Voldemort lange genug aufhielt, dann konnte er eventuell den anderen ausreichend Zeit geben, um ihnen zu Hilfe zu kommen.

Voldemort lachte schrill und zischend. „Falls du auf die Prophezeiung anspielst; ich habe lange mit Malfoy darüber geredet. Sie ist nicht wichtig. Ich werde dich töten und dann hat sich das ganze erledigt."

„Prophezeiung? Was für eine Prophezeiung?" fragte Harry perplex.

Voldemort lachte nur noch lauter. „Der alte Narr hat dir nicht davon erzählt? Das ist ja so köstlich. Wollte dich wohl wieder einmal vor der schrecklichen Wahrheit beschützen."

Harry fühlte die Wut in sich hoch lodern wie eine Fackel im Wind. Scheinbar wusste Voldemort etwas, was er nicht wusste. Etwas Wichtiges, das ihm mal wieder vorenthalten wurde.

„Wovon redest du?"

Voldemort sah ihn sehr arrogant und zugleich amüsiert an. „Da gab es eine Prophezeiung über dich und mich, weißt du? Ich kannte nur einen Teil davon, doch bevor ich alles in Erfahrung bringen konnte, musste ich erkennen, dass der alte Narr den einzigen Abdruck davon im Ministerium abgeholt und zerstört hat. Er will dich immer beschützen, aber es klappt einfach nicht. Nicht wahr Harry? Dafür bist du zu sehr ein Gryffindor und stürzt dich nur zu gerne in das offene Feuer. Albus kann dich nicht schützen, genauso wenig wie deine Eltern. Weißt du, warum ich sie getötet habe, Harry? Es ging nicht um sie, sondern um dich."

Harry sog scharf den Atem ein und ballte die Faust fest um seinen Zauberstab, doch Voldemort sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„In der Prophezeiung ging es darum, dass ein Kind, auf dessen Beschreibung du genau passtest, mir eines Tages Schwierigkeiten machen könnte. Deshalb wollte ich dich damals töten. Deine Eltern standen mir im Weg. Also siehst du? Alles war deine Schuld. Deinetwegen starben deine Eltern. Wärst du nicht gewesen, würden sie noch leben."

Die Flamme der Wut war nun zur gleißenden Feuersbrunst geworden. Voldemort log. Er war der einzige, der Schuld war am Tod seiner Eltern. Dieses Monster. Dennoch hallten die letzten Worte des dunklen Magiers immer wieder in seinem Kopf herum. _Wärst du nicht gewesen, würden sie noch leben._

„Du lügst. Es ist nicht meine Schuld!" schrie er aus. _„Avada Kedavra!"_

Ein schwächlicher, blassgrüner Funke sprang aus Harrys Zauberstab und verpuffte im Nichts. Wieder lachte Voldemort höhnisch. „Aber, aber, Harry. Man muss töten wollen, damit der Fluch Erfolg hat. Das kannst du nicht, nicht wahr, mein Junge? Schau mal. Ich zeige dir, wie es geht." Und damit lenkte der dunkle Magier seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf Harry.

_„Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry war wütend, aber auch verwirrt. Wie sollte er diesen mächtigen Zauberer besiegen, wenn seinetwegen sogar seine Eltern sterben mussten. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit sah er, wie der grüne Strahl von Voldemorts Todesfluch seinen Zauberstab verließ und auf ihn zukam. Harry wusste, dass er sich ducken sollte, doch seltsamerweise gehorchten seine Beine diesem Instinkt nicht. Er konnte es doch nicht zulassen, dass der Tod seiner Eltern umsonst gewesen war. Seinetwegen war Voldemort in Godrics Hollow aufgetaucht. Weil sie ihn verteidigt hatten, waren sie tot. Er musste sich ihrem Opfer, ihrer bedingungslosen Liebe würdig erweisen.

Die Luft um ihn schien wärmer zu werden und er hatte das Gefühl, als würden sanfte, liebevolle Hände aus warmer Luft seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab vor seine Brust halten, während etwas in einer zärtlichen Stimme lautlose Worte in seinen Geist flüsterte. Aus den Augenwinkeln glaubte er Rons roten Schopf und Hermines buschige Haare zu sehen, doch es war nicht mehr als das Spiegelbild eines Traums und verblasste sofort wieder in seinem Geist. Alle Kälte und Angst wich von ihm und ein allumfassendes Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit raubte ihm fast den Atem.

Er bekam nur wie aus weiter Ferne mit, wie der grüne Lichtstrahl die Spitze seines Zauberstabes traf, so als würde er von dort angezogen und absorbiert. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen und alles wurde ganz weiß und ruhig, mit Ausnahme seines wild schlagenden Herzens und dem überlauten Rauschen seines Blutes in seinen Ohren.

Und dann gab es einen furchtbaren Knall und ein Funken speiender Strahl zuckte wie ein wilder, gepeinigter Drache zurück zu Voldemort.

Die Augen des dunklen Magiers weiteten sich in Überraschung, bevor er von dem Blitz eingefangen wurde. Ein markerschütternder Schrei erfüllte den Salon und ließ die Fenster beben, kurz bevor Voldemort, eingehüllt in das grüne Licht, in einem zischenden Feuerball explodierte.

Die Wucht der Explosion riss Harry von den Füßen und er landete hart auf seinem Rücken. Der Zauberstab in seinen Händen entflammte sich in einer einzigen Stichflamme und Harry ließ ihn mit einem Schmerzensschrei fallen.

Er klapperte auf den blankpolierten Boden und Harry sah zu, wie sein Zauberstab innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu einem schwarzen Häufchen Asche verbrannte. Danach herrschte gespenstische Stille.

Harrys ganzer Körper tat weh und er fühlte sich über alle Massen erschöpft. Schwer atmend liess er seinen Kopf auf den Boden sinken und schloss die Augen. _Nur eine Sekunde ausruhen._

Und dann war da wieder die sanfte Berührung warmer Luft, die ihn umhüllte und zu streicheln schien. Sich in seine Knochen einnistete und einen Teil seiner Schmerzen und Erschöpfung vertrieb.

_‚Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Sohn.'_

Sofort fuhr Harry hoch. „Was, wer?" Aber da war niemand. Er hätte allerdings schwören können, dass er eine hauchzarte, weibliche Stimme gehört hatte. War es Einbildung? Oder war es etwa... Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, beinahe als wenn er gehalten würde, von... „Mom", flüsterte er fast unhörbar, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Mit einem letzten, tröstenden Streicheln verschwand die warme Luft langsam wieder und dann war es vorbei. Er saß auf dem kalten Marmorboden von Malfoys Salon, alle seine Knochen taten weh, so als ob er soeben einen Marathon gelaufen wäre, und Voldemort...

Voldemort war verschwunden. Nur ein paar Fetzen verbrannten Stoffs und ein verstreutes Häufchen Asche waren dort zu sehen, wo einst der mächtigste dunkle Zauberer der Welt gestanden hatte. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? War Voldemort tot? Unwillkürlich fasste er sich an seine Narbe. Kein Stechen oder Brennen mehr? Keine Visionen durch die verfluchte alten Wunde? Im Moment fühlte er auf jeden Fall nur das normale, leicht geknitterte Gewebe einer gewöhnlichen Narbe.

Aber wenn es wirklich vorbei war, warum freute er sich dann nicht? Warum fühlte er nur Melancholie in seinem Herzen und das Gefühl von Verlust? Doch in demselben Augenblick, in dem er sich die Frage gestellt hatte, wusste er auch die Antwort. Der Preis war zu hoch gewesen. Er war sich sicher, dass es seine Eltern gewesen waren, die ihm geholfen hatten, Voldemort zu besiegen. Das hatten sie nur tun können, weil sie tot waren.

Und welchen Preis hatte Snape bezahlen müssen? Harry war sich sicher, dass ihn das Bild des gebrochenen Mannes für den Rest seines Lebens verfolgen würde. Er war sich auf einmal bewusst wie viel Mist er gebaut hatte. Solch großen Mist, dass er einem Mann schlimmeres angetan hatte als den Tod. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten so zu denken, aber im Moment glaubte er wirklich, dass es besser für Snape gewesen wäre, wenn er die durchschnittene Kehle nicht überlebt hätte. Wie sollte er nur jemals wieder dem Zaubertränkemeister entgegentreten und in die Augen sehen können?

Mit einem mutholenden, tiefen Atemzug, drehte er sich zu dem Mann um. Zuerst sollte er wohl besser mal schauen wie sich der Zaubertränkemeister verhielt.

Eigentlich hatte Harry gehofft, dass sein früherer Lehrer von selbst aus seiner Starre erwachen würde, nun da Voldemort tot war. Und dass er ihn nicht eigenhändig vom Boden hochklauben musste. Sein Wunsch wurde ihm jedoch nur teilweise erfüllt. Snape war tatsächlich wieder auf den Füßen, doch war er weit davon entfernt aus seiner horrorerfüllten Starre erwacht zu sein. Obwohl er sich langsam etwas zu sammeln schien und wieder so etwas wie ein Bewusstsein in die schwarzen Augen schlich, war es offensichtlich, dass er sich weiterhin nicht wehren konnte. Malfoys psychische Fesseln über ihn waren zu stark.

Auch war er nur darum auf den Füßen, weil er von niemand anderem als Lucius Malfoy aufrecht gehalten wurde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N Mit dem ganzen Kampf um Voldemort habe ich mich ehrlich gesagt etwas schwer getan. Das Kapitel stand zwar schon länger, aber inzwischen bin ich mir sicher, dass JKR etwas anderes vor hat. Aber da es in der fic ja nicht hauptsächlich um den Kampf geht, habe ich nicht weiter darüber grübeln wollen, auf welche Weise Harry ihn nun besiegen wird, habe ich das geschrieben, was mir (und Dinu) zuerst in den Sinn kam.

Danke an Shelley für ihren scharfen Blick, der keine Unlogischen Sachen entgehen. Shelley, du weißt gar nicht, wie toll du bist.

Und auch danke an Persephone und XiaoGui, welche mir öfters mal bei Diskussionen mit ihrer objektiven Meinung weiterhelfen.

Und natürlich nicht zu vergessen die Reviewer, die so oft der nötige ‚Kick in den Allerwertesten' sind, um weiter zu machen.

**XiaoGui:** Da hätten wohl so einige Leser nicht so Freude an mir, wenn dass das Ende wäre. Ich habe übrigens beim ‚eingeschobenen' Kapitel schon angefangen und so weit kommt es recht gutJ Schreibe es heute Abend fertig.

**Lorelei Lee:** Danke :-D

**Black Angel:** Tja... Nicht der Snapey boy sondern die Ratte, oh Graus.

**Arifilia.** Geht ja schon weiter. Lass Deine Nägel ganz. (Ist ne schlimme Angewohnheit, die ich verzweifelt versuche meinem Sohn abzugewöhnen)

**Mina Harker Wilheelmina Murray:** Ja, kann er. Potter stirbt hier nicht. Aber Snape geht's nicht ganz so toll... Und Harry wird auch nicht mehr der selbe sein, jetzt wo er das alles mitangesehen hat.

**W'Erinaya:** Danke. Bald erfährst du, wie es ausgeht.

**Lady-Claw:** Luzern ist wirklich superschön. Aber wenn du auch Schweizerin bist, dann könntest Du ja auch zu unserem Snape-Fictiontreffen im Sommer in Interlaken kommen? Ich geb mir Mühe schnell zu arbeiten und updaten. Immerhin ist schon fast alles geschrieben, muss mir nur abgewöhnen, ewig dran rum zu korrigieren:-P

**Dark-Tasha:** Keine Panik auf der Titanic. Kommt ja schon wieder was...na ja. Viel besser hört es wohl auch nicht auf:-/

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Ja, du hast recht, dass es nicht mehr all zu lange bis zum Ende geht. Schön, dass Du noch immer liest, auch wenn Dir die Action mehr zusagen wird, als die Recover-Kapitel.

**Jenn:** Nochmal ein ganz dolles Happy Birthday, meine Liebe. Sag mal, wo bleibt denn Deine Geschichte? Ich warte schon darauf:-)

**Selena-Sulfur:** Danke für Deine Worte. Genau darum war ich so ausführlich bei der Folter. Snape so reagieren zu lassen braucht viel. Sehr viel und das musste ich ihm halt (sichtbar) antun. Finde es supertoll, dass es bemerkt wird.

**Majin Sakuko:** Ja, das hat schon was. Vegeta tut mir auch irgendwie leid. Vor allem da er es ja in den Genen hat immer der Beste sein zu wollen. Armer Typ. Dafür ist er WAYYYYY cooler als Goku :-D.

Wenn Du den Anfang des Kapitels 59 liest, dann steht da: „Es vergingen ganze drei Monate, bis der Ruf endlich kam". Das heißt, es ist März, beim Überfall auf Malfoy Manor. Dass Snape am 9. Januar Geburi hat, wusste ich auch erst, als ich das Kapitel schon fertig hatte, sonst wäre ich vielleicht drauf eingegangen. Aber ich denke auch nicht, dass er eine Person ist, welche gerne eine Geburi-Party schmeisst:-P

Ich bin stolz auf Dich, dass es endlich was längeres gibt.


	65. Alte Abrechnungen

Kapitel 63

_Alte Abrechnungen:_

Der platinblonde Mann stand mit Snape neben einem dunklen, altertümlich aussehenden Instrument, das aussah wie ein eckiger Flügel, und grinste höhnisch über die rechte Schulter des Zaubertränkemeisters zu Harry herüber, die Spitze seines Zauberstabs so fest gegen den Hals des anderen Mannes gepresst, dass sie eine kleine Delle in dessen Haut verursachte.

„Eine falsche Bewegung und er ist tot, Potter."

Harry hatte nicht vor, Snape in Gefahr zu bringen, doch wusste er auch instinktiv, dass Snape im besten Fall tot war, sollte er Malfoy mit ihm ziehen lassen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde Snape wieder auf unbestimmte Zeit Malfoy und seinem sadistischen Willen ausgeliefert sein. Dass er explizit auf die Stimme Malfoys und des nun toten Voldemorts programmiert war, hatte der dunkle Lord ja selber zugegeben.

Ein letzter Blick auf Snape und er entschied sich. Entschlossen hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Malfoys Kopf.

Der blonde Zauberer blinzelte überrascht, aber fasste sich schnell wieder und verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich mache keine Scherze, Potter."

„Ich auch nicht, Malfoy", zischte Harry. Er hatte soeben den gefährlichsten dunklen Zauberer der Gegenwart besiegt. Ein Snob wie Malfoy würde ihn nicht überwältigen. „Ich habe meinen Fluch ausgesprochen, noch bevor Sie den Ihren beenden können. Lassen Sie ihn los."

Malfoy lachte leise. „Aber bist du auch so schnell, mich daran zu hindern ihm den Stab durch die Kehle zu stoßen? Wäre ein recht unschöner Tod für ihn, das kann ich dir garantieren." Der Zauberstab bohrte sich noch einige Millimeter weiter in die Haut von Snapes Hals und Harry zögerte. Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte er nicht sicher sein. Er spielte hier schon wieder mit Snapes Leben, doch das tat er auch, wenn er Malfoy ziehen ließ. Verzweifelt blickte er in die Augen seines früheren Lehrers. Da war nun eindeutig wieder Bewusstsein in ihnen zu erkennen, aber neben der noch immer dominanten Angst las er auch Resignation darin. Snape _konnte_ sich nicht gegen Malfoy wehren, egal wie sehr er sich vielleicht später dafür hassen würde.

Mit seinen Augen versuchte er den Blick des Zaubertränkemeisters zu fangen. „Es tut mir leid, Professor. Wirklich aufrichtig leid. Alles", flüsterte er, bevor er sich wieder Malfoy zuwandte. „Dann werden wir es wohl darauf ankommen lassen müssen, Malfoy", sagte er fest.

Malfoy grinste böse. „Du willst also das Leben deines Lehrers riskieren? Ich war mir gar nicht bewusst, wie sehr er es geschafft hat, dass seine Schüler ihn hassen."

Harry wusste, dass Malfoy nur versuchte ihn zu reizen, doch entgegen seines besseren Wissens machten ihn die Worte des anderen Zauberers wütend. „Ich hasse ihn nicht. Nicht mehr."

„Na dann. Lass es uns versuchen. Du wirst mich nicht töten. Du hast es nicht in dir. Der dunkle Lord war nicht wirklich lebendig, darum konntest du ihn vernichten. Bei mir müsstest du den Todesfluch anwenden, sonst geht es nicht, und dass du den nicht fertig bringst, hast du uns bereits bewiesen."

„Aber ich kann Sie hier festhalten, bis die Auroren kommen. Wenn Sie Professor Snape umbringen, haben sSie keinen Schild mehr."

Malfoys Augen begannen zu glitzern. „Das könnte es mir schon wert sein, weißt du? Ich komme relativ schnell wieder aus dem Gefängnis, doch du wirst Severus' Tod auf dem Gewissen haben."

Harry versuchte die Worte Malfoys zu ignorieren. Er musste schnell handeln, oder seine Entschlossenheit würde schwinden. Doch noch bevor er sich einen geeigneten Fluch ausdenken konnte, um Malfoy so schnell als möglich auszuschalten, erklang plötzlich ein dumpfer Knall. Malfoy riss überrascht die Augen auf und versteifte sich.

Hinter Malfoy auf der abgedeckten Tastatur des Flügels stand Dobby, eine rußgeschwärzte Bratpfanne wie eine Waffe in den Händen. Wie in Zeitlupe ließ Malfoy Snape los, fuhr sich mit der Hand an den Hinterkopf und betrachtete verständnislos das Blut, das daran hängen blieb. Sein Blick wanderte von der Hand zu dem Hauselfen und er trat einen wankenden Schritt auf ihn zu, bevor seine Beine einknickten und er vornüber stürzte, mit dem Kopf hart auf der Kante des Instruments aufschlug und schließlich zu Boden sackte.

Für einen endlosen Moment rührte sich niemand. Dann drehte sich Snape wie in Zeitlupe um und blickte erst auf den reglosen Körper Malfoys, dann, noch immer wie in Zeitlupe, zu dem Hauselfen hoch.

Das kleine Wesen erwiderte den Blick nur kurz, ließ aber sofort die Pfanne fallen, welche erst mit einem dumpfen ‚Klonk' auf dem Flügel landete und dann mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Scheppern auf den blankpolierten Boden knallte. Der Hauself richtete seinen fast verzweifelten Blick auf Harry. „Dobby wollte nur den andern Bescheid sagen, wo Harry Potter Sir und Professor Snape Sir waren. Dobby hat gesehen, wie der böse Master Harry und Professor bedrohten. Er wollte nur helfen. Dobby wollte Master Malfoy nicht töten. Hauselfen sollen keine Zauberer töten..."

Der kleine Hauself hatte beide Hände gegen seinen Schädel gepresst und krallte sich dort fest, als wolle er etwas sehr schlimmes aus sich herauskratzen.

Harry war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm, ergriff die Hände Dobbys und zwang sie weg von seinem Kopf, bevor er sich noch verletzen konnte.

„Hör auf damit, Dobby. Du hast nichts Schlimmes getan. Du musst dich nicht bestrafen oder dir Vorwürfe machen. Deine Tat hat wahrscheinlich den Tag gerettet. Malfoy ist fast genauso gefährlich wie Voldemort selbst, oder aber er hätte es werden können, wenn er noch länger dazu Gelegenheit gehabt hätte."

Unwillkürlich wanderte Harrys Blick wieder zu Snape, welcher seine Augen auf Malfoy geheftet hatte und kein Wort sagte. Die wahre Boshaftigkeit Malfoys hatte er heute in einem Schauspiel erlebt, welches er wohl nie vergessen würde, solange er lebte.

Seine Worte schienen den Hauselfen etwas zu beruhigen und die Verzweiflung in seinem Blick wandelte sich in Zweifel. Schlussendlich lächelte er sogar und eine Spur von Dankbarkeit und Stolz lag in seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ausserdem wissen wir noch nicht, ob er wirklich tot ist", lächelte Harry zurück.

Er kniete sich neben Malfoy nieder. Da der Mann ziemlich verrenkt auf seiner Seite am Boden lag, fiel es Harry nicht besonders schwer, ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen.

Blicklose, weit aufgerissene blaue Augen starrten zur Decke.

„Das beantwortet wohl diese Frage", murmelte Harry und sah noch einmal zu Dobby hoch, dessen Flatterohren sich langsam nach unten neigten und der nicht mehr stolz aussah, aber Gott sei Dank auch nicht mehr voll von Selbstvorwürfen.

Wieder wanderte sein Blick auf die reglose Gestalt seines früheren Lehrers. Ohne seine Augen abzuwenden, sprach er weiter zu dem Hauselfen. "Geh und schau wo die anderen bleiben, bitte."

Mit einem ‚Plopp' war die kleine Kreatur verschwunden und Harry richtete sich wieder auf.

„Sir?"

„Er ist tot", flüsterte Snape nach einer Minute unangenehmen Schweigens, sein Blick noch immer starr und genauso ausdruckslos wie seine Stimme.

„Sir?" fragte Harry noch einmal.

Langsam sah der Zaubertränkemeister zu ihm hin, und Harry musste ein Frösteln unterdrücken. Snapes tiefschwarze Augen gaben keinerlei Gefühl preis.

„Ich wusste nicht, was sie mit Ihnen... Ich meine, ich will..."

Er strich sich mit der Hand das Haar aus der Stirne und senkte den Blick. „Ach, ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Nichts was ich je sage, wird genug sein. Was ich durch meinen Brief angerichtet habe, ist durch keine Entschuldigung wieder gut zu machen."

„Du hättest dies hier nie sehen dürfen", flüsterte Snape tonlos, als wenn er ihn nicht gehört hätte.

Harry sah erneut hoch und bemerkte, wie Snapes Blick wieder auf dem toten Malfoy hing. „Ich weiss, Sir", sagte er genau so leise. „Vielleicht sollten Sie... Ich meine, wenn Sie möchten, können Sie mich gerne oblivaten."

Langsam blickte Snape auf und seine Augenbraue hob sich einen knappen Millimeter. „Dann würdest du alles über den Endkampf vergessen."

Harry schluckte. Das war ihm wohl bewusst. Auch würde Snape wohl erwarten, dass er mit der Geschichte, wie er Voldemort besiegt hatte, rumprotzen wollte, doch das war ihm im Moment herzlich egal. „Es wäre ein sehr kleiner Preis, um meinen Fehler zu korrigieren und bei weitem nicht genug, aber es wäre ein Anfang. Oblivaten Sie mich, Professor."

Und dann tat Snape etwas absolut Unsnapisches, etwas, das Harry bis in sein Innerstes erschütterte. Er seufzte tief auf und klopfte Harry mit seiner linken Hand kurz auf die Schulter.

„Es ist nicht nötig. Die beiden waren scheinbar die einzigen, auf deren Stimmen ich durch die dunkle Magie und die... Folter... programmiert war. Sie sind nun tot. Es ist vorbei, Potter."

„Sind Sie sicher?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals ein solch menschliches Gespräch mit dem früher so verhassten Slytherin haben würde. Doch nun war es der Fall und er wäre froh, er hätte Snape nie auf diese schreckliche Weise die Menschlichkeit abgerungen.

Snape sah ihn wieder direkt an. „Es ist vorbei. Die anderen kommen gleich. Ich höre sie vor der Tür. Geh und sag ihnen, dass der dunkle Lord ein für allemal tot ist."

Mit einem Knall wurde die massive Holztür hinter ihnen aus den Angeln gehoben und einige Menschen drängten sich hinein. Mit einem letzten, eindringlichen Blick auf Snape und dem stillen Schwur, dass er in Zukunft alles tun würde, um Snape zu beweisen, dass er aufrichtig bereute, drehte Harry sich zu den Neuankömmlingen um.

Vor allem einer dieser Neuankömmlinge verursachte ein Glücksgefühl in Harrys Magengegend. „Sirius!" rief er glücklich, als er seinen Paten wohlbehalten an Dumbledores Seite durch die Tür drängen sah, gefolgt von Shacklebolt, Tonks und zwei unbekannten Auroren.

Snape für einen Moment vergessend, eilte er auf den älteren Zauberer zu und fiel ihm um den Hals wie ein kleines Kind, was ihm allerdings im Augenblick so ziemlich egal war. Sirius schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er erwiderte die Umarmung genauso fest.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Harry? Dobby sagte uns, dass Malfoy und Voldemort dich in eine Falle gelockt haben?"

Er hielt Harry eine Armlänge von sich weg und beäugte ihn von oben bis unten, als würde er nach versteckten Wunden suchen.

„Mir geht's gut, Sirius", antwortete Harry mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. „Voldemort ist tot. Diesmal für immer."

„Wo ist er?" fragte Dumbledore mit besorgter Stimme. Harry zeigte nur zu dem, was noch von Voldemort übrig war. Asche.

Dumbledore schaute Harry lächelnd an und Snape sagte: „Er hat ihn verbrannt."

Dumbledore blickte nun zu dem Zaubertränkemeister und seine Züge wurden noch weicher. „Bist du in Ordnung, Severus?"

Snape nickte nur. Harry war froh, dass sich Snape scheinbar so schnell wieder erholt hatte. Allerdings hätte er zumindest einen warnenden Blick in seine Richtung erwartet, doch Snape beachtete ihn gar nicht mehr. Es spielte auch keine Rolle. Er hatte nicht vor, jemandem etwas von Snapes Zusammenbruch zu erzählen. Zumindest für den Augenblick und so lange, wie Snape damit ohne Hilfe klar kommen würde.

Sirius pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Hast du wirklich..." Er beendete den Satz nicht.

Harry nickte nur und sagte: „Pettigrew ist tot. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet."

Dumbledore brauchte eine Zeit lang, um dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel folgen zu können. Aber Sirius reagierte sofort und wandte sich an die beiden Auroren. „Ha, was haben wir gesagt? Von wegen mich verhaften. Ihr könnt euch stattdessen gerne bei mir entschuldigen."

Als die beiden begriffen, was Sirius und zuvor Harry da gesagt hatten, ließen sie ihre Blicke in dem Büro umherwandern. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Aschehaufen, den Voldemort hinterlassen hatte, erblickten und als sie die Leiche Pettigrews und auch den toten Malfoy sahen, wurden sie eine anständige Spur bleicher. „Aber das...", begann die weibliche Aurorin.

„Ist das Malfoy? Aber ich dachte, er war damals unter Imperius..", flüsterte der andere.

„Von wegen. Ich habe ihn schon immer verdächtigt, Brion. Der schmierige Mistkerl", sagte die grosse, schlaksige Frau mit dem dichten, kurzen Kraushaar. Sie schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben und wandte sich an Sirius. „Natürlich wird das Ministerium die genaue Identität Pettigrews bestätigen müssen, aber das, zusammen mit Dumbledores Wort, sollte zumindest bei den meisten von uns Auroren die Zweifel an eurer Geschichte beseitigen."

„Ich fürchte, wir werden Draco und seiner Mutter eine schlechte Nachricht überbringen müssen", sagte Dumbledore seufzend und mit einem bedauernden Kopfschütteln, als er auf Malfoys Körper blickte. Sein Blick blieb kurz auf der am Boden, halb unter dem Flügel liegenden Bratpfanne haften und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt. „Wie ist Malfoy gestorben? Was hat ihm die Wunde zugefügt?"

Dumbledore machte grosse Augen, als Dobby reumütig hinter Harry apparierte und ihn mit einem zögernden Lächeln ansah.

An Harry gewandt fragte er: „Dobby?"

Harry nickte und sagte: „Er hat Malfoy mit der Bratpfanne eins übergezogen, als er mich töten wollte. Er hat mir genauso das Leben gerettet wie Wurmschwanz." Er verschwieg ganz absichtlich, dass der Hauself eigentlich auch Snapes Leben gerettet hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob ein Hauself, welcher einem Zauberer das Leben rettete, genauso behandelt wurde wie ein Zauberer, und ob es in dem Falle auch so etwas wie eine Lebensschuld gab. Er bezweifelte es, da Hauselfen, vor allem unter den Reinblütlern, wohl kaum als viel mehr als Tiere galten und von ihnen ohnehin erwartete wurde, alles, wenn nötig auch ihr Leben, zu geben um den Zauberern zu helfen. Dennoch wollte Harry Snape nicht noch darauf aufmerksam machen, nachdem Malfoy und Voldemort seinen Stolz und seine Selbstachtung schon dermassen zertreten hatten.

Dumbledores Miene erhellte sich. Zu Dobby gewandt sagte er: „Das war sehr gute Arbeit, Dobby. Meinen aufrichtigen Dank."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn während die Aurorin zu dem Häufchen Asche ging, um es zu untersuchen, gab ihr Partner ein Zeichen in den Korridor, und sofort kamen zwei weitere Auroren, die Weasleymänner und zum Schluss eine sehr grimmig dreinschauende Molly mit Remus in den Raum, welcher einen Arm in einer Schlinge trug.

Harry bemerkte, dass auch einige der anderen Leute kleinere Verletzungen davongetragen hatten und dass auch ein paar fehlten, unter ihnen Professor McGonagall.

„Da waren plötzlich immer mehr Todesser, aber wir konnten sie alle aufhalten, oder sie sind geflohen", sagte Sirius, der seine Gedanken erraten zu haben schien. „Einige von uns sind verletzt, aber wir haben keine Toten zu beklagen, Merlin sei Dank."

Weiter kam er nicht und Harry erhielt auch keine Gelegenheit Fragen zu stellen, da zwei weitere Gestalten in das Zimmer stürmten und Harry sich plötzlich von Hermine und Ron überrumpelt und umarmt wiederfand. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er die enorme Gestalt Hagrids ausmachen, und obwohl Hermines buschiges Haar das meiste seiner Sicht verdeckte, bekam er unter dem Fragenansturm seiner Freunde noch knapp mit, wie der Halbgigant mit defensiver Stimme versuchte sich zu verteidigen: „Tut mir echt leid, Molly, aber sie haben mich gezwungen. Ich hab ja keinen Zauberstab, wie du weißt..."

Der Rest, genauso wie die sich schnell ausbreitende Euphorie der anderen Anwesenden über die Nachricht von Voldemorts endgültigem Ende, die begann die Runde zu machen, entging ihm, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf seine Freunde konzentrierte.

0000000000000000

Ich werde morgen in Urlaub fahren, wollte aber vorher noch das neue Kapitel updaten. Ich werde in den Ferien weiter an der fic arbeiten und sie wenn möglich fertig schreiben.

Danke an Shelley fürs Betaen. Du bist die Beste.

_An die Reviewer:_

_Werinaya:_ Und weg war er. JKR wird das wahrscheinlich nicht so einfach lösen, aber egal-P

_Cardie:_ Es war ein Zusammenspiel der dunklen Magie und der Stimme der Beiden. Dass Snapes Unterbewusstsein auf Malfoy geeicht war, hatte der mit der Folter fertig gebracht. Voldemort hat diesen Zustand einfach durch die Unmenge dunkler Magie eingebrannt und auf sich selber ausgeweitet. (Snapes Unterbewusstsein hat ja noch immer einen Riesenrespekt vor ihm und sieht ihn als den dunklen Lord an, genau so wie er instinktiv die Gefahr und Macht des anderen Zauberers anerkennt.). Um Deine Frage zu beantworten: Die Programmierung war schon vorher vorhanden, aber da Snape nicht mehr in der geschwächten Extrembedingung vom Kerker war, hätte er dagegen eventuell ankommen können. Die dunkle Magie, die dies alles verstärkte, hat dies verunmöglicht.

_Thorin Eichenschild:_ Das ist schön-) Snape _könnte_ sich rächen, kann es aber nicht. Macht das Sinn?

_XiaoGui:_ Wär schon lustig, wenn Harry in den Büchern Voldemort so einfach Avada Kedavaen würde-P Wär ja noch schöner, wenn JKR Snape würde foltern lassen. (Und das meine ich NICHT sarkastisch-P)

_Mina Harker Wilhelmina Parker:_ Bei Deinem Namen mache ich immer einen mentalen Seufzer. Den zu schreiben dauert länger als der Rest des Textes-P Aber er ist Originell und das liebe ich. Originelle Leute. Woher hast Du ihn denn?

_Selena Sulfur:_ Ist ja noch nicht fertig. Hab mir schon noch was für Sevie aufgehoben, keine Angst.

_Lady Claw:_ Ja, was würden wir armen Snape Fans machen, wenn wir nur die Bücher hätten? Da kommt er so selten vor. (In den Filmen noch weniger-(( ) Geh mal auf www.severussnape.de.vu . dort findest Du einige Informationen zum Treffen. Ich werde Dich nach meinen Ferien mal anschreiben. Kam jetzt nicht mehr dazu und Du wirst wohl neben der Fasnacht auch nicht so Zeit haben;-)

_AR/EW-Fan:_ Danke. Hier ist schon mal was. Nach meinen Ferien sollte ich dann recht regelmässig die letzten Kapitel updaten.

_Sveni:_ Kein Problem. Schön zu sehen, dass Du noch da bist-) Wie es endet siehst Du bald. Ich versuche in zwei Wochen wieder zu updaten.

_Persephone Lupin:_ Ich habe die Übersetzungen bekommen. Lass Dir nur Zeit. Wenn ich übrig Zeit hätte, soll ich was vor arbeiten oder machst Du lieber gleich die ganze Übersetzung allein? Die kleinen Probleme mit Pettigrew sind nun alle behoben, danke der Nachfrage. Meine Kids sind schon ganz aufgeregt wegen den Schiferien.

_Mirija:_ Danke. Das hätte er wirklich -(

_Majin Sakuko:_ ich kenne Sailor Moon nicht. Hat mich ehrlich gesagt auch nie interessiert. Die Zeichnungen gefallen mir nicht besonders und die einzigen schön gezeichneten sind die ‚Bösen' und die beissen immer ins Gras-P Lies doch noch weiter. Es geht ja nicht mehr lange. Ich kann Dir auf jeden Fall eines vom Schluss sagen. Snape wird seinen Frieden finden. Irgendwie.


	66. Und dann ist alles anders

Kapitel 64:

_Und dann ist alles anders_

Severus blickte wieder zu Lucius' ausgestrecktem Körper hin. Selbst im Tod, die hellen Augen blicklos aufgerissen, bewahrte sich der Mann noch eine gewisse Würde. Wie er so auf dem Rücken lag, die Arme seitlich abgespreizt, und die teuren Stoffe seiner Robe um ihn ausgebreitet, sah er noch immer aus wie ein gefallener Engel. Nobel bis in den Tod. Severus hätte erwartet, dass ihn das Ableben des Mannes, der ihn durch die Hölle geschickt hatte, erfreuen würde. Dass es all das, was ihm angetan worden war, wettmache würde, aber nichts derartiges war geschehen. Da war keine Genugtuung, keine Gerechtigkeit.

Noch immer fühlte er die hoffnungslose Leere in sich. Eine Leere, in der jeder Anflug von Befriedigung schnell wieder verpuffte. Während er auf Lucius' Leiche starrte, auf die sterblichen Überreste des Mannes, der einmal sein Freund gewesen war, nur um dann zu seinem Dämonen zu werden, der ihn immer und immer wieder erniedrigt hatte und ihm selbst seine Rache genommen hatte, fühlte er absolut ... nichts.

Es spielte keine Rolle, das wurde ihm mit einem Male bewusst. All die glorreichen Aussichten, sein Streben danach, den Mann bezahlen zu lassen, hatten seinem Leben einen gewissen Sinn gegeben, ein Ziel, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Das war mit einem Mal verschwunden und er fühlte sich einfach nur noch müde.

Er hörte die Jubelschreie der Sieger. Sie liessen Harry Potter hochleben, feierten den Fall Voldemorts in lautstarken Parolen, doch auch das ließ ihn kalt. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er diesen Tag so sehr herbeigesehnt hatte, doch nun konnte er nicht mehr verstehen warum. Er sah auf und beobachtete, wie sich Freunde und Mitstreiter in die Arme fielen und vor Freude weinten. Tonks umarmte einen müde, aber dennoch glücklich aussehenden Dumbledore, und Weasley drückte einer überraschten Granger einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. Potter, der, trotz des dünnen, blutenden Rinnsals, das von seiner Stirne über sein Gesicht lief, breit grinste, wurde von einem der Weasley-Zwillinge und einem ihm unbekannten Auror auf den Schultern getragen.

Der Sieg über den dunklen Lord ließ selbst Fremde zu Freunden werden, vereint in der Freude über die glücklich überstandene Bedrohung. Es gab keinen Grund nicht zu feiern.

Überhaupt keinen Grund...

Alle waren glücklich... Freunde... vereint.

Sein Blick senkte sich wieder zu Malfoys Körper. Dies war sein Freund gewesen, seit frühester Kindheit. Niemand sonst schien zu beabsichtigen den abseits stehenden, verhassten Slytherin in die Feierlichkeiten einzubeziehen. Er würde dies auch nicht wollen. Er hatte hart daran gearbeitet, alleine gelassen zu werden. Sein ganzes Leben schon. Der einzige, der sich davon nie hatte beeindrucken lassen, weder als sie Freunde gewesen waren, noch als er Lucius' Gefangener war, war soeben getötet worden. Von einem verdammten, erbärmlichen Hauselfen mit einer Bratpfanne.

Sein Hass auf den Mann war gleichzeitig mit dessen Leben verloschen. Da war nichts mehr. Weder Wut noch Freude, nur noch Leere. Harry Potter hatte ihn in aller Entwürdigung gesehen und hatte miterlebt, wie schwach er war. Noch nicht einmal der Gedanke, dass dies James Potters endgültiger Triumph war, obwohl er seit Jahren in einem engen Sarg verrottete, störte ihn jetzt noch. Es war ihm alles egal. Er kniete sich nieder und schloss dem Toten sanft die Augen. „Du hast gewonnen, Lucius. Ich hoffe, das freut dich, wo auch immer du nun bist."

Er stand wieder auf und blickte noch einmal auf die jubelnde Menge. Nach wie vor wurde er nicht beachtet. Voldemort war tot und seine Arbeit im Orden erledigt. Sein Leben war vor Jahren von ihm gerissen worden, als er sich dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte. Als er dies realisierte, hatte er dieses Leben von Voldemort auf Dumbledore übertragen, und am Schluss hatte Malfoy ihm auch noch die Seele entrissen. Nun hatte er nichts mehr. Er fühlte sich komplett entleert und alt. Er war müde, so müde und wollte nur noch schlafen.

Er wandte den Blick ab und verschwand aus dem großen Salon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius löste sich gerade von einer innigen Umarmung mit seinem alten Freund Lupin, ließ aber seinen Arm noch locker um die Schulter des Werwolfes gelegt. Er hätte jubeln können. Zum ersten Mal seit über zwanzig Jahren fühlte er sich wirklich frei. Voldemort war tot, die konstante Gefahr für Harry gebannt und Peters Körper würde seine Unschuld ein und für allemal beweisen. Dabei hatten sie die ganze Sache, dank Dumbledores ausgefallenen Plan, fast ohne Blutvergießen auf ihrer Seite durchziehen können.

Das Leben war gut.

Natürlich waren noch immer die meisten der Todesser auf der Flucht, doch mit Voldemorts Tod und Malfoys' versiegtem Geldhahn, würde es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie entweder für immer flohen oder geschnappt würden. Da Snape nun auch von seiner Schuld freigesprochen werden würde, konnte der Slytherin dem Ministerium eine genaue Liste aller Todesser liefern, von denen er wusste.

Instinktiv sah sich Sirius nach dem ehemaligen Spion um. Etwas abseits lag Malfoy. Sirius hatte so viel Hass in Snapes Augen gesehen, wann immer er von dem Mann geredet hatte, sodass er sich gut zusammenreimen konnte, dass der Blonde etwas mit den Folterungen des Zaubertränkemeisters zu tun hatte. Sirius war nach wie vor überzeugt, dass Snapes Verhalten bewies, dass er mit dem Ganzen nicht umgehen konnte. Vielleicht würde Malfoys Tod ihn nun endlich wieder normal werden lassen.

Aber wo war Snape? Warum feierte er nicht mit? Nun gut. Ein feiernder Snape war etwas, was diese Welt wohl kaum je miterleben würde (und wahrscheinlich auch nicht wirklich brauchte), aber warum stand er dann nicht irgendwo herum und starrte düster und missbilligend auf sie herunter?

„Hast du Snape gesehen?" fragte er Remus.

„Der stand eben noch bei Malfoy, danach habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht wollte er zu Draco, um ihm die Nachricht persönlich mitzuteilen? Immerhin ist er der Hauslehrer der Slytherins."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Das glaubte er nun doch nicht. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Etwas beunruhigte ihn. Snape hatte, seit seinem Aufenthalt bei Voldemort, keinerlei Interesse mehr daran gezeigt, wie es in der Schule oder um sein Haus stand.

„Ich geh mal nachschauen", sagte er so beiläufig wie möglich. Etwas beunruhigte ihn ganz gewaltig. Remus nickte nur und machte sich auf, um Harry von einer Horde zu eng rückender Gratulanten zu befreien.

Sirius ging zu der Ecke, wo unbeachtet Malfoys Leiche lag. ‚Geschieht dir nur Recht, du snobistischer Mistkerl', dachte er mit einem angeekelten Blick auf den Toten.

Sirius sah sich dann nach Snape um, doch der Tränkemeister war nirgends zu sehen. Mit einem Seufzer verwandelte er sich in seine Hundeform, um mit seinen schärferen Sinnen nach dem Mann zu suchen, und bereute dies sofort. Im Raum hing der strenge Geruch von Blut, verbranntem Fleisch und Tod. Dennoch zwang er sich, die Form zu halten, ging aber einige Schritte von dem toten Malfoy weg. Snapes Witterung lag schwer in der Luft und Sirius konnte ihr gut folgen. Die Spur teilte sich und eine davon führte in die Richtung, wo Snape und Harry in den Raum gekommen sein mussten, die andere führte zu einer kleinen Tür.

Er folgte dieser Spur durch die Tür in einen Korridor, der nicht minder pompös war, als der große Salon. Der Boden war mit spiegelglatt polierten, zu Mustern zusammengesetzten Marmorplatten bedeckt. Die Decke wölbte sich mehr als sieben Meter über seinem Kopf und zwischen den hohen Fenstern, die alle paar Meter Licht hereinströmen ließen, hingen überlebensgrosse, reich verzierte Gemälde, die alle wütend und abfällig zu ihm hinunter sehende Männer und Frauen zeigten, von denen eine unnatürliche Anzahl weiss-blondes Haar hatte.

Sirius folgte der Spur durch den Korridor und ignorierte die gelegentlichen Beschimpfungen und arroganten Kommentare der Personen auf den Leinwänden.

Er behielt den Kopf gesenkt, die Nase knapp über dem Boden. Dass die Räumlichkeiten in diesem Haus so akribisch sauber waren, erleichterte es ihm, die Spur klar wie einen leuchtenden Faden wahrzunehmen und er bemerkte auch sofort, als sie eine scharfe Rechtsbiegung machte und scheinbar hinter einem Gemälde in der Wand verschwand.

Na toll. Ein versteckter Durchgang. Wie sollte er nur da durchkommen?

„Der verdammte Hauself hat Lucius umgebracht. Mireille aus dem großen Salon hat es uns erzählt, und nun musste ich den Verräter Snape auch noch in das geheime Labor lassen, bloss weil er das Passwort kannte", jammerte eine Stimme über ihm. „Und nicht genug damit, nun kommt auch noch so ein schmutziges Vieh um meinen Rahmen vollzusabbern. Verschwinde du Biest", zeterte ein alter Mann, mit sehr verrunzeltem Gesicht und hellblauen, leicht vernebelten, tief in den Höhlen liegenden Augen.

Sirius trat einen Schritt zurück und nahm seine menschliche Gestalt an.

„Ein Animagus?"

Sirius besah sich den Greis auf dem Bild. Trotz seines hohen Alters hatte der Mann eine Arroganz in seiner Haltung, wie sie jeder Malfoy zu haben schien. Ausserdem schien er mehr in seiner Würde verletzt als wirklich betroffen darüber, dass Lucius getötet worden war.

„Wer bist du? Ein Freund von Snape?" keifte der Alte kampfeslüstern.

Sirius roch seine Chance, ohne Passwort in den Geheimgang zu kommen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Gemälde nicht schon von ihm persönlich gehört hatte und so feixte er es überheblich an. „Mein Name ist Sirius Black. Ich verfolge Snape." Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen.

Der alte Malfoy lehnte sich leicht vor um ihn genauer anzusehen. „Ein Black also. Eine alte, reine und ehrfürchtige Familie. Ich habe den alten Marcos Black sehr gut gekannt. War mir damals immer ein nützlicher Verbündeter." Das nachdenkliche Gesicht verhärtete sich wieder. „Aber das war auch Sixtus Snape. Dennoch ist der jüngste Spross dieser Familie eine verachtungswürdige Missgeburt geworden."

„Ich kann Euch versichern, dass Snape und ich schon seit Jahren verfeindet sind", lenkte Sirius ein. Auch das war nicht gelogen, stellte er amüsiert fest, verbannte aber das Lächeln, bevor es auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen konnte.

„Schaffst du ihn aus dem Weg, wenn ich dich durchlasse? Solche Missgeburten wie er sollten sofort nach der Geburt ersäuft werden."

„Ich kümmere mich schon um ihn", versicherte Sirius.

„Nun gut...", sagte der alte Malfoy gedehnt und dann schwang endlich das Bild zur Seite und eröffnete den Blick auf eine dunkle Steintreppe, die alle paar Meter von einer magischen Fackel an der Wand erhellt in die Tiefe führte.

Sirius folgte den Stufen, die bald in einen Gang übergingen. Dieser führte einige Meter weiter und endete in einer halb geöffneten, aus rauen Brettern gezimmerten Holztür.

Sirius ging darauf zu und trat in ein Labor, das dem Zaubertränkebüro Snapes sehr glich. Auch hier standen Regale an den Wänden, bis unter die Decke mit Büchern und Einmachgläsern gefüllt. Neugierig zog er ein besonders altes Buch von einem Stapel auf einem kleinen Steintisch.

‚_Wie man mit menschlichen Organen Tränke verstärken kann_.'

Sirius liess das Buch fallen, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Diese Publikation war pure schwarze Magie. Menschliche Organe wurden schon seit dem Mittelalter nicht mehr in Tränken verwendet, da tierische dieselbe Wirkung hatten, wenn auch manchmal in abgeschwächter Form.

War wohl nicht verwunderlich, solche Bücher hier zu finden.

„Snape?" rief er in den Raum und kehrte damit wieder zu dem Grund seines Hier seins zurück. Er erhielt keine Antwort und konnte auch den Slytherin nirgends entdecken. Aber dieser musste sich hier aufhalten. Der Raum war nicht besonders groß und hatte nur die eine Tür. Obwohl man wohl einen Menschen in diesem überfüllten Chaos schon mal übersehen konnte. Systematisch lief er das Zimmer dem Büchergestell nach ab, an dem steinernen Lavabo und der kalten Feuerstelle mit dem Kessel darüber vorbei zu dem massigen Pult, das etwa einen Meter vor der hinteren Wand in der Ecke stand. Er umrundete es und dort, gegen die Mauer gehockt, war Severus Snape.

„Was tust du hier?"

Snape sah wie in Zeitlupe hoch zu ihm. Der Slytherin sah sehr müde aus, dachte Sirius. Seine Augen waren stumpf und er war bleicher als sonst.

„Lass mich alleine, Black", sagte Snape, während er den Kopf wieder senkte.

Sirius stutzte. Noch nie hatte er Snapes Stimme so kraftlos und leer gehört.

„Was ist los mit dir. Du solltest froh sein, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer tot ist."

Snape reagierte nicht und Black atmete entnervt aus. Doch dann sah er etwas, das all seine Alarmglocken schrillen ließ. Dort wo Snape saß, sickerte langsam etwas nasses, rotes unter seinem Umhang hervor und breitete sich über den Boden aus. Neben ihm, halb unter dem Stoff seiner Roben verdeckt, sah er den Knauf eines Messers. Eine kleine Phiole mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit lag, noch immer verkorkt, daneben.

„Snape? Was hast du getan?" Panik ergriff Sirius. Er kniete neben Snape und griff nach dessen Armen, die im Stoff seiner Robe vergraben waren. Snape wehrte sich nicht, sondern beobachtete nur teilnahmslos, wie seine Arme an den Händen angehoben wurden und Sirius geschockt darauf starrte. Das Lederband, mit welchem der Zauberstab befestigt gewesen war, hing noch immer lose um die Hand, wenn auch der Zauberstab weg war. Die kurzen, eleganten Lederhandschuhe reichten nur bis zum Handgelenk und als die Ärmel von Snapes Roben etwas nach hinten rutschten, hatte der Animagus eine gute Sicht auf die längs aufgeschlitzten Handgelenke. Aus den hässlichen Wunden quoll noch immer in einem steten Fluss Blut hervor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist, aber es war der beste Platz um die Trennung zu machen. Das nächste wird dafür einiges länger werden.

_An die Rewiever:_

**XiaoGui:** Ne, McGonagall ist nicht tot, nur verwundet. Sorry übrigens, dass ich mit dem Rewieven etwas im Hintertreffen bin. Ich musste erst mal die Challengefic beenden und nach diesem Update fange ich dann langsam mal wieder mit dem lesen all der Fics an, die ich in der Zwischenzeit in dem Ordner ‚noch lesen' verstauben liess.

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Ach so. Ich erinnere mich vage daran, dass die Frau sich dort Mina rufen liess-P Mein Name kommt aus der Sage, dass Lilith die erste Frau Adams war, aber nur Monster gebären konnte. Siehst Du, ich habe vier kleine Kinder und als ich über einen Namen nachdachte, waren sie mal wieder besonders...stürmisch-D Ich freue mich ja schon darauf, dass wir im Band sechs endlich erfahren werden, was es mit der Feindschaft Snape/Black auf sich hat.

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Danke. Ja, da hat JKR sicher noch was auf Lager. Immerhin hat DD Harry gegenüber erwähnt, dass er die Lebensschuld Pettigrews nicht unterschätzen soll. (Aber ich frage mich noch immer, wann eine solche Lebensschuld entsteht. Ist Ginny in der Schuld Harrys? Hat Snape seine Lebensschuld James gegenüber beglichen, als er Harry rettete? Hat Harry eine Lebensschuld Dumbledore gegenüber, weil der ihn ja im Ministerium gerettet hat und was ist mit Dobby und Fawkes?)

**W'Erinaya:** Ja, da hat Snape nicht mehr viel, für was es sich zum leben lohnt. Der Arme. Ich komme sicher bald dazu, Geheimnisse wieder auf zu nehmen. Irgendwie gefällt mir die Idee, dass ich gleich so viele Kapitel auf einmal lesen kannJ)

**Dark Tasha:** Tröötmitdir Na, solange Snape nicht _zu _unsnapisch rumsnapt -P

**Mirija:** Danke schön. Ich kann Dir versprechen, dass dies eine der Fics werden wird, die zu Ende gebracht wird. Na ja. Das meiste ist ja auch schon geschrieben und soooo viele Kapitel gibt's nicht mehr.

**Lady Claw:** Vielen Dank. Ja, jetzt hat Snape Zeit für Frieden. Vielleicht etwas zu viel -P Habt ihr die Fasnacht gut überstanden? Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich und die anderen Snapefans im Sommer wieder zu sehen -D

**Arjew-Fan:** Ich mag Dobby eigentlich nicht mal so sehr, aber Dinus Idee mit der Bratpfanne war zu göttlich.

**Sabysemilla: **Es werden etwa 70 Kapitel, plus/minus eins oder zwei (Aber eher plus -P) Ja, die Idee mit der Bratpfanne kommt von Dinu und ich liebe sie. Ein absolut unwürdiger Tod für Malfoy. Ich liebe die Ironie dahinter.

**Majin Sakuko:** Oh, wie ich die Dojinshi von Saint Seiya liebe. Das einzige Problem ist aber, dass die schönsten von Japanern gemacht werden und die kommen selten mit Übersetzung-((

Vielleicht kennen sich Dobby und Chichi ja und tauschen geheime Tipps aus, wie man mit seinen verfressenen Ehemännern/Meistern umspringt -P

**Sveni:** Nein, kontrollieren kann ihn niemand mehr...Na ja.. Oder... Nee, das ist nicht wichtig und gehört nicht in diese eine fic hinein.

**Blue furry elf:** Danke für die lieben Worte. (Falls Du inzwischen hier angelangt bist und diese Antwort überhaupt siehst ;-P)


	67. Erkenntnisse und Bekenntnisse

Kapitel 65

_Erkenntnisse und Bekenntnisse_

„WAS HAST DU GETAN?" schrie Sirius nun. Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte es gewusst und Albus hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Wunden „_Reparo arterio_". Die Wunde hörte auf zu bluten, doch Muskel und Haut blieben noch durchtrennt. Sirius' Kenntnisse menschlicher Anatomie waren nicht so gut, diese Verletzungen wieder richtig zu verschliessen und er wagte es nicht, alles zu heilen. Es würde für den Moment reichen, dass Snape nicht mehr Blut verlor. Sein Puls, den er gut fühlen konnte, als er die Unterarme hielt, war etwas schneller als normal, aber noch immer kräftig.

Mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabes trennte Sirius zwei lange Stoffstücke aus Snapes Umhang und knotete sie fest um die blutverschmierten Wunden. Snape wehrte sich die ganze Zeit nicht und beobachtete die Sache weiterhin, als würde es ihn selber überhaupt nicht betreffen. Er verzog noch nicht einmal das Gesicht ob der etwas groben Behandlung seiner offenen Wunden.

„Ich konnte die Phiole mit dem Gift nicht öffnen. Meine Hände haben noch nicht genug Gefühl. Das Messer ging besser", murmelte der Slytherin schließlich fast entschuldigend.

Das brachte jedoch Sirius' Geduldsfaden endgültig zum Reißen. Er kam mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an das des Slytherin heran, ohne dessen Handgelenke loszulassen. „WAS ZUR HÖLLE HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?"

Snape sah ihn nur an und der feuchte Film über seinen Pupillen ließ Sirius erkennen, dass es nicht Apathie war, die den Slytherin gefangen hielt, sondern tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Er lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück. „Warum, Snape? Warum?"

„Weil ich schon tot bin. Lucius hat mich umgebracht."

„Was redest du da für einen Blödsinn. Malfoy ist tot. Das sollte dich doch für alles entschädigen. Du hast deine Rache bekommen."

Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte leise. Den Slytherin so zu sehen war sehr entnervend. Sirius hätte nie gedacht, eine solch menschliche Seite an Snape jemals mitzubekommen. „Was ist passiert?"

Wieder schüttelte Snape nur den Kopf.

„Sturer Slytherin. Denkst du, du kannst mir viel erzählen, was ich nicht nachvollziehen kann? Erinnerst du dich, mit wem du redest? Jemand der zwölf Jahre unter Dementoren überlebt hat wird wohl am besten verstehen, was mit dir passiert ist. Ich habe eigentlich angenommen, dass du es alleine verarbeiten könntest, doch nun", er hob Snapes verbundene Arme leicht an, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, „weiss ich, dass du das offensichtlich nicht kannst. Ich habe nicht vor, dich hier sterben zu lassen, nachdem ich dich hochgepäppelt habe. Und wenn du mir nicht endlich erzählst, was los ist, dann zwinge ich dich dazu."

Nun kam doch wieder etwas Leben in die schwarzen Augen. „Wie willst du das anstellen? Mir Veritaserum die Kehle hinunterzwingen?"

„Wenn es sein muss..." Sirius verlor langsam wieder die Geduld.

„Du würdest es nicht verstehen." Snapes Stimme klang wieder nur müde und seine Aussage enthielt weder Selbstmitleid noch Hohn. Es war einfach eine Feststellung.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Schau, Snape. Ich biete dir hier die Möglichkeit alles abzuladen. Ich werde zuhören, egal wie schlimm es ist, und ich werde auch alles was du mir sagst für mich behalten." Sirius wusste nicht, was ihn dazu brachte, dieses Angebot zu machen, aber in den Wochen, in denen er beobachtet hatte, wie es mit Snape bergab ging, in denen er auf einen Ausbruch in irgend einer Form gewartet hatte, hatte er eine Art Stolz entwickelt. Er hatte es Dumbledore und all denen beweisen wollen, die ihm nicht geglaubt hatten. Nun hatte er tatsächlich Recht behalten, aber jetzt war seine Neugier geweckt und er wollte wissen, was diesen Slytherin so aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Doch als Snape noch immer nicht auf ihn einging, seufzte er kurz und entschied sich für einen drastischen Schritt.

„Du bist recht gut in Okklumentik und Legilimentik, habe ich gehört. Ich mache dir ein Angebot, und ich hoffe, dass du begreifst, was ich dir hier biete. Dringe in meinen Geist ein und sieh selbst, was ich in Askaban erlebt habe. Ich bin bereit, dir meine Erinnerungen anzuvertrauen, wenn du danach dasselbe tust." Sirius hatte Mühe, den Vorschlag hervorzuwürgen. Jemanden, und ausgerechnet Snape, in seinen Erinnerungen herumwuseln zu lassen, ging ihm komplett gegen den Strich, aber er wollte einfach wissen, was mit dem Mann passiert war, warum dieser sich sogar das Leben nehmen wollte. Seine Neugier übertraf eindeutig seinen Unwillen. Snape würde ohnehin nichts sehen, was er sich nach seinem eigenen, kurzen Aufenthalt im Gefängnis nicht denken konnte. Sirius war zuversichtlich, dass er Snape von den anderen Erinnerungen fernhalten konnte, sollte sich der Slytherin zu weit vorwagen.

„Black, seit wir uns kennen, hassen wir uns. Wir waren immer Feinde, also warum, bei Merlins Bart, sollte ich gerade _DIR_ vertrauen?"

Noch immer fehlte die Schärfe, die die Worte eigentlich haben müssten, und Sirius fühlte eine Art Düsterkeit in ihm entstehen. „Ich bin dein ärgster Feind, Snape, und genau das macht mich zu dem, was einem besten Freund am nächsten kommt. Und da du ohnehin nie einen besten Freund haben wirst ... Ich kenne dich schon dein ganzes Leben lang, genau wie du mich. Zu viel ist zwischen uns vorgefallen. Außerdem scheint es dich ja ohnehin kaum noch zu interessieren, was passiert. Also warum nicht? Du hast nichts zu verlieren."

Snape reagierte eine Weile nicht. Sirius ließ die Handgelenke los und fand sich schon fast damit ab, dass er wohl nie die ganze Wahrheit erfahren würde.

Der Slytherin liess seine Hände einen Moment nur in seinem Schoss ruhen, den Blick auf den bandagierten Handgelenken. Schließlich atmete er einmal tief durch, griff neben sich und hob mit ungelenken Fingern seinen Zauberstab aus einer Falte seiner Robe. Die Hand zitterte leicht und Sirius fragte sich, ob der Blutverlust daran Schuld war, oder etwas anderes.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Es spielt nicht mehr wirklich eine Rolle. Ich zeige dir einen Teil, aber nicht alles", fügte er nach einem Moment müde hinzu.

Sirius hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass sein klischeehafter Spruch, dass Snape ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, etwas bewirken würde, doch scheinbar war genau das der Fall.

Der Zaubertränkemeister versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten, sackte jedoch sofort schwer atmend zurück auf den Boden. Ein dünner Schweißfilm bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

„Keine Kraft... Muss so gehen", keuchte er.

Sirius schürzte die Lippen. „Das kommt davon, wenn man mit Messern Löcher in seinen Körper schneidet." Etwas vermittelnder fuhr er fort: „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Was muss ich machen?"

Snape holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. „Nein, bleib einfach sitzen." Er sah Sirius für eine Weile tief in die Augen und ein kurzer Anflug von Zweifel erfasste die schwarzen Augen, verschwand aber sofort wieder und machte der Hoffnungslosigkeit Platz. Snape war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich egal. Er hob seinen Zauberstab umständlich indem er ihn mit dem Daumenballen gegen den Rest der Hand presste und richtete ihn auf Sirius. „_Legilimens_", flüsterte er mit einem schicksalsergebenen Seufzen in der Stimme.

Das Gefühl, das Sirius ergriff, war mehr als unangenehm. Es war ihm, als würden Erinnerungen aus der Tiefe seiner Seele in die oberen Regionen seines Bewusstseins gezogen. Ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, schwammen Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche und formten sich vor seinem geistigen Auge zu Bildern. Seine Mutter, wie sie ihn anschrie, die Nachricht vom Tod seines Bruders, Kälte, Hunger, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit in einer kahlen Zelle.

Panik überkam Sirius. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Kontrolle so effektiv von ihm gerissen würde. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Er begann sich gegen das Eindringen zu wehren, doch er konnte nichts tun als langsam die Angst zu fühlen, die in ihm hoch kroch. Auch Snape schien das zu spüren und die unsichtbare Kraft, die die Erinnerungen aus der Tiefe seines Gehirns geholt hatte, begann nachzulassen und dann waren da plötzlich andere Bilder. Bilder, die nicht ihm gehörten. Wieder in Azkaban, aber eine andere Zelle. Diese hier war hoch im Turm, dem eisigen Durchzug nach zu urteilen, der durch das hohe, geschlitzte Fenster pfiff. Snape saß in einer Ecke und versuchte vergeblich sich so eng zusammenzukauern, dass er ein wenig Körperwärme bewahren konnte. Dann war er im Gerichtssaal und er sah Snape auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Irgendwo aus den Reihen hörte er Rons Stimme. „Ich hoffe, dass wir zusehen dürfen, wenn er den Kuss kriegt." Dann ein grosser Salon und eine hochschwangere Frau. Snape stand vor ihr und tötete sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, Voldemort hinter ihm. Das nächste Bild war etwas verschwommen und vermischte sich mit einer seiner Erinnerungen, als er als Hund den Geräuschen des Gefängnissees gelauscht hatte. Es war fast so, als hätte Snape für einen Moment die Kontrolle über seine eigenen Erinnerungen verloren und versuchte diese nun wiederzuerlangen, doch das schien ihm nicht mehr so recht zu gelingen. Das Bild wurde nie scharf und dann waren sie wieder zurück in dem prunkvollen Salon. Snape wurde von Voldemort gegen dessen Brust gedrückt, bevor der dunkle Magier dem Zaubertränkemeister die Kehle aufschnitt. Sirius stockte der Atem, als er das beobachtete. Er hatte es wohl gewusst, doch nun, da er es sah, verstand er plötzlich, warum Harry dies so mitgenommen hatte, und warum Snape noch immer Alpträume deswegen hatte. Dies war wohl eine der brutalsten und schmerzhaftesten Wege zu sterben. Doch Snape war nicht tot. Die Erinnerung wechselte wieder und nun war er in einer Art Kerker, mit Lucius Malfoy vor ihm.

Und genau in diesem Moment schien die Kontrolle, irgendetwas willentlich steuern zu können, dem Slytherin vollkommen zu entgleiten.

Sirius konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch auf einmal war es, als würde er nicht nur die Bilder sehen, sondern auch Snapes Gefühle wahrnehmen. Eine Flutwelle von Wut, Scham und Angst brach über ihn herein, und was er nun miterlebte, darauf hatten ihn all seine gute Absichten und all die Jahre in Azkaban nicht vorbereiten können. Je mehr Bilder in einer brutalen Langsamkeit und Eindringlichkeit vor ihm abliefen, je mehr er miterleben musste, was Snape in seiner Gefangenschaft widerfahren war, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Die Erinnerungen spielten sich vor ihm ab, als wäre er selbst im Raum mit Snape. Er sah, wie man seinen Körper verstümmelte und er hörte, wie sein Geist bearbeitet wurde. Die Folter war schlimmer, als er es erwartet hätte, obwohl er die Wunden selber gesehen und des öfteren verbunden hatte, aber was die Übelkeit in ihm hochsteigen ließ, war das psychische Spiel, das Malfoy mit dem Slytherin trieb, und Snapes verzweifelte Versuche, seine Würde zu bewahren. Je weiter die Erinnerungen gingen, desto mehr schien jedoch diese stolze Fassade zu bröckeln. Als er mit ansah, wie Malfoy Snape zur Flucht verleitete, nur um ihn danach wieder einzufangen und zu bestrafen, wurde er langsam wütend, und als dann Malfoys Gerede über Dumbledores Verhalten nach und nach zu Snape durchzudringen schien, und dieser zu zweifeln begann, schloss diese Wut den Tränkemeister mit ein. Sein Gewissen sagte ihm, dass es nicht Snapes Fehler war, aber sein Wille wollte das nicht anerkennen. Alles, was er mit ansehen musste, war abstossend und schlimm, doch Snapes jetziger Zustand, seine Depression und seine Hoffnungslosigkeit, wurden Sirius erst bewusst und verständlich, als er mit Horror mit ansah, wie Malfoy ein Kind nach dem anderen umgebrachte und Snape jedes Mal einredete, dass es sein Fehler war und dass er es hätte retten können. Das Gefühl, das er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch wahrnahm, war ohnmächtige Verzweiflung und es war schwer zu sagen, was er davon von Snape auffing und was von ihm selbst kam. Dann sah er, wie Snape mit Hundehalsband und weinend, allen Stolz verlor und brach. Als er dann vor Voldemort kniete, alle Würde von ihm gerissen, da drohte sich Sirius' Magen endgültig umzustülpen. Die Szene eines vor Voldemort kauernden Snape blieb für eine Weile, aber die Umgebung verschwamm für eine Sekunde und die kleine Zelle wurde zu dem grossen Salon mit einem geschockten Harry als Zuschauer, dann waren sie wieder zurück in der Zelle.

Sirius sammelte alle Energie, die Bilder von sich zu stoßen und sich von den überwältigenden Gefühlen Snapes zu befreien. In den hintersten Regionen suchte er nach allem, was er je über Okklumentik gelesen hatte, und hob seine mentalen Schilde. „_Protego_", keuchte er mehr als dass er es sagte, und wie ein zerrissener Faden waren die Erinnerungen, mit einem letzten Bild von Snape auf dem Leichenhaufen, wie er in einen halbverwesten Schädel starrte, verschwunden.

So als ob er sich selber von einer Fessel befreit hätte, fiel Sirius ein wenig zurück. Er hatte schon befürchtet, nie mehr aus den Erinnerungen Snapes heraus zu kommen. Dass er es mit seinem geringen Wissen über Okklumentik und ohne Zauberstab in der Hand geschafft hatte, zeigte, dass etwas gewaltig schief gegangen war. Schon bei dem ersten Bild der Folter hatte Snape die komplette Kontrolle verloren und die Legilimentik hatte sich verselbständigt. Und nach dem, was er nun gesehen hatte, wusste Sirius auch warum. Kein Wunder.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und sah zu Snape, der noch immer in der Ecke saß, Schultern und Kopf gesenkt und ... weinte?

Snape schluchzte tatsächlich leise vor sich hin und es klang so verzweifelt, dass sich Sirius sofort das Bild von einem Snape aufdrängte, wie er vor Voldemort gekauert hatte. Und das nicht nur einmal.

„Ich wollte nicht...", flüsterte dieser zwischen zwei Schluchzern und Sirius betrachtete die Tränen, die die Wangen des Mannes herunter liefen, als wären sie ein monumentales Wunder. „Du solltest nicht alles sehen. Ich habe die Kontrolle... Schon wieder. Ich habe es versucht. Ich wollte, dass sie mich töten. Ich wollte für einmal der Sieger sein... ich habe schon wieder versagt. Seit meiner Geburt habe ich immer gekämpft. Mir wurde nichts geschenkt, doch hatte ich immer noch meinen Stolz. Den konnte mir niemand nehmen, oder so dachte ich..." Er sah Sirius direkt aus tränennassen Augen an. „Ich kann nicht mehr."

Angesichts der Selbstverachtung und Enttäuschung, die in Snapes Stimme lag, brach etwas in Sirius. Dies war nicht mehr der fiese Slytherin, den er nur mit einem gehässigen Gesichtsausdruck und einem beleidigenden Wort auf den Lippen kannte. In diesem Moment hätte Sirius nicht gehässig antworten können, egal wem er hier gegenüber saß. Für diesen weinenden, gebrochenen Mann konnte Sirius den tiefen Hass, den er normalerweise Snape gegenüber empfand, nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten.

Hilflos sah er auf den Slytherin. Er fühlte sich komplett fehl am Platz. Mit einem zynischen, gemeinen Snape konnte er umgehen, aber hiermit war er total überfordert. Dies war noch immer Snape, doch zum ersten Mal war er auch ein Mensch, der tief verletzt worden war und der dringend Hilfe brauchte. Hilfe, die ihm Sirius nicht geben konnte. Was konnte man einem Mann sagen, der so etwas erlebt hatte? Dass er überhaupt noch nicht den Verstand verloren hatte, grenzte schon an ein Wunder. Snape hatte wochenlang alles in sich hineingefressen, wie es seine Art war, doch nun war es zuviel geworden, und die erneute Konfrontation erst mit Malfoy und Voldemort und dann mit seinen Erinnerungen hatte auch nicht geholfen.

Wenn er dem Slytherin nur nie gefolgt wäre, flüsterte der egoistische Teil von ihm und dieser Gedanke machte ihn, gleichzeitig als er kam, krank. Snape verdiente jede Hilfe, die er bekommen könnte. Eine Hilfe, die sie alle, sogar er, in ihrer Tragweite nicht realisiert hatten...

Snape hatte den Kopf wieder gesenkt und machte noch nicht einmal Anstalten, seine Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Verschwunden war die arrogante Fassade und Sirius sah zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in Snapes Seele. Er kroch ein wenig näher zu dem Mann und hob unsicher eine Hand, um sie ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter zu legen, zögerte aber mitten in der Bewegung. Der Slytherin würde eine solche Geste nicht dulden. Doch dann hatte dieser zerstörte Mann kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit Snape. ‚Ach, zur Hölle...', dachte er, griff einem Impuls folgend nach den Schultern des anderen Mannes und zog ihn gegen sich in eine feste, tröstende Umarmung. Zu seiner Überraschung wehrte sich dieser nicht dagegen, sondern lehnte sich schwer gegen ihn, als wäre Sirius sein einziger noch verbliebener Halt in dieser Welt. Vielleicht war er es ja.

Diese Erkenntnis liess jeden Zweifel von Sirius abfallen und er strich ermutigend mit seiner Hand sanft Snapes Rücken auf und ab.

„Beruhige dich. Ist schon gut. Ich sag es niemandem", flüsterte er unbeholfen, während er den anderen Zauberer gegen seine Schulter weinen liess. „Du hast nicht versagt. Du hast überlebt. Das ist mehr, als Malfoy oder der dunkle Lord geschafft haben."

Snapes Schluchzen erstarb langsam, jedoch vermutete Sirius, dass das eher damit zu tun hatte, dass der Mann keine Kraft mehr zum Weinen hatte, als dass seine Worte viel bewirkt hätten.

„Und wofür? Am Ende ist es bedeutungslos", flüsterte der Slytherin wieder in dieser des Lebens müden Stimme, die noch immer zitterte und von einem trockenen Schluchzer durchbrochen wurde.

Sirius wusste nicht so recht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Aber eines war klar. Dass er Snapes Selbstmord dieses Mal verhindert hatte, wäre nur ein Aufschub. Der Slytherin sah im Leben nur noch eine Bürde und würde es wieder versuchen. Immer wieder. Er war des Lebens überdrüssig und das so stark, dass er seinen verhassten Feind sogar in seine Erinnerungen gelassen hatte. Snape hatte mit dem Leben hier abgeschlossen.

Sirius rückte ein wenig von Snape ab, hielt aber noch immer beide Hände auf seinen Schultern. „Wer weiss das schon? Aber in einem hatte Malfoy bestimmt Unrecht. Albus ist fast wahnsinnig geworden, als wir wussten, dass du aufgeflogen bist, wir dich aber nicht finden konnten. Er hat den Schülern gegenüber den Schein gewahrt, doch privat hat er kaum schlafen können, aus Sorge um dich." Er zwang ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Da ich in seinen Quartieren wohnte, habe ich natürlich alle die Nächte, in denen er vor dem Kamin saß und grübelte und seufzte, mitbekommen."

Snape sah ihn an, als könne er den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte dadurch herausfinden, dass er ihn lange genug fixierte.

„Wenn du dich nun umbringen willst, dann würdest du Albus' Herz brechen. Er sorgt sich wirklich um dich, weißt du."

Nun war in Snapes Gesicht eine Mischung aus Schuld, Erstaunen und, zum ersten Mal seit langem, Zweifel, doch dann verschwand das Gefühl wieder und machte der altbekannten Resignation Platz.

„Selbst wenn das stimmt, dann spielt es keine Rolle. Albus wird vergessen. Er wird keine andere Wahl haben. Zu viele Leben sind im Spiel. Er kann sich nicht mit einem aufhalten. Vielleicht würde er wirklich trauern, für eine kleine Weile, aber er würde darüber hinweg kommen. Ich wäre nicht der erste Mensch, den er beerdigt."

„Du bist nicht einfach ein Name unter vielen für ihn, Snape."

Snape senkte den Kopf und starrte wieder auf seine Hände und flüsterte kaum hörbar, als dürfe er nicht zu hoffen wagen: „Vielleicht nicht für ihn, aber da ist er der Einzige..."

Das wiederum überraschte Sirius. „Aber ich dachte immer, dass du genau das willst. Dass es dir egal ist, wie die anderen über dich denken. Du standest immer darüber, dich bei anderen beliebt zu machen. Hölle, du hast immer alles getan, dass dich alle mieden."

Wieder seufzte Snape. „Ich weiss. Ich war auch immer glücklich damit. Ich konnte die meisten Menschen noch nie ausstehen." Er blickte auf. „Aber nun weiss ich nicht mehr, ob es mir reicht, gehasst zu werden. Hass ist auch eine Art von Respekt, weißt du. Der einzige Respekt, den ich mir erarbeiten konnte. Doch kaum war ich weg, feierten die Schüler eine Party. Der Respekt ist nichts wert, wenn ich nicht da bin und die nächste Generation Schüler wird sich überhaupt nicht mehr an mich erinnern." Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich wie in Schmerzen. „Sogar Pettigrew hat sich zu guter Letzt gegen den dunklen Lord aufgelehnt. Er hat ihm wiederstanden. Sogar der jämmerliche Feigling hat etwas erreicht was ich nicht habe."

Langsam begann Sirius das wahre Ausmass des Problems zu erkennen, und es erschreckte ihn.

„Peter war ein Feigling. Er hat den einfachsten Weg gesucht. Den schmerzlosesten und einzig möglichen für ihn. Du hast die Folter überlebt, die er keinen Tag durchgestanden hätte."

Snape machte ein Geräusch, das irgend wo zwischen einem Schluchzer und einem Lachen lag. „Aber am Ende bin ich gebrochen worden, er nicht. Er hat sich wiedersetzt. Das Resultat ist am Schluss alles was zählt. Wofür soll ich noch leben, sag es mir?"

„Dein Leben ist noch nicht zu Ende, Snape. Du hast noch Jahre vor dir um dir einen Namen zu machen", sagte Sirius mit einem Anflug der Verzweiflung und er stellte mit Überraschung fest, dass er um alles in der Welt wollte, dass Snape lebte. Etwas was er während der ganzen Pflege nie auch nur im Anflug gewünscht hatte, ausser um seines Stolzes willen, nie aber um des Slytherins willen. Jetzt tat er aber genau das. Er wollte, dass Severus Snape, der Mann, dem man solch etwas schlimmes angetan hatte, lebte. Malfoy und Voldemort durften ihn nicht noch fertig zerstören, das hatte er nicht verdient. Und genau deshalb hätte Sirius im Moment alles für einen gehässigen, bitteren, bösartigen Kommentar gegeben.

Snape fasste sich wieder etwas und schnaubte abfällig. „Vierzig Jahre hab ich nichts erreicht, und weitere vierzig oder achtzig sollen etwas bewirken? Komm von deiner idealisierten goldenen Gryffindorwolke herunter, Black. Willst du wissen, warum ich mich wirklich auf diese Selbstmordaktion eingelassen habe? Nicht aus einem sentimentalen Gefühl heraus oder aus Respekt dem Direktor gegenüber, auch wenn das sicherlich eine Rolle spielte. Nein, ich wusste, dass man, selbst, wenn ich dabei sterben würde, mich dafür in Erinnerung behalten würde. Ich hätte den dunkelsten Magier ausgetrickst oder wäre zumindest jedes Risiko dafür eingegangen. Ich hätte etwas riskiert, was niemand ausser mir gewagt hätte und daran hätte man sich erinnert. Ich hätte endlich etwas Bedeutendes erreicht, hätte ich mich nur nicht brechen lassen." Snape ballte die Faust und Hass funkelte nun schwach in seinen Augen. „Ich wäre stolz untergegangen und hätte zumindest post mortem noch den Orden erhalten, der mir bei deiner Flucht entgangen ist", spie er anklagend in Sirius' Gesicht.

Sirius jubilierte innerlich. Da war zumindest wieder ein Funke Leben in Snapes Worten. Scheinbar stellte er sich doch nicht so schlecht an bei seinen Versuchen, zu dem Slytherin durchzudringen.

Sirius ließ Snapes Schultern los und setzte sich mit erneutem Selbstvertrauen bequemer hin. „Da hast du noch immer das Leben vor dir. Da sollte doch irgend eine denkwürdige Tat, die einen Orden verdient, drinliegen, denkst du nicht? Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Snape. Du bringst dich nicht um, und ich sage von all dem, was hier passiert ist, nichts zu Albus."

Snape wurde nun plötzlich wütend, wenngleich Sirius den Eindruck hatte, auch einen Anflug von Panik in seinem Blick zu erkennen. „Du hinterhältiger Mistkerl, du hast versprochen, nichts zu sagen."

„Das galt nur für die Erinnerungen, nicht für den Selbstmordversuch", grinste Sirius.

Der Wutausbruch verschwand wie Luft aus einem Ballon und brachte einen Teil der Resignation und Verzweiflung zurück.

„Es ist meine eigene Entscheidung..."

Sirius hätte sich ohrfeigen können und seine gesamte Selbstsicherheit verschwand mindestens so schnell wie Snapes Wut. So einfach war die Sache wohl doch nicht, Snapes Seele war zerbrochen, und wenn er ihm nun wieder die Kontrolle entriss, war er nicht besser als Malfoy.

„Ich will dir nicht die Kontrolle wegnehmen", versuchte er den Schaden wieder gutzumachen. „Natürlich kannst du machen, was du willst. Es ist auch deine Entscheidung, ob du Albus etwas sagen willst, aber bitte verstehe, dass sich Leute um dich sorgen. Was dir widerfahren ist, ist schrecklich, aber es war nicht dein Fehler. Nichts von alledem. Es gibt Leute, denen du sehr wichtig bist. Vergiss das einfach nicht."

„Ich kann nicht damit umgehen, Black. Ich schaffe es nicht. Ich will die Alpträume nicht mehr sehen, die Schreie nicht mehr hören und mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass ich mich habe besiegen lassen."

Sirius legte erneut eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Gegenübers. „Versuche es doch. Du musst da nicht ohne Hilfe durch. Du bist nicht alleine. Albus wird immer ein offenes Ohr haben, und wenn du nicht zu ihm willst und ..." Er zögerte kurz. „Nun ich kenne ja nun schon alles, also kannst du auch zu mir kommen."

Diesmal sah ihn Snape an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, und Sirius erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln. Der Slytherin war immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen, doch um dies hier bewältigen zu können, brauchte er Unterstützung und zu Sirius' Überraschung schien er sogar ein Stück weit bereit, diese anzunehmen. Er wusste nicht, ob Snapes Seele komplett zu heilen war, doch wenn er sich viel Zeit gab, dann könnte er es eventuell schaffen. Irgendwann. Mit viel Hilfe.

Snape senkte wieder den Kopf und dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich kann nichts versprechen", gab er schließlich zögernd zu.

„Das geht in Ordnung." Sirius stand auf und hielt Snape die Hand hin. „Komm, gehen wir, sonst schickt Albus noch einen Suchtrupp nach uns los."

Snape besah sich die dargebotene Hand erst widerwillig, liess sich dann aber doch von dem Animagus am Ellbogen fassen und auf die Beine ziehen. Er schwankte bedrohlich und Sirius stützte ihn sofort. „Schwindlig?"

Snape nickte nur, aber nach einiger Zeit stand er sicherer, auch wenn er Sirius' stützenden Körper noch nicht von sich stieß. Sirius reinigte Snapes Umhang mit einem Zauberspruch von dem Blut und fummelte kurz an Snapes Ärmeln, so dass sie die Bandagen bedeckten. „Ich bin nicht gut mit Heilzaubern. Ich hoffe du kannst dich Zuhause selbst darum kümmern, sonst bleibt dir wohl trotz allem nur Poppy."

Wieder verzog sich Snapes Gesicht in eine abweisende Grimasse und er wischte sich mit einem abrupten Wisch seines Ärmels die letzten Spuren eintrocknender Tränen vom Gesicht. „Das kriege ich schon hin. Nun lass uns verschwinden."

Bevor sie in Richtung Ausgang gingen, sah Sirius noch einmal voller Ernst auf Snape. „Ich werde von nun an ein Auge auf dich haben, Snape. So etwas wie bei Malfoy wird man nicht mehr mit dir machen", schwor er so leise, dass er nicht sicher war, ob Snape ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Falls doch, dann machte er keine Anstalten dazu.

Sirius lächelte. Snape war noch immer der fettige, unfreundliche Bastard und sie würden wohl nie Freunde werden, aber er hatte heute zum ersten Mal den Menschen hinter dem gemeinen Slytherin gesehen und er würde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Mensch alle Hilfe bekam, die er brauchte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shelley, Du bist die Beste. Danke fürs betaen:-D

An die Reviewer:

**_Selena Sulfur: _**Liebe wird es für den Snape dieser Fic wohl leider nicht geben und für Hoffnung wird er einen Grund brauchen. Das Wichtigste für ihn würde wohl sein, einen Sinn im Leben zu finden. Ob das möglich ist...?

**_W'Erinaya:_** Ja, das Ende ist nah, aber es gibt ja noch einige Kapitel. Tut mir leid, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat

**_Taipan:_** Danke für das liebe Review. Ist kein Problem, wenn Du erst jetzt reviewst. Ist ja auch nicht nötig, es immer zu tun, (obwohl ich mich natürlich auch riesig über die regelmässigen reviewer freue) Es ist auf jeden Fall schön, dass ich sehe, dass ich einen weiteren Leser habe Weißt du. Wegen der Sache mit dem Einweihen Harrys. Als ich Band fünf gelesen habe, war dieser Teil ja schon geschrieben und als ich sah, dass JKR eine ähnliche Seitenhandlung hatte, wusste ich erst , ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte :-P Snape überlebt den Selbstmordversuch tatsächlich, aber das ist ja auch nicht das Problem. Wenn er es wirklich will, dann schafft er es das nächste mal. Also darf er es nicht mehr wollen, so einfach :-)

**_XiaoGui:_** Ich betrachte mich als bedroht grins Na ja. Wenn ich so einige englische Reviews ansehe, dann bist Du eine der wenigen, die denkt, dass sich Sirius nicht wie ein gedankenloses Arschloch verhält :-D Aber die sind ja auch noch nicht so weit wie wir, gell?

**_Dark Tasha:_** Sorry fürs Warten. Ich versuch mich von nun an zu bessern und schneller zu schreiben. (Sag ich das nicht jedes mal? Sich verlegen am Kopf kratz)

**_Mirja:_** So ganz alleine ist Severus nun nicht mehr. Harry weiss bescheid und Sirius sind ganz gewaltig die Augen aufgegangen. Fragt sich nur, was er nun mit diesem Wissen anstellen wird.

**_ARJEW-Fan:_** Ne, ich las ihn nicht sterben. Auf jeden Fall noch nicht hier. Sirius Ansicht Snape gegenüber hat sich eindeutig geändert.

**_Majin Sakuko:_** Leider verstehe ich absolut nichts japanisch, also bleiben mir die Doujins ein Rätsel und die von Saint Seiya sind leider auch meistens so Gedanken-Gesprächlastig, dass man es ohne Text nicht versteht und nur die Bilder bestaunen kann.

Wie das, du konntest nicht weinen? (Na ja. Konnte ich auch nicht:-P)

**_Elventears:_** Danke für das Review g Sirius hat noch einiges an Arbeit vor sich und der Erfolg ist eher fraglich und das weiss er auch.

**_Sveni:_** Ja, manchmal macht nicht so das, was man gerne möchte. Vor allem wenn man einen Autor alert kriegt und das Kapitel nicht öffnen kann, ist es ärgerlich. Wie Du sagtest. Es ist noch alles offen. Jetzt noch mehr als zuvor... Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich deprimiere.

**_Ermione:_** Aber nein doch, meine Liebe. Ich finde es toll, wenn man auch über die Reviews miteinander kommunizieren kann, vor allem wenn man damit noch anderen helfen kann. Missbrauche es bloss weiter, meinen Segen hast Du. Solange wir nicht gerade anfangen hier unsere Tagesrezepte auszutauschen. (Bei mir gabs heute Spaghetti mit spez. Sauce) grins

**_Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:_** Snape muss schon fix und fertig sein, dass er Sirius so nah an sich ran lässt, denkst du nicht? Ob er das später noch tut wird sich zeigen. Und ob Sirius genug Geduld hat, wenn er es nicht macht, auch...

**_Lady-Claw:_** Meine Ferien waren super. Tolles Wetter, viel Schnee...Aber jetzt geniesse ich den Frühling:-D Ich frage mich wie viel Frieden Du Snapey denn zugestehst;-P

**_Luise:_** Na, im Moment lebt er ja noch. Ein Hoch auf den Köter!

**_Selena Sulfur:_** Natürlich würde Snape sehr lange, wahrscheinlich für immer unter dem Trauma leiden (Ich spreche das auch im nächsten Kapitel an) aber was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass er von Malfoys Folter und Voldemorts dunklem Fluch auf die beiden programmiert wurde und sich um nichts in der Welt hätte den beiden widersetzen können. Es gibt noch einen, der ihm in der Beziehung gefährlich werden könnte, (Rate mal wer) aber das ist für ein anderes mal. Einen Vorteil hat Snape einem Kind gegenüber. Das neue Programm überschrieb quasi ein altes. Ein Altes, welches Snape in fast vierzig Jahren mit einer Besessenheit perfektioniert hatte, wenn Du mich fragst. Aber einfach würde es sicher nicht werden für ihn, so etwas zu verkraften.


	68. Fudge und Änderungen

Kapitel 65:

_Fudge und Änderungen:_

Langsam aber sicher war die anfängliche Euphorie um die Bezwingung Voldemorts abgeflacht und vor allem die Auroren hatte mit aller Professionalität angefangen, Isolierzauber um die Leichen Malfoys und Pettigrews und um das Häufchen Asche, welches die Überbleibsel des Dunklen Lords darstellte, zu errichten. Einige der Auroren und Ordensmitglieder hatten sich aufgemacht, das Haus zu durchsuchen und zu sichern. Die drahtige Aurorin hatte einen ihrer Leute durch das wieder aktivierte Flohsystem ins Ministerium geschickt und nun warteten sie auf Fudge oder einen seiner Gesandten. Die gefangenen Todesser lagen inzwischen gefesselt in der Bibliothek und wurden von zwei weiteren Auroren bewacht ...

Dennoch blieben die meisten der anwesenden Gesichter weiterhin mit einem fast schon absurden Grinsen behaftet und immer wieder klopfte jemand lobend auf Harrys Schulter. Auch wurde er konstant von Ron und Hermine um das eine oder andere Detail des Kampfes gebeten.

Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten und mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders, hatte er ihnen alle Fragen so knapp und wahrheitsgetreu er es konnte, beantwortet. Bloß als die Frage auftauchte, was denn Snape die ganze Zeit getan hatte, wusste Harry, dass er lügen musste. Nie würde er das, was er heute gesehen hatte, weiter erzählen und Snapes schwächsten Moment gegen ihn ausnützen.

„Er wurde gleich zu Beginn von einem Fluch bewusstlos geschlagen", sagte er, während er sich noch immer suchend umsah. Der Zaubertränkemeister war nämlich gerade der Grund, warum er so geistesabwesend war. Er und Harrys Pate. Die beiden waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und Harry begann sich allmählich Sorgen zu machen.

„Snape ist also gleich zu Beginn des Kampfes aus dem Verkehr gezogen worden", sagte Ron mit einem Tonfall, der Harry gar nicht gefiel und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Freund lenkte. Wie erwartet, schaffte es Ron nicht ganz, das schadenfreudige Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Nicht dass er es übermäßig versucht hätte.

Harry fühlte eine seltsame Mischung aus Scham und Wut. Ron hatte kein Recht, so über Snape zu reden, nachdem, was sie ihm mit dem Brief angetan hatten. Dennoch konnte er nicht die Wahrheit sagen und genauso wenig konnte er den anderen eine Lüge auftischen und ihnen erzählen, dass sich Snape für ihn in den Weg eines Fluches geworfen hätte. Diese Lüge würde ihm nichts ausmachen und im gewissen Sinne hatte sich Snape für sie alle in den Weg der Gefahr gestellt, aber auch wenn ihm die Worte schon auf der Zunge brannten, vernahm er in seinem Kopf eine andere Stimme, welche sich auffallend wie Snapes anhörte. „_Ich brauche nicht Ihre verfluchten Gryffindor-Ehrenhaftigkeit, Potter. Ich bin nicht auf Almosen angewiesen_."

Egal was Harry nun seinen Freunden über Snapes Rolle im Endkampf erzählte, es würde die Gerüchteküche Hogwarts in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durchlaufen und Snape würde es früher oder später auch mitkriegen. Ihm eine falsche ‚Großzügigkeit' anzutun wäre wie ein weiterer Schlag gegen ihn und er würde es so ansehen, als würde ihm Harry sein Versagen noch absichtlich vor Augen führen.

„Ich möchte mal sehen, wie du reagierst, wenn dich jemand hinter der falschen Wand von Kings Cross mit einem Fluch erwartet. Mal schauen, ob du dem ausweichen kannst", sagte er stattdessen hitzig, und sein verteidigender Tonfall schien Ron bewusst zu machen, dass Harry, nachdem was in den letzten Monaten abgelaufen war, überhaupt nicht mehr darauf aus war, Snape zu beleidigen. Wahrscheinlich lag es auch nicht wirklich in Rons Absicht das zu tun, vielleicht war es einfach Gedankenlosigkeit oder die Macht der Gewohnheit, denn er errötete sofort und senkte den Kopf, als er von Harry und Hermine gleichfalls böse Blicke erntete. „Tut mir leid Leute. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint."

„Wo ist Professor Snape eigentlich?", fragte Hermine nun mit einem Rundblick durch den Raum und lenkte dadurch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine vorherigen Gedanken.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und Sirius ist auch weg..."

„Dort drüben ist Remus", sagte Ron und deutete in eine Ecke des Raums. „Vielleicht weiß er was?"

Remus sass auf einem hölzernen Schemel, abseits der Menschengrüppchen. Er sah noch erschöpfter aus als sonst, wirkte aber dennoch überaus glücklich.

„Hey, Remus", begrüßte ihn Harry, als sie sich ihm näherten.

Der Werwolf lächelte sie freundlich an. „Na ihr drei?"

Harry deutete auf den weißen Verband und die Schlinge um Lupins Arm. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe gesehen, als der Fluch..."

Remus winkte ab. „Keine Sorge. Es ist nur eine Fleischwunde. Ich habe etwas Blut verloren, werde aber bald wieder wie neu sein. Professor McGonagall hat es von uns allen am schlimmsten erwischt, aber auch sie ist in ein paar Tagen sicher wieder aus St. Mungos heraus."

Harry nickte. Er hatte von Dumbledore schon erfahren, dass sie scheinbar keine Toten zu beklagen hatten. Etwas was sich Harry nie hätte träumen lassen. Und das auch nur, weil sie Muggeltechnologie mit Magie verbunden hatten. Dass sie damit den Muggelhasser Voldemort so vernichtend hatten schlagen können, grenzte schon an Ironie.

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach Sirius und Professor Snape."

„Ja. Sirius ist auf die Suche nach Professor Snape gegangen. Ihm sind die ganzen Menschen wohl etwas zu viel geworden", sagte der Werwolf. „Sie werden wohl bald zurück sein." Als er die zweifelnden Blicke der Teenager sah, weitete sich sein Lächeln. „Keine Angst. Die beiden haben Wochen in der selben Hütte verbracht ohne sich zu zerfleischen. Sie werden jetzt nicht damit anfangen."

Harry machte sich sofort Sorgen um Snape. Die anderen konnten ja nicht wissen, was hier vorgefallen war, aber er hatte alles gesehen und wusste, dass Snapes geistiger Zustand wohl alles andere als in Ordnung sein musste. Er hoffte nur, dass ihn Sirius schnell gefunden hatte und vor allem, dass sein Pate für einmal etwas Feinfühligkeit dem Slytherin gegenüber bewies.

„Ich gehe ihnen nach", sagte er entschlossen.

„Wozu?" fragte Ron und auch Hermine blickte ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. „Remus hat es gesagt. Die werden sich schon nicht umbringen."

Harry überlegte krampfhaft über einen plausiblen Grund. Snape war im Kampf nicht physisch verletzt worden und er hatte sich bis jetzt nie extrem um Snapes psychisches Wohl gekümmert. Wie auch die anderen nicht, stellte er mit Bitterkeit fest. Warum sollte ein so fieser, gemeiner und kalter Mann wie Snape auch Gefühle haben, die über Hass und Stolz hinausgingen?

Er begann schon wieder abzuschweifen, bemerkte er mit Missbilligung. Und er blieb ihnen die Antwort schuldig, aber zu seiner Erleichterung lenkte eine sich in den Raum drängende Traube Leute die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde wieder von ihm weg.

Fudge, der die kleine Gruppe Ministeriumsmitarbeiter anführte, schien mehr als aufgebracht.

„Reuth! Was hat das hier alles zu bedeuten! Warum werde ich mit irgend einem Geschwafel über den Sieg über Du-weißt-schon-wem mitten aus einer Sitzung gerufen?"

Die Aurorin löste sich einen Schritt aus der Ecke, wo sie sich mit Dumbledore unterhalten hatte.

„Schön Sie zu sehen, Cornelius", begrüßte ihn der Schulleiter mit einem Glitzern in den Augen.

„Direktor? Was in Merlins Namen haben Sie hier verloren?"

„Es ist, wie ihnen Waters berichten sollte", unterbrach ihn Reuth und machte einige weitere Schritte auf ihn zu. „Ein paar Topleute des Aurorencorps und einige Leute unter Dumbledores Führung haben einen Schlag gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen geplant und durchgeführt."

„Was, wie?" stotterte Fudge.

„Voldemort ist tot", sagte Dumbledore sanft. „Dieses Mal endgültig."

Reuth nickte bestätigend. „Genau wie Pettigrew und Malfoy."

Fudge sah wahrhaft erschüttert aus. „Wovon sprechen Sie, Frau? Peter Pettigrew ist schon seit Jahren tot, und Malfoy? Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie ihn in die Sache verwickelt haben. Er ist doch nicht etwa bei dem Angriff auf sein Haus zu Schaden gekommen?

Die Aurorin schnaubte nur und deutete mit dem Arm in die ungefähre Richtung, wo Petttigrews toter Körper hinter einigen Leute verborgen lag. „Pettigrew war bis vor kurzem noch sehr lebendig und ein treuer Todesser. Was Malfoy angeht? Den Schaden hat er sich schon selber zugefügt."

Sie lenkte den Blick des Ministers auf Malfoys Leiche, indem sie auf diese zuging.

Unsanft riss die Aurorin den Arm des Toten hoch und zerrte den linken Ärmel zurück. „Das Dunkle Mal, sehen Sie?"

Harry hatte vorhin mitbekommen, wie die Auroren bereits Pettigrews Arm untersucht hatten, und obwohl ihn die Sachlichkeit erschütterte, wie mit einem toten Menschen hier umgegangen wurde, selbst wenn es ein Todesser war, hatte er mitbekommen, dass, entgegen dem, was man angenommen hatte, das Dunkle Mal mit dem Tod Voldemorts nicht von den Armen seiner Diener verschwunden war.

Auch jetzt senkte er den Blick, obgleich ihn die Behandlung des toten Malfoys weniger entsetzte als die von Pettigrew. Dabei war es Pettigrew gewesen, der seine Eltern verraten hatte. Dennoch, der Rattenanimagus war nur ein mieser Feigling gewesen, doch Malfoy war durch und durch böse. Das hatte er mehrmals, vor allem aber heute, erleben müssen.

Er hörte allerdings das keuchende Luftholen Fudges, gefolgt von seiner fast hysterisch klingenden Stimme: „Malfoy hat bewiesen, dass er das Mal unter Imperius erhalten hat."

„Bewiesen hat er nichts, Cornelius", antwortete Dumbledores Stimme und Harry blickte wieder auf, um die Konfrontation der beiden zu beobachten. „Es war _er_ allein, der das behauptet hat. Jetzt wo Voldemort sowie Lucius tot sind, werden auch bestimmt weitere Todesser, von denen wir übrigens einige bewacht und gefesselt in der Bibliothek festhalten, bestätigen dass er ein echter Anhänger Voldemorts war."

„Und wenn das nicht reicht", erklang die tiefe Stimme Shacklebolts, „dann reicht ein genauerer Blick durch diesen Raum. Hier befinden sich einige Bücher, die an die dunkle Magie grenzen und illegal sind. Und die sind noch nicht einmal versteckt. Arroganter Malfoy. Wenn wir das Haus nach versteckten Räumen und Flüchen untersuchen, werden wir bestimmt genug Material finden, das ihn belasten."

„Außerdem haben wir noch die Aussage von Severus Snape. Er wird ein wichtiger Zeuge sein, da er ja schon lange für uns spioniert", sagte Dumbledore, während er den Zaubereiminister eindringlich über seine Brillengläser hinweg beobachtete.

Fudges Gesicht wechselte langsam vom erschreckten Blass zu wütendem Rot. „Severus Snape? Sagten Sie Severus Snape? Der Mann ist ein Verbrecher, und sobald wir ihn zu fassen kriegen, braucht er selber Leute, die aussagen, und zwar für ihn, was auch immer das noch bringen mag."

„Das stimmt nicht genau, mein lieber Cornelius. Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt, und sage es gerne wieder. Severus Snape ist nicht mehr ein Todesser, als ich es bin. Als Severus den Unverzeihlichen ausgesprochen hat, hat er auf meinen Befehl hin gehandelt."

Fudges Mund klappte nach unten und er starrte Dumbledore entsetzt an. „Sie haben ihm aufgetragen, einen Menschen zu töten? Und das mit einem Unverzeihlichen? Wissen Sie, was das bedeutet?"

Dumbledore ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Unser Plan war, ihn wieder bei Voldemort einzuschleusen, und das ging nur, wenn wir nach außen hin seine Bindung zu der Seite des Lichts zerstörten. Wir brauchten ihn bei Voldemort. Darum täuschten wir den Mord vor. Severus hat in der Grossen Halle damals nie wirklich einen Unverzeihlichen angewendet."

„Aber dann... dann wussten Sie auch, dass Sirius Black in Hogwarts war?"

Dumbledore nickte ruhig. „Ja, aber genau wie Severus ist auch Sirius unschuldig, wie Peter Pettigrews Leiche wohl beweisen wird."

„Pettigrew? Warum reden hier alle immer von Pettigrew?"

Auf einen Wink von Dumbledore bildeten einzelne Ordensmitglieder eine Lücke und gaben dem Minister den Blick auf Pettigrews Leiche frei."

Noch bevor sich der Minister von seinem erneuten, sichtlichen Schrecken erholen konnte, öffnete sich eine Hintertür und Snape, gefolgt von Sirius betrat den Raum. Beide kamen näher und blieben neben Dumbledore und etwa zwei Meter vor Fudge stehen.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war es totenstill im Zimmer. Harry kam es so vor, dass Fudge einen Moment zu brauchen schien, ehe sein Gehirn seinen Augen folgen konnten. Doch nach einer weiteren Sekunde wurde der Minister kreidebleich und schrie: „Auroren! Verhaftet die Beiden. SOFORT!"

Dann geschah etwas, was Harry nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Black stellte sich verteidigend, Schulter an Schulter neben Snape und starrte Fudge herausfordernd an. „Ich wusste ja, dass Politiker nicht die hellsten Köpfe sind, Minister, aber wofür genau, wollen Sie uns einsperren?"

Fudge blickte sich nervös um, und als er sah, dass keiner der Anwesenden willig oder enthusiastisch genug war, um ihn vor wahnsinnigen entflohenen Häftlingen zu schützen, und stattdessen nur zweifelnd in die Richtung, wo Pettigrews Leiche lag, blickten, machte er den Versuch, sich zu seiner ganzen Größe (welche Sirius' und auch Snapes um einiges unterbot) aufzuplustern, ehe er zu erkennen schien, dass er keinen Grund hatte, die beiden verhaften zu lassen. Was wohl nicht bedeutete, dass er kampflos aufzugeben gedachte. Demonstrativ wandte er sich an Dumbledore, aber zeigte mit seinem Daumen anklagend in Sirius' Richtung. "Selbst wenn er am Mord Pettigrews nicht schuldig ist, dann müssen wir ihn doch zumindest für die Morde an den Muggeln befragen und Snape hat vor einer ganzen Schule..."

Er verstummte, als er verspätet realisierte, was er soeben hatte sagen wollen.

„Ich fühle mich aber recht gut, für jemanden, der vor einer ganzen Schule umgebracht wurde", sagte Sirius selbstgefällig.

Fudges Gesicht nahm langsam die Farbe einer überreifen Pflaume an, als er immer wütender wurde. „Aber... aber ändert nichts an der Sache, dass er einen Unverzeihlichen ausgesprochen hat und sie sind beide aus der Haft geflohen."

Dumbledore griff nun aber ein und stellte sich mit zwei ausladenden Schritten vor Snape und Sirius. „Jeder von uns hat schon einmal einen Unverzeihlichen ausgesprochen, Cornelius. Das ist nicht das selbe wie ihn zu gebrauchen. Da Sirius Black nicht von Severus Snape umgebracht worden ist, können Sie ihn nicht verhaften und ich denke, dass die Anwesenheit von Peter Pettigrews Körper auch die Geschichte von Sirius Black beweist."

Doch Fudge, der seine Felle immer mehr davonschwimmen sah, gab noch nicht auf. „Aber Snape hat die Justiz getäuscht. Dafür muss er vor Gericht."

Auch Dumbledore schien nun langsam seine Ruhe zu verlieren und machte einen Schritt auf Fudge zu, der unbewusst einen Schritt zurückwich. „Erstens, mein guter Cornelius, war diese Täuschung der Justiz dazu da, gegen den wohl gefährlichsten dunklen Magier unserer Zeit vorzugehen und zweitens müssten Sie dann wohl auch mich verhaften, da ich die Idee dazu hatte, zusammen mit Mister Lupin und zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt Professor McGonagall. Welche beide im ultimativen, selbstlosen Kampf für die Freiheit der Zauberergesellschaft verletzt wurden, genau wie Professor Snape, der mit seiner Mission alles riskiert hat. Ich frage mich, wie viel Verständnis Ihre Wählerschaft für so eine Handlung hätte. Und nun würde ich gerne die Kinder in die Schule zurück bringen, wenn Sie erlauben. Sollten Sie noch Fragen an Mister Black haben, können Sie ihn in der nächsten Zeit in Hogwarts vorfinden, wo er und, natürlich auch _Professor_ Snape, wieder wohnen wird, bis sich die Aufregung gelegt und die Nachricht ihrer Unschuld verbreitet hat."

Fudge wirkte, als würde er gleich explodieren, aber er wagte es nicht mehr, Dumbledore zu widersprechen. „In Ordnung. Snape, Black, Sie sind somit beide frei zu gehen wohin Sie wollen. Aber ich weise Sie beide an, für weitere Abklärungen zur Verfügung zu stehen und uns zu unterrichten, wo Sie sich aufhalten. Vor allem in Mister Blacks Fall wird die Anklage erst nach einer Befragung, gegebenenfalls auch mit Veritaserum, offiziell fallen gelassen."

Somit wirbelte er in einem Versuch, so viel von seiner Würde wie möglich zu bewahren, herum und stolzierte aus dem Zimmer, gefolgt von seinen Lakaien.

Erst als er verschwunden war und die Stille im Raum eine Minute angedauert hatte, wurde Harry bewusst, was soeben geschehen war. Er blickte seinen breit grinsenden Paten an.

Sirius war frei. Er war nicht mehr ein gesuchter Verbrecher und nicht mehr auf der Flucht.

Doch noch bevor er selber reagieren konnte, hatte Dumbledore es schon getan und Sirius in eine feste Umarmung eingeschlossen.

Sirius lachte. „ICH BIN FREI!"

Dumbledore grinste auch wie verrückt und ließ den jüngeren Zauberer wieder los. Das war Harrys Zeichen und er sprang ebenfalls nach vorne und tat es Dumbledore gleich, und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag umarmte er seinen Paten, was dieser sofort erwiderte. „Endlich kein Verstecken mehr, Harry."

Harry hätte weinen können, so froh war er und er achtete kaum auf die anderen Ordensmitglieder, die näher kamen und Sirius stolz auf die Schulter klopften.

Doch dann fühlte er, wie sich sein Pate unmerklich versteifte. Er löste sich von ihm und blickte auf sein Gesicht. Niemand anderer schien etwas zu bemerken, doch Sirius' Lächeln war verschwunden und seine Augen hafteten auf Albus Dumbledore, der einen Meter von Snape weg stand und mit einem inneren Drang zu kämpfen schien, während er den Zaubertränkemeister, dessen Gesicht, seit sie in den Raum gekommen waren, kaum eine Regung gezeigt hatte, anblickte. Dann jedoch machte der Direktors einen Schritt auf Snape zu und umarmte ihn auch, sogar noch fester als Sirius zuvor, während er ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern schien. Snape zuckte erst sichtlich zurück und erwiderte die Umarmung nicht, schloss aber einen Moment später die Augen und entspannte sich wieder.

Als Harry wieder zu Sirius hochblickte, fand er auf seinem Gesicht ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

0000000000000

Danke an Shelley fürs Betaen und an Ermione für die anregenden Gespräche mit ihr.

Es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass Accounts gelöscht wurden, weil die Autoren auf die Reviewer geantwortet haben. Das finde ich nicht so ganz okay. Ich werde das Risiko eingehen und weiterhin unseren Reviewern antworten. Es ist meine Art, ihnen fürs lesen und kommentieren zu danken. Ich werde die Antworten vielleicht etwas kurz halten, aber nicht ganz einstellen. Falls ein Review eine längere Erörterung braucht, werde ich die Posterin in einem Mail kontaktieren.

**XiaoGui:** Hier ist es nun endlich. Sorry fürs warten.

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Parker:** Sirius zieht die Sache so gut er kann durch. Das heisst aber nicht, dass er von nun an superlieb mit Snape umgehen wird, das wäre nicht seine Natur. Ich freue mich auch schon auf mehr Informationen.

**W'erinaya:** Du bist überhaupt kein schlechter Reviewschreiber sondern einer der treusten. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich immer über Deine Reviews freue. hugz

**DarkDancer:** Lieben Dank für die tollen Worte.

**Eiskugel:** Und schon wieder eine neue Reviewerin. Freut mich sehr von Dir zu hören :-)

**Sveni:** Ich hoffe, Deiner Depression geht es besser. tröstknuddel

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Danke schön :-) Die beiden würden eine Freundschaft wohl nie so definieren, wie das normale Menschen tun und ein Haussenstehender würde sie wohl auch kaum bemerken. Und keine Angst. Hier hat slash nichts verloren :-P

**Selena Sulfur:** An Quark habe ich ehrlich nicht gedacht, als ich das schrieb, aber es hat schon was :-P Da stimme ich Dir nur begrenzt zu, dass sich Snape geopfert hat. Damals war er sehr geschwächt (War ja auch der Sinn der Folter) und konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Die Kinder wären ihm unter normalen Umständen vielleicht nicht so nahe gegangen. Es war die tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihn sich schließlich hat ‚opfern' lassen.

**Lorelei Lee:** Danke schön :-)

**Jenn:** Meine Liebe. Erst noch mal HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH! Ich hoffe dem Krümel geht es gut. Und Dir natürlich auch :-) Die Platitüten waren schon beabsichtigt, weil Sirius eben doch sehr überfordert ist.

**Lady-Claw:** Nee, die beiden hassen sich wohl nicht mehr so dolle, aber das auch zuzugeben ist eine andere Sache :-P

**Mirja:** Danke. Sirius ist nicht der Typ, der sich für vergangenes bei Snape entschuldigt, viel mehr wird er versuchen es mir zukünftigen Handlungen nicht mehr so falsch zu machen.

**Ermione:** Ich möchte Dir noch einmal für Deine Anregungen danken. Die haben mir wirklich geholfen :-D

**Majin Sakuko:** Wieso bist DU erleichtert, dass sie nie Freunde werden? Okay, die Beiden sind als Feinde interessanter :-P

**Luise:** Ich mag Käse :-P Lieben Dank für Deine Worte und wie immer hüstel selber:-P verspreche ich, dass ich versuchen werde schneller zu sein.


	69. Zurück

**Kapitel 66: **

_Zurück_

Albus Dumbledore brachte Harry, Ron und Hermine höchstpersönlich mit einem Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts.

Das Büro des Direktors, in dessen Mitte sie materialisierten, erschien Harry wie ein wichtiges Stück Normalität. Hier deutete nichts darauf hin, dass vor nur kurzer Zeit der mächtigste Dunkle Magier der Gegenwart besiegt worden war. Eine Tatsache, die zu akzeptieren, Harrys Geist scheinbar ohnehin Mühe hatte. Natürlich wusste er, dass es so war, aber es fühlte sich einfach nicht so an. Dass er selber dies vollbracht hatte, schien noch viel surrealer. Dumbledore hatte ihm nach dem Kampf schlussendlich noch von der Prophezeiung erzählt, nach der er seit dem Mord an seinen Eltern dazu bestimmt gewesen war, diesen Kampf zu führen und dabei entweder zu sterben oder aber zu siegen.

Er hätte behaupten können, dass er wütend gewesen war, dass ihm der Direktor schon wieder Informationen vorenthalten hatte, doch in dem Moment hatte die Erleichterung, dass er der Sieger gewesen war, und die Hektik und Freude der anderen im Raum diese Empfindung beträchtlich gedämpft.

„Hermine", wandte der Direktor sich an das einzige Mädchen der Gruppe, „würdest du die anderen Schulsprecher suchen und ihnen sagen, sie sollen sich mit ihren Hausschülern in einer Stunde in der Grossen Halle einfinden? Und würdest du im Gryffindorturm auch alle Schüler versammeln und dafür sorgen, dass sie ebenfalls dorthin kommen?"

Sie nickte.

„Gut. Ich habe leider keine Zeit, die Lehrer gleich zu unterrichten. Bevor ich das tue, werde ich mich um Draco Malfoy kümmern müssen und ihm die Nachricht vom Tod seines Vaters mitteilen, bevor er oder andere es durch ein Gerücht hören. Darum bitte ich euch alle auch, vorerst Stillschweigen über die Geschehnisse zu bewahren."

„Natürlich, Direktor", sagte sie, gefolgt von einem Nicken ihrer beiden Freunde.

„Harry, ich möchte noch gerne mit dir reden, wenn du gestattest", hielt ihn Dumbledores Stimme zurück, noch bevor er sich mit den anderen zum Gehen umgedreht hatte.

Harry nickte und wartete, bis seine Freunde mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war.

Der Direktor seufzte und blickte Harry tief in die Augen. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als, bevor er verhaftet worden ist, du dich mit Professor Snape schlagen wolltest, weil du dachtest, er hätte Sirius umgebracht?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. An diese Zeit erinnerte er sich nicht gerne. Der Schmerz, seinen Paten zu verlieren, und die Wut auf Snape, die ihm damals so richtig erschienen war und die er, wenn er ehrlich war, noch immer fühlte, wenn er sich die Szene in der Grossen Halle in Gedanken rief, war keine angenehme ErinnerungEH1 . Außerdem fühlte er sich dann auch immer unglaublich schuldig, weil er diese Wut nicht wirklich bereute – hätte Snape Sirius wirklich umgebracht, dann wäre diese Wut in seinen Augen mehr als angebracht gewesen – aber das, wozu ihn dieser Groll dann verleitet hatte, das Leben eines anderen leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen, und die erneute Wut über Dumbledore, weil der durch sein nicht vorhandenes Vertrauen in Harry alles verschwiegen, und die ganze Sache erst provoziert hatte, das schmerzte sehr.

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich", antwortete er bitter. „Es hat damals wirklich wehgetan, wissen Sie? Nur weil Sie mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt haben. Sie haben mir nicht vertraut, genau wie mit der Prophezeiung..."

„Und nun bist du wütend auf mich?" fragte Dumbledore leise. „Ich weiß, dass ich damals einen Fehler gemacht habe. Aber das meinte ich nicht damit. Ich habe dir damals gesagt, dass der Krieg Opfer erfordert. Meistens sind es die Unschuldigen, die den höchsten Preis zahlen, und in den seltensten Fällen haben sie wirklich darüber zu entscheiden. Ich bereue, dass ich dich damals nicht informiert habe. Ich hätte einigen Leuten viel Leid ersparen können, und vor allem dir und Professor Snape. Ironischerweise hatte ich auch gehofft, dass dir – im Falle eines Erfolgs des Plans mit dem Gift – die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung erspart bliebe, oder dass alles leichter gemacht werden würde."

„Als ob sich eine Prophezeiung nicht immer doch erfüllen würde", schnaubte Harry.

Dumbledore nickte. „Das stimmt eigentlich schon, aber es heißt nicht, dass es nicht Interpretationsmöglichkeiten gibt. Keine Prophezeiung ist felsenfest verankert. Dass du zum Beispiel selber gegen Voldemort kämpfen musst, nahmen wir zwar alle an, aber es wird nicht ohne Zweifel gesagt. Der Dobby der Zukunft besuchte uns mit dem Gift, weil er dich sehr mag und sich dir verpflichtet fühlt. Hättest du ihn damals nicht befreit, dann hätte er uns niemals diese Möglichkeit des Sieges gebracht. Professor Snape war bereit, die nötigen Opfer zu bringen. Bereit, sein Leben zu riskieren. Darum bereue ich auch nicht, dass ich dir von der Prophezeiung nichts erzählt habe.

Obwohl es mich damals schmerzte, habe ich dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, im Glauben, dass dieses Opfer von Professor Snape und auch von dir nötig wäre, um den Krieg zu gewinnen, und dir in der Zukunft zu helfen. Damit lag ich leider falsch und das bedaure ich, aber dass ich danach versuchte dich zu schützen, das werde ich nie bereuen."

Dumbledores Worte waren schwer und voll Ehrlichkeit und nahmen Harry etwas von seiner Bitterkeit. Vielleicht war es auch nur Resignation darüber, dass er immer wieder so behandelt wurde. „Ich bin nicht wirklich wütend, Professor, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann bin ich eigentlich auch froh, dass Sie es mir erspart haben, darüber auch noch vorher schlaflose Nächte zu verbringen, aber erwarten Sie nicht mehr von mir, dass ich Ihnen weiterhin bedenkenlos vertrauen werde."

Dumbledores Schultern sackten etwas nach unten. „Ich fürchte, dass das vorhersehbar war. Aber dennoch hast du meine ehrliche Entschuldigung."

Harry nickte. „Ich gehe nun besser zu den anderen. Ich bin dann in der Grossen Halle."

„Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber etwas ausruhen gehen. Außerdem wäre ich beruhigt, wenn Madame Pomfrey einen Blick auf dich werfen könnte. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass du dich beim Kampf nicht verletzt hast."

„Nein, ich will dabei sein", sagte Harry energisch. „Und ich bitte Sie, dass Sie, wenn Sie die Schüler unterrichten, meine Rolle im Kampf verschweigen." Harry gab sich keinen Illusionen hin. Genauso wie ihn der Tagesprophet schon des öfteren an den Pranger gestellt und zum Ziel des allgemeinen Hohns gemacht hatte, würde er ihn nun sicherlich wieder hochloben. Er hatte nur geringe Hoffnung, dass es Fudge gelingen würde, den Ruhm auf sich oder andere abzuwälzen. Dazu hatte es einfach zu viele Zeugen gegeben. Es würde wohl das letzte ‚normale' Zusammensein mit den anderen sein.

Gewisse Leute mochten ihm etwas anderes unterstellen, aber Harry wollte den Ruhm, den ihm verschiedene Leute und Publikationen bestimmt ans Bein schmieren würden, nicht.

Selbst wenn Dumbledore gnädig genug war seine Rolle im Endkampf zu verschweigen, würden die Schüler es am nächsten Tag durch die Zeitungen und die vielen Überraschungsbesuche erleichterter Eltern mitbekommen. Dann würde er endgültig als Held gebrandmarkt sein.

„Natürlich werde ich das, wenn du das möchtest, aber ich fürchte, dass sich dieses Detail nicht lange..."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach ihn Harry. „War das nun alles?"

Mit einem betrübten Kopfnicken entließ ihn Dumbledore.

Bevor Harry aus der Tür verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Sie sollten sich vielleicht fragen, ob Professor Snape nicht auch viel größere Opfer bringen musste als die, für die er sich damals freiwillig entschieden hatte, und ich denke, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der seine Handlungen, die er bereut, nicht ungeschehen machen kann."

00000000000000000000

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch setzte sich Harry eine Stunde später mit seinen Freunden auf ihre Plätze am Gryffindortisch. Er hatte sie im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen, und seitdem taten die drei Freunde ihr bestes, den Spekulationen ihrer Klassenkameraden auszuweichen. Aber auch jetzt diskutierten alle Versammelten wild durcheinander, und so langsam lenkten sich ihre Vermutungen in eine verdächtig genaue Richtung.

Wie es das Gerücht über Voldemorts Tod trotz ihres Schweigens zu den Schülern geschafft hatte, war Harry schleierhaft, aber kaum zwei Stunden nach dem endgültigen Ableben des dunklen Magiers huschten die ersten Spekulationen, dass etwas Großes mit dem Dunklen Lord passiert war durch die Reihen.

Harry warf einen Blick zum Slytherintisch hinüber. Besonders dort schienen die Schüler sehr erregt und diskutierten wild in flüsternden Tönen. Waren sie von einem verwandten Todesser informiert worden? Oder vielleicht von Malfoy?

Draco war nirgends in der Grossen Halle zu sehen. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht wussten, oder zumindest annahmen, wo er verblieben war. Die Gerüchteküche Hogwarts funktionierte schließlich in beide Richtungen. Zusammen mit Ron und Hermine lauschte Harry, wie Dean Thomas ihnen verkündete, er habe die Slytherins auf dem Weg zur Grossen Halle belauscht. Scheinbar war Narcissa Malfoy stockwütend vor einer Viertelstunde im Schloss aufgetaucht um ihren Sohn abzuholen.

Das Raunen in der Halle erstarb, als sich eine versteckte Tür im hinteren Teil des Raumes öffnete, Dumbledore heraustrat und sich hinter seinen Platz am Tisch stellte. „Bitte setzt euch hin, liebe Schüler. Wir haben einige wichtige Mitteilungen an euch alle."

Die Angesprochenen gehorchten stumm Dumbledores Aufforderung, ihre Augen neugierig und erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet.

Nun traten auch die anderen Lehrer aus der Tür und setzten sich mit nervösen Mienen, aber glänzenden Augen und kaum unterdrückten Lächeln auf ihre Plätze. Vor allem Hagrids breites Grinsen schien komplett seiner Kontrolle entwichen zu sein. Nur O'Malley sah genauso griesgrämig aus wie immer und natürlich blieb McGonagalls Stuhl leer.

„Meine lieben Schüler", begann Dumbledore erneut. „Ich habe euch etwas sehr Wichtiges zu sagen. Etwas Wundervolles ist heute geschehen. Voldemort, der uns so lange terrorisiert hat, wurde heute ein- für allemal besiegt."

Für einen Moment sagte niemand auch nur ein Wort. Alle blickten bloß ungläubig auf Dumbledore, als ob er soeben verkündet hätte, dass sie alle gleich ohne Grund in Zipfelmützen verwandelt werden würden.

Dann aber erklangen die ersten Stimmen, die nach dem wie, wo und warum fragten, gefolgt von anderen, bis schlussendlich die ganze Halle von lauten Geraune erfüllt war.

Dumbledore hob eine Hand und wartete bis die Stimmen auf sein Zeichen hin eine nach der anderen verstummten, und ihn alle Schüler erwartungsvoll ansahen.

„Ich weiß, dass es sogar Leute gegeben hat, die die Rückkehr von Voldemort verleugnet haben, doch ich kann euch versichern, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig zurückgekehrt war, und dass selbst die verbohrtesten Kritiker dies nicht länger verneinen können. Wie genau er besiegt wurde, werdet ihr bestimmt morgen durch die Zeitung erfahren. Auch waren einige Leute, die ihr kennen dürftet, in den endgültigen Sieg über ihn verwickelt. Darum fehlt auch Professor McGonagall. Sie wurde im Kampf verletzt und liegt im Moment noch in St. Mungos, von wo sie aber den Heilern nach in den nächsten zwei Tagen entlassen wird um ihre Pflichten hier wieder aufzunehmen."

„McGonagall war in den Sieg über Du-weißt-schon-wer verwickelt?" fragte Neville mit einem Anflug von Begeisterung.

„Cool", sagte auch Dean, und Seamus nickte bestätigend mit einem Grinsen.

„Außerdem möchte ich euch allen noch zwei weitere Männer präsentieren, die sich als wahre Kämpfer für das Licht bewiesen haben."

Er blickte mit einem einladenden Lächeln in Richtung Seitentür, und Sirius, gefolgt von Snape traten hindurch und blieben an der Seite stehen. Sofort wuchsen die Stimmen wieder an und erschallten in wildem Lärm, als alle geschockt auf die beiden Männer starrten und laut durcheinander diskutierten. Einige Schüler sprangen erschrocken wieder auf.

„Mieser Verräter!" rief jemand aus der Menge vom Slytherintisch her in einer Lautstärke, die den ganzen Tumult übertönte und alle wieder zum Schweigen brachte.

Sofort starrte Dumbledore zu dem Tisch. „Das dürfte genug sein, Mister Goyle. Setzen Sie sich sofort hin, oder aber verlassen Sie den Raum."

Dumbledore sah sehr wütend aus und die Drohung schien zu wirken, denn nicht nur Goyle, sondern auch der Rest der Gruppe von etwa zehn aufgesprungenen Slytherins um ihn setzte sich, starrte aber weiterhin hasserfüllt zwischen Dumbledore und Snape hin und her.

Goyles Ausruf erklärte auch, woher die Gerüchte stammten. Irgendwie hatten die Voldemort getreuen Slytherins schon erfahren, was passiert war.

„Bitte setzt euch", wandte sich Dumbledore wieder an den Rest der Schüler. „Ich werde euch gleich alles erklären."

Einer nach dem anderen der wieder aufgesprungenen Schüler folgte seinem Befehl, und als endlich so etwas wie Ruhe eingekehrt war, begann Dumbledore wieder zu sprechen. „Meine lieben Schüler. Ich weiß, dass euch das Erscheinen von Severus Snape und Sirius Black erschrecken muss, aber es hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit." Er ließ seinen Blick eindringlich über die Schüler schweifen. „Ich werde euch bald alles erzählen, aber erst einmal zwei Sachen vorweg. Sirius Black war vor vierzehn Jahren für ein Verbrechen eingesperrt worden, das ein anderer begangen hatte. Er saß unschuldig für zwölf Jahre in Askaban, und obwohl er von der Seite des Lichts so falsch behandelt wurde, hat er sich entschieden auf unserer Seite zu kämpfen. Er war weder für den Mord an den Muggel damals verantwortlich, noch hatte er jemals mit Voldemort gemeinsame Sache gemacht."

Einige Schüler keuchten bei der Erwähnung des Namens entsetzt auf, aber das stoppte Dumbledore nicht, und wenn er es gehört hatte, dann ignorierte er es und fuhr fort. „Noch hat Severus Snape ihn umgebracht. Es war alles nur ein Täuschungsmanöver. Das Ganze diente dazu, ihn bei der gegnerischen Seite einzuschleusen. Professor Snape hat dabei Askaban, die Erniedrigung einer Verhaftung und sogar den Kuss oder sein Leben riskiert, da wir niemandem davon erzählen konnten. Nicht zu sprechen von der Gefahr selber, bei Voldemort eingeschleust zu werden. Leider muss ich sagen, dass der Professor dabei auch verletzt wurde, und obwohl er zur Zeit im Schloss wohnt, wird er den Unterricht bis auf weiteres nicht wieder übernehmen. Professor O'Malley wird also vorerst weiterhin Zaubertränke unterrichten."

Während der ganzen Erklärung regte Snape keinen Muskel und starrte bloß steif vor sich her, jedoch bemerkte Harry, wie sein Pate den Zaubertränkemeister unentwegt beobachtete.

„Das Ganze war nur eine Show?" flüsterte Seamus zu Dean.

„Aber wieso sollte Snape sein Leben riskieren um Du-weißt-schon-wer zu bekämpfen? Ich dachte immer, dass er eher ein Gesinnungsgenosse von ihm wäre. Er ist ein fieser, unfairer Kerl... Er ist ein Slytherin." Er zögerte und blickte entschuldigend auf Harry. „Ähm... Sorry Kumpel. Wir finden es natürlich auch toll, dass du deinen Paten wieder hast."

Harry nickte mit einem Lächeln. Dass seine Mitschüler mehr Interesse an Snapes Unschuld als an Sirius zeigten, bewies Harry, dass sie ihm damals, als er ihnen gesagt hatte, dass er unschuldig war, geglaubt hatten. Darum störte ihn die Normalität, mit der sie Sirius' Erscheinen scheinbar akzeptierten, nicht die Bohne. Im Gegenteil.

„Schaut euch einmal die Slytherins an", flüsterte Neville leise, aber doch gut hörbar.

Harry, wie auch die anderen benachbarten Gryffindors, folgten seinem Rat und blickten von Snape zu dem anderen Tisch hinüber.

Einige der Slytherins, allen voran Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini, starrten mit offenem Hass auf Snape und Dumbledore, aber viele von ihnen, mehr als Harry je gedacht hätte, trugen einen Ausdruck von Erleichterung und sogar Stolz zutage, als sie ihren früheren Hauslehrer anlächelten.

Plötzlich keuchte Neville leise auf.

„Was ist?" fragte Lavender.

„Denkt ihr, dass Snape Du-weißt-schon-wer besiegt hat?"

Harry warf Ron und Hermine, die sofort zu ihm sahen, warnende Blicke zu. Sie schienen ihn zu verstehen und schwiegen, doch das Gespräch gefiel Harry nun nicht mehr wirklich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er das könnte", sagte Seamus in einem nachdenklichen Tonfall.

„Ist das denn wichtig?" fragte Hermine etwas zu hitzig. „Er hat für uns sein Leben riskiert und wurde dabei verletzt. Das allein sollte doch genügen."

„Und wir haben auf seine Verhaftung hin auch noch eine Party geschmissen", sagte Neville kleinlaut.

„Hoffen wir nur, dass er es nie erfährt", antwortete Dean.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns bei ihm melden und ihm zumindest danke sagen, selbst wenn er nichts von der Feier weiß?" schlug Seamus vor.

Sie alle blickten zu dem Slytherin hoch, der unnahbar wie immer und mit versteinertem Ausdruck über die Schüler blickte, sein Gesicht unbewegt, aber sein Blick scharf, als würde er nur darauf warten, dass erneut jemand aufmuckte. Er sah dabei so kaltherzig wie früher drein, auch wenn Harry wusste, dass der Mann weit davon entfernt war, normal zu sein. Aber sein Gebaren schien die anderen genug zu täuschen, denn Lavender sagte mit kleinlauter Stimme: „Ich denke eine Dankeskarte mit der Eulenpost wird auch gehen."

Ooooooooo

Danke an Shelley fürs Betaen und an XiaoGui und Ermione, die mir bei der Zangengeburt dieses Kapitels imens geholfen habenJ

Die Review-Antworten habe ich wegen der neuen Regeln von auf meiner Bio-Seite veröffentlicht:-P


	70. Unterschiedliche Ansichten

A/N Eigentlich wollte ich die Fic ja bis zum sechsten Buch fertig haben, aber ich fürchte, dass ich es nicht ganz schaffen werde. Es sind noch zwei Kapitel im kommen (höchstens drei, wenn ich das letzte wegen seiner Länge noch trennen müsste, aber danach sieht es nicht aus), wovon ich zwar schon anderthalb geschrieben habe, aber diese Beiden haben es ein bisschen in sich und ich will nichts herbei eilen, damit es schnell geht und dafür unbefriedigend wird. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir.

**Kapitel 67:**

_Unterschiedliche Ansichten_

Sirius lehnte sich missmutig gegen die Kerkerwand und polterte frustriert gegen die dicke Holztür, die in Snapes Wohnräume führte. „Snape?"

Er bekam keine Antwort und fluchte unterdrückt auf. Inzwischen waren zwei Monate seit dem grossen Kampf vergangen und die Zauberergesellschaft hatte wieder einigermaßen in die Normalität zurück gefunden. Nachdem Voldemort besiegt worden war und der Tagesprophet die Beteiligten in immer grösseren Parolen hochgelobt hatte, stand die Öffentlichkeit allen, die beim letzten Kampf dabei gewesen waren, sehr wohlwollend gegenüber und sie alle wurden zuvorkommend behandelt, egal wohin sie gingen. Auch wenn die öffentlichen Helden Harry und Dumbledore waren.

Sirius' Patensohn hatte einige Probleme mit seiner erneuten und noch weiter verbreiteten Berühmtheit, wie der Animagus von ihm erfahren hatte. Harry konnte kaum mehr irgendwohin gehen, ohne dass er angesprochen wurde, und sobald er einen Fuß außerhalb des Schulgeländes setzte, schien ihm sofort der eine oder andere Reporter auf den Fersen zu sitzen. Und in der Schule war es Colin Creevy, der ihn mit seiner Kamera ewig bedrängte (was, nach Rons Erzählung, eine Kollision von Harrys Faust mit Colins Nase beinhaltete, als ihn dieser nach Tagen der Verfolgung mit der Kamera sogar auf die Toilette gefolgt war) oder einige andere Schüler, die plötzlich gut Freund mit dem Bekämpfer des dunklen Lords sein wollten. Und die wenigen Groupies, die sich unter der weiblichen Schülerschaft entwickelt hatten, empfand Harry tatsächlich als nichts anderes, als einfach nur peinlich.

Dadurch unterschied er sich deutlich von Sirius, selbst in jungen Jahren, und sogar von seinem Vater. Bei aller äußerlichen Ähnlichkeit hätte James, und auch Sirius selbst, es sicherlich genossen, so im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen.

Sirius seufzte. Diese Zeiten der Unbekümmertheit waren unwiderruflich vorbei. Er selbst, obwohl nun auch auf der ‚Heldenseite' des öffentlichen Lebens, hatte es nicht leicht. Er wohnte noch immer im Schloss, bis das Ministerium entgültig alle Untersuchungen abgeschlossen hatte, und wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er auch nicht recht, wo er sonst hin sollte. Der Tagesprophet hatte zwar in einem Artikel auf der ersten Seite über seine ‚unglückliche falsche Beschuldigung, die jedoch damals die einzige logische Möglichkeit schien' lang und breit berichtet (und wenn es irgendwelche verschlammte Untersuchungen gab, dann schob man die alleinige Schuld dem verstorbene Crouch zu, der sich ja weder wehren konnte, noch zu entschuldigen brauchte), aber obwohl er offiziell frei und seine Unschuld bewiesen war, wurde auch er noch weitgehend von den Leuten gemieden und die Schüler machten einen so großen Bogen wie möglich um ihn, wenn sie ihm in einem der Korridore begegneten. Wobei er nicht so sicher war, ob es an seiner Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort (von welcher im Tagespropheten natürlich auch gebührend berichtet wurde) oder eher an der eingeimpften Angst, die vor ihm als Verbrecher gesät worden war, lag.

Bei Snape war es etwas anders.

Er seufzte noch einmal.

Snape.

Oft sah er den Zaubertränkemeister nicht. Noch immer unterrichtete der alte O'Malley und solange Snapes Hände nicht wieder beweglicher und die laufenden Untersuchungen alle abgeschlossen waren, würde er den Unterricht auch sicher nicht wieder übernehmen. Was die Schüler anging standen die einem eventuell neuen Unterricht bei Snape relativ gleichgültig gegenüber. Snape war nie ein beliebter Lehrer gewesen, doch darin stand ihm der alte O'Malley in nichts nach. Über Snapes Rolle im Endkampf und in seiner Zeit bei Voldemort wurde nur vage berichtet. Dumbledore und die, die es wussten, wollten es ihm überlassen, was er erzählen wollte, und es war bloß bekannt geworden, dass er vor Voldemorts erstem Fall ein Spion gewesen und das ‚Schauspiel' um den öffentlichen ‚Avada Kedavra' dazu da gewesen war, ihn wieder bei der gegnerischen Seite einzuschleusen. Das hatte ihm auch am Anfang Bewunderung vieler Schüler eingebracht, die der Mann aber ohne weiteres wieder in Wut ihm gegenüber zu verwandeln vermochte, wann immer es jemand wagte, ihn bei einem seiner seltenen Auftritte in der Grossen Halle oder den noch selteneren in den Korridoren Hogwarts zu nahe zu kommen.

Draco Malfoy zumindest war nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Er war nach der Beerdigung seines Vaters nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und einige der Frauen, deren Männer eingesperrt waren, hatten sich mit seiner Mutter zusammen getan und ihre Kinder nach Durmstrang versetzen lassen. Sirius dankte dafür jeder Gottheit, die zuhören mochte. In Snapes Erinnerungen hatte er mitbekommen, was mit Lucius abgelaufen war und auch wie Snape sich ihm sogar nach der Folter und seiner Befreiung nicht widersetzen konnte. Draco war wie das jüngere Ebenbild seines Vaters und es wäre nicht auszudenken gewesen, was passiert wäre, wenn sich die beiden begegnet wären.

Die Situation war bei weitem auch so schon schlimm genug mit Snapes psychischem Tiefflug. Sirius lächelte bitter. Er war schon etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, der ‚neue' Snape. Seine Haare, obwohl noch immer kurz, schienen noch ungepflegter als zuvor und wenn sie nicht so fettig gewesen wären, wären sie ihm wahrscheinlich wild zerzaust vom Kopf abgestanden, da er sich nicht die Mühe zu machen schien, sie mehr als oberflächlich zu kämmen.

Und dann sein Aufzug. Mit seiner fahlen Haut und den schwarzen Augen, Haaren und Umhängen hatte er schon immer irgendwie bedrohlich ausgesehen, doch nun waren selbst seine Hände in schwarze Handschuhe gehüllt und ließen ihn aussehen wie den Grim Reaper höchstpersönlich.

Zumindest war der Bart nicht wieder erschienen. Doch Sirius vermutete, dass das nur darum so war, weil ein Zauber nicht jeden Tag erneuert werden musste, der einen männlichen Zauberer rasiert blieben ließ. Sonst hätte er darauf gewettet, dass sich Snape nicht die Mühe gemacht hätte.

Schon deshalb wollte Sirius unbedingt mit Snape sprechen. Dumbledore hatte ihm erzählt, dass sich der Zaubertränkemeister geradeaus weigerte, an den Festlichkeiten, die am Nachmittag zu Ehren der Mitbeteiligten des Endkampfes hier in Hogwarts gehalten wurden, teilzunehmen. Dieser dumme Idiot vertat die Chance seines Lebens. Es kursierten sehr verlässliche Gerüchte, dass die, die in vorderster Front gekämpft hatten, den Orden des Merlins erhalten würden. Dass der blöde Slytherin gerade jetzt kniff, war unbegreiflich. Sirius hatte immer gedacht, dass dies die grösste Ehre für das übergrosse Ego des Mannes sein würde. Vor allem, nach dem, was ihm von Malfoy angetan worden war. Die Auszeichnung würde ihm vielleicht endlich aus seiner Depression helfen. Natürlich, nach aussen war Snape wieder dasselbe Ekel wie zuvor und soweit hatte es, nach Sirius' Wissen, keinen weiteren Selbstmordversuch gegeben, aber Sirius beobachtete ihn sehr genau und bemerkte den hoffnungslosen Ausdruck, der manchmal, wenn der Mann sich unbeobachtet fühlte, in seine Augen trat. Ein weiteres Anzeichen war, dass Snape seine Haare noch immer kurz trug, obwohl er sie mit Magie problemlos hätten nachwachsen lassen können. Es schien ihn einfach nicht genug zu kümmern. Sirius machte sich nichts vor. Warum Snape noch immer lebte und keinen weiteren Versuch unternommen hatte, konnte Sirius nicht wirklich verstehen. Vielleicht lag es an einer, ihm unbegreiflichen, Loyalität Dumbledore gegenüber. Aber selbst wenn das der Grund wäre und zudem einer der stark genug war, dann war Albus Dumbledore doch 150 Jahre alt und Snape gerade vierzig. Auch wenn Zauberer lang lebten, so taten sie das nicht ewig. Was würde aus Snape werden, wenn Albus nicht mehr da war? Was würde ihn dann noch hier festhalten? Und was, wenn es, noch schlimmer, pure Resignation war? Wenn Snape sich einfach nicht mehr genug kümmerte und die Energie hatte sich zu töten, dann würde sein Leben kaum noch mehr sein als blosse Existenz und schlimmer als der Tod.

Sirius hatte sein Wort gehalten und Albus nichts von dem Suizidversuch oder Severus' Erlebnissen berichtet, und er dachte, dass dies mit ein Grund war, weshalb der Slytherin versuchte weiterzuleben. Sirius war sogar soweit gegangen, dass er ihm die Adresse eines Seelenheilers aus St. Mungo's, mit einem guten Ruf in der Behandlung von Trauma-Opfern, gegeben hatte, doch nachdem ihm Snape danach die Tür ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, bezweifelte Sirius, dass er sehr begeistert von der Idee gewesen war.

Er widmete sich wieder der Tür und klopfte noch mal heftig dagegen. „Snape, wenn du nicht endlich diese verdammte Tür aufmachst, dann verschaffe ich mir gewaltsam Eintritt!"

Er wartete eine weitere Minute, bevor er Schritte hinter der Tür vernahm, diese heftig aufgerissen wurde und er sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem stinksauer aussehenden Snape wiederfand. „Hau endlich ab, Black."

Und damit schwang die Tür auch schon wieder zu, doch Sirius war schnell genug, um seinen Fuss in den Weg zu stellen und sie am Zuschnappen zu hindern. Snapes momentane Überraschung ausnutzend, verwandelte sich Sirius blitzschnell in einen Hund, drückte die Tür mit der Schnauze auf und drängte sich einfach durch die Öffnung, an dem Tränkemeister vorbei in die Räume dahinter, wo er wieder seine menschliche Form annahm und so tat, als sei nichts passiert.

„BLACK!" schrie Snape nun fast hysterisch vor Wut.

Sirius jedoch ignorierte ihn, bemerkte aber mit einem Stirnrunzeln Fawkes, der seelenruhig auf einem Pult in der Ecke sass und sich das Gefieder putzte. Dass Albus' Phoenix hier war, war ungewöhnlich, aber Sirius entschied sich, es im Moment zu ignorieren, schlenderte gemütlich zu dem grossen Sichtsteinkamin und ließ sich auf eines von Snapes smaragdgrünen Sofas davor plumpsen.

„Verschwinde sofort aus meinen Räumen, du verdammter Mistkerl", wütete Snape von der Tür her.

Sirius drehte sich um und sah Snape ungerührt über die Lehne an. „Bist _du_ mal wieder charmant. Ich wollte dich nur abholen für die Ehrungen."

„Ich gehe nicht zu dieser lächerlichen Ehrung, und selbst wenn ich würde, dann würde ich nicht dich brauchen, um mich abzuholen, also zieh Leine, und nimm diesen verteufelten Vogel gleich mit."

„Fawkes? Wieso ist er überhaupt hier?" fragte Sirius.

Snape kräuselte die Lippen. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Seit nunmehr drei Tagen sitzt er hier und lässt sich nicht verjagen. Noch nicht einmal der Direktor kriegt ihn raus."

Sirius warf einen fragenden Blick auf den Vogel, der nach wie vor mit seinem Gefieder beschäftigt war und ihn nicht beachtete. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass der Phönix wie eine Klette an Dumbledore hing, und dass der alte Direktor scheinbar auch von der neuen Wahlheimat seines Vogels überrascht worden war, war mehr als merkwürdig. Aber vielleicht spürte Fawkes auch, dass mit Snape etwas nicht stimmte und hielt hier unten Wache über ihn. Phönixe waren immerhin keine normalen Tiere und fühlten vielleicht mehr als Menschen. Wer konnte das schon wissen? Dennoch konnte er sich ein dankbares Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Scheinbar hatte Snape mehr als einen Beschützer.

Er ignorierte den Feuervogel wieder und wandte sich Snape zu. „Die Feier fängt um halb zwei an. Ich halte dir einen Platz frei."

„Wenn es dir Spass macht, neben einem leeren Platz zu sitzen, bitte schön. Ich werde nicht kommen."

„Natürlich kommst du", entschied Sirius.

„Black...", sagte Snape warnend.

In dem Moment klopfte es erneut an Snapes Tür.

„Ist das hier eine verdammte Durchgangsstation?" blaffte Snape die Tür lautstark an.

„Severus Snape. Öffne sofort diese Tür", erklang McGonagalls Stimme und Sirius stellte nicht ohne Erheiterung fest, dass sie sich wie eine scheltenden Mutter anhörte.

Snape knurrte etwas Unverständliches, ging zur Tür und riss sie auf. Er stellte sich aber gleich in die Öffnung und verwehrte ihr so die Chance, es Sirius gleich zu tun und herein zu kommen. Das hiess aber nicht, dass der Animagus sie nicht gut sehen konnte, oder sie ihn. Sie hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Sirius wusste allerdings nicht, ob das deswegen war, weil er in Snapes Quartier war, oder weil sie beide das bis jetzt ohne Blutvergiessen überlebt hatten.

„Was willst du?" fragte Snape schroff und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit damit wieder auf sich selbst. Sie hielt einen gelblichen Umschlag unter seine Nase.

„Da ist schon wieder eine Eule bei mir angekommen, die für dich bestimmt war. Ich habe es satt, jeden Tag ein- oder zweimal mit der Post hinter dir herzulaufen..."

„Dann lass es halt sein."

„...und Albus geht das sicher genauso. Wenn du die Eulen schon wegscheuchst, dann bitte zurück zum Absender. Was sind diese Briefe denn überhaupt? Als einer von St. Mungo's kam, dachte ich noch, dass es mit deinen Verletzungen zu tun hat, aber dann Beauxbatons, all diese in- und ausländischen Geschäfte und Labore und nun", sie deutete auf den Brief, „sogar die Forschungsabteilung des Ministeriums. Wird wohl kaum Fanpost sein."

Snape ließ ein knurrendes Geräusch hören und riss ihr den Umschlag aus den Händen. „Und wäre das so unwahrscheinlich? Dass zumindest einige Leute anerkennen würden, was ich riskiert habe?"

Sofort erblasste sie und öffnete den Mund, um sich gegen den offensichtlichen Seitenhieb zu verteidigen, doch Snape ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen und sagte knapp: „Das meiste sind Stellenangebote."

„Stellenangebote?"

„Ja", zischte Snape. „Obwohl mir Dumbledore meine alte Stellung wieder angeboten hat, bin ich zurzeit arbeitslos und ein ausgebildeter Zaubertränkemeister ist begehrt. Vor allem einer, der von sich behaupten kann, im Endkampf gegen den dunklen Lord dabei gewesen zu sein, weshalb somit etwas von dem Ruhm auf den zukünftigen Arbeitgeber abfärben kann."

„Stellenangebote?" echote McGonagall noch einmal fassungslos. Ihr Blick huschte kurz zu Snapes behandschuhten Händen, aber dann starrte sie mit etwas wie ungläubigem Schock in Snapes Gesicht. Sie sah so aus, als ob man ihr soeben mitgeteilt hätte, dass Albus Dumbledore sich zum nächsten Dunklen Lord erklärt hätte. „Du hast doch nicht vor, eine andere Arbeit anzunehmen? Ich meine, du gehörst hierher..."

Sirius war irgendwie erstaunt zu sehen, dass sie der Gedanke so zu verstören schien. Sie schien Snape trotz ihrer immerwährenden Rivalität und der fast schon gleichgültigen Art, wie sie ihn behandelte, nicht in Hogwarts verlieren zu wollen. Und zumindest hatte sie genug Geistesgegenwärtigkeit besessen Snape nicht auf seine Behinderung anzusprechen. Natürlich würden die verstümmelten Hände, obwohl sie in den letzten Wochen wieder einen Grossteil der alten Beweglichkeit und vor allem Kraft zurückgewonnen hatten, nie mehr in der Lage sein, über Stunden heikle Zutaten zu bearbeiten, da die Finger wohl kaum noch die nötige Beweglichkeit und Kraft mehr haben würden, doch dieses Defizit konnte man mit Geduld und Magie ausgleichen. Dennoch wäre es Snapes Überlebenswillen alles andere als förderlich, es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, selbst, wenn er sich dessen selber sicherlich auch voll bewusst war.

„Ich denke noch immer darüber nach", beantwortete Snape ihre Frage. „Wenn ich meine Entscheidung getroffen habe, wirst du eine der ersten sein, die es erfährt. Aber nun entschuldige mich."

Und damit knallte er die Tür vor ihr ins Schloss.

Den Umschlag in der verkrampften Hand zerknüllend, drehte er sich zu Sirius herum. „Das gilt auch für dich. Hau ab."

Sirius seufzte und setzte sich etwas gerader hin, während er Snape genau in die Augen sah. „Es heisst, dass alle, die besonders zum Sieg beigetragen haben, den Merlinsorden erhalten werden. Das betrifft wohl den ganzen Orden, zu dem du auch gehörst. Sag mir nicht, dass du dir das entgehen lassen willst. Als du mich damals in Harrys drittem Jahr in die Pfanne hättest hauen können, schienst du noch sehr erpicht auf diesen Orden."

Snape lachte freudlos auf. „Bist du wirklich so ein Hohlkopf, oder tust du nur so? Ich werde den Orden nicht erhalten, nun wo meine Vergangenheit öffentlich bekannt ist."

Sirius wollte vehement widersprechen, doch Snape unterbrach ihn mit verbittertem Tonfall und wütend blitzenden Augen: „Und auch dein guter Freund Lupin wird leer ausgehen, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Man wird den Orden nicht einem Werwolf oder einem ehemaligen Todesser verleihen."

„Das ist kompletter Unsinn. Das wäre absolut unfair, diskriminierend und Fudge würde die ganze Versammlung wütend machen! In den Augen der Zauberergesellschaft bist du ein genau so grosser Held wie ich oder die anderen. Und auch Remus."

Snape lächelte gefährlich. „Du bist schon unglaublich naiv, nicht? Die Welt ist nicht fair, das solltest du als erster wissen. Ein ehemaliger Todesser, der gegen seinen früheren Herrn kämpft, ist populär, genau wie ein Werwolf, der sich trotz Diskriminierung auf die Seite des Ministeriums schlägt. In der Öffentlichkeit sind wir vielleicht Helden, aber nie wie du oder die anderen. Wir sind bestenfalls eine Attraktion, ein sensationelles Pferd, das gelernt hat über die Grenze seiner Art zu handeln. Das macht uns noch nicht zu Gleichberechtigten." Er hob zum Nachdruck den Brief, den er noch immer zusammengeknüllt in der Hand hielt. „Weder Lupin noch ich werden in der nächsten Zeit irgendwo nicht gern gesehene Gäste sein. Man wird uns bestaunen und überfreundlich sein, doch wenn es darauf ankommt, dann wird man immer einen Sicherheitsabstand zu uns halten. Ein Fehler von uns, und wir sind in den Augen der Öffentlichkeit wieder auf den Werwolf und den Todesser reduziert. Das Ministerium ist nur ein Spiegel unserer Gesellschaft. Dort gibt es solche Leute wie Fudge, genau wie auch solche wie Arthur, aber die grosse Mehrheit ist auf Fudges Seite. Es ist Zeit für dich erwachsen zu werden und die Menschen als das zu sehen, was sie sind. Du bist ein Hohlkopf, Black. Aber was soll man von einem idealistischen Gryffindor, der das Erwachsenwerden in Askaban verschlafen hat, anderes erwarten?"

Sirius ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen. Wütend sprang er auf und ging auf Snape zu, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Du bist so verbittert und eigenbrötlerisch, dass du derjenige bist, der nicht die Wahrheit sieht. Die ganze Welt ist nicht so schwarz und übel, wie du sie immer malst. Okay, ich verstehe, dass dir nach all dem Erlebten nicht gerade zum Jubeln zumute ist, aber du solltest endlich aufhören es dein ganzes Leben beeinflussen zu lassen. Die Erinnerung wird dich wahrscheinlich nie verlassen, das anzunehmen wäre utopisch. Die Kunst ist es, dass du nicht zulässt, dass sie dich beherrscht.

Versuch endlich es zu verarbeiten, anstatt es einfach als Gesetz des Lebens anzusehen, dass es nie besser werden wird!"

Snape antwortete nicht. Viel mehr sah er Sirius mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an, seinen Mund fest zusammengepresst und seine ganze Haltung angespannt. Seit dem Vorschlag mit dem Seelenheiler hatte Sirius das Thema über Snapes Folter gewissenhaft vermieden und so getan, als sei alles in Ordnung. Aber das war es nicht und es würde auch nicht so einfach in Ordnung kommen. Der Merlinsorden könnte dabei vielleicht helfen.

Nach einer weiteren angespannten Minute, in der Snape und Sirius sich einfach anstarrten, bewegte sich der Zaubertränkemeister schlussendlich, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Hau sofort ab, Black."

Sirius gehorchte diesmal, aber bevor er ganz durch die Tür getreten war, drehte er sich noch einmal nach dem Slytherin um. „Ich erwarte dich um halb zwei draussen, sonst hole ich dich gewaltsam." Er sah abgestossen an dem anderen Zauberer auf und ab. „Und wasch dir vorher die Haare."

Sirius hatte gerade noch Zeit, einen Satz nach draussen zu machen, als Snape die Tür zuknallte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

T.B.C.

Die besten Dankeschön an MajinSakuko für ihre guten Ratschläge und an Shelley, die einfach die beste Betaleserin ist, die man sich denken kann. ‚Knuddel'

Die Review-Antworten findet ihr wie immer auf meiner Bio-Page


	71. Die Ehrung

Kapitel 68

_Die Ehrung_

Sirius beobachtete amüsiert seinen Patensohn einige Sitze neben sich, während dieser rot wie eine Tomate anlief, als Fudge höchstpersönlich und sehr ausladend all seine Leistungen gegen den Dunklen Lord auflistete, angefangen bei der Situation als er als Baby den dunklen Zauberer verbannt hatte, all die Zwischenfälle in der Schule und schlussendlich seinen Einsatz im Endkampf und seinen Sieg über Voldemort.

Neben dem Jungen der ‚wieder' überlebt hatte, sassen seine beiden besten Freunde und grinsten fröhlich und stolz. Vorne, neben dem erhöhten, hölzernen Podium, wo die offiziellen Ministeriumsmitglieder auf Stühlen sassen und Fudge, der hinter einem schmalen, hohen Pult stand beobachteten, sassen einige Reporter. Diese sahen höchst konzentriert aus, und schienen kein Wort auslassen zu wollen, während sie eifrig mitschrieben. Dazu schwirrten einige Fotografen immer wieder um das Podium mit dem Rednerpult oder um die Gäste und Zuschauer herum, und versuchten einige gute Fotos von den Helden des Krieges, die allesamt in den vorderen Reihen des, aus Stuhlreihen gefertigten, grossen arenahaften Halbkreises zusammensassen, zu ergattern.

„Und nun ist er plötzlich wieder der Held und Fudge hat es natürlich immer geahnt", flüsterte ihm Remus von seiner Rechten zu. „Der Mann ist unmöglich."

Nachdem Fudge endlich mit seiner Lobeshymne auf Harry Potter geendet hatte, und der tosende Applaus von den prall gefüllten Quidditchrängen wieder verklungen war, fuhr der Minister mit der Aufzählung über den Gründer des Ordens und Bezwinger von Grindelwald fort. Sirius stöhnte innerlich. So langweilig hatte er sich diese Ehrung wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Wenn nun mit jedem Mitglied des Ordens so verfahren würde, dann wären sie noch morgen hier. Snape war, trotz Sirius' Drohung nicht erschienen und insgeheim begann der Animagus, den Slytherin darum zu beneiden. Wenn er gewusst hätte wie langweilig die ganze Sache sein würde, dann wäre er auch nicht gekommen.

„Das ist halt Politik, mein lieber Tatze. Fudge will alles ausschmücken. Es sind genug Vertreter von anderen Ländern hier und genug hohe Tiere, die seine Wiederwahl unterstützen könnten. Aber sieh dir mal sein Gesicht an. Er sieht aus, als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen. Der macht das nicht aus Überzeugung, eher im Gegenteil", flüsterte Remus, der seine Gedanken wohl erraten hatte.

Sirius seufzte. Remus hatte Recht. Das aufgesetzte Lächeln des Ministers war mehr als übertrieben und obwohl sein Mund voll lobender Worte für den Direktor war, sprühten seine Augen wahre Blitze in die Richtung Dumbledores, der in der ersten Reihe hinter der Bande sass.

Gott sei Dank schien Fudge nicht im Sinn zu haben, die Lebensgeschichte jedes einzelnen Mitglieds und Mitkämpfers aufzuzählen sondern tat dies nur bei Harry und Dumbledore.

Danach trat der Geschichtsschreiber des Ministeriums, Salomon Seber, vor und las mit theatralisch wichtiger Stimme noch einmal die Ereignisse des Kampfes, und was dazu geführt hatte, herunter, was Harry noch roter anlaufen liess, da jedes Mal, wenn sein Name fiel, sich jedes Augenpaar auf ihn zu richten schien.

Allerdings horchte Sirius erst wirklich auf, als erzählt wurde, dass Severus Snape, der ehemalige Todesser ‚unter Gefahr' versucht hatte, mit einem Gift den dunklen Lord zu schwächen, was aber misslang. Aber Harry Potter wäre ja auch so mit dem bösen Zauberer fertig geworden.

Wut regte sich in Sirius, als er dies hörte. Es hörte sich so an, als hätte Snape überhaupt nichts fertiggebracht. Dass er bei dem Versuch fast gestorben war, wurde nicht einmal erwähnt. Von der Folter schon mal ganz abgesehen.

Nun war Sirius entgültig froh, dass Snape nicht hier war und dies hier nicht miterleben musste. Nachdem, was er in Snapes Erinnerung gesehen hatte, wusste er, wie zerstörend so etwas für ihn sein würde. Solange er nur den Orden erhalten würde...

Hoffentlich hatte Snape nicht in der Beziehung richtig vermutet. So langsam kamen die ersten Zweifel in Sirius auf.

Die gesamte Zeremonie zog sich über eine Stunde hin, als erst die weniger Beteiligten eine schriftliche Auszeichnung und die mehr involvierten einen Orden des Merlin, dritter und zweiter Klasse erhielten.

Er selber wurde als einer der Letzter derer, die den Orden zweiter Klasse erhielten nach vorne gerufen, nachdem Fudge der versammelten Menschen erklärt hatte, wie Voldemorts Schrecken einen unschuldigen Mann für zwölf Jahre nach Askaban gebracht hatte.

Sirius war, um ehrlich zu sein, recht stolz auf sich selber, dass er Fudge bei der Übergabe der Medaille, trotz seines gezwungenen Lächelns nur mit seinen Blicken durchbohrte und ihm nicht wirklich an die Gurgel sprang. Dieser blasierte Mistkerl schaffte es noch nicht einmal sich zu entschuldigen. Gib dem Hund einen Keks und er ist ruhig.

Als er sich, vor Wut kochend, schließlich wieder auf seinen Platz neben Lupin setzte und ihn dieser mitfühlenden den Arm tätschelte, zwang er sich, sich zu beruhigen und zu sehen, wie sein Freund und Snape die Auszeichnung erhalten würden. Doch dann wurde Albus Dumbledore aufgerufen, den Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse abzuholen. Sirius blickte etwas verwirrt auf Remus, der ihn mit sanftem Blick anlächelte. Irgendwie beunruhigte ihn das freundliche Lächeln Remus'. Es war das geduldige, leicht ergebene Lächeln, wenn er mal wieder wegen seines Zustands diskriminiert wurde.

Auch Dumbledore schien für einen Augenblick zu zögern, als würde auch er bemerken, was sich anbahnte. Aber die Zeremonie war ja noch nicht zu Ende, und genau wie sich Sirius an diese Hoffnung krallte, schien auch Dumbledore zu zweifeln und ging mit düsterem Gesicht auf das Podium zu, um seine Auszeichnung entgegen zu nehmen.

Nach ihm kam Harry Potter und dann war die ganze Sache auch schon zu Ende. Fudge trat vom Podest herunter und Einige der Abgeordneten verräumten ihre Unterlagen. Die Zuschauer erhoben sich und begannen von den Reihen herunter zu kommen, während die Reporter versuchten Bilder und Interviews von den soeben Ausgezeichneten zu bekommen.

Severus Snape und Remus Lupin hatten tatsächlich, außer einer kurzen Erwähnung bei der Ablesung des Geschichtsschreibers, keine Auszeichnung oder auch nur die geringste Annerkennung erhalten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albus Dumbledore war nicht jemand, der sich gerne mit seinen Stärken brüstete, doch dachte er, dass er von sich behaupten konnte, tolerant gegenüber anderen zu sein.

Mit all seinen Fehlern hatte er Cornelius Fudge immer einen guten Kern zugestanden, doch die neueste Tat des Ministers stellte Dumbledores Können, seine Wut im Zaum zu halten, auf eine harte Probe. Seit er denken konnte, hatte sich Albus immer bemüht die Leute nach dem zu beurteilen was sie machten, und nicht nachdem was sie waren. Aber diesmal war der Minister zu weit gegangen.

Er zwängte sich durch die Menge, die in sich fröhlich unterhaltenden kleinen Gruppen auf dem Quidditchfeld herumstanden und ihm immer mal wieder die Sicht auf das Ziel seiner Wut versperrten.

Er ignorierte die verschiedenen Aufforderungen von Leuten, sich doch zu ihnen zu gesellen und hastete, so schnell die herumstehenden Leiber und auf die Schulter klopfenden Hände erlaubten auf einen der Ausgänge zu, durch den Fudge eben verschwunden war. Der Mann hatte keine Minute verloren die Versammlung zu verlassen, kaum waren alle geehrt worden.

Erst auf dem Feld ausserhalb der Spielarena, wohin sich bis jetzt bloss wenige der Leute und keiner der Reporter zurückgezogen hatten, holte Albus ihn ein.

„Cornelius!" rief er ihm hinterher.

Die Schritte des Ministers wurden noch etwas hastiger, aber er hielt sich doch soweit im Zaum, dass er nicht gleich losrannte.

Deshalb holte ihn Albus auch nach wenigen Metern ein, lange bevor Fudge sich auch nur annähernd den wartenden Kutschen genähert hatte, und hielt ihn mit einem befehlenden Tonfall auf, den der Minister wohl kaum ignorieren konnte.

„Cornelius. Ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

Wiederwillig drehte sich der Angesprochene um und blickte Albus nervös an.

„Was wollen Sie noch von mir? Haben Sie mich nicht schon genug blossgestellt, Albus?"

Albus fühlte seine Wut anschwellen. „Es war nicht mein Fehler, dass Sie nicht an Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung glaubten. Aber was Sie soeben bei dieser sogenannten Ehrung veranstaltet haben ist verachtenswert."

"Ich weiss nicht, wovon Sie sprechen", sagte Fudge süffisant und wollte sich schon wieder zum Gehen abwenden.

„Ich meinte damit, dass Sie Remus Lupin und Severus Snape _vergessen_ haben."

Der Minister drehte sich wieder zurück und lächelte Albus überheblich an. „Oh, ich habe sie nicht vergessen, Direktor. Ich habe sie absichtlich aussen vor gelassen."

Das war Albus natürlich von vornherein klar gewesen. Genau wie der Grund, warum das so gewesen war.

„Und ich denke auch zu wissen, aus welchen Gründen. Denken Sie nicht, dass die beiden genug getan haben damit sie die Diskriminierung nicht verdienen?" sagte er, mühsam versucht, nach aussen seine ruhige Fassade zu wahren.

„Sie wissen genau, dass Werwölfe vom Gesetz her - ein Gesetz übrigens, das nicht ich entworfen habe - nicht viel Rechte haben. Lupins Rolle wurde erwähnt und er steht jetzt um einiges besser da als zuvor. Er hat in der Wahl, sich dem Kampf gegen das Böse zu stellen, mehr erhalten, als jede Medaille ihm geben könnte. Was er daraus macht ist ihm überlassen. Und da er sich wahrscheinlich schon so daran gewöhnt hat keine Arbeit zu bekommen, wird er das sicher genau so sehen. Er wird uns wohl eher danken, dass wir seine Rolle überhaupt erwähnt haben"

„Ach ja? Wenn Sie sich für so grosszügig halten, was ist dann mit Professor Snape? Sein Ansehen war zuvor nicht angeschlagen, da kaum jemand etwas von seiner Vergangenheit wusste. Da Sie so gewissendlich die Risiken und die Opferbereitschaft seinerseits verschwiegen haben und mit dem Nicht-Verleihen des Ordens gezeigt haben, dass er über jeden Zweifel erhaben ist, wird es immer mal wieder zweifelnde Stimmen geben. Severus hat sein Leben für uns riskiert und beinahe verloren und Sie werfen es ihm mit Hohn wieder vor die Füsse."

Fudge verengte die Augen und schnaubte abfällig. „Erwarten Sie kein Mitleid für Snape von mir. Er ist ein Slytherin. Nichts Gutes kommt von denen. Wahrscheinlich hat er bloss vorausgehen, dass das Böse verlieren wird und sich dafür versucht bei uns rein zu waschen."

Albus äussere Ruhe war dahin und es war ihm inzwischen auch vollkommen egal. Er blickte mit stahlhartem Blick auf den Minister herab. „Sie haben keine Ahnung von Severus. Er hat sich für uns in eine Mission gestürzt, von der er gewusst hat, dass er gute Chancen hatte, nicht mehr zurück zu kommen."

Fudge kräuselte angewidert die Lippen. „Alles Kalkül, sage ich Ihnen, Albus. Lieber den schnellen Heldentod sterben, als von den Siegern nach Askaban gesteckt zu werden. Sie wissen selber, wie viele Zauberer und Hexen den Tod Askaban vorziehen, wenn sie keinen Ausweg mehr sehen. Slytherins hintergehen jeden und achten nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil. Malfoy hat das über Jahre getan."

Dumbledore versteifte die Schultern. „Dann muss Severus also dafür zahlen, was Malfoy getan hat?"

„Falsch", sagte Fudge. „Snape ist ein Slytherin und ich habe gelernt vorsichtig mit den Motiven von Slytherins umzugehen. Jahrelang war ich bereit das Haus, in das jemand sortiert wird, zu ignorieren, aber ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Slytherins sind eiskalt und sollten von allen anderen auf Armeslänge gehalten werden. Die wollen das übrigens gar nicht anders. Slytherins sind unabhängig und stehen über den ‚normalen' Leuten. Oder warum ist Ihr geliebter Snape nicht zu der Verleihung erschienen? Sieht für mich nicht nach der Handlungsweise eines Menschen aus, der unbedingt einen Orden will."

Dumbledore fehlten für einen Moment die Worte, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder. „Erfolgreiche Leute bilden ihren Erfolg fast immer auf dem Rücken anderer. Sobald diese Leute dies aber vergessen, haben sie den Erfolg nicht mehr verdient. Remus Lupin, Severus Snape und auch ein Sirius Black hätten Ihre Entschuldigung verdient. Die Schuld immer von sich abzuschieben ist wohl einfach, aber wahre Macht zu erlangen heisst auch zu seinen Fehlern zu stehen und aus ihnen zu lernen."

Nun schien auch Fudge die Kontrolle über seine Wut zu verlieren und sein Gesicht lief rot an. „Passen Sie auf, Dumbledore. Ich habe Ihnen Ihre Täuschung durchgehen lassen und auf eine Anklage verzichtet, weil Sie Ministeriumsmitarbeiter geoblivatet haben. Sie sollten dankbar dafür sein." Damit drehte sich der Minister um und begann mit steifem Schritt und versteinerter Mine fortzugehen.

„Ich habe mich getäuscht", sagte Albus bestimmt. „Severus zahlt nicht für Malfoys Handlungen, sondern für meine."

Fudge hielte mitten im Schritt für eine Sekunde inne, bevor er die Schultern straffte und weiterging.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	72. Vertrauen und Freundschaft

A/N Hallo ihr Lieben. Wieder mal ein Update und ich habe eine gute, und eine schlechte Nachricht für Euch. Die gute ist, dass SophiaScencia und ich sind ganz kräftig am recherchieren und schreiben sind und es geht gut voran mit der Geschichte. Die schlechte ist, dass wir nur noch ein oder zwei Kapitel hochladen können und danach einen Grossteil, eventuell sogar den alles der restlichen Fic an einem Stück schreiben müssen bevor wir es hochladen. Es wird eine recht heikle Passage und da wollen wir uns die Möglichkeit offen halten, noch Änderungen vor zu nehmen, wenn es nötig ist. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Verständnis. Aber im Anbetracht eurer früheren Geduld - es wird wahrscheinlich auch so keine so lange Pause mehr geben, wie ich sie hinter mir habe.

Vielen Dank an Shelley, meine wundervolle Beta. Und nicht minder Danke an meine Reviewer.

**Kapitel 69**

_Vertrauen und Freundschaft_

Severus beobachtete wie sich das Feuer im Kamin durch den goldenen Bourbon im Schwenker in seiner Hand verzerrte und die Flammen in ausser Kontrolle geratene Monster verwandelte, die wie Hände ertrinkender vergeblich versuchten dem Griff von dem zu entrinnen, von welchem es kein Entrinnen gab .

Kein Entrinnen. Niemals. Das war auch sein Los.

Die Tatsache, so unweigerlich und unumstösslich, fasste sein Herz und drückte es zusammen. Für einen Moment schien das Feuer des Kamins auf ihn überzugehen und ihm den Atem zu rauben. Severus' Herz begann wild zu pochen und Frustration, so stark, dass er sie beinahe fassen konnte, ergriff ihn. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei sprang er von seinem Sessel hoch und schleuderte das Glas mitsamt dem Inhalt gegen den Kaminrand.

Doch zuzusehen wie das feine Kristallglas in Tausende Scherben zersprang und die klebrige Flüssigkeit träge den Stein herunterlief, brachte ihm keine Erleichterung. Er musste weg. Musste irgendwas tun. Irgendwas.

Er war sicher schon fünfmal im Zimmer auf- und abgegangen, bis es ihm endlich bewusst wurde was er da machte. Severus hielt an, wo er gerade stand und zwang sich tief ein- und auszuatmen. Aber die innerliche Unruhe, dieser Drang etwas zu tun, liess nicht nach. Da war etwas in seiner Brust gefangen, wie ein Monster, das aus einem Käfig ausbrechen wollte, es aber nicht konnte. Dieses Ding, das ihm den Schlaf raubte und es fast unmöglich machte nicht jeden möglichen Moment wieder in die Vergangenheit zu stürzen.

Es gab kein Entrinnen...

Mit einem frustrierten Schluchzer sank er zu Boden. Der Perserteppich unter seinem Körper war weich und flauschig, aber dennoch hatte Severus das Gefühl, dass die Kälte der Mauern um ihn zu ihm hin und tief in seine Knochen drang.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er fror und er war so unendlich müde. Am liebsten würde er den Rest seines Lebens einfach nur noch schlafen, doch das war auch nicht möglich. Ohne einen starken Schlaftrunk würde er wohl keine Stunde Ruhe bekommen. Diese Nervosität tief in ihm liess das nicht zu. Sobald er im Bett lag und versuchte sich zu entspannen und ihr zu entrinnen, hatten die Erinnerungen freie Bahn und stürzten über ihn herein.

War es das? Würde das alles sein, was ihm vom Rest seines Lebens blieb?

Er senkte die Hände und sein Blick fiel auf die Finger, die sich unwillkürlich unter seinem Körper in die Fasern des Teppichs gekrallt hatten, versteckt unter dem schwarzen Leder der Reithandschuhen, die ihn nun zu verhöhnen schienen. Er setzte sich zurück und hob die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Mit einem wütenden Geräusch klaubt er sie sich von den Fingern und starrte kalt auf die Narben auf seiner Handinnenfläche. Nutzlose Klauen, das war alles, was sie noch waren. Hässlich und nichts als Hohn, der die schlimmen Dämonen seiner Erinnerungen zurückrief. Zwar hatte Poppy ihm gesagt, dass sie wieder all ihr Gefühl zurück bekämen, aber die Narben würden nie verschwinden. Die Narben würden ihn immer an sein Versagen erinnern. Sie oder die Handschuhe, die er ihretwegen trug. Egal mit was er sie zu verdecken versuchte, seine Tarnung würde nur noch auffälliger sein als die Narbe selber.

Hätte ihn Black damals nur nicht gefunden. Gewiss, Selbstmord war feige und passte bestenfalls zu einem überemotionalen Hufflepuff oder einem Gryffindor, der noch nicht einmal ohne einen melodramatischen Abschied draufgehen konnte, aber er? Noch vor einem Jahr hatte er nur angewidert die Lippen verzogen, wenn er darüber gelesen hatte oder die Lehrer der anderen Häuser von gefährdeten Schülern redeten. In seinem Haus war es nie ein Thema gewesen. Slytherins brachten sich nicht um, egal was ihnen widerfuhr. Sie suchten sich den leichtesten Weg es zu überstehen und archivierten die Geschehnisse tief in ihrem Herzen um irgendwann, irgendwie zurück zu schlagen.

Er war genau so gewesen. Nie hatte ihm seine schlimme Kindheit den Stolz genommen.

Bis Voldemort.

Bis Malfoy.

Nein, er wollte keinen gloriosen Abtritt und wenn er übermässig emotional war... Genau das war das Problem. Er wollte Ruhe. Die Rastlosigkeit, die Scham, die ihn bei jedem Gedanken an die Geschehnisse ins Herz stach und die sich mit völliger Apathie und einer Depression abwechselte, die einen schalen Nachgeschmack auf seiner Zunge hinterliess, waren nicht auszuhalten. Sie trieben ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn.

Das konnte und wollte er nicht. Severus blickte zum Feuer zurück und sein Blick glitt zu der steinernen Umrandung, auf der die Holzschachtel noch immer lag, in der sein momentaner Ersatzzauberstab lag. Er war bei weitem nicht perfekt und Albus hatte ihm erst gestern mitgeteilt, dass er ihn bald zu Olivander begleiten würde um einen richtigen zu holen. Severus mochte es sich nicht zugeben, aber er hatte an seinem alten Zauberstab gehangen. Es war sein erster gewesen, gekauft von seinen Eltern, und wenn es ihn auch nicht an ein glückliches Elternhaus erinnerte, so doch an das was es hätte sein können.

Vieles hätte sein können, doch nichts war.

Er hätte ein besseres Heim haben können, ohne die allgegenwärtige Anspannung und die Sorgen über so unwichtige, alltägliche Dinge, die zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen im Hause Snape zu anstrengend gemacht hätten, als dass noch genügend Energie dafür übrig gewesen wäre. Er hätte in ein anderes Haus kommen können, wenn er es sich nur stark genug gewünscht hätte. Natürlich mochte er Slytherin. Es war sein Haus, mehr seine Familie als die Leute, die einmal in Spinners End gewohnt hatten, aber sein Leben wäre in einem anderen Haus einfacher gewesen. Kein Versteckspiel seiner Herkunft, kein sich immer beweisen müssen. Die Möglichkeit von Freunden. Und vor allem kein so starker Einfluss zu einem Anhänger Voldemorts zu werden. Mit einem bitteren Verziehen der Lippen dachte er, dass Albus argumentieren würde, dass er dann nicht mit seiner Spionage so viele Leben hätte retten können, doch Tatsache war, dass durch ihn auch viele Leute gestorben waren, unter anderem auch Lily. Nicht dass ihn dieser Grund auch sonst noch irgendwie interessierte. Diese Zeit war vorbei, es zählte allein, dass er nicht gefoltert worden wäre. Er hätte noch immer seinen Stolz. Und seinen Frieden, den er in diesem Leben nie hatte und auch nicht bekommen würde. So vieles hätte er anders machen können. Hätte er einen besseren Moment für seinen Freitod gewählt... Black hätte ihn nicht gefunden, ihn nicht stoppen können.

Was hinderte ihn eigentlich daran, sich einen besseren Zeitpunkt auszusuchen? Black konnte ja nicht _immer_ rechtzeitig auftauchen.

Black. Ein tiefes humorloses Lachen bildete sich in Severus' Kehle. Sein Erzfeind von jeher. Schlimmer als Potter und nun? Ironie sei gegrüsst. Da war kein Hass mehr. Schlagartig war das Lachen weg. Nein, kein Hass. Sein Erzfeind war zu seinem einzigen Freund geworden. Dem einzigen Freund, hiess das, der sich nicht als Gegenleistung etwas von ihm versprach. Was bedeutete, sein einzig _richtiger_ Freund. Black würde es nicht gefallen, wenn er sich nun umbrachte und mit Erstaunen realisierte Severus, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht darum war, weil er Blacks Arbeit und Mühe ihn hoch zu päppeln zunichte machte. Auch wenn dieser das sicher behaupten würde. Aber nach Askaban, den Dementoren und der Tatsache von allen Freunden verlassen zu sein, war Black wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der seine Entscheidung auch verstehen würde.

Der anfänglich flüchtige Gedanke nahm immer mehr Substanz an. Blacks Freundschaft – trotz allem war der Satz, selbst gedacht, noch immer schwer zu formulieren – aber selbst diese Freundschaft war nicht genug um wieder leben zu wollen. Seine Seele war schon tot, was bedeutet dann schon der Körper.

Er kämpfte sich auf die Füsse, liess sich in den Sessel fallen und starrte in das Feuer. Die Aussicht auf Ruhe und Frieden war verlockend. Sehr verlockend. Nun musste er sich nur noch über das wie und wann klar werden.

Er wollte keinen grossen Aufstand. Es ging ihm nur um das Resultat und nicht um einen pompösen Abgang. Seine Finger waren wieder beweglich genug um einen Zauberstab zu halten. Das Messer stand ausser Frage. Gab eine zu grosse Sauerei. Der Gedanke, wie Hauselfen im Kerker sein getrocknetes Blut wegschrubbten, erfüllte ihn nur mit Abscheu. In Malfoys Labor war es die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen und er hatte ja auch nicht damit gerechnet je dort gefunden zu werden. Die sauberste Methode wäre, sich einfach in eine der dicken Wände zu apparieren. Weg, verschwunden... mussten nur noch seine persönlichen Sachen durchsucht werden um zu sehen, was noch brauchbar war. Sein Blick wanderte wieder über den Kamin. Mit diesem ungewohnten Zauberstab würde er wahrscheinlich nicht genau genug zielen können. Mit Bitterkeit stellte er fest, dass ihn noch nicht einmal die Vorstellung erheiterte, wie die Schüler reagieren würden, wenn sie am Morgen in ihr Schulzimmer kamen und ein Bein oder ein Arm seiner Leiche aus der Wand ragte.

Und dann die Elfen... Nein, diese Vorstellung brauchte er auch nicht wirklich. Wieder merkte er es mit Verspätung, dass er sich erneut aus seinem Sessel hochgestossen und im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen angefangen hatte. Doch anstatt anzuhalten trugen ihn seine Füsse zu seinem Vorratsschrank. Er blieb davor stehen. Die meisten seiner Zutaten und auch Tränke standen in dem Zimmer neben dem Klassenraum, doch früher, als er noch selber unterrichtet hatte, hatte er die gefährlichen Gifte gut verschlossen. Waren sie noch immer da, oder hatte jemand daran gedacht sie zu entfernen? Sie wurden nur für sehr komplexe Zaubertränke verwendet und noch nicht einmal jedem Siebtklässler, der es in seinen Kurs schaffte, wurde es erlaubt damit zu arbeiten. Gifte wurden in seinem Klassenraum meistens aus Versehen oder Nichtkönnen erschaffen.

Ein sich vergiftender Tränkemeister. Noch klischeehafter ging wohl kaum noch. Aber wie gesagt, das Resultat war alles, was wichtig war und es wäre sauber, schnell und relativ schmerzlos.

Die anderen waren jetzt sicher noch alle bei der Ehrung.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius stand schon seit Minuten vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier, der den Zugang zu Albus' Büro bewachte, und konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, ob er den Direktor aufsuchen sollte. Er war in einer Zwickmühle. Snape hatte absolut Recht gehabt. Alle waren in der Zeremonie geehrt worden, doch der Werwolf und der ehemalige Todesser hatten ausser einer kurzen Erwähnung keinerlei Annerkennung erhalten. Bei Remus war dies kein sehr grosses Problem. Er war nicht jemand, der es genoss im Rampenlicht zu stehen und durch die Tatsache, dass seine Rolle im Endkampf allgemein bekannt war, würde er wohl kaum mehr Probleme haben eine Arbeit zu finden. Das würde ihm schon Geschenk genug sein. Endlich konnte er darauf hoffen, ein einigermassen normales Leben zu bestreiten. Selbst wenn es noch ein weiter Weg war, dass die Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe verschwanden; Remus als Individuum war nun berühmt genug, dass man es nicht mehr wagen würde ihn, bloss aufgrund eines Zustandes, der einfach unter Kontrolle gehalten werden konnte, nicht anzustellen. Tatsächlich hatte Remus bereits ein Angebot des Ministeriums erhalten, als Vorsteher der Abteilung für die Registrierung, Kontrolle und Beratung von Werwölfen zu arbeiten. Mit den Möglichkeiten die der relativ neue Wolfsbanntrank eröffnete, standen die Chancen gut, dass sich endlich die öffentliche Meinung gegenüber den Werwölfen ändern würde.

Remus gefiel diese Herausforderung und obwohl er wusste, dass es eine langwierige und wenig erfolgsversprechende Arbeit war, war die Aussicht etwas für seine Schicksalsgenossen zu tun doch sehr verlockend und er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, das Angebot anzunehmen.

Bei Snape sah die Sache schon anders aus. Obwohl er das Ganze scheinbar erwartet hatte, wusste Sirius, wie wichtig die öffentliche Anerkennung für Snape gewesen wäre. Seine zerbrochene Seele hätte es kaum geheilt, aber es hätte ihm wahrscheinlich etwas seines Selbstwertgefühls zurückgegeben, wenn er den Orden erhalten hätte. Nun war all sein Gerede von damals in dem Keller nichts mehr als heisse Luft. Es gab nichts mehr, was Snapes Tortur rechtfertigte. Nichts, was es ihm erleichtern würde das Geschehene zu akzeptieren. Damit, dass er bei der Zeremonie von der Seite, für die er all das getan hatte, ignoriert worden war, hatte er erneut verloren.

Sirius hatte einen Snape gesehen, der weinend an einem Halsband vor Malfoy und Voldemort gekauert hatte. Und genau wie dieses Bild den Slytherin in seinen Augen damals erstmals zu einem menschlichen Wesen werden liess, genauso stark war Sirius über das Ministerium und dessen Arroganz wütend. Snape brauchte eine Annerkennung. Worte würden nicht genügen. Man musste es ihm beweisen, dass er etwas erreicht hatte, obwohl er gescheitert war, aber man hatte ihm nur erneut bewiesen, dass er nichts wert war. Zuerst von der dunklen Seite und nun auch noch von der sogenannten guten.

Und genau dort lag Sirius' Problem. Er hätte seine Gefühle Snape gegenüber bis vor kurzem nie als freundschaftlich eingestuft, aber seit er erfahren hatte, was in seiner zweiwöchigen Gefangenschaft mit dem Mann gemacht worden war, und seit er damals den Selbstmord verhindert und Snapes intimste Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, fühlte er sich irgendwie für den Slytherin verantwortlich. Leider war die einzige Person, die etwas wegen eines Ordens unternehmen konnte, auch wenn die Chancen sicher nicht allzu gut standen, Albus Dumbledore. Was wiederum aber bedeutete, dass ihm Sirius erzählen musste, was er von Snapes Gefangenschaft wusste. Leider hatte er aber dem Tränkemeister versprochen, dass er nichts davon jemals verraten würde. Wenn er nun dieses Versprechen und somit Snapes Vertrauen brach, dann würde es den Slytherin über die Kante stossen und diesmal würden sie ihn garantiert verlieren. Aber wenn es so blieb wie jetzt, dann gab es für ihn auch keine Möglichkeit das Vergangene zu akzeptieren und zu verarbeiten. So oder so war es riskant. Snape war eine wandelnde Zeitbombe. Irgendwann würde er erneut zusammenbrechen und sich das Leben nehmen.

Mit einem Seufzen, fasste Sirius seinen Entschluss, sagte das Passwort: „Zitronensorbet", und betrat die Treppe, als der Wasserspeier zur Seite sprang.

Zu seiner Überraschung, fand er die Tür einen Spalt offen und mit nur einem sekundenlangen letzten Zögern trat er ein.

Seit der Zeit vor Voldemorts Fall war Sirius nicht mehr in dem kreisrunden Büro gewesen, hinter dem er für einige Monate in verborgenen Räumen gelebt hatte, doch hier schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Nichts erinnerte daran, dass sie vor kurzem die grösste Bedrohung der Zaubererwelt beseitigt hatten. Hier in diesem Raum mit all dem verschiedenen tickenden, sich bewegenden und grösstenteils komplett nutzlos aussehenden Krimskrams, den Portraits der meist schlafenden oder sich schlafend stellenden früheren Schulleitern und dem Phönix, der jeden Besucher mit einem sanften Trillern zu empfangen schien, hatte man sich nie wirklich bedroht gefühlt. Hier war Dumbledores Reich und seine beschützende Aura war in jeder Ecke und in jedem letzten vermeintlichen Krempel zu fühlen.

Er trat zu dem Vogel hin und das Tier begann sofort spielerisch an seinem Haar zu zupfen. „Lass das sein, Fawkes", sagte Sirius mit wenig Nachdruck und einem Grinsen.

„Er hat dich wohl vermisst, mein Junge."

Sirius schnellte herum. Wie er es hasste, wenn sich der Direktor so unbemerkt anschlich. „Direktor", grüsste er mit einem Kopfnicken, ohne sich seine Überraschung anmerken zu lassen.

„Aber nicht doch, Sirius. Sei nicht so steif", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern.

Sirius unterdrückte gerade noch ein entnervtes Stöhnen. Manchmal machte er sich wirklich etwas Sorgen um die Zurechnungsfähigkeit des alten Mannes.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verwarf er diese Gedanken. „Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Albus."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, als ich dich hier sah. Aber komm, setz dich erst mal. Bonbon?"

Sirius verzog das Gesicht und hob ablehnend die Hand, während er sich Dumbledores Schreibtisch gegenübersetzte. Sein Bedarf an Süssigkeiten war in den Monaten, in denen er hier gelebt hatte, mehr als genug gedeckt worden.

Er wartete bis sich der alte Zauberer einfach auf die Kante seines Schreibtisches setzte, den Stuhl dahinter ignorierend, und ihn erwartungsvoll über seine Brille hinweg ansah.

Sirius räusperte sich kurz und biss sich dann in einem letzten Anfall von Unentschlossenheit auf die Unterlippe. Er war vielleicht nicht immer sehr korrekt allen anderen gegenüber gewesen, doch er hatte es immer sehr ernst genommen, ein Geheimnis, das ihm anvertraut worden war, nicht zu verraten. So fiel es ihm nicht leicht, mit der Sprache herauszurücken. „Du musst etwas tun, damit Snape den Orden des Merlin erhält", sagte er schlussendlich in einem Zug, bevor er sich selber stoppen konnte.

Die buschigen Augenbrauen des Direktors schnellten erstaunt und etwas amüsiert in die Höhe. „Du meinst wohl _Remus_ sollte den Orden erhalten, nicht?"

Sirius schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. „Nein. Remus ist es nicht wichtig, dass er den Orden nicht bekommen hat, aber natürlich... wenn du da auch was machen könntest..." Er zwang sich, beim Thema zu bleiben. Leicht war es sowieso nicht. „Snape wird sich umbringen." So, nun war es raus. Sirius atmete einmal tief durch, während er die eventuelle Reaktion des Direktors beobachtete. Der alte Zauberer sah etwas erstaunt und vielleicht sogar verwirrt aus.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, Sirius?"

Ein anderer tiefer Atemzug. „Weil er es schon einmal versucht hat."

Diesmal erbleichte der Direktor sichtlich und er liess sich von seinem Pult gleiten. „Es war direkt nach Voldemorts, Peters und Malfoys Tod. Er ist in ein Labor im Manor verschwunden. Ich bin ihm gefolgt und habe ihn mit aufgeschlitzten Pulsadern gefunden. Der einzige Grund, warum er überhaupt noch gelebt hat, war, weil er die Phiole mit dem Gift mit seinen Händen nicht öffnen konnte."

Als er dies sagte, erbleichte der Direktor nur noch mehr. Er drehte sich um, ging wortlos zu dem Fenster und sah hinaus, Sirius den Rücken zudrehend, doch der Animagus glaubte zu erkennen, wie die Hände des alten Mannes leicht zu zittern angefangen hatten. „Das kann doch nicht... Du musst dich irren." Seine Haltung versteifte sich auf einmal und er drehte sich zu Sirius zurück, jede Spur eines Zwinkerns aus seinen Augen verschwunden. „Das kann nicht sein. Severus ist nicht der Typ, der sich umbringt. Du hast keine Ahnung von seiner Vergangenheit. Er wurde fast sein ganzes Leben auf die eine oder andere Art misshandelt, wenn er auch im Gegensatz zu der letzten Geschichte keine körperlichen Wunden davongetragen hat. Die seelischen wiegen immer schlimmer im Leben eines Menschen. Es hat ihn damals auch nicht so weit getrieben. Severus ist ein Slyther..."

Albus verstummte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er erbleichte, als wäre er selber über seine Worte erschrocken.

Sirius hatte keine Ahnung wieso, aber das plötzliche Zweifeln und die Bestürzung in den Augen des alten Zauberers trafen Sirius wie ein Blitz. Dies hier war nicht der allwissende, weise Albus, den er immer in dem Direktor gesehen hatte, sondern ein Mann mit all seinen Fehlern und zum ersten Mal erkannte Sirius wirklich, wie festgefahren in seinem Glauben sogar Albus Dumbledore war. Damals hatte er die Zuneigung, die der alte Mann seinem Haus und den Schalk, den sie oft verbreiteten, immer für sich auszunutzen gewusst. Er hatte sich darüber amüsiert, dass man hinter den Slytherins erst einmal das Böse erwartete, bis sie das Gegenteil bewiesen, doch nun machte diese vorgefasste Meinung ihn nur krank. Kein Wunder, dass Snape den Spiess umgedreht hatte und seine Slytherins bevorzugte.

Das Haus der Schlange musste zusammenhalten, weil sie sich nur geschlossen gegen die Vorurteile und das Misstrauen wehren konnten. Jemand Kluges hatte einmal gesagt, dass man Vertrauen nur bekam, wenn man es zuerst schenkte. Nur hätte Sirius Black nie gedacht, dass auch Dumbledore davon nicht gefeilt war. Insgeheim hatte auch er noch Vorurteile.

„Verdammt noch mal Albus. Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass ich Snape nicht mit Gryffindor-Maßstäben messen soll, aber vielleicht solltest du aufhören, ihn ewig mit Slytherin Maßstäben zu messen. Snape ist ein menschliches Wesen und obwohl er ein abscheulicher Mistkerl sein kann, hat er Gefühle und kann verletzt werden, auch wenn er es immer hinter seinem arroganten Getue verbirgt!"

Totenstille senkte sich über das Zimmer und bloss das Zirpen und Klicken einiger Geräte im Büro war zu hören. Selbst die Portraits waren totenstill und schienen fast den Atem anzuhalten, während Dumbledore mit hängenden Schultern zu seinem Stuhl schlurfte und sich hineinfallen liess. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und ein Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper.

"Vor noch nicht einmal einer halben Stunde habe ich jemandem gesagt, dass ein wirklich starker Mann seine Fehler erkennt und daraus lernt und nun muss ich feststellen, dass ich nicht besser bin." Er blickte verzweifelt zu Sirius. „Du hast vollkommen Recht. Severus ist ein Slytherin, aber das ist ein vernichtend kleiner Teil von ihm. Ich war blind. Severus hat versucht sich umzubringen... Er hat sich beinahe..." Seine Stimme war voll Zweifel, Trauer und Enttäuschung.

„Ich habe ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden", beruhigte Sirius. „Und bisher hat er keinen weiteren Versuch gestartet, aber nun wird er es garantiert tun."

Dumbledore sah ihn an und Sirius glaubte Tränen in den Augen des alten Mannes zu erkennen. „Aber warum?"

Sirius lächelte grimmig. „Weil ich Recht gehabt habe." Er war erstaunt, wie freudlos und enttäuscht seine eigene Stimme bei der Einsicht klang. „Snape konnte mit dem, was während seiner Gefangenschaft passiert ist, nicht umgehen. Ich habe ihn damals im Labor dazu überredet, mir seine Erinnerungen zu zeigen und er hat eingewilligt mir einen Teil zu zeigen. Leider hat sich das Ganze verselbstständigt und ich habe jedes einzelne hässliche Detail gesehen. Du hast damals in der Hütte gesagt, dass sie versucht hatten, Snape zu brechen aber was du nicht weißt ist, dass sie es geschafft haben. Sie haben ihn soweit gebracht, dass er an einem Hundehalsband weinend vor Voldemort gekauert und ihn angefleht hatte. Sie wollten, dass er überlebt, Albus. Dass die Magie zurückkam war nicht wichtig, weil sie genau wussten, dass ein so stolzer Mann wie Severus nie darüber hinwegkommen würde, dass er gebrochen worden war. Dieser letzte Fluch war dazu da, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn komplett in der Hand hatten. Albus. Snape hat nicht angreifen können, als er Malfoy und Voldemort gegenüberstand. Er konnte es nicht. Sie hatten ihn vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Voldemort wollte sein Talent zurück. Er plante ihn zu benutzen, sobald er den Krieg gewonnen hatte. Snape hätte sich seinem Willen nicht widersetzen können."

Die Tränen hatten sich nun endgültig aus Albus' Augen gelöst und eine einzelne lief seine Wangen hinunter in seinen Bart.

„Er hatte sich geschworen gegen sie zu siegen und stattdessen haben die ihn fast komplett vernichtet. Snape muss in diesem Kampf einen persönlichen Sieg davontragen, oder er wird nicht darüber hinwegkommen. Ihm muss bewiesen werden, dass es sich für ihn lohnt, weiterzuleben. Dass er etwas erreicht hat und dass Malfoy und Voldemort ihm nicht alles genommen haben."

Albus senkte traurig den Kopf. „Ich war solch ein Narr. Schon wieder habe ich nicht erkannt, dass der Junge Hilfe braucht. Warum passiert mir das immer mit ihm?"

„Weil er ein sturer Bastard ist, der nie seine Gefühle zeigt?" fragte Sirius hilfreich.

Doch wenn er gehofft hatte, dem Direktor ein Lächeln zu entlocken, dann wurde er enttäuscht. Albus seufzte nur tief, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigfinger den Nasenrücken zwischen den Augen. „Vielleicht hätte ich ihm auch mehr zeigen müssen, was er mir bedeutet, damit er sich mit seinem Problem an mich wendet, anstatt zu versuchen sich umzubringen."

„Vielleicht", wandte Sirius kleinlaut ein. Es war sehr unangenehm zu sehen, dass scheinbar sogar Dumbledore nicht mehr als ein einfacher Mensch mit all seinen Schwächen war. „Aber das ist vorbei. Wir hätten alle immer anders handeln können im Nachhinein. Darüber habe ich über zwölf Jahre wahrlich genug nachgedacht. Aber was machen wir nun? Kannst du mit dem Ministerium noch einmal reden, wegen des Ordens?"

Albus schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Denkst du nicht, dass ich das nicht schon versucht habe? Dass Remus und Severus bei der Ehrung übergangen wurden, habe ich im Vorhinein nicht gewusst und habe danach auch gleich Cornelius zur Rede gestellt. Er hat mir nur gesagt, dass ich froh sein sollte, dass die Beiden zumindest erwähnt worden wären und dass die Öffentlichkeit es nicht verstehen würde, wenn ein Werwolf und ein ehemaliger Todesser den Orden des Merlins erhalten würden. Leider sind wohl auch einige andere hohe Tiere im Ministerium dieser Ansicht und mein Einfluss wird wohl kaum reichen, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Auf jeden Fall, solange Fudge im Amt ist."

„Dieser dämliche Hurensohn", rief Sirius aus. „Der ist doch nur um seine Wiederwahl besorgt und wütend darüber, dass man ihn und seine Justiz für unseren Plan missbraucht hatte."

„Trotzdem. Irgendetwas _muss_ ich tun. Ich lass Severus nicht noch einmal alleine."

Sirius beobachtete, wie sich Dumbledore umdrehte und tief in Gedanken zum Fenster hinausstarrte.

„Wir könnten Fudge unter Imperio setzen?" schlug Sirius nach einer Weile vor.

Albus setzte sich etwas gerader hin und sah ihn streng an. „Ich werde mich nicht auf Voldemorts Niveau begeben und dunkle Magie anwenden, Sirius."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann bringst sich Snape halt wieder um."

Dumbledore erhob sich und ging zu seinem Kamin. Für eine Weile stand er mit dem Rücken gegen Sirius einfach bewegungslos vor dem Feuer.

Sirius wartete ohne ihn anzusprechen. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er überhaupt keine Ahnung, was er sagen könnte. Er war mit seiner Weisheit am Ende und konnte nur hoffen, dass der alte, weise Zauberer wundersamerweise mit einer ganz einfachen und wirksamen Lösung für das ganze Schlamassel hervorkommen würde.

Schlussendlich straffte Dumbledore seine Schultern und drehte sich wieder um. Für einen Moment hielt er Sirius' Blick und startete dann in Richtung Tür. „Das lass ich nicht zu. Komm mit mir, Sirius."

„Wohin", fragte Sirius mit einem flauen Gefühl im Bauch. Der Direktor wollte doch nicht..."

„Wir gehen zu Severus. Ich muss mit ihm reden."

Er wollte doch... Aber Sirius konnte das nicht zulassen, oder es würde nur noch mehr kaputt machen.

„Warte Albus...bitte!"

Sein fast schon panischer Ausruf liess den Direktor inne halten und ihn überrascht ansehen.

„Es gibt da ein Problem", begann Sirius. „Ich habe ihm mein Wort gegeben, dass ich niemandem davon erzählen werde. Er würde..."

„...es als Vertauensbruch ansehen", beendete Dumbledore den Satz murmelnd. „Ich verstehe."

„Das bedeutet, dass du ihm nicht verraten kannst, dass ich dir alles erzählt habe. Das wäre zuviel für ihn, nach all dem was passiert ist."

„Ich fürchte, dass wir keine grosse Wahl haben, Junge. Wenn das alles stimmt, was du mir erzählt hast. Aber keine Angst, ich werde ihn nicht gleich mit allem konfrontieren. Ich will erst mal einfach mit ihm reden und mit etwas Glück schaffe ich es, dass er von sich aus zu erzählen beginnt."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

T.B.C


	73. Nichts ist je einfach

Kapitel 70

_Nichts ist je einfach _

Es klopfte.

Nicht jetzt. Er würde einfach nicht antworten. Wer auch immer vor der Tür stand würde wieder verschwinden.

„Severus, ich weiss, dass du da bist. Bitte mach auf", kam die gedämpfte Stimme durch die Türe.

Severus fühlte ein kurzer Anflug einer Panikattacke. Dumbledore. Der würde sich nicht abwimmeln lassen, bis er ihn gesehen hatte. Auch würde er sehr schnell begreifen was los war. Doch Severus zwang sich wieder zur Ruhe. Er hätte sich hierfür Einsamkeit gewünscht, aber ändern würde es nichts, es war ohnehin zu spät.

Trotzdem.

„Ich möchte allein sein. Komm später wieder."

Es war einen Moment still und Severus dachte schon, dass Dumbledore seinen Wunsch respektieren würde, doch er wurde enttäuscht. „Severus. Bitte öffne die Tür. Ich muss mit dir reden. Jetzt. Und ich werde nicht weggehen bevor ich es getan habe."

Severus schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein. Warum jetzt? Erst Black und nun Albus... jedoch mit einem großen Unterschied. Einem entscheidenden Unterschied und genau dieser tröstende Gedanke war es, der ihn sich aus dem Sessel erheben ließ. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an. Flüchtig fragte er sich, ob es schon begann oder ob es seine mentale Müdigkeit war, die sich einfach auf seinen Körper ausweitete.

Bevor er die Tür öffnete, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen das dunkle Holz und schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen. Er hätte es so gerne sauber und ohne grosses Aufsehen hinter sich gebracht, doch das war nun nicht mehr wahrscheinlich.

Mit einem mutholenden Seufzer öffnete er die Tür langsam.

Albus betrat den Raum, gefolgt von Sirius und obwohl der Direktor sich sehr gut darin verstand, seine wahren Gefühle hinter einem Lächeln und einem Zwinkern zu verstecken, lag nun offene Besorgnis darin. Das allein hätte ihn schon alarmieren sollen, wenn da nicht das ebenso sorgenvoll wie schuldig aussehende Gesicht Blacks gewesen wäre. Hatte der Gryffindor geredet, obwohl er ihm versprochen hatte, es nicht zu tun? Aber warum sollte ihn das denn auch wundern? Eigentlich war es schon erstaunlich, dass Black überhaupt so lange dichtgehalten hatte. Na ja. Es war wohl kaum noch wirklich wichtig, nicht?

Severus ließ sich, ohne die Beiden weiter zu beachten, in den Sessel am Kamin sinken.

„Was wollt ihr denn noch von mir?" murmelte er müde.

Er sah, wie Albus und Sirius verwirrte Blicke tauschten, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Sie würden bald verstehen. Albus verstand immer so viel mehr als man ihm zutraute und so viel weniger als er sollte. Sirius würde ihn aufklären. Aber nein, das hatte er ja schon, wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck ein Hinweis war. Er wäre als Spion am ersten Tag enttarnt worden, trug seine Gefühle wie ein offenes Buch auf seinem Gesicht.

Gryffindors.

Ein mildes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Er lehnte sich bequem in seinem Sessel zurück und sah, die beiden Gäste ignorierend, gleichmütig ins Feuer.

„Severus", begann Albus. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Severus wandte ihm nicht einmal den Kopf zu.

Sollte der alte Mann nur reden. Es kümmert ihn nicht mehr. Viel zu spät dafür.

„Severus!" das war Blacks Stimme, „wir wollen dir helfen!"

Fast hätte er gelacht. Er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen. Ach ja, plötzlich wollten sie ihm helfen. Plötzlich war er Severus, anstatt Snape.

Aber er durfte Sirius nicht Unrecht tun. Er glaubte ihm. Seinem einzig richtigen Freund. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch geplaudert, weil er dachte ihm damit zu helfen. Einfach gestrickt und direkt, das waren Menschen wie Black. Es war Albus, dessen plötzliche Hilfsbereitschaft seinen Magen sich zusammenziehen ließ. Er kannte ihn schon so lange. Er hätte es sein sollen, der von selber gemerkt hätte, was sie ihm angetan hatten, aber er hatte es nicht getan. Hatte den Blick verschlossen, bis Black es ihm hatte erzählen müssen.

Gedankenverloren starrte er weiter ins Feuer. Ob es die Hölle, an die so viele Muggel glaubten, vielleicht doch gab? Oder war er schon lange tot und das, was er als sein Leben angesehen hatte, war in Wirklichkeit die Hölle, in die er für ein vergangenes, vergeudetes Leben geschickt worden war.

Er schrak zusammen und schrie panisch auf, als etwas ihn an den Schultern packte und schüttelte. Wild schlug er um sich um sich zu befreien. Die Hände verschwanden und er sank mit zitternden Knien in den Sessel zurück. Sein Herz raste und pumpte das Blut, und damit auch das Gift schneller durch seine Adern, verteilte es gründlicher in seinem Körper. Er fühlte, wie seine Füße begannen gefühllos zu werden. Wie eine wissenschaftliche Beobachtung registrierte er das. Bald würden auch die Beine sich taub anfühlen, dann die Hände - nun ja, was von denen noch übrig war eben - und das würde kein sonderlich großer Verlust mehr sein. Und dann ...

Albus erschien vor seinem Gesichtsfeld.

„Ruhig, mein Junge", murmelte der alte Mann mit sanfter Stimme. „Es ist alles gut. Du bist in Sicherheit"

Er hörte die Stimme etwas gedämpft durch das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren. Ach ja, die Berührung hatte ihn erschreckt. Irgendwie schien es ihm schwer seine Gedanken fest zu halten, sie schienen ein eigenes Leben angenommen zu haben.

Albus streckte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand entgegen, berührte ihn jedoch nicht. „Severus. Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe dich allein gelassen. Wieder einmal. Habe nicht realisiert, wie schlimm sie deine Seele verletzt haben. Ich hätte für dich da sein sollen. Bitte vergib einem alten Mann, der zu blind ist um das, was ihm wichtig ist, nicht als selbstverständlich anzusehen."

Konnte es sein, dass Albus doch langsam anfingen, ein bisschen zu verstehen? Begriff Albus überhaupt wie wichtig er ihm immer gewesen war, dass er alles für den Direktor getan hätte für nur einen Funken echter Zuneigung? Eine Zuneigung, die er seinen goldenen Schülern, den strahlenden Potters und Gryffindors so offen gab. Eine Zuneigung, die ihm nie bedingungslos gegeben wurde, so dass er nun nicht sicher war ob sie echt oder nur geboren aus Schuldgefühlen war. Egal, es war zu spät. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, und daran war nichts mehr zu ändern.

Vage am Rande registrierte er, dass Albus, noch immer vor ihm hockend zu Black hinüber blickte.

Dann war eine Hand an seinem Kinn und hob sein Gesicht ein wenig an. Albus' Gesicht war nun sehr nah und er blickte ihm tief in die Augen, als ob er ihn mit dem Blick durchbohren wollte.

„Severus?"

Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Phase zwei, nahm er desinteressiert zur Kenntnis.

„Geht lieber", murmelte er. Es hörte sich irgendwie schwerfällig an, als wäre er betrunken. Er musste schon Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwenden, nicht zu lallen.

Und nun noch die Lähmungserscheinungen. Es würde ab jetzt recht schnell sehr unschön werden und er startete einen letzten Versuch seine ungewollten Besucher los zu werden, bevor sie etwas merkten. Misstrauisch schienen sie schon zu sein. „Na los, haut ab!"

Leider waren seine beiden hartnäckigen Gäste weit davon entfernt, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen – im Gegenteil.

Albus erhob sich, zauberte sich einen Stuhl heran und setzt sich neben ihn, wobei er ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Black stellte sich auf die andere Seite. Als wollten sie ihn umzingeln. Wieso waren sie nur gerade jetzt zu ihm gekommen? Es machte die ganze Sache unnötig kompliziert. Er wollte sie nicht dabei haben, das war nie sein Wunsch gewesen, wie wenn _das _dem Schicksal jemals was bedeutet hätte.

Nein, Severus wollte nicht, dass Black und Albus das mit ansahen, doch er konnte nichts mehr dagegen tun.

Er konnte bereits die aufsteigende Kälte spüren... Ihm wurde übel.

„Severus." Albus beugte sich zu ihm herüber und irgendwie sah er plötzlich sehr blass aus. „Was hast du genommen?" Seine Stimme war drängend und zitterte leicht. Wie wenn er alle Kraft dafür brauche würde ruhig zu bleiben, Autorität auszuströmen und seine Stimme nicht brechen zu lassen. Mit Verwunderung bemerkte Severus den feuchten Schimmer von Tränen in den Augen des Direktors. Aber auch das war nicht mehr wichtig, genau wie Dumbledores Frage. Egal ob er ihn anflehte oder es aus ihm herausschütteln wollte, es würde ihm nichts nutzen.

Im Moment hatte er auch andere Sorgen, denn mittlerweile war ihm wirklich speiübel.

„Haut ab", keuchte er. „Mir ist schlecht!"

Er wuchtete sich mühsam aus dem Sessel. Seine Beine fühlte sich an wie aus Pudding und er wankte für einen Moment gefährlich. Seine Beine würden ihn nicht tragen, wurde ihm gleichzeitig bewusst, wie erneute Scham über ihn herbrach. Nicht so. Nicht vor Albus und Sirius. Er musste ins Badezimmer. Irgendwie. Doch seine Beine schienen nicht mehr zu seinem Körper zu gehören und weigerten sich seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Und dann gaben sie auch schon nach und er sackte ein.

Aber sein Körper stürzte nicht zu Boden, denn vier Arme hielten ihn auf einmal von beiden Seiten. „Verflucht Severus...", klang Blacks zittrige Stimme durch den Nebel aus Übelkeit.

„Schlecht...", hauchte er nur.

„Schnell Sirius. Er muss soviel Gift wie möglich loswerden!" Und dann wurde er, gestützt von kräftigen Armen, ins Badezimmer geführt. Ihm war es in der Zwischenzeit egal, wer und wie ihm geholfen wurde, und gerade noch rechtzeitig tauchte die Toilettenschüssel vor ihm auf und er wurde auf die Knie gelassen.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sich sein Magen wieder so weit beruhigt hatte, dass die Krämpfe aufhörten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war er schweissnass und sein Herz raste. Lange nachdem er schon nur noch Magensäfte hervorbrachte und sich sein Magen vollkommen entleert hatte. Irgendwann, nachdem er angefangen hatte sich geräuschvoll zu übergeben und ihn Albus, neben ihm kniend mit seinem Körper stützte, hörte er wie der alte Zauberer Black anwies aus seinem Schreibtisch einen Bezoar zu holen.

Doch all diese Details waren nebensächlich. Severus war sich von Anfang an bewusst, was ihn erwarten würde, doch in der Realität sah es nicht so... klinisch sauber aus und er fühlte sich miserabel. Selber hätte er es nie ins Badezimmer geschafft und irgendwie war er nun fast froh über Albus, der seine Arme eng um ihn geschlungen hatte, ihn gegen seinen eigenen Körper lehnte und ihm beruhigend immer wieder übers Haar strich, während er leise unverständliche Worte zu ihm sprach. Hier und jetzt, wo er nichts mehr fürchten musste, wo ihm nichts mehr passieren konnte und er so gut wie in Sicherheit war, fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fast geborgen.

Seine Lider senkten sich halbwegs und noch nicht einmal der Schatten einer zweiten Person, die sich auf seiner anderen Seite nieder liess, riss ihn aus seiner wohligen Gleichgültigkeit.

Jemand hielt seinen Kopf auf und ein sanfter Druck auf seinen Kiefer öffnete seinen Mund. Etwas kleines, hartes wurde ihm auf die Zunge gelegt und sein Kiefer zugedrückt.

Ein Bezoar. Natürlich, das wäre das logischste, wenn man nicht wusste, was für ein Gift er genommen hatte. So wie es aber stand, brachte es nichts, ausser, dass es ihn aus seinem Dämmerzustand geweckt hatte. Er hätte es ihnen vielleicht auch gesagt, doch Black hielt noch immer seinen Unterkiefer fest. So lächelte er nur leicht, als Albus sein Gewicht zu Black verlagerte und seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, wahrscheinlich um ihn zu untersuchen. Severus schloss die Augen.

„Es funktioniert nicht, Albus", hörte er nur einige Sekunden später Blacks hysterisch anmutende Stimme irgendwo über und hinter seinem Kopf. „Warum heilt es ihn nicht?"

„Ein Bezoar heilt viele Gifte, aber nicht alle. Severus wüsste genau welche."

Die Hand verschwand und der Stein fiel ihm aus dem schlaffen Kiefer. Black ging nicht darauf ein. Er packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht, doch nun war es ihm bereits gleichgültig. Das Schütteln hörte auf und dann vernahm er das Geräusch von Fleisch das auf Fleisch schlug, begleitet von einem scharfen Schmerz auf seiner Wange, welcher ihn die Augen wieder aufreissen liess. "Was hast du geschluckt, du Feigling?" fauchte Sirius, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt. Seine Worte waren scharf, doch Severus erkannte die wachsende Panik in den Augen des Gryffindors.

„Ach Black", hauchte er heiser und müde. Sein Mund begann bereits, sich trocken anzufühlen, obwohl ihm immer noch schlecht war. Black tat ihm irgendwie leid. Seine ganze Mühe mit ihm, die Arbeit ihn zu pflegen, die er unwillentlich übernommen und die er so gehasst hatte, würde vergebens sein.

„Was du geschluckt hast, will ich wissen. Verdammt noch mal, Snape!" herrschte Black ihn nun an und schüttelte ihn wieder.

„Sirius. Er wird es nicht sagen. Hol Poppy. Sie kann es herausfinden." Severus achtete kaum auf Albus' Stimme, oder darauf wie Black sich wieder erhob, denn er spürte, wie sich sein Magen erneut schmerzhaft verkrampfte, und er würgte, doch es war nichts mehr darin, was er hätte erbrechen können. „Und Sirius!" rief Albus drängend über seinen Kopf hinweg, während er ihn in seiner nun gebeugte Haltung stützte, „mach schnell."

Und dann wandte sich Albus wieder ihm zu und seine Stimme war rau und so zittrig wie er sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. „Mein Junge, was hast du getan? Merkst du denn nicht, dass wir dir helfen wollen? Warum hast du mich nur nicht nach Hilfe gefragt?"

„Zu spät", keuchte Snape. „Viel zu spät." Er wusste selber nicht, was er ansprach. Das Gift oder sein Leben. Aber es war für beides zu spät und zumindest die Sache mit dem Gift bereute er nicht.

Ihm war schwindelig und immer noch etwas übel, aber wenigstens hatten die Krämpfe aufgehört. Die wurden wohl durch die Lähmungen verhindert. Umso besser.

„Du könntest nicht verstehen?" lallte er mit schwerer Zunge. „Du, der große ... Albus Dumbledore, der noch nie... wirklich besiegt wurde?

Er holt keuchend Luft. Das Sprechen fiel ihm immer schwerer, aber dies musste er noch loswerden. Es war seine letzte Gelegenheit.

„Ich bin... ein Versager, und du bist ein... Sieger. Das ist... der Unterschied... zwischen uns. Wie also... willst du mich... verstehen können?"

Das Gesicht des Schuldirektors verdoppelte sich vor seinen Augen. Er blinzelte ein-, zweimal und die Sicht klärte sich für einen Moment, bevor sie wieder verschwamm.

„Oh Severus. Junge." Der tränengefüllte, zittrige Tonfall des Direktors drang sehr wohl zu ihm durch. Dumbledore meinte es gut. Das tat er immer, nur reichte es diesmal nicht. Dennoch fühlte es sich gut an, als der alte Mann ihn noch näher gegen sich zog.

Seine Unterleibsschmerzen verschwanden immer mehr und für einen Moment entspannte sich Severus einfach nur in der Umarmung des Direktors, gegen den er nun recht schwer lag, und schloss die Augen.

Er wusste, dass er bis zum Schluss bei Bewusstsein bleiben würde. Und sehr angenehm war es sicher nicht zu ersticken. Auch hätte er es Albus nicht gewünscht ihn langsam sterben zu sehen. Hätte er Strychnin oder ein anderes schnellwirkendes Gift, welches ebenfalls gegen den Bezoar resistent wäre, zur Hand gehabt, dann wäre es schon lange vorbei. Er wäre schon tot gewesen, lange bevor Albus und Black bei ihm angekommen wären. Nur hätte er es sich erst besorgen müssen, was nicht einfach gewesen wäre. Ausserdem waren diese Gifte auch in der Zaubererwelt keineswegs unbekannt, gut zu isolieren und die Chance geheilt zu werden, wenn man ihn rechtzeitig fand, war zu gross. So ging es langsamer, aber von dem Moment an, wo er das Gift eingenommen war, würde es für Zauberer so gut wie unmöglich sein es zu erkennen. Selbst Poppy würde ihn diesmal dem Tod nicht entreissen können. Der Venequo -Trank war die einzige logische Alternative für die erste Hilfe bei Vergiftungen. Es war das, was jeder Heiler sofort anwenden würde. Es würde die Symptome mildern, doch dann eine Averse Reaktion hervorrufen, die die Asphyxie noch beschleunigen würde. Und diese Reaktion wäre durch nichts mehr aufzuhalten. Er hatte lange genug mit der Medihexe von Hogwarts zu tun gehabt und ihr ihre Tränke gebraut, dass er genau wusste wie Heiler auf solche Situationen reagieren würden. Nein, er hatte schon das richtige Gift gewählt.

Hektische Bewegungen zu seiner Rechten rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Severus! Gütiger Himmel."

Das war nicht Poppys Stimme. Das war Minerva. Severus öffnete verwirrt die Augen.

„Bleibt aus dem Weg ihr beiden." Die Medihexe schob einen besorgten Black und eine entsetzt aussehende McGonagall aus dem Weg und kniete sich zu seiner Seite nieder, wo vorher Black gekniet war.

„Der Bezoar wirkt nicht", sagte Albus leise, wie in Trance und verstärkte dabei noch seinen Halt um ihn.

Pomfrey nickte scharf, bevor sie sich an ihn wandte und ihn ansah. Für einen Moment wich ihr ernster, verschlossener Ausdruck und ihre Augen wurden weich. „Unser Severus hat noch nie eine Sache nur zur Hälfte gemacht. Nicht wahr? Aber auch du kannst den Zufall nicht beeinflussen." Sie wandte sich an Dumbledore. „Hättest du ihn nicht gefunden..."

Severus dachte nicht, dass eine Antwort von ihm erwartet wurde und so reagierte er nicht auf ihre Worte. Abgesehen davon, dass er wahrscheinlich in der Zwischenzeit sowieso kaum mehr als noch lallen konnte. Die Taubheit breitete sich weiter in seinem Körper aus und auch auf seine Brust schien sich ein Gewicht zu senken, was atmen langsam etwas schwerer machte.

Die Medihexe legte eine Hand gegen seine Wange und der strenge Ausdruck kam zurück in ihre Augen. „Du hättest sichergehen müssen, dass dich niemand findet, denn auch ich mache meine Sache nicht zur Hälfte, Severus Snape und das weißt du."

Sie drehte sich von ihm ab, öffnete ihre bauchige, braune Reisetasche und holte eine Phiole raus. Severus erkannte das Fläschchen. Er hatte den Trank damals selber gebraut.

„Halte ihn gut fest, Albus. Vielleicht müssen wir etwas... _nachdrücklicher _sein." Sie drehte ihren Kopf. „Mister Black, Minerva. Kommt näher. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir euch brauchen.

Severus hörte die Beiden hinter ihn treten und dann wandte sich Poppy wieder an ihn. „Du wirst jetzt ein guter Junge sein, Severus Snape, und diesen Trank ganz brav und ohne Aufhebens schlucken, verstehen wir uns?"

Irgendwo, in einem anderen Leben, hätte ihr befehlshaberischer Ton ihm Angst eingejagt, doch jetzt konnte ihm niemand mehr etwas anhaben. Sie würde ihm durch diesen Trank nur noch helfen. Wie überaus voraussehbar. Er lächelte sie an.

Sie blinzelte erst verwirrt, fing sich dann aber wieder und entkorkte die Phiole. Als sie sie zu seinem Mund führte, öffnete er die Lippen um es sich einflößen zu lassen.

„Merlin Poppy, stopp!"

Nur einen Zentimeter vor seinem Mund schloss sich plötzlich eine runzlige Hand um Poppys Arm und zog ihn weg.

„Albus? Was", sagte Minerva hinter ihm. Poppy allerdings starrte auf sein Gesicht und plötzlich, wie wenn sie gerade zu einer schrecklichen Erkenntnis gekommen wäre, wich alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht. „Nein."

„Was ist los?" fragte Black drängend.

„Severus macht keine halben Sachen", antwortete die Medihexe. „Wenn er versucht sich umzubringen, dann will er es auch. Und wenn Severus etwas will, dann ist er nicht bereitwillig. Vor allem lächelt er dann nicht, wenn man seine Pläne durchkreuzt."

Severus schloss die Augen verzweifelt.

„Albus?"

„Starte eine Flohverbindung zu St. Mungos, Minerva", antwortete die Medihexe stattdessen. „Sag ihnen, dass wir in zwei Minuten da sind."

Die Hexe gehorchte mit raschelnden Roben und hastigen Schritten. Zwei Hände, die ihn am Kragen packten, ließen ihn die Augen wieder öffnen. „So einfach nicht, Severus", fauchte Poppy in sein Gesicht. „Albus, lege ihn hin, ich lasse ihn schweben."

Severus hatte es immer gehasst, wenn er den sicheren Boden unter den Füssen verlor, sei es auf einem Besen oder wenn man magisch die Anziehungskraft um ihn aufhob. Es weckte praktisch nur schlechte Erinnerungen und in seiner jetzigen körperlichen Verfassung verlor er für einen Moment komplett die Orientierung. Sein Magen drohte wieder mit Rebellion und er hatte das surreale Gefühl, seine Beine, in denen er überhaupt kein Gefühl mehr hatte, würden auf dem Boden knien bleiben, während sich der Rest seines Körpers zur Tür heraus bewegte.

Die Reise durch den Kamin war noch schlimmer und Severus wünschte sich spätestens dann, dass er endlich tot wäre.

St. Mungos Korridor, wo er mit Poppy, die ihn am Arm hielt, aus dem Kamin schwebte war hell und fensterlos. Etwa sieben Zauberer und Hexen in limonengrünen Roben standen um eine immer noch sehr bleich aussehende McGonagall herum und kaum war er aus dem Kamin fassten auch schon Hände nach ihm und zogen seinen Körper zu einer bereitstehenden Bahre noch während Poppy hektisch erzählte, was passiert war. Er wurde darauf hinuntergelassen, dass er auf seinem Rücken zu liegen kam. Immer mehr Hände schienen an ihm herum zu ziehen und anzufangen die Knöpfe seiner Weste unterhalb seines Halses zu öffnen. Diese Hände, die Helligkeit, die Geräusche laut diskutierenden Menschen und die Beengtheit mit all den Leuten um ihn herum, ließen Severus' schon schnell schlagendes Herz noch mehr rasen und Panik fiel übermächtig über ihn herein, wie tausend Tentakel eines unsichtbaren Monsters. Severus konnte nicht mehr die verschiedenen Menschen unterscheiden, es gab nur noch eine Flut von hellgrünen Gestalten, die zu Hunderten mit ihren Händen nach ihm griffen um ihn zu fangen und zu verletzen. Gleichzeitig vervielfältigte sich das Gewicht auf seiner Brust in Sekundenbruchteilen und er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Instinktiv begann er sich zu wehren.

„Was zur Hölle.."

„Haltet ihn..."

„Sein Kreislauf kollabiert.."

„Circui Suffulcirus!"

„Somnum!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Der Gedanken mit den Beinen, die am Ort zu bleiben scheinen, wo sie gefühllos werden, habe ich von einer Erzählung meiner sehr guten Freundin Angel1291, die genau dieses Gefühl hatte, als sie eine Betäubung ins Rückenmark erhielt (Sie hat übrigens auch gute Snape-Fictions auf dieser Seite)


	74. StMungos

**Kapitel 71: **

_St.Mungos_

„... Nicht glauben, dass..."

„...sehen, wie wir weiter vorgehen. Sein Zustand..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

„Professor Dumbledore, gehen Sie nur. Es ist zu früh, als dass er wach wird... Mister Snape?"

Bewegung und ein Luftzug.

„Severus? Kannst du mich hören? Versuche die Augen zu öffnen."

„Lassen Sie ihm Zeit. Er wird bald ..."

&&&&&&&&&

Ein unaufhörliches, leises und rhythmisches ‚Klick-Klick' durchbrach die schwarze Stille, die ihn umfangen hielt. Wo war er? Wer war er?

Das klickende Geräusch stoppte für einen kurzen Moment, nur um bald wieder fortzufahren. Er lauschte angestrengt. Das Geräusch hätte frustrierend sein können, doch es war alles, was er wahrnahm und somit sein einziger Halt. Je mehr er sich darauf konzentrierte, desto mehr verflüchtigte sich der Nebel, der undurchdringlich um seinen Geist zu schweben schien. Irgendetwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Snape. Tod. Nur ein Wort. Er sollte tot sein.

Ein neues, anderes Klicken und ein leichter Luftstoß streifte sein Gesicht und dann war da das Rascheln von Stoff und das erste, rhythmische ‚Klick-Klick' hörte auf. „Sirius? Es ist noch nicht Zeit für die Ablösung."

Er kannte die weibliche Stimme. Und der Name. Sirius Black ... Sein Feind, oder sein Freund? Er war sich nicht sicher. Er erinnerte sich nicht.

„Ich weiß. Ich hatte nichts zu tun und Remus hat keine Zeit mich abzulenken. Zuhause rumzusitzen machte mich noch irrsinnig. Wie geht es Severus?"

Severus. Ja, genau, das war sein Name, nicht? Sein Geist wand sich langsam aus dem dicken Nebel, aber er fühlte sich, als wäre sein Körper zu schwer um ihn zu bewegen und etwas Weiches drückte gegen seinen Rücken. Alles schien so schwer und der Nebel sang zu ihm und versuchte ihn wieder zurück zu ziehen, in seine dicken Schwaden des Nichts-Wissen.

„Laut den Heilern sollte er bald aufwachen."

Aufwachen? War es darum so dunkel? Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Natürlich. Unter enormer Anstrengung zwang er seine schweren Lider sich zu heben.

Er blickte auf eine hellgelb bemalte Wand mit feinen Haarrissen, welche die Farbe hier und dort zum Abblättern gebracht hatten. Eine Wand, von der ein sanftes, kaum wahrnehmbares Licht ausging. Was bedeutete, dass es gar keine Wand, sondern eine Decke war. Auch war sie nur darum in seinem Blickfeld, weil er auf dem Rücken lag, das Weiche in seinem Rücken die Matratze des Bettes, in dem er lag.

Er blinzelte einmal und versuchte die lungernde Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, als plötzlich ein Kopf, umrandet mit schwarzen Haaren in sein Blickfeld schoss. „Snape? Severus. Du bist wach!"

„Severus?" Die andere, weibliche Stimme, ließ ihn seinen Kopf drehen und er blickte in das Gesicht der Weasley Matriarchin, die sich über sein Bett beugte, den Stuhl daneben ignorierend und noch immer ein angefangenes, zerknittertes Strickzeug in der einen Hand hielt. Das erklärte das klickende Geräusch wohl. Molly lächelte verhalten und nervös, als wisse ihr Gesicht nicht, welcher Ausdruck in dieser Situation angebracht wäre. Der mitfühlende Ausdruck in ihren Augen verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch mehr.

"Schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist. Du hast uns zu Tode erschreckt, weißt du." Sie hob eine Hand, zögerte aber einen Moment, bevor sie eine Strähne seines kurzen Haares unnötigerweise zurück strich. Das Mitleid in ihren Augen war für Severus erst unverständlich, bis seine Erinnerung auf einen Schlag über ihn hereinbrach. Er stöhnte jämmerlich, als ihm klar wurde, dass seine Flucht erneut fehlgeschlagen war. Das einzige Geräusch schmerzte seine trockene Kehle, doch dieser Schmerz war nichts im Gegensatz zu der Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sein Herz zusammenzudrücken schien. Mit aller Kraft drehte er sich von den Zweien weg und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen, als könne er so die ganze Welt ausschalten.

„Severus..." Mollys Stimme brach ab.

„Molly, würdest du bitte Albus benachrichtigen? Er wollte Bescheid wissen, sobald er aufwacht", sagte Black ruhig.

Er konnte fühlen, wie sich eine der zwei Personen aufrichtete. Ein kurzes Rascheln, als Molly wahrscheinlich ihre Sachen zusammen packte und dann Schritte und das Öffnen und Schliessen der Tür.

Die Matratze senkte sich, als sich etwas Schweres an der Kante hinter seinem Rücken darauf niederließ und eine Hand legte sich leicht auf seine Schulter. Diese einfache Geste jagte einen Schauer durch seinen Körper, und er konnte ebenso wenig dagegen unternehmen, wie gegen den Atem, der ihm für einen Sekunde im Hals stecken blieb.

Sofort verschwand die Hand wieder.

„Severus", erklang Sirius' leise, hilflose Stimme.

Irgendwie schienen alle bei seinem Namen stecken zu bleiben, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Als ob sein Selbstmordversuch ihnen all ihre Sicherheit ihm gegenüber geraubt hätte und er ein höchst zerbrechliches Wesen wäre, das durch das geringste falsche Wort zerstört werden konnte. Und das Schlimmste war, dass diese Befürchtung wahrscheinlich sogar nicht einmal so weit hergeholt war. Zu viel hatte er schon ertragen müssen. Er war zu müde noch mehr zu verkraften. Noch nicht einmal mehr ein einzelnes Wort.

„Wer weiß alles...", flüsterte er in das Kissen vor sich.

Sirius seufzte, doch schien zu verstehen, was er fragen wollte, aber nicht aussprechen konnte. „McGonagall war bei Poppy, als die Beiden sich gerade über Floh mit Molly Weasley unterhielten, als ich sie rief. Es hätte zu viel Zeit gekostet, die beiden anderen erst los zu werden." Er zögerte. „Tut mir leid."

Severus nickte apathisch.

„Albus hat den Heilern hier erzählt, dass du vergiftet worden bist, mehr nicht..."

Der Tonfall Blacks machte deutlich, dass er noch unerfreulichere Nachrichten auf Lager hatte, die er ihm aber lieber verschweigen wollte. Severus konnte es sich aber schon denken, was das war.

„Die meisten Leute hier kennen dich und deine Fähigkeiten und alle anderen haben davon gehört. Die Art der Vergiftung war zu... zu speziell."

Severus schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Jeder Zauberer, der auch nur halbwegs fähig in Herbologie und Zaubertränke war, würde sich fragen, wie einem solch etablierten Zaubertränkemeister ein Kraut untergeschoben werden konnte, das einen ganz speziellen Geschmack hatte, den jeder, der den Meistertitel trug, sofort erkennen würde. Einen Geschmack, der nur erhalten blieb, wenn die Pflanze nicht vermischt und ganz kompliziert und spezifisch geerntet und verändert wurde. Eine Pflanze, deren Wirkung zu langsam war und einfach zu neutralisieren, wenn man sich der Wirkung bewusst wurde. Ihr Name war unter Zauberern harmlos und die wenigsten von ihnen würden überhaupt wissen, dass die Pflanze bei Muggeln überhaupt tödlich war. Jeder Zaubertränkemeister und Herbologe jedoch schon. Und wenn jemand mal per Zufall (was so gut wie ausgeschlossen war) damit vergiftet wurde, würde dieser sofort die Verbindung zu den Symptomen herstellen und hätte noch genügend Zeit, Gegenmassnahmen zu treffen.

Ein Attentäter müsste genug Wissen über den Muggelschierling haben, müsste ihn genau richtig ernten und bearbeiten und es dann noch fertig bringen, dass der zu Vergiftende seine magische Aura solange unterdrückt, bis das Gift in die Blutbahn übergegangen war. Und dann noch dafür sorgen, dass das Opfer nichts unternimmt. Nein, der Schierling war nicht geeignet um jemanden zu vergiften. Höchstens zum Selbstmord. Den Selbstmord eines fähigen Zaubertränkemeisters, der sicher gehen wollte, dass er nicht gerettet werden würde. br

Die Leute würden sich den Mund zerreissen. Hätte er nicht überlebt, wäre es egal gewesen, doch so...

Er schluckte schwer. Egal was er machte, er schien die Situation nur noch zu verschlimmern.

Doch dann wiederum, was bedeutete die Meinung der breiten Massen denn noch? Er respektierte sich selber nicht mehr, dass es die anderen auch nicht taten schmerzte komischerweise nicht mehr halb so viel, wie es sollte und noch vor wenigen Stunden getan hatte. Oder vielleicht hatte der Schmerz in seiner Brust auch nur so sehr von ihm Besitz ergriffen, dass kein neuer mehr Platz hatte?

Etwas nagte an Severus' Bewusstsein. Etwas was aus den hintersten Regionen seines Gehirns lockte, er aber nicht fassen konnte. Etwas was zu tun hatte mit... „Albus?" entwich es aus ihm in einem Flüstern. Er öffnete die Augen und verdrängte effektiv das andere Thema in die hintersten Regionen seines Gehirns. „Er war hier gewesen."

Mühsam verdrängte er die trüben Gedanken und die Müdigkeit, die schon wieder an seinem Bewusstsein zog, drehte er sich zurück und starrte auf Black.

Dieser nickte. „Ja, wir haben uns abgewechselt, damit du nicht alleine sein würdest, wenn du erwachst. Du warst einige Male ganz kurz bei Bewusstsein, bist aber immer sofort wieder eingeschlafen."

Ja, jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder. Dann waren die Wortfetzen, an die er sich ansatzweise erinnern konnte, kein Traum gewesen.

„Erschrick nicht. Ich hebe das Kopfteil etwas an, damit du den Leuten gerader in die Augen sehen kannst." Der Gryffindor wartete erst ab und als er nur ein knappes Nicken als Antwort bekam, zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Kopfende von Severus' Bett, neben

seinem Kopf. „Levio."

Severus fühlte, wie sich das Bett hinter seinem Kopf hob und er war gezwungen, sich gerader hin zu setzen, dass er nicht hinunter rutschte.

Die Tür ging auf und eine etwas untersetzte Frau ungefähr in Minervas Alter trat in den Raum. Sie trug die limettengrüne Uniform der St. Mungos Heiler mit dem Emblem eines Knochens gekreuzt mit einem Zauberstab.

Ihr Gesicht zeigte ein höfliches, etwas neutrales Lächeln. „Ah, Mister Snape. Mrs. Weasley hat mir gesagt, dass Sie wach sind."

Sie trat an das Bett nickte ihm zu. „Ich bin Heilerin McCarthy."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und Abneigung stand ganz klar in seinen Zügen. „Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, _Mrs._McCarthy."

Sie warf dem Animagus einen wüsten Blick zu, richtete sich wieder an ihren Patienten. „Da Sie ein Zaubertränkeexperte sind wird es Ihnen genügen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Sie mit dem Gift des gefleckten Schierlings, der Muggelversion natürlich, vergiftet wurden." Ihr Blick lastete misstrauisch auf ihm und ihre Augenbrauen waren hoch in die Stirn gezogen, als erwartete sie eine Bestätigung von ihm, für eine Frage, die sie sich verkniff. Sie wartete sogar einen Moment, doch Snape starrte nur stur gerade aus und schien sie zu ignorieren, wenn auch seine Kieferknochen leicht arbeiteten. Mit einem frustrierten Schnaufer fuhr sie in einer provozierenden Stimme fort, als von ihm keine Reaktion kam: „Wie Sie sicher wissen, ist die Wirkung der Pflanze einfach zu behandeln, wenn man weiss, wonach man suchen muss. Hätte Ihr Direktor nicht darauf bestanden, Sie nur Palliativ zu behandeln und Ihnen keine Gegenmittel zu geben, bis wir Ihr Blut analysiert hatten, würden wir heute sicher nicht miteinander reden. Wir werden Sie noch eine Weile hier unter Beobachtung halten, bis das Meiste des Giftes aus Ihrem Körper verschwunden ist und Sie etwas zu Kräften gekommen sind." Sie beobachtete ihn wie ein Geier ein sterbendes Lamm, als könne sie es nicht erwarten, bis er ihr endlich alle seine Sünden und den Umstand gestand, dass er sich selber vergiftet hatte.

Sie näherte sich der Seite des Bettes, Black gegenüber und jetzt sah Severus aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sie einen Becher in der Hand trug, den sie ihm unzeremoniell vors Gesicht hielt. „Trinken Sie das, das wird Ihnen helfen, sich zu erholen."

Severus starrte auf die grünbraune Flüssigkeit und die Luft um ihn schien plötzlich etwas dicker zu werden. Er atmete schwer, ohne es sich erklären zu können, warum sein Herz plötzlich schneller schlug und sich ein Gewicht auf seine Brust senkte. Sirius aber schien seine Schwierigkeiten zu bemerken und griff ein indem er der überraschten Heilerin den Becher aus der Hand nahm. Die Frau machte ein entrüstetes Geräusch und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen und Sirius brachte sie mit einem einzigen Blick und einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen. Daraufhin zog die Heilerin ihr Gesicht in einen solch schlecht gekünstelten Ausdruck der Entrüstung, dass es die Verlegenheit in ihren Augen nicht zu überdecken mochte und Severus fragte sich beschämt, was alles genau sie über seine Vorgeschichte wusste. Dass sie vermutete, dass er versucht hatte sich umzubringen, hatte sie selber schon vorher angedeutet.

„Was ist das für ein Trank?" hörte er Sirius fragen. Trotz der Scham, wurde das Atmen wieder einfacher und sein Herz beruhigte sich, jetzt, da der Becher nicht mehr direkt vor sein Gesicht gehalten wurde.

„Nur ein Stärkungstrank. Der Plenus animi robur, um genau zu sein", antwortet die Heilerin.

„Snape?"

Severus schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln, bevor er zu dem Gryffindor hoch sah. Warum verriet ihn sein Körper nur immer wieder und machte so überaus deutlich, dass er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte?

Der Animagus blickte ihn ruhig an, behielt aber den Becher bei sich. Weit genug von Severus entfernt, damit dieser sich nicht durch die Aufforderung bedroht fühlte, aber doch nah genug, dass er ihn selber fassen konnte. Das Ganze war lächerlich. Nein, er war lächerlich. Seine ganzen Reaktionen. Es war nur ein Heiltrank und Severus kannte den Plenus animi robur gut genug um auf den ersten Blick zu sehen, dass es sich tatsächlich darum handelte.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Türe erneut und Albus Dumbledore trat mit angespanntem Gesicht ein. Seine Augen suchten sofort die von Severus und er schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne den Slytherin aus den Augen zu lassen, während sein Blick sofort alle Schärfe verlor und weich und traurig wurde.

Severus brach den Blick als erster und sah wieder auf Black. Die Müdigkeit, die er bis jetzt erfolgreich bekämpft hatte, wurde immer erdrückender und er wusste, dass ihm der Animi robur helfen würde wach zu bleiben. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er dies brauchen würde, auch wenn die Verlockung, der Konfrontation mit Albus auf dem Weg zu gehen, bestand. Eine Konfrontation, die er fürchtete. Vor allem, weil der Gedanke daran jede kleine Flamme der Hoffnung sofort zertrat, in dem Moment, in dem er ihrer gewahr wurde.

Entschlossen griff er nach dem Becher in Blacks Hand. Er leerte ihn in einem Zug, bevor er seine Meinung wieder ändern konnte und verzog kaum den Mund ob des bitteren Gebräus. In dem Moment, wo die Flüssigkeit seine Zunge benetzte, wurde der Schleier der Müdigkeit wie durch einen starken Windstoss weg geweht und er wurde wacher.

„Nun gut!" sagte die Heilerin und nahm ihm den Becher wieder ab. Der geschäftsmäßige Ausdruck war wieder in ihrem Gesicht zurückgekehrt. „Sollten Sie Hilfe brauchen, berühren Sie einfach die Kristallkugel auf dem Nachttisch, und einer von uns Heilern wird kommen." Sie deutete auf eine grünliche gläserne Kugel von etwa fünf Zentimeter Durchmesser auf dem kleinen Möbel neben seinem Bett. „Dann lasse ich Sie mit Ihrem Besuch alleine, Mi..." Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Black, der ein schnaubendes Geräusch hören ließ. „Professor Snape."

Mit einem weiteren bösen Blick auf Black drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

„Du hast Pech gehabt", sagte Black seufzend. „Hast den Stationsdrachen als Heilerin erwischt."

Um ehrlich zu sein, war Severus das komplett egal und Blacks Versuch in Humor scheiterte kläglich an ihm. Alles, was ihn interessierte war, warum er noch lebte. Sein Plan war idiotensicher gewesen. Es hatte nur eine Möglichkeit gegeben, das Gift zu überleben und er hätte nie erwartet, dass jemand darauf kommen würde. Und dann war da noch Albus und die unausweichliche Konversation, die sie haben würden. Er blickte wieder auf den Direktor, der noch immer in der Nähe der Tür stand und ihn stumm ansah.

Sirius, der selber bemerkt hatte, dass sein Witz nicht den gewünschten Erfolg hatte, räusperte sich verlegen.

Für einen Moment war es still, die Situation mehr als angespannt. Sirius warf dem noch immer still dastehenden Direktor einen Blick zu und erhob sich dann. „Ich glaube, ihr zwei habt einiges zu bereden. Ich geh dann lieber. Snape?"

Die Frage war freundlich, eine Aufforderung etwas zu sagen, wenn er Einwände hatte, doch Severus blieb stumm und starrte nur auf die grauen Ärmel seines Leinenshirts, das man ihm angezogen haben musste. Angewidert und beschämt verzog er die Lippen. Wie viele Leute wohl seinen Körper und all die Narben gesehen hatten? Seine Handschuhe waren verschwunden und er hatte einen guten Ausblick auf seine verunstalteten Hände.

Black seufzte, stand auf und ging zum Ausgang und riss Severus somit aus seinen wandernden Gedanken. Er sah gerade rechzeitig hoch um zu sehen, wie der Animagus dem Direktor kurz die Hand auf die Schulter legte und dann zur Tür hinaus verschwand und diese leise hinter sich schloss. Severus senkte erneut den Blick.

„Sie haben mir die Handschuhe weggenommen."

Eine runzlige Hand senkte sich auf die seinen, und bedeckte die Narben sanft. Severus fühlte sich erneut wie ein Feigling, weil er es nicht wagte hoch zu sehen und dem Direktor in die Augen zu blicken. Er wusste, was nun kommen würde. Entschuldigungen und Bedauern. Severus selbst hatte es dem Direktor vorgeworfen, dass er ihn nicht verstehen konnte, weil er ein Gewinner war, und genau aus diesem Grund wusste Severus, dass er diese Entschuldigung nicht wollte. Albus stand so hoch über ihm. Er war strahlend, heldenhaft und unerreichbar, wohingegen Severus selber ein gebrochener, beschmutzter Feigling war.

„Ich bin schon länger Lehrer als du lebst Severus", begann Albus mit ruhiger Stimme. Er machte eine Pause, wohl um zu sehen, ob Severus seinen Blick hob. Als er dies nicht tat seufzte der alte Zauberer leise und fuhr fort: „Jedes Jahr kommen neue Schüler zu uns. Kinder, die alle eines gemeinsam haben. Sie werden von Zuhause weg in eine neue Umgebung zu fremden Menschen geschickt. Für einige eine schmerzhafte Trennung und für andere eine Chance. Für uns Lehrer aber sind sie Schüler, kaum mehr. Individuen werden zu einer Masse. Wir kümmern uns um sie, natürlich, und helfen ihnen, wenn sie mit Problemen zu uns kommen, doch egal wie sehr wie sie mögen und uns ihnen gegenüber verantwortlich fühlen, die elterliche Liebe und Sorge können wir ihnen allen nicht geben.

Und dennoch kommen manchmal Kinder zu uns, die einem ins Auge stechen und tiefer den Weg ins Herz finden als andere."

Severus schluckte. „Kinder wie die Zwillinge, Black oder Potter."

Albus liess ein amüsiertes Geräusch hören. „Ja, das sind die schillernden Figuren, die man nicht übersehen kann, doch es sind nicht die, die mein Herz am meisten berühren. Diejenigen, die in ihrer Unscheinbarkeit nie auffallen, aber bewiesen haben, dass sie sich aller Widrigkeiten zum Trotz behaupten und überleben. Es sind diese Kinder, die das wahre Potential haben etwas sehr Grosses zu vollbringen. Diejenigen, die gewohnt sind zu kämpfen. Solche Kinder wie du warst, oder auch Remus, Neville und sogar Harry."

Severus sah endlich hoch und begegnete Albus' Blick. Malfoy hatte es ihm ja schon eingebläut, doch es von Albus zu hören tat doch weh. „Was heisst, dass ich nicht besser als die grössten Unbedachten, tollpatschige Feiglinge bin, die jemals Hogwarts betreten haben."

„Nein Severus. Das heisst es nicht. Wenn du tiefer schaust, dann siehst du den Mut, die Integrität und den Willen, sich allem zum Trotz treu zu bleiben, in jedem von euch. Ich gebe zu, dass die Versuchung für diese Kinder, die falschen Wege einzuschlagen viel grösser sind, als für manch anderen, aber ihre Wege zeichnen sich oft schon früh ab und die Kinder, welche in solch jungen Jahren den steinigen Weg stolz gehen und sich trotzdem treu bleiben und sich behaupten, werden zu den stärksten Charakteren, die es gibt."

Severus schnaubte und sein Gesicht verhärtete sich, als er endlich hoch sah und dem Blick des Direktors begegnete. „Ein Todesser zu werden ist ein wunderbares Zeichen an Charakterstärke. Ich wollte Rache, nichts weiter und ich war nie nobel oder edel."

„Ah, aber das sehe ich anders, lieber Severus. Du hast mehr Charakterstärke gezeigt als sie alle, denn du hast dich von einem der süßesten Gifte, der Macht, verführen lassen und hast dich von ihr trotzdem abgewandt. Hast ein gefährliches Schicksal dem einfachen Leben vorgezogen und es ist das, was mich immer an dir fasziniert hat und was ich bis heute bewundere. Es ist der Charakter, den ich sehe, wenn ich bei _dir_ tiefer blicke. Hinter die Schale aus Bitterkeit, Zorn und oberflächlicher Gemeinheiten. Dies sind Eigenschaften, vorhanden trotz wenig Provokation und Danksagung, die dich in meinen Augen zu einem teuren Freund, vielleicht sogar meinem teuersten werden lassen, die mich so unendlich stolz auf dich machen. Welche dich zu einem noch grösseren strahlenden Gewinner machen, als ich es je sein könnte. Du magst viel sein, Severus Snape, aber du bist auf keinen Fall ein Verlierer."

Das hätte Severus ihm noch vor einem Jahr vielleicht abgekauft, doch Malfoy hatte ihm ganz effektiv das Gegenteil bewiesen. Er senkte den Blick erneut.

Der Direktor setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und drückte die Hände unter seinen sanft. „Egal was passiert ist, Severus. Du hast Dinge überwunden, an denen die meisten anderen gescheitert wären und das macht mich unendlich stolz. In dieser Beziehung bist du das wohl schillerndes Kind, das jemals den Weg in mein Herz gefunden hat."

Er hob mit seinem Zeigefinger Severus' Gesicht an und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Bitte lass nicht zu, dass dies dich jetzt zerstört. Es würde mir das Herz brechen dabei zusehen zu müssen."

Severus hatte die Augen des alten Mannes noch nie so gesehen. Ernst und traurig. So unendlich traurig und hilflos. Severus konnte die Zuneigung spüren, die in den Berührungen und in diesem Blick lagen. Sie füllten ihn mit Wärme und mit einem solch starken Schmerz, der seine vorherigen Gedanken, nicht mehr empfinden zu können, Lügen strafte. Es fühlte sich an, wie wenn er einen unglaublich wichtigen Wettbewerb nur durch Schummeln gewonnen hätte und der Anerkennung nicht wert wäre. Er konnte den Anblick von Albus' Augen nicht ertragen und blinzelte das Brennen in seinen eigenen zurück. Er schluckte schwer um einen sich plötzlich bildenden Kloss im Hals los zu werden und wandte das Gesicht wieder nach unten, weg von Albus' Berührung an seinen Augen.

„Wann kann ich nach Hause?" fragte er, eher um das Thema zu wechseln, als aus richtigem Interesse. Er wollte endlich Ruhe. Weg von allem, was ihn in seiner Gewalt hatte. Einfach nur Ruhe und die Chance nachzudenken.

Für einen Moment war es still. Zu still um nicht misstrauisch zu werden. Auch Dumbledore schien das zu merken. Mit einem Seufzen liess er seine Hände los, setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett und begann zu reden: „Du wärst beinahe gestorben, Severus. Wenn die Heiler auch nur einen der regulären Entgiftungstränke angewandt hätten, wärst du jetzt tot."

Das wusste Severus selber. Aus dem Grund hatte er ja dieses Gift gewählt. „Und warum lebe ich dann noch?" liess er sich zu der Frage hinreissen, die ihm seit dem Aufwachen ein Rätsel war.

„Glück, denke ich, und ein Risiko, das Poppy und ich beide bereit waren einzugehen. Es ist üblich, bei Vergiftungen, die Symptome mit einigen Breitbandtränken zu verlangsamen, bis man weiss, um was für ein Gift es sich handelt."

„Ich weiss das", antwortete Severus forsch.

Wieder seufzte der Direktor. „Ja, das ist mir klar und es ist das, was Poppy und ich auch erwartet haben. Genauso, dass du wirklich geplant hast diese Vergiftung ... nicht zu überleben." Seine Stimme drohte schon wieder zu brechen und er holte tief Luft, bevor er wieder mit starker Stimme fort fuhr. „Dann noch deine Bereitwilligkeit, den Trank, den sie dir deswegen geben wollte, so einfach anzunehmen, hat uns dazu gebracht, uns hier bei den Heilern durchzusetzen und auf solche Tränke zu verzichten."

Severus blickte auf den Direktor und hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Und das haben die akzeptiert?"

Albus rang sich sogar den Hauch eines Lächelns ab. „Wie ich schon sagte, mein lieber Junge, bin ich schon lange Lehrer und viele der Heiler hier habe ich als Kinder gekannt, einige auch Poppy und die jüngeren haben ihr eigenes Wissen in Zaubertränke dank deinen Lektionen."

Mit einem verziehen des Mundes starrte Severus gerade aus. Wie weit ging es denn nun noch. Dass ihn ehemalige Schüler von ihm so sahen hatte er nie geplant.

Albus bemerkte seinen wechselnden Gemütsausdruck sofort und räusperte sich. „Das ist der Fluch, wenn man einer der Lehrer in der einzigen britischen Zaubererschule ist, fürchte ich. Tut mir leid, aber dich sterben zu lassen, ohne alles zu versuchen, konnte ich einfach nicht zulassen." Die Hand war für einen Moment lang wieder zurück auf seiner und Severus wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Dazu war er mental zu müde.

„Aber wieder zurück zum Thema. Poppy hat darauf bestanden, dass sie nur deinen Kreislauf und Atmung künstlich stabil hielten. Nur mit Zaubersprüchen natürlich, und dabei ganz auf alle Tränke verzichteten, bis das Gift isoliert war. Und natürlich war es genau das, deinen Kreislauf am Laufen zu halten, bis sich das Gift von selbst aus deinem System gearbeitet hat, was dir das Leben gerettet hat."

Dazu konnte Severus nichts sagen.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass wohl niemand damit gerechnet hätte, dass du, wenn du versuchst jemanden zu vergiften, es mit einer Blume machen würdest, die nur, wenn in Nicht-magischer Umgebung gewachsen, überhaupt giftig, und deren Wirkung so einfach zu heilen ist."

„Der Gedanke war, dass ihr entweder gar nicht dazwischen kommt, oder dann falsch – oder besser gesagt richtig -- auf eine Vergiftung reagiert", sagte er müde.

„Und es wäre dir beinahe geglückt, wobei die Tatsache, dass es für dich nötig wurde, es überhaupt zu versuchen, für mich das Schlimmste ist."

„Und nun?"

Albus schüttelte verloren den Kopf. „Ich weiss es nicht, Severus. Offensichtlich ist dir dein Leben nichts mehr wert und ich weiss nicht, wie ich es dir wieder sinnvoll erscheinen lassen soll."

Severus schnaubte bitter. Der grosse Albus Dumbledore würde bestimmt Mittel kennen um ihn von weiteren Selbstmordversuchen abzuhalten. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste Severus im Moment auch nicht, ob er überhaupt noch einmal einen Versuch starten würde. Sicher, es gab einen kleinen Funken der Enttäuschung in ihm, dass er dieser Hölle einer Existenz nicht entronnen war, doch noch übermächtiger war die Apathie der ganzen Situation gegenüber. Sein Geist war zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken.

„Ich nehme an, dass sie mich noch ein bis zwei Tagen hier behalten, bis die Lähmungen alle verschwunden sind", sagte er um irgend etwas zu sagen, das die angespannte Stille füllte, welche begann sich zwischen ihnen beiden zu auszubreiten.

Der schmerzliche Ausdruck, der bei seinen Worten in Albus' Gesicht trat, hätte ihn alarmieren sollen, hätte diese Aufgabe nicht die nächsten Worte des Direktors gleich danach erfüllt. „Severus, ich habe versucht es zu verheimlichen, doch auch wenn sie keinen Beweis haben, vermuten die Heiler schon, was wirklich passiert ist. Auch haben sie die Narben an deinen Handgelenken bemerkt. Du hast versucht dich umzubringen, das ist ihnen klar. Mindestens zwei Mal. Du lebst in einer Schule, warst ein Professor und wirst es allem Anschein an wieder werden..."

„... und man wird nicht einen selbstmörderischen Lehrer unter die Schüler lassen", beendete Severus den Satz mit einem Flüstern. Die Luft schien ihm plötzlich weg zu bleiben und ein spitzer Stich traf ihn mitten ins Herz, als er sich alle Implikationen zusammen reimte. Man nahm ihm sein Zuhause.

„Bitte Severus", sagte Dumbledore mit einem flehenden Ton in der Stimme. Er fasste seine Hände fester. „Du brauchst Hilfe. Im Moment bist du vor dir selber nicht sicher. Die Heiler wollen versuchen dir zu helfen. Sie wollen, dass du, wenn du zurückkehrst, wieder Sinn im Leben siehst. Ich werde ihnen die vagen Umstände erklären müssen, dass sie nicht denken, dass du den Verstand verloren hast und sie besser verstehen."

Severus mochte unter Lucius und Voldemort seinen ganzen Stolz und Selbstachtung verloren haben, aber er war nicht dumm und erkannte die versteckte Mitteilung in den Worten des Direktors sofort und eine Welle der Panik brach über ihn herein. Dumbledore würde ihnen die ganze Schmach seiner Gefangenschaft erklären müssen und trotzdem würden sie ihn hier behalten, ob er einverstanden war oder nicht. Er wäre wieder ein Gefangener ohne eigenen Willen und Freiheit. „Nein!" Die Luft wurde noch dicker und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Hände im Griff Dumbledores anfingen zu zittern. Ein Schauer fuhr durch seinen ganzen Körper und alles verschlingende Panik machte sich über ihm breit als sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

„NEIN!" Das Beben in seinem Körper wurde heftiger und er musste alle Willenskraft aufbieten, nicht zu Hyperventilieren. „Bitte Albus. Lass das nicht zu. Nicht schon wieder!" Seine Stimme war beinahe hysterisch und hatte eine zu laute und hohe Tonlage angenommen.

Der Direktor beugte sich näher, griff ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn instinktiv in eine feste Umarmung. Severus, der normalerweise kein Mensch großer Berührungen war und nach seinen letzten Erlebnissen dachte, dass er nie mehr eine solche Nähe tolerieren könnte, fand die Nähe des alten Mannes alles andere als beruhigend und er fühlte sich nur noch mehr gefangen und fing schwach an sich zu wehren. „Schscht, Severus. Beruhige dich. Niemand wird dir wehtun. Wir wollen dir helfen. Ganz ruhig. Schscht", flüsterte Albus wieder und wieder.

Severus verstand den Sinn der Worte, die zu ihm gesprochen wurden kaum. Sein Geist war ein Meer puren Tumults und klare Gedanken waren kaum vorhanden. Nur eine übergrosse Panik, die ihn nach Atem kämpfen liess. Er musste hier weg. „LASS MICH LOS!" schrie er mit ungeheurer Kraftanstrengung und der Direktor lockerte tatsächlich den Griff.

Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlug instinktiv gegen seine Angst. Er bekam das schmerzhafte Keuchen des alten Zauberers fast nicht mit, als er diesen traf und realisierte kaum, wie er aus dem Bett rollte. Als er auf dem Boden lag, die Tür in seinem Blickfeld, wurde der Fluchtinstinkt übermächtig und er wollte sich auf seine Beine rappeln. Doch diese gehorchten ihm nicht, bewegten sich kaum einen Zentimeter auf seinen geistigen Befehl und er konnte sie kaum fühlen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte nicht weg. Die Luft wurde noch dicker und Severus konnte nicht mehr atmen. Verzweifelt schnappte er nach Luft. Schwarze Flecken erschienen vor seinem Gesichtsfeld, die bald zu einem dunklen Schleier wurden, die sein Bewusstsein in einen schwarzen Abgrund rissen


	75. Titelgeschichte

**Kapitel 72 **

_Titelgeschichte_

Harry war im Zwiespalt extremster Gefühle. Voldemort war besiegt und er hatte wieder einmal überlebt. Er hatte es zuvor gar nicht gemerkt, doch irgend etwas in ihm hatte sich damit abgefunden gehabt, dass er diesen Krieg nicht lebend verlassen würde. Dass einer der zahlreichen Angriffe des dunklen Lords seine Aufgabe erfüllen würde. Natürlich hatte er kaum je ernsthaft solche Gedanken bewusst gefasst, und nun, mit Voldemort tot und mit ihm und seinen Freunde lebendig und gesund, war kaum mehr als rohe Erleichterung zurückgeblieben. Das und Schuldbewusstsein Snape gegenüber.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals für jemandes Tod verantwortlich sein könne, ohne das geringste Bedauern oder Schuld zu empfinden. Doch er hatte kein Bedauern darüber empfinden können, dass er dieses Monster Voldemort getötet hatte. Der offensichtlichste Grund dafür wäre für jeden Aussenstehenden wohl offensichtlich. Seine Eltern, die durch den Schwarzmagier getötet worden waren. Hermine, die ihn auch nach dem Kampf in einer ruhigen Minute behutsam darauf angesprochen hatte, in der Befürchtung, dass er sich in dieser Nacht vor Vorwürfen geplagt in den Schlaf weinen würde, weil er jemanden getötet hatte, hatte er auch genau diesen Grund genannt, warum er keine Probleme mit dem Tod eines, sowieso bereits seelenlosen Monsters, hatte.

Hermine hatte ihn erst zweifelnd angesehen, aber dann mit einem traurigen aber beruhigten Lächeln und einer engen Umarmung das Thema fallen gelassen.

Doch mit der Tatsache, dass Voldemort seine Eltern umgebracht hatte, hatte sich Harry schon lange abgefunden und der Schmerz darüber war zu weit weg, als dass er sich durch solch extreme Genugtuung oder selbst Gleichgültigkeit ausgewirkt hätte. Der hauptsächliche Grund, warum er nichts bereute, war Snape. Harry fühlte sich noch immer flau im Magen, wenn er sich an die Szene des sich unterwerfenden, gebrochenen Mannes auf dem Fussboden erinnerte. Und das Schlimmste war, dass er daran eine nicht unwesentliche Mitschuld trug. Er fühlte sich schuldig, so sehr, dass ihm fast schlecht wurde, wenn er daran dachte, Schuld gegenüber, was Snape wegen ihm hatte durchmachen müssen und noch mehr Schuld, weil es diese Erlebnisse des Zaubertränkemeisters waren, die verantwortlich waren, dass er die andere Schuld, jemanden getötet zu haben, so einfach wegsteckte. Es war einfach nicht Recht. Er sollte sich nicht so fühlen. Nicht, wenn es auf Kosten von Snape ging. Der gebrochene, ergebene Blick und die leise, hoffnungslose Stimme, als der Mann nach dem Kampf mit ihm geredet hatte, verfolgte ihn lange und in dieser Nacht hatte er sich lautlos in den Schlaf geweint.

In den Wochen nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords hatte die Zaubererwelt einfacher zurück zur Normalität gefunden, als er es gedacht hätte. Ironischerweise schien Voldemorts Präsents in der Schule immer deutlicher gewesen zu sein als im restlichen Zauberengland. Harry wusste nicht, woran das lag. War es, weil der Leiter und einige Mitglieder des geheimen Oppositionsordens hier lebten, oder weil hier unter den Kindern, mit den verschiedenen Häusern, familiären Hintergründen und Einflüssen von Freunden politische Ansichten gefestigt oder verändert wurden. Vielleicht auch nur, weil die Zeit in Hogwarts für Harry zu dem einzigen gedenkwürdigen Abschnitt seiner Kindheit geworden war, im Guten wie auch im Schlechten.

Wie dem auch sei, die Schüler hatten eine schwere Zeit hinter sich, in der man irgendwie wieder versuchte zum normalen Alltag zu finden. Zu deutlich waren die vereinzelten Lücken in den Slytherinbänken und das Misstrauen zwischen den Kindern von bewiesenen und vermuteten Anhängern von Voldemort und den ganzen anderen. Dumbledore hatte versucht die Wogen zu glätten und alle – wieder einmal – zur Einigkeit aufgerufen.

Aber trotzdem war nichts so wie es einmal gewesen war und würde das wohl für einige Zeit nicht mehr werden. Die Stimmung in den alten Hallen schwankte dauernd zwischen erleichterter Freude, Misstrauen und Vorsicht.

Harry hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt und war vor allem dankbar, dass er – mit Hilfe einer sehr eindrücklichen Rede Dumbledores – nicht mehr für seine Rolle im Endkampf von allen Seiten bedrängt, auf die Schulter geklopft, angehimmelt oder bedroht wurde.

Der Morgen, der eine Welle des Schocks durch ganz Hogwarts und vor allem Harry jagen sollte, begann fast genau so wie der davor. Außer, dass Harry diesmal nicht durch einen Wecker oder einen Mitbewohner, der früher aufstand um Hausaufgaben in der letzten Minute zu erledigen, geweckt wurde, sondern durch einen leisen Aufschrei seines besten Freundes Ron im Bett nebenan. Sensibilisiert durch die letzten turbulenten und gefährlichen Jahre war Harry sofort hellwach, schnappte seinen Zauberstab, den er nie weiter als unter dem Kissen deponierte, entfachte durch ein leises Lumos einen Lichtkegel um dessen Spitze und leuchtete in das Bett neben seinem, bereit, sofort seinem Freund zu Hilfe zu eilen, sollte dies nötig sein. Doch nachdem der Lichtschein seines Zauberstabes auf den Rotschopf fiel, entspannte er sich wieder. Ron war gerade unter wüstem, geflüstertem Fluchen dabei, Krummbein von seiner Brust und Gesicht zu verscheuchen. Die Katze sprang mit einem gemächlichen Sprung von ihm herunter, setzte sich mit zuckender Schwanzspitze neben ihn und sah mit erhobenem Kopf und erhabenem Blick zu, wie der Attackierte wie eine Sprungfeder in eine sitzende Position schnellte, ein paar rote Haare aus dem Mund spuckte und sich mit dem Handrücken die Zunge und Lippen rieb. „Verfluchtes Biest. Bäh, das ist widerlich." Und erneut spuckte und würgte er.

Harry setzte sich an den Bettrand. „Alles okay, Ron?"

„Irgendwann bringe ich dieses Vieh noch um, ich schwöre es", jammerte Ron mit halb weinerlicher, halb wütender Stimme und spuckte noch ein letztes Mal ein Haar aus dem Mund.

Harry verkniff sich ein Lächeln, konnte es aber nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein paar Neckereien über die Lippen kamen. „Du musst halt im Schlaf den Mund zu behalten. Aber ich habe dir ja schon gesagt, dass du schnarchst. Jetzt hast du den Beweis."

„Pft. Ich schnarche nicht", funkelte Ron zurück.

„Hey, Was'n schon wieder los?"

„Schlaf weiter Seamus. Nur Hermines Katze, die uns weckte", rief Harry zurück.

Seamus drehte sich mit einem gemurrten, „...mal auf die Uhr schauen..." um und schlief gleich wieder ein.

Harry richtete darauf reflexartig den Blick auf seinen Wecker. Sechs Uhr dreissig, las er. Eine Viertelstunde bevor die pflichtbewusstesten Jungs aus ihrem Schlafsaal, sprich Dean und Neville, üblicherweise aufstanden.

„Kann Hermine nicht besser auf ihr... Hey, Harry schau mal, da ist ein Zettel."

Sofort war Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei seinem Freund, der mit spitzen Fingern ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier unter Krummbeins dünnem Halsband hervor zog und entfaltete.

„Sie schreibt, dass sie uns gleich unten sehen will und dass es sehr dringend sei", sagte Ron mit Blick auf den Zettel.

„Dann hat Hermine Krummbein geschickt?" Wieso schickte ihnen ihre Freundin eine Nachricht, wenn sie sie sowieso in einer Dreiviertelstunde im Aufenthaltsraum treffen würden. Sofort senkte sich eine böse Vorahnung wie ein dunkler Schleier über Harry. Vielleicht hatte ihn der Krieg und seine Rolle darin inzwischen wirklich paranoid gemacht, doch er konnte sich keinen harmlosen Grund vorstellen, warum Hermine sie _sofort_ sehen wollte.

Als er sich selber aus seinen Gedanken riss, war Ron schon aufgestanden und kämpfte sich gerade in seine Hose. Harry warf die Decke zurück und zog sich ebenfalls schnell und so lautlos wie möglich an.

Der Aufenthaltsraum war so früh am Morgen noch weitgehend leer und die paar Fackeln, die schon von den Hauselfen entzündet worden waren, schafften es noch nicht, alle Schatten aus den Ecken zu vertreiben. An einem Tisch nahe dem brennenden Kamin sassen zwei Fünftklässler und schrieben eifrig auf ein Pergament, ein offenes Buch vor ihnen.

Sie entdeckten Hermine erst auf den zweiten Blick. Sie sass auf einem Sofa unter einer Fackel.

Hermine hatte ihre Schulrobe zwar schon komplett angezogen, doch sass ihr Kragen schief, die Krawatte locker und die Robe war falsch zugeköpft. Ihr Haar war eine wilde Masse, die sie nur unzureichend in ein Haargummi in ihrem Nacken hatte zwängen können und ihr darum einige wirre Strähnen ins Gesicht und in die Luft abstanden. Dass sie verstört aussah wäre eine glatte Untertreibung. Die sonst immer so gefasste Hermine sah aus, als hätte sie eben in ihrem Schlafsaal Besuch vom grossen Kraken erhalten. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet, sie schien sehr bleich und Harry bemerkte das Beben ihrer Faust, in der sie eine zerknitterte Zeitung hielt.

Hermine hatte es vor Monaten organisiert, dass sie eine besondere Frühausgabe des Tagespropheten erhielt. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was in der Zeitung stehen konnte, doch es musste schlimm sein, wenn es seine Freundin so beeinflusste. War Voldemort doch nicht...? Nein, er war tot, Harry hatte ihn mit eigenen Augen sterben sehen.

Harry und Ron tauschten einen besorgten Blick und gingen dann zu Hermine hinüber und setzten sich zu ihren beiden Seiten auf das Sofa.

„Was ist los", fragte Ron ungewöhnlich sanft und legte ihr die Hand auf das Knie.

„Diese Kimmkorn...", fluchte Hermine leise und fuchtelte einmal mit dem zerknüllten Papier, als wolle sie eine schlechten Schlagzeilen so heraus schlagen.

Harry und Ron tauschten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick.

„Was hat sie denn wieder geschrieben, Hermine?" fragte Ron sachte. „Etwas über Harry?"

„Nein." Sie öffnete den Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen, schloss ihn, öffnete ihn erneut und atmete dann, unfähig die richtigen Worte zu finden, hörbar aus. „Hier, lest selber."

Sie entfaltete das Papier und legte es offen auf ihren Schoss, damit beide Jungen einen guten Blick darauf werfen konnten. Ron reckte den Hals und betrachtete das Titelbild mit Harry.

Auf dem Titelblatt war ein grosses Foto abgebildet, von dem ihnen Severus Snape entgegen feixte, bevor er sich demonstrativ abwandte und ihnen die kalte Schulter zeigte.

Ehemaliger Lehrer, Todesser und Spion versucht Selbstmord zu begehen /i (Lesen Sie mehr auf Seite 5) 

Hermine blätterte für sie auf die besagte Seite und beide, Ron und Harry, lasen sprachlos den Artikel.

_Eine bedauernswerte Neuigkeit hat die Reporter des Tagespropheten gestern erreicht. Der frühere Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts, Severus Snape, der nach dem Ende von Dem-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf auch als früherer Todesser und späterer Spion unserer Seite bekannt wurde (wir berichteten), wurde gestern mit schlimmsten Vergiftungen in St.Mungos eingeliefert. Sein Zustand sei über einen längeren Zeitraum sehr kritisch gewesen, wurde uns von verlässlichen Quellen erzählt und nach unseren Informationen ist es nur dem professionellen Einschreiten unserer renommierten Heiler und Heilerinnen zu verdanken, dass er noch lebt. Die behandelnden Heiler des ehemaligen Professors versicherten dem Tagespropheten gegenüber, dass Mister Snape inzwischen ausser Lebensgefahr sei. Wir hatten das Glück, jemanden, der die Ereignisse mitverfolgen konnte, für ein Interview zu gewinnen. _

Die besagte Heilerin, die anonym bleiben möchte, versicherte uns, dass es so gut wie unmöglich sei, dass ein versierter Zaubertränkemeister sich aus Versehen, oder als Opfer eines Verbrechens, mit der Muggelversion des gefleckten Schierlings vergiftet, so sei ein Selbstmord die einzige mögliche Erklärung, selbst wenn der amtierende Direktor von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, der vor kurzem begnadigte Sirius Black, Madame Pomfrey, die Heilerin der Schule und die stellvertretende Direktorin, Professor McGonagall, die Mr. Snape eingeliefert hatten, nicht bestätigten, dass der frühere Todesser sich diese lebensgefährliche Vergiftung selber zugebracht hatte. Aber viel bezeichnender ist, dass die vier es auch nicht verneinten und dass keiner von ihnen für ein Interview bereit war.

Aber warum sollte sich ein Mann wie Severus Snape umbringen wollen, fragen sich wohl alle jüngeren Leser unter uns, die ihn von der Schule her kennen. Als Zaubertränkemeister hat er einen guten Ruf und seit bekannt wurde, dass er für unsere Seite spioniert hat, würde es wohl kaum mehr jemand wagen, ihm seine ehemalige Position als Todesser vorzuwerfen.

_Die Antwort auf diese Frage ist wahrscheinlich sehr einfach. Auch wenn Severus Snape sich später für die richtige Seite entschied, musste er sicher mit seinem Mangel an Stärke in seiner Jugend hadern. Er hat den scheinbar einfachsten Weg ausgesucht, ohne Regeln und Gesetze, wo er machen konnte, was er wollte, ohne sich an die Gesetze unserer aufrichtigen Gesellschaft halten zu müssen. Danach hat er eingesehen, dass diese, von ihm gewählte, Seite nicht einfacher war, dass es auch dort Gesetze gab, die viel brutaler waren, als die unsrigen und sein Meister diese ohne jede Gnade durchsetzte. _

_Als junger Mann, fast noch ein Kind, hatte er einen Fehler begangen und war dann reumütig zu uns zurückgekehrt. Doch die Schuld für diesen Fehler musste den armen Mann bis zum heutigen Tag verfolgt haben und nun, da er keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte Abbitte zu leisten, blieb ihm nur noch der Tod. _

_Da Severus Snape - wahrscheinlich genau aus diesen Gründen - weiterhin selbstmordgefährdet bleiben wird, haben ihn die Verantwortlichen in St.Mungos in die geschlossene Abteilung verlegt. Der Tagesprophet hat versucht, ein exklusives Interview mit dem ehemaligen Todesser zu bekommen, doch die erfahrenen Heiler hielten es für besser, ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt isoliert zu halten, damit er gesunden kann. Niemand darf ihn besuchen, weder Freunde noch Reporter. Die Heiler sind der Meinung, dass er den zusätzlichen Stress, den das mit sich bringen würde, im Moment nicht verkraften könne. _

_Oberheiler Angus Roberts hat uns informiert, dass das Ministerium eine einstweilige Verfügung erlassen hat, welche es den Heilern erlaubt, ihn auch gegen seinen Willen in Behandlung zu behalten. In regelmässigen Zeitabständen werden mehrere Heiler eine erneute Evaluierung von Mister Snapes Zustand durchführen und entscheiden, wann er wieder Besuch erhalten darf. _

_Natürlich werden wir Sie weiter auf dem Laufenden halten. _

_Für Sie immer dabei _

_Rita Kimmkorn_

„Was zieht die sich denn nun wieder aus dem Ärmel. Das kann nicht stimmen. Nicht _Snape_." Rons Stimme zeigte Entrüstung, doch stieg seine Lautstärke nicht über ein Flüstern hinaus, ein klares Zeichen, dass er weniger selbstbewusst und sicher war, als er es aussehen lassen wollte.

Harry achtete nicht auf seinen Freund und starrte nur weiterhin auf den Artikel. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand in die Magengrube gehauen. Instinktiv wusste er, dass der Artikel mehr Wahrheit enthielt, als jeder Aussenstehende es für möglich halten würde.

„Snape, komm her!" befahl Malfoy in einer klaren, lauten Stimme. Ein Schauer fuhr durch Snapes ganzen Körper und er machte einen zögernden Schritt auf die beiden dunklen Zauberer zu.

„_Severus Snape. __Du bist unser. Komm her und knie vor deinem Meister nieder, oder du wirst es bereuen, das schwöre ich!" _

_Ein Schauder durchfuhr Snape. Er senkte den Blick, presste die Augen fest zusammen und biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass sie anfing zu bluten. Snape schien noch für eine weitere Sekunde zu kämpfen. Langsam machte er einige weitere Schritte, bis er nur noch wenige Meter von den Beiden entfernt war. Voldemort trat ebenfalls näher an den nun wieder unsichtbaren Schutzschirm heran. Diese Bewegung war alles, was es brauchte, um Snape heftig zusammenzuzucken zu lassen, bevor er sich auf den Boden fallen ließ und seine Stirne Voldemort zugewandt auf den Boden presste. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper in purer Panik._

Ja, er war überzeugt, dass sich Snape hatte umbringen wollen.

Malfoy und Voldemort hatten ihn gebrochen, seine Seele zerstört und nun blieb dem ehemaligen Spion in seinen Augen kein anderer Weg als seinen Körper seiner Seele nachzuschicken. Diese Erkenntnis allein war schon schlimm, doch nicht das Schlimmste und nicht der hauptsächliche Grund, warum Harry zumute war, als würde er sich jede Sekunde übergeben müssen.

„So wie die das schreibt, hört es sich an, als seien Snapes Taten als Spion nichts wert", hauchte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

„Denkt ihr, dass wir mit dem Brief daran mitschuldig waren?" sprach Hermine dieselben Gedanken mit gebrochenem Flüstern aus.

„Nein, Hermine. Sicher nicht. Du hast die Kimmkorn gelesen. Der muss aus einem anderen Grund ausgetickt sein, wenn es denn überhaupt stimmt, was die da schreiben. Immerhin wurde er rechtzeitig gerettet und kann auch wieder zaubern."

Ron versuchte optimistisch zu klingen, doch auch seine Stimme war belegt, als versuche er sich selber mehr zu versichern, als seine Freundin.

Harry wusste es besser. „Wir kamen nicht rechtzeitig", entfuhr es ihm fast lautlos, doch seine Freunde hatten ihn gehört.

„Was meinst du damit. Harry?" riss ihn Hermines besorgte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry blickte auf und sah abwechselnd auf seine Freunde, die ihn geschockt ansehen. Zuerst wusste Harry nicht, warum, bis ihm eine Träne warm und kitzelnd über die Wange lief. „Wir kamen nicht rechtzeitig", flüsterte er noch einmal. Er hatte Snape versprochen, nicht zu sagen, was er in Malfoys Haus beobachtet hatte, und er würde sein Wort halten, doch dies musste er loswerden. Sie müssten ein Teil erfahren. Um Snapes Willen, um der Fairness Willen.

„Aber er hat überlebt und wurde fast komplett geheilt. Wenn man Moody oder auch Remus ansieht, kam er ganz gut weg, nicht?"

Rons Stimme war immer mehr hoffnungsvoll als zuversichtlich und Harry seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sein Körper vielleicht, doch sie haben seine Seele zerstört, Ron." Er blickte seinem besten Freund direkt in die Augen. „Sie haben seinen Willen gebrochen, als sie ihn gefoltert hatten."

Hermine atmete geschockt ein, doch Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Woher willst du das wissen? Hat er es dir gesagt?"

Das Bild von Snape in Rons Kopf, kreiert über Jahre fast tyrannischem Schulunterricht, schien unkompatibel mit dem Bild, das ihm Harry vermitteln wollte und der jüngste Weasleyjunge biss sich auf die Unterlippe und runzelte die Stirn.

„Oh Harry", hauchte Hermine, nun auch Tränen in den Augen. „Was haben wir nur getan?"

„Wir sollten Dumbledore fragen, ob das alles überhaupt stimmt", versteifte sich Ron leise.

„Oh nein. Die anderen Schüler werden den Tagespropheten mit der regulären Ausgabe beliefert bekommen und dann werden sie es alle wissen. Das hat der Professor nicht verdient."

„Stehen die Heiler nicht unter so eine Art Schweigepflicht?" fragte Ron.

„Darum wird wohl der Name der Heilerin nicht erwähnt. Kimmkorn schert sich um nichts als ihre Schlagzeilen. Die Menschen sind ihr egal", sagte Hermine.

„Und selbst wenn sie die finden und zur Rechenschaft ziehen, wird es für den Professor zu spät sein. Jeder wird es bereits wissen."

Hermines Gesicht verhärtete sich und sie knüllte die Zeitung in ihrer Faust wieder zusammen und stand auf. „Kommt, wir gehen zu Professor Dumbledore. Er sollte dies hier sehen, bevor in der Grossen Halle all die anderen Ausgaben ankommen."

Die Hallen von Hogwarts waren noch verwaister als der Gemeinschaftsraum, da die meisten Schüler eh noch schliefen und vor allem, da noch für eine weitere Viertelstunde keine Schüler ausserhalb ihrer Räume erlaubt waren. Das Trio störte dies nicht. Sie fürchteten nicht, von Filch erwischt zu werden. Ihre Absichten würden sie durch Dumbledore schützen lassen und selbst wenn nicht, so erschien die Aussicht einer Strafarbeit in dem Moment als vernichtend unwichtig.

Sie waren gerade um die Ecke gebogen um den Korridor entlang zu gehen, wo die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro lag, als ihnen Remus und Sirius entgegenkamen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte der Werwolf nicht unfreundlich, aber überrascht.

„Wir müssen zu Dumbledore", beantwortete Hermine seine Frage. Der Blick von Sirius blieb auf der zerknüllten Zeitung in ihrer Hand hängen und er seufzte tief. Remus' Augen wanderten auch zu dem belastenden Objekt und sein Blick verdüsterte sich. „Ich nehme an, dass dies die heutige Ausgabe ist?"

„Wir haben auch schon eine von ihnen lesen dürfen", warf Sirius mit offenem Sarkasmus und einem Verziehen der Lippen ein.

„Stimmt die Schlagzeile?" fragte Harry, ohne seine Frage zu beantworten. Er war gefangen zwischen Angst und Hoffnung. Eine Hoffnung, die durch das kurze, traurige Nicken Remus' zerschmettert wurden

„Professor Dumbledore hat mit den Seniormitgliedern des Ordens die letzte Stunde eine Notfallsitzung gehalten und wir sind gerade zurückgekommen."

Harry fragte nicht einmal, wie Dumbledore so früh zu einer Zeitung kam, aber irgendwie war er nicht überrascht.

„Was ist denn genau passiert?" fragte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirne.

„Nicht hier. Kommt." Remus fasste Hermine, die ihm am nächsten stand um die Schulter und führte sie in Richtung von Dumbledores Büro. Die anderen folgten ihnen mit einem Schritt Abstand.

„Dann hat Snape also wirklich versucht sich umzubringen?" entfuhr es Ron, sobald sich die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

Remus warf Sirius einen Blick zu und der ehemalige Sträfling nickte. „Ja, und er hat es Ernst gemeint. Wir hätten fast zu spät erkannt, dass wir ihn höchstens töten, wenn wir wie üblich auf die Vergiftung reagieren."

„Severus war schon immer unkonventionell, doch extrem brillant im Erforschen, Erfinden und Verändern von Zaubertränken sowie Flüchen", fügte Remus hinzu.

Hermine nickte. „Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum er sich mit dem gefleckten Schierling umbringen wollte. Ich dachte das geht hier gar nicht."

„Moment. Den Schierling? Ist das nicht das Kraut, das man zum Würzen von Kartoffeln braucht?" entfuhr es Ron. „Damit kann man sich doch nicht vergiften. Ist völlig harmlos. Mom hat den zu Hause Pfundweise herumliegen."

„Das ist der Zaubererschierling, Ron, nicht die Muggelsorte. Die ist hochgiftig und stinkt zu widerlich, als dass man damit irgendetwas würzen würde." Hermine wandte sich an die beiden Erwachsenen. „Aber ich dachte, dass der hier in der Zaubererumgebung seine Wirkung nicht beibehält, dass er noch empfindlicher auf Magie reagiert, als Elektrizität."

Remus seufzte. „Das dachte ich auch, aber scheinbar gibt es eine genau so alte wie schwierige Methode ihn zu ernten und zu konservieren, dass er selbst hier noch seine tödliche Wirkung entfacht. Kaum ein Zauberer kennt diese alte Methode, weil das Kraut aufgrund seiner gut erkennbaren Eigenschaften nicht als Gift taugt und da es nicht mit magischen Zutaten vermischt werden kann, auch für Zaubertränke ungeeignet ist. Warum Severus es überhaupt hatte, ist uns ein Rätsel. Professor McGonagall meint, dass er es eventuell für Experimente unter seinen Vorräten hatte."

In dem Moment flackerte das Feuer im Kamin grell grün und eine etwas verrusste McGonagall trat heraus, gefolgt von Madame Pomfrey und Hagrid.

„Harry, Hermine und Ron?" entwich es dem Halbriesen, als er sie sah, doch das übliche breite Lächeln, wenn er sie sah, fehlte diesmal.

Ihre Hauslehrerin erblickte sofort die Zeitung in Hermines Hand und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte dich. „Ihr geht besser in die Grosse Halle. Professor Dumbledore wird bald auch ankommen und ich würde es begrüssen, wenn er sich in Ruhe auf die Rede einstellen kann, die er vor den Schülern halten wird."

„Ja", murmelte Hagrid mit belegter Stimme. „Dem Direktor geht es nich so gut. Nein, gar nich."

McGonagall brachte ihn mit einem harten Blick und einem zischenden Geräusch zum Schweigen. Der grosse Wildhüter senkte sofort den Kopf, murmelte ein, „Oh, entschuldige", und schniefte laut.

„Geht jetzt!" sagte die stellvertretende Direktorin knapp und ohne weitere Erklärung in Richtung der Teenager.

Harry blickte hilfesuchend zu seinem Paten. McGonagall war üblicherweise schon streng, doch eine solch brüske Vertreibung waren die Drei nicht gewohnt. Und was war mit Dumbledore? Sirius jedoch nickte der Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin zu und wandte sich dann an die Drei. „Kommt, sie hat Recht. Dumbledore wird beim Frühstück alles erklären."

Er begleitete sie aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter. „So, jetzt geht. Dumbledore hat den Rest des Stabes zusammengerufen, um sie zu informieren also seit nicht überrascht, wenn ihr auf jemanden trefft, doch ich glaube nicht, dass ihr eine Bestrafung zu befürchten habt. Dumbledore wird sich darum kümmern, wenn ich ihn unterrichte, warum ihr hier wart. Er blickte Harry in die Augen. „Seit... Er hat euch ja selber aufgetragen, zu ihm zu kommen, wenn es um solche Dinge geht." Bis später dann. Damit drehte er sich um, um wieder zu Dumbledores Büro zurück zu kehren.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn der Direktor nur vor Monaten schon diese Bereitwilligkeit und das Vertrauen gezeigt hätte, mit ihm zu reden. Aber er brauchte noch Gewissheit in einem anderen Punkt. „Warte!" rief er seinem Paten nach.

Sirius drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Es ist unsere Schuld, nicht?"

Von Sirius mehr als von jedem anderen hätte Harry erwartet, dass er sofort verneinen würde, doch dieser blickte ihn nur eine ganze Weile stumm und traurig an.

Dieser Blick genügte um Harrys Augen erneut brennen zu lassen.

„Geht in die Grosse Halle", sagte Sirius leise.

Harry nickte, unfähig um an dem Kloss in seinem Hals einen Laut vorbei zu bringen und sie drehten sich um, um niedergeschlagen den Anweisungen zu folgen.

„Einen Moment!" hielt sie Sirius jedoch zurück und sie drehten sich noch einmal um. Der Animagus seufzte. „Ihr habt einen Fehler gemacht. Einen schlimmen Fehler mit noch schlimmeren Konsequenzen. Aber das hat damals auch Severus. Er wird es irgendwann auch verstehen. Wichtig ist, dass man aus Fehlern lernt, egal wie gross sie gewesen sind. Es gibt viel, was auch ich im Zusammenhang mit Severus bedaure und ich vermute, dass ich kein unwesentlicher Mitgrund war, warum i _er /i _seinen wohl grössten Fehler begangen hat. Einen Fehler, der damals Menschenleben gekostet hat, für die ich, wenn ich Recht habe, wovon ich in der Zwischenzeit überzeugt bin, Mitschuld trage. Aber Severus hat seinen Fehler eingesehen und hat mit dem Weg, den er schlussendlich einschlug, noch viel mehr Leben gerettet. Ich habe in den letzten Monaten gelernt, dass Severus Snape trotz seiner bösen Zunge und Gemeinheiten ein guter Mensch ist. Genau wie du es auch bist, Harry." Er zögerte und blickte auf Hermine und Ron. „Und ihr zwei, ohne deren Unterstützung er nicht einmal seine ersten Jahre hier überlebt hätte, ihr habt aus Unreife gehandelt, vielleicht sogar im ersten Moment aus Hass, aber nur, weil ihr dieses Gefühl mit all seinen Konsequenzen erst später begriffen habt. Ihr seid ihm in dem Aspekt nicht einmal unähnlich und um einiges die besseren Menschen als ich, der die Wahrheit erst mit einem Hammer in den Kopf gemeisselt bekommen musste, um sie zu erkennen. Vergesst nie, aber lasst es euch auch nicht erdrücken. Macht weiter und lernt daraus, das ist Genugtuung genug."

„Was meinte Hagrid vorhin, dass es Professor Dumbledore nicht gut ging?" fragte Hermine, nach einer Minute betretenem Schweigens.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts", log er, änderte aber dann scheinbar seine Meinung, es ihnen doch zu sagen. Er seufzte noch einmal. „Das Ministerium hat aufgrund eines Ersuchens vom Oberheiler in St.Mungos eine einstweilige Verfügung erlassen. Scheinbar lief der erste Besuch vom Direktor nicht sehr gut und Snape hat sich fürchterlich aufgeregt und Dumbledore angegriffen. Das, zusammen mit seiner Todesservergangenheit, war für die wohl Grund genug, ihn als labil und daher gefährlich einzustufen. Auch wenn die das nie zugeben würden. Wenn ihr die fragt, dann ist alles zum Wohle des Patienten", spie er mit Verachtung. „Auf jeden Fall darf niemand zu ihm, ausser den engsten Familienangehörigen. Keine Freunde und niemand sonst, auch nicht Dumbledore. Und all seine engsten Verwandten sind nun mal ... nicht abkömmlich."

„Aber das geht doch gar nicht? Sie können das doch nicht einfach machen?" entfuhr er Hermine. „Er hat doch auch Rechte."

„Und wie sie das können. Warum denkst du, wurde ich nie von Remus oder Dumbledore in Askaban besucht?"

Das hatte sich Harry, wenn er ehrlich war, auch schon gefragt, aber das Missachten der grundlegendsten Menschenrechte in der Zaubererwelt erschien ihm abscheulich.

„Und was ist mit Remus?" fuhr der Animagus fort. „Ein Werwolf hat keine Kontrolle über sich, während der Transformation, für die er im übrigen auch nichts kann, und die einzige mögliche Kontrolle, der Wolfsbanntrank ist so teuer, dass ihn sich nur die wenigsten leisten können, weil sie keine Arbeit finden. Dafür zu sorgen, dass alle Werwölfe den erhalten, das ist dem Ministerium zu teuer, dafür nimmt man halt in Kauf, dass Leute gebissen und Werwölfe, die während siebenundneunzig Prozent ihres Daseins normale Menschen sind, hingerichtet werden, wie ein krankes Tier. Die Worte Zaubererministerium und Fairness passen nicht zusammen." Sirius machte eine wütende Handbewegung. Seine Worte waren immer giftiger geworden und er musste sich nun sichtlich zur Ruhe zwingen. Dieses Thema schien ihm – verständlicherweise, wenn man von seiner Situation im Gefängnis wusste - sehr nahe zu gehen.

„Und Dumbledore konnte die nicht umgehen? Ich meine, der ist doch so clever..."

Sirius blickte zu Ron und seine Augen wurden wieder trauriger. „Auch der Einfluss von Dumbledore hat seine Grenzen. Vor allem, wenn der bearbeitende Heiler und Bürokrat die Auffassung vertreten, sie müssten sich profilieren, indem sie sich gegen den grossen Dumbledore durchzusetzen vermochten. Dumbledore hat es versucht und in diesem Punkt zu scheitern war schwer für ihn." Sein Blick klärte sich wieder etwas. „Aber so wie ich Albus Dumbledore kenne, ist in der Sache noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen. Da mich damals alle sowieso für schuldig hielten, hat man es nie recht versucht. Bei Snape sieht die Sache anders aus. Dumbledore wird über kurz oder lang einen Weg finden."

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Aber jetzt geht. Ich sage den Hauselfen, sie sollen euch schon etwas früher eine heisse Schokolade bringen. Ihr könnt die Zeit, bevor die anderen kommen nutzen um euch zu unterhalten." Er deutet mit dem Kopf zu der Zeitung und verschwand wieder die Treppe hinauf.


	76. Neue Situationen, alte Bekannte

**Kapitel 73 **

_Neue Situationen, alte Bekannte _

Harry und seine Freunde warteten auf das Erscheinen ihrer Mitschüler in ungewohntem Schweigen. Sirius hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie die Sache in Ruhe besprechen konnten, doch irgendwie schien für jeden von ihnen die Sache klar und schrecklich genug zu sein, dass sie keiner weiteren Worte mehr bedurfte. Nach und nach strömte der Rest der Schüler mit dem üblichen Gekicher und Geschwatze herein, setze sich an die reich gedeckten Tische und begann mit dem Frühstück. Harry, Hermine und Ron nahmen sich kaum etwas. Ihnen schien allen der Appetit vergangen zu sein.

Erst eine Weile nachdem auch der letzte Spätankömmling ausser Atem in die Halle gestolpert war und sich hingesetzt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür beim Lehrertisch und eine ganze Prozession von Erwachsenen trat auf einmal herein.

Die Grosse Halle verstummte auf einen Schlag, als die gesamte Lehrerschaft, inklusive Filch, Professor Binns und sogar den Hausgeistern auf einmal den Raum betraten. Sie blieben alle hinter dem Lehrertisch stehen und Dumbledore trat nach vorne.

Man hätte jede sprichwörtliche Nadel fallen hören können, als der alte Zauberer in einer für die meisten untypischen Art seinen Blick über die Schülerschar schweifen liess.

Obwohl die Tagespropheten noch nicht ausgeliefert wurden und ausser dem Trio niemand eine Ahnung hatte, was sich zugetragen hatte, konnte doch jeder fühlen, dass etwas von Tragweite passiert sein musste.

„Meine lieben Kinder", begann Dumbledore. „Ich wende mich heute hier an euch, weil ihr mit dem Erscheinen des Tagespropheten über einen Vorfall informiert werdet, über dessen wahre Hintergründe ich euch informieren möchte, damit keine", sein Blick wurde streng, „aber auch wirklich keine falschen Gerüchte die Runden unter euch machen werden."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und wenn der Direktor vorher von irgendjemandem nicht die volle Aufmerksamkeit gehabt hat, dann hatte er sie jetzt. Bevor die ersten geraunten Vermutungen über die Natur des besagten Vorfalls jedoch fertig ausgesprochen waren, unterbrach der alte Zauberer erneut.

„Es ist in der Zwischenzeit bekannt geworden, dass Professor Severus Snape während Voldemorts erster und zweiter Bedrohung für uns spioniert hat.

Oft wird den Schülern aus dem Hause Slytherin vorgeworfen, dass sie jedes Mittel anwenden würden um ihr Ziel zu erreichen." Er beantwortete das entrüstete Aufschnaufen vom Tisch des besagten Hauses mit einem eindringlichen Blick und kam etwaigen entrüsteten Protesten zuvor, indem er mit fester, ernster Stimme fortfuhr: „Aber man vergisst dabei oft die Kehrseite dieser Medaille. Dass Slytherin auch jeden Preis zahlen würde um ein Ziel zu erreichen und jedes Opfer zu bringen bereit ist. Severus Snapes Ziel war es, den Dunklen Lord fallen zu sehen und er hat dafür Opfer gebracht, die die wenigsten gebracht hätten und wozu nur ein wahrer Slytherin fähig wäre. Er war bereit, sein Leben und noch wichtiger, seine Seele zu riskieren, indem er tat was er musste, und nicht was ihm persönlich wichtig und rechtens war, und etwas Ehrenvolleres gibt es in meinen Augen nicht."

Die Slytherins schien das zu besänftigen, doch der Rest der Schüler begannen verwirrte Blicke zu tauschen. Sie verstanden nicht, worauf der Direktor hinaus wollte. Harry wusste es aber genau und da er wusste, dass Snape seinen Einsatz auch verloren hatte, berührte ihn Dumbledores Aussage umso mehr.

Der Direktor schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln und holte tief Luft. „Die Morgeneulen, und somit der Tagesprophet wird in ein paar Minuten hier erscheinen. Auf der Titelseite wird euch ein Artikel davon berichten, dass Professor Snape versucht hat sich umzubringen."

Ein kollektives Keuchen ging durch die Reihen und vom Slytherintisch schrie jemand: „Das ist eine verdammte Lüge!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich und setzen Sie sich wieder hin, Mister Zabini", mahnte Dumbledore ruhig. „Professor Snape hat in diesem Krieg viel für uns getan. Er hat so viel gegeben, ohne jemals etwas als Gegenleistung von uns zu fordern oder zu erhalten. Zum Schluss hatte er einfach nichts mehr, was er noch hätte geben können. Ich möchte euch alle um eines von ganzem Herzen bitten."

Wieder machte er eine Pause um sicher zu stellen, dass er die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Professor Snape ist ein Held, egal, wie der Tagesprophet auch immer die Gegebenheiten verdrehen kann und wird und er ist wohl der stärkste Mann, dem ich jemals begegnet bin, mich selber eingeschlossen. Was er geleistet hat sucht seinen Vergleich und ich bitte euch... Nein, ich flehe euch an, das immer in Erinnerung zu behalten. Er verdient unseren Respekt mehr als jeder andere. Gewährt ihn ihm."

Für einen Moment war es still, bis sich Blaise Zabini, der seit Dracos Abwesenheit so etwas wie die Vorreiterstellung bei den Slytherins übernommen zu haben schien, meldete. „Wo ist der Professor jetzt?"

„Er ist in St.Mungos, aber er ist ausser Lebensgefahr. Darum müsst ihr euch nicht sorgen. Zumindest darum nicht", fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu.

„Können wir ihn...", stotterte Zabini, der nun sehr betroffen aussah. „Ich meine, ist es möglich ihn zu besuchen?"

Dumbledore schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, aber die Heiler in St.Mungos halten es für den Moment für besser, dass er keinen Kontakt zur Aussenwelt hat. Sie halten ihn abgeschirmt, bis es ihm besser geht."

„Heisst das, die haben ihn in die Geschlossene gesteckt?" fragte Seamus flüsternd.

„Hört sich für mich so an. Haben ihn also zu den ganzen Irren und Durchgeknallten gesteckt", antwortete Dean ebenso leise und mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ist der olle Snape also endlich durchgedreht. Ich habe schon immer gesagt, dass er in eine geschlossene Abteilung gehört", flüsterte Ginny hinter vorgehaltener Hand ihrer Banknachbarin zu. Sie war diskret genug, dass ihre Stimme nicht bis zu den Lehrern trug, doch Harry konnte sie hören und konnte auch sehen, wie Dean und einige andere sich auf die innere Wange bissen um nicht zu lachen. Harry mochte Ginny gerne, doch ihre Worte schmerzten. Er wusste mehr als sie, und sie hatte kein Recht, den Professor so zu erniedrigen.

Zu seinem Schock musste er feststellen, dass er, ungewollt, doch nun sehr deutlich fühlbar, das Bedürfnis empfand, den Zauberer in Schutz zu nehmen. Doch was danach geschah, schockierte ihn noch viel mehr. Dass Hermine die Verteidigung des Zaubertränkemeisters in ihre Hände nahm, hätte ihn nicht überrascht, doch es war Neville, der mit wässrigen Augen die andere Gryffindor anfunkelte. „Halt die Klappe, Ginny, halt einfach die Klappe", zischte er.

Ginny, wie auch jeder andere Schüler, der das hörte, versteinerte und sah Neville betreten und schuldbewusst an. Irgendwie war die Tatsache, dass Nevilles Eltern sich seit Jahren in der geschlossenen Abteilung in St.Mungos befanden, ohne Hoffnung auf Besserung ihres Zustandes, schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr und hatte, wie alle anderen Gerüchte, Lügen und Wahrheiten hier im Schloss den üblichen Weg durch Hogwarts Gerüchteküche genommen. Ginny, gefolgt von Dean, entschuldigten sich kleinlaut und senkten ihre Köpfe.

Harry schluckte schwer. Natürlich hatte er Mitgefühl mit Neville, aber Ginny bereute ihre Aussagen nicht wegen Snape, sondern wegen ihm, und den ehemaligen Lehrer wieder zu verteidigen, lag ihm zuvorderst auf der Zunge. Nur, wie sollte er das anstellen, ohne das Vertrauen des Zauberers, der durch ihn so viel verloren hatte, zu zerstören? So schwieg er lieber und versuchte die Bilder von einem kauernden und gebrochenen Snape vor seinem geistigen Auge zu vertreiben.

Er schob seinen Teller weg, sein Appetit nun vollkommen zerstört, und blickte zu seinen Freunden herüber. Hermine sah teils wütend, teils noch immer bestürzt aus, sagte aber auch nichts und Ron schien alles um sich zu ignorieren und ass kleine Bissen, während er immer mal wieder mit dem Löffel in seinem Porridge herumstocherte.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

„Hey, Mo. Habe gehört, dass du die Arschkarte gezogen hast", kicherte die wohl fünfte seiner Kolleginnen und Kollegen heute, als sie an ihm vorbei ging.

Mortimer Monty quittierte ihren Kommentar mit einem wütenden Blick und unterdrückte den kindischen Wunsch, ihr die Zunge heraus zu strecken.

Er war ein guter Heiler und liebte seinen Job, doch es gab Tage, die er am liebsten vergessen würde. Dieser schien der Anfang einer geraumen Zeit zu sein, die unter diese Kategorie zu fallen drohte. Der Grund dafür hatte einen Namen. Severus Snape.

Die Neuigkeit seiner spektakulären Ankunft in St.Mungos hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer in dem Spital verbreitet. Hogwarts war die einzige britische Zaubererschule und jeder, der einen Heilerberuf ins Auge fasste, kam um ein fundiertes Wissen in Zaubertränke nicht herum. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass praktisch jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe hier, die unter vierzig waren mit dem Mann zu tun gehabt hatten. Entweder als Mitschüler, oder noch besser, als Schüler. Mo schauderte innerlich, als er an seine erste Zaubertränkestunde zurück dachte. Naiv, wie er damals gewesen war, hatte er dem Fach mit freudiger Erwartung entgegen gesehen. Die Freude hatte genau so lange angehalten, bis ihn dieser miesepetrige, böswillige Professor wegen seines Namens vor der ganzen Klasse bloss gestellt hatte.

Es wäre vielleicht nicht einmal so schlimm gewesen, wenn Mo nicht schon in seiner ganzen Kindheit sich hatte deswegen hänseln lassen müssen. Er hatte damals gehofft, dass er in Hogwarts einen Neustart anfangen könnte und dass die Zaubererkinder in solchen Sachen toleranter waren, als die schäbige Muggelumgebung, wo er aufgewachsen war. Zuerst hatte es auch so ausgesehen und schon bei der Einteilung in ihre Häuser war ihm aufgefallen, dass ungewöhnliche Namen hier an der Tagesordnung zu sein schienen und niemand hatte ihn auf den seinen angesprochen. Natürlich nur bis zu dieser ersten Zaubertrankstunde. Danach war die Hänselei wieder neu entfacht.

Bis dahin hatte sich Mo in der Gegenwart von Lehrern immer recht sicher gefühlt. Die hatten Hänseleien im Klassenzimmer nie toleriert, doch Severus Snape tolerierte diese nicht nur, er war der schlimmste von allen. Zumindest so lange die besagten Schüler nicht aus seinem Haus stammten.

Mo war nicht der Typ, der andere hasste, doch Snape hatte es ein paar Mal nahe dazu gebracht es ihn zu lehren.

Jedoch ging auch diese Zeit vorbei, und Severus Snape wurde zu einer kaum mehr wahrgenommenen Erinnerung. Obwohl er in Zaubertränke keinen UTZ-Abschluss hatte, war er zur Ausbildung in St.Mungos aufgenommen worden. Normalerweise nahm kein magisches Krankenhaus Auszubildende auf, die nicht in Zaubertränke einen guten Abschluss aufwiesen, da es, zusammen mit Zauberkunst zu den Grundanforderungen gehörte, doch auch hier war Severus Snape Schuld, dass in St.Mungos eine Ausnahme gemacht wurde. Der Mann war ein solcher Perfektionist, dass nur die Schüler mit einem O überhaupt die Chance bekamen an dem fortgeschrittenen Kurs nach dem fünften Jahr teil zu nehmen. St.Mungos hatte gar keine Wahl mehr gehabt, da einfach zu wenige Schulabgänger mit einem Heilerberufswunsch diesen Abschluss aufweisen konnten.

Erst nach seiner Schulzeit und nach einem Austauschpraktikum in Frankreich hatte Mo dann mit missmutigem Erstaunen feststellen müssen, dass seine Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke, selbst ohne UTZ die der meisten französischen Kollegen überragten. Tatsächlich hatten die Schulabgänger von Hogwarts, die bei Severus Snape unterrichtet worden waren, einen sehr guten Ruf. Das, und die Information über seiner Rolle im Fall des Dunklen Lords war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum Mo schliesslich Snape verziehen und sogar einen Funken Respekt für ihn entwickelt hatte. Und als dann, nach Snapes Einlieferung hier, das Gerücht, er sei vergiftet worden zu dem Gerücht mutierte, er hätte es selber getan, in dem Versuch sich das Leben zu nehmen, kam sogar ein bisschen Mitleid in ihm auf.

Doch dann war er in ihre Abteilung verlegt worden, durch einen Stupor geschockt und nicht ansprechbar, mit einem sehr wütenden Direktor im Schlepptau, der wie ein Gewitter über den armen alten Roberts hereinbrach. Dumbledore war nicht sehr laut gewesen, doch die Luft um ihn hatte vor unterdrückter, wütender Magie geknistert. Mo hatte von dem Streit nicht viel mitbekommen, da er geholfen hatte Snape in sein Zimmer zu bringen und der Oberheiler mit Dumbledore in seinem Büro verschwunden war.

Danach hatte er sich seinen anderen Aufgaben gewidmet und nicht mehr weiter darüber nachgedacht - er hatte gelernt, die Schicksale und all die oft hoffnungslosen Fälle, denen er hier in der geschlossenen Abteilung begegnete, nicht so sehr persönlich zu nehmen, damit er nicht selber einmal hier landen würde – bis er eine Stunde später mit zwei seiner Kollegen zu Oberheiler Roberts gerufen wurde. Ihr Boss hatte ihnen drei zu ihrem Entsetzen mitgeteilt, dass sie die persönliche Pflege von Snape übernehmen sollten. Als sie alle ihre Bedenken und ihren Unwillen kundtaten und damit begründeten, dass er sie schon als Schüler nicht gemocht hatte, hatte er ihnen erklärt, dass ihm das egal sei und dass sie sich in der Sache gefälligst professionell zu verhalten hätten. Einer von ihnen sollte die Hauptpflege übernehmen, mit den anderen beiden als Ablösung, wenn dieser eine frei hatte oder nicht von seiner anderen Arbeit abkömmlich sei, sollte Mister Snape ausserzeitlich Hilfe benötigen.

Zehn Minuten später hatten die drei missmutig in ihrem Stationsbüro gesessen und darüber lamentiert, dass der alte Roberts Snape nie als Professor erlebt hatte und daher nicht wissen konnte, was er von ihnen verlangte. Bei aller Vergebung, Respekt und Mitleid, wussten sie alle eines sicher: Snape war kein Mensch, der bereitwillig Hilfe annahm und sich vor ehemaligen Schülern sicher keine Schwäche einräumen würde. Severus Snapes Stolz war fast so legendär wie seine Strenge. Und wenn die drei es sich auch nicht eingestehen wollten, hatten sie ihn damals alle fürchten gelernt und diese Furcht schien nun mit der unmittelbar bevorstehenden Konfrontation mit dem Mann als Patient wieder hoch zu kommen.

So hatten sie es ausgelost und Mo war der „glückliche" Gewinner, der nun - alles andere als glücklich aussehend - vor Snapes Zimmertür stand und sich wieder nervös wie ein Schüler fühlte, der zu seinem Nachsitzen bei Snape antreten musste. Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn sich Snape nicht mehr an ihn erinnerte. Immerhin war er nur ein mittelmässiger Hufflepuff gewesen und somit weit unter Snapes Würde.

Laut seinen Informationen, war Snape hier im Spital ausgerastet und hatte den Direktor angegriffen. Man hatte ihm, als er betäubt gewesen war, etwas eingeflösst, um sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten, mehr hatte man ihm auf die Schnelle noch nicht gesagt, doch nur die Tatsache, dass dies nötig gewesen war, sprach Bände über Snapes Stimmung.

Und dann war da noch diese blöde Spitalregel, dass er sich mit seinem ganzen Namen vorstellen musste und es nicht bei dem, inzwischen nur noch gebrauchten, Mo belassen konnte. Oh Freude. Wäre es wohl zu viel verlangt, dass Snape sich nicht auf die Gelegenheit einer bösen Bemerkung stürzen würde, wie ein Dementor auf eine ungeschützte Seele? Er starrte weiter auf die Tür, aber trat nicht ein. Snape zu begegnen und mit ihm zu reden machte ihn nervös. Der Mann würde es wahrscheinlich fertig bringen, ihn, selbst gesichert in einem Bett, noch zu verhöhnen. Und schon früher hatte er dem nichts entgegensetzen können. Snapes Zunge war scharf wie ein Messer und er alles andere als schlagfertig.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und öffnete die Tür

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Die Fliege hatte aufgehört im Zimmer umher zu surren und putzte sich nun genüsslich auf dem Bettgestell zu Severus' Füssen. Er beobachtete das kleine Tier weiterhin, wie er es seit seinem Erwachen getan hatte. Er hatte gemerkt, dass das Zimmer anders war. Keine gelbe Decke hier, dafür eine weisse. Ach ja und der Riss fehlte auch. Severus fühlte sich irgendwie schwindlig, aber auch gleichzeitig wohlig müde, wenn auch nicht genug, um schlafen zu können. Aber das war nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil. Es fühlte sich ... sicher ... an. Er runzelte die Stirn. Komisch, dass er solche Gedanken hatte. Da war doch noch was gewesen. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch jeder seiner Gedanken schien irgendwie im Raum zu hängen und sobald er danach greifen und ihn analysieren wollte, im Nichts zu verschwinden. Verwirrend, doch um richtig darüber nachzudenken, fühlte er sich zu wohl und gelöst, fast wie in einem Traum, wo ihn nichts wirklich erreichen konnte. Unwirklich.

Er blickte wieder auf die Fliege. „Hmm", murmelte er. Woran hatte er eben gedacht? Ach ja. Irgendetwas, was ihn bedroht hatte. Etwas mit Malfoy und Voldemort und dann mit Dumbledore? Ja, richtig. Er war gefoltert worden und Dumbledore hatte ihm erzählt, dass man ihn im Krankenhaus behalten würde, weil er versucht hatte sich umzubringen. – Was ihn wohl dazu veranlasst hatte...? Auf jeden Fall hatte ihm das Angst gemacht. Im Moment verstand er allerdings nicht, warum. Es war warm hier und nichts tat ihm weh...

Hatte die Fliege blaue Augen? Nein, Fliegen hatten keine blauen Augen. Musste wohl das Licht sein. Vielleicht war Albus ja plötzlich zum Animagus geworden, aber die Fliege hatte keine Brille... Severus kicherte. „Hallo Albus", begrüsste er sie.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und jemand in grünem Kittel kam herein. Jung, braune Haare, braune Augen, recht dicke Augenbrauen...

Der junge Mann zögerte kurz, als er seinem Blick begegnete, schien sich dann zu sammeln und schloss die Tür. Mit drei Schritten war er neben dem Bett, doch sein Blick wollte einfach nicht auf Severus haften bleiben und schwirrte im Zimmer umher, wie die Fliege vorhin.

Und als hätte der Mann seine Gedanken gelesen, blieben seine Augen auf der, sich noch immer putzenden Fliege hängen. Der junge Mann runzelte die Stirn, nahm sich ein zusammengefaltetes Tuch vom Stuhl neben dem Bett, holte aus und schlug es gezielt auf das metallene Bettgestell.

Die Fliege blieb zerdrückt daran hängen. Der Mann rümpfte die Nase, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und beseitigte die Miniaturleiche.

„Du hast Albus umgebracht", sagte Severus leicht.

„Wie bitte?" Endlich hatten die braunen Augen mit den dicken Augenbrauen sein Gesicht gefunden, doch Severus achtete nicht mehr auf ihn. Die tote Fliege sollte ihn doch an etwas erinnern... Fliegen, Fliegen, ein dunkles Zimmer, Okklumentik... Quatsch, Fliegen konnten kein Okklumentik, schon gar nicht in dunklen Zimmern.

„Die Fliege, du Dummkopf, du hast sie umgebracht", richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem schwer-von-Begriff Heiler zu.

Der Mann errötete und zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein, doch Snapes Blick blieb auf seinen Augenbrauen haften. Sie kamen ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.

Doch bevor er näher darüber nachdenken konnte, straffte der Mann seine Schultern wieder. „Professor Snape, vielleicht erinnern Sie sich an mich. Ich war bei Ihnen in der Klasse. Habe vor sechs Jahren in Hogwarts meinen Abschluss gemacht. Jetzt arbeite ich als auszubildender Heiler hier in St.Mungos."

Snapes Blick haftete noch immer am selben Ort. Ah, darum kamen sie ihm bekannt vor.

Der Mann wartete einige Momente erwartungsvoll, bis er seufzte und sich vorstellte:" Mein Name ist Mortimer Monty..."

Severus unterbrach ihn mit einem erneuten Grinsen. „Deine Mutter muss ganz schön gemein gewesen sein."

Das Gesicht des jungen Heilers durchlief eine bunte Palette an Farben, bevor er sich sichtlich mühsam zur Ruhe zwang. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich und er straffte die Schultern. In seinen Augen blitzte es und er schien gerade eine sehr wichtige Entscheidung zu fällen. „_Mister _Snape. Wir sind hier nicht mehr in Hogwarts und ich bin keiner Ihrer Schüler mehr. Ich bin jetzt erwachsen, dies ist nicht mehr Ihr Hoheitsgebiet und Sie sind hier genauso Patient wie viele andere, also werde ich weitere bösartige Kommentare Ihrerseits nicht mehr tolerieren."

Severus sah ihn verblüfft an. „Bösartig? Ich war doch nicht bösartig."

Doch Mortimer Morti schien ihm nicht zu glauben. Er schnappte hörbar nach Luft und zwang sich erneut zur Ruhe.

„Auch Ihr Sarkasmus ist hier nicht erwünscht, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Severus überlegte. War er sarkastisch gewesen? Früher, ja, oft, daran erinnerte er sich. Aber jetzt? Dafür war ihm viel zu wohl und warm.

Der Heiler räusperte sich, sein Gesicht noch immer eine Spur roter, als es normal zu sein schien. „Ich wurde Ihrer Pflege zugeteilt...", da schien noch ein Wort zwischen ‚wurde' und ‚Ihrer' zu fehlen, das Monty zu unterdrücken schien, „... und wollte Sie informieren, dass wir Sie verlegt haben. Sie sind nun im dritten Stock. Ihr Bett ist verzaubert, dass Sie weder hinausfallen, noch sich erneut schaden können. So lange Sie im Bett sind, werden wir diesen Schutz aufrechterhalten. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Sie sich wehtun."

Ha, das war aber Sarkasmus, dachte Severus vergnügt.

„Jedoch werde ich heute Nachmittag mit Praktikantin Dillard zu Ihnen kommen um zu sehen, wie weit die Lähmungserscheinungen schon verschwunden sind und ob wir die ersten Versuche starten können, Sie wieder auf die Beine zu stellen."

Er blickte ihn herausfordernd an und schien auf etwas zu warten, doch Severus wusste nicht auf was.

Nach einer Weile, als er nichts sagte, fuhr der Heiler fort: „Es ist jetzt halb elf. Ich bringe Ihnen in einer Stunde das Mittagessen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu dem Nachttisch zu seiner Rechten – hatte er vorher nicht auf der anderen Seite gestanden? Ach ja, anderes Zimmer – richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die grün schimmernde Kugel, sagte einige Beschwörungen, worauf sich die Farbe in ein flackerndes Orange verwandelte, und verliess den Raum.


	77. Und trotzdem ist es nicht genug

_Hallo liebe Leser. Ja, es gibt mich noch und auch diese Geschichte. Ich werde nicht mehr den Fehler machen, euch schnelle Updates zu versprechen, aber ich kann euch noch einmal versichern, dass die Geschichte fertig geschrieben wird, selbst, wenn es Jahre dauert. (Ups, das tut es ja schon:-P) Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich mich ein bisschen schäme, die ganzen, alten Reviews persönlich zu beantworten, da die meisten von Euch wohl eh nicht mehr wissen, was sie geschrieben haben, darum danke ich euch hier allen kollektiv. Es tut immer gut, solch liebe Reaktionen zu bekommen. Wahrscheinlich wisst ihr auch nicht mehr, was in der Geschichte bisher so alles passiert ist und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn kaum noch einer liest. Das ist aber okay. Selber Schuld. Wenn es erwünscht ist, kann ich euch eine Inhaltsangabe schicken, die den Weg bis hier kurz beschreibt. Wenn ihr lieber eine Kurzfassung möchtet, bevor ihr das Kapitel lest, könnt ihr es mich wissen lassen und ich schicke sie, damit ihr weiter lesen könnt._

_Besten Dank an meine tolle Betaleserin Shelley._

_Auch danke an die treuen, unaufhörlichen Ermutigungen, die Geschichte weiter zu führen._

**Kapitel 74**

_**Und trotzdem ist es nicht genug**_

_2 Wochen später:_

Es war schwer in der Eintönigkeit dieses Spitals das Vergehen der Zeit zu bemerken. Severus sass auf seinem gepolsterten Stuhl und beobachtete aus dem Fenster die Muggelfrau, die, eine bunte viereckige, ausgebeulte Tasche in ihren Händen, den Gehsteig entlang hastete. Severus musterte die Tasche, auf der irgendein Gemüse abgebildet war und aus der ein langer, dünner Brotlaib ragte. Er hatte die Frau schon öfters beobachtet und immer ragte eines dieser Brote aus ihrer Tasche, und jedes Mal schien sie in Eile zu sein und hastete den Gehsteig entlang, ohne ihren Blick nach links oder rechts abweichen zu lassen.

Die dünne Frau, mit ihren schlecht hochgesteckten, schwarzen Haaren und dem dicken Make up, das es nicht vermochte ihr Alter zu verstecken, war ein sicheres Anzeichen, dass Morty bald mit dem Mittagessen kommen würde.

Severus seufzte leise und richtete den Blick auf zwei Tauben, die sich nacheinander auf dem Fenstersims eines der Fenster des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes niederliessen und sich eng aneinenderkuschelten.

Bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Gefahr würden sie aufschrecken und einfach davonfliegen. Er wusste, dass er noch nicht einmal von dem Stuhl aufstehen konnte, wenn es die Heiler nicht erlaubten. Natürlich waren keine Ketten oder Fesseln sichtbar und er würde auch keine Mühe haben, die Arme oder Beine zu heben oder seine Position zu ändern, nur sobald er aufstehen wollte, würde er sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen können.

Dies geschah natürlich nur zu seinem Schutz, wie ihm immer wieder mitgeteilt wurde. Er schnaubte abfällig, doch der kurze Anflug von Abscheu erlosch sofort in der inzwischen sehr bekannten Leere in Severus' Geist. Er fühlte sich hier auch tatsächlich sicher, was das Verteufelte daran war und auch wenn sein Kopf sich dagegen sträubte, seine Seele hatte hier in St. Mungos Frieden und Sicherheit gefunden. Er fühlte sich so sicher und geborgen, wie er es seit der ‚Sache' nie mehr erwartet hätte zu sein. Er vermied es noch immer darüber nachzudenken und zu seiner Erleichterung fiel es ihm nicht einmal schwer seine Gedanken nicht in diese Richtung schweifen zu lassen, und wenn sie es doch taten, dann konnte er sie ohne Probleme wieder auf andere Bahnen lenken. Sie waren wie ein dünner Nebel, der jederzeit von einer Brise verweht werden konnte. Der professionelle Teil seiner Selbst, der Teil, der Zaubertränkemeister gewesen war, wusste natürlich warum das so war, dass es die Tränke waren, ohne die er hier nie war. Die Tränke, die ihm diese Sicherheit und Ruhe bescherten. Auch wusste er, dass dies nichts als eine Illusion war, doch hatte er nicht zum ersten Mal überlegt, ob ihm diese Illusion nicht genug war. Sie brachte ihm den Frieden, den zu finden er nicht mehr erhofft hatte und in diesem Ausmass überhaupt nie gehabt hatte, auch vor der ‚Sache'. Nichts machte ihn mehr wütend oder ängstlich. Selbst die Tatsache, dass er nicht kommen und gehen konnte, wie er wollte oder auch nur vom Stuhl aufstehen, störte ihn nicht. Es erschien ihm einfach nicht wichtig.

„Guten dag Professeur Snape", begrüsste ihn Samanthas fröhliche Stimme, als sich die Tür öffnete. „Na, wie geht es uns ´eute?"

Die junge Assistenzheilerin liess das hinter ihr herschwebende Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch an der Wand seines Zimmers sinken und kam zu seinem Sessel. „Sie wollen sischer am Tisch essen. Wäre unnötig, sisch hier im Sessel zu bekleckern, ne c'est pas?"

Genau dies war es gewesen, weshalb es nicht genug war, kam es Severus in dem Moment wieder in den Sinn. Er hatte es für einen Moment vergessen. Auch wenn ihre Worte in ihm dank der Tränke keine Wut entfachten, war seine Intelligenz noch immer intakt und er war ein eigenständiges Individuum. Etwas, was nicht mit der Therapie der Heiler übereinzustimmen schien.

Die junge Frau trat an seinen Sessel heran und machte einen kurzen Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab, bevor sie ihn in eine Seitentasche ihrer Robe steckte und diese verschloss.

„Heiler Monty wird gleisch mit Ihrer Medizin kommen. Kommen Sie, isch 'elfe Ihnen zum Tisch."

Sie fasste ihm unter einen Arm und half ihm auf die Füsse. In dem Moment ging die Tür wieder auf und Monty trat herein, ein kleineres, rundes Tablett mit zwei Bechern darauf in der Luft neben seiner linken Schulter, geleitet vom Zauberstab in der linken Hand und ein Chart unter dem Arm.

„Samantha, was zur Hölle machst du da?" rief er aus, als er sie beide sah. Schnell liess er das kleine Tablett auf den Tisch schweben, warf den Block auf das Bett und hielt den Zauberstab im Anschlag. „Bist du wahnsinnig?" fauchte er.

Die blondgelockte junge Frau errötete. „Er tut doch nischts, Mo. Regarde. Völlig passive."

„Du kennst die Vorschriften Sam. Möglicherweise gewalttätige Patienten werden nicht alleine mobilisiert."

„Mais, er hat niemand was gedan, Mo. Nur sisch selber."

„Du warst in Beaubatons, Sam. Du kennst nicht sein Temperament", flüsterte Mo, richtete seinen Blick auf Severus, den Zauberstab immer noch bereitgehalten und nickte Samantha zu. Diese seufzte und zog sanft an Severus' Arm. „Kommen Sie, Professeur."

Severus, der den Austausch interesselos verfolgt hatte, folgte ihr und liess sich in den Holzstuhl sinken, der vor dem Tisch stand. Irgendwie wusste er, dass er über ihr Gespräch hätte wütend sein müssen, doch auch das drang irgendwie nicht bis zu ihm durch.

Monty machte eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und obwohl nichts zu sehen war, ausser einem kurzen gelben Aufleuchten um ihn und den Stuhl, wusste Snape aus Erfahrung, dass der Zauber, der ihn dort fest hielt, wieder platziert worden war.

Monty seufzte leise und kam zu ihm herüber. „Mister Snape?"

Severus zog einen flüchtigen Moment in Betracht, den Heiler zu ignorieren, doch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte, hatte sich sein Kopf schon instinktiv gedreht und er blickte den jungen Mann an.

Mo atmete tief ein und sein strenger Ausdruck wurde etwas weicher. „Nach dem Essen und Ihrer Mittagsruhe wird Madame Billard heute mit Ihnen einen Spaziergang im Garten machen. Die frische Luft wird Ihnen gut tun. Essen Sie etwas", sagte Mo und schob ihm das Tablett mit dem Teller, auf dem Kartoffelbrei und ein undefinierbares Stück Fleisch mit einer dicken, braunen Sauce vor das Gesicht. Das kleinere Tablett mit den Tränken stellte er ausserhalb seiner Reichweite auf den Nachttisch, neben seinem Bett.

Mo und Sam verliessen das Zimmer wieder und liessen ihn mit dem Essen allein. Severus blickte auf den Teller. Er war nicht hungrig. Das war er selten, doch er hatte gelernt, zumindest einen Teil des Essens hinunter zu bringen, denn sonst würde ihn Sam eigenhändig füttern. Zum Zeitpunkt bevor die nächste Dosis des Abulia fällig war, war er schon so weit wieder er selbst, dass ihn das störte und sich etwas in ihm gegen diese Erniedrigung sträubte. So ass er.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen die zwei wieder herein und nach einem kontrollierenden Blick auf seinen Teller und einem zufriedenen Nicken Mos, liess dieser seinen Stuhl etwas zurückrücken und um ihn leuchtete es wieder kurz gelb auf. Der Zauberstab verschwand wieder in der verschliessbaren Tasche und die beiden stellten sich zu seinen Seiten, halfen ihm hoch und führten ihn zu seinem Bett, wo sie ihn auf die Bettkante setzten.

„Nun schlafen Sie schön, und später geht es raus an die frische Luft", zirpte Sam fröhlich, während sie ihm die Schulter tätschelte.

Nein, es reichte bei weitem nicht.

Mo nahm den ersten Becher, den er zuvor auf dem Nachttisch platziert hatte und hielt ihn Snape hin. „Hier, trinken Sie."

Severus nahm das Gefäss und starrte auf die übliche terracottafarbene Flüssigkeit darin. Er hatte den Abulias seinen fortgeschrittenen Schülern immer gleich nach den Winterferien gelehrt. Da war wieder die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn warnte zu trinken, dieses Gefühl, sich dagegen sträuben zu müssen. „Kommen Sie, Proffeseur", drängte Sam sanft, umfasste seine zögernde Hand mitsamt dem Becher, und führte sie mit leichtem Druck Richtung Mund. Severus liess es geschehen und trank das Beruhigungsmittel mit einem Schluck. Sofort verstummte die Stimme und das Gefühl, sich wehren zu wollen, verschwand.

Der zweite Becher wurde ihm unter die Nase gehalten und zum Mund geführt. Folgsam trank er und erntete ein „So ist es gut, Proffesseur" für seine Folgsamkeit.

Jedoch bekam er das nur noch verschwommen mit, denn wie üblich wurden seine Lider schwer und sein Geist verfing sich langsam aber sicher im dunklen Nebel. Er fühlte, wie er hingelegt wurde und dann verschwand die Umwelt im Dunkel als er einschlief.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

„Wie nennen uns 'eiler, aber was wir hier tun ist nisch 'eilen", flüsterte Sam.

Mo seufzte. Sie sassen beide in ihrem Stationszimmer, eine Tasse Tee in den Händen und hatten sich während ihrer Mittagspause über ihre Patienten und vor allem über Snape unterhalten. „Ich weiss. Aber was sollen wir tun? Er ist so anders als unsere anderen Patienten. In jeder Hinsicht. Körperlich ist er okay und ich denke, dass hinter der Fassade der Tränke auch sein Geist nicht vermindert ist. Es ist seine Seele, die verletzt ist. Wie sollen wir das heilen, frage ich dich? Wie, wenn nicht so, dass wir ihm diese Verletzungen mit Tränken überdecken."

„Isch meine, er könnte doch noch normal leben. Hier ge'ört er nicht hin. Kann man nichts sinnvolleres machen, als ihn immer nur unter Drogen zu setzen? Wie soll er da 'eilen? Isch 'abe schon davon ge'ört, dass man Patienten wie ihn geoblivated hat, damit sie, was auch immer sie in diesen Sustand versetzt hat, vergessen und so 'eilen."

„Ja, aber das geht bei Snape nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass nur das Ministerium die Befugnis hat, die Erlaubnis zum Entziehen von Erinnerungen zu erteilen, was sie sowieso höchst selten tun, ist Snape und seine Rolle im Krieg zu bekannt. Du erinnerst dich sicher an die Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten, die Tage nach Snapes Ankunft hier? Zu viele Leute wissen von seinem Versuch und dass er ein Todesser war. Man würde ihn früher oder später darauf ansprechen. Ausserdem zog sich das Ganze über einen zu langen Zeitraum hinweg. Wir können ihm nicht die Erinnerung an fast sein ganzes Leben nehmen."

„Is es denn über'aupt sicher, dass es das war, was ihn in diesen Sustand versetzt hat? Je veux dire, wir haben ge'ört, dass er eine Weile entführt und schwer verwundet, même gefoltert worden ist."

Mo lachte kurz freudlos auf. „Vielleicht war der Schmerz, selbst ein Opfer zu sein, der Auslöser, doch Snape war ein Todesser. Er hat sicher selbst gefoltert, wenn ich ihm auch, trotz seines miesen Charakters zugute halte, dass es unter Umständen nötig gewesen war, um seine Tarnung als Spion zu wahren. Auf jeden Fall kann ich mir, mit seiner Vergangenheit, nicht vorstellen, dass Folter für ihn etwas Neues war. Diesmal hat er halt die Schmerzen selber erfahren und nicht zugesehen."

„Du klingst, als hätte er es verdient."

Mo wirkte geschockt. „Niemand hat das verdient. Immerhin hat er für uns spioniert, auch wenn ich ihn nicht mag, muss ich das anerkennen. Aber alles was ich sage ist, dass der Grossteil seines Lebens schief lief und die Entscheidung als junger Mann ein Todesser zu werden zu _zu_viel führte, was ihn schliesslich zerbrach. Ein paar Erinnerungen zu entziehen wird ihm nicht helfen."

„Mais, ihn immer unter Drogen zu setzen auch nisch."

„Ich weiss, Sam, aber es ist nicht einfach. Snape ist auch in anderer Hinsicht speziell, wie ich dir schon sagte. Es ist, wie wenn du einen Hund kennst, der bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit knurrt, bellt und nach dir schnappt und dann plötzlich ganz lieb und sanft ist. Und dann sollen wir ihn wieder zu dem schnappenden, knurrenden böswilligen Hund machen. Im Moment ist er ... gutmütig und zufrieden." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und er starrte auf die Tasse in seiner Hand. „Ich weiss, ich sollte zuerst an sein Wohl denken, und nicht daran, dass wie er fügsamer wird, doch auch ihm geht es so besser. Er ist glücklicher und zufriedener als zuvor und fühlt sich wohl."

„Non, er fühlt sich nicht wohl, was auch immer er fühlt, ist nicht escht, es sind nischt seine eigenen Gefühle, sondern die des Trankes."

"Es ist nicht echt, ich weiss, aber es ist das Beste, was wir tun können. Wenn bloss das Ministerium Dumbledore nicht verboten hätte ihn zu sehen. Wenn irgendjemand ihm wirklich helfen kann, dann der Direktor." Mo sah sie lächelnd an. „Dumbledore ist ein Held hier in England und der mächtigste Zauberer überhaupt, weißt du. Ich kannte ihn in Hogwarts. Es gibt nichts, was er nicht weiss oder kann."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Der ‚Garten', durch den er ein paar Stunden später von Samantha und einer der vielen unbekannten Assistenzheiler geführt wurde, erwies sich als nichts weiter als ein Besenschrank, der magisch von innen auf etwa einen Quadratkilometer vergrössert und als grünbewachsener englischer Garten gezaubert wurde. Alles sah real aus, die Bäume, der Rasen, der kleine See, auf dem sogar ein paar Schwäne und Enten ihre Runden zogen. Der Rasen roch nach Rasen und die Blumen nach Blumen und sogar eine kleine Brise war zu spüren. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, käme man nie auf die Idee, dass das alles gar nicht echt war. Wenn nicht dann und wann am Ende des Parks ein paar Leute wie aus dem Nichts auftauchen oder verschwinden würden. Spätestens das enttarnte dieses Paradies als genau so starker Schwindel, wie Severus' falsche Gefühle und Empfindungen.

Sam und die andere junge Frau setzten ihn auf eine Bank beim See und Severus starrte auf ein paar weisse Lilien, die neben den See gezaubert worden waren und versuchte den Frauen nicht zuzuhören, als sie diskutierten, ob nun die britische oder französische junge, männliche Bevölkerung mehr Vorzüge habe.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Unzählige Augen drehten sich dem alten Mann mit dem weissen, langen Bart zu, als dieser mit hastigem Schritt durch das Foyer des Ministeriums eilte. Gespräche verstummten und jeder, der im Weg des alten Magiers stand, wich instinktiv zurück. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war schon zu Lebzeiten eine Legende und jeder kannte ihn. Albus Dumbledore war auch ein gütiger, humorvoller Mann, der oft weise und verschmitzt auf andere wirkte, als könne ihn nichts überraschen oder erschrecken. Das war das Bild, das die meisten Leute hier von ihm hatten und welches die meisten als Schüler von ihm je zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Dies war aber nicht das Bild, das sich ihnen nun bot. Albus Dumbledore war wütend. Sehr wütend und jeder von ihnen konnte das nicht nur sehen, sondern auch spüren, genau so deutlich, wie wenn sie mit einem Besen zu nahe an einem Blitz vorbeiflogen.

Albus ging ohne Umschweife zu den öffentlichen Flohportalen, rief sich etwas Flohpulver herbei und verschwand mit einem unterdrückten ‚Hogwarts, Büro des Direktors' in den Flammen.

Ein jüngerer Mann mit graumeliertem Haar folgte ihm mit besorgtem Blick und sobald er verschwunden war, eilte auch er zu den Portalen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eine kleinere Explosion erwartete Remus am anderen Ende der Flohverbindung und er wurde mit einer Wolke aus Flohpulver und Scherben bedeckt.

Doch er achtete nicht wirklich darauf und wischte sich die Trümmer mit einer Hand von den Schultern und schüttelte sie aus seinem Haar, während er Albus, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm reglos dastand, die Arme auf seinem Schreibtisch aufgestützt, nicht aus dem Blick liess.

„Albus? Bist du in Ordnung?"

Der Direktor reagierte einen Moment nicht und Remus konnte noch immer die unterdrückte Wut und Magie spüren.

„Verzeih bitte, Remus." Endlich drehte er sich um, straffte die Schulter und schien auch zu guter letzt seine Wut in den Griff zu bekommen, als der spürbare Druck von Magie im Raum sich lichtete. „Es ist schon einige Jahrzehnte her, seit meine Magie wild lief."

Remus nickte nur bestätigend und näherte sich dem alten Zauberer. „Severus?"

Dumbledores Augen blitzten kurz, doch sonst liess er sich nichts mehr anmerken. „Sie haben die Verfügung noch immer nicht aufgehoben. Zwei Wochen und noch immer lassen sie niemanden zu ihm, und das nur, weil Fudge mir zeigen will, dass er am längeren Hebel sitzt."

Der Direktor begann rastlos – sehr untypisch für ihn –im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Remus blieb ruhig stehen. Er wusste es besser, als den alten Zauberer zu unterbrechen. Auch ein mächtiger, weiser Mann wie Dumbledore musste sich manchmal seine Sorgen von der Seele reden.

„Die zerstören ihn ganz, Remus." Seine Stimme wurde ganz leise. „Sein Blick, als er realisierte, dass er eingesperrt ist... Und alles was sie sagen ist, dass es ihm gut geht. Aber es kann ihm nicht gut gehen. Ich weiss es."

„Dann müssen wir ihn rausholen", antwortete Remus ohne darüber nachzudenken. Der Direktor hielt inne und starrte ihn an. Erst jetzt wurde es Remus bewusst, was er gesagt hatte. Es war nur so ein Gedanke gewesen. Unüberdacht und reflexartig, doch der Blick Dumbledores zeigte ernsthaftes in Betracht ziehen. Die vernünftige Seite an Remus wollte seine Worte zurücknehmen. Immerhin arbeitete er nun für das Ministerium und obwohl das nicht hiess, dass er alles von ihnen gut hiess, sträubte sich seine antrainierte Scheu davor jemanden, von dem er abhängig war, zu verärgern und Regeln zu brechen. In Gegenzug war der ganze Rest von ihm, der Teil, der den Vorschlag überhaupt gemacht hatte, fest überzeugt, dass es der einzig richtige Weg war.

„Hmm", machte Dumbledore nur, und begann wieder im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, sein wütender Ausdruck nun hinter einem nachdenklichen Gesicht versteckt. „Einfach würde es nicht werden. Severus ist in der geschlossenen Abteilung, das wäre kein Problem, doch wegen der Verfügung können nur die zugelassenen Personen näher als fünf Meter zu ihm kommen, oder das Ministerium erfährt sofort davon."

„Aber selbst wenn wir ihn dort raus holen, können wir ihm dann helfen, Albus? Er _braucht_ Hilfe."

„Das weiss ich nicht, aber was ich weiss ist, dass es St. Mungos nicht kann. Wir werden uns damit beschäftigen, wenn wir ihn haben. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir ihn schnellstens nach Hause holen müssen um zumindest anzufangen ihm zu helfen."

Remus nickte. „Aber wie, wenn sich keiner von uns ihm nähern kann?"

Ein Funkeln stahl sich plötzlich in Albus' Augen und versetzte etwas in Remus in Hochstimmung. Es war das erste Mal seit zwei Wochen, dass irgendjemand von ihnen das zu sehen bekommen hatte. „Kein _Mensch_ kann sich ihm nähern, das ist wahr."

„Ein Hund?" fragte Remus, der nun auch langsam anfing, sich in die Idee zu vertiefen, und erntete dafür ein Fast-Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht wiederspiegelte.

Sirius würde sicher sofort helfen.

Wenn Remus jemand vor noch einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen Snape und seinem Freund so dramatisch verändern würde, hätte er denjenigen nur ausgelacht. Sirius versuchte ihm gegenüber zwar starrköpfig den Anschein zu wahren und spielte seine Sorge um den Slytherin herab, doch vermochte Remus sehr gut hinter die schlecht errichtete Fassade seines Freundes zu blicken. Das hatte er schon damals, als Sirius dasselbe gegenüber Regulus abgezogen hatte. Irgendwie war es ironisch, dass es nun Severus war, der in Sirius wieder diesen grossen schützenden Bruder geweckt hatte. Das war eine Rolle, die keiner seiner anderen Freunde oder sogar Harry, dem gegenüber er eher wie der junggebliebene Onkels war, je ausfüllen konnte.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius gab sich alle Mühe, nicht nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen, während sie auf Harry und seine Freunde warteten. Remus beobachtete ihn still und unterdrückte den Anflug eines Lächelns. Sie hatten durchscheinen lassen, dass sich ihre notfallmässig einberufene Sitzung einiger Ordensmitglieder um Snape drehte. Sirius, hatte er doch die letzten Wochen immer wieder versichert, dass seine anhaltende schlechte Laune und Abgelenktheit nicht etwas mit dem Slytherin zu tun hatte, schien nun wie auf Nadeln zu sitzen. Fast wie damals, als sie wussten, dass Lily und James in Gefahr waren, doch ausser dem Fidelius nichts unternehmen konnten, die Gefahr aktiv zu beseitigen. Sirius und Nichtstun, wenn seine Freunde betroffen waren, ging nicht gut zusammen.

Albus redete leise mit McGonagall und aus ihrer Körperhaltung heraus, schien auch der Direktor noch nicht ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Molly und Arthur schienen die einzigen, die einigermassen entspannt dasassen, doch wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man den zusammengepressten Kiefer Arturs und das entschlossene Glitzern in Mollys Augen sehen.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Küchentür und Harry trat, gefolgt von Hermine ein. Der junge Gryffindor hielt ein Bündel schimmernden Stoffes in der Hand.

„Ah, Harry und Hermine", begrüsste sie Dumbledore. „Dann sind wir ja fast komplett. Und den Tarnumhang hast du auch mitgebracht. Wo ist denn der junge Ronald?"

Hermine schnaubte darauf hin und Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Er hat sich geweigert mitzukommen."

Mollys Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Wie bitte?"

„Wir haben ihm gesagt, dass es um Professor Snape geht, doch er hat nur die Tür zu seinem Zimmer zugeknallt", sagte Hermine mit unterdrückter Empörung. „Wie kann er nur. Immerhin waren wir drei mitschuldig an dem jetzigem Zustand des Professors und er benimmt sich, als sei es ihm vollkommen egal."

„Ihr seid nicht alleine Schuld", sagte McGonagall ungewohnt sanft. „Wir alle haben dazu beigetragen indem wir ihm seine Maskerade nur all zu willig abgekauft haben und ihn dementsprechend behandelten."

Arthur seufzte. „Snape hat es uns ja auch nie leicht gemacht. Wenn er nach aussen immer ein solches gefühlsloses und bösartiges Ekelpaket ist, wie soll man da auf andere Gedanken kommen. Wir sind keine Priester oder Heilige, die immer die andere Wange hinhalten. So wie man in den Wald ruft, klingt es eben heraus."

Molly schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir alle wissen, was er für unsere Seite als Spion getan hat und vielleicht wäre er etwas freundlicher gewesen, wenn wir mal damit angefangen hätten."

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht Severus. Zumindest nicht in einem zeitlichen Rahmen, den wir mit Freundlichkeiten durchgehalten hätten, oder in einer Art, wie wir sie verstanden hätten. Er hatte seine eigene Art sich auszudrücken und seinen Mitmenschen hat er immer mit Taten bewiesen, wie wichtig ihr Wohlergehen ihm war, selbst wenn er sie im selben Moment wüst beschimpft hat." Ihre Stimme wurde wieder leiser. „Ich habe das auch erst nach dieser ganzen Tragödie bemerkt. Nachdem es zu spät und er gebrochen war."

„Nun nun, Minerva", tröstete sie Dumbledore. „Noch ist Severus nicht verloren und wir werden es ihm gegenüber wieder gut machen." Er liess seinen Blick über die sechs Anwesenden gleiten. „Um den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung zu planen, dafür habe ich euch heute hier hergerufen."

„Und Ron wird auch dabei helfen", bestimmte Molly und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, gewillt, ihren jüngsten Sohn, wenn nötig an den Ohren, herbei zu zerren. Allerdings wurde sie von Dumbledores Stimme gestoppt.

„Lass ihn Molly. Ich werde mit Ronald reden, doch erst haben Remus und ich euch etwas zu sagen. Ihr wisst, dass ich diese Sitzung wegen Severus einberufen habe. Er ist nicht viel mehr als ein Gefangener unter dem Deckmantel ihm helfen zu wollen. Nun..." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Wir werden ihn da rausholen."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

TBC


End file.
